Imperfection
by rainvilla
Summary: A modern tale of two completely opposite people, Kinomoto Sakura, the poor and simple high school girl who was made perfectly for Li Syaoran, the stubborn, rich brat whose lives have intertwined when Sakura became Syaoran's official PERSONAL MAID in life.
1. when my whole life changed

**Disclaimer:**I totally don't own CCS and the characters. This is just my first ccs fanfiction story.

**Rainvilla:**I'm back everyone but this time around, I'm writing a ccs story!

I noticed that **CHAPTER 1** has the most number of HITS and VISITORS. But, in the next chapters, the hits and visitors decreased rapidly. I know that the first chapter isn't that captivating but if you just try to read the next chapters until at least **Chapter 5**, maybe you'll find this story **interesting, funny and romantic!**

Read the short summary first so that you'll have an idea of what awaits in the next chapters and whether you would like to continue reading or not. Hope you like it! Read it till the end! Please review!

_**Imperfection**_

_**Chapter 1: When My Whole Life Changed**_

My mind kept wandering out to the wilderness of my imaginations, wanting to just escape from this boring, not so interesting lecture by my Algebra teacher of what I could only comprehend is all about complicated equations of y's and x's. I, Sakura Kinomoto literally suck at Math and maybe, I will always be.

My eyes were obviously drooping to a close, slowly ending up into a deep slumber. This is all because of a very effective dozing agent I receive everyday that is way better than any other sleeping pill that exists. This is none other than Ms. Tsutsumi's enchanting voice.

But this time, her voice didn't put me into a peaceful sleep. Instead, this made me utterly depressed and wary. I've never felt so alone in my whole life. I just miss my best friend so much. I remember those early days whenever she comes to my rescue in our math homework. Sometimes, she even becomes my personal Math tutor.

At this moment, I regretted letting her go but I don't want to be selfish. So, she left me two years ago with her family to England. I could still remember. It was December 23, the day before Christmas Eve.

I was so caught up in thinking about her that I didn't even hear a faint hint of what our teacher was saying until something hit on my forehead that snapped me back to reality.

"Ouch! That hurts," I moaned as I rubbed the bump on my forehead to ease the pain.

My classmates were laughing out loud out of my embarrassment. I think it was a piece of chalk that hit me.

"Ms. Kinomoto, would you like to explain on how to find the roots of the equation written on the board?" Ms. Tsutsumi said impatiently. I could see her pursing her lips to a thin line while I tried to think of an answer. But, my brains failed me.

"Eh?" It was all I could say, making my classmates laugh out loud again. I looked around as I chuckled shamefully while scratching my head absentmindedly.

She raised an eyebrow right at me. I deserved that. My eyes were searching for a way out or even a clue to the answer but I lost hope as I stared blankly on the empty seat next to me.

"Tomoyo," I whispered to myself. Out of nowhere, I heard someone commanding me. It was from a familiar voice, a voice so sweet and gentle.

_Apologize to her now. I know she'll forgive you. Go…_

Without any hesitation, I bowed to Ms. Tsutsumi and apologized.

"Gomenasai sensei… I promise I'll never do it again." Those were my last words to my Algebra teacher because lucky me, the dismissal bell rang. That was close but thank God, I got saved by the bell.

My school day ended in an ordinary afternoon. I skated gracefully in the sidewalk with my rollerblades passing by my familiar neighborhood.

At last, in about fifteen minutes, I am now standing in front of a little warm house. I am home.

"Dad! I'm home," I said cheerfully as I rushed to the living room to give him a hug. My dad was waiting in the living room while extending his arms out to me.

"Okairi, Sakura chan," dad replied as I squeezed him like a teddy bear, making him chuckle.

"How is school?" he asked me.

I stayed still in my father's arms as I thought of my nonsense hallucinations. It has been two years since Tomoyo left but still, I couldn't seem to have moved on.

"It was great!" I said as I tried to manage the most cheerful tone I can and gave him the happiest smile on my face.

I don't want dad to worry about me.

"I'm going to cook your favorite for dinner! Ramen noodles, my very own omelets, and chicken soup! Then, let's have strawberry cake for dessert!" I added.

I've always wanted to cook dad's favorite.

"Yummy! I'm feeling suddenly hungry," My dad said like it was a joke and indeed, his stomach growled loudly that made both of us, laugh so hard.

Both of us were eating our meals silently but our minds were both waiting anxiously for Touya oniisan.

"If he doesn't come home in five minutes, I'll eat his noodles," I said, like it was more of a warning.

Seriously, the noodles are getting cold. Twenty minutes already passed but Touya oniisan wasn't still home.

After about an additional five minutes which seemed so long, finally, dad and I heard a knock on the front door.

"Touya oniisan?" I called out to him but he didn't answer in his usual words. He did not say, "I'm home monster…" Instead, he knocked even more but this time, violently.

I tiptoed towards the living room to unlock the door. My dad followed behind me stepping lightly on the floor just like me. Both of us were suddenly quiet but the knocking did not stop.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

"Stop playing jokes on me, Touya oniisan! It's not funny-," I said but was interrupted when my dad suddenly placed his hand over my mouth and snatched my hand.

Then, we hid behind a wall divider. From the outside, we heard a sarcastic laugh. It was definitely not Touya oniisan.

"Mr. Kinomoto!" a stranger yelled out in such a low, manly voice.

Why does he know my dad? I have a bad feeling about this.

"Open the door! Or I'll burst it open for you," he said loudly.

I could sense the tension from my dad while he is searching for something in his pocket. The banging of our door continued, making me jump out of fear.

"What's happening dad? Who is this man?" I asked him only two questions but I really have so many questions in mind.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… but we don't have time for that," he said and patted my head.

His hands were trembling.

"I'm sorry…" he said one more time.

I knew, in no time, that the door would give up and burst open which made me panic even more.

"Dad, what do you mean?" I asked.

I wanted him to tell me so badly what this was all about. But before he was able to answer, the door fell down and burst open. I peeked from a corner. Five men in black suits and black shades are trespassing our home.

"You can run, Mr. Kinomoto… but you can't hide!" said a man who was leading them.

He laughed an evil laugh that sent goose bumps all over me.

"Here… Take this," my dad said as he placed some cash on my hands and a calling card.

I was left speechless.

"Call this number right away and inform them that you're my daughter," he whispered in a hurry at the same time eyeing onto the five dangerous strangers.

"Got it?" he asked.

All I did was nod nervously.

"Now, leave," he said firmly to me.

"I don't want to leave you, dad… We'll call the police," I suggested.

But, my dad shook his head.

"Why not? The police can still come here on time," I protested.

"Mr. Kinomoto! Show yourself! You've got some unfinished business," yelled out the unfriendly stranger from our living room.

"LEAVE SAKURA! NOW!" my dad commanded.

I didn't want to leave my dad. I don't know what's happening but all I know was that he was in danger. He even pushed me just so I would leave. I crawled towards the back door but I didn't leave. My eyes were struck with horror and fear seeing my dad punched to death one by one by those bad men while I hid in a dark corner in the back door.

"I don't have money!" my dad cried out of pain as he said those words again and again to the bad men.

"You owe us more than your life is worth!" another man yelled out.

I felt myself kneeling down whilst trying to control my emotions. I felt tears flowing freely from my eyes as I did nothing but watch my dad suffer in pain and fear.

In an instant, my father caught my eye with his. He was crying and he mouthed the words…"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

I have read in his eyes that he begged for me to leave. Before my trembling knees could be able to move, I mouthed to him two words.

"I'm sorry dad…"

I ran away from home. I ran away, leaving my dad out there!

A night passed… A day passed until several days after that passed by… I am lost and lonely and I don't know where to go.

_Dad… Touya Oniisan… Tomoyo… Mom…_

_Where are you? Save me…_

I caught my last breath and prayed my last prayer.

_Is this the end?_

Before I knew the answer, the world was fast fading.

I was home again. I was busy doing my homework and cooking our dinner. Then, the doorbell rang. I rushed to open the door.

"Touya oniisan?" I called out, so eager to meet my big brother that I almost slip on the way to the living room and came dashing to the front door.

I opened the door and was terrified with what I saw. Instead of Touya oniisan, it was my dad who came home. But, his face was oozing with blood, his body especially his face was covered with deep bruises and his clothes were torn and stained with bright, red blood.

I didn't know what to do. He looked at me with such pitiful eyes. Suddenly, he turned his back at me and left.

"Don't leave me!" I said, barely speaking audibly while gasping for air.

I was hardly able to speak after that. I cried so hard until I realized that someone was holding me…

"Stop crying. I'm here now," a low sweet voice whispered in my ear…

**Rainvilla: **So, what do you think? The story is just starting… **Please do try to read until chapter 5 before changing your mind.** I've put a lot into this and it's my **first** ccs fan fiction ^_^


	2. when i became a princess

**Rainvilla:** To all my readers, thanks for being my reader. I'm so glad every time someone gives time to read my stories. You just give me inspiration every time you give time to read my story. I almost gave up on pursuing this but I think I have to do it with all my heart for you, readers and for me.

_**Chapter 2: When I Became a Princess**_

"I'm here," an angelic voice said to me.

Suddenly, I felt warmth when I heard this person's words and felt, even warmer when I was embraced and comforted like a child. I felt secure in this kindhearted person's arms.

"Don't leave me…okay?" I mumbled desperately but it was hardly audible.

This person's arms held onto me tighter in response. I felt this person squeeze my hand, as if reassuring that it's going to be okay.

Honestly, I wanted to remain in these arms forever and just never wake up. But, my eyes were involuntarily and gradually opening like it was so eager to see the world again.

At first, everything was a blur. I rolled my eyes to clear my sight. There, a pair of black, almost sparkling, concerned eyes was the first thing I saw. Whoever this person was, this creature was too beautiful, too good to be true.

"Are you my guardian angel?" I asked, bewildered by this creature's beauty.

A genuine smile was just the mere response of my guardian angel.

"Wait, I just want to ask-," I began saying as thoughts of so many wild imaginations and flashbacks of fragmented memories came rushing back to me.

"Am… I… in… heaven?" I spitted out the question at last.

Rays of white light were blinding me and I lie down right now peacefully to rest for eternity.

"No, I'm not-," my guardian angel replied but seemed hesitant to continue talking.

"I'm not-your guardian angel," the angelic voice answered.

I shook my head in confusion before my eyes wandered curiously to know where I was. My head still feels dizzy but I do know that this place certainly doesn't look anything like heaven because there was an expensive looking antique couch right beside the lit fireplace and there was a flat screen TV right above it. Wherever I am now, this place feels cozy and warm.

"Where am I?" I asked the most typical question, people would ask, when you wake up one day in such an unfamiliar surrounding or when you got lost somewhere.

"You're in my house… My name is Yelan Li," the woman whom I've mistaken for a guardian angel answered me.

So, I was saved by this beautiful, kind hearted woman sitting next to me. I was lost but it wasn't the end of my time. Thank you Lord, for letting this woman see me in the middle of the street by chance because she is so kindhearted to have provided me refuge during my darkest, seemingly hopeless times.

"My name is… Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto," I extended my hand to her and in turn, she willingly shook her hands with mine.

"You've been through a lot… Let's eat first. Breakfast is ready!" she exclaimed, trying to cheer me up.

She reminds me of a caring mother looking after her children. Having a mother like her is such a blessing whoever her children are.

When I opened and stepped out from behind the door, everything was like a dream. The ceilings are too high than common Japanese homes while the floors and walls are too shiny and smooth. I turned around in awe when I saw the elegance of the furniture. It was like a piece of art in a museum exhibit.

"Is this place real?" I mumbled, inhaling deeply in awe.

I just can't stop widening my eyes from the grandeur I'm seeing right now. At the same time, I kept slapping my face for a reality check. Mrs. Li glanced at me and chuckled shyly upon seeing me slapping my face and pinching my nose repeatedly.

"Feel at home," she muttered warmly.

"It's like a dream come true," I muttered to myself.

This house isn't just any house but it was like a palace in the midst of Tomoeda, Japan. From the inside, it is already too vast, too spacious, that I consider myself now as a tiny, little dot. I've never imagined I'd be able to see a majestic palace where kings and queens reign with their princes and princesses in reality. I really thought that I'd only get to see those kinds of places in the movies.

"Sakura? Sakura chan?" Yelan waved her hand to gain Sakura's attention.

"Sorry… Mrs. Li," I said hastily as soon as I noticed her.

We were just walking downstairs towards the wide ground floor. I wonder how rich people won't get lost in this confusing and too spacious mansion.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" I exclaimed as I stared at the long, distant and well polished dining table.

In addition, I gasped seeing what was on the dining table.

"My apologies, Sakura, they prepared too much," Mrs. Li said.

Countless varieties of main dishes were laid on the table from meat, vegetables, soups, pasta, sandwiches and many more. I can choose from Japanese food, Chinese food and Italian food.

Something's definitely not right. The servants must've thought that there were many guests in the house. That could be the only rational explanation as to why they filled up all the space with food on this long dining table.

"I want to thank you Mrs. Li… for everything," I said sincerely and bowed.

"You're such a good girl," she complimented me as she lit a smile across her face.

For a while, we ate breakfast together. I ate all the food I can eat thankfully and wholeheartedly.

"Eat up," she said kindly as I noticed that her table manners are very graceful and elegant.

"You know? Your father and I were best friends," Mrs. Li said out of the blue.

Then, she showed to me a piece of crumpled card.

"The calling card," I said, remembering that it was the card which my father gave me before I left him there in our house all alone.

"The number written here is actually my contact number," Mrs. Li said.

"I completely forgot to call the number, your personal contact number, as a matter of fact. So, how did I end up here?" I muttered.

However, Mrs. Li just smiled at me and didn't answer my question.

Yelan knew everything about the problems that Sakura's father has been facing. However, she decided not to explain it on the day she woke up after blacking out in the middle of the street and just decided to wait for a couple more days 'til her health is fully recovered.

"Sakura, can we talk for a moment?" Mrs. Li asked while I was roaming around their garden of red roses.

"Okay, sure! Lovely roses you've grown here by the way," I replied.

"Thanks! Ummm… about your question last time while we were having breakfast-," Mrs. Li said.

"Oh…yeah, I remember. I was asking how I ended up here even though I wasn't able to call the number Dad gave me," I interjected.

"I was able to find you because I knew that the raid in your house was going to happen," Mrs. Li said.

"What? How come?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because-I've known all along what your father has been going through, Sakura," Mrs. Li answered hesitantly.

"My father's going through what exactly?" I asked, now very perplexed with where this conversation is going.

"Sakura… your dad has been going through a lot of financial problems and-," she paused to breathe.

I gripped onto my loose shirt as I tried to listen calmly about what happened to my dad.

"It turned out that he had a heavy debt from a loan shark for him to temporarily solve all those financial problems he's been going through," Mrs. Li continued explaining.

Now, I finally understood. I was not born to have a silver spoon on my mouth yet I felt like I was the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole world because I know Dad and Touya oniisan will always be there.

"I was so naive…. I never noticed," I muttered.

I gripped tighter onto the ends of my loose shirt as I tried with all my might to control my emotions from being released excessively.

"I'm such an idiot… baka… baka…" I muttered over and over again.

It only took about two seconds when I could no longer control it. Tears shed down my cheeks, wetting portions of my shirt as I repeated the last word I said again and again. Mrs. Li then went right beside me, embracing my arms and squeezing lightly my shoulders to comfort.

"Don't blame yourself… it's no one's fault," She said then brushed her hand back and forth on my back as if trying to ease my burden, my pain.

"Everything's okay now," she said reassuringly.

I wiped away my tears, believing that everything was really okay.

"Do you know where he is? I want to see him so badly," I asked and almost pleaded to get the address but pure hearted as she is, she just smiled to me and nodded earnestly.

In about thirty minutes, a black shiny Porsche was put to a halt in the parking lot of a hospital. and I immediately unlocked our seatbelts and went outside the car.

"We're visitors of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto," Mrs. Li said hastily to the woman on the counter.

She browsed the computer then handed some forms for us to fill up. Both of us scribbled our names and other details on the form and passed it back to her right away.

"Room 212," she said plainly.

I paced the fastest speed that I can manage and carefully looked for the right directions to lead us in the ward.

"210…" I said as I pointed to the room numbers.

Mrs. Li remained in her calm posture as she followed me quietly.

"211… This is it," I muttered to myself.

I stood very still in front of the door and took a deep breathe. I reached out for the knob and opened the door.

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're safe," my Dad said in a very weak voice.

I felt so relieved to see him again and rushed to hug him carefully. He was lying on the hospital bed with casts on one leg and on one arm. The rough stitches on his face reflect the terrible experience my Dad had encountered. I scanned the room seeing unexpectedly a tall boy sitting unconsciously on the couch.

"Oniisan? Is that really you?" I said as I almost cried my eyes out seeing that my brother was also alright.

I screamed due to happiness and hugged Touya oniisan with all my strength. Touya shifted his sleeping position and was shocked to see me embracing him childishly.

"Get off me! You leech!" He protested and yelled out to me but I didn't mind it.

I miss having a fight with my Touya oniisan. Mrs. Li and Dad laughed in unison. I, too, laughed while Touya just made a terribly annoyed face that just made me laugh even harder. Laughter can be so contagious indeed.

The things that happened a few days ago seemed like just a bad dream now. My life is happy and whole again knowing that everyone in my family is safe and sound.

Mrs. Li treated us a sumptuous dinner that she ordered from a fancy restaurant. We ate like a happy family inside the ward.

"Monster! Stop eating too much or you will get fatter," Touya said nonchalantly.

I fired him a glare but he kept acting cool. We started fighting and racing who gets the food first. It was a tough competition. Our fight was like a daily habit and I now realized that this habit bonded us as a true brother and sister.

I was so focused on our eating competition that I didn't have the chance to talk to dad. I stole a glance at dad who was chuckling in the middle of their conversation with Mrs. Li. Both of them looked so happy. They seem to have really known each other for a long time.

"I won! I beat you up, monster!" Touya exclaimed and laughed out loud in the ward proudly.

But, he just won because I completely forgot about our eating competition when I glanced at dad and Mrs. Li having a good conversation.

I looked out to the glass window and outside was already too dark. The short hand was pointing at 10. Time does really fly fast when I'm having fun with my family. Touya was already sleeping while Mrs. Li remained still on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Good night dad," I whispered.

"Good night, Sakura," Dad replied and kissed my forehead. I stretched my arms and yawned. I really don't want to go so I decided that I'll just be leaving in the morning. Surprisingly, Touya also wanted to stay and Mrs. Li too. I knew I was I bothering her too much these days for taking care of me but she insisted on staying and watching out for Dad.

I slumped on another couch and tried to make myself comfortable. I slid my eyes close and let my system shut down. Minutes passed, I counted already a hundred sheep. I shifted my sleeping position many times but I was completely restless.

Though, I kept my eyes shut, my mind had still too many things in mind.

"Thank you… for everything." I heard my Dad's low voice.

"Don't mention it," Mrs. Li answered dad.

"Thank you for… saving me from death, paying my debt, looking after my kids-," dad said but suddenly stopped.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I heard every word Mrs. Li said.

My mind digested every single detail. How could I have not figured these things out before?

From the very beginning, she assured me that everything was okay because she paid all of my Dad's debt to save his life from those bad guys. She must've known that his children were missing or escaped so she did some investigations or research to find Touya and me. She took care of Dad in the hospital while I was unconscious or maybe sick.

"That's why she was the first person I met when I woke up," I muttered to myself.

She was a stranger to me but she cares a lot for Dad, Touya and me so much.

"Even though your help to me is too much, can I ask you one more thing?" Dad whispered.

"Anything," Mrs. Li replied.

"I'm useless and helpless now-," he said hesitantly.

"So, please… please… take care of my kids in the meantime," those words were the last thing my ears heard when my system was drifting to a deep sleep.

Dad will have to heal in the hospital for about one month. I bade goodbye to him and promised to visit him every time I have time. I will miss him so much.

"Mrs. Li…" I bowed down my head as a sign of respect.

"Someday… when I grow up, I will be able to pay your kindness," I said seriously.

I looked up, seeing her pure smile again.

"Sayonara," Touya and I said in unison then paced backwards from Mrs. Li as I waved my hand.

We turned around and both headed onto our own ways.

"Wait!" someone called out.

We were already five steps in our path but we turned around to know who it was.

"Mrs. Li, did you forget something?" I asked.

Touya was kicking some stones out of his way impatiently.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"What is it?" I asked once more.

Mrs. Li just giggled a little.

"I forgot both of you. You're coming with me," she said with a determined grin.

"ME? Why?" I asked as I pointed right at my face.

"Me too?" Touya asked, confused.

"Definitely! You're coming with me," Mrs. Li replied.

"No thanks because we've got to go to this-," Touya and I said in unison but paused right in the middle of our excuse because we really didn't know where we are going next.

As a result, Mrs. Li ordered her bodyguards to drag both of us to her car.

We arrived in her palace in no time. A giant black gate stood before us. It opened automatically letting the car go in.

"What's going on?" Touya and I chorused as soon as we entered the house.

"You'll know when we get there," she answered politely and calmly as ever.

We decided to ask no further questions because I know she won't answer them as of this moment. We passed through hallways, several rooms, up the stairs and just followed her obediently.

"We're here," she said panting a little.

We waited for her to explain to us but she just unlocked two knobs and held the door wide open.

"Sakura, this way and Touya, go inside the other room," Mrs. Li instructed.

I entered without asking anything and came inside a bedroom that must be reserved for a princess. All I could say is that almost everything is pink and white.

"Sakura… you and your brother are going to live with the Li family in this house from now on," Mrs. Li said it as clearly as possible.

"What? Why?" I screamed so loud that I had to cover my mouth afterwards.

I was stunned by this declaration and at the same time, confused.

"You've already done so much for us, Mrs. Li. I don't want to disturb you further. Besides, my clothes and things are at my house. So, can I go home now?" I explained.

"The truth is, your house was confiscated for collateral, Sakura," Mrs. Li said.

"What? Oh my goodness! I can't believe this," I muttered.

"And I promised to your dad that I will take care of the both of you in the meantime while your Dad is healing in the hospital," Mrs. Li said, determined.

I was tongue twisted and I really don't know what to say after hearing that our house was taken by those bad guys.

"And I'm absolutely not the kind of the person who follows the saying-," Mrs. Li said.

"Promises are meant to be broken," she added.

At this, Mrs. Li approached to the bedroom door and just smiled at me. My mind was still in shock. Before closing the door, she faced me again with her usual angelic smile.

"By the way, about your things and clothes, it's all in there. I had the servants organize all your things carefully. Enjoy your stay here, Sakura and please do feel at home," she said warmly and shut the door.

I almost collapsed in shock. This place is too good to be true.

**Rainvilla: **Friends, this is just the start of the story. Please read until the next chapters and just wait a little more and the true story will finally begin. I wanted this to be an exciting story so please bear with me. Please continue reading. _**THANK YOU… and PLEASE REVIEW**_…


	3. when i met my opposite

**Rainvilla: **I actually use some familiar Japanese terms so I hope you all know what it means. If not, just note me in the reviews so I'll give you the meanings in the next chapters. _**So, this is where the real story begins…**_

_**Japanese vocabulary for today: Baka = stupid or idiot**_

_**Chapter 3: When I Met My Opposite**_

"_So soft… so comfortable… and so… so dreamy_," I thought, feeling the perfect comfort of the cushions underneath my body.

I feel like I'm floating. So, I must not wake up. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to wake up from this sweet dream. I bore deeper onto the warm sheets and shut my eyes tight to keep me from going away in my deep, sweet slumber. But, the rays of sunlight were irritating my eyes so I had no choice but to get up.

"Why can't you just permit me to stay in my dream?" I said warily to myself but was also like confronting to the bright, radiating sun trying to greet me a good morning. My dream was just so perfect, though I really didn't remember much when I woke up. The only thing I was sure about is the feeling of being oddly too comfortable. I rolled my eyes and flexed my arms as I got myself from the bed.

"Wait…" I scanned the surroundings and was quickly stunned because of what I saw.

"This isn't my room. This is a-," I said anxiously, trying to analyze my new environment. All I could say is…

"This is a PRINCESS' PINK BEDROOM!" I shouted will all my lungs realizing everything back then wasn't just some too–good–to–be–true illusion but it was really a reality. I glanced on the ticking pink clock and popped my eyes open of seeing that I only have fifteen minutes left before class starts.

"Tie… school bag… shoes," I reminded myself of everything I need as I hastily put on my school uniform.

The fifteen minute budget time of going to school wasn't a big problem in my home but in this bedroom that is way too big than the combination of all our three bedrooms, waking up late is a really big problem. I had a really hard time managing to be in a hurry.

"Done!" I thought, victorious.

I rushed down to the hallways all the way down to the stairs. This too spacious mansion is an intervening factor to my success.

"Got to go," I said cheerfully, skipping through the door but I paused unwillingly upon hearing my stomach growl, protesting to me.

So I scrambled towards the kitchen to find anything edible on the fridge. The servants were all too busy with their tasks, thus ignoring me while I pass.

"I'm really hungry," I mumbled to myself. Just when I was about to give up finding anything that is ready to eat in the fridge, a delicious smell was caught in my senses. It led me all the way to a blessing laid on the long, dining table.

"Pancakes! Omelets! Sandwiches!" I exclaimed too eagerly and reached out for the miracle foods. I looked around guiltily to see if no one was around. Someone else was supposed to eat this delicious and yummy breakfast. Then, I stared back to the breakfast on the table.

"I'm so sorry… but I really am starving to death," I mumbled, deeply sorry of what I was about to do.

I gobbled all the food I can down to my stomach and was thankfully full. I drank the lemon juice with one gulp.

"Huh? What's this?" I wondered noticing the small piece of paper beside the empty glass of juice. I picked up the note.

_Sakura,_

_Good morning! Eat up the breakfast laid on the table to earn you a lot of energy for the day. Good luck with school!_

_Yelan Li_

_P.S. Take with you the bento on the table._

A small smile formed in my lips after I have read Mrs. Yelan's note. She is just so kindhearted.

What a great day. She definitely made my day although I was very late for class.

Today was like any other school day of my life. I'm late for my first class and I am currently kneeling outside in our classroom with my hands over my head. Then, I had my worst for the day. The worst part is being stuck for three hours consecutively on the lamest and sometimes the most terrifying classes of all time. First, there was chemistry with all those discussions and memorization of the elements of the periodic table, followed by our literature class which mainly talks about classic novels.

The last but not the least is the worst and most horrible among them all, a face to face with my Algebra class.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Rika asked, creasing her forehead.

I sat down with my group of friends in lunch looking like half–dead. It sure has been a tough morning.

"I'm all right, just starving," I answered quickly to stop them from worrying.

I wonder if I failed again in this morning's Algebra quiz.

"I know what you're thinking," Chiharu said warily.

She also hates Math like me but in our circle of friends, I probably suck at Math the most.

"Stop worrying about it guys, cheer up!" Naoko tried to console us by saying that, but Chiharu and I just heavily sighed.

Of course, Naoko may need not to worry about this morning's Math quiz because she's always number one in our Math class. She definitely got another perfect score in Math today.

"Guys, let's just eat. Shall we?" Naoko said consolingly.

"Alright, let's just eat," I replied.

I could never resist to food especially with this bento that Mrs. Yelan gave me. I lifted the lid open and was astonished by the so delicious looking food carefully placed on my lunch box.

"Sugoi!" Everyone chorused with me as I stared with awe on the food.

They looked so colorful and so luscious but most of all, they smell so yummy. I've never tasted or have seen anything like this.

"I think its Chinese food," Rika commented, the most knowledgeable in cooking among us.

I let everyone taste the dishes to all my friends and everyone praised the food. Barely noticing it, I was suddenly back to happy mood again this afternoon.

"See you in P.E. class!" Chiharu said to me eagerly.

Both of us just love P.E.

I had my worst in Math today but I also had my best to balance it. As the saying goes, save the best for last and the best part is our last subject, the P.E. class. We played a volleyball game which I totally win. I assisted our instructor in teaching my classmates some of the basic rules in the game. Sports is my passion and I do it in the best of my abilities and I do it out of strong will and happiness.

At the end of the day, I walked; skipping happily towards what I know is called my new home.

The mansion was quiet when I went home. Mrs. Li wasn't at home too. They were only a few servants attending the mansion. I didn't want to bother them so I decided to cook for my dinner. Touya is probably out to do his part time job. I also want to help our family. I want to be like elder brother who works for the family. But, they always forbid me because they care the most for my studies.

I said nothing the entire time I was eating dinner since no one was around and just blended with the silent night.

After I had dinner, I went straight back to my room and started with my homework. Being good with my studies was the least thing I could do. After a while, an unexpected visitor knocked thrice on my door.

"Come in," I said, still concentrating with my Chemistry homework.

"Ummm… I brought some milk and biscuits. Would you like some of these?" asked an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

"So, this one goes here then followed by this which results to-," I mumbled, trying to figure out the answers of my homework.

"Ummm… Ok… I'll just take this back," a feminine voice said shyly.

I just continued trying to figure out my homework and was really puzzled with it.

"Gotcha! I got the answer!" I said proudly.

Just then, I heard a creak on the floor and the door swung shut.

"Oh no!" I said catching up with the woman just behind me a few minutes ago.

"Wait!" I exclaimed to her. She turned back to me, still carrying a tray of biscuits and milk. She is pretty young but is already working here.

"I want to apologize for ignoring you. I mean, not noticing you back then," I said, my apologies a little too not understandable.

The young girl simply nodded and paced in the hallway.

"Wait!" I called back.

Instantly, the young girl turned around to wait for what I would say.

"Just curious… how old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen," the girl answered with a soft tone.

"Oh, okay… By the way, I would love to have snacks," I said with a small grin.

The girl offered the tray of snacks right away, bowed to me respectfully and went on her way.

I went back to my room, skeptical. So, she is of the same age as I am now. But, at such a young age, she already works so hard.

A spark of idea flashed in my mind and in an instant, I made my decision. I walked out of my room, paced through the faintly, dim lighted hallways and asked for directions from servants who coincidentally passed by. I acted like a lost foreigner in a strange land or merely a lost child wanting to go home.

I have finally reached my destination. I cleared my throat to calm down my nerves. I knocked on the door twice and someone immediately invited me to come in.

"Sakura? It's already late. Do you need something?" Mrs. Li asked, bewildered as soon as I appeared in her sight.

I locked my gaze, determined of my decision regardless of my family's permission.

"Hmmm?" she asked one more time, quite looking puzzled.

It took me a few moments before I could speak.

"I-," I spilled out only the first syllable I could utter.

"_I made up my mind_," I thought firmly. I bowed down my head and said it out loud.

"I want to work as one of your maids for living here. Please accept me as your servant, Mrs. Li," I blurted out at last.

"But, you don't have to, Sakura. You're welcome here as a guest," Mrs. Li said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"But, Mrs. Li, it's the least thing I could do to show my gratitude to you," I pleaded.

"You are taking care of Dad already, of Touya oniisan… and then, me," My mouth just spoke of what I honestly felt for the past, few days.

"You paid Dad's debt, our hospital bills, and you took responsibility of us. I don't know if there are still so many things you've done that are left unknown from our knowledge, but I am really thankful for your kindness. So, I want to be your servant, Mrs. Yelan," I said earnestly.

"I did all of those things out of free will," she replied.

"But, don't you see us as a heavy burden?" I asked, not breaking my gaze in her eyes.

"Of course, not… Your dad is like family to me. Sakura, there are certain things beyond our control. It already happened," she answered me in such a calm, soothing tone.

"But, this is my only way of paying back your kindness," I searched for words that will convince her to hire me but my mind was blank and clueless.

"You're still too young. You need to concentrate on your studies. Besides, I promised to your Dad," Mrs. Li said.

"I could manage my time. I just don't want to live here and consider every thing here for free," I replied, debating about the subject I just opened up.

Mrs. Li just chuckled upon hearing my reasons.

"Silly girl, you don't have to. You are just one unique girl, aren't you?" Mrs. Li commented.

"Please?" I requested, pouting my mouth to a frown a bit.

However, Mrs. Li didn't answer me clearly. Instead, Mrs. Li and I were just sitting comfortably on the couch talking about anything that just popped out from our minds. Just now, she was talking about her son who is so stubborn in refusing to go to school.

"I really don't know how to make him go to school. We just moved in here from Hongkong two weeks ago and until now, he refuses to go to school," Mrs. Li said, looking really worried.

"How about hiring a home tutor?" I suggested.

Mrs. Li shook her head. She must have tried that already.

"Maybe, he's home sick," I said.

Mrs. Li placed her fingers onto her chin, thinking deeply.

"I couldn't do anything about going back. My husband's business is going well here in Japan and he already decided to have this place our permanent residence," she explained.

"I see…" was all I could say.

This son of hers must really be a hard headed person.

"If only someone could just make him go to school by all means and make him go out of his room," Mrs. Li said and heavily sighed at the impossible thought.

Both of us heavily sighed while thinking of any solution.

"_To make a hard headed, stubborn, good for nothing person go to school and have a normal high school life by all means… Wait, I've got a brilliant idea!" _I thought.

"I'll handle it!" I said.

Mrs. Li looked at me with questions written all over her face.

"What did you say?" she asked.

And now, she's become deaf. I must have just shocked her too much with what I said.

"I'll make your son go to school and make him a good boy," I vowed to her.

This time, she sighed of relief.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes! This is the least thing I could do now. I'll do my best, Mrs. Li!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Sakura chan," Mrs. Li replied, her eyes filled with hope.

I'm definitely committing myself to this task for all the goodness and kindness that Mrs. Yelan Li has given to our family.

"I'll start tomorrow. Thank you, Mrs. Yelan for giving me this opportunity," I said.

"No, thank you, Sakura chan for trying to help my son," Mrs. Li replied cheerfully.

This time around, today wasn't like any of my ordinary school day. I woke up early and prepared myself in going to school from head to toe. After I was all done, I rose to my feet and walked straight ahead to my challenge. Last night, before I went back to my room, Mrs. Li gave me some instructions and perhaps, tips, on how to make him behave and go to school.

I understand him a little of why he's so stubborn in not going to school. School is sometimes boring and terrifying like a battleground. But for me, the school is also like a playground where you meet new friends and it is a place where friendship is long lasting. My success in this challenge is for Mrs. Li and for me too because I, myself, would really want to wake him up from his stupidity.

I swung the door open and tiptoed closer to the bedside.

His face and his body were under the blanket. So, obviously, he's sound asleep.

"Ummm… My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am tasked to wake you up and get you to go to school!" I yelled in a strong voice at the sleeping, not listening person.

My voice is really ear piercing when I shout but he didn't even flinch. I inhaled all the air I can and tried one more time.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! GET UP! GET UP!" My voice was surely louder this time because I shouted with all my lungs.

This time, I saw him move underneath his blanket.

I peeked closer to him and I was surprised to see such an innocent looking man sleeping peacefully. His hair was a handsome, messy color of auburn. His face and skin looked so flawless with his light complexion. His features were so manly but if you look at it the other way, he was so innocent. I couldn't help but be ashamed of what I just did, yelling at him like that. My eyes were completely lost on his innocent face. Then, I felt my cheeks becoming red hot.

"_What are you doing? Blushing like a red tomato while you're at a job!" _I thought.

"_Wait, don't disturb him," _another part of me argued.

"_Stupid Sakura! Get back to WORK!" _my superego insisted.

"_But... I'm ruining his sleep," _the weaker side of me thought.

My two sides now began fighting inside my head while I just sat still beside him. However, the fighter righteous Sakura won over the fight and snapped me back to what I should be doing.

" UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs toward his right ear.

This time, his eyes opened a little and he looked at me sleepily. I quickly backed away from him and hid my blushing face.

"You're so noisy," was all he said to me.

"But, Mrs. Li… I mean… your mother orders you to go-," I was cut out with what I was saying when he abruptly placed his finger lightly on my lips, hushing me.

"Shut... Up…" he commanded me slowly but coldly.

I almost really did kept quiet and just go to school, defeated. But, I won't let this man fail me from my task only because of his deceiving, handsome looks.

"Wake up! You will go to SCHOOL today!" I said it not too loud this time but emphasized on the word, school.

He just ignored me. I talked to him calmly as I can manage for about five times until he really got to my nerves. I'm not going to give up and I'll make sure that he'll go to school by all means and I really mean that.

"WAKE UP OR I'LL DRAG YOU MYSELF OUT OF THE BED!" I screamed furiously and this may be the loudest this time.

My voice seemingly echoed against the walls. I clutched his arms tight and pulled him with all my strength. But, I ended up laying my face against his masculine chest and was now being hugged tightly in his arms. I was left speechless. I could only hear his heartbeat next to mine. Then, he whispered in my ear.

"I told you… to shut up… baka…"

**Rainvilla:**So, are you excited for my next chapter? I hope you like the story. I promise I'll upload the next chapter faster if you'll give me at least a few reviews. I told you… _**The real story just began now…**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**** THANKS!**


	4. when life is unpredictable

**Rainvilla: **I'm at a loss for words for all the generous reviews. All I can say is **THANKS A LOT!**

_**Chapter 4: When Life Becomes Unpredictable**_

My heart is now beating faster and faster. Blood is rushing madly through my cheeks making me look abnormally reddish and feel warmer. Hearing his calm, rhythmic heart beat made me blush even more. Was I just dazzled?

I don't know why my body won't move away from him and I don't know why my tongue was left tongue–twisted when I needed to look for words to make him go to school. I hate to admit this but he just dazzled me, didn't he? Just then, another voice in my head bugged me.

"Don't be stupid! He's harassing you!" my other voice, the fighter Sakura screamed inside me.

"Of course not… I-, I was so noisy," another side of me thought, trying to defend this guy whose face is just inches next to mine.

"I annoyed him in his sleep," the behaved little girly voice inside me tried to explain.

With my clouded mind, I don't even know how long this guy who is a handsome yet utterly stubborn guy and I, dumbfounded Sakura, stayed lying like this in bed.

"You promised that you'll wake him up and make him go to SCHOOL by ALL MEANS and you just said that YOU MEAN THAT! Yet, here you are doing nothing but looking at this perverted guy!" the stronger side of me growled.

It looked like I fell silent to the guy next to me but my mind's thoughts were really fighting like wild cats. But, when I saw him smirking at me as he said,

"Good, you've finally shut up. Now, get lost, baka."

My body was like on fire in an instant when he said those words. I went back to focus on what I really was here for.

"You, stubborn pervert!" I banged his stubborn, literally hard headed head next to mine making him loosen his grip on me. I balled up my fists and charged while saying,

"You don't want to go to school? So, I'm going to teach you a lesson right here, right now!"

Then, with one big shot, I punched him hard right on his handsome, perverted face.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you? You just trespassed in my room," he said roughly as he moaned in pain.

I stared at him blankly. He deserved it. Pulling me like that and hugging me for no reason earned him a good lesson. He stared at me with his accusing and irritated auburn eyes. This made me feel guilty of what I've just done.

"Is it really painful?" I asked, my tone now so soft and obviously, guilty.

He looked away from me. I stepped towards him to take a closer look at his face but he just kept backing away. Finally, he turned around to look at me.

"You're lucky, you're a girl," he said coldly.

I looked away from him, afraid that I would melt out of guilt. But, I just wanted to defend myself. Well, maybe, I defended myself in an exaggerated way.

"I didn't mean to-,"my apologetic words were cut off when I just saw how badly he got really hurt.

"Yo-u-r nose," I stuttered as I pointed at his nose.

"What now?" he asked while he rose an eyebrow at me, too annoyed.

"It's- it's- bleeding," I hardly said it.

Bright, red blood was flowing slowly from his nose down to his lips, to his chin until it stained in the white bed sheets. I watched the direction of the blood, horrified to myself for being such a violent person.

"Crap! My nose is sensitive," he mumbled as he he wiped the blood only with his bare hands.

But, the bleeding didn't stop. Like a reflex action, I drew closer to him and tilted his head up to prevent further nose bleeding.

"You really hit me hard, huh? Are you a-," he spoke but hesitated.

My focus was fixed on his bloody nose so I didn't really mind his mocking questions. After so many thoughts of hesitation, he finally looked at me in the eyes and asked, "Are you a tomboy?"

His eyes were showing now curiosity and excitement. I was hardly able to speak. So, I said nothing but just supported his head while staring at him, expressionless.

He also decided to keep quiet. I was standing beside him while he sat silently on the bed. We just gazed deeply into each others eyes for who knows how long. After what I just did to him, he talked to me right away like nothing just happened. Maybe this guy wasn't really a stubborn, bad guy. Maybe, I was wrong of my impression when Mrs. Li talked about her son.

I had so many thoughts piled up in my mind. I barely noticed what my expression was when I looked at him. Surprisingly, he just really gazed at my eyes. I shoved away my thoughts and looked at him just the way he did. There was a long silence. I felt awkward. Someone has to break this silence. Someone must break it. He gazed at me like he knew exactly what was on my mind. So, I gave up.

I cleared my throat noisily and walked away from him to get some distance, to get some distance to breathe. Fair enough, the bleeding already stopped.

"Here," I said uneasily and stretched out my hand that was holding a white handkerchief.

"Thanks," he mumbled and received the handkerchief.

"Just in case, it bleeds again," I reasoned.

It was again silent for another moment. But, this time, he broke the silence.

"You know? I appreciate all the effort you just did including imposing your violence on me but still, I won't go to school. My apologies for not warning you for wasted efforts," this guy said it fluently and coolly.

He really is a stubborn, foolish, rich brat. I said nothing for my long patience is really slipping away. But, I need to be more patient. I need to find a way to accomplish my mission. I have to because this is the only way I could ever pay the kindness Mrs. Li has given to us.

"Please… Will you please just go to school?" I said, kneeling down, my eyes on the ground as I pleaded in front of him.

It took him more than a minute to refuse my pleading. But to my surprise, he didn't refuse right away.

"Why are you doing this? We don't even know each other," he replied, his voice hoarse. I didn't look at him but still fixed my eyes on the floor.

"It's because-," I paused, thinking hard to know the best convincing answer to his question. I pondered for quite a while before I looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's because I care!" I said seriously.

His face was suddenly stunned. So, he didn't expect that my answer was going to be like that. But yes, it's true.

"I care so much for Mrs. Li. She's been so worried about you," I continued.

"This is none of your business," he said harshly, not breaking his gaze at me.

"Don't you think you're causing so many problems for your mother? Do you want to see her sad because of you?" I asked, not minding the cold, harsh words he just said.

Hearing this, he quickly looked away from me. His messy hair hid his eyes.

"My mom died when I was still three. I never knew what it feels like to have a mother," I said without realizing it.

This was more than just a mission. I will do my best in this task because this is all for Mrs. Li.

"Just this once, do a little sacrifice on your part for Mrs. Li, for your only mother," my mouth was most of the time not coordinating with my mind because most of the time, it speaks what's coming from the core of my heart.

"Just this once, make your mother happy," I said.

I don't know what else I could do to convince him to go to school and have a normal life again. This stranger is the most stubborn and most self-centered person I have ever met. He just swiftly went inside his bathroom, shutting the door close, leaving me alone.

Minutes ticked by. He wasn't still going out from the bathroom. I sat waiting on a chair while looking up to the blue sky. Whatever he was doing or whatever he was thinking, I am definitely not going to give up. I will finish what I have started and I will grant my promise.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

My eyes searched for the room, now seeing the familiar face of this stubborn guy. I covered my mouth as I could hardly breathe.

"I- I am-er," I said breathlessly, thinking of excuses.

I couldn't help but blush like a red tomato when my eyes met his. His hair was freshly wet, the color of his hair darker. He wore nothing but wrapped his waist with a white towel exposing his fair masculine chest and body.

"Now,now, who's the pervert?" he said, sneering right at me.

My eyes must have obviously traveled from his hair, face, and all the way down. I quickly looked away from him shamefully and breathed in more air to relax.

"What are you saying? I'm still here because I'll never give up on you," I said, still not looking at him.

"So, that means you're not leaving unless I prepare for school and leave with you?" he asked, more like he was saying what was on my mind.

"Yes," I whispered.

"So, that means you're not leaving unless you're assured that I'm going to school?" he asked again.

"Yes!" I said, my voice determined.

"So, that means you're going to watch me change into my uniform to make sure that I'm not going to escape and really go to school?" he asked once more.

But this time, my jaw dropped at this question. What is he thinking? He thinks I'm some kind of perverted girl, doesn't he? My patience was almost at its limit.

I paced towards him and stood now in front of him.

"I'll wait outside," I said through gritted teeth and locked my tense, controlled eyes at him before silently leaving his bedroom.

Infinite patience is the key to my success in this mission. Indeed, I waited patiently right behind his door. I was lucky enough to still have much time left before my class starts. I really need to practice waking up early since probably, I'm going to have to do this every day.

In about ten minutes, the door knob twisted and a decent high school boy came out.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, making it hardly audible. I blinked once and just then, tears just slipped down on my cheek.

"I didn't really expect you'd do it." I said, feeling just so moved by his obedience.

"Stop crying, idiot. I'm not doing this for you," he said, chuckling at the same time.

"Who's crying?" I asked defensively, denying the fact.

"Well… you did a pretty good job," he said patting my shoulder.

I grabbed my school bag and we both walked together to get out of the house. I waited until I was sure that he really was heading to school with his personal driver.

"Good luck with school!" I said cheerfully, waving my hand at him while he rode in his car service to school. The car engine started and moved in moderate speed. Soon enough, the car was already out of my sight.

I walked in a moderate pace towards my classroom. Most of my classmates always already arrive in school even though there is still fifteen minutes left before the first class begins. When I slid the class door open, the sound I produced froze the babbles of conversation from my classmates. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and the others caught a glance at me in a second, a hint of surprise in their faces.

"Ohayo Sakura chan!" Rika greeted me first with a smile. The rest of my friends did the same happy – good – morning greeting.

"Ohayo!" I, too, greeted my friends with my widest smile because this morning, was the start of a very good day.

I succeeded! Now, Mrs. Li doesn't need to worry anymore and she'll be happy. In this classroom, I am definitely the happiest and luckiest student today.

"You're unusually early, Sakura chan," Chiharu commented jokingly.

"My alarm clock was effectively annoying," I replied.

My friends laughed at my nonsense reason. They were very surprised that I am early in going to school today for the very first time. But, they were also truly happy for my improvement. I'm happy to be blessed with real, true friends.

The atmosphere of our classroom was filled with random, small but interesting conversations of little and big circle of friends. The topics are all usual and most likely the same everyday. Girls and boys talk about their bad, good, funny, and embarrassing experiences every now and then. Sassy and shy girls squeal and giggle as they share each other's secret crushes. Geniuses or sometimes, called nerds or geeks talk about homework in Science and Math but their small talk travels beyond, beyond the planets, galaxies and aliens. This is indeed a normal classroom of diverse teenagers. But as of this moment, I just wanted to be happy about my good start this morning and the relief of getting rid of that annoying, self-centered guy from my sight.

"Its 7:30," one of my classmates shouted, forewarning us that it is time for our first class.

The talkative and comfortable ambiance just quickly faded away when everyone went back to their respective seats and sat erect.

"I wonder if Mr. Shinichi sensei will have another very long examination today," Yamazaki said.

He swallowed in his throat noisily while all of us anxiously waited for our first class. Our science teacher is a really strict teacher who scolds a full hour length and gives us almost a daily dose of nose bleeding, long examinations.

"He's already late for five minutes," Chiharu said, acting like a public information officer.

"Maybe he's sick…" someone from the back assumed, hopeful that it would be true.

I don't know why the classroom was so tense. Maybe Mr. Shinichi actually told them to be prepared. It's like a warning to a very difficult test. I don't understand the class' tension since I always come in late for class so I always miss the first part of our Chemistry class.

"He's never been late but maybe, today's going to be an exception," another one of my classmates supported the previous statement.

My classmates exchanged a lot of suggestions and guesses which I didn't really bother to listen. Instead, I just scanned my Chemistry book to review while waiting for what they call as, "terror time."

Everyone was waiting silently so everyone can also hear the heavy footsteps of our so called, terror teacher from the outside lobby. The footsteps stopped and he finally slid the door open like opening our gateway to our personal hell.

"Good morning everyone!" our professor greeted once he came inside our classroom.

I stood up from my seat and looked up to greet formally our teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Yasunori. It's nice to see you this morning," every student greeted fluently.

In the first place, why is Mr. Yasunori, our class advisor, here instead of our strict, meticulous chemistry teacher, Mr. Shinichi sensei?

Maybe, my classmates were right. Maybe, Mr. Shinichi is really seriously ill and he requested Mr. Yasunori sensei to inform us of his absence and will leave us exercises or instructions to do from Mr. Shinichi.

"Why is Mr. Yasunori here?" Chiharu also asked the same question I wanted to ask.

"Banzai! No Mr. Shinichi sensei! No test!" the boys all chorused each other doing some high fives for their lucky day.

Girls kept whispering like restless honey bees due to this unexpected absence.

"Quiet down!" Mr. Yasunori said with authority.

Immediately, the whole class hushed and only the squeaks of moving chairs were the noises to be heard. Mr. Yasunori cleared his throat signaling to speak.

"Again, good morning students! You may be wondering why I'm here right now instead of Mr. Shinichi," Mr. Yasunori began but was interrupted by the whispering girls in the front.

"He's sick. I told you so," Rika whispered to Chiharu.

"Mr. Shinichi isn't ill or absent but he is present in school. In fact, he's waiting right outside your classroom," Mr. Yasunori clarified, specifically fixing his attention to the whispering girls in the front.

"So, I asked a little of Mr. Shinichi's time to tell all of you a very important announcement," sensei said with a hint of excitement but nobody in the class wore excited faces about the new announcement because of utter disappointment regarding Mr. Shinichi.

"What is it sensei?" Chiharu asked to cover everyone's lack of interest.

Somehow, Mr. Yasunori appreciated it.

"Very well then… I would like to announce that starting today, you will meet and study with your new classmate," Mr. Yasunori said it too lively.

"A new classmate? Wow! That's great!" Yamazaki exclaimed after a few seconds of the announcement.

The others followed Yamazaki's thrill of excitement. Now, everyone's totally curious. Well, I admit. So am I. This event just happened in my class for the first time.

"So, are you all ready to meet your new classmate?" Sensei asked, also thrilled with all the excitement. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Please come in," Mr. Yasunori said, talking to someone from outside the door.

Too bad, for my new classmate, he or she is going to be shy and lonely. I don't want my new classmate to be lonely. I'll make friends with him or her. I was spacing out of my imaginations of my new classmate that I barely looked when the door slid open.

"He's so handsome!" I heard a girl squeal from the back of my seat. I looked at the girls and they were all like day dreaming, squealing with delight and giggling softly. The boys were sort of down and seemed to have lost a game.

"Hi," I heard a husky voice greet everyone. So, he must be a guy which explains all the fantasizing girls.

"Nice to meet you," said a manly voice.

This time, my eyes searched for my new classmate. He was standing beside Mr. Yasunori, his face tilted towards my opposite side. I couldn't get a clear view of his face. But, something is familiar. I stared keenly on my new classmate. His hair... it is a messy auburn.

I'll just talk to him later. Maybe, I'll make friends with him. Now, I was paying attention to the new classmate.

"My name is Li Syaoran," said our new classmate.

Now, he faced everyone and bowed his head in a respectful manner.

"It cannot be… I must be hallucinating," I gasped seeing in front of our classroom the stubborn self centered guy wearing a school uniform with his bag slung on his shoulder.

I pinched my face to wake up from my sleep but surprisingly, my cheek felt painful where I pinched it.

_"What is this stubborn rich brat doing here? Is he following me?"_ I thought.

Mr. Yasunori was busy narrating all about my new classmate which looks exactly like the rich stubborn brat that I barely know.

My mouth fell open while I looked at Mr. Yasunori and then to him in the front. It just seemed so real. I stared at him, shocked. Unexpectedly, he caught a glimpse at me. But, his face did not seem at all stunned. Maybe, I just mistook him for that guy.

"So, Syaoran, there is one empty seat intended for you," Sensei said.

The new classmate searched for it ending up to the place near me.

"Its right there… beside Kinomoto Sakura," Sensei added.

I'd really had enough for today. My mind is full of confusion.

"Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura?" Mr. Yasunori called me.

My mind snapped back to reality causing me to stand up right away, startled.

"Please guide Li Syaoran in the lessons and classes since you're his seatmate," Mr. Yasunori sensei instructed me.

When he said that, I felt that most of the girls were firing a glare at me. What did I just do?

"Ye-s, Si-r…" I stuttered, agreeing in his instructions.

The new boy walked towards me and stole a glance at me before going to his seat. I kept quiet, pretending that I was studying my chemistry book. About, the whole "be friendly" thing, I highly doubt I'll do that now.

"Hey," the boy next to me mumbled.

I looked up from my book and saw a pair of dazzling, auburn eyes. I said nothing, fearing that my assumptions were true.

"Thanks for the wake up call," he whispered to me.

I was at a loss for words. He leaned closer to me and I just stayed there, frozen in my seat.

"Do you mind sharing a book?" he asked.

I just shook my head and both of us started reading the lesson about chemical bonds. Though, I couldn't really concentrate because I wanted to just be sure again that my assumption was right.

"Were you-" I asked, hesitating. He lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"Were you- the guy- this morning?" I just spitted out the question that keeps bugging my head.

He chuckled at my nervousness.

"You were so noisy," he said coolly.

That answer just made my day the worst day ever. The stubborn, sleepy head guy this morning is now my classmate plus he's my seatmate. How could I ever be so lucky? This is a bad joke.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

He bent his head like we were having some sort of top secret conversation.

"What I'm doing here? I'm going to school and what makes you think that I'm following you? Ugh… following you makes my day annoying, idiot," he hissed back.

"Because, there are so many schools here in Tomoeda Japan, and you end up enrolling in my school?" I threw back a support to my accusation.

"Don't you think it's just a bad coincidence? It's my mom who enrolled me here, and what makes you think that I like to be here?" he answered back right away.

"I am definitely the unluckiest girl in the world," I sighed. Fate was playing on me. I don't like his arrogance and his stubbornness. Anything about his personality just irritates me.

"You just made me the unluckiest guy too," he said and heavily sighed.

The class hours felt like years. The teachers were giving him special treatment because he just transferred here and still needs to cope up with so many things. So, we were now sharing books for at least a week or more before he can have his own books. The tension between us was tight. I ignored him as much as he ignored me.

Finally, it was lunchtime and I eagerly went with my friends.

"Hey, hey Sakura chan, won't you introduce us to our new classmate?" Chiharu asked but it sounded more like a command to me.

"Yeah, Sakura chan! We'd like to meet him," Rika agreed while Yamazaki, on the other hand, was busy talking some made up story to Naoko.

"Li Syaoran came from Hongkong but he went here to Japan because he is a model who has a career here in Japan. He's really handsome- and you know, Naoko," Yamazaki chattered on and on about his very own history of the new guy but was interrupted to a rather irritated Chiharu.

"Will you please stop fantasizing and telling crappy stories to Naoko about him?" she said furiously, covering Yamazaki's mouth.

I don't really want to deal with their persistent requests at me and listen to all their comments about him so I just ate silently my lunch. As I chewed absentmindedly, I stole a glance at him. He was just sitting quietly on his seat, reading a book. He looked really lonely.

Suddenly, he turned his head toward me and I just, quickly looked away. The whole day passed in peace. I was just as quiet as he was. I ignored him much as he did. So, I went through an awkward atmosphere for the whole afternoon.

I grabbed my books and notebooks stuffing them inside my school bag and fixed my hair a little to get ready to go home. As soon as I was done, I sprinted towards the classroom door so that I'll go home first than him. I was already walking in the school grounds when I exchanged goodbyes to my friends.

Then, my ears caught an unpleasant honking noise. I turned around. There was a black shiny car on my side. I stared at it blankly not really thinking the honking noise was meant for me. The tinted car window moved down.

"Ms. Kinomoto Sakura. Mrs. Li instructed me to drive you home," a grown up man wearing black sunglasses and a black suit said to me.

"Huh? Mrs. Li doesn't need to bother hiring a personal driver for me to go home safe. I can walk, sir. No, thank you," I said.

However, the man stepped down from the car and opened the car door for me.

"I guess… Refusal is not an option?" I muttered.

Defeated, I bowed down to get inside the car and was stunned to see the punk rich brat/ my new classmate/ my new seatmate sitting already in the leather passenger's seat.

"Oh..." It was all I can say.

He glanced at me and soon looked back to the view from the car window. I sat beside him and we rode on a silent drive. When we reached the house's front door, Mrs. Li was already there waiting.

"Sakura chan! Welcome home!" she exclaimed happily and hugged me. Then, she broke the hug and turned to him.

"Syaoran kun! Welcome home!" she gave multiple kisses in his cheeks that made him blush, embarrassed.

"Mom! Stop it!" he begged.

I laughed, seeing how childish he can be.

"Let's eat! Dinner's waiting," Mrs. Li said in a very delightful voice as she gestured towards the dining hall.

She was like floating in joy.

My stomach rumbled seeing the grand delicious dinner prepared on a sophisticated manner on the table. Still, like the first time I was here, the food was too much for a few persons.

The three of us ate dinner, Mrs. Li smiling while talking about her experiences today while Syaoran, that was his name, and I chewed silently while we listened to her.

"So, Sakura and I were talking about last night and I'm just so happy, Sakura, that you were able to make Syaoran go to school!" Mrs. Li said gratefully, glancing at me, smiling. I was also smiling, happy for her.

I stole a glance at Syaoran to know what he's feeling. Maybe he'll be angry for all the forcing and pushing I have done but when I had the chance to look at him, he was smiling too.

"I'm glad to help," I said to Mrs. Li.

"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Li said, her eyes seemed like it was about to cry.

Syaoran chuckled slightly seeing her mother teary eyed.

"She's persistent," he commented.

Mrs. Li and I just both laughed at his annoyed face.

"By the way, Syaoran kun, her name is Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto," Mrs. Li began.

Now, she really formally introduced me to him. I just put a small smile so that Mrs. Li will not feel uncomfortable.

"Aahhhh... Sakura," he said my name at the very least.

"She'll be living with us for a while, so treat her well okay?" Mrs. Li went on and on.

She was really the only one talking for the most part during the entire dinner.

"What? Why is this annoying girl living with us? With me?" he protested.

"It's a long story," Mrs. Li answered calmly.

"But mom! I don't like her!" he revolted even more.

Ouch, those words hurt. But, what makes him think that I like him? He is the most stubborn, most arrogant and most stupid person I've ever met.

"My dear, whether you like it or not… She will live here," Mrs. Li's voice was still calm but there was a sharp edge to it.

I should really leave here as soon as possible.

"I'll stay here only for a few weeks," I muttered.

Mrs. Li frowned at my response, now glaring at Syaoran strictly.

"Do you want her to be homeless? She's been through a lot. It's a long story, Syaoran. So, please just try to know her better so you two can get along well in the future," Mrs. Li said calmly but her request sounded more like a command for Syaoran.

"Fine,"Syaoran grumbled.

Syaoran saying that he's fine with me living here is clearly against his will. We were almost finish eating dinner but she was still talking about so many things.

"Syaoran kun, I'm sorry dear but I'll be leaving for Hongkong tomorrow morning. I still got some business to deal with," Mrs. Li said, her face not as delightful as before.

He just looked away from her, saying nothing.

"Don't be sad. Sakura chan is here," she said, trying to comfort him using me but it completely results to an opposite effect.

The two of us just don't work out together. Our first meeting sure is a good evidence.

"Whatever," he said.

His face was upset but it was just a mask to his pain of being lonely and missing his mom.

"Sakura chan, will you please accompany him in the house and also at school?" she said, pleading.

I almost choked on the piece of cake I was eating when she said that.

"Please Sakura chan, I don't want him to be lonely. He's really not obedient at times but he just took a big step on going back to school. Please make him behave well. I really don't know where to seek help," Mrs. Li whispered.

I can feel the pain as she said those requests and I just can't refuse with this kindhearted person.

"But, how? How do I make him good?" I whispered.

Her face suddenly brightened up because asking this meant like a yes.

"Like, waking him up on time, monitoring his studies, just accompanying him always and guiding him to the right things. Things like that… He really doesn't listen to other people except me and maybe, just maybe, he'll listen to you," Mrs. Li whispered to me but it was barely a whisper.

"What's that supposed to mean? Like she's my personal maid?" he exclaimed, obviously not agreeing to his Mom's idea.

Mrs. Li stared at him, her face serious but concerned.

"What a brilliant idea, Syaoran!" Mrs. Li exclaimed in pure delight, her eyes flicked with enthusiasm.

"I can work as a maid here but a personal maid? That's not right," I said trying to lead this conversation to a safer direction for me.

Syaoran's face was flushed with fury.

"No, dear… You're not going to be a personal maid," Mrs. Li clarified to me.

I sighed of relief upon hearing this and so did he.

"Sakura chan… will you be Syaoran's personal assistant?" Mrs. Li asked, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

Seriously, you've got to be kidding me! I did not know how to express to her politely my refusal.

"Please…?" she continued, her puppy dog eyes are indeed very hard to resist.

She really cared the most for her son who by the way is the person I loathe the most. I tried my hardest to speak but it seemed like the words won't fit. I was tongue tied. Syaoran was signaling me a big NO and for that one time, we have finally agreed on something.

But then, Mrs. Li continued.

"Now, that settles it. I can go abroad feeling at ease," Mrs. Li said, now grinning sheepishly.

"Your silence means yes, right?" Mrs. Li assumed.

Syaoran and I exchanged shocked glances at each other; both of us were at a loss for words.

**Rainvilla: **I hope you have read it all the way. Give me reviews for any suggestions to this story or just comments. But please, no flames… anyways, I tried my best so just enjoy!


	5. when i became his slave

**Rainvilla: **I'm so sorry for not being able to update for a very long time… but here it is… chapter 5. Please Read and Review!

_**Chapter 5: When I became his official slave**_

It was indeed a bright Sunday morning. The rays of the sun slowly penetrated through the glass window that made my eyes squint while I lay comfortably on my bed. I know that the sun has long been up because I can clearly hear the birds chirping, but my body just wants to sleep until noon. So, I covered my eyes with the blanket and went back to sleep.

Just when I was about to wander in my dreams, I felt someone tugging my shoulders nonstop but my mind and body was too tired to care. Touya oniisan keeps on doing this every single morning but I won't let him ruin this wonderful weekend. Several minutes passed but the tugging never stopped.

"Oniisan, I'm tired. Just go eat something from the fridge," I mumbled to him as I flinched my arms and buried myself under the sheets.

"I'm hungry. Get up and make me an English breakfast."

Oniisan's voice seemed calmer than the usual. He usually yells at me every time he tries to wake me up. Wait… this isn't oniisan's voice. There's a stranger who got inside my bedroom. I quickly got up from shock and stood there, frozen.

"Finally, you got up…sleepyhead," Syaoran said in a low voice. He looked at me from head to toe with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. My eyes followed with his stare and when I scanned myself, I realized that I was only wearing a tank top and very short shorts.

"You pervert!" I screamed as I quickly pulled my blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Like there's anything to see," he mumbled as he walked away and left.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to relieve my embarrassment. Just then, the door opened and Syaoran entered the room without my permission.

"I'm starving seriously! So hurry up and cook in the kitchen!" he said in a very low voice and quickly slammed the door.

It's a bright Sunday morning and yet I am greeted with a harsh shout of command. Even though I was not in the mood for breakfast, I quickly headed to the kitchen and started cooking his breakfast.

"He's such a hot tempered guy. It's not like he's the only one who has got to eat," I grumbled to myself while finishing his omelet.

Then, I quickly turned to search for plates and bowls and to my surprise; Syaoran was already standing near the kitchen counter.

"Whoa! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shrieked.

"Did you just say something about me a while ago?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh? Me? Nothing… erm… I was just saying that breakfast is done!" I stuttered while looking away from his eyes.

Afterwards, he just left in the kitchen without a word and went to the dining room. Phew! That was close.

Finally, I finished setting the table and cooking his strawberry pancakes, cheese omelet, French toast and making his sweet caramel coffee.

"You are now eating a Sakura special homemade breakfast. Delicious, isn't it?" I said confidently as he took a bite of the omelet.

"I don't understand why mom chose you as my personal maid knowing now that you'll never be qualified," Syaoran replied.

"Excuse me… If I were left with a choice, I would've never agreed to become your personal maid and why am I not qualified? I just made you a wonderful breakfast," I said with a hint of exasperation.

"You obviously don't know what royal men eat for breakfast hence making this breakfast lacking of sophistication," he replied calmly.

My temper was rising rapidly and I couldn't hold it in any longer so I just walked out of the dining room. I've always hated arrogant rich guys who look down on people just because they can get anything they want. God, I hate him. My stomach growled loudly so I instantly got loaves of bread and a carton of juice inside the fridge. Just as I was about to climb the stairs to go to my room, Syaoran called me.

"What is it now? Do you want me to call you your majesty? Your highness?" I said sarcastically.

"If you want to," Syaoran replied coolly.

I continued marching up the stairs feeling even more upset than before.

"Wait," he shouted as he climbed the stairs.

"What now?" I asked even though I really didn't want to.

"I don't like eating something sweet like strawberry pancakes. So, you eat it," Syaoran said.

"I don't want to. I made it for you and when I cook for somebody, I never eat it," I replied.

"Just eat it alright," he said and swiftly grabbed my hand and led me all the way to the dining room.

"Here," he said as he pushed his plate towards me. In the end, he triumphed in making me eat what I cooked.

As I chewed pancake chunks in my mouth while staring blankly outside, I suddenly noticed that the household gardeners weren't around unlike before.

"Wait a minute, where did the gardeners go?" I asked Syaoran.

"Others may have gone home or maybe strolling in a park or something," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"Why would they go home when they have their own rooms here?" I asked again.

"Naturally… because Sunday has always been the servants' day–off," Syaoran replied.

"Oh… I see… but, only a few of the servants go home on day–offs right?" I asked.

"Since Sunday is their only day–off, pretty much all of them go home every time it's Sunday," Syaoran said.

My eyes widened in shock as I heard of this sudden information. So, this would mean that I would be spending the entire Sunday with just the two of us alone in the mansion. Weird and frightening imaginations just kept popping in my head. What if this arrogant spoiled brat would play dirty tricks on me while I'm not on guard or worse what if this weirdo harasses me while I'm taking a nap?

"Oi! What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh? Nothing," I chuckled nervously as I realized the dangerous situation that has befallen me.

Nothing but a long dead awkward silence fell between us. Syaoran said nothing but merely cleared his throat every now and then as he scanned through the daily newspaper. I hastily tried to finish the pancakes so I can get out of the dining room as soon as possible but ended up choking.

"What's with the hurry? Here, drink this up," Syaoran muttered and gave me the caramel coffee I made.

"I don't like sweet coffee anyway," he added softly.

I gulped the coffee all at once to relieve myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked whilst patting my back softly.

"I'm okay… I was just in a hurry because-," I replied but stopped to look for any excuses as to why I was so much in a hurry.

"Because?" Syaoran asked, his face skeptical.

"Ah! It's because my friends and I were planning to go to the mall today for shopping," I mumbled quickly, quite satisfied with the lie I just made.

"So, I'll be going to my bedroom now to change and head out soon. Bye!" I spoke very fast and rushed to my bedroom in a hurry to avoid further awkwardness.

After 30 minutes, I opened my bedroom door with a big smile on my face because my friends agreed to meet up with me in such short notice. However, my big smile quickly faded when I saw Syaoran's face right in front of me now.

"I'll be back later this evening. Bye!" I said eagerly to him.

"I forbid you to leave," Syaoran interrupted in an instant.

"What? You can't tell me what not to do," I said right back at him.

"As a matter of fact, I can. Since you are my personal maid from now on, this makes me your master and what can masters do? Oh, right! Give commands that you must follow such as commanding you not to leave," Syaoran said coolly.

His words just brought me back to the unfortunate reality of what Mrs. Li requested of me before she left. Darn! He has such a photographic memory. But wait, today is the mansion servants' day–off so that means I am free to go.

"But, you forgot one thing, Mr. Know–it–all. Today is the servants' official day–off so I am free as a flying bird today," I said while grinning sheepishly.

"You are not one of the mansion's household servants but you are my personal maid. Hence, you are excluded from the Sunday day–off tradition and it is only I who gets to decide when you can have a day–off," Syaoran defended right away.

"Okay… matters discussed so I'm going to leave now. Again, BYE!" I exclaimed and sprinted towards the living room.

Syaoran also ran towards the living room and to my surprise, he was so fast that he came first in going to the main door.

"You're not so fast as I expected," Syaoran said, smirking right at me.

"Come on, I really want to have fun with my friends. Besides, there's nothing for me to do around here," I pleaded.

"That's not true… Here is a list of the chores you need to accomplish for the day specially written by me," Syaoran said and handed me the paper he was holding a while ago.

"Laundry, cleaning the living room, bedroom, bathroom -," My eyes widened as I read the long list of chores that he just dumped on me.

"Once you are done with everything that is listed in there, you are free to go and enjoy yourself. Why don't you start now?" Syaoran retorted.

With a living room having an equivalent area of two large bedrooms, how am I suppose to finish this on time for me to be able to catch up with my friends?

"This is going to take all day long. Can't I just do this some other time? Chiharu, Rika and Naoko are already waiting for me," I explained once more hoping that he'll give in.

"Do you really want to suffer of guilt because of breaking the promise you made with my mom?" Syaoran retorted.

Breaking the promise I did not willingly make to Mrs. Li is the last thing I would ever do. Upset and defeated, I climbed the long flight of stairs, went to my bedroom, and changed back to my ordinary clothes.

I was still upset about the whole thing so I just remained silent while cleaning the living room. On the other hand, Mr. Know–it–all was seated comfortably on the couch, watching some unknown cable channel. After mopping and sweeping the floor, I started dusting the cabinets, coffee table until the only furniture left was the entertainment showcase furniture.

While I was busy dusting and arranging the CDs and DVDs on the drawers, Syaoran was complaining that I was blocking the television's view but I completely ignored him and just continued wiping.

"Move to corner of the television because you're blocking the view," Syaoran's voice kept bugging on my head but my body was too tired to grant his command.

In the end, Syaoran just turned off the television and went upstairs.

Afterwards, I decided to clean his bathroom before doing his laundry.

"Oh, you're done with the living room," Syaoran merely said as I entered his bedroom.

I just glanced at him without saying a word and went to his bathroom. Even though I felt so down today, I was instantly amazed by Syaoran's bathroom. His bathroom is similar to those that I see in décor magazines featuring five and seven star hotels. I've never seen a bathroom so big, so spacious, and elegant that it can be possible for a person to sleep here.

I shut the door and decided to call my friends first.

"Hello, Chiharu san, I'm so sorry but I can't join with you guys today. I'm so sorry for making you wait for me," I explained to Chiharu on the phone.

"It's alright Sakura chan. But, why can't you go out today? Are you not feeling well?" Chiharu asked, her voice showing a lot of concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I have some unattended matters I have to deal with today," I explained.

"Well… okay… see yah on Monday!" Chiharu replied.

"Give my best regards to Naoko and Rika! Bye!" I added.

"Oi! Sakura chan says hi to you two!" I clearly heard Chiharu's shout over the phone before hanging up.

I kept sitting on the toilet seat as I stared blankly at my cell phone. I sighed just thinking how fun it would have been if I were together with Naoko, Chiharu and Rika right now. I'm so silly. I already miss them even though I know we'll surely see each other on Monday. As I randomly scanned my mobile photos, I came across a photo of me standing beside Tomoyo. I wonder if Tomoyo is doing fine in England. It has been two years since she left Japan and I never heard any news from her since then.

Unknowingly, my cell phone was already wet with tears. While I was busy wiping my cell phone with my handkerchief, the door opened and Syaoran was just there looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked, still looking at me with a shocked face.

"Nothing," I muttered softly as I hurriedly brushed my hands against my cheeks.

"Were you- just taking a- dump in my toilet?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh? No way!" I answered him back but as I realized that I am indeed sitting on his toilet seat right now, anyone could've assumed the same thing.

Abruptly, I can feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Okay… if you say so…. but just to be sure, clean the toilet first before leaving because I have to pee," Syaoran said nonchalantly and shut the door close.

"I said I wasn't pooping!" I exclaimed but he must've not heard me.

I cleaned the toilet as fast as I could but my face still remained red due to utter embarrassment.

"I'm done," I said while trying my best to hide my flushed face from him.

Syaoran just quickly entered the bathroom and pretended like nothing happened.

"Ummm… Syaoran," I said in a loud voice against the bathroom door.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I will do the laundry now. Where can I find your clothes?" I asked.

"Inside the hamper, right outside the closet room," Syaoran replied.

I was able to find his fully stacked hamper of clothes right away. However, I was hesitant to touch his clothes not because they have been worn and are dirty but because these clothes belong to a guy I barely know. As soon as I reached the age of ten, I have been responsible in washing the clothes of my Dad, Touya oniisan, and of course, my clothes since Dad is too busy working and Touya oniisan is too lazy to do it. Maybe, he just dislikes doing girly tasks such as doing laundry. This is the first time that I'd be doing laundry for a stranger and indeed, it felt strange. But, I have to do this because I know that if I won't do it; this arrogant brat won't let me get away with it. Hence, I put on rubber gloves and began sorting his clothes into whites, colored ones, and delicates.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran shouted with questions written all over his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" I retorted while still busy in gathering his boxers and briefs on one corner.

"You really are one weird perverted girl, aren't you?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" I asked, now being the one who is puzzled.

"I commanded you to do some decent laundry yet here you are, gathering and collecting my used underwear secretly?" Syaoran exclaimed, his face now slightly horrified.

"HUH?" It was the only word I can say at the moment while I tried to look for any explanation regarding his accusation only to realize that I was unintentionally holding one of his briefs for a while until now.

At once, I immediately tossed his underwear to the floor and was speechless for a moment.

"NO! It's not what you think it looks like! You see... Before washing the clothes in the washing machine, one must separate the white clothes from the colored ones and lastly but most importantly, separate ones delicates or underwear," I explained hastily.

"Oh… Okay… But the next time you're doing my laundry, I'll be the one to sort the clothes," he mumbled softly.

I stared at him because I was surprised that a brat like him can offer help in doing household chores and to my surprise, Syaoran's face is now blushing furiously. I chuckled to myself at the thought that the most arrogant, self–centered, spoiled brat I've met in my whole life actually gets embarrassed.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked while shoving his right hand to cover his flushed cheeks.

"You don't like somebody else seeing and touching your used underwear. Am I right? So, why not wash your underwear yourself?" I retorted while trying to hold back my laughter due to his childishness.

"I, who is the heir of the biggest business dynasty in Asia and is one of the richest teenagers in the world, would wash my own clothes?" he retorted with his head held up too high.

"I only suggested about you washing your own underwear since you're too shy about it," I clarified.

Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away from me. But, I walked towards him and really looked at him in the eye.

"I have far more important things to do than doing laundry," Syaoran insisted, still diverting his eyes away from me.

"Aren't you being underwear shy all of a sudden? Master, is it okay if I wash your underwear by hand?" I teased.

His face turned reddish even more especially his ears.

"Dummy… What's the use of inventing and buying washing machines? You still have a lot of tasks to complete yet here you are wasting your time with this pointless conversation," Syaoran said and suddenly left.

"But you're the one who approached me first in the first place," I complained but he was nowhere in sight by the time I tried to defend myself.

For about an entire afternoon, all I did was doing his laundry, vacuuming the hallways and living room, washing the dishes and cleaning thoroughly the kitchen and his bathroom. Just when I thought I would be able to rest for awhile, Syaoran called me again from downstairs saying that I should cook dinner. I wanted to lie on the bathroom tub a little bit more due to exhaustion but Syaoran kept on yelling that he's already very hungry. I, too, was starving to death already so I had no choice but to go to the kitchen and cook something to fill our empty stomachs. Now, I can understand how it feels like to be a slave.

"I want to eat something Italian," Syaoran said immediately and handed me a cooking book.

I tried scanning the pages he was pointing at. The names of the cooking recipes were all very unfamiliar that it made me dizzy for a minute.

"Serve the food after thirty minutes okay?" Syaoran commanded once more.

"But… I don't know how to cook Italian food," I replied.

"You remind me once again of how wrong and inexplicable my mom's decision is," he muttered and just simply walked away.

"That Mr. Know–it–all," I muttered through gritted teeth. I was slowly losing my patience but I was soon distracted due to the grumbling of my stomach.

By the time food was served, Syaoran's face was extremely shocked and kind of annoyed.

"Dinner is served," I muttered and went to the other side of the very long dining table. Syaoran and I are facing each other but we are about 15 feet apart.

"This doesn't look like anything similar to the one in the cooking book. I knew you were going to be a complete failure," Syaoran sighed.

"Actually, I didn't cook the food that was on the cooking book. I didn't want to waste any ingredients just to experiment on cooking some unknown Italian recipe just because you want to eat it. You should be thankful," I said confidently.

"Why should I be thankful? What if I would have stomachache because of this strange food of yours?" Syaoran retorted.

"You should be thankful and contented because right now, there are a whole lot of people who have nothing to eat. And for your information, that is noodles with seafood. Trust me, it's very delicious," I replied.

"If I weren't starving so much right now, I would have ordered from a restaurant right now," Syaoran mumbled and took a sip of my cooked seafood noodles.

"So, what do you think?" I asked nervously.

"Not bad," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm so glad you like it!" I exclaimed, extremely relieved that he didn't spit the food nor said it was awful.

"I didn't say I like it," Syaoran said snobbishly.

I just smiled at him and we continued eating in silence. As we exchanged quiet glances at each other every now and then, I realized how lonely the sons of famous wealthy parents can be. Here in the dining room, is a very long table which can accommodate 15 people but only Syaoran and I are eating together. Back at home, Dad, Touya oniisan and I eat breakfast and dinner together most of the time and whenever it was only me eating meals at home, I always felt so lonely. Syaoran must have been eating all by himself since his childhood days. Suddenly, all my anger and irritation faded and I don't know why but I just stood up on my chair and walked towards him.

"What now?" he asked, seeing that I'm now standing beside him.

_"What the heck are you doing Sakura? Now, he'll think you're so into him,"_I thought worriedly.

"Uhhh… I'm just waiting for you to finish your meal so I can wash the dishes," I muttered shyly.

"Why don't you take a seat first? I'm not done yet since you served a very big bowl of noodles," Syaoran said coolly.

So, I pulled the chair on his left and sat beside him awkwardly.

"You surprised me with your big appetite seeing that you finished everything so quickly," he commented out of the blue and smirked right at me.

I wanted to respond to his frank comment but I was left speechless and instead, ended up blushing uncontrollably.

"From now on, you're going to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for me every Sunday. Got it?" Syaoran commanded.

He never gets tired of ordering me around. My first reaction was to firmly refuse with this command but I was too shy to tilt my head up because of my flushed face. Besides, if I cook him meals every Sunday, he wouldn't be so lonely anymore unlike before. So, I just silently nodded and took his plates once he was done eating.

Right after I finished washing the dishes and tidying up the kitchen, I took a quick warm shower while listening to my favorite songs played on a cassette player.

I was busy looking for the pajama that matched the shirt I am wearing when, out of nowhere, I heard a low voice say "Hey." I turned my head to see who it was and to my surprise Syaoran was already standing beside the door of my bedroom. I screamed due to shock with my eyes so wide.

"You pervert! Don't you know how to knock?" I yelled at him while I grabbed the first pajama I saw and wore it so quick like the speed of light.

"I did, three times, but you never bothered to open it. So, I just let myself in," Syaoran explained.

"_He just walked in while I was changing and saw me not wearing any bottoms but only my panties. Yet, he never bothered to apologize? He's such a jerk," _I thought while firing a glare at him.

"I wouldn't have come here in the first place if you have finished all the tasks written on the list," Syaoran mumbled, making me more upset than ever.

"I vacuumed and cleaned the living room and hallways. I already cleaned the kitchen and your bathroom, did your laundry and even cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner for you today. There's nothing I could have possibly forgotten to do," I enumerated impatiently.

"Except one thing," Syaoran said.

"What?" I asked frankly.

"You forgot to clean my bedroom," Syaoran continued.

"Huh? I don't remember that being written on the list," I replied. Then, Syaoran immediately showed to me the piece of paper.

"Clean living room. Check! Hallway, check! Kitchen, check! Bathroom, check! Bedroom…Ohhh," I sighed as I read the list.

It was already 9:00 in the evening and at this time of the night; I usually just watch some regular television before sleepiness will strike me. However, this time around, I am currently busy wiping this spoiled brat's tables, drawers, and book shelves. On the other hand, Syaoran is busy too, busy reading some manga on a couch near me. While I was dusting the rest of the drawers, I happen to come across a lovely picture. It was a portrait of a beautiful girl whose hairstyle I find very amusing. Her hair was so black and it was parted into two and tied into two buns. I rarely find any girl who would style their hair like this nowadays.

"Who is she?" I asked Syaoran while showing to him the picture I found on one of the drawers.

"Just a close friend of mine back in Hongkong," he replied.

"Oh… I see… she's very pretty," I commented and placed the picture back inside the drawer.

"Hey, you're not getting all the accumulated dust on the books," he complained.

"Pardon me your master," I said sarcastically.

"Don't forget to include my CD cases," he added.

I was too tired to fight against his commands so I just went ahead and started wiping the cases of a lot of CDs. A certain CD cover caught my eye because of its simple yet emotional cover. It was entitled, First Love.

"Hey… where did you buy this CD? And who is Yiruma?" I asked Syaoran because I really couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"I didn't buy it. A friend gave it to me a long time ago. Anyway, Yiruma is one of my favorite piano composers," Syaoran replied.

"This is the first time I've heard of him but I bet he's really good basing solely on his CD cover," I commented and went back to dusting the other CD cases.

"What? You've never heard of him? Well, at least now, you'll hear him for the first time because of me," Syaoran said.

Then, he went over to get the CD and inserted it on a CD player.

Instantly, a soothing, beautiful yet very heartbreaking melody filled the room. My ears and my mind were completely captivated by the melody. Memories of my dad being hurt by those bad guys flashed back in my mind which made me miss my Dad even more.

"It's beautiful. What's the title of this song?" I asked, still mesmerized by the emotions behind this masterpiece.

"It's entitled, River Flows in You," Syaoran muttered softly.

Syaoran stopped talking or ordering me around and my mouth too remained shut because I wanted to solely hear the rest of this beautiful melody until the end.

I wanted to finish cleaning everything as soon as possible. Soon enough, I am wiping and arranging the decorations and picture frames on his bedside table which is now the only thing left for me to do. Different original pieces of Yiruma's piano compositions kept on playing, making my mind wander aimlessly. Every part of my body is sore and I was indeed completely exhausted. I yawned spontaneously and wiped my watery eyes as I tried to finish everything. But, my body wasn't coordinating with me anymore. Instead, my eyes were drooping to a close. I can still hear the sweet melody but the sound was becoming softer by the second. Just before my mind and body drifted to a sleep, I heard a voice saying, _"You did a good job today, Sakura. But, you were so foolish, following everything I said all day. Baka, sweet dreams…"_ and felt something gently touch my forehead.

**Rainvilla: **After 48 years, I was finally able to write the continuation of Imperfection. For those of you guys out there who want to continue reading this story, please do review so that I'll know that people are still reading and to give me some inspiration to write the next chappie… **thanks a lot for reviewing!**


	6. when failure comes w success

**Rainvilla: THANK U **so much for all your reviews! I thought that no one will read this story anymore since I haven't updated for so long… you guys just made my day! Enjoy reading the next chapter!

_**Chapter 6: When Failure Comes with Success**_

My body felt like being buried under the cushions. My back and even my arms were very sore. My eyes were still too heavy to even open a little bit. So, I just continued to hug tightly the big pillow in my arms until my back and arms would feel more relaxed before finally getting up. All of a sudden, the big pillow I was hugging slightly moved and I can feel something touching my waist. I tried to shove it away but it wouldn't budge at all. As a result, I had to open my eyes and I just saw the last thing I wanted to see in the morning.

"Good morning," Syaoran said calmly and smirked right in front of me.

I just stared at him in shock and scanned my surroundings only to find out that I am now embracing him tightly. _So, I wasn't hugging a pillow but a guy?_ I started to panic when I felt his hands wrapped tightly around my waist and when I realized that our faces were only about four inches apart.

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed and untangled his hands from my waist.

"Hey… you were the one who hugged me in the first place," he said nonchalantly.

"Where am I? And what the heck are you doing here?" I asked frantically. I sat up on the bed and stared at him in fright.

"What the heck am I doing here? This is my bedroom… I should be the one asking you that," Syaoran retorted right away.

Syaoran's face seemed annoyed as he got up from the bed.

"Why are you only wearing boxers? What did you do to me?" I asked but somehow afraid to hear the answer.

I controlled my eyes from tearing up so I pursed my lips and grabbed the sheets tight.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

"Don't beat around the bush alright? If you did something terrible to me, I swear, you'll never be forgiven by Touya oniisan," I said as I can hardly control the tears from flowing.

"Nothing happened last night. You fell asleep in the middle of cleaning. I tried my best to wake you up but you are one deep sleeper and that's it," Syaoran explained.

"You didn't explain the boxers," I mumbled.

"Ah? This? I always sleep like this because I can't sleep with a lot of clothes on because it feels too warm," Syaoran added.

"Swear to me that you're telling the truth," I commanded.

"Geez… I already told you nothing happened… Don't flatter yourself because you're not my type," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" I replied, now satisfied that everything was indeed okay until I realized that today is Monday.

"What time is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"8 in the morning," Syaoran replied.

I quickly jumped off the bed, rushed to the door as I told him to get ready for school as quick as possible.

"Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes, okay!" I yelled as I shut the door close.

Since I was used to waking up late most of the time during school days, I was able to take a shower and change in just ten minutes. Then, I went to the kitchen to get some loaves of bread and water jug bottles so we can just eat some breakfast on the way. Twenty minutes already passed but still, Syaoran hasn't gone downstairs.

"Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed when I opened his bedroom's door.

Syaoran did shower since I can see that his hair is already wet but he didn't change into his uniform.

"Why aren't you changing into your uniform? Today is Monday," I said.

"I'm not going to school today," Syaoran replied plainly.

"WHAT? You have to go to school today or you'll miss a lot of lessons and maybe quizzes today," I exclaimed.

"We're already late for school anyway. So, why not be absent instead?" he replied and went over to his bookshelf to get some manga.

"Stop making excuses. It is better to be late than never," I convinced.

But, Syaoran didn't even bother to raise his head from the manga he's reading.

My patience was fast fading so I tossed his manga book and dragged him out of his chair.

"You're going to school with me whether you like it or not," I muttered seriously.

"I said… I'm NOT going!" he yelled.

"If you're not going to school with me, then, I'm not going either unless you come with me," I said seriously.

He untangled himself from my grip and we stared angrily at each other for a moment.

"I'm serious. I won't go to school unless you'll come with me," I continued.

"Do whatever you like but I'm warning you, you're just wasting your time. So, why don't you just go ahead and leave without me alright?" he replied.

"You really are nothing but a pompous pain in the ass brat, aren't you? But, I'm sticking to my word," I said and walked away.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," I added and slammed the door.

"I just hate being late for anything," Syaoran whispered to himself after Sakura left.

Sakura was confident that Syaoran will soon give in and meet with her downstairs. While waiting, she decided to cook her favorite breakfast which is pancakes and also made a share for Syaoran. Sakura has already eaten her share and two hours have passed. Still, Sakura didn't hear any faint sound of footsteps going downstairs.

"What would you like for lunch miss?" one of the servants asked me.

"Whatever it is that is on the menu today," I replied.

It was already one hour before twelve noon but there was still no sign of Syaoran going downstairs.

"I'm sure Syaoran will go to school after eating lunch," I mumbled to myself before eating the steak prepared by the servants.

Two hours have passed and school will soon be over once they arrive there. But, Syaoran never went downstairs to eat breakfast nor lunch.

"I thought he has changed since he agreed to go to school with me last time but maybe he just did that because his mother was still here," I mumbled to myself while blankly staring at the untouched pancakes on the table.

"I missed school because of him! I hate spoiled brats the most, especially him! The person I hate the most in this whole wide world is no one else but Li Syaoran!" I exclaimed with fury as I stuffed myself with the pancakes I left for him.

In the end, Syaoran and I were absent on that entire school day.

The next morning, I was able to wake up early, thanks to the three alarm clocks on my bedside. Until now, I still can't believe that I will be doing this every single morning from now on. I balled up my fists to help myself gather enough courage and patience to see his smug face.

"Just approach him like nothing happened and get this over with," I mumbled to myself repeatedly before going inside his room.

Just as I thought, Syaoran was still buried under the sheets when I came in. I marched towards his bed and was about to yell at the top of my lungs so he would finally wake up. But, when I leaned in closer to his ear, his sleeping face distracted me because it looked so pure, so innocent.

"_His innocent sleeping face is merely a mask... Remember, Sakura that he is a beast inside who doesn't give a damn about other people's feelings at all,"_ I thought while my gaze lingered on his eyes then his nose and finally, his lips.

"_Snap out of it!_" I thought seriously. Finally, I inhaled deeply and shouted right at his ear, "WAKE UP!"

He didn't even flinch when I shouted. So, I yelled at his ear once more.

"WAKE UP OR I'LL SPILL COLD WATER ON YOUR FACE!"

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" Syaoran murmured lazily as his eyes gradually opened.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I thought you weren't listening so I made my voice loud," I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever," he mumbled and got up from his bed.

As usual, he is wearing nothing but his boxers which made me remember badly of what happened yesterday morning. I cleared my throat and diverted my gaze away from him before speaking.

"As you already know, we have to arrive in the school before 7:30. So, hurry up and get dressed," I commanded and made myself comfortable in the couch which is located far away from his bed.

"Aren't you going to leave the room?" Syaoran asked.

"No…" I said firmly.

I didn't want to leave him alone now based on what just happened yesterday. I was afraid that he'll lock the door and go back to sleep once I shut the door.

"Oh… so, I guess the reason you're staying is because you're going to peek at me while I'm changing," Syaoran replied with his usual bad boy smile carved on his face.

"Of course not! If only I were given a choice by fate not to be here right now, I'll instantly grab it and be so grateful that I'll never be able to see your smug face ever again!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now… why are you all so defensive?" he retorted.

"For your information, you're not my type either. Just go ahead and take a shower. I'll be waiting over here while reading some manga book of yours," I replied and began reading a Japanese action manga novel.

Thankfully, this time around, Syaoran did change into his school uniform and we rode in the car peacefully. However, there was still this unbreakable tension between us. As soon as I made him go to school this morning, I never talked to him since then because I really was still kind of upset of what he did yesterday. He didn't even bother to apologize nor at least, acknowledge that he was wrong.

I always greet everyone a good morning once I enter the classroom back then but this morning, I just heavily sighed as I went over to my seat.

"Good morning Sakura chan!" Rika. Naoko and Chiharu greeted me when they approached to my seat.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Rika asked worriedly.

"You were absent for the whole day yesterday. Did something bad happen to you?" Naoko added.

"Are you sick Sakura chan? We tried calling your home number several times but nobody answered," Chiharu said and patted her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine now… I was just… ummm… experiencing a severe stomachache yesterday so I decided to stay at home instead," I stuttered and chuckled nervously as I told my lie.

"I'm so glad you're okay. For a moment, I thought something bad happened with you and your family because you were out of reach," Chiharu said while Rika and Naoko nodded accordingly.

"_Oh… right… I wasn't able to share with them that my father just had a terrible encounter with those bad guys and about the fact that he's now still in the hospital. Maybe, it's best for them not to know about it. Besides, everything's okay now,"_ I suddenly realized.

"There's nothing to worry guys, really… but thanks a lot for the concern," I replied after snapping out of my thoughts.

The bell rang signaling that it was already time for lunch. As usual, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and I gather together on one corner to eat our lunch. While my friends and I were telling funny stories and experiences, I suddenly noticed that Syaoran was eating nothing for lunch. I wanted to approach him and share some of my lunch or maybe tell him where the school canteen is so that he can have something to eat. But, I was afraid that he'll just ignore me like he always does.

"While I was running towards my all time crush since middle school to give him the sweater I personally knitted for him, suddenly, I slipped on a banana peeling!" Rika exclaimed.

Naoko and Chiharu chorused in laughing at Rika's story but Sakura's expression seemed serious and focused on thinking about something.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem to be bothered about something," Rika said although I heard it vaguely

"Huh? Nothing... I was just… holding back my laughter so you wouldn't feel so uncomfortable about what happened," I replied.

"At least Sakura had the courtesy not to laugh out loud," Chiharu said jokingly.

Soon enough, lunch ended so we had to go back to our assigned seats. It was now time for our algebra class. Our teacher arrived on time and we said our usual greetings of courtesy. To my surprise, our teacher didn't ask us to open our books to the page he will be discussing about. Instead, he requested us to clear our desks and get a piece of paper and ballpen. Afterwards, he started distributing pieces of short bondpapers to us. I hoped and prayed that it would only be hand out notes for us. But, sadly, the pieces of paper were in fact a test. It wasn't just an ordinary test but the test was about logarithms and exponents.

I have never encountered these terms yet. Why would our teacher let us answer such unfamiliar topics like this? I tried my hardest in finding clues on how to find the correct answer to the equations. But, time was running out fast and just then, our teacher said that time is up and we have to exchange papers now.

My head ached and my forehead started sweating as I waited for the return of my checked paper. I slowly peeked of what's written inside my paper and the score that I was very scared of came true.

"By the way, class, let's give a big round of applause to the new transferee in your class, Li Syaoran, for being the only one who got perfect in today's long quiz," Ms. Tsutsumi sensei announced.

The whole class applauded cheerfully and most of them gave compliments or simply gave comments about Syaoran.

"Wow! Amazing! The transferee guy wasn't even here yesterday. But, he still got perfect in the test?" Yamazaki and the other guys at the back exclaimed in shock.

"He's so handsome and at the same time, very smart. I want him to teach me," said the girls seated in the front while they steal glances of Syaoran every so often.

"Hey… Sakura... what numbers were you mistaken?" Chiharu asked me from behind.

"Don't tell others alright?" I handed her the paper and sighed heavily.

"What? You got-!" Chiharu exclaimed suddenly but I was in time to cover her mouth.

"Chiharu, what's wrong?" Yamazaki asked Chiharu. He must've heard Chiharu since he was not so far from us.

"Nothing," I replied and Chiharu simply nodded.

"Oh! Is that your test paper Chiharu? Let me compare mine with yours," Yamazaki said and snatched the paper from Chiharu's hands.

I stood up from my seat to get the paper back but Yamazaki already unfolded the paper in no time.

"Huh? Why is this Sakura's paper?" Yamazaki mumbled.

"What? You got zero Sakura?" Yamazaki suddenly yelled out of the blue making most of the students stare.

Chiharu approached Yamazaki and suddenly hit his head hard. Just as how extremely fast wild fires spread in forests, the news about me getting zero in Math spread throughout the class right after our Math class ended.

Finally, the homeroom session ended and everyone was now busy arranging their things inside their bags. Unfortunately, Syaoran and I will be partners in cleaning from now on since he is my seatmate.

"Hey… syaoran…" I said.

"Hmmm?" was all he said back.

"Since we're seatmates, we'll be cleaning partners from now on. This week, we are assigned in watering the flowerbed and garden. So, why don't we go to the cleaning closet right now and get the tools?" I continued.

"How troublesome," Syaoran whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked although I clearly heard what he said.

"Huh? Uhhh…I need to do some errand in the library so I can't water the plants today," Syaoran replied.

"Oh, Okay," I replied.

"Well, maybe next time," Syaoran added and walked away.

I guessed in the first place that he wouldn't help me in cleaning even if I asked him. But, I was still kind of disappointed when he made up that lie.

While I was in a hurry in packing my stuff, Yamazaki approached me shyly.

"Sakura chan…. I'm so, so, so, sorry," Yamazaki said while holding his hands together.

"It's alright Yamazaki kun… You just said the truth. I did get zero in the test," I replied calmly.

"If only I have a time turner in my hands right now, I would really undo the mistake I did. I'm terribly sorry," Yamazaki insisted.

"Now, now… you're saying the word sorry too many times already. It's not a big deal so stop worrying about it," I said and patted his back to calm him.

"Thank you so much for being so considerate Sakura chan," Yamazaki replied, his face now a bit cheerful than before.

"Yamazaki kun, can you come here for a second?" Chiharu requested.

"Okay," Yamazaki agreed and immediately went to Chiharu's seat.

As soon as Yamazaki was already in front of Chiharu, Chiharu suddenly kicked Yamazaki so hard in the knees.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Yamazaki groaned in pain.

I gasped and immediately ran to where Yamazaki is. Naoko and Rika heard Yamazaki's scream too so they also went to Chiharu's seat.

"You deserved it! Because you just couldn't shut that big mouth of yours," Chiharu yelled angrily.

"If this is about the Math test again, will you please just let it go?" I said to Chiharu.

"Alright… But, when Yamazaki is causing trouble again, I won't let him go so easily the next time around," Chiharu replied.

"I'm so sorry Sakura chan. We should've taught you the new lesson we had yesterday during the available break time," Rika said.

"I'm so sorry too, Sakura," Naoko added.

"Again… it's alright guys and really, it wasn't your fault. I have always been not so good in Math," I replied and smiled brightly to assure them that everything's okay.

Yamazaki was still hopping his one leg due to pain so I hoisted him on my shoulders and made him sit on a chair. Many girls were still around even though it was already the end of class because they were busy powdering their faces, applying lip gloss, and spraying some perfume on their uniforms.

"Can you believe someone would get zero in the test we just had? I mean, it's so easy," one of the girls chatted to her fellow girlfriends.

"I know, right? But, we shouldn't be so surprised. Sakura Kinomoto has always been so stupid in simple Math!" Kurumi exclaimed.

Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and I heard everything clearly. Chiharu stood up in her seat and started marching towards the group of girls at the back.

"Calm down Chiharu chan… Just ignore them," I said while pulling Chiharu away from the group of girls.

"Sakura may have the highest grade in P.E. but her brain is just plain stupid," Misaki added.

Then, all the girls laughed loudly in the classroom. I am one strong girl myself but whenever Chiharu chan gets angry, nothing can stop her. Just when the girls were about to leave the classroom, she was able to release herself from my grip.

"Not so fast," Chiharu murmured and stared at Kurumi fiercely.

"What's your problem?" Kurumi asked snobbishly.

"Take back everything you said," Chiharu replied, her face now very serious.

"Why should I take it back? Everything I said is true," Kurumi retorted and tried getting out of the classroom but Chiharu was blocking the door.

"If you don't take it back right now, I'm going to teach you a -" Chiharu said and was about to slap Kurumi's face but was interrupted by Rika.

"Stop it! Sakura got zero because she wasn't able to listen to our teacher's discussion about the topic yesterday. So, everything you said wasn't true. Take back everything you said," Rika interrupted.

"Fine, she was absent during the discussion but anyone who is smart enough would've figured out that simple test even though he or she was absent," Misaki replied to Rika.

"Tell me… what's your test score Misaki?" Naoko interjected.

"I got 35," Misaki replied, but was quite confused.

"Out of 50 points, you got 15 items wrong despite the fact that you were able to listen to our teacher's discussion and I'm assuming you did study the lesson," Naoko said seriously.

"Enough!" I yelled.

Everyone remained silent for a moment. But, Chiharu was still very mad.

"Get out of the way tomboy," Kurumi muttered which just caused Chiharu to get agitated even more.

"Take back everything you said and all of you, apologize to Sakura right now," Chiharu said to her once more.

But this time, her eyes were firing a piercing glare to Kurumi which made her terribly scared.

"Fine… I take back everything I said," Kurumi murmured and suddenly bumped Chiharu to get out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry Sakura chan," the rest of the girls said to me and they ran out of the classroom as fast as they could.

"Kurumi! Come back here!" Chiharu yelled and was about to chase after her but I was able to hold her back just in time.

"Thanks for defending me guys," I said to all of my friends.

"All of this is my fault," Yamazaki mumbled.

"Stop it, Yamazaki. I'm getting tired of hearing that all over again," I said.

"Are you okay Sakura chan? Don't let them get to you," Rika muttered.

"Of course not. Don't worry. Well, I have to go to the garden now because I'm the one assigned today. Goodbye guys!" I said and quickly left the classroom.

I started filling the watering can with water and carried it with me in going to the garden. To my delight, the flowers planted in the flowerbed were all blooming and the plants looked very green and healthy. The leafy trees swayed carelessly along with the wind. Our school garden is indeed the most peaceful and naturally beautiful place here in school. As what I have expected, I would be staying here in this garden all alone for the rest of the afternoon. Of course, Syaoran wouldn't have the conscience to help me. He even tortured me endlessly last Sunday.

"The roses look so beautiful especially today," I mumbled to myself while busy sprinkling the flowerbed with water.

I looked up at the sky and unexpectedly saw cherry blossom petals falling slowly towards the ground. One cherry blossom petal accidentally landed on my shoulder. I picked it up and placed it in my hand cautiously. My eyes seem to never get tired of watching this cherry blossom petal. Suddenly, I remembered the times when my father always used to tell me that my mother loves cherry blossom trees so much. That is why; she named me Sakura which is the Japanese term for cherry blossoms.

"Mom… I wonder what you're doing right now," I murmured to myself.

"I wonder what heaven feels like," I continued.

I unintentionally clutched my hand tight because my chest suddenly felt so tight. I unfolded my hands and to my dismay, the cherry blossom petal is now crushed and slightly torn.

"I wish you would be there when I arrive at home today-" I mumbled and just can't stop clutching my hands tight.

"So… I can tell you that I'm not okay," I said, stuttering and inexplicably landed on my knees.

I wasn't feeling ill and my body was in a very good condition but my legs suddenly became weak. Just then, tears flowed freely down my cheeks, making some parts of my skirt wet.

"I tried my very best everyday but fate has been rough to me nowadays," I mumbled to myself while trying my best to stop from crying like a little kid.

But, I can hardly stop every time I burst into tears ever since I was a little girl.

"How I wish I can be as smart as my dad so that my friends won't be so troubled with me anymore. I always tried my best in studying Math but Math seems to hate me," I said.

These words just suddenly came out of my mouth.

"Stupid me… Instead of finishing quickly the watering of plants in the garden, here I am, right now, crying like a lost kid in a mall," I said to myself and stood up firmly on the ground.

"Time to get back to work!" I yelled cheerfully before grasping the watering can back.

"So childish," Syaoran whispered to himself while he was leaning against a wall near the school garden.

Since my assigned cleaning task is done, I can now go home. To my surprise, Syaoran's car service is now parked in front of the school gate when I arrived. Afterwards, the car's side window moved downwards making me see Syaoran's face.

"_He was the last person I wanted to see today,"_ I thought to myself.

"Get in," Syaoran said.

But, I decided to continue walking on the pedestrian lane. I thought the car would speed up and disappear from my sight soon. Instead, the car's speed slowed down and is now beside the pedestrian lane.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, get in," Syaoran yelled.

"I'm taking the bus," I replied and continued walking.

Unexpectedly, the car went to a halt. Syaoran got outside the car and caught my hand with a strong grip when I was off guard. Before I knew it, I was already inside the car's backseat, sitting beside him.

Since the car was already speeding up, I had no choice but to sit quietly in the backseat and tolerate this deafening silence between us.

The driver pushed the brakes even though we weren't in front of the Li's mansion yet.

"Mister, why did you just stop here? We're still far from Li's house," I asked.

"Sir Li has some errands to do," the driver replied.

"We'll be done in about ten minutes," Syaoran said to his personal driver.

"We?" I asked, certainly very puzzled as of this moment.

"You can stay for as long as you want sir. I'll be here waiting in the car," the driver replied before Syaoran dragged me out of the car.

"Why are you tagging me along? It's your errand," I complained.

"Just come with me quietly, alright?" Syaoran replied.

Syaoran pushed the door open and went inside first before me. I was very anxious of where he was going to take me but as it turns out, he just wanted to buy something in a dessert shop. The shop's glass cabinets were filled with all sorts of cakes and pastries.

"Who is celebrating his or her birthday today? Is it the driver? I bet you wanted to surprise him!" I asked eagerly.

"It's no one's birthday," Syaoran replied calmly.

"Huh? Then, why did you want to come here?" I asked.

"Just stop being nosy for a moment, alright," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran and I sat on a corner. The waitress soon gave us two menus and attended to the other customers.

"We don't really have to sit if we're just going to buy a take out," I said.

"What do you like most in the menu?" Syaoran asked.

Everything on the menu sounded delicious and unique but most of the items were too expensive. So, I was very confused of what I liked the most.

"Hmmm… let's see… this vanilla strawberry cake? Wait… this strawberry sundae or this strawberry ice cream?" I mumbled to myself while busy thinking of the best choice.

"Wait… so, we stopped here because you wanted to eat dessert with me?" I asked.

Syaoran remained silent and before I got my answer, the waitress came back to our table.

"Good afternoon sir, miss… May I now take your order?" the waitress said to the both of us.

"Tell her what you like, fast," Syaoran mumbled to me.

"Uhhh… 1 strawberry sundae bowl?" I said, unsure of what really to order.

The waitress immediately wrote it down and was about to leave.

"No…wait!" I said to the waitress.

"I'll have the strawberry ice cream cone instead," I continued.

The strawberry sundae bowl was my first choice but it was kind of expensive so I decided to change my order.

"Make it two," Syaoran suddenly said to the waitress.

"You're going to eat ice cream too? I thought you didn't like anything sweet," I said to Syaoran with questions written all over my face.

"It's particularly hot today so my taste buds just suddenly craved for something sweet and cold," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"Oh okay… in your case, you like eating sweets once in a while but I definitely love eating sweets all the time especially during special celebrations," I said happily.

After about five minutes, the waitress came back carrying two large strawberry ice cream cones in her hands. I was so excited while eating my ice cream because it has been a while since I ate one. Syaoran, on the other hand, was licking his ice cream lazily while looking up at the ceiling.

"So refreshing!" I said happily after taking a bite of my ice cream cone.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran said out of the blue.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Starting tomorrow, you must wake me up at exactly 5:30 in the morning on weekdays," Syaoran continued.

"So, this means you're definitely going to school with me everyday?" I asked happily and waited impatiently for his answer.

"Do I really have to state the obvious?" Syaoran retorted with an annoyed expression.

"So, that means a yes!" I exclaimed happily.

Upon hearing this unexpected yet wonderful news, my eyes suddenly became watery afterwards and before I could stop it, I was crying.

"Why are you suddenly crying? Is it because you ate all of your ice cream already?" Syaoran asked, his amber eyes suddenly showing a hint of worry.

"I'm crying because-," I wanted to explain but was hindered by my hiccups.

"Do you want some of my ice cream?" he asked and suddenly pointed his ice cream cone straight to my mouth making me eat some of his ice cream.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid anymore who would just stop crying whenever somebody gives me ice cream!" I complained and shoved his ice cream away from my lips.

"If you say so… but you look like a little crying kid to me right now," Syaoran said.

I tried my best to stop crying but I just can't right now. Maybe, I can't stop crying right now because there were so many problems that crossed my path in the past few days which in turn, made me feel overwhelming as of this moment.

"Are you sure you don't want my ice cream?" Syaoran asked.

"Stop teasing me," I replied.

"I'm not," Syaoran said.

"You're such a good liar," I retorted.

Instead of only staying ten minutes inside the shop, we left after thirty minutes because Syaoran kept teasing me that I was jealous of his ice cream.

When we arrived in the mansion, dinner was already served on the table. As usual, Syaoran sat on the left farthest side of the table while I sat on the right edge. After eating supper, I was climbing the long flight of stairs ahead of him since I finished eating first.

After a short walk, I finally arrived in front of my bedroom door and entered my room.

"Kinomoto?" I heard Syaoran's voice calling my name from behind the door.

I paced towards my bedroom door to open it but just then, Syaoran warned me that I shouldn't open my door.

"What is it?" I asked while standing in front of my bedroom door.

"For making you absent yesterday, I'm- I'm… sorry," Syaoran mumbled.

I was utterly stunned by this sudden apology that I can hardly move right now. I can hear footsteps slowly fading away and that triggered me to just open the door and run after him.

Syaoran was about to shut his door close when I arrived.

"Wait," I muttered even though I was short of breath.

Syaoran turned his head to me and just glanced at me with his usual calm face.

"Thank you… for buying me ice cream," was all I can say by the time I saw his amber eyes looking back at me.

**Rainvilla:** I hope you liked this chapter! Please be patient with the flow of the story… and please do **REVIEW** because I get the inspiration of writing this story from your reviews and suggestions! Kekekeke… thanks! Love you all!


	7. when actions speak louder than words

**Rain****villa: **First of all, I really hope that the fanfiction staff will be able to fix the website's error soon. I do hope that the chapter 6 reviews won't disappear like poked bubbles… T_T… The readers made an effort and gave time in reviewing my story. Enjoy guys and please REVIEW!

_**Chapter 7: When Actions Speak Louder Than Words**_

I, Kinomoto Sakura, can't believe of what I just did this morning. It was like a miracle. Today, I just woke up at exactly five o' clock in the morning with just one noisy ringing alarm clock.

Perhaps, my body was so excited in waking up this morning because in the back of my mind, I felt that today was the start of something new. Finally, Syaoran is now willing to go to school everyday and I don't have to drag him out of his bed every morning from now on. The truth is I really wanted to wake up early this morning because I wanted to cook lunch for school and arrange them nicely inside a bento box. Hence, I quickly went downstairs and to my delight, Touya oniisan was already there eating in the kitchen.

"Good morning Touya oniisan!" I exclaimed happily as I approached him in the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," he replied in a very low monotonous voice.

The last time Touya oniisan and I saw each other in the mansion was during the first day we moved in the mansion. Touya has been too busy making a living in order to sustain our basic needs since my father took time off work. Lately, he's always working overtime in the office because of his demanding boss. That's why I was so happy to bump into my big brother this morning.

"Whoa! You made pancakes! Is there still some left for me?" I asked with my eyes round and blinking charmingly.

"Stop making that weird face… There are still some pancakes on the plate I left near the stove," Touya replied.

"Thanks Touya oniisan! You're the best," I exclaimed and skipped my way cheerfully to the kitchen stove.

"Sakura… today feels strange, isn't it? A monster woke up so early this morning," Touya mumbled suddenly while he and I were eating breakfast.

"Touya oniisan," I muttered impatiently and fired a threatening glare at him.

"I wonder if it's going to rain today. I hope not, because I have to go to work," Touya continued teasing.

"Stop it already… or you're seriously going to ruin my day," I said with a very stern expression.

I gulped the pancake pieces as fast as I could.

"I'm done! Thanks for the food," I said and hastily washed the utensils I used.

"What's with the hurry? I was just joking about the weather alright, don't get mad," Touya oniisan said in a low but soft tone.

"I know you were joking. I just finished fast because I want to make a good lunch for school today," I explained eagerly and started scanning the contents of the fridge.

"Make sure you don't poison yourself," Touya said coolly.

"TOUYA ONIISAN!" I yelled angrily.

Touya just laughed while looking at my angry face.

Within twenty minutes, I was able to make some tempura and egg rolls then placed these neatly inside the bento box. Unfortunately, it was already 5:30 and I wasn't finished yet but I have to wake up Syaoran right away.

"I'm leaving now Sakura chan. Here's your allowance for the week," Touya said, handed me some cash and waved his hand goodbye before closing the main door.

"Thanks Touya oniisan! Bye! Be careful," I replied before heading upstairs.

By the time I went inside Syaoran's bedroom, I was amazed to see him already sitting on his bed.

"Good morning," I said hesitantly.

"You're five minutes late in waking me up," Syaoran muttered lazily.

"I'll be on time the next time around, promise. It really takes a lot of time going up the staircase," I replied nervously.

"Get out of my bedroom," Syaoran mumbled.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, now very anxious.

Don't tell me he's already mad at me just because of a very little mistake.

"Get out because I have to take a shower and get dressed," he replied and went to the bathroom.

"Oh! Right! Well, I'll meet you downstairs in let's say thirty minutes?" I said uneasily.

"Or maybe after forty-five minutes?" I added before really leaving his bedroom.

A second miracle just happened this morning. Li Syaoran just woke up without my constant yelling and dragging. Today must really be a good day! I hurried in taking a shower and dressing up myself within 15 minutes because I still have to finish making lunch.

Thank goodness, I was finally done making lunch before Syaoran went downstairs.

"Good morning Young Master Li," the servants greeted and bowed at him all at once when Syaoran passed by them.

"I haven't seen Young Master Li this early in the morning until now," one of the servants cleaning in the kitchen whispered to her fellow coworker.

"That was what I was going to say. He usually goes downstairs when it's already almost time for lunch," the other servant replied enthusiastically.

Syaoran went to the kitchen and passed by the gossiping servants in the kitchen unintentionally making them silent instantly. They greeted him nervously and bowed to him just like the other servants did.

"Why are you just standing there like a statue? Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Syaoran asked straightforwardly.

"Oh? Me? I'm done eating some pancakes a while ago with my brother," I replied uneasily.

"Merely eating pancakes won't give you enough energy for the whole morning. Breakfast specially made by a professional chef is now served for two people," Syaoran said and headed to the dining room.

"Huh? Two people? Oh, right," I said to myself realizing that I am considered as a guest in the mansion even though I wanted to live here as one of the servants.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Syaoran asked again before sitting down.

"No, of course I'm going to eat the breakfast they made," I replied and hastily went after him.

As usual, Syaoran sat on the farthest edge of the table while I was on the other side. Both of us ate silently but I was really trying my best to memorize every single detail of the breakfast they served. I figured it was a full English breakfast because there were cornflakes with milk for carbohydrates served first. Then, there were poached eggs, sausages and baked beans for protein. Lastly, there were sliced oranges and toast with marmalade on top for vitamins. I also noticed that Syaoran likes his coffee black and he ate his breakfast with a touch of elegance and composure.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

"Huh? I was just looking at the painting hanged near you," I replied nervously.

Just like the past few days, we rode the car in deafening silence but unlike before, I felt no more tension between us which made me feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted with a big smile across my face as soon as I stepped inside the classroom.

Everyone who already arrived inside the classroom greeted me back. Syaoran, on the other hand, just paced calmly to his seat and stared blankly at the glass window.

At long last, morning classes are done and it was now time for lunch. I hesitantly opened my bag where the lunchboxes were.

"Here," I whispered before handing out to him the lunchbox I made for him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You don't know what this is? It's a bento for lunch. It's for you. Open it," I explained uneasily.

"What do you call this weird looking food?" Syaoran asked.

"It's called onigiri. It's just made of rice but I shaped and designed it to look like your face," I replied enthusiastically.

"This rice ball looks like me? No way! These rice balls don't look handsome at all. Are you sure this is edible?" Syaoran asked with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Of course, it's edible. I spent a lot of time designing those rice balls," I replied, now slightly disappointed.

I heavily sighed knowing now that my efforts were wasted. But when I looked up, Syaoran was already eating the rice balls I made along with the tempura.

"If my stomach hurts, it'll be your fault," Syaoran muttered and continued eating the egg rolls and vegetables.

"It's better than having an empty stomach," I retorted happily and went back to my seat to eat my lunch.

I was about to take a bite of my egg rolls when Naoko san called me over to gather near her seat for lunch. I was torn between staying beside Syaoran in eating my lunch quietly or coming over to Rika's seat and have a lunch full of chatting and laughing just like we always do.

"Sakura chan! Hurry! I'm starving so much already," Chiharu chan nagged.

"Hey… Syaoran. If you don't mind, would you like to join my friends for lunch?" I asked Syaoran hesitantly.

"I don't like eating with strangers," Syaoran replied and went back to finishing the bento I made for him.

"Well… okay… I'll join them now," I said and stood up on my seat.

"By the way, there's a water jug bottle inside my bag for you to drink," I added and sat on one of the seats being circled close together with my friends.

"Wow… Sakura chan, you get along pretty well with that new transferee right away," Rika said as soon as I sat on the vacant seat.

"Didn't you just give him a bento?" Naoko asked.

"What was with all the delay Sakura chan? I'm starving," Chiharu commented, oblivious of what Naoko just saw.

"Why would I give him a bento? We don't know each other. You were just imagining Naoko. Maybe, you need to go see your eye doctor again because I think the grade of your glasses went up," I mumbled, stammering a bit as I tried to deny what they just saw.

"Okay... Yeah, maybe I do need to visit my eye doctor again considering that it's been already one year since my last consultation," Naoko replied.

"Let's eat now guys… Itadakimasu!" Chiharu exclaimed too excitedly.

The afternoon seemed so long but thank goodness, the school bell rang and I dashed straight to the garden right away. As usual, I was doing the chores all by myself and when I reached the school gate; a shiny black car was already parked in front. The driver got out of the car and opened the side door courteously. As usual, Syaoran was already seated in the backseat.

"I'm taking the bus from now on," I said to Syaoran.

"There are a lot of strangers. It's uncomfortable and crowded. Why would you prefer taking a bus?" Syaoran asked.

"What if our classmates see us riding a car together? They don't know the real situation. Strange rumors might spread and it would be very bad for the both of us," I replied worriedly.

"I don't really care but if that's what you want," Syaoran said calmly.

"I think it's safer for the both of us if I would take the bus," I said.

Syaoran closed the side door and the car soon drove straight ahead. I was bored in waiting for the bus so I decided to look at the bulletin boards and ads posted in the walls and lamp posts.

"Sweet Lovely Maid Café… Wanted… waitress," I muttered to myself whilst reading one of the advertisements posted on the wall.

"One must be 16 – 25 years old, has a pleasing personality and is willing to work in the evening," I continued reading.

"I'm fully qualified!" I exclaimed happily.

The job offer is convenient for me since I can work in the evening and it pays good enough in order to support my weekly allowance. I weighed the advantages and disadvantages for a very long time but I still can't decide whether I should apply for the job or not. Lately, Touya has been working really hard for our family and I really want to help him lessen the burden. But, I'm afraid that he'll scold me because I'll have lesser time to do my homework and studies. Touya hates it every time I come home late from school and most especially when I'm just hanging out with my friends during Christmas or summer breaks.

Just then, the bus arrived in the bus stop. The other waiting passengers have already gone inside the bus but my mind was still in the crossroads of applying for the job or not.

"Miss, are you going to ride on the bus or not?" the bus driver asked me.

"Uhhh… No, I still have something else to do," I answered and the bus speed up and went on its way.

I was able to locate the maid café easily and was relieved that it was just near our school.

"_I __wonder __if __there's __still __a __vacant __job __application __left,"_ I thought anxiously before pushing the glass door open.

"Welcome to Sweet Lovely Maid Café! What can I do for you miss?" a lovely young lady wearing a black and white dress greeted me with overflowing charisma.

"Uhhh… there was an advertisement posted near the bus stop stating that you needed a waitress and actually, I wanted to apply as a waitress in this café," I narrated nervously.

"Great! We really need some additional staff here. Wait, I'll call my boss," replied the young lady and she walked away.

After a while, I could see a stunningly beautiful woman coming nearer and nearer to me. She had long reddish hair and subtle light brown eyes. In no time, she was already standing in front of me and she suddenly examined me from head to toe.

"Interesting… What's your name?" the quite meticulous but stunning woman asked me.

"Kinomoto Sakura," I replied uncomfortably.

"Kinomoto? It couldn't be… Maybe it's just a plain coincidence," the woman mumbled to herself.

"I am applying for the part time waitress job and I really hope that you'll give me a chance in working here," I said formally and bowed.

"Hmmm… let me think about it," the woman replied and walked away.

I thought that she'll be thinking about it for a very long time but in just about two minutes, she already came back and told me that I got the job.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaho Mizuki, the owner and manager of Sweet Lovely Maid Café," my boss said.

"Thank you, Miss Kaho. I'll work hard from now on," I said gladly.

"Since you are still a high school student, your working shift will be from 6:30 until 9:30pm during weekdays. On weekends, you will be working from 12 noon until 6 in the afternoon. You will be allotted a thirty minute break everyday," Ms. Kaho elaborated.

"Okay… So, when do I start working here?" I asked.

"You can start working now. But, first of all, you have to change into more attractive feminine clothes," Ms. Kaho replied, smiling brightly.

"Eh? Don't tell me I have to wear something like that," I said while pointing at one of the waitresses.

"Yoko? Can you please assist our new employee?" Ms. Kaho said to the lovely young lady who greeted me.

"Eh? I didn't sign up for this!" I exclaimed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

There were too many laces and ribbons in the dress. What's worse about the uniform is the fact that I must wear black high heels the whole time I will be serving the customers. I'm really not fond of girly clothes and high heels because I just don't feel comfortable wearing skirts. Besides, high heels are a hindrance to walking and running fast.

I came out of the dressing room hesitantly where Yoko and the rest of the Sweet Lovely Maid staff were waiting.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" I said sadly as I looked down on my feet due to embarrassment.

"Miss Kinomoto, you look-" Ms. Kaho mumbled.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"GORGEOUS!" Ms. Kaho exclaimed delightfully and the other waitresses just began clapping.

"You are now officially part of the Sweet Lovely Maid Café Staff!" Ms. Kaho continued and joined the applause.

"Thank you," I said shyly and afterwards, my first day working as a part time waitress in Sweet Lovely Maid Café finally commenced.

It was already almost ten o' clock when I reached the Li mansion. Looking from the outside, all the lights installed in the rooms of the mansion are now turned off which just made the mansion look entirely creepy. I shivered uncontrollably while I strolled as fast as I could towards the main door. I unlocked the door and shut the door in a gentle manner so as not to disturb anyone who is sleeping now.

Just when I was about to climb the stairs, I heard a low voice say, "Kinomoto" out of nowhere. I shrieked but was able to cover my mouth in the last minute so as not to awaken the servants.

"Who's there?" I asked uncertainly, hoping that it wasn't some ghost dwelling around the mansion at night.

However, nobody answered and the mansion remained entirely silent. Since I was a little girl, I began being afraid of ghosts because my brother always used to tell me that he can see their bloody faceless bodies floating in mid air. I hastily dashed towards the staircase so I could get inside my bedroom as soon as possible. But, then, I heard footsteps thumping against the floor which made me panic even more. I climbed the staircase as fast as I could despite my exhaustion due to work. Still, I could hear the footsteps following my path. Unfortunately, when I reached the second floor, I stumbled and fell on the floor. Out of nowhere, I felt a cold hand touching my shoulder.

"Touya oniisan! HELP ME!" I shouted out loud and cried so hard.

I closed my eyes tight because I didn't want to see the bloody ghost that may be in front of me right now.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?" I heard a familiar voice. Isn't it Syaoran's voice?

I opened my eyes uncertainly and thank goodness, Syaoran is here.

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed and embraced him tightly.

"What's wrong? Stop crying," Syaoran asked in a very low but soft voice.

"There was a- g-ghost chasing me just now," I stammered due to extreme fright and grabbed his shirt tighter.

"Baka, it was me who was following you just now," Syaoran replied.

"Huh? So, there was no ghost?" I asked just to make sure.

"There's really none so stop crying," Syaoran said and patted my back soothingly.

I finally stopped crying and calmed down. Then, I realized that I accidentally was hugging Syaoran until now.

"Thank God it was just you," I said and my hands quickly let go of his shirt.

My face blushed madly. I glanced at his face and I saw a slight trace of pink in his cheeks. Syaoran noticed I was looking at him so I quickly looked away, embarrassed. Nobody spoke for a while and all that was left was awkward silence that seemed so long until Syaoran cleared his throat and started complaining about how I mistook him as a ghost.

"Why on Earth would you mistake this handsome face of mine to a ghost?" Syaoran asked furiously.

"Because I heard someone saying my name in the midst of the darkness and then, I just completely freaked out," I explained apologetically.

"I'll let it go this one time," Syaoran replied.

"By the way, why are you still awake this late at night?" I asked.

"Me? I just had to do-,"Syaoran said but paused for a long time.

"To?" I continued asking.

"It's none of your business," Syaoran replied coldly.

"Fine… I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow," I said and stood on my feet.

"Wait… Kinomoto," Syaoran mumbled.

"Hmmm?" I waited just right outside my door.

"Why did you go home so late this evening?" Syaoran asked.

"It's none of your business either," I replied teasingly and shut my bedroom door.

Since the day I began working in the maid café, I would always arrive in the mansion at ten in the evening and sometimes later than that if Ms. Kaho asked me to do some errands after the café closes. However, unlike before, the lights in the living room were always turned on because Syaoran lately has been fond of watching television and sometimes playing movies in DVDs. Usually, Syaoran won't notice me entering the mansion but when I tiptoed my way to the staircase tonight, he suddenly switched off the television.

"Where have you been sneaking around the past few days?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"It's really none of your business," I replied plainly.

"I have the right to know," Syaoran insisted.

"It's not like I'm obliged to tell you anything. You're not my family. And why do you care about what I'm doing at all?" I retorted impatiently.

"Because…" Syaoran began speaking but paused for a long moment.

"See? You can't think of any reason at all," I said nonchalantly.

"I have the right to know because I hired you as my personal maid and you're slacking off in your job nowadays," Syaoran said arrogantly.

"For your information, you never told me that I have to do something for you on weekdays," I defended back.

"How can I tell you what to do when you're not even here after school?" Syaoran retorted back.

"Like what do I need to do after school? You've got many servants in the mansion except every Sunday," I replied impatiently.

"You're supposed to copy the notes of our lessons every night in my notebook and do my homework," Syaoran said seriously.

"Eh? As a student, aren't you supposed to do that on your own?" I replied.

"I don't want to. I only agreed to go to school but I never said I would be a good, diligent student," Syaoran retorted arrogantly.

"You really are one spoiled useless brat aren't you?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Who was the one who agreed to be my personal maid in the first place," Syaoran said nonchalantly and threw his backpack in my arms.

I was already feeling so sleepy but I still have to do some homework and Syaoran's homework. Fortunately, we were given little homework today so I was able to finish it within an hour.

The next weeks became a strenuous routine. In the morning, I wake up early to make lunch and wake up Syaoran at exactly 5:30. Due to Syaoran's demanding school orders, I had to spend my break time copying my notes in his notebook and also answering our homework. To complete our daily homework before class ends, I asked help from Yamazaki in answering Algebra problems and Rika in answering our Chemistry exercises. As soon as the afternoon school bell rings, I run straight ahead to the garden and water the flowers and plants, uproot the weeds and sweep the falling leaves. Then, I'll proceed immediately to the Sweet Lovely Maid Café for work.

Now I know how hard Touya oniisan's life must be when he was still studying in high school. He was one of the players in the school's baseball sports team and he excelled in academics too despite the fact that he had been working part time in fast food restaurants, gas stations, and other business establishments which were too many to mention.

One Wednesday evening, there were many customers going inside the maid café than the usual. While I was busy attending to a couple of customers, I noticed a ray of lightning striking amidst the pitch black sky. After about a couple of seconds, everyone heard a strong roar of thunder. As what everyone assumed, the rain started pouring heavily outside. More customers came in to warm themselves with tea or hot chocolate making this night busier than ever.

"It'll be hard to ride a cab or bus due to heavy traffic," Yoko muttered to herself anxiously.

Time passed by really fast due to a lot of customers coming inside the café. Before I knew it, it was already 9:30 and the café was now closed. I searched for my umbrella in my backpack but unfortunately, it wasn't there. I must've left it in the classroom today. I was left with no choice but to be completely soaked under the heavy rainfall while walking to the nearest bus stop. The bus was late for about thirty minutes than its usual time so I arrived in the mansion at almost 11 in the evening.

When I stepped outside the bus, the rain still hasn't stopped and the wind just blew stronger. As usual, the only light turned on was coming from the living room. I ran hastily to the main door and went inside.

"Thank God, I'm home," I mumbled to myself.

"Kinomoto, you forgot to copy the home economics notes in my notebook," Syaoran said while busy watching some anime on the television.

"Sorry, I forgot… I'll do it later," I replied while walking with difficulty towards the staircase. I held onto the first railing for support because my legs suddenly became weak.

I wanted to reach my bedroom as soon as possible but all of a sudden, my vision became blurred. Then, it just became worse because the surroundings around me suddenly turned grayish and small. I felt my hands gradually losing grip on the railings.

"And why were you back at home so late?" Syaoran asked in a very low voice, turned off the television and turned to me with an angry face.

Those were the last words I was able to hear when everything around me suddenly turned entirely black.

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted in shock and rushed over to hold Sakura's unconscious soaked body lying on the floor.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Syaoran thought in extreme panic and shock.

He touched Sakura's forehead and just as he had thought, her temperature has risen up badly. At once, Syaoran carried Sakura's body in going upstairs then carefully laid Sakura on her bed.

"Hello, this is Li Syaoran. I need you to come here right now immediately. My friend suddenly passed out and is now very ill," Syaoran said over the phone.

Sakura's worn uniform was completely soaked and wet. Hence, Syaoran took off Sakura's shoes and wet socks. Then, he wrapped Sakura's wet hair with a towel and wiped the rest of her face, arms and legs with a dry towel. Syaoran wanted to change her clothes too in order to prevent Sakura from shivering and feeling cold.

_"How__should__I__do__it?"_ Syaoran pondered deeply.

After several moments of thinking, Syaoran initiated unbuttoning Sakura's uniform. Then, he covered Sakura's body with a big blanket before reaching out from underneath the blanket to remove Sakura's blouse and skirt. Afterwards, Syaoran grabbed a shirt and pajamas from Sakura's closet. While putting on Sakura's shirt and pajamas, Syaoran looked up at the ceiling and tried his best to approximate where to slide her arms and legs into her clothes.

"All done," Syaoran mumbled to himself then wiped off cold sweat from his forehead.

"What's taking him so long?" Syaoran muttered impatiently.

While the doctor hasn't arrived yet, Syaoran decided to alleviate Sakura's rising temperature by placing a towel soaked in cold water on top of Sakura's forehead.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. The rain is causing heavy traffic," said an old looking man to Syaoran as he went inside Sakura's bedroom.

He checked and examined her vitals right away.

"Doctor Chan, is she going to be okay? What's the cause of her sickness? Is it something serious?" Syaoran bombarded the doctor with numerous questions impatiently.

"Calm down, Syaoran. This lady here lost consciousness due to a very high fever caused by severe fatigue. Here is a prescription for her that you can buy first thing in the morning," Dr. Chan said calmly.

Syaoran snatched the prescription immediately then left Sakura's bedroom.

"Syaoran, where are you going? I'm not yet done talking," Dr. Chan asked while trying hard to catch up with him.

"I'll buy the medicine right now," Syaoran replied hastily.

"The medicine can wait in the morning. The rain is pouring hard outside and it's already 12 midnight. The pharmacies all around town are surely closed now," Dr. Chan exclaimed.

"Darn it!" Syaoran mumbled to himself and went back to approach Dr. Chan.

"So, what can I do to make her better?" Syaoran asked with his eyebrows creased.

"What she needs the most right now is a long peaceful rest. You can monitor her temperature every now and then just to make sure and give her a sponge bath once her temperature rises up again," Dr. Chan enumerated clearly.

"Okay, got it. Thanks for coming here Dr. Chan. There are many available rooms for you to rest tonight so why don't you stay here in the meantime?" Syaoran replied.

Dr. Chan agreed to spend the rest of the evening in the mansion so Syaoran guided him to his room.

"Syaoran, you must be very tired. I assure you that the young lady is going to be okay. Why don't you go back to your room and go to sleep?" Dr. Chan said before entering the guest room.

Syaoran merely nodded.

"By the way, do you have contact information with that young lady's family?" Dr. Chan asked.

"Our butler is in charge of those things. Just ask him," Syaoran replied briefly.

Instead of following Dr. Chan's advice, Syaoran rushed over to Sakura's bedroom and checked her temperature every now and then. He replaced Sakura's blanket with a thicker and more comfortable one.

"I'm such a stupid and worthless coward," Syaoran mumbled to himself angrily then punched the wall all of a sudden.

Syaoran sat in a corner near Sakura's head and gazed at her unconscious face for who knows how long. His hand began reaching out towards Sakura's face but he stopped just when his hand was just centimeters apart from Sakura's cheek due to hesitation and regret.

"I should've not instructed you to copy notes and made you do my homework. I should've just told you that I was worried sick of you going home so late every single night," Syaoran confessed to Sakura's sleeping state.

"I should've stopped you from doing that job. I should've have done better in taking care of you," Syaoran said in a hoarse voice.

He pursed his lips and gritted his teeth with all his might to prevent himself from screaming in frustration. Syaoran placed his hand over Sakura's forehead and dabbed her forehead with a soaked towel.

"When would I ever have the courage to reach you and make you understand?" Syaoran whispered frustratingly and attempted to hold Sakura's hand but was too guilty to do it.

After a while, Syaoran unintentionally fell asleep while sitting beside Sakura's bed. Morning came when Syaoran felt someone tugging his shoulders. Syaoran dilated his eyes to see who it was. Standing in front of him now was a tall slender man who has dark brown hair matched with brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm Sakura's elder brother, Touya Kinomoto, and you are?" Touya replied.

"Li Syaoran, son of Yelan Li," Syaoran responded briefly.

"I heard from Dr. Chan that she passed out last night. What's the cause of her sickness?" Touya asked worriedly.

"The doctor said it was because of severe fatigue. Also, I think it worsened because she was soaked in the rain yesterday," Syaoran explained.

"Thank you Li Syaoran for the information and for taking care of my sister. You may rest now. I'll take it from here," Touya said formally and went over to Sakura's bedside right away.

Syaoran just nodded and left Sakura's bedroom in a hurry because he was going to buy the prescribed medicine as soon as it's already time for the nearest pharmacy to open. After a while, Touya noticed Sakura's eyes stirring and her body moving slightly.

"Touya oniisan?" I mumbled and tried to get out of bed but my body was still too weak

"Are you feeling better now?" Touya asked with his eyebrows creased deeply.

"I'm okay," I replied.

As soon as I woke up, I scanned my bedroom and noticed that there was a bowl of water and towels left on the bedside table. When I looked down, I was already dressed in my pajamas although the pajamas were mismatched. I didn't remember much of what happened last night. I pondered deep in my mind of what really happened and remembered that I was feeling extremely weak last night.

"I remember being able to reach home," I mumbled to myself.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized that I fainted last night. One of the servants in the mansion must have called my brother to inform them of what just happened. Then, he had to come all the way here just to take care of me for the whole night when in fact the city is so far from here.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother oniisan," I said sadly.

"Stop saying that. At least, now I know, monsters can get sick," Touya said nonchalantly.

"Touya oniisan," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Touya just laughed at me loudly and smiled at me. I know it was meant to be taken as a joke but I still get easily affected every time he calls me a monster. Out of the blue, my stomach groaned so loud making Touya laugh even more. I blushed furiously, embarrassed.

"I should feed the monster or else the monster might eat me," Touya continued teasing.

"I'll get back on you someday," I replied with an annoyed expression.

"Now, now, I'll go down for a moment to make you a delicious porridge. For the meantime, wait here and don't eat your stuffed toys, alright?" Touya said and began walking towards the door.

"Touya oniisan?" I said loudly.

"Hmmm? Is there something in particular you want to eat?" Touya asked.

"Nothing… I just wanted to say… thank you for everything," I said happily with a big smile.

A bright, sincere smile just lit across Touya oniisan's face before he shut the door.

**Rain****villa: **So, how did you find this chapter? I hope all of you will continue reading my story and give me some reviews to enlighten and inspire me in writing the next chapter… **Thanks ****for ****reading ****and ****reviewing!** ^_~!


	8. when u and i collide

**Rainvilla: **Thank you for reading this far … I wanted this story to have a moderate speed in terms of the flow of events so please be patient… Enjoy reading and I welcome comments and suggestions in your reviews.

_**Chapter 8: When You and I Collide**_

I vaguely heard something ringing continuously until it became extremely irritating and made my head ache even more.

_"Make __it __stop,"_I thought desperately.

My hands reached out weakly to get a hold of the thing that has been ringing in my ears nonstop for the past ten minutes.

"6:30?" I mumbled to myself as I can faintly read the figures of my digital clock with my drowsy eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm already an hour late in waking up Syaoran. He's going to be so mad at me," I realized all of a sudden and panicked.

My mind just disregarded my weak, feverish condition when I ran to Syaoran's room as fast as I could.

"I'm so sorry that I woke up late. But, you see, it's still 6:30, more or less? You can still arrive in school on time if you just take a shower and get dressed within fifteen minutes. Uhhh, I'll just pack a sandwich to go for you to eat in the car, okay?" I just began reasoning out so fast from the moment I entered Syaoran's bedroom.

I expected him to scold me badly after I said those things or worse, not even go to school. However, it's strange that I didn't hear any violent reaction from him. I walked closer to his bed and gasped in shock when I saw that his bed sheets were already folded neatly and Syaoran was no longer there.

I checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either. So, I hastily went downstairs in my pajamas, worried of where he might be now. We are seriously losing precious time here.

"Do you know where Syaoran is?" I asked one of the female servants cleaning in the living room.

"Mr. Li left the mansion with his personal driver just a while ago," she replied with a stern face.

"Do you know where he's going?" I asked, now more worried.

"I'm assuming Young Master Li is going to school since he is dressed in his high school uniform and was carrying with him a black bag," she reasoned and quickly went back to work.

I sighed heavily of relief that Syaoran did go to school without my assistance now. I still can't believe how Syaoran has been so obedient in going to school nowadays. I, too, wanted to go to school but Touya oniisan said that my fever's still too high so I should just stay at home until I fully recover.

"_I __feel __much __better __now. __I __was __even __able __to __run __all __the __way __downstairs,"_ I thought happily but that happiness was short lived when I felt dizziness and exhaustion.

"Are you alright miss?" the servant I asked a while ago rushed over to check on me.

"I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired," I replied right away.

"You're obviously not feeling well so why don't you rest? We'll bring your breakfast in bed," the servant requested.

"I can eat breakfast in the dining room," I insisted.

"I'm afraid we're not going to let you miss. Master Syaoran instructed us that all your meals will be brought to your bedroom. Along with the meals are the medicine pills prescribed by the family doctor," she continued reasoning.

"Okay…" was all I could say as my head began aching again.

Mr. Li Syaoran left a note in which a lot of orders were written for the mansion servants to accomplish before Sunday. First, they must prepare Sakura's meals and medication. Second, the housekeeping staff must have a general cleaning in the mansion. Third, Syaoran asked the servants to wash all of his used and soiled clothes.

For three days, I spent the entire time trapped inside my bedroom. I really wanted to go downstairs and head to the kitchen or living room some time but I felt too lazy and light headed to walk such a distance.

One late evening, I went inside the bathroom to pee but when I came back, I saw Syaoran just about to leave my room.

"Stop right there," I commanded firmly.

Syaoran turned to me with a shocked face but he was able to compose his face quickly into a cool, carefree expression.

"Yo," he said coolly.

"What are you doing here in my bedroom this late?" I asked skeptically.

"Me? Nothing…" Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"What's that behind your back?" I asked as I noticed that he was hiding something in his back.

"Huh? It's just a bunch of my notebooks. See?" he replied and showed to me the notebooks he was holding behind his back a while ago.

"Oh I see," I said and went back to my bed.

"Are you feeling much better?" Syaoran asked while standing near the door.

"Much better! Thanks for asking," I said energetically, smiling.

"Okay, good night," he muttered.

"Good night," I replied.

Syaoran turned off the lights in my room and was about to turn the door knob when I had the courage to call his name.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"Thanks for keeping your promise," I blurted out.

"What promise?" Syaoran asked, puzzled of what I'm talking about.

"For keeping your promise of attending school every day even without me waking you up these days," I explained.

"I never really did promise anything," Syaoran reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just so happy you're doing well for yourself. You're slowly becoming a better person with or without my help," I said eagerly.

"Nothing's changed about me. You're just over thinking about things," Syaoran replied in a strong firm voice.

"But-" I wanted to say something and defend what I just said but I was at a loss for words.

"Just sleep so that you'll get well soon," Syaoran said before leaving my room.

When Sunday morning came, I woke up feeling very energetic without any dizziness nor nausea.

_"Time __to __make __breakfast!" _I thought happily and skipped all the way to Syaoran's bedroom after taking a warm refreshing shower.

"Syaoran, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked eagerly.

"Huh? He's not here," I mumbled to myself as I watched the now neatly folded sheets and arranged pillows of Syaoran's bed.

So, I just went to the kitchen but he wasn't there either. I decided to take a look in the dining room in case he was there and indeed, he was already sitting in his usual spot while reading the Sunday newspaper. My eyesight landed on the table and to my surprise, two plates containing freshly cooked sausages, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, and toast were already served.

"Did you just make all of this?" I asked, gasping of the sudden miracle in front of my eyes.

"Do you think it just magically came out of nowhere and landed on the plates?" Syaoran retorted calmly.

"Amazing! I never thought a guy like you would ever cook," I commented.

"A guy like me? What does that mean?" he asked with an upset face.

"Huh? Nothing," I replied nervously.

"Why are you just standing there in a corner? Have a seat," Syaoran muttered impatiently.

The plates were served side by side so I had to sit beside Syaoran when I eat.

"Is it okay for me to sit beside you? I can transfer back to my usual spot," I asked

"Whatever… Just sit," Syaoran replied briefly.

"Thanks for making breakfast Syaoran! Itadakimasu!" I exclaimed happily then started digging in.

"Today's such a good day! I wish I don't have to wake up so early every Sunday morning just to make breakfast," I said to myself cheerfully whilst enjoying taking a bite of the sausages.

"You wish," Syaoran interrupted me immediately.

"I'm just going to ignore that because I won't let you ruin this wonderful Sunday morning," I replied with a big smile on my face.

"I'm feeling much much better now! Again, thanks for the food Syaoran!" I exclaimed happily before standing up to go to the sink and wash the dishes.

After eating breakfast, I decided to do first Syaoran's laundry before cleaning the living room and all other tasks.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked with questions written all over his face the moment I entered his bedroom.

"I just came in to do your laundry just like I always do every Sunday. After finishing the laundry, don't be surprised again when I come in to clean your bedroom and bathroom," I elaborated calmly.

I went to check the hamper but was shocked to see that not even one piece of soiled clothing was left in the hamper.

"Where did you place all your soiled clothes now? Nothing is inside your hamper," I yelled so that Syaoran can hear me from his bed.

"Some servants came in and washed all of my clothes yesterday," Syaoran yelled back.

Today must really be a good day. I don't even have to spend a lot of time washing tons of his clothes now. Next, I decided to clean the living room floor, carpet and hallways. When I reached the living room, Syaoran was already sitting on the couch, watching some anime which I have no clue of what it's all about.

"The floor and carpet's already very clean," Syaoran mumbled all of a sudden just when I was about to start vacuuming.

"How come?" I asked quite confused.

"I forgot to mention that the housekeeping staff had a general thorough cleaning in the mansion yesterday. So, everything's pretty much spotless," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Well, okay. That just leaves me with your bedroom and bathroom since you're so meticulous with those places," I replied and wanted to return the vacuum cleaner in the cleaning closet.

However, Syaoran grabbed my hand all of a sudden and pulled me towards the couch.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked while trying to escape from his strong grip.

"Watching TV," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Let go. I still have a lot of things to do," I said impatiently and stared at him with a determined face.

"Cleaning my bedroom and bathroom only takes a little while. You've got the whole day ahead of you," Syaoran replied calmly but his strong grip was way opposite from his calm response.

"I said LET GO," I muttered impatiently and fired a piercing glare.

Despite my serious face, Syaoran just ignored me and grabbed my shoulders instead, making it even harder for me to escape. He was a lot stronger than me. Thus, I ended up watching television with him. Apparently, the anime was about a bunch of regular high school students. The main character seems to be the girl who has very long jet black hair and a very innocent face. But, despite her innocent looks and naturally good personality, she was feared by almost all of her classmates except for a boy named Kazehaya who always talks and smiles at her.

"Sadako? Isn't that the name of the girl ghost who appeared in the movie, The Ring?" I asked Syaoran out of the blue.

"I think so but her real name isn't supposed to be Sadako but Sawako," Syaoran responded.

The two of us got so into the anime that we hardly noticed two hours already passed.

"Oh my! I almost forgot that I had to go to work today," I murmured to myself.

Luckily, I was able to escape from Syaoran's grip then rushed towards the kitchen. I started washing the utensils I'll need but Syaoran suddenly turned off the faucet. Then, he just opened the fridge and began getting all sorts of vegetables and frozen food.

"What are those for?" I asked, bewildered of his unexpected actions.

"Cooking our lunch," Syaoran replied then started rinsing the vegetables.

"You've been acting pretty strange lately. First, you made breakfast. Then, your laundry's already washed. Then, the living room's already cleaned. Now, you're cooking our lunch? Is there something wrong with the way I do the household chores around here? Are you not satisfied with the service I'm providing you?" I said and asked these spontaneously as a result of utter confusion.

"Do I really have to answer those childish questions? You always over think stuff," Syaoran retorted and just continued chopping some meat and vegetables.

"I'll cook our lunch myself," I insisted seriously.

"I'll do it, alright?" Syaoran replied.

"Why?" I asked, now even more confused of Syaoran's attitude today.

"Because…I- I can't take any more of your strange food… Just go watch TV, alright?" Syaoran stammered.

I was left speechless with what he just said. I know that I am not so skilled in cooking so I shouldn't be shocked when somebody especially him wouldn't like my cooking. Still, when he said those words, I was kind of hurt and disappointed. But, I always tried my best in making the foods I cook taste delicious every time.

I stared absently at the television and just sat in the couch silently. After about an hour, Syaoran approached me and told me that lunch is ready. When I reached the dining room, everything laid on the dining table looked so sumptuous and delicious.

"Have a seat," Syaoran said coolly.

"Thanks again for the food. Itadakimasu!" I said shyly then took a bite of a dish I never saw before.

"It's delicious! What is it?" I asked.

"This dish is called sweet and sour pork. Everything I cooked is a Chinese cuisine," he answered in a very composed manner.

Now I know Syaoran is truly more skilled and better at cooking than me. Everything he made was really tasty and delicious even though I tasted these dishes for the first time.

"Is there something you didn't like?" Syaoran asked when he saw me looking down on the plate gloomily and heard me sigh.

"Huh? Nothing… everything tastes perfect. I'm so full now," I answered and tried to smile before leaving the table.

I went back to my bedroom first before heading off to work to fix myself and change my clothes. However, when I reached the main door, Syaoran was leaning against the door surprisingly.

"I'm going out for a while but I'll be back before seven," I explained and went to unlock the doorknob but Syaoran was able to block me in an instant.

"Going where?" Syaoran asked skeptically.

"Work," I blurted out since I'm already tired of hiding this from him.

"But, you just got well. Can't you just be absent for a couple more days?" Syaoran asked, still blocking the door.

"I'm completely fine now, really. I've been absent for three days. So, I have to go to work today or else they might fire me," I explained thoroughly.

Syaoran was still not going away from the door and I was running out of time. So, I kicked him in the knees and quickly let myself out of the door.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered to Syaoran before running all the way.

Thank goodness, Ms. Kaho was so considerate and still let me continue working in Sweet Lovely Maid Café.

"Ms. Kinomoto… you're not saying it right… there should be more charm and sincerity in your tone," Ms. Yoko, one of the best employees in Sweet Lovely Maid Café lectured me.

"Welcome home, Master," I said seriously.

"No good… you should say it sweetly and convincingly to make the loyal customers believe that you're really longing for their return," Ms. Yoko let out a sigh after she heard my greeting.

"I'm so sorry," I replied.

"You'll get better at it. Just remember, your greeting should be sincere. It must come from the heart," Ms. Yoko added then went back on attending some customers.

Since I am not yet so familiar with the café menu, specials, and promos, my major task was to greet incoming customers and lead them to their tables. I was also tasked to clean the tables and bring the used plates and cups to the kitchen when the customers leave. Customers began coming inside as soon as the café opened. So, I hastily went back to the front door of the café to get ready in greeting them.

I exhaled deeply as I noticed a shadow coming closer slowly to the door.

"Welcome home, Master," I greeted the customer with utter sincerity and bowed.

"I'm home," the customer replied.

"What can I do for you to-day?" I exclaimed in shock when I saw the face of the customer I just greeted.

Syaoran and I stared at each other for a moment. He looked at me from head to toe and looked kind of stunned for a second. I remembered that I'm wearing a slightly girly maid outfit dress now matched with long knee high socks, high heels and cat like ears. He must think I'm ridiculous.

"Yo!" Syaoran greeted with a mischievous grin.

"What the heck are you doing here? And how did you know where I'm working?" I asked spontaneously.

"I'm here as a customer," Syaoran reasoned out without even stammering just one bit.

"Let's talk outside," I whispered in his ear and tried to make him go outside but he won't even move an inch.

"We can just talk here," Syaoran replied mockingly.

"Outside, right now," I insisted and tried to push him outside the door but he's obviously stronger than me seeing I made no progress at all.

"Ms. Kinomoto, why are you leading the new customer outside?" Ms. Yoko asked in a very strict manner.

The other waitresses nodded firmly.

"Uhhh… actually… that's because he's uhhh…" I stammered badly while I hurriedly thought of a reason.

"Ms. Kinomoto, clean and wipe the tables. Hurry," Ms. Yoko commanded and so I followed her commands right away.

"What's your name, young master?" Ms. Yoko asked, her eyes blinking charmingly.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran answered in a low, cool voice.

"Why don't I lead you to your table, young master," Ms. Yoko said and lightly grabbed his arms as they walked to a vacant table.

"We've got a variety of desserts available in our menu or would you like to drink something? Coffee or tea perhaps?" Ms. Yoko asked.

Her eyes were completely focused in Syaoran's amber eyes.

"Hot black coffee and a cranberry scone for me please," Syaoran replied courteously.

"Be right back, young master," Ms. Yoko said and blinked at Syaoran seductively.

I went to the kitchen to place the used dishes and cups in the sink when I heard the other waitresses fighting over something.

"I'm the one who should give his order," one of the waitresses said confidently.

"Why should you be the one? I too should also have the chance of giving it to him," another girl replied.

"I should be the one who'll give it to him since I was the first one who touched the tray first. First come, first serve," another girl insisted.

Before I knew it, the girls talking and arguing a while ago are now grabbing each other's hair and are fighting over a tray of food.

"Hey! Stop it! You're hurting each other," I yelled.

They stopped fighting for a moment but stared at me with a quite scary glare.

"What are you guys fighting about?" I asked nervously.

"We're fighting over who gets to give the young master's ordered food," Misa explained.

"Why would you fight over such a simple thing? Let's settle this fairly, alright?" I suggested.

They agreed to settle it over a simple game of rock paper and scissors. The prevailing winner in the end will have the full right of giving the tray of food to their so called young master.

"Yay! I won!" Misa shouted happily and quickly grabbed the tray.

"Congratulations!" I said while all the other girls wept sadly.

"Thanks Sakura chan!" Misa replied.

"By the way… To whom were you going to give that? Is he really worth a fight?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, he's worth a fight! The tray's for that man over there," Misa said and pointed to the tall guy sitting near the café's front glass window.

"EH! It can't be," I exclaimed when I found out that the guy they were fighting about is actually Syaoran.

Misa looked so happy when she approached Syaoran's table. If only she knew how demanding he is.

"Did you find everything satisfying?" Misa asked shyly to Syaoran.

Syaoran merely nodded and went back to reading a magazine.

"Ummm… we actually have a special promo going on this month. Here is a stamp card for you to take note of the points you get from your purchased orders. Once your purchases reach 100,000 yen, you can avail our special service in which you can personally select one of the maids in Sweet Lovely Maid Café to accompany you for two hours," Misa elaborated lengthily but it seems that Syaoran wasn't carefully listening until he put down the magazine he was reading.

"Did you just say that we can personally choose among the maids if our purchases reach 100,000 yen?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Yes! It's a very great offer. For instance, you'll choose me. So, you will be able to spend two hours eating and drinking whatever desserts and beverages you like with the maid you chose. You can even avail a free shoulder massage from your chosen maid and can request for a picture of you two together as a souvenir," Misa explained too eagerly.

"I'd like to order 2 pieces of chocolate cake, 2 strawberry shortcakes, 2 chocolate puddings, 2 English muffins, 2 cappuccinos, what else?" Syaoran enumerated enthusiastically while Misa was busy jotting down his very long order.

"This! 2 strawberry sundaes… How much is the bill so far?" Syaoran asked Misa.

"Uhhh, 105, 017 yen," Misa answered after adding everything in her calculator.

"Add 2 glasses of cold water, please," Syaoran added before going back in reading the magazine.

Misa left Syaoran's table in a quite dreamy state. Soon, Syaoran's table was now full of assorted desserts and pastries, two for each kind.

"Here's your bill," Misa said.

In turn, Syaoran immediately paid 105, 500 yen leaving a quite generous tip for Misa and requested his promo card to be filled with stamps.

"My my… our young master here seems to be a dessert lover," Ms. Yoko said as she approached Syaoran's table.

"He just completed the 100,000 yen promo with just one long purchase," Misa whispered to Ms. Yoko.

"Li Syaoran, Am I right?" Ms. Yoko asked.

Syaoran nodded gracefully.

"Congratulations Master Li Syaoran! You just completed the 100,000 yen special promo! As a reward, you can request the special maid service anytime you want but only once for every 100,000 yen total purchase," Ms. Yoko said cheerfully.

"Can I request it right now?" Syaoran asked courteously.

"Of course, young master. Ladies, line up," Ms. Yoko commanded.

In an instant, the Sweet Lovely Maid Café waitresses rushed to where Ms. Yoko is and formed a straight line.

"What's going on?" I asked Misa who was beside me as soon as I joined the line.

But, Misa was too dazed and absent-minded at that moment. It seemed like she didn't hear me speak at all.

"Master Li Syaoran, I present to you all the maids of Sweet Lovely Maid Café which includes me. Feel free in taking time of making your decision," Ms. Yoko said gracefully and finally joined the line.

There was a long moment of silence. Syaoran put his hands lightly on his chin as his glance traveled from one maid to another. I met his concentrated focused gaze and looked back at him with a big question mark on my face.

"I've made my decision," Syaoran muttered in a very low, serious voice.

"Exactly what decision?" I tried asking Misa again but once again failed to obtain any clue or answer.

"Who is it, Master Li Syaoran?" Ms. Yoko asked excitedly.

Once again, Syaoran gazed at the girls one by one in silence. Then, all of a sudden, he pointed his finger somewhere near me. I stared at him in confusion and mouthed the words, "What are you doing?" silently but he didn't even bother to answer. On the other hand, Misa skipped happily and suddenly stepped forward.

"Is she the one you just pointed and chose?" Ms. Yoko asked to clarify.

"Nope… I was pointing at the girl on her right," Syaoran corrected.

Ms. Yoko stared at me and told me to come forward. On the other hand, the line of maids broke and they all went back to attending the other customers.

"Is it over? Finally, I can leave now," I muttered and was about to go back to the kitchen when Ms. Yoko called me again.

"Ms. Kinomoto, you have just been chosen by this young master here to accompany him in a dessert treat for two hours as a reward for a 100,000 yen purchase. Why don't you begin by formally introducing yourself?" Ms. Yoko said.

I looked at Ms. Yoko wide eyed and unexpectedly, she threw back a cold stare at me.

"Konichiwa! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you," I said hesitantly and bowed respectfully.

"Pleased to meet you… I'm Li Syaoran. Why don't you take a seat Ms. Kinomoto?" Syaoran said formally.

"_What __kind __of __madness __is __going __on? __And __why __is __Syaoran __pretending __that __he's __never __met __me __before? __And __why __did __he __order __too __many __sweets __and __desserts __when __in __fact __he __hates __it?"_I thought deeply.

"I'll leave the two of you now. Enjoy!" Ms. Yoko said half-heartedly.

Syaoran just sipped his cup of coffee while I fired a glare at him.

"What's with the serious face? Have some dessert. There's a whole lot of it as you can see," Syaoran said nonchalantly and attempted to feed me some cake with a fork.

"I don't want-" I was about to protest and ask him a lot of questions but he interrupted me at once by shoving desserts inside my mouth every time I attempted to speak.

"Drink some water," Syaoran said playfully and handed me a glass of cold water.

"What is this prank you're playing now, huh?" I asked seriously as soon as I gulped enough water to clear my throat.

"I'm just merely being a customer right now," Syaoran replied calmly.

"You're hindering me from doing my job right," I said right back.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm giving you an opportunity to do a job which is better," Syaoran went on.

"How is this job better when I'm just sitting here, idle?" I asked.

"First of all, you can choose any dessert you want to eat that is on the menu for free. But, I'm afraid I don't need any treats from the café anymore seeing now that my table is already very full. Second of all, you get paid without straining yourself too much and lastly, you get to sit here with me," Syaoran enumerated boastfully.

"There's nothing for me to do around here so, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my real work," I muttered and stood on my seat.

Unluckily, Syaoran was able to grasp my hands and he was able to successfully pull me to his side.

"That's not true. My shoulder hurts… My back too… Won't you give me a massage?" Syaoran said in a weak but playful voice.

"Why should I? It's not like I have to," I refused right away.

Syaoran then showed a card in front of me and commanded me to read it carefully.

"Aside from being accompanied by your personally chosen maid and free dessert treats, special services include a free massage from the chosen maid and a picture together as a souvenir?" I exclaimed in shock as I read the rest of the advertisement card.

"I never knew a promo like this was going on in Sweet Lovely Maid Café! This can't be true," I mumbled to myself worriedly.

"But, it is. Ms. Kinomoto, my shoulder hurts. Make it go away," Syaoran said mockingly.

I was at a loss of words when I began massaging his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Syaoran protested.

"That's what you get for playing and mocking me," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Syaoran groaned in pain.

Since he apologized, I decided to lessen my strength and massaged his shoulders soothingly. We spent hours teasing and arguing with each other instead of having a wonderful time.

"Say aahh! Syaoran kun!" I said cutely while holding a spoon filled with strawberry sundae then shoved it into his mouth forcefully.

Syaoran stared at me angrily because I caught him off guard and was able to make him eat sweets all over again. He seems to be absent-minded everytime I say "Aahhh" to him cutely. It was my only secret weapon of winning against him.

However, Syaoran suddenly leaned in closer to me and looked into my eyes deeply that I couldn't even attack him with spoons of sweets anymore.

"That was so delicious Kinomoto san that I feel bad for not giving you something in return," Syaoran said softly.

I knew what his next move was going to be. But, I can hardly move with his inexplicable attractive amber eyes gazing at me. My mouth opened a little unexpectedly and as what I've anticipated, Syaoran stuffed big pieces of cake inside my mouth.

"Water," I murmured weakly and coughed a bit to make him convinced that I was choking.

Syaoran immediately gave me a glass of water and patted my back.

"Are you alri-?" he was about to ask when I suddenly grabbed this opportunity to stuff pieces of cake in his mouth with one quick motion.

"Oi!" Syaoran protested while I just chuckled playfully.

"Fooled YOU again," I muttered teasingly as I leaned in closer to him.

Syaoran began to playfully lean in closer towards me even though our distance is very little now when Ms. Yoko suddenly approached our table. Thank goodness, Ms. Yoko came. I always get defeated whenever his face is too close with mine.

"Master Li Syaoran, two hours is up. If you like, I can take a photograph of you two as a souvenir," Ms. Yoko said to Syaoran lovingly.

I smiled to Ms. Yoko because my required time to be spent with him is finally up. But, instead of smiling back, like she always does with her fellow staff, she threw me back a cold glance. I looked around the café and to my surprise; all the other waitresses seemed to be targeting a sharp, dangerous looking glare at me.

"I'd love to have a picture souvenir," Syaoran replied.

_"Not __in __these __clothes, __please,"_ I thought desperately.

I shook my head but Syaoran swiftly grabbed my hand and made me stand up.

"1, 2, 3, Smile!" Ms. Yoko signaled. Just then, Syaoran lightly placed his right arm around my shoulders while making a "V" peace sign. I, on the other hand, was facing the camera while trying to shrug his arms off but it was plain useless.

"May I see a preview of the picture before printing?" Syaoran asked gracefully.

Ms. Yoko handed the digital camera to him right away.

"Huh? Kinomoto wasn't included in the picture. My face was the only thing taken," Syaoran said as soon as he was able to take a look.

"Huh? I must've accidentally clicked the zoom button," Ms. Yoko reasoned then chuckled spontaneously.

"Can you take another photograph of me with Ms. Kinomoto, please?" Syaoran requested.

Ms. Yoko nodded accordingly and began counting one to three. Just like before, Syaoran wrapped his arms around my shoulders during the last count and I wasn't able to do anything but only smile in front of the camera due to his strong resistance.

After the long so called special service I was giving to the so called, young master Li Syaoran, I went back to tidying up the tables and bringing the used utensils back to the kitchen. Syaoran was still seated stubbornly on one of the coffee table chairs even though I told him to go home.

"Young master Li Syaoran? Sounds gross," I mumbled to myself while wiping one of the tables.

I heard the door wind chime tinkle so I rushed back to the main door to greet the incoming customer.

"Welcome home, Master," I greeted calmly and bowed.

I looked up to smile sincerely to the customer but was stunned to see that the customer who just came in is my elder brother.

"Touya oniisan," I muttered in awe.

"Sakura san, why are you here instead of studying at home?" Touya asked seriously.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I have my ways. I came here to stop you from doing this job anymore," Touya said, now more serious than ever.

"Why? But, I don't want to," I answered.

"Whether you like it or not, you're resigning from this job and from now on, I won't allow you from doing any part time jobs. Working part time will lessen your time for studying and resting during weekends. I'll talk to the manager right now," Touya said firmly.

Touya asked the other staff where the manager is. I pulled him towards the door but as you already know, men are much stronger physically than women.

"I'm the manager and owner of this café. What's your concern, mister?" Ms. Kaho said calmly.

Touya turned around to face the person who just proclaimed that she was the manager. But, instead of protesting Sakura's resignation right away, Touya was left wide eyed when she saw the mature beautiful lady now in front of him.

"Mizuki?" Touya muttered.

"Touya… Touya Kinomoto?" Ms. Kaho Mizuki asked back.

"You two know each other?" I asked, bewildered of their reactions when they saw each other.

Touya and Ms. Kaho nodded simultaneously.

"How did you know each other?" I asked further questions but Touya and Ms. Kaho just ignored it.

"My younger sister, Sakura will no longer be working in this café from now on," Touya said to Ms. Kaho.

"Touya oniisan! Why can't I work part time like you did in high school? Dad wasn't against the idea!" I protested.

"I was able to manage working part time but it was a tough life. It's very hard to balance school with work," Touya explained.

"I'm a grown up now Touya oniisan. I can handle things on my own," I replied.

"You're still seventeen years old. You need one more year to be considered a real grown up," Touya said nonchalantly.

"Ms. Kaho… I really want to continue working here," I pleaded to Ms. Kaho.

"My, my… this puts me in quite a pickle. But, I'm afraid I can't grant your request Touya. Sakura here wants to continue working. So far, she is very hard working in accomplishing her tasks. I don't fire employees who are very willing and at the same time, hard working," Ms. Kaho answered calmly.

"Thank you so much Ms. Kaho," I said gratefully.

"Your boss is very stubborn too. You're not listening to me now but don't come running to me when you're tired already," Touya warned before leaving the café.

When my work shift ended, Syaoran approached me saying that we should just go home together.

"You were the one who told my brother I was working here. Am I right?" I said in a very upset tone.

"I didn't," Syaoran replied.

"You're such a good liar," I interjected.

"I said I didn't. Why won't you believe me at all?" Syaoran asked with an annoyed face.

"I just can't?" I answered.

But, it was more like I was asking myself as to why I can't believe and trust his words at all.

"Whatever. Just believe whatever you want to believe in. I don't care," Syaoran said and just walked out of the café.

Soon enough, I could hear wheels screeching against the pavement.

**Rainvilla: ****Thank ****you ****for ****reading** the story until the end… Actually, I have the tendency to write lengthy chapters as the story progresses. So, I'm afraid the next chapters might be a little longer than this because I want your imaginations to be more vivid. Don't forget to REVIEW! ^_~!


	9. when u and i aligned

**Rainvilla:** **Thank ****you ****so ****much** _**lhaine07, **__**sadistprincess, **__**TheMaskedGirl**__,_ _**Rainbow**__**Cherry**__**Blossom, **__**HappyHam, **__**and **__**Amandaffodilmelody **_for reading and reviewing my story this far. It really means a lot to me knowing there are still people who continue reading my first ccs fanfiction. Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9: When You and I Aligned**_

Four days have passed since the last time Syaoran and I spoke. I remember it was a Sunday when Syaoran suddenly came inside the maid café just to make fun of me. I have to admit, even though he makes me angry all the time will all his silly pranks, I smiled a lot. I had fun. But, one thing led to another and now, he doesn't even look at me.

Whenever we eat breakfast in the mansion, Syaoran doesn't invite me anymore and just eats ahead of me. Whenever I hand him the bento lunch box I specially made for him, he doesn't even bother to joke about food poisoning anymore. Whenever I come home late from work, the lights in the living room are already turned off which made me scared amidst the darkness. But, what scares me the most is whenever I see that nobody is sitting on the living room couch anymore.

"_What __the __heck __am __I __thinking? __Why __does __it __feel __like __I'm __down __nowadays?"_ I thought furiously.

_"Aaaahh! __Sakura! __Stop __thinking __about __unimportant __things...!"_ Different thoughts having opposite sides kept on arguing inside my head.

"Ms. Kinomoto? Are you alright? You seem to be mentally absent from the class," Ms. Tsutsumi called my attention all of a sudden.

"Huh? I'm fine," I replied hastily and shook my head.

I scratched and bowed my head in embarrassment. Some of my classmates just chuckled at my absentmindedness.

"As you all know, the dates of the major periodic examinations are drawing nearer and nearer. So, I advise all of you to do some advanced reviews especially with the topics you find most difficult to comprehend to prevent yourself from cramming the night before the exam," Ms. Tsutsumi said clearly.

"Ahhh! I hate periodic exams!" Chiharu complained.

"Class dismissed. See you on Monday," Ms. Tsutsumi declared.

"Goodbye and thank you, Ms. Tsutsumi," the class greeted in unison before dispersing to their club practices or classroom tasks.

After classes ended, I was about to say something to Syaoran but he quickly left the classroom. I let out a frustrated sigh as I sat still in my seat while staring blankly on the view outside the window pane with no definite reason at all.

"Sakura chan! Are you really alright? You've been spacing out a lot than the usual," Naoko chan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, really…" I replied with a smile.

"Something's obviously bothering you. There's nothing you can't tell us," Rika chan commented while Chiharu chan simply nodded.

"Nothing... Ah! I was just worried about the upcoming periodic exams," I reasoned.

"You were absent for three days. It must be hard for you to understand the lessons we are currently discussing now," Rika chan said.

"Even I who's been present the whole time find the lessons hard," Chiharu chan commented with a very worried face.

"Why don't we visit your house this Saturday and conduct a group study?" Naoko chan suggested eagerly.

Even though I badly need and want my friends to tutor me for my missed lessons, I possibly can't, since I'm still living in the Li mansion temporarily. No one else must know that I'm currently living with Syaoran especially our fellow classmates or else it'll cause a lot of rumors and troubles. But, how could I possibly pass the examinations without any help?

"Unfortunately, my house isn't available because my dad's colleagues are doing some serious research work there. So many people, so crowded," I lied half heartedly.

"I have a lot of younger siblings so it'll be too noisy for us to be able to study properly," Chiharu said.

"Me too," Naoko muttered.

"Family relatives are coming to spend the weekend in our house," Rika chan added.

The three of them sighed heavily with a long face. Upon seeing this, I tried to cheer them up and assured that everything's going to be alright. All of us will surely pass the exams for as long as we do our best in studying.

"Ah! Rika chan, can I borrow your notes for this weekend? I want to copy the notes given by our teachers when I was absent from class," I pleaded.

"Sure… Let me see your notes first so that I can indicate where you start copying the notes in my notebook," Rika replied cheerfully.

I handed to her my notebooks right away. Rika and the rest of my friends examined my notes.

"Huh? Actually, you don't need to copy anything from my notebook, Sakura chan," Rika said in awe.

"It's strange. You were clearly absent for three days yet you didn't miss anything at all," Naoko commented.

"Sakura chan must have a secret note taker!" Chiharu teased.

"You guys are joking right? Let me take a look," I asked.

When I scanned the first pages of my notebook, I recognized my handwriting immediately. However, when I browsed the next further pages, my handwriting suddenly changed…? My handwriting suddenly became smaller in font size than the usual and the pages were written very neatly. I usually just scribble messily whenever I take down notes. Wait, this is very far from my handwriting. Someone else must have written these down here without my knowledge.

"You're right. Everything is already in here," I said while comparing my notes with Rika's notebook.

"Whoever wrote all of this is very kind and concerned of you," Rika said.

"Wait… did you get my notebook from Touya oniisan and wrote all of this?" I asked eagerly.

"Honestly, No… Besides, I don't have any contact information of your brother," Rika replied.

I asked Naoko and Chiharu if either one of them wrote these notes but both of them said no.

"The person who did this must have an easy access of your things, Sakura. Maybe, it's a ghost of your loved ones," Naoko reasoned quite too excitedly.

"No way! Ghosts can't write. They're transparent. I bet it's a stalker!" Chiharu chan exclaimed with delight instead of gasping in fear.

"I think I might know who wrote it. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu chan, good bye!" I said before carrying my notebooks in my arms and leaving the classroom in a hurry.

I sprinted with all I've got in going to the school gate. But, as what I've feared, the black car which always used to be parked in front of the school gate was now long gone this afternoon. If only I weren't working tonight, I would've rode straight home and clarified a lot of things with Syaoran.

Several days passed since that day, yet I still haven't got the chance to ask Syaoran whether he was the one who wrote those notes in my notebook. Lately, it feels like Syaoran is becoming more and more distant from me.

"What's with the long face, monster?" I heard a voice speak from behind which was definitely Touya oniisan.

"Nothing," I replied briefly.

"Huh? You didn't get mad when I just called you monster. This must be a serious problem," Touya oniisan said in shock.

"Nothing… I just spaced out again," I insisted with a nervous chuckle.

"What is it? Is it your Math grade again?" Touya asked.

"Of course not… Nothing's bothering me at all. Ah! I almost forgot to give you something," I replied and suddenly hurried to the kitchen.

"Oi! So, it really is your Math grade again," Touya yelled whilst I was in the kitchen.

"Surprise!" I shouted happily to Touya as I showed to him a vanilla strawberry cake I personally baked for him.

"What's this all of a sudden? It's still not my birthday," Touya said, confused.

"I baked this cake as a way of giving thanks for letting me work in the café. I even baked your favorite cookies," I said happily.

I went back to the kitchen to grab some cookies I made. When I arrived back in the living room, Touya was already stuffing himself with the cake I baked for him.

"Do you like it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well…Not bad… for a monster," Touya replied as he tasted one of my cookies.

"Is this a bribe?" Touya asked back, staring at me skeptically.

"Of course not!" I replied right away.

"Well… if you will have a failing grade in any subject at the end of the trimester, I'm telling Dad. He'll surely not let you work anymore," Touya said nonchalantly and went back to eating my baked cookies happily.

"If only Syaoran didn't tell you I was working there," I mumbled to myself angrily.

"Who's Syaoran?" Touya suddenly asked.

He must've deciphered what I was mumbling about because of his very odd sharp sense of hearing.

"I think you haven't met him yet. Syaoran is the only son of Mrs. Yelan Li," I explained clearly.

"I met him once," Touya replied coolly.

"Oh… of course, you would've met him once since he was the one who told you I was working in the maid café," I said.

"No… I met him once when you got terribly sick this month," Touya said plainly.

"Huh? I don't understand," I replied with a very big question mark written on my face.

"You already know I barely come here because my workplace is far. In the middle of dawn, a doctor called me saying you collapsed. So, I rushed over to this place and when I went inside your room, that fellow was already there beside you, sleeping. He must've been exhausted checking your condition and guarding you all night," Touya said nonchalantly.

"So, Syaoran was actually the one who took care of me that night? And that was the only time you and him met?" I asked to clarify my utter confusion.

Touya nodded casually.

"You could've at least allotted a portion of the cookies for him but why don't I just bring the rest of the cake back to my office?" Touya suggested greedily.

"But how did you know where I was working?" I asked with my forehead deeply creased.

"Simple… I investigated you myself and followed you that Sunday very cautiously," Touya bragged.

"Why are you telling me all of this just now? You could've answered me clearly when I asked you in the café," I muttered impatiently and snatched away my basket of cookies.

"Hey! I never thought it was important," Touya replied coolly while trying to grab my basket of cookies.

"No more cookies for you," I said furiously.

I climbed the long winding staircase as fast as I could. Finally, I am now standing in front of Syaoran's bedroom door. I knocked the door hesitantly, worried that he'll just get irritated of me and say that I'm disturbing him in the middle of the night. Strangely, Syaoran didn't answer when I knocked. I knocked again three times but nobody answered. So, I decided to turn the doorknob and to my surprise, it was left unlocked.

"Syaoran?" I muttered hesitantly.

Oddly, no one answered me again. I tiptoed carefully in approaching near his bed and decided to peek at what he's doing from behind a bookshelf. Maybe, he's too absorbed in reading something that he didn't even notice me call his name.

My eyes wandered until I saw his messy auburn hair lying carelessly on the sheets. He was lying on his bed. I wonder if he's already asleep since the lights are still on. I courageously tiptoed my way to Syaoran's bedside just to make sure whether he was sleeping or not.

His messy auburn hair covered most of his eyes preventing me from knowing whether he was really asleep or not. I lightly stroked his hair towards the side of his face to let me see his eyes clearly.

I couldn't see his amber colored eyes anymore since his eyes were shut tight. I gazed at his sleeping face for a while with no definite reason at all. Just like the first time we met, his sleeping face lays there innocent and peaceful. However, I only knew him as a self centered, spoiled, arrogant guy back then. Right now, I see him as someone who I truly misjudged. I should have watched him closely and tried to understand the things he said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before," I whispered to his sleeping face regretfully.

"Sleep tight," I whispered before turning off the lights and closing the door.

The next Sunday morning, I woke up really early to make sure that I will be the one cooking breakfast this time around. Ever since then, I always love eating pancakes for breakfast but since Syaoran dislikes anything that tastes sweet, I decided to cook something similar to what the chefs prepare for breakfast.

"Good morning Li kun! Breakfast is ready," I said as cheerful as I could.

Oddly, I didn't call him Syaoran but Li kun instead. Something tells me I should not call him by his first name that easily. Syaoran merely glanced at me as he went to his usual spot on the farthest edge while I sat on the opposite side.

"Ummm… Li kun I… Uhh… I'm," I began saying but ended up stammering badly as I tried to break the deafening silence between us.

"I'm full. Thanks for the food," Syaoran mumbled before heading upstairs.

After that complete failure of being able to talk to Syaoran, I decided to start doing my routine of household chores instead of sulking in a dark corner.

I remember Syaoran watching TV whenever I'm busy cleaning the living room. But, when I looked at the couch, he wasn't sitting there anymore. After cleaning meticulously the living room, hallway, and kitchen, the only tasks left for me now are his laundry, bedroom, and bathroom.

I knocked three times and Syaoran told me to come in briefly. I immediately placed his sorted clothes in the washing machine and cleaned his bathroom thoroughly at the same time.

I seem to be cleaning at a very fast rate than I usually do before since Syaoran wasn't there anymore to suddenly force me to watch TV with him. Syaoran used to bug me with his jokes and disturb me all the time. But right now, he's simply focused on reading a manga book while I'm cleaning his bedroom.

I wanted to talk to him just like we casually do every time I was in his room but somehow, my courage was fading fast as the silence between us becomes deeper and longer.

After filling ourselves with dinner, Syaoran immediately went upstairs to his room. I can't take this awkward silence any longer. So, I am once again standing in front of his bedroom door not knowing what to say first to him.

But, I have to clear this up once and for all. As a result, my hands started knocking on his door. After a few seconds, Syaoran invited me to come in.

"Ummm… Syaoran... I mean Li kun. Do you have some spare time right now? I need to talk to you," I requested awkwardly.

"I don't mind. What is it?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… for not believing what you said in the café back then," I said while looking down nervously on the floor.

"You can hit me in the head if you want," I suggested bravely.

I closed my eyes and entwined my fingers so as to prevent myself from avoiding his hit. However, I felt his hands pulling me towards him instead.

"You really are slow, aren't you?" Syaoran muttered.

My head leaned against his chest as Syaoran entangled his arms round my shoulders. Since he was a lot taller than me, he rested his head gently against mine.

"Weren't you supposed to hit me like this?" I asked and lifted his hands near my head.

"Baka… Real men don't hit girls even when they're upset," Syaoran whispered in my ear.

"So, does this mean we're back to being friends?" I asked shyly.

"Just friends? Let's just say… You and I are okay," Syaoran answered nonchalantly, still not breaking his arms around me.

A long silence fell between us. Now, I could only hear faintly his heart beat which made me feel uneasy and nervous for no definite reason at all. So, I pushed him backwards to relieve myself from uneasiness.

"Ummm… Also, I wanted to say thank you," I began speaking and handed to him a brown box with a white ribbon on top.

"Cookies? What are these for?" Syaoran asked as he opened the box.

"I assure you it's freshly baked since Touya ate all my baked cookies last time," I mumbled grudgingly.

"Actually…It's my small way of thanking you for taking care of me when I fainted that one night and for this," I continued speaking shyly then showed to him the pages of notes I assumed he wrote.

"I had nothing to do with that," Syaoran replied nonchalantly as he pointed at the notebook I was holding.

"I couldn't think of anyone else who would be able to get my notebook from my bag placed in my bedroom other than you," I insisted seriously but Syaoran kept telling me that he didn't write it.

"Thanks for the cookies!" Syaoran said happily.

"Wait… we're not done yet. Let me see your notebook," I said firmly and began searching in his bag.

"It's with me and you'll never be able to get it," Syaoran suddenly informed me playfully.

"Just let me take a look for a second!" I exclaimed as I tried snatching the notebook from his hands.

I chased Syaoran around the bedroom but unfortunately, he has very alert and fast reflexes. He held the notebook with his arms up. So, I jumped with all my strength to match his height.

"Haha! You'll never get my notebook," Syaoran teased.

"Syaoran, look! There's a flying cockroach!" I shouted in fright.

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, his face quite aghast.

"Yay! I got it!" I shouted happily as I got a hold of the notebook he used to be holding up high as soon as he looked at the direction I was pointing a few seconds ago.

I did get the notebook I badly wanted but I lost my balance unexpectedly when I landed on the floor and was fast falling. I thought that I was going to fall painfully on the floor but then, Syaoran swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. It seemed like everything happened in a split second.

When I opened my eyes, my head was already on top of Syaoran's chest while his back lay flat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly when I saw his face slightly cringing from the pain.

Syaoran wasn't able to answer right away. He merely stared at me until his cheeks flushed pink. His fall must really be painful.

"I'm okay," he finally answered and sat up straight immediately.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again just to make sure.

"I'm fine. Don't jump so carelessly when you don't even know how to land," Syaoran muttered with an irritated face.

"Sorry for that again," I said.

When I accidentally lost my balance and fell, Syaoran's notebook was tossed on the floor. Luckily, he was still flexing his back and seemed to forget about the notebook so I was able to get it back first.

"Small but neat… your handwriting is the same as the one written on my notebook," I said strongly as I showed to him a comparison of my strangely complete set of notes with his handwriting.

"I just wrote that ahead because I don't want you disturbing me about borrowing my notes when I'm studying," Syaoran reasoned out.

"Stop lying to me from now on. You won't fool me anymore," I said cheerfully.

"Just go back to your room and study," Syaoran muttered impatiently.

"Okay… But then again, thank you so much Syaoran kun!" I said happily and skipped my way back to my bedroom.

Exam week is fast approaching and if I don't catch up with my missed lessons, my next weeks in school would definitely be a living hell.

"Where should I start? Let's see… Chemistry… Physics… Algebra… English… Music and Arts… Home Economics," I mumbled while scanning my books.

I was able to easily comprehend the lessons I missed in Music, Arts and Home Economics. But, when I reached Chemistry and Physics, my head gradually became dizzy while reading a long paragraph of explanations.

"I don't understand it at all!" I shouted frustratingly.

I still had tons of homework to do but I haven't completed a single major subject yet. How am I supposed to catch up when I can't even understand what I'm reading?

_"Why __don't __I __start __making __my __Math __homework __first,"_ I thought nervously and grabbed my pencil.

I concentrated reading and thinking of the equations written on our Math worksheet. I think I wasn't even blinking when I gazed at the equations with my utmost focus.

On the other side of the wall, Syaoran was merely reading a manga novel while he heard Sakura shout due to frustration every now and then. He really wanted to finish the novel tonight but somehow, he can't concentrate on reading it and was feeling extremely restless.

All of a sudden, Sakura knocked in Syaoran's door.

"What is it? You're so noisy," Syaoran said with an irritated expression.

"Ummm… Syaoran kun, can you teach me the Math lessons I missed just for a little while?" I pleaded.

"Get lost," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

I looked at him with a very sad face before going back to my bedroom.

"He was my last resort. Now, I'm totally screwed," I mumbled to myself sadly.

I had no choice but to look for the correct answers of these problems and equations by myself.

"I still don't get it at all!" I shouted to myself and scratched my head with frustration.

"It's been an hour yet you only answered one problem," Syaoran said unexpectedly.

I turned my head and to my surprise, Syaoran was already there, looking at my worksheet.

"Help me. Share your knowledge even just a little bit," I said desperately with my hands entwined.

"I'll help you with one condition," Syaoran replied.

"What is it? I'll do anything," I asked eagerly.

"I'll teach you all of this stuff if you promise me to massage my shoulders and let me take a picture with you every time I visit the maid café," Syaoran said, rather determined.

"Eh? But, those services only apply if you completed the 100,000 yen special promo. You're being unfair with the other customers," I said, very surprised of his conditions.

"It's okay with me if you refuse since it's your loss," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

I pondered for a moment and was hesitant in accepting his conditions.

"Fine… I'll take it. Just please, help me pass all our subjects," I replied with his offer.

"If you break our agreement, I'll add an additional demand," Syaoran said wittingly.

"I won't break our agreement, I promise. Just please, let's get started," I replied as I heavily sighed with what I just got myself into in exchange for Syaoran as my personal tutor.

But, the demanding agreement was all worth it. Syaoran is unbelievably very good at teaching yet he always looks so carefree during discussions and never participates voluntarily in answering problems on the board. After about one whole hour, he was able to discuss thoroughly all the Math lessons I missed and he even helped me in answering my homework.

"Amazing! I understand everything now," I exclaimed with my eyes wide due to astonishment.

"Don't feel so confident yet. Look, your answer in the last number is wrong," Syaoran said strictly.

He acts and speaks just like professional tutors making me feel impressed by him even more.

"Huh? Why?" I asked him.

"You made a slight mistake with the operations. I'll be the one to fix it," Syaoran replied.

"Ah! You're right," I said as my hands searched for the eraser placed somewhere on the desk while still busy looking at my notebook.

My hands finally felt the eraser but I also felt something smooth around it too. I decided to put down my notebook first and to my surprise, Syaoran's hand was also holding the eraser I was reaching out for. My hand was now lying unintentionally on top of his hand.

"Do you also need to use the eraser? You can go first," I said.

"I was just about to erase the- uhhh- nevermind," Syaoran replied, stuttering a bit, his face now flushed and quickly lost his grasp on the eraser.

I just smiled at him and began erasing my mistakes. Then, Syaoran just decided to sit on a chair a bit far from my desk.

"Sakura san! Syaoran kun! I'm home!" I heard a voice shout excitedly.

Just then, my bedroom door swung open and Mrs. Li was already there approaching me happily.

"So, you were just here Sakura san. I kept looking for you all over the house," Mrs. Li said.

"Welcome home Mrs. Li!" I greeted her happily as she gave me a hug.

Mrs Li has been very good to me and my whole family. I'm so happy that she's finally back from Hongkong so that Syaoran can spend some time with her.

"Huh? Is that you, Syaoran?" Mrs. Li asked as he recognized his back while sitting on a chair.

"Hey there, mom," Syaoran replied briefly.

"Isn't this Sakura's bedroom? What are you doing in Sakura's bedroom?" Mrs. Li asked, eyeing on Syaoran suspiciously.

Surprisingly, Syaoran wasn't able to answer his mom right away. He merely covered his face partially.

"Uhhh… Syaoran was just helping me answer my homework," I explained hastily.

"Syaoran just helped you with your homework?" Mrs. Li exclaimed in awe.

"Yup… Syaoran even taught me all the lessons I missed when I was absent," I added, smiling brightly.

"Really? That's great! I'm extremely moved by how you were able to change his bad attitude so fast," Mrs. Li said dramatically.

"No, I did very little about it. Syaoran, on the other hand, helped me a lot," I clarified.

"Wait… you just called my son, Syaoran," Mrs. Li said with a rather shocked expression.

"Why? He doesn't like it? I've been calling him Syaoran for a long time," I replied.

"No, it is alright, my dear. It's just that he is called Syaoran only by his family relatives but never did his classmates or his friends until now," Mrs. Li explained.

Oh, right. I forgot to ask his permission and let my instincts call him Syaoran since then.

"Oh… Is it okay if I call you Syaoran instead of Li kun?" I asked Syaoran even though it was too late.

Syaoran merely nodded but glared at his mom with an annoyed face.

"Mom! Aren't you supposed to come back three weeks later from now?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"I came back earlier than the date I've mentioned because I wouldn't want to miss my only son's eighteenth birthday!" Mrs. Li exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But, my birthday's still two weeks from now," Syaoran interrupted.

"What I meant is I didn't want to miss the preparations for my only son's eighteenth birthday! I want to handle the preparations myself," Mrs. Li explained clearly.

"What preparations?" Syaoran and I suddenly asked in unison.

"Preparations for the grand evening party celebration," Mrs. Li said casually.

"Wow! That's exciting! Can I help?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of course Sakura san. I'll need your opinion with a lot of things," Mrs. Li answered eagerly.

"But, we don't do big parties," Syaoran replied impatiently.

"Exactly… That's why we should celebrate one, since eighteenth birthdays are supposed to be special," Mrs. Li retorted.

"I'm not a girl mom. Special eighteenth birthdays are merely for girls and you already know that I don't want any fancy crowded parties," Syaoran convinced.

"I'm not saying we're preparing a debut for you. I just wanted to celebrate your birthday with all our relatives, family friends and anyone else you want to invite," Mrs. Li reasoned calmly.

"BUT MOM!" Syaoran yelled.

"Come on, Sakura. I'll show you my compiled party ideas in my room" Mrs. Li invited me too excitedly.

"I'd love to… Syaoran, you're not coming with us?" I asked.

"NO!" Syaoran exclaimed snobbishly.

**Rainvilla: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shockingly, my tendency to write long chapters didn't apply with this chapter. But, the truth is, this was supposed to be part of chapter 8. Chapter 8 was already too long so I decided to break it into two. Don't forget to REVIEW! Arigatou minna san!


	10. when fairytales come true

**Rain villa: **Thank you for all your positive reviews readers! I will try my best to really finish this story despite experiencing writer's mental blocks every now and then due to overexcitement in writing the chapters… Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: When Fairytales Come True**

Instead of going straight home after my work shift this Saturday, I decided to do a little shopping. First, I dropped by the supermarket to buy some fruits, food, and beverages. Then, I ordered some take out Japanese food from my family's favorite Japanese restaurant. Actually, the truth is, I wanted to go shopping today because of two important reasons. First, I am going to the hospital to visit my dad today and bring a lot of fruits and foods for him. Second, I want to buy a birthday present for Syaoran.

Finding and choosing a present for someone who is rich, stubborn, a bit arrogant at times but caring and incredibly smart is indeed very hard. For two Saturdays, I roamed numerous shops and malls all over town just to look for the present which would pass his high standards but at the same time, express to him my gratitude for everything he has done for me. Tomorrow's already his big day but I still haven't bought or made anything for his present. I wanted to prepare his gift one week before. But, my funds was still quite lacking at that time. But, thankfully, I received my salary today and can now buy Syaoran's birthday present.

After buying Syaoran's gift, I quickly went to the hospital along with the groceries and take out dinner I bought.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily as I slid open the door of his ward.

"Sakura chan! Thanks for visiting," Dad replied, smiling gently.

"I miss you so much!" I said and wanted to hug him but I chose not to because I'm afraid it would just hurt him.

"I miss you and Touya more! Are you and Touya doing okay there in the Li's residence? I heard from Yelan that her son is a bit stubborn. Since Yelan left, I was so worried of what would happen to you when you're alone in the mansion with her son. Did he do something bad to you?" Dad asked sincerely.

"Of course! We're doing more than fine," I answered immediately to calm him down.

_"Although, we had a very rough start and he kind of treated me like a slave at first,"_ I thought in my head.

"Thank goodness, nothing bad happened to you," Dad said gratefully.

_"Although, I fainted one night and was sick for three days… Let's just leave that as a secret forever, shall we?"_ I thought nervously inside my head.

"By the way, I brought your favorite take out dinner!" I replied as I quickly grabbed the breakfast-in-bed table tray and placed the big bowl of shoyu ramen on it.

"Thank you Sakura chan! Did you already eat dinner? We can share," Dad suggested wholeheartedly.

"I knew you would say that so I bought one extra bowl of ramen," I said cleverly.

"Itadakimasu!" Both of us said before filling ourselves with our favorite tasty ramen.

After dinner, I began arranging the fruits I brought and filling the small refrigerator with beverages and snacks. Surprisingly, there was still a big package left inside one of my handbags.

_"Ah! I almost forgot! Mrs. Li requested me to give her souvenir for Dad,"_ I realized.

"Dad! Look! Mrs. Li gave you a souvenir gift bought in Hongkong," I said eagerly and handed him the package.

Dad removed the package and inside it was a Chinese porcelain teacup set.

"Whoa! Mrs. Li has a really good eye in handpicking Chinaware," I commented.

"From the looks of it, this must be an antique," Dad said while keenly examining the intricate design on the teacups.

"Mrs. Li is really amazing, isn't she?" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"Speaking of which, Mrs. Li is throwing a birthday party celebration for her son tomorrow," I said.

"Too bad… I can't personally thank Yelan for this unique gift and I can't wish Yelan's son a happy birthday tomorrow," Dad replied gloomily.

"I'll extend your gratitude to Mrs. Li and tell her son your best regards and wishes on his birthday," I said cheerfully.

"Thanks Sakura chan!" Dad said, now smiling.

"By the way, what is her son's name?" Dad asked out of curiosity.

"Li Syaoran," I replied, grinning.

After my short visit to my father, I finally rode the bus in going back home. While walking in the Li mansion's garden, I observed that there were turned off Christmas lights winding up along the trellis and also on many groomed bushes and trees unlike before.

"At last, I can finally rest," I muttered to myself as I eagerly turned the main door's doorknob.

However, instead of having a quiet place to sleep in, the quiet spacious mansion suddenly transformed into a very crowded place. Numerous servants were scattered in every corner of the mansion busy cleaning the floors, arranging the furniture and decorating flowers, ribbons, chiffon cloths, and balloons everywhere. Several people, even women were dressed in black suits and were busy talking to someone on their cell phone headsets.

"It's not positioned in the right angle! Move it farther to the right!" Mrs. Li shouted strongly through her megaphone while resting her other hand meticulously on her waist.

This is actually the first time I saw Mrs. Li so serious about something. Her eyes looked so focused and determined. She must really want Syaoran's birthday celebration to be splendid and perfect.

My drowsiness was gradually swept away while watching Mrs. Li passionately instruct the preparations for her one and only son. Her long hair which is a deep auburn just like Syaoran's swayed carelessly as she rotated her body in different directions to check that everything is placed and decorated perfectly.

"Sakura san? Have you been standing there for a long time? I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you at all," Mrs. Li suddenly said to me.

"Huh? It's okay. I just got back from work. I'm sure tomorrow's going to be very memorable and marvelous!" I replied right away as soon as I snapped out of my astonishment towards Mrs. Li's efforts.

"You think so too? I just can't wait for tomorrow. Finally, I get to throw a big birthday party for Syaoran," Mrs. Li said rather too agitatedly.

"Huh? You never threw a birthday party for Syaoran before? What about his early childhood days?" I asked spontaneously.

"Unfortunately, I was so busy managing the business at that time along with my husband that we never had the time to prepare for such a big event. I hate to admit it but I missed a lot of Syaoran's past birthdays. Also, Syaoran wasn't so friendly when he was a kid so he mostly spent his weekends reading books in the mansion's library. So, if ever we did throw a children's birthday party, only few kids around the neighborhood would come, mostly relatives. But, this time, I will definitely finish all the preparations and make this party his best birthday ever!" Mrs. Li said with a hint of sadness and regret in her eyes.

In all my birthdays, I either spend it with my Dad and Touya oniisan or be together with my best of friends from school. I can't imagine spending ones birthday alone in your house with no one to sing to you the happy birthday song and no one to eat your birthday cake with. It must really be hard having such busy business minded parents.

"Mrs. Li! I'm sure tomorrow's going to be a very happy birthday memory to Syaoran," I said to Mrs. Li.

"Oi! What were you just talking about with my mom?" Syaoran asked me.

"Huh? Just something about the decorations," I lied.

"Mom, I told you I hate crowded parties. I warned you already. It's not my fault if I don't show up during the party," Syaoran said plainly.

"Eh? You're so cruel to your mom, Syaoran kun. Mrs. Li spent a lot of time and effort in making this birthday party celebration possible," I said.

"It's alright Sakura chan. I know that I lack a lot of qualities of being a good parent. That is why he's saying these things now. But, Syaoran will definitely attend his very own first birthday party," Mrs. Li whispered to me.

Syaoran kept on complaining about his mom's taste in decorations and her chosen theme. As a result, his mom would be very down and gloomy for a while and I was left with the task of cheering her up every time.

"Ribbons? It's so cliché. Are you planning a birthday party for a little girl?" Syaoran retorted again.

"I tried my best in choosing every single detail but I guess it wasn't enough," Mrs. Li mumbled to herself gloomily.

"Oi! Syaoran kun! Stop saying these stupid comments. You're seriously hurting your mom's feelings," I said, extremely annoyed with Syaoran.

"Don't listen to Syaoran, Mrs. Li. Women knows best in decorating. Men know nothing," I encouraged.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Li is back to being energetic and began commanding the servants strictly once again.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement," Mrs. Li began speaking through her megaphone.

All of the servants stopped working and turned to see her at once.

"We all know that we have Sunday as your official weekly day-off. But, all of you also know that it is impossible to finish all the preparations tonight. So, I would like to request from all of you to work on a Sunday tomorrow and have your day-off on Monday instead," Mrs. Li said firmly.

Most of the servants gasped and seemed like they wanted to refuse at the moment.

"Those who work tomorrow will receive a bonus payment. Are there any violent reactions?" Mrs. Li asked cleverly.

The atmosphere changed right away since it suddenly became silent and they all saluted Mrs. Li with their right hand.

"That's what I thought. Good work, everyone! You can now rest in your rooms," Mrs. Li said cheerfully.

Syaoran and I started climbing the flight of stairs when Mrs. Li suddenly called us both and told us to go down.

"What is it now, Mom? I'm tired," Syaoran complained right away.

"Is there something you need assistance with?" I asked.

"Why don't we enjoy drinking some tea while eating some pastries, shall we?" Mrs. Li requested but it was more like a command.

Mrs. Li sat comfortably on the chair of the farthest edge while Syaoran and I sat facing each other. The kitchen servants served the tea and pastries right away.

"Sakura chan, I can't thank you enough for making Syaoran go to school," Mrs. Li initiated the conversation.

"Uhhh…. I did very little. Syaoran tried his best to do all of those," I replied shyly.

"Well… I heard some interesting news from the servants. They said that aside from Syaoran waking up so early every morning in going to school, Syaoran personally commanded the head of the household to conduct a thorough general cleaning of the mansion, then take care of Sakura while he was gone for school and lastly, wash his laundry. I just can't believe Syaoran would actually care about such things," Mrs. Li said gracefully.

I remembered that one of the servants prohibited me from going to the dining room in eating my meals since Syaoran told them that they should serve my meals on bed. But, I never heard of Syaoran commanding them to do a general cleaning and do his laundry. Maybe, that is why the living room, hallways, and kitchen were all very clean on that one Sunday and this explains why his hamper was empty when I wanted to do his laundry when I was just recovered my health.

_ "He must've asked them to clean everything beforehand because he didn't want me to strain myself when I just got fully cured that Sunday morning,"_ I thought deeply.

"Mom! Stop talking about such insignificant things," Syaoran muttered impatiently.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Sakura," Mrs. Li interjected calmly and merely chuckled at Syaoran's annoyed face.

I, too just looked at Syaoran's face while grinning sheepishly.

"Sakura san… Were you really sick while I was gone? I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you," Mrs. Li asked sincerely.

"It was just for three days. Nothing serious," I replied right away.

"But you fainted," Syaoran mumbled all of a sudden.

"So, does this mean these gossips are true, Sakura?" Mrs. Li asked.

"I guess so… Based on what I've observed," I answered.

Mrs. Li and I just giggled softly when we saw Syaoran's reddish angry face glaring at the kitchen servants making them scared.

At last, today is finally Syaoran's big day. Unfortunately, I still had to work from lunch until six in the evening so I wasn't able to assist a lot in the final preparations. Luckily, Ms. Kaho Mizuki permitted me to end my work shift at five instead of six in the evening.

As I strolled in the mansion's garden, white Christmas lights sparkled like little falling stars hanging on the trellis. Yellow Christmas lights glittered like gold winding up on bushes skillfully trimmed into swans and other figures. White pillars decorated with daisies and white orchids on top aligned forming an aisle in going to the mansion's main door.

When I turned the doorknob and first stepped inside the mansion, it was like I stepped into an entirely different world. The mansion's first floor transformed into a very spacious ballroom dance floor. On the sides, several tables covered and skirted with black silk and gold chiffon cloths were laid with a very unique centerpiece consisting of white lilies, red roses and black feathers. The high platform stage was built right before the first flight of stairs which is the center of the ballroom dance floor. Lastly, some lights were turned off so the main source of lighting was the gigantic chandeliers hanged up above the ceiling creating a dim, romantic atmosphere.

"Sakura, thank God you're here. I have a small problem," Mrs. Li said, panting slightly.

"I'll be glad to help," I replied.

"A few waitresses called in sick making me short in staff. Can you substitute for tonight?" Mrs. Li requested desperately.

"Sure," I said eagerly.

"Go directly to the kitchen and ask for a uniform," Mrs. Li said and quickly left to greet some guests.

When I glanced at what I'm supposed to be wearing, I sighed heavily because the uniform looked very much alike the uniform I'm always wearing in Sweet Lovely Maid Café. The only difference I saw was we had to wear a headband decorated with black and white feathers instead of the black and white lace headpiece I used to wear at work.

As soon as I finished changing into my waitress uniform, I began assisting the catering staff in serving champagne or wine to the early guests. I was also busy adding some final touches with the table setting until Mrs. Li approached me.

"Sakura san!" Mrs. Li exclaimed when she saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her face looking so worried.

"Syaoran… Syaoran locked his bedroom door and won't go out. He said that he won't be showing up in his birthday party. He isn't even dressed yet but some of the guests have already arrived," Mrs. Li explained in panic.

"I'll try convincing Syaoran to get ready and attend his own party," I said urgently.

"Please do, Sakura chan," Mrs. Li mumbled in exhaustion.

I tried knocking Syaoran's door but he didn't answer. So, I just sat leaning against his door and decided to talk with him from behind this door.

"I know you're there Syaoran kun… I just dropped by to greet you a happy happy birthday," I said.

Still, not even a slight noise was heard from the other side of the door.

"You know, everything looks so majestic and amazing downstairs… just like a celebration of a fairytale. Mrs. Li really did a good job in preparing for your birthday party. You're so lucky to have a mom who's trying her very best to make your birthday celebration happy and memorable. Me? I just usually spend my birthdays eating dinner with my Dad and brother. I never really had a grand birthday party likes the ones you're having now," I began saying on what's inside my heart.

"Oh… I'm so sorry for saying these boring things," I said.

"It's not boring," Syaoran replied to me all of a sudden.

I was so happy when he finally talked to me even if it's just a matter of three words.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Uhhh… Actually, I already bought a gift for your birthday. But, sadly, due to some circumstances, it seems that I can't give it to you tonight since you're locking yourself up in your own bedroom," I continued.

"What is it you're going to give me?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll tell you once you open the door," I replied.

Nobody spoke in a very long time. I was about to give up and tell Mrs. Li about my failure but then, the door suddenly swung open.

"Where's my gift?" Syaoran asked.

Instead of answering right away, I whistled loudly. Soon, people from the grooming and fashion committee ran with all their might and entered Syaoran's bedroom.

"I'm so sorry but I just don't want your Mom's efforts go to waste," I said apologetically to Syaoran's shocked angry face.

"You tricked me?" Syaoran said fiercely.

Soon, he was trying to escape from his bedroom but the grooming and fashion staff held him tight and pulled him all the way back inside.

"I promise I'll give you my present when your birthday party ends," I said.

"Thank you miss for helping us," one of the staff said before closing the door.

He's going to be so mad at me for several days. He's not going to talk to me again for almost a whole week. But, I did that because I had to do it for Mrs. Li and all the guests' sake.

I decided to ignore all these worries in the meantime and just work efficiently as a waitress. I roamed around people standing in groups as I offered them champagne. In the midst of walking, the lights became dimmer and a mature man dressed elegantly stood in the center of the platform with his microphone.

"First of all, I would like to greet all of you a pleasant evening. Thank you so much for coming to this important event especially to those who took a flight from overseas and went to Japan just to attend this special event. Without further ado, I would like to give the floor to our birthday celebrant, Li Syaoran," the host said gracefully.

Just then, a very bright spotlight went on and standing on the center of the spotlight was Syaoran. My eyes widened in awe as I looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a black tuxedo and shoes paired with a white necktie. What astonished me the most is the black mask he was wearing which was designed with black feathers and glitter. He looked so mysterious with the black mask he was wearing. The whole crowd applauded as Syaoran went down the staircase and reached the stage.

Syaoran took off his black mask and said in a low gentle voice, "A pleasant evening to all of you," then bowed to the crowd.

Unlike his usual messy auburn hair, his hair now is swayed gently to the side and his face seemed like it was glowing because of the white spotlight. As I continued walking, I inexplicably can't take my eyes off him until I felt that I just bumped into something.

I faced where I was going and to my dismay, I just bumped one of the guests and accidentally spilled some champagne on his white coat.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… I'll clean that up right away," I said, panicking.

"It's alright. I'll just go to the washroom and wipe this with a paper towel," the man who I just spilled champagne on said calmly.

"I'll go with you," I insisted and guided him in going to the washroom.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't careful," I said, worried that this guest will say bad remarks about Mrs. Li's party.

"At least, I wasn't spilled with red wine," the man replied quite cheerfully.

I was so lucky that this man was so considerate. He was wearing a white tuxedo matched with a white feathered mask. His complexion was also very fair contrast to his jet black hair.

"I'll pay for the laundry and dry cleaning of this myself," I said.

"You easily get panicked. It's okay. I know an expert who can remove this stain right away," he replied.

"Thank you so much for being so considerate," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling.

"Uhh… can I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"I don't mind," he answered.

"Why are most of the people wearing masks tonight? I find it kind of scary," I asked hesitantly.

The man just laughed at what I said.

"You're so funny. The theme of tonight's party is a masquerade party. You're a waitress yet you don't know what the party's theme is," he said and laughed even more.

"I should've not asked you that," I muttered regretfully and sighed.

"Since I'm wearing a mask, I look scary now?" the man asked.

"Uhh… not really… since the mask is white. You kind of look like an angel dressed in such white clothes which I just stained due to my carelessness," I answered honestly.

"You flattered me too much. I'm not an angel, just human. See?" he said as he abruptly took off his mask revealing his fair handsome face.

His skin looked so flawless and white. His eyes were deep blue and gentle yet mysterious just like the ocean. I've never seen a man with such an angelic face until now.

"Miss?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Ahhh… yes," I replied, blushing furiously due to being embarrassed of spacing out in the middle of our conversation. I almost forgot what we were talking about.

Since the stain wasn't so visible anymore, we decided to go out of the washroom so I could continue working and he can enjoy the rest of the party. When we opened the door, a lovely young lady wearing a purple mask was already waiting outside.

"Eriol? Is that you?" the lady suddenly asked the man beside me.

_ "So, his name is Eriol. What a beautiful name,"_ I thought quite grateful to the woman who just asked him.

"Yes, my name is Eriol. But, why do you know me?" Eriol asked back.

"It's me. Tomoyo from the arts workshop back in England," the lady answered.

My heart almost skipped a beat when I heard the name Tomoyo. I couldn't make sure if she was really the Tomoyo who was my classmate and childhood best friend because her face was covered by her purple mask. But, her long silky hair was just like Tomoyo's.

"Really?" Eriol asked eagerly.

"Of course, it's me," the lady answered and took off her purple mask.

I stood there frozen as I saw Tomoyo's pretty face while Eriol and Tomoyo chatted happily. After two long years, I get to finally see again the best friend I miss so much.

"How come you're here?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"My parents and I were invited by Mrs. Li since our family and their family is kind of close," Tomoyo answered in her usual subtle, melodic voice.

Tomoyo seemed to not recognize me at all because she just kept on talking to Eriol.

_ "Did she forget about me now after two years of being apart?"_ I thought sadly.

_"Don't anticipate such bad things. I'm sure she'll recognize you once you'll call her. She'll definitely recognize your voice,"_ I thought positively.

"Tomoyo chan…" I said and looked at her courageously.

Tomoyo turned her head to look at me and I looked at her with teary eyes, hoping that she still recognizes me and considers me as a friend after two years of not being together.

"Sakura chan?" Tomoyo exclaimed and hugged me all of a sudden.

I hugged her back and cried a little due to extreme happiness.

"I miss you so much Sakura chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Why didn't you recognize me when in fact I'm just standing in front of you? You're so bad," I said grudgingly.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I was so caught up with talking to Eriol and I barely recognized you because of your long hair," Tomoyo replied.

"I grew my hair long ever since you left because you said you wanted to see me having a long hair just for once. But, sadly, my hair was still very short back then," I said happily.

"Wait… let me catch up for a second… So, you two actually know each other?" Eriol asked, bewildered of a sudden reunion of two best friends.

Tomoyo and I nodded in unison.

"Seems like my coat was spilled for a reason," Eriol muttered, smiling.

"I'm so sorry for that again," I said and was about to bend a little to check on the stain but unfortunately, I ended up losing my balance due to these high heels and fell straight on the floor.

"I'm not quite surprised why Sakura spilled on your coat," Tomoyo said teasingly and lent me a hand in getting up.

"Huh? Why are you dressed like that on such a fine party, Sakura chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah! This? I'm actually working as one of the waitresses of this party and this is our uniform," I explained.

"I can see that this outfit is very cute in its own way but definitely a big NO for you Sakura chan," Tomoyo said rather harshly.

"EH? Are you saying I don't look good in these clothes? I look ridiculous right?" I asked.

"Hmmm… yes," Tomoyo answered.

"Then, I guess we're on the same page. You know I hate laces and girly stuff," I said happily.

"and no…" Tomoyo suddenly said.

"You're making us confused, Tomoyo," Eriol interjected.

"I'm not saying you don't look good in these clothes. In fact, you look so cute that I so want to take a picture of you right now. But unfortunately, I didn't bring my camera," Tomoyo replied.

I sighed heavily when she mentioned taking pictures of me. As far as I remember, she suddenly gets carried away whenever I agree that she'll take photos of me. So, I always ended up changing into a lot of girly clothes and shoes which just hurt my feet.

"I still don't get it," Eriol said.

"I disapprove Sakura's clothes even though it looks really cute because this outfit doesn't show Sakura's magnificent beauty," Tomoyo explained rather dramatically.

"Ahhh… You're right. You'd look so much better in a gown," Eriol commented.

"Sakura chan, let's now go ride on my car and head back to my home," Tomoyo said eagerly.

"Why are we going to your house? Did you forget something?" I asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. Eriol, on the other hand, just smiled at Tomoyo.

_ "Wait… I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ I thought worriedly.

Suddenly, Tomoyo grasped my hand and we walked all the way to the parking lot. Eriol just followed us calmly.

"I can't go to your house right now. I still need to serve dinner," I explained.

However, the side door of Tomoyo's limousine was now automatically shut and I can't open it no matter how much force I exert in pulling it.

"See you later," Tomoyo said to Eriol.

I stared at him whilst mouthing the words, "Open the door!" but Eriol merely smiled at me and waved his hands goodbye as the limo drove away from his sight.

After about an hour, Tomoyo and I finally arrived back in the mansion. However, I just missed serving dinner to the guests.

"Mrs. Li will scold me once she knows that I wasn't working," I said to Tomoyo as soon as we got back from the mansion.

"Don't worry. I'll explain to her myself if ever she sees you," Tomoyo replied calmly.

"I really appreciate everything you just did for me tonight. But, Mrs. Li can't see me like this. I promised her that I'll help the staff as a waitress. So, why don't I just go back to my room and change back, okay?" I said urgently before snatching the paper bag where my uniform is from Tomoyo's hands.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted and ran after me.

But, I was always faster in running than Tomoyo since we were little kids so I was able to disappear from her sight right away. Finally, I reached the ballroom dance floor. I wanted to go back to my bedroom so that I could change there and hang Tomoyo's dress carefully inside my closet. But, there's one slight problem. I still need to go up the platform for me to be able to climb the long flight of stairs and go straight to my bedroom.

"But, what if Mrs. Li sees me?" I thought frantically.

I looked around to see where Mrs. Li was. Luckily, she was still busy entertaining some guests far in the garden. Everyone else was enjoying each other's company and seems not to take notice of the platform.

_"It's alright. She probably won't recognize me since I have a mask worn,"_ I thought positively.

"All clear," I mumbled to myself and tiptoed my way to the platform. Thank goodness, everyone seemed to be enjoying their chitchat and dinner. I was already walking on the stairs when I heard someone saying something on the microphone.

I chose to ignore it and just tiptoed slowly in walking the stairs a bit farther.

"Excuse me, young lady, why are you leaving the party so early when in fact the dance hasn't even begun yet," the host suddenly said on the microphone.

I froze on the spot and wondered if he was in fact talking to me.

_"I'm so dead. I just hope it's not me,"_ I thought frantically.

"Young lady on the staircase, can you come back down here for a moment and let us have a good chat?" the host requested.

"Young lady – on – the – staircase?" I realized that it was indeed me whom he was asking to come down.

I didn't know what to do and just stood there frozen. Suddenly, the host was already beside me and stretched out his hand.

"Since you won't go down, I decided to come up and accompany you in going down the stairs myself," the host said gracefully.

In the end, I was now going down with the host towards the platform with his one hand holding mine. I really had a hard time going down the staircase because Tomoyo made me wear such high heeled shoes and a long gown. I contracted my eyes due to the blinding white spotlight which seems never tired of following me as I walked every step. The guests who used to be talking and enjoying themselves in small groups suddenly became silent. I can feel a lot of eyes staring at me making me feel more uncomfortable than I already am. Syaoran, on the other hand, was sitting on his seat; now feeling extremely bored and wasn't really paying much attention to the host.

"Young lady, May I know what's your name?" the host asked.

I chose to remain silent and bowed my head in embarrassment.

"I see, you want your name to remain a secret for tonight. You are such a wonderful mystery that I can't stop myself from getting interested of knowing you more," the host said.

At once, the host briskly took off Sakura's pink feathered mask exposing Sakura's face. Sakura gasped in shock.

"What a beautiful young lady you are indeed," the host commented as he gazed at Sakura's face.

The guests applauded Sakura and the very entertaining host.

"She's so beautiful but it's odd, I've never seen her in any family gatherings," Syaoran heard one of her aunts say this.

"What is the fuss all about?" Syaoran mumbled to himself and decided to glance at platform to know what exactly is going on.

Syaoran's eyes widened in astonishment when he saw Sakura now standing on the center of the stage wearing a light rosy pink princess gown embroidered with cherry blossom patterns and decorated with silver beads. Her long hair was styled into romantic curls and fixed in a half updo. On one side of her hair, a cherry blossom pin was clipped.

"Sakura?" Syaoran muttered under his breath.

Syaoran stood up on his seat and simply gazed at Sakura's mesmerizing beauty.

"Is there any man out there who has got a brave heart and wants to offer a dance with this beautiful lady?" the host asked all of a sudden.

"Step forward and come up the stage if you want to dance with this lady," the host said.

_"This is so embarrassing… Let this end fast,"_ I thought desperately.

For a moment, the whole crowd went silent. Syaoran was pacing towards the stage when someone was suddenly blocking his way.

"Syaoran kun! Happy birthday," a woman dressed in a red long strapless gown greeted him all of a sudden.

"Meiling," Syaoran said.

"What's with the long face? It seems like you weren't so happy to see me," Meiling said.

"For the last time, is there any man out there who would like to dance with this lady?" the host asked.

"I do," the host, Sakura and the rest of the crowd heard someone speak amongst the crowd.

"Who is he?" Sakura thought as she scanned the crowd in a dim lighted room.

The man's shadow was gradually emerging nearer and nearer to the stage.

"I would like to dance with her," Eriol said in a very manly voice.

"Very well then, let's get the party started. Music… maestro!" the host replied.

At once, the classical waltz piece, Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss II began playing lively. Eriol held Sakura's hand tenderly and led her to the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me?" Eriol asked, bowed, and kissed Sakura's hand gently.

"But, I'm not good at dancing," Sakura replied shyly.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead," Eriol said calmly.

Eriol placed his hand on Sakura's waist whilst Sakura placed her hand on Eriol's shoulder. They gazed at each other, smiling as they danced with the rhythm of the music with their hands entwined.

"Syaoran! Dance with me," Meiling said happily and grasped Syaoran's hand making him follow her all the way to the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry for being such a terrible dancer," Sakura said shyly.

"Is this the first time you are dancing waltz?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"You're good for a first timer. Impressive," Eriol commented.

"You're just comforting me," Sakura replied.

"No, I'm telling the truth," Eriol said and gazed deep into Sakura's eyes.

_ "His eyes look so pure. He seems to be really telling the truth,"_ Sakura thought.

"Syaoran kun? What are you looking at? Is there something wrong?" Meiling asked as they go round and round the dance floor.

"Huh? Nothing," Syaoran said with a slightly irritated expression.

"I know that Tomoyo mentioned your name a while ago when we met her. But, unfortunately, my mind isn't good at remembering names. Can you tell me your name?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Kinomoto Sakura… But, you can call me Sakura if you like," Sakura answered, her face flushed.

"Sakura… what a beautiful name… It fits perfectly to you, Sakura," Eriol said.

_"Am I dreaming right now? I'm dancing right now with this beautiful kind stranger who resembles just like the prince I see in fairytale movies. Please… if this were indeed a dream, don't make it end so quickly,"_ Sakura thought dreamily.

Tomoyo watched Eriol and Sakura dancing on a corner. On the other hand, Mrs. Li was occupied by a business phone call. Afterwards, Mrs. Li hung up the phone and Sakura saw her now roaming around to say hello to the guests.

"I have to go," Sakura said to Eriol.

"But… why? Don't you want to dance another song?" Eriol asked.

"I really love dancing with you. But, I wasn't supposed to be dressed like this nor be dancing like this tonight," Sakura explained.

"Before you leave… Can I have this hairpin of yours and keep it as a good memory of tonight?" Eriol requested.

Sakura took off her cherry blossom pin and placed it on Eriol's palm.

"I had a wonderful night. Thank you, Eriol," Sakura said before walking away.

Syaoran stop dancing all of a sudden and let go of Meiling's hand.

"Where are you going? One of my favorite songs is next," Meiling shouted frustratingly as Syaoran walked in haste amidst the crowd of guests dancing.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to Eriol that quick," Sakura thought regretfully.

Sakura was able to reach her bedroom without getting noticed unlike the last time. She turned the doorknob and was going to get inside so that she can finally serve the guests as a waitress when she unexpectedly felt someone holding her back.

"Eriol?" Sakura asked as she turned back to see who it was.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked back.

"Uh, nothing," Sakura replied, kind of disappointed.

"I need to get inside and change," Sakura said and shook off Syaoran's grasp.

But, Syaoran held her hand again, now tighter and stronger.

"What now? You're hurting me," Sakura said as she turned again to look at Syaoran.

His face seemed rather determined and stubborn but his eyes mirrored sorrow.

"You owe me a dance," Syaoran said in a very strong tone.

"I never promised to dance with you," Sakura replied, now a bit annoyed.

"You owe me a dance for fooling me back then," Syaoran continued.

"I'm sorry about that. But, I can't dance with you. I still have to go back to the kitchen and work," Sakura replied.

Upon hearing this, Syaoran's face now seemed very upset.

_"You have time to dance with that stranger yet you don't give me even just a few minutes to dance a song with you,"_ Syaoran thought furiously.

"Stop making excuses and just come with me," Syaoran mumbled with his head down as he grabbed Sakura's hand tight.

"A long awaited song requested by one of our guests will be played next entitled "Marry Me" by the Train. Enjoy dancing with your loved ones!" the host announced merrily.

When Syaoran and Sakura reached the ballroom dance floor, the song began playing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me__  
__Feel like I've had long enough with you__  
__Forget the world now we won't let them see__  
__But there's one thing left to do_

However, Sakura was too hesitant to dance with him. On a split second, Syaoran just pulled Sakura closer to him and placed his hands around Sakura's waist. As a result, Sakura suddenly became stiff.

"You're supposed to put your hands round my neck," Syaoran said calmly.

Sakura didn't move an inch at all so Syaoran just decided to put her hands round his neck first before placing his hands around her waist again.

"I never danced anything like this before," Sakura admitted.

"Just relax and hold onto me tight if you get nervous," Syaoran whispered gently in her ear.

_Now that the weight has lifted__  
__Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say __hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

Sakura leaned her head against Syaoran's chest whilst Syaoran rested his head comfortably against her head. Sakura can't avoid hearing faintly his heart beating fast while Syaoran can't avoid smelling the fragrant flowery scent of her hair.

As of this moment, there is only very little space between them. Their bodies swayed with the mellow love song as one.

_Together can never be close enough for me__  
__Feel like I am close enough to you__  
__You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love__ you__  
__And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over__  
__And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

"Did you enjoy your birthday party?" Sakura asked.

"It was extremely boring 'til I saw you come around," Syaoran answered.

"Don't say it like that. Your mom planned everything out just to make you happy on your birthday," Sakura said.

"Doing something planned causes you to expect a lot of things and when you're finally in that moment, you'd be less happy because what mostly happens isn't what you expected," Syaoran began explaining.

"But, doing something unplanned like this moment makes me feel unexpectedly happy than I ever was before," Syaoran said.

"Happy 18th birthday Syaoran kun," Sakura said, smiling secretly.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied, grinning secretly too.

"Isn't that Syaoran dancing in the middle?" Mrs. Li asked one of their relatives.

"Yes, I can tell from his body figure," Mrs. Li's elder sister replied.

"But, who is that girl with him? I don't remember her in any other gatherings," another relative commented.

Because of this, Mrs. Li was drawn to wanting to see the girl Syaoran is dancing with. For the first time, she actually sees Syaoran dancing with a girl aside from Meiling and his other female relatives.

When Sakura was about to look up and stare deep into Syaoran's eyes, she happened to glance upon Mrs. Li gradually coming nearer towards them.

_Promise me __you'll always be__  
__Happy by my side__  
__I promise to __sing to you__  
__when all the music dies_

"Sakura… from the very beginning, I can't help-" Syaoran began saying.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go," Sakura muttered and pushed Syaoran away from him.

"Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed and wanted to run after her but Mrs. Li suddenly patted his shoulder.

"Can you introduce me to the girl you're dancing with?" Mrs. Li asked quite too eagerly.

"She left… Because of you," Syaoran replied.

"Huh? Why? I only wanted to know her," Mrs. Li defended.

"Think about the reason yourself," Syaoran muttered angrily and walked away from his mom.

"Wait! Syaoran, you have to say your birthday speech for all our invited relatives and family friends," Mrs. Li said.

"I don't want to do such petty things," Syaoran replied.

"Now that this night is becoming incredibly late, let's end this wonderful celebration by hearing a speech from the birthday celebrant," the host announced.

Syaoran was left with no choice but to give his speech since all their relatives and family friends were now only paying attention to him.

"That was close," I said as I sighed of relief.

At long last, after so much delays and unfortunate events, I was finally able to go inside my bedroom and change back into my French maid uniform.

"I wasn't able to participate much with serving dinner but there's still a lot of work to do in cleaning up. Let's go!" I thought positively and carefully hanged Tomoyo's gown before leaving my room.

Just when I thought everything was going to be smooth and the rest of the night will be back according to my plan, Syaoran unexpectedly showed up in front of me when I opened my door.

"What are you doing here for the second time around?" I asked, now very annoyed.

"You still owe me a dance," Syaoran said.

"Again? I already danced with you just now. Stop with the pranks already," I replied exhaustingly.

"You did dance with me. But, you never finished it," Syaoran explained.

"I'll make it up to you some other day okay? I really have to go and help the staff clean up," I convinced.

"Ah! The party just ended and all the musicians and DJs left. Hence, there's no more music. Let's just dance some other time okay?" I reasoned.

"The solution to that is simple," Syaoran replied calmly.

Unfortunately, my pleading and convincing didn't falter Syaoran's childish desire. He suddenly grasped my hand tight and made me follow him all the way to his bedroom. When we arrived inside his bedroom, Syaoran got one his CDs and inserted it on his CD player.

At once, the song, Wonderful tonight by Eric Clapton filled up the silence between us. Syaoran entangled his arms round my waist and led me all the way.

"The two of us don't match right now. You're dressed in an elegant black tuxedo. I, on the other hand, am dressed like a maid," I said out of the blue while trying to ease the silent nerve wracking atmosphere between us.

"I don't care," Syaoran replied firmly.

"If anyone happens to see us right now, they'd make fun of you and wonder why you're dancing with a maid like me," I said.

"I don't care what others think. I don't care whether you are dressed as a princess or dressed as a maid… Because… you'll always look beautiful in my eyes," Syaoran replied in a low and strong voice.

Upon hearing this, Sakura was at a loss for words. She merely gazed deep into Syaoran's eyes wondering why he's saying these things all of a sudden. The two of them just danced and let themselves be carried away by this sweet melody.

"Where's my present? You promised to give it to me as soon as my birthday party ends," Syaoran asked.

Sakura checked her pockets but unfortunately, the tiny boxy containing a bracelet which used to be in her pocket before the party started, was now gone.

"It's not here… I lost it," Sakura answered gloomily.

"Baka! You're so careless…" Syaoran said.

"I'm so sorry for being such a clumsy idiot. I even had your name personalized on it but I lost it," Sakura agreed and blamed herself.

"Cheer up. Instead of giving me a bracelet for my birthday, why don't you just grant me one wish? Syaoran suggested.

"Alright… What's your wish? Don't make it so expensive. I can't afford it," Sakura said.

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's childish expression.

"I want you to stay forever by my side," Syaoran answered.

"Your wish is that simple? Of course, I'll stay by your side forever naturally since we have now become close friends," Sakura replied eagerly.

"Don't add extra stuff like the word friends. Just promise me you'll always stay by my side…forever," Syaoran said impatiently.

"I'll promise with one condition," Sakura said.

"What?" Syaoran asked urgently.

"I promise to stay by your side always if you promise to be a good boy from now on and onwards," Sakura replied with a very determined expression.

"I promise to be a good boy in the future," Syaoran replied.

"Good!" Sakura said happily.

"But… let me be a bad boy for the last time," Syaoran whispered in her ear before he held her chin lightly and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

At first, Sakura stared wide in shock and tried to push Syaoran away from her. But, Syaoran was far stronger than Sakura. She wanted to protest badly but was left frozen as she got carried away by his sweet kiss. She felt betrayed because Syaoran broke her condition but her lips seemed not wanting to pull away from his and lingered its touch for a while.

After several moments, Sakura finally snapped out of it and broke the kiss. She can feel Syaoran's warm breath against her cheeks. His lips were so soft and warm making him even more irresistible. Nonetheless, Sakura chose to walk away from him and opened the door.

"I won't let you go this time around," Syaoran muttered under his breath as he cornered Sakura on the wall with his arms and held her one hand tight.

"Just let me kiss you one last time… Because, I don't want to regret if ever I wake up now and realize that this was just a dream," Syaoran whispered sincerely in her ear before locking the door shut.

**Rain villa: **Whoa! This is the **longest chapter** I've ever written in my whole life. Had a blast while writing this… I hoped you liked it! Thank you so much for all your positive reviews. I put a lot into this so I hope you won't forget to **REVIEW**! Have a wonderful and peaceful holy week! Mwah!


	11. when first kisses taste like

**Rain villa: **…T_T… I had a writer's mental block for one whole day. But, because of your supportive and heartwarming reviews, I was able to go on in trying to finally write the next chapter right after the very long awaited chapter 10! Hope I was able to maintain your affection towards this story!

**Chapter 11: When First Kisses Taste Like Hatred or Love**

I kept rolling to and fro on my bed, trying to search for the most comfortable position in sleeping. I decided to lie on my back but I can't sleep. I decided to lie on my side instead but still, I can't sleep. My body was truly exhausted from all the running, dancing, and escaping I did tonight. But, my mind was wide awake and sudden events which happened tonight kept flashing on my mind.

I can still remember every single moment vividly. Eriol, the most beautiful stranger I've ever seen in my whole life asked me for a dance. Like a true gentleman, he kissed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Kiss-ing?" my mind was about to explode when I suddenly thought of the word kiss.

I can't control my mind from rewinding what that spoiled brat next door did to me. The song, "Wonderful Tonight" kept playing over and over again inside my head. But, what's worst than a last song syndrome is remembering clearly how Syaoran's strength made me feel completely useless and vulnerable. But, the way his lips touched mine felt so soft and caring which is very opposite with his character. His kiss made me feel secure and warm.

"AHH! Why the heck do I keep thinking about him?" I shouted against my pillow so that nobody could hear me especially Syaoran.

"Yosh! I'll exercise until I get very exhausted and fall asleep in the middle of doing it!" I exclaimed positively.

I lied with my back flat on the floor and began doing curl ups. Twenty minutes have passed and I already did fifty curl ups but still, my body won't shut down. So, I executed push ups until my shirt was fully drenched with my own sweat. But, my eyes weren't still feeling heavy and sleepy at all. I decided to stop exercising because I still need to reserve some energy in waking up early tomorrow for school. Thus, I was left with no choice but to shut my eyes close even if there were a lot of things stuck inside my head that make me feel restless.

Soon enough, my three alarm clocks rang simultaneously but I instinctively turned it off as soon as it rang. Finally, I decided to get out of bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, yawning as I rubbed my eyes.

When I glanced at the wall clock, it was already 5: 50, which means that I'm already twenty minutes late in waking up Syaoran. I washed my face hastily and dashed to Syaoran's bedroom right away.

_"He'll reprimand me again about waking him up late,"_ I thought nervously as I entered his bedroom.

"I'm so sorry I overslept again. But, we can still arrive in school on time. I'm sure of it," I explained and bowed.

To my surprise, Syaoran didn't scold me. In fact, he didn't answer me. So, I approached his bedroom to see what's going on. When I saw him, he was still lying on the bed, sound asleep.

"Wake up Syaoran! Today is a Monday! You've got to wake up!" I shouted while trying to pull him out of bed.

Just like the old times, he didn't even flinch. So, I decided to use my wake up technique during these stubborn circumstances.

"WAKE UP SYAORAN OR I'LL SPILL COLD WATER ON YOUR FACE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Indeed, Syaoran opened his eyes a little. But, instead of getting out of bed just like how it was supposed to be, Syaoran unexpectedly pulled me towards the bed.

"You just lied. You weren't bringing any glass of cold water," Syaoran muttered hazily, his eyes already closed.

"Get your hands off me!" I exclaimed seriously.

He was now embracing his arms around my waist quite too comfortably.

"Five more minutes," Syaoran whispered in my ear and hugged me even tighter.

Suddenly, I could feel chills running down my spine when I felt his breath in my ear. I could barely move from his grip so I was forced to look in only one direction wherein his sleeping face was carelessly lying.

"We're going to be late for school," I said in panic.

"Just give me five more minutes. I promise to get up after five minutes," he mumbled with his eyes shut tight.

"Okay… but no more extensions," I replied exasperatingly.

While he was sleeping as he wished, I was being treated like a human pillow unfortunately. He placed his leg on top of mine and just cuddled on me the whole time. I lay beside him, completely immobile as of the moment. I wanted to sleep too but my drowsiness a while ago vanished in a blink of an eye when he held me tight.

_ "I must be alert this time around and I must never let myself get off guard,"_ I thought carefully.

So, I was wide awake the whole time and just entertained myself by scanning and examining his face.

_"I never noticed that he actually has very long eyelashes until now," _I thought in awe.

My gaze focused on his nose. His nose was slender and long. I looked farther down and stared at his lips for a long while. Now, his lips looked a bit pinkish giving his pale skin a faint color.

"Five minutes is over. Get up," I commanded.

"Just one more minute," he replied.

"Stop being such a kid! Get up! I already gave you five minutes. Lucky you, you had a good five minute nap unlike me who is currently being literally squished right now," I yelled.

"I actually didn't have a good nap," Syaoran replied and surprisingly, loosened his grip on me.

"Why?" I asked, now a bit more comfortable with having a bit of space between us.

"I can't sleep well when someone out there can't stop staring at my handsome face all the time," Syaoran answered nonchalantly.

"Huh? Who's staring? Nobody's staring. Who are you talking about?" I defended right away, stammering bit by bit.

"Obviously, it's you… You bad girl," Syaoran muttered huskily and suddenly leaned his face very close to mine.

"Stop delaying your time in getting dressed for school and don't call me a bad girl!" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Are you upset with me?" Syaoran asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied furiously.

"I'll tell you a fun fact," Syaoran said, still not going away but instead, he leaned in closer to me.

I chose to remain silent to prevent myself from getting fooled and moved my head away from him.

"Do you know that every time you get upset, it turns me on? You-bad-girl," Syaoran whispered huskily in my ear.

"Stop calling me a bad girl or I'll kick you hard!" I replied threateningly.

"Eh? Are you really getting more upset with me? Or are you just intentionally getting more upset right now because you want me to kiss you again?" Syaoran said mischievously.

I was left speechless. His face was now only a few centimeters apart from mine. I closed my eyes instinctively in fear.

"Just joking," he said teasingly.

"I hate you! And I hate your stupid jokes!" I shouted frustratingly.

"Good morning," Syaoran said cheerfully and lightly kissed my forehead.

At once, I couldn't stop my heart from beating too fast. Blood rushed to my cheeks making them look extremely flushed. I quickly hid my face and let myself fall from his bed to be able to escape from him and scampered all the way to his door.

"I hate it! He fooled me again!" I muttered to myself as I hit my head frustratingly with my balled fists while I leaned against his door for support due to my weakened legs.

There was not much time left so I just went to school without packing our lunch. Syaoran stared outside the window while I yawned all the time and took a short nap.

"Good morning," I mumbled sleepily as I went over to my seat.

"Good morning Sakura chan!" my friends greeted me back.

"You don't look so good today. What happened?" Rika chan asked.

"Your dark circles are slowly emerging. Oh my gosh! You just aged three years," Chiharu chan commented jokingly.

"It's no big deal. I just didn't have a lot of sleep last night," I replied assuringly.

"Oh… okay… Make sure to get a lot of rest tonight," Rika said before I rested my head comfortably on my desk and slept.

"So, you didn't have a good sleep last night. I wonder why," Syaoran said teasingly.

Instantly, my face was now blushing, embarrassed by just remembering what happened last night.

"It's nothing. People experience insomnia every now and then. How about you? Did you have a good sleep last night?" I asked but was facing my desk instead of him.

"To be honest, I didn't. I barely slept last night because I couldn't stop thinking," Syaoran replied coolly.

"What were you thinking?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You…" Syaoran whispered in my ear.

My body shivered involuntarily and my face was now fully flushed.

"Stop teasing me! It's not funny!" I hissed.

"I'm not joking. I mean it," Syaoran hissed back.

"I bet you didn't have a good sleep last night because you couldn't stop thinking about me either," he whispered.

My lips and tongue felt numb because I couldn't really say anything to win against him. I simply rested my head on the desk to hide my face.

After a while, the homeroom teacher entered the room and began lecturing while Sakura was sleeping peacefully.

"Congratulations on your first trimester final exams class! Everyone passed all the subjects. Now, I will give to you your results," Mr. Yasunori sensei announced and began calling student names.

"Kinomoto," Mr. Yasunori announced clearly.

However, Sakura didn't even hear Mr. Yasunori's voice and just continued sleeping on her desk. Rika kept on tugging Sakura's shoulder but she didn't mind it at all.

"Kinomoto… Kinomoto? Is Kinomoto absent?" Mr. Yasunori asked.

"Uhhh… she's right here," Naoko chan answered nervously.

Mr. Yasunori finally noticed that Sakura was in fact sleeping. So, he decided to approach her to her seat.

"Ms. Kinomoto? Mr. Yasunori is conducting the homeroom and is calling you," Mr. Yasunori said near Sakura's ear.

Finally, Sakura heard Mr. Yasunori and sat up straight with a startled face.

"Mr. Yasunori?" Sakura asked, wondering why he is now in front of her.

Sakura looked around the class and soon found out that they were actually having their homeroom lecture now.

"Here are your final exam results," Mr. Yasunori said calmly and handed Sakura the printed paper.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura muttered to their teacher and bowed to everyone apologetically.

Mr. Yasunori merely smiled at her before going back to the front desk.

"The topnotcher for this final exam is shockingly, our new transferee, Li Syaoran. Let's give him a big round of applause," Mr. Yasunori announced happily.

"Aside from handing out to all of you your final results, I also have very important information to announce," Mr. Yasunori began explaining.

As usual, the class wasn't that all interested with hearing the news since they were still busy comparing each other's grades.

"What is it sensei?" Chiharu chan asked as a way of consoling Mr. Yasunori.

"Starting this second trimester, transferees from abroad will study and be classmates with all of you from now on," Sensei announced.

_ "Is it Tomoyo? I wonder if it's Tomoyo. I hope so,"_ I thought, praying silently on my seat.

"Without further ado, let me formally introduce to all of you the new students," Mr. Yasunori said.

The class door slid open and the new student wearing a girl's high school uniform stepped inside the room.

"TOMOYO!" I exclaimed happily upon seeing her back at last.

"Sakura chan!" Tomoyo said excitedly as soon as she saw my face amidst the whole class.

"Tomoyo!" the rest of my classmates who were classmates with Tomoyo in middle school shouted in shock.

"Good morning to all of you. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm pleased to meet all of you after a long time," Tomoyo said gracefully then glanced at me, smiling.

"Oh… So, you already know Daidouji. I hope you will be good to her from now on," Mr. Yasunori said after Tomoyo's greeting.

"I still have one more transferee to introduce to all of you but unfortunately, he's not yet here," Mr. Yasunori informed as he glanced the school hallways.

"Why don't we just discuss some classroom matters and guidelines first while waiting for the new student," Sensei suggested and began discussing.

"Tomoyo! Here!" I said and pointed out the chair vacant in front of me.

"Thanks," Tomoyo replied when she reached the seat in front of me.

"I thought you were supposed to study in Hongkong because of your family business?" I asked in a very low, soft voice.

"Yes. I don't know why but luckily, my parents changed their mind and wanted to go back to Japan," Tomoyo whispered back.

Sakura and Tomoyo were so busy whispering to catch up the last two years they were apart that they hardly noticed that someone slid the door open unexpectedly and was now standing in front of the class.

"I'm so sorry for being late. But, please let me formally introduce myself. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol from England," Eriol said charmingly.

Just then, most of the girls in the class began squealing in delight. The boys, on the other hand, merely stared at Eriol snobbishly.

"What are they giggling about?" Tomoyo asked, now slightly aware of the present situation.

"He's a white prince from a faraway country," Chiharu chan muttered dreamily.

"Huh?" I also asked.

I rotated my head to the back now seeing Chiharu chan gaze at the front absentmindedly. I followed her gaze and was stunned to see that Eriol, the beautiful stranger whom I had my first dance with, thinking that last night would be the first and last time I would see him is now standing in front of me.

"Eriol kun?" I said all of a sudden.

Eriol heard someone call his name and soon, he saw Sakura's face. He too was very shocked yet happy in seeing her again after last night.

"Since today is the start of another trimester, we will be having a new seating arrangement that will last until the end of the 2nd trimester," Mr. Yasunori said.

The whole class stood up from their seats and came in the front. The whole class agreed to settle the new seating arrangement by drawing lots.

"Daidouji, you're next," Sensei informed.

Tomoyo then picked one rolled paper from the box wherein the number 19 was written.

_"I hope I'll pick a number somewhere near 19," _I prayed silently as I unfolded my paper and to my amusement, the number written was 20.

After the random assignment of seats, my seatmate now on the left is Tomoyo while on my right is Eriol.

"Yay! We're going to be seatmates from now on!" I exclaimed happily to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I can't believe I'm sitting beside you right now," Eriol said all of a sudden.

"Why? Do you dislike it?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not. I just can't believe I'm sitting beside you right now because I really thought that last night will be the last time I'll ever see you, Sakura," Eriol replied in his usual graceful tone.

"Me too," I mumbled as I glanced shyly in his deep, blue eyes.

The school bell soon rang signaling the whole campus to have a lunch break.

"Sakura chan! Do you want to each lunch in the school cafeteria?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure! Let me just grab my wallet for a second," I replied eagerly.

"I almost forgot. You must have your bento for lunch. It's okay if you don't go with me," Tomoyo said.

"Actually, I wasn't able to cook any lunch for today because I woke up late," I explained.

"Just like the old days," Tomoyo muttered, chuckling.

"Ummm…can I join both of you for lunch? I don't have any packed lunch either," Eriol asked all of a sudden.

"Of course, Eriol! I'm so sorry I forgot to invite you," Tomoyo replied.

"I'm glad to have you join us," I mumbled cheerfully.

Just when I was about to leave my seat and join Eriol and Tomoyo in leaving the classroom, I felt my blouse being pulled by someone. I turned around and saw that it was actually Syaoran grabbing my blouse like a little kid.

"What?" I whispered to him.

Syaoran merely cleared his throat noisily first and didn't answer me for a while.

"I'll go with you for lunch," he finally replied.

"But, I'm having lunch with Tomoyo and Eriol," I explained.

"This is your fault. You didn't make lunch today," Syaoran blamed.

"And the reason why I wasn't able to make lunch was because of your silly pranks of delaying yourself from going to school," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Syaoran and I stared at each other fiercely.

"What's taking you so long, Sakura?" Eriol asked while standing near the class door.

I gave up from Syaoran's stubbornness and decided to ask Tomoyo and Eriol's permission if Syaoran could eat lunch with us.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. What's your name?" Eriol asked in a very friendly manner.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran replied snobbishly.

"Li Syaoran? Are you the birthday celebrant of the Li clan whom I just attended the party last night?" Eriol asked in astonishment.

Syaoran merely nodded and went back to eating his food. Syaoran was being cold to Eriol with no definite reason at all. Well, it shouldn't surprise me since Syaoran's nature isn't friendly in the first place. To lighten up the atmosphere, Tomoyo initiated in introducing herself to Syaoran and began talking about random topics.

"Sakura chan, are you alright? You seemed to have lost your appetite," Tomoyo asked out of the blue when she saw my plate half finished.

"Yeah… Where did your monster appetite go?" Syaoran retorted.

"What did you just say?" I asked calmly but inside, I was really annoyed by him.

I really wanted to ball up my fists and grab his polo but I chose to remain calm and settle my annoyance of him by stepping hard on his foot.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Syaoran shouted right away.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked, certainly worried.

"Nothing. He was just bitten by an ant," I said.

"Maybe, your loss of appetite is caused by stress," Tomoyo reasoned.

"You can't even finish one plate now yet you can finish two large bowls of noodles back in the mansio-" Syaoran commented.

I quickly cut off his words by stuffing his mouth with my fried chicken.

"Eat more Syaoran kun! Yummy, isn't it?" I said adorably before firing a glare at him.

Tomoyo and Eriol merely chuckled upon seeing us argue every now and then. Eriol was very polite in asking Syaoran questions but Syaoran showed little interest at all. I, for one, am very interested about Eriol. But, Syaoran keeps on interrupting our conversations with his rude comments.

"Why did you stuff fried chicken in my mouth when I was talking? That was just rude," Syaoran said grudgingly after lunch.

"You almost slipped about our secret," I replied briefly.

"What secret?" Syaoran asked, completely clueless.

"About us living together as of the moment even though we're unrelated," I explained.

"Oh… It's not a big deal," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"It is. If anyone finds out about this, they'll assume bad things about us. So, no one else must know that we're living together, got it?" I pleaded.

_ "No one must know about our situation especially Eriol,"_ I thought worriedly.

"If it really matters that much to you, fine, I'll shut my mouth about it," Syaoran replied.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Finally, it was now time for our physical education class. PE has always been my most favorite subject because all you have to do is sense your instincts and keep doing your very best. The activity for today's PE class was volleyball. At last, we're going to play outside instead of the gym. The lesson today is going to be so much fun. To be fair, girls only played against girls while boys played against boys.

"Syaoran looks so cool in his PE uniform!" one of the girls said to her friends.

"But that new guy over there looks so charming!" her friend said back.

"Girls, stop looking at obvious charms and start looking for hidden heartthrobs like me," Yamazaki suddenly interjected to the girls.

"Stop it, Yamazaki kun. You'll never be a school heartthrob," Chiharu chan said plainly.

"That was really harsh. I'm extremely hurt. But, look, the two heartthrobs are certainly getting too serious about the game," Yamazaki said gloomily.

"Li Syaoran! Fighting!" the girls sitting on the first bleacher cheered.

Syaoran and Eriol were playing in opposing teams and their scores were neck to neck. Both of them stared at each other seriously but Syaoran's glare looked fiercer.

"Why are they taking this game too seriously?" I asked Tomoyo.

"Men have strange ways of showing their love," Tomoyo answered cleverly.

"Hiiragizawa! Go Hiiragizawa ERIOL!" a group of girls yelled.

"Go Eriol!" I cheered happily.

Eriol turned his head and smiled at me, waving. I couldn't help but blush whenever he smiles to me.

"Oi! Next match is starting!" Syaoran yelled impatiently.

In the end, Eriol won the game. Eriol and Syaoran shook hands and sat on the bleachers to rest. Right after, it was now time for my most awaited girls' volleyball match. I caught all their serves and scored a lot for the team.

"I can get this!" I said determined to serve back the ball.

But, the ball was now flying very near the ground. I didn't give up and tried my best to receive the serve perfectly. However, I tripped onto a misplaced stone and wasn't able to serve back the ball in the end.

"Sakura chan! You're bleeding," Rika chan who was one of my teammates suddenly mumbled to me.

I noticed that my knees felt a bit painful but I doubt that it's going to be wounded. However, when I looked down and checked on my knees, it was in fact, now looking reddish because of the blood.

"It's just a tiny wound. Don't worry about it," I said, assuring them though my legs were now shaking a bit due to the pain.

"Your elbows too are wounded," Naoko chan said as she examined the rest of my body.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed in shock.

Our PE instructor and most of my classmates rushed over to check on me. In a split second, I could feel arms lifting me up.

"Just bear the pain for a while. I'll bring you to the clinic as soon as possible," Eriol said.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk on my own. Plus, I'm heavy," I said and tried to put myself down.

"You're not heavy at all. It's good to worry about others but you have to take care of yourself first," Eriol replied comfortingly.

Syaoran suddenly walked out of the class even though they were still in the middle of a lecture.

When we arrived in the school clinic, the nurse attended to me right away. She cleansed my wounds first before applying medicine and wrapping it with bandages.

"Does it still hurt?" Eriol asked sincerely.

"It doesn't hurt at all," I said even though it was painful.

"You're lying. You don't have to act so strong and brave all the time, Sakura. It's just me," Eriol said.

"How did you know I was lying?" I asked in awe.

"Your face was slightly cringing when I asked you," he said cleverly.

Eriol carefully assisted me in lying on the bed and covered me with a cozy blanket.

"You must be tired. Rest here for a while," Eriol muttered.

"Thank you, Eriol for bringing me all the way here even though I was heavy," I whispered gratefully.

"My pleasure Sakura and don't worry about being heavy because I've got strong arms," Eriol said teasingly.

While Sakura was resting peacefully now on the school clinic and Eriol was watching her silently as she slept, Syaoran stood behind the door balling up his fists frustratingly.

After one hour of having a reviving nap at last, I woke up from a deep slumber only to find out that Eriol was still sitting on my bedside.

"Why are you still here? Didn't we still have home economics after PE?" I asked, confused.

Eriol just smiled at me kindly and patted my head soothingly. Soon, the afternoon school bell rang which meant that classes were now dismissed.

"I'll walk you home," Eriol suggested kindly.

"You really don't have to. I'm fine, really. Besides, I've troubled you too much already," I replied.

"But, my mind won't be at ease if I can't walk you home safely," Eriol said, his eyebrows now deeply creased.

"The truth is, I've still got to attend my part time job after school," I explained hesitantly.

"Well, let me at least be your bodyguard until you reach your workplace," Eriol said gracefully.

Eriol's charm didn't fail because I was now walking with him in going to work. When we finally reached the school gate, Syaoran's black car was still parked in front just like the usual times. However, one thing was now different. The car was now honking noisily.

"The car's driver seems to be calling your attention. Is it your personal driver?" Eriol asked.

"No, I don't have a personal driver. Japanese drivers just tend to honk all the time so that everyone would know that they are passing by the street. You know, to avoid traffic accidents," I lied halfheartedly.

The car didn't stop honking but now the black car's side window slid open.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"I think I just heard someone call you," Eriol said all of a sudden.

It must be Syaoran stubbornly calling me now even though we agreed not to go home together.

"It's probably some passersby admiring the blooming sakura trees," I reasoned nervously.

Although I really wanted to make my part time job a secret from everyone especially my fellow classmates, I still let Eriol walk me until my workplace and indeed he found out that I was working as a waitress in a maid café.

I thought he'd make fun of me just like how Syaoran did when he first entered the maid café. Surprisingly, he simply entered the maid café and ordered a cup of coffee and brownies.

"About me working here in a maid café, can you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"I can keep a secret especially if it's a secret between you and me," Eriol said.

"Actually, another classmate in our class knows about this besides you," I informed.

"Oh, okay," Eriol replied awkwardly and chuckled shyly.

"But, can I come here as much as I want?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, this café is open for everyone. But, there's a lot of other cafes and restaurants you can visit if you want to take a tour around Tomoeda," I suggested.

"Besides the convenient location since it's not so far from the school and the delicious menu, I can say this is my favorite café because I love the courtesy of the staff here," Eriol replied with his usual charming, graceful voice.

Eriol and I waved each other goodbye as he walked out of the café. I just saw him a couple of hours ago but I already miss him so much. I miss the way he smiles and laughs. I miss his English accent combined awkwardly with Japanese. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow and always will be waiting excitedly for every school day to come.

At 9:30 in the evening, the maid café is now closing. I headed out as soon as possible but was utterly stunned when I saw a black car parked just across the street. As what I've feared, it was indeed Syaoran's car because I now see Syaoran crossing the street.

"Let's go home," Syaoran muttered and held my hand at once.

"Did you wait here all night? You really didn't have to. You already know I just take the bus," I said politely.

I shrugged off his grasp and was now walking to the bus stop when Syaoran caught my hand again.

"Let's just go home together," Syaoran said once again.

"Home? Your mansion is not my home. So, please, just let me take the bus," I pleaded.

"You let a stranger who you just met in the party last night walk you to your workplace and I'm assuming if we aren't living together now, you'd let him take you home. But, I, who you have known for months can't even ride you home?" Syaoran said rhetorically.

When I glanced in his eyes, they were hiding hurt and disappointment. Syaoran let go of my hand and was now walking away from me. When he walked away from me for the first time, I did nothing about it and just stood there watching his car speed away. I don't want the both of us to fight anymore.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to be a heavier burden to you and your family. You've already done so much for me," I explained as I grasped his hand tight.

"I'm doing all of this because I want to," Syaoran mumbled.

"Thank you for everything," I said and casually hugged him.

I wanted to break the hug after two seconds but Syaoran wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing? People are staring," I asked.

"Just consider this as a payment for giving you a ride home," Syaoran answered coolly.

"Here you go again, always wanting something in return," I said.

"I just wanted something in return because you felt so burdened about it. So, here, give me a big hug," Syaoran suggested.

Unlike the old times wherein I would just hit him once he touches or makes fun of me, right now, I wanted to hug him too as a way of expressing my wholehearted gratitude towards him.

"Is this okay?" I asked jokingly as I squeezed into him tighter.

"Hurts a bit but I don't care," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

I looked up to see his face and he was in fact smiling brightly. However, looking up was a mistake because he suddenly kissed lightly my nose.

"HEY! I only said I'll give a hug," I muttered grudgingly.

"Consider it as my bonus. By the way, do your wounds still hurt a lot?" Syaoran said coolly.

"Just a little," I said truthfully.

"Baka! You shouldn't have dived to the ground when we're playing outside. But, it probably won't hurt a lot when it's a monster diving to the ground," Syaoran said teasingly and suddenly hit my head lightly.

"Are you saying that I'm a monster?" I asked angrily.

That night, Syaoran and I chased each other for a while until the driver finally said that he'll leave us if we don't stop now.

The next days in school have been very peaceful. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and I always go to lunch together and have been able to share a lot of experiences and interests with each other. Also, Eriol would always walk with me in going to my workplace. On the way, he even carries my school bag for me while we enjoy each others' laughs.

"Good morning everyone! Starting this week, all the students in this school will be preparing for-" Mr. Yasunori announced but was suddenly interrupted by the overexcited students.

"Japanese Cultural Festival!" Most of the students inside the class especially the boys yelled happily.

"I know you're all very excited with the school festival but let me finish first before I run out of time," Mr. Yasunori said patiently.

The whole class became silent all at once.

"So, this year, your class is assigned to perform a school play," Mr. Yasunori finally announced.

"Wow! I wonder what story is picked this year," Naoko chan mumbled on her seat.

"Sensei! Do you already know what story we're going to make a play with?" Chiharu chan asked enthusiastically.

"I actually picked Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Yasunori replied.

"Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Chiharu chan recited dramatically.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Yamazaki replied to Chiharu chan as he approached her dearly.

"Romeo and Juliet, the star crossed lovers… How romantic!" Tomoyo interjected dreamily.

"Go away from me, Yamazaki!" Chiharu chan shouted while trying to push Yamazaki away from her.

After a short moment of overexcitement and chaos in the class, Mr. Yasunori was finally able to conduct the random assignment of characters.

"In a count of three, kindly unfold all your handpicked papers and write your assigned characters on the blackboard one by one," Mr. Yasunori commanded.

"No way! I have to play as a girl?" Yamazaki blurted out.

"While I have to play as a boy! I want to be Juliet or at least a girl!" Chiharu chan said depressingly.

I wrote my name and character hesitantly because I really have no confidence on acting for a school play.

"Congratulations, Sakura for being Juliet! I'll be the one to take care of your costume, okay? There should be a lot of laces and embroidery and-" Tomoyo kept mumbling on her plans for my costume.

The only characters not yet written on the board were Romeo and Paris. Syaoran paced to the blackboard and wrote his name along with the character Paris.

"So, that means Eriol will be Romeo!" Eriol's fan club of girls in our class shouted with joy.

Most of our class hours were spent in planning for the props and costumes of the school play which will be held in the school theatre hall. On the other hand, the actors and actresses in the play are busy rehearsing their own lines. The whole class was so busy preparing for the play and at the same time for our booth which made us feel like time was ticking too fast. Before we knew it, today is now the last day for the school festival preparations.

To ensure that our play will go smoothly, our class decided to conduct a general dress rehearsal.

"I'm so nervous that I can hardly walk on the stage," I mumbled anxiously.

"You're going to be great. Just believe in yourself," Eriol said comfortingly.

"But, I'm not used to this," I insisted but was left speechless when Eriol suddenly took a hold of my hand.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sakura," Eriol said kindly and squeezed my hand before I went up the stage.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Eriol recited his line perfectly.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I replied uneasily.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Eriol said and paced closer to me.

He was too close to me as of the moment that I could hardly breathe from anxiety. But, even though I was anxious, I was feeling head over heels inside. Eriol stroked my hair lightly; gazed deep into my eyes then, unexpectedly kissed me on the lips gently.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," Eriol muttered gracefully.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" I said back.

My eyes weren't able to hide my astonishment with what just happened. Did Eriol just kiss me? Eriol, in fact just did!

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Eriol continued reciting his lines.

He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and suddenly kissed me again sweetly. I was about to say my line when somebody suddenly said CUT! Syaoran was now marching fast to the stage.

"The kiss was supposed to be on the cheek. Don't you know how to read?" Syaoran retorted furiously.

"When I watched plays back in England, Romeo and Juliet always kiss on the lips. When we just reenacted this act, didn't you feel that what you're watching is like a real love story?" Eriol asked the rest of our classmates watching.

Majority of my classmates nodded dreamily and agreed with Eriol. Tomoyo just hid on the red curtains backstage. Her face was almost entirely covered with her long hair since her head was now facing the floor.

"See? There's nothing wrong with it," Eriol said confidently.

However, Syaoran wasn't convinced with Eriol's persuasion.

"Let's go, Sakura," Syaoran muttered impatiently as he suddenly grasped my hand tight and attempted to drag me down the stage.

"Syaoran, we still need to finish the dress rehearsal," I whispered worriedly.

"Let's go," Syaoran said once again.

This time around, I felt someone holding my other hand tight. I turned around now seeing Eriol's face so serious for the first time.

"The two of us still need to practice so if you don't mind, please let go of her now," Eriol said while staring at Syaoran's eyes with determination.

"Sakura and I will go home now," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran! Why are saying something so reckless now? Stop it," I whispered desperately.

"Wait… Why should Sakura go home with you?" Eriol asked in utter confusion.

"Naturally… since the two of us live together," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

Eriol's eyes widened in shock and unintentionally let go of my hand. At once, I heard some of my classmates gasped in shock which were mixed with shouts and whispers. I too was caught off guard with Syaoran's reckless words. I wanted to explain to Eriol and to everyone else in our class about our real situation. But, Syaoran was now dragging me with him to the school parking lot. My costume was now soaking wet due to the pouring rain.

"It's raining hard. Get inside. Quick," Syaoran said hastily.

But, I was able to entangle his grip on me and was now standing under the pouring rain.

"You're really a bad guy, aren't you?" I mumbled.

"Let's talk inside the car. It's raining hard. I don't want you to get sick again," Syaoran replied sincerely.

"No, I can't even stand sitting beside you right now. You promised me that you'll never let anybody else know about our situation," I said, now more furious.

"But, that guy was clearly taking advantage of you. I couldn't think of any other way on making him stop except telling him about our situation," Syaoran explained.

"You think that revealing the fact that you and I live together would solve a problem? Instead, this revelation would just create more problems for the two of us," I shouted out my anger.

"Let me explain," Syaoran began saying and was now approaching me.

"There's nothing to explain about. You, Li Syaoran just chased off a guy that I actually like!" I shouted in despair and anger.

"And you know what else I hate the most? You, stealing my first kiss! If only I could take my first kiss back!" I shouted in frustration before running away in tears amidst the cold pouring rain.

Syaoran knelt down on his knees as he saw Sakura's shadow slowly getting smaller and smaller.

_"I'm sorry… I didn't know that you actually like Eriol back until now… I shouldn't have done that,"_ Syaoran thought in misery.

But, it was too late. Sakura's shadow was now completely gone.

**Rainvilla: **My sincere apologies for the late update. I've been occupied with a lot of stuff such as dealing with one side crushes. I hope you like it. Feel free to voice out what you're feeling inside through writing your reviews for this chapter. Cheer up readers! This is still not the end of the story and real love stories aren't perfect but imperfect. Still, it can move our hearts and give us inspiration. **THANK U in ADVANCE for your reviews!**


	12. when 3 words aren't enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ccs and I don't own any songs I have featured in my fanfiction.

**Rainvilla: **My apologies for some typos in my writing. I always read before I post every chapter but still, there are some mistakes that I wasn't able to notice because I'm already so sleepy when it's almost midnight. But, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 12: When Three Words Aren't Enough**

I involuntarily knelt down on my knees as tears flowed freely down my cheeks to the ground. But, these tears of sorrow are now invisible in the pouring rain. Thanks to this pouring rain, I can cry as much as I want. I can cry as long as I want. I'm glad to have the rain as my friend, consoling me now by crying with me.

"Master Li Syaoran, get inside the car. Let's now go home," his personal driver said.

"I'll wait here. I know she'll come back," Syaoran replied, determined.

Syaoran stood patiently under the rain in front of the school gate to wait for Sakura. However, classes have long been dismissed and it was now almost evening but Sakura never came back. Syaoran's driver couldn't take it any longer so he forced Syaoran to get inside the car and drove him back home.

The sun has long set and the end of twilight is drawing nearer and nearer yet I'm still here sitting in the school garden, not knowing where to go.

All of a sudden, I heard faint footsteps so I quickly hid myself near a bush.

"At last, I finally found you," I heard a gentle voice saying.

Abruptly, I felt no more raindrops wetting my skin. I looked up hesitantly because I was afraid who it might be but I was merely met by a wonderful smile.

"Eriol?" I mumbled, utterly surprised that he was now in front of me.

"I finally found you, Sakura," Eriol said as he kindly stretched out his hand to me while his other hand was holding a blue umbrella.

I held his outstretched hand in getting up. At once, Eriol placed a coat over my cold, wet shoulders.

"It's okay. Your coat will just get wet," I said.

"I don't want you to feel colder," Eriol replied calmly and swiftly wrapped his arms around my shoulder to keep my body warmer.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I was finally able to change into my uniform and get my bag from the classroom. When I reached the ground floor of the school building, it was still raining hard. Unfortunately, I forgot my umbrella again today.

"I'll walk you home," Eriol suddenly said while walking down the stairs.

"You really don't have to. I feel bad for causing a lot of trouble to you today and I'm sorry for ruining our final rehearsal," I replied and stepped outside the exit door.

I shivered and sneezed involuntarily as I headed to the school gate. Strangely, I didn't feel any raindrops against my head anymore although it's still raining outside. I turned around only to find Eriol sheltering me once again with his umbrella.

"Your uniform is now drenched in the rain. Let me at least take you home," Eriol said sincerely.

"About Syaoran and me living together, it's not what you think it is. Still, I deeply apologize for keeping it as a secret," I said.

"I know you had good reasons for keeping it as a secret," Eriol replied as he gazed into my eyes earnestly.

"Thank you for sharing your umbrella and for taking me home although you can only join me until we reach the café since I have a work shift today," I said, very grateful to Eriol's kindness.

In the middle of walking, my head was gradually aching even more and I couldn't stop sneezing.

"Sakura, you look so pale. You're obviously not feeling well," Eriol muttered frantically.

I shook my head as a sign that I'm okay but before I knew it, he was already carrying me in his back and was now pacing unusually fast.

I woke up, feeling very lightheaded. I was now lying on a bed but when I looked around the surroundings, the furniture and things around me are strangely unfamiliar.

"Thank God, you finally woke up," Eriol muttered softly and squeezed my hand gently.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" I asked as soon as my eyesight seemed clearer now.

Eriol was now sitting on a chair on my bedside looking so worried while holding my hand.

"You're now inside my apartment," Eriol answered right away.

_"I am now in Eriol's apartment? So, that means, I'm now lying on his bed? And the two of us are now inside his bedroom?"_ I thought in panic.

I was about to freak out in front of him but his worried face made me forget all about my anxiety. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen and came back carrying a tray with a bowl and utensils placed on top.

"It's porridge. Eat this and you'll surely feel better," Eriol said before blowing onto some porridge scooped on a spoon.

I was hesitant about Eriol feeding me but I just couldn't refuse his kindness as of this moment.

"It's delicious. Thank you for the delicious food," I said, smiling a little.

"I'm glad you liked it since this is the first time I cooked something like this," Eriol said shyly.

"Amazing! You really are a natural at cooking unlike me," I complimented truthfully.

"It's nothing. I was just lucky," Eriol said humbly.

Soon, I realized that I still had work to go to but Eriol already called the café manager and informed her that I'm not feeling well. The day for the school play was already tomorrow yet I let myself get sick like this. Luckily, my temperature wasn't that high when Eriol checked it again this time and I'm not feeling so dizzy anymore.

"Sakura, here," Eriol said with a trace of pink in his white cheeks as he handed to me a blue polo shirt and sweatpants.

"Your drenched uniform might make you sicker. So, you can borrow those in the meantime," Eriol continued saying.

"Blue is your favorite color, isn't it?" I said out of the blue.

"How did you know?" Eriol asked back in awe.

"Your umbrella and the clothes you just let me borrow are all colored blue," I explained frankly.

Eriol simply chuckled upon hearing my comment before I went inside the bathroom to change my clothes.

Instead of going straight back to the mansion, Syaoran managed to convince his driver to bring him in the maid café. His driver was worried for his master's health so he requested some servants to deliver clothes in the maid café.

"This is the first time I saw Mr. Li waiting patiently for someone," the servant who delivered Syaoran's clothes said to the driver.

"He is crazy for her," Syaoran's personal driver replied as he watched Syaoran silently inside the car.

Syaoran sat in the café for a very long time and glanced at the waitresses and customers around but Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"These pants are so comfortable. I love it! Though, you must now be thinking I'm a tomboy," I said cheerfully when I finished changing.

"Not at all… You look cute," Eriol said, his eyes mirroring only honesty and sincerity.

I hid my blushing face in embarrassment when he said that.

"Uhh… I'm so worried for tomorrow's play. After all, I ruined and didn't finish our rehearsal," I said.

"Everything's going to be okay," Eriol said comfortingly.

"Ah! Here's an idea! Why don't we rehearse our remaining parts that we left off in today's practice for a bit? Is it okay with you?" I suggested.

"It's fine with me. But, your body just recovered. Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Eriol asked.

"I was just feeling very cold from the rain. Thanks to you, I'm feeling so much better now. So, what part did we stop last time?" I asked enthusiastically.

So far, Eriol has really perfectly memorized every single line he has and has recited all of them perfectly. He's really a natural pro at everything.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Eriol recited his line smoothly.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" I asked back.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine," Eriol replied.

"I gave thee mine-," I responded to Eriol's line but was unexpectedly interrupted by Eriol's telephone ringing.

"Hello? May I know who's speaking?" Eriol asked on the phone.

"Uhh… Hello… This is Daidouji Tomoyo speaking. Is this the Hiiragizawa residence? I would like to speak to Eriol," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh, Tomoyo… What's up?" Eriol asked, quite surprised that Tomoyo knew his telephone number at home when in fact, he just moved in.

"Uhhh… I just wanted to ask if there are any problems with your costume," Tomoyo answered.

"Nothing at all… It's sewn perfectly. Thanks Tomoyo chan!" Eriol said cheerfully.

"That's good to hear… Uhh… by the way, do you know Sakura's current home telephone number? I tried calling her cell phone but she doesn't pick up. I wonder where she went after that incident," Tomoyo said anxiously.

"I don't have Sakura's home number but it's good you called me. I found her in the school garden this afternoon. In fact, she's here with me right now in my apartment. I'll call Sakura in a minute," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo accidentally dropped the telephone on the floor upon hearing what Eriol just said. She merely stared blankly at the wall and didn't even bother to pick up her wireless telephone.

"Hello, Tomoyo chan!" I greeted happily when I took over the phone.

Strangely, Tomoyo didn't answer.

"Hello? Hello, Tomoyo chan? Are you still there?" I kept on asking in confusion.

"Uhhh… Hello, Sakura chan! I'm so glad that Eriol found you. All of us were so worried about you. You didn't even answer your cell phone," Tomoyo replied but her voice seemed less cheerful than the usual.

I really must have caused her to worry about me so much.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo chan. Actually, I wasn't checking my cell phone today and forgot to change the vibrate mode into general so I didn't notice. I'm so sorry," I muttered regretfully.

"It's okay but don't do it ever again. By the way, do you have your costume with you now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, though it's still being dried," I said nervously.

"What? Why does it need to be dried?" Tomoyo asked in panic.

"Actually, when I walked out during the rehearsal, I got soaked in the rain. Both my costume and my uniform were soaking wet. But, don't worry about it. The costume is now almost dry. Eriol was so kind in letting me borrow his shirt and pants to keep myself warm," I explained clearly.

"Hey, Tomoyo, can you fix my hair for tomorrow's play? You already know I'm terrible at hairstyling. Please?" I pleaded.

Back then, Tomoyo was very eager in doing my hairstyles and makeup during presentations like this. However, it's strange that she didn't answer right away when I requested it this time.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Are you still there?" I asked.

"Huh? Of course, I'll do it! Umm… Sakura, sorry but I have to hang up now. I've still got some last minute preparations to do for the play," Tomoyo said hastily and quickly hang up on me before I was even able to say goodbye.

"Miss Daidouji, are you okay? Do you need something?" her servant asked hesitantly.

Tomoyo merely shook her head as she wept silently in her bedroom.

"Were you able to explain everything to her?" Eriol asked when I came back in the living room.

"Yes… But, after I explained to her everything, she still sounded sad and worried about me on the phone. Maybe it's just my imagination," I replied skeptically.

We continued rehearsing our lines. Afterwards, I went to get a highlighter in my school bag so I could take note of the lines I usually have mistakes on. As I scanned my bag, I noticed that something was vibrating which must be my cell phone.

"Is it Tomoyo again?" Eriol asked.

I shook my head as I read the history of calls of my phone which was drowned with Syaoran's cell phone number.

"I know that it's not supposed to be my business. But, I was just wondering, how did you and Syaoran get to live together? Are you somehow related?" Eriol asked spontaneously.

"No! We're not related at all," I answered right away.

Eriol's eyes widened at my straightforward answer.

"Uhhh… When I said we aren't related, I did not mean that we're living together as- uhhh… This is hard. Let me explain it to you though it's kind of complicated," I said.

"I'll follow your thoughts all the way," Eriol replied calmly.

"My dad had a huge debt and unfortunately, we can't afford to pay it all on time. So, my dad was beaten up and our family was driven out of our own house. Luckily, Mrs. Yelan Li who is the mother of Syaoran found us and let us stay in the mansion for the meantime while my dad's still recovering in the hospital," I explained with the best clarity I could manage.

"You have been having a hard time all this time. I'm sorry for misjudging Syaoran like that. By the way, are you and Syaoran okay now?" Eriol replied kindly.

"No… He never takes what I say seriously. I don't even know how to go to school without getting upset with him when I see his face tomorrow," I muttered, still upset yet worried.

"You can stay here as long as you want. There's another vacant bedroom for you to sleep in," Eriol said.

"Thanks, Eriol," I replied shyly.

"Why don't we finish the last act before calling it a night?" Eriol said energetically.

The maid café staff is long gone and the café is now closed yet Syaoran didn't go home. He wandered in the streets near the school to look for Sakura.

"Answer the phone! Damn it! Or at least, send me a text even if it's blank!" Syaoran shouted frustratingly.

"Master Syaoran, it's already getting late. You must be very tired and cold now. So, let's just go home," his personal driver kept on persuading him but Syaoran's determination to look for her never faltered.

Eriol and I were finally getting to the climax of the play but all this time, I kept making a lot of mistakes. I can't seem to concentrate when my phone never stops vibrating on the coffee table.

"Let me just turn off my cell phone for a moment," I excused myself from Eriol.

Just when I was about to turn my cell phone off, my cell phone's screen notified that I have 101 unread messages and 73 missed calls.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't want to talk to him?" I exclaimed impatiently as I accidentally pressed the wrong button making my screen show a text message.

"_Sakura, please go home. Why don't we talk it out tomorrow? You can shout at me all you want. You can hit me all you want. Just please, go home. -Syaoran-"_

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Eriol but I decided to go home," I said before gathering my things and clothes.

"Sakura," Eriol called my name and embraced me in his arms all of a sudden.

"Whenever you need someone to lean onto, you can always come to me," Eriol said with utter sincerity.

"You don't have to cry all by yourself anymore because I'll always find you and lend you my shoulder," Eriol said.

"Eriol," I said in astonishment while hugging him back.

All I could say to him was his name as of the moment even though he said all those wonderful, heartwarming words.

"Sorry… I'm saying things that make you uncomfortable. Ah! The bus is here," Eriol said awkwardly, his fair cheeks now tinted with red.

"No…you just made me feel even better and happy," I replied gratefully before getting on the bus.

While heading my way back to the mansion, I was already busy organizing my thoughts on how to confront Syaoran and thought a lot of punishments for him. However, when I arrived in the living room, the lights were off and Syaoran wasn't sitting on the living room couch like he always does. So, I decided to go upstairs and go to his bedroom instead but he wasn't there either.

"Do you know where Syaoran is?" I asked one of the kitchen servants, now very worried.

"I don't know Miss Kinomoto. He didn't eat dinner here tonight," the servant answered.

I asked the security guards whether Syaoran's car has already arrived but they said that it hasn't.

"Ms. Kinomoto, where have you been? Syaoran's been looking for you all over town" one of the female servants said anxiously.

"He's been looking for me this whole time? I don't believe it," I replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not kidding Ms. Kinomoto. Master Syaoran waited for you in the café but you didn't show up. So, he kept wandering on the streets showing your picture to strangers and kept on asking anyone he meets if they'd seen you," she continued explaining too fast.

Without thinking, I searched for Syaoran's contact number but hesitated in pressing the call button.

"Hello? Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran said on the phone a lot of times.

"Baka! Why didn't you go straight home and looked for me in the streets instead? I'm not a little girl anymore. I know my way home," I blurted out my annoyance without thinking.

"And whose fault is it that I have to search for you all over town?" Syaoran said back angrily.

"Our fight can wait okay? I'm back in the mansion so just go home now," I said seriously.

I waited impatiently in the living room until I finally heard the door unlock.

"Why did you do such a troublesome thing? You're such an idiot!" I yelled frustratingly as soon as I saw his face.

"You finally came back," Syaoran muttered in a hoarse voice and suddenly threw his arms at me.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You can shout at me all you want. You can hit me all you want. You can hate me all you want. Just don't disappear and walk away from me like that ever again," Syaoran whispered.

"Syaoran," I said.

"What is it?" he asked but wasn't still letting me go.

"Your clothes are soaking wet. Change into dry clothes right now. You're making my clothes damp too," I said frankly.

_"He still wandered in the streets even though it was raining hard just to look for me. I just couldn't believe it but what they just said seems unbelievably true."_

In an instant, Syaoran took off his shirt revealing his masculine bare chest in front of me.

"I didn't mean to change your clothes right now when I'm still here! Change when you arrive in your bedroom!" I yelled.

"Eh? It's okay. I already have a bag of clothes here. No one's around either way. You've seen me wearing only my boxers almost everyday anyway. You should be used to it," Syaoran reasoned playfully.

"I'm definitely not used to it!" I shouted and turned my head away from him.

After a while, Syaoran said that I could now turn my head back since he's done changing.

"Are you really done changing? Don't joke with flashing anything! You'll regret it your whole life!" I said seriously.

"I'm saying the truth so please just stop covering your eyes and turn around," Syaoran replied impatiently.

When I blinked my eyes open, Syaoran has indeed completely changed his clothes but oddly, he was now holding a cupcake in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh with the thought of Syaoran actually holding something sweet in his hands.

"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran said, now extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry but just seeing you holding that cupcake cracks me up," I said while trying to stop myself from laughing even more.

_ "You were supposed to be very surprised and say, "You're so sweet, Syaoran. Thanks!" You're not supposed to be laughing. I don't understand her at all,"_ Syaoran thought confusingly.

"What's this for? My birthday happened a long time ago," I said, now a bit serious.

"Just read it," Syaoran muttered awkwardly.

"What am I supposed to read? Where?" I asked.

"Just read the cupcake," Syaoran replied, now very impatient.

On the cupcake were the words written in icing, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"That's right! You're an idiot," I murmured hardly because my voice was starting to crack.

"Why are you crying? This wasn't supposed to make you cry," Syaoran said sincerely.

"I know that you won't be able to forgive me so easily. But, I'll try my very best to make it up to you," Syaoran continued saying.

"Baka! Why are you bribing me with sweets? You know I can't resist strawberry flavored sweets. You're so unfair. I was supposed to be mad at you until the end of the school year," I replied.

"Does this mean we're okay?" Syaoran asked too eagerly.

"Let's just eat this in the kitchen," I said, trying to avoid the topic.

"You know I hate sweets. Please don't make this your punishment," Syaoran pleaded.

"You're going to eat this with me whether you like it or not," I said and laughed triumphantly.

The first day of the school festival was a huge success. I expected that only few students will come since our story isn't a traditional Japanese story but when we first performed Romeo and Juliet, the theatre hall was jam-packed. Mostly, girls from different year levels came and some were even from different high schools. Thank goodness, Eriol was always there to calm me down whenever I freak out backstage. This is really my first time performing as one of the main leads in a play.

Finally, our last performance schedule ended and the rest of my classmates headed back to the classroom to go home. Eriol, Syaoran and I remained behind so that we could properly arrange and fold the costumes before handing them to Tomoyo.

"Thanks for helping me a lot during the play, Eriol. I don't know what I'd do in the play without you," I said happily.

"It's my pleasure, Sakura chan. But, I know you would still do well even without my help," Eriol replied in his usual gentle voice.

"Also, thank you for letting me borrow these clothes and for letting me stay in your apartment last night. If it weren't for you, I might've not been able to perform today at all," I said as I handed him a paper bag containing his clothes.

Syaoran hit the table all of sudden making the things placed on top tremble.

"I couldn't find you anywhere because you were in fact staying in Eriol's apartment last night? Did I hear everything right, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in an incredibly low voice.

"I was completely soaked in the rain yesterday and was feeling sick. Luckily, Eriol found me and nursed me in his apartment," I explained.

"If you were feeling sick, why didn't you go back in the mansion instead? Why did you have to stay in Eriol's apartment?" Syaoran shouted and grabbed my collar in a split second.

"What are you getting all worked up about? You should be thankful for Eriol. If it weren't for him, I won't be in a good condition to be able to perform in our play," I replied even though I was running out of breath because he was holding my collar too tight.

"Calm down, Syaoran. I didn't do anything to her. Now, put her down," Eriol said.

Syaoran finally let go of my collar so I was able to breathe comfortably just in time.

"You better not lay a finger to her or I'll beat you to death," Syaoran muttered threateningly.

"I should be the one saying that. Don't you dare do something with her at home," Eriol muttered angrily.

The two of them fired a flaming glare at each other.

"Stop this nonsense!" I yelled frustratingly.

"Let's go Sakura," Syaoran muttered under his breath and grasped my hand.

However, I forced my way out of his grasp.

"I'm not going home with you. We're still not done arranging the costumes yet," I said firmly.

"Fine… Do whatever you want," Syaoran muttered furiously before walking out of the theatre hall.

When I reached the school gate with Eriol, Syaoran's black car wasn't parked there anymore. Still, Eriol walked me to my workplace just like he always does. I was busy working in the café but I can't help think about Syaoran. He and I always fight all the time. He always falsely accuses the people around him when in fact; Eriol is such a kind gentleman.

I unlocked the main door in fright because all the lights were already turned off. I could barely see where I was walking until a ray of lightning stroked in the night sky. Thunder roared making me shout and crouch my head over my arms fearfully.

I dashed towards the staircase as fast as I could but unfortunately, I bumped into something. I hope it isn't anything fragile or something expensive. Surprisingly, I didn't hear a shattering sound. So, it must be something made out of wood.

"Watch where you are going," Syaoran murmured.

I looked up to see Syaoran now lying on the floor. I quickly rushed over to him and held his hand firmly to help him get up. Strangely, his hands were much warmer than before.

"Are you sick?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm not. Now, get out of my way," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

I wasn't convinced with his cold response so I quickly touched his forehead the minute he was off his guard and found out that his temperature was really high.

"Stop being such a liar and go back to bed," I commanded at once.

"But, I still want to watch TV," Syaoran protested.

He was reaching out for the remote on the coffee table but I swiftly snatched it away from him. I had to drag him out of the couch and hoist him in my shoulders before we were able to reach his bedroom. Then, I let him take medicine pills for fever.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? I cooked hot soup for you," I suggested.

However, Syaoran said he wasn't hungry and said that the only thing he wanted to do was go back to the living room and watch TV.

"I worked really hard in cooking this soup. So, please just eat it," I begged.

"I have a bad feeling that this will make me even sicker," Syaoran retorted.

"What did you say?" I asked angrily.

Surprisingly, Syaoran grabbed the spoon from the tray and stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Feed me," Syaoran said nonchalantly and pointed the spoon towards me.

"Since you have enough energy to make fun of me, I'm pretty much sure you have enough energy to feed yourself," I replied.

Syaoran didn't say anything back and merely stared at me pitifully with his amber puppy dog like eyes.

"Fine… Give me the spoon," I finally gave in and began feeding him.

"Blow it longer. It's hot," Syaoran complained.

He was very demanding throughout the time I fed him and kept on complaining about the soup's taste but I chose to ignore it and concentrated on making him feel better.

"You're sweating. Let's get you changed," I said and began unbuttoning his polo shirt.

"You're good," Syaoran muttered.

"Good in what?" I asked, confused.

"Good in making up excuses so you can take a peek at my masculine body," Syaoran continued teasingly.

At once, I pushed him away from me and stared at him annoyingly.

"Change into this shirt," I said looking away from him.

"I'm too tired to do it. So, I'm permitting you to peek at me due to some inconvenient circumstances," Syaoran replied in a very weak voice.

"Do it yourself," I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on. I was obviously joking. I'm really sick," Syaoran convinced.

I was left with no choice but to change his clothes myself on his bed. Unexpectedly, all the lights went out at the same time that the thunder roared deafeningly in my ears. I screamed in fear and my reflexes just made me embrace Syaoran's waist tight. My heart fluttered involuntarily when I realized that Syaoran was still shirtless. I felt the smooth skin of his broad chest brushing against my cheeks as Syaoran hugged me back.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here," Syaoran whispered soothingly.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks so I broke the hug in an instant and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry for hugging you like that," I muttered shyly.

Thank goodness, Syaoran couldn't see my flushed face now or else I'll be too embarrassed to face him afterwards. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I screamed in panic thinking that it was a ghost but soon found out that it was just Syaoran when I felt his bare chest against my cheeks again. I attempted to free myself from his grip although I couldn't see him at all.

"Let's just stay in bed until the electricity is back, okay? Everything's going to be alright," Syaoran murmured and still didn't let go.

Amidst the absolute terrifying darkness, Syaoran and I rested on the bed silently. I could feel Syaoran's chin resting on my head and his arms wrapped around my waist. Surprisingly, I didn't feel scared of the darkness anymore. What's strange is the fact that I didn't feel scared of his touch even though everything around me is pitch black. It was as if I finally trust him after so many fights. Syaoran and I hugged each other in silence and the only sound breaking our silence now is the monotonous sound of raindrops falling on the ground and the occasional roar of thunder.

I closed my eyes in peace while hoping that this moment will never end. Nevertheless, the lights went back on and Syaoran let go of me in an instant.

"Thank goodness, the lights are back on," I said, stammering a lot.

Syaoran merely cleared his throat noisily as he wore his shirt.

"It's late. I'll go back to my room now. Good night. Sleep tight," I said and paced to the door.

Without warning, the thunder once again roared loudly causing me to jump up and scream like a kid while feeling goose bumps all over my body.

"I can't sleep when you're always screaming," Syaoran muttered with a very irritated expression.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut," I replied.

Though, I promised to keep my mouth shut, I once again screamed in fright when I saw a ray of lightning striking against the night sky.

"Come here for a minute," Syaoran said.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" I asked nervously.

He must be really irritated with my high pitched screams now. When I came closer, he merely asked me to sit down on his bed and I did, even though I always have a bad feeling with what he asks me to do.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

Syaoran didn't answer and merely put his one arm round my shoulder. In an instant, my ears were now covered with big headphones. I only heard the music being played on his headphones for the first time but the soft melody of the piano instrument never failed to make me love it.

"See? You stopped screaming. I'm such a genius," Syaoran said arrogantly.

"You're right. I can barely hear the sound of thunder anymore," I said quite too loudly.

"I'm not deaf," Syaoran complained.

"What's the title of this piece? I love it though the melody makes me feel sad but at the same time, happy. I don't know how to explain it," I said, now taking off the headphones for a minute so I could hear clearly Syaoran's response.

"It's entitled Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. You can just know the title by reading what's on the ipod screen," Syaoran replied while looking at his ipod.

I gazed blankly at the window pane and saw that it was still raining hard though I could barely hear the sound of raindrops falling on the rooftop. I sat beside Syaoran's bed waiting for the rain to stop so that I could finally sleep in peace while Syaoran rested peacefully on his bed.

In the middle of the song, Syaoran took off the headphones without my permission and gazed at me with his forehead creased deeply.

"Hey! I want to continue listening to the song," I protested and once again placed the headphones back in my ears.

However, Syaoran was so stubborn and snatched the headphones away and tossed it on the floor.

"Listen to me first. It'll only take a short while," Syaoran murmured.

I decided to stay quiet since I don't want anymore fights between us.

"I know I'm arrogant-," he began saying.

"Thank goodness, you know that," I interjected.

"And I know I'm self-centered and stubborn," Syaoran continued right away.

"Double check!" I once again commented quite too enthusiastically.

"So, I just want to say that I'm sorry for every single bad thing I did to you since the day we first met. Most of all, I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss-," Syaoran said seriously.

"I don't really want to talk about the past," I interrupted and went over the other side of the bed to get the headphones back.

"Let me finish first," he pleaded.

"I know you deserve someone else better than an arrogant, self-centered, stubborn guy like me. So…I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I love you," Syaoran said, his amber eyes reflecting sincerity and at the same time sorrow.

"I'm sorry but I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said as his hands clasped my shoulders for support.

When he said those words, my heart was pounding so fast that I could hardly breathe at that moment. It was as if my heart skipped a beat. I was left speechless for a long time. Syaoran called me Sakura after a very long time. Most of the time, Syaoran just calls me Kinomoto. This must be a dream. But, when I pinched my face, I felt pain. Aside from that, I could feel Syaoran's warm hands on my shoulder. His temperature was still burning up.

"Is this one of your silly pranks again? It's not funny," I finally said something to break the silence between us.

I laughed it off however Syaoran didn't even chuckle. He remained silent and his eyes simply fixed at me.

"You say weird things when you're sick," I said as I felt the temperature of his forehead evidently proving he's still having a fever.

"I may be sick right now but I'm serious," Syaoran muttered.

"It's really getting late. I should uhhh go back to my bedroom and sleep," I said looking away from him.

Right after I covered him with a cozy blanket, I rushed to the door and shut it quickly. I stood behind his door in shock while trying to understand what just happened.

_"I know your heart now belongs to someone else. But, I'm glad I said it because it's you, Sakura. You're the first woman I ever loved," _Syaoran thought before his mind was completely swept away in his dreams.

Ever since that night, Syaoran and I never spoke to each other. Whenever I go to his bedroom every morning, he's already awake so there's no need to shout and drag him anymore. Whenever we eat breakfast together, the only sound you can hear is the clicking of spoons and forks in our plates. We go to school together but once we arrived in our classroom, we go our separate ways like normal strangers. Thankfully, the school festival was still going on so he and I don't have to stay in the classroom for a very long time.

"Good morning Tomoyo," I greeted her.

"Good morning! Huh? You're so early today even though the school festival's going on. That's strange. Is there something bothering you?" Tomoyo asked earnestly.

"Nothing… I always wake up early," I insisted.

"You can't fool me. Your face says it all. Something's bothering you," Tomoyo said while busy decorating a box with blue ribbons.

"Really, there's nothing. Consider today a miracle. By the way, what's that you're wrapping? Seems like a gift," I said trying to change the topic.

"Ahh… This? This is for Eriol. Today's his birthday," Tomoyo answered, smiling brightly.

"What? I don't know that. Eriol and you seem to be very close friends. I bet you're the only one who knows his birthday in our class," I replied in astonishment.

Tomoyo merely nodded, smiling and continued on decorating and wrapping the box. After a while, Syaoran just came inside the classroom with the rest of my classmates even though we arrived in school at the same time.

"Happy birthday Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily while hiding her present behind her back.

"Thanks! I'm so glad I found you, Tomoyo. Umm, can I ask you a favor? Please?" Eriol pleaded and pulled Tomoyo in a corner.

"Tomoyo!" I called her once I went back inside the classroom but it seems that Eriol and Tomoyo are talking about something serious.

I'll just talk to her later once they are done.

"Okay, sure since today's your birthday. Now, I don't need to give you any present with this favor," Tomoyo said teasingly.

"I really want some time alone with Sakura today so that I could talk to her about something important. Can you set us up in the valentine date booth of class 3-B? I've got to talk to her," Eriol explained.

"Uhhh… You're going to confess to her, aren't you?" Tomoyo clarified.

"Yes, but don't tell anybody especially her. I want it to be a surprise," Eriol whispered.

"I'll be glad to help. So, what time do I set you up with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while holding back her tears from falling.

"Let's see. Ummm… after lunch would be perfect. Thank you so much Tomoyo! You're the best!" Eriol said gratefully before leaving the classroom to get some more supplies for their café booth.

"Happy birthday…" Tomoyo mumbled to herself as she fixed the ribbon on the gift's box.

Tomoyo stayed up late for the past several days because she was knitting Eriol a blue sweater. Back in England, Tomoyo remembered that Eriol and she were just casually walking around the park to enjoy the view when Eriol suddenly pointed out a guy who was wearing a blue sweater and said that he was jealous of the man's blue sweater. Eriol said that he always wanted to receive a handmade blue sweater but nobody always thought of giving him that as a gift.

Tomoyo had delicately and meticulously wrapped Eriol's gift but now, wet spots shaped like circles can be seen on the wrapper destroying its neatness.

When I turned around to see where Tomoyo was, she was already crying quietly in the corner.

_Wasn't she just talking with Eriol a while ago? But, why is she crying? _

My eyes searched for an answer and soon found out that Tomoyo wasn't able to give her birthday gift to Eriol. I was about to approach Tomoyo but she left the classroom quickly.

_Did Tomoyo just confessed her feelings for Eriol but was rejected? Wait… I'm not even sure if Tomoyo does have special feelings for Eriol. But, I've never seen Tomoyo this sad except when I saw her leave in the airport two years ago. Also, Eriol and Tomoyo seem to be very close with each other and she was so happy wrapping his present in the morning. I can't understand it at all. My head's spinning. _

After lunch, Tomoyo obeyed what Eriol requested him to do. She paid 100 yen to set up Eriol and Sakura. Soon, students from class 3-B captured Eriol first since he was very willing to let himself be captured in the first place. Sakura, on the other hand, ran with all her might around the school hallways. Luckily, she was able to hide in the backstage kitchen of their classroom's café booth.

"Sakura, why were you just running?" Tomoyo asked in bewilderment.

"Some students were telling me that I should attend a date in their booth. When I refused, they tried to drag me all the way to their booth. So, I ran and escaped," I replied even though I was slightly out of breath.

"There's nothing wrong with attending a set up date. You only have to stay there for 15 minutes doing nothing," Tomoyo convinced.

"Really? So, you were set up with somebody too and you just went inside there on your own will?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes... I even had some spare time to sleep there since the guy who they set up with me didn't even talk to me," Tomoyo lied halfheartedly.

"Just go there. The students from their class must now be really tired looking for you. Consider it as a help for their booth," Tomoyo persuaded.

Since Tomoyo persuaded me so much in going back there, I surrendered myself to the class 3-B students and entered their valentine date booth. On the bright side, their booth indeed looked very romantic. I first stepped onto a big pink heart decoration which is taller than I am. The very first thing I saw was a table covered in red table cloth which was laden with two plates containing two slices of cake and two wine glasses. The room was slightly dim but the scented candles lit including the candle light on the center of the table compensated for the turned off lights creating a romantic atmosphere. What surprised me the most is to find out that the guy they set me up with is actually Eriol.

"A very advanced happy valentine's day to you!" Eriol said jokingly.

"Eriol! Thank goodness, it's just you. I was so nervous in coming here," I replied.

"Will you accompany me here for a few minutes?" Eriol asked as he stretched out a red rose to me.

I nodded and accepted a single fully bloomed red rose. Eriol and I sat on the chairs fixated near the table.

"Sakura, I was so thankful that you spilled champagne on my favorite coat that night," Eriol began saying.

"Why? I just ruined your coat," I asked.

"Because of that incident, you and I met," Eriol replied with a genuine smile.

"Ever since we met that night, I've fallen in love with you Sakura," Eriol said earnestly.

"I like you Sakura. Do you feel the same way?" Eriol asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

I gasped for air when I heard Eriol's confession. A picture of Tomoyo crying formed inside my mind.

_What if my intuition was right? What if Tomoyo does have feelings for Eriol? What should I do?_

Confusing thoughts kept storming inside my mind. But, what bothered me the most in this moment is the flash of memories of what Syaoran said last night, now coming back to me.

"Do you feel the same way?" Eriol asked once again.

"I like you too Eriol. I have admired you ever since that night when I first saw a glimpse of your face as we danced until now," I replied.

Eriol held my hands tight in happiness.

"My mind clearly says that I like you too and I really want to be with you. But, something inside my heart throbs for someone else," I said as I let go of Eriol's hand.

"I just realized that there's already someone in my life, someone who I have loved unconsciously all this time," I said, surprised at what I have discovered to myself.

"I know him. Don't I?" Eriol asked.

I simply nodded my head as I apologized for not being able to reciprocate his feelings.

"When someone spilled champagne on my coat for the first time, I thought that you and I were destined to meet each other. But, now I know, some things are just a plain coincidence and some things aren't just meant to be," Eriol said sadly.

"Maybe, that incident was just a coincidence. Maybe not. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met a guy who I truly liked for the first time and I wouldn't have danced my first dance with you," I said sincerely.

"Whenever you say that you like me, you make it even harder to get over you and let you go," Eriol whispered.

"But, you will. There's someone out there who treasures you the most in the whole world," I said confidently.

"I wonder when I will ever meet her. Thank you, Sakura, for giving me a chance to express what I feel," Eriol said, now a bit cheerful.

"Now, that I'm done confessing what I feel. It is now your turn. Make sure to really tell him honestly what you feel," Eriol said and urged me to find him immediately.

I went back to our classroom but Syaoran wasn't there anymore. So, I roamed around the campus but he was nowhere to be seen until one of my classmates told me that he noticed Syaoran ride a black car after lunch.

I hastily packed my things and rode the bus in going home. When I arrived in the mansion, he wasn't in the living room so I went upstairs and entered his bedroom but he wasn't there either. I went downstairs and finally heard Mrs. Li's voice talking to someone.

I was about to approach Mrs. Li in the dining room so that I could ask where Syaoran is. Fortunately, I was able to notice that Mrs. Li had other company aside from the servants.

"Darling, this arrangement is very beneficial for both families," I heard a manly deep voice say.

"You're right. But, let's take things slow first. Let them be acquainted with each other first," Mrs. Li replied.

"Once the marriage is finalized, I assure you that the Daidouji enterprises will help the Li business clan in achieving its goals at the best of our abilities," I heard another distinct masculine voice say all of a sudden.

"Dad! I won't let you dictate my life like this!" I heard Syaoran shout all of a sudden.

From the moment I heard Syaoran's voice, my curiosity couldn't hold in any longer. So, I decided to take a quick peek in the dining room.

"Syaoran, calm down. Please do not make us embarrassed in front of our guests," Mrs. Li whispered.

To my astonishment, I saw Tomoyo now sitting beside Syaoran. Tomoyo and Syaoran were never that close but why is she paying a visit in Syaoran's home? What's more surprising is the fact that Tomoyo's parents are also there. Beside Mrs. Li was a Chinese looking grown man. This is the first time I ever saw him. He must be Syaoran's father.

"This is for your own benefit, Syaoran. Tomoyo is a responsible, intelligent, and beautiful lady. I want her to be your future wife," Syaoran's father demanded.

"She's a good girl, Syaoran. You'll like her in no time," Mrs. Li convinced.

"We, on the other hand, would really love Syaoran to be Tomoyo's partner in life," Mr. Daidouji complimented.

"Why don't we push aside the plans for the arranged marriage first and just enjoy this lovely dinner? Thank you so much for inviting us here," Mrs. Daidouji said happily.

I pursed my lips to prevent myself from screaming in shock. My legs suddenly felt weak making me fall slowly on the floor.

_"Why did I realize everything just now? When everything's a little too late," _I blamed myself miserably.

**Rain villa: **_**"**__Love, after all, is all about timing." _– Takeuchi from Bokura Ga Ita. So, what do you feel about this chapter? Feel free to express it in your reviews. I love expressive and open readers. Thanks readers!


	13. when everyone's mismatched

**Disclaimer: ** Of course, I don't own Syaoran, Sakura and the rest of the CCS characters. Also, I don't own any of the songs I featured here so please don't delete this story.

**Rain villa: **I felt so happy and inspired while reading your reviews and just like you, I want to update as soon as possible. Although, there's one thing I think you should know about me. Every time I finally finished writing a chapter and post it here, I tend not to write the next day and have a sort of writer's day off because I have to do some household chores and the like. So, I hope you understand if I can't update the next day after you have read the latest chapter posted.

Here it is, Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: When Everyone's Mismatched**

Eriol silently watched Sakura leave the school from the classroom's window. After seeing her go and finally disappear from his sight, he was left dumbfounded and didn't know what to feel about what just happened.

_"If I were to meet Sakura first before Syaoran did, will Sakura's answer to my confession be still the same? If I were to confess sooner, will Sakura's answer be a yes instead?"_

Eriol can't stop thinking about what ifs, should haves and would haves until he finally came into realization that if you really love someone, you should feel genuinely happy for them even if it means that you aren't the one who's making that someone happy.

"Eriol, I heard it's your birthday. Happy birthday Eriol! Let's celebrate!" Yamazaki said energetically.

However, Eriol did not seem to hear him at all.

"Oi! Eriol! Eriol?" Yamazaki said confusingly.

"Oh! Hey there, Yamazaki! Did you say something a while ago?" Eriol asked when he was finally able to snap out from thinking too much.

"I just greeted you a happy birthday but you weren't listening at all. Anyways, let's celebrate your birthday! We'll sing our hearts out in karaoke bars and play games in the arcade or wherever you want to go. It'll be just us guys in our class having fun," Yamazaki elaborated quite too enthusiastically.

"Uhhh… I really don't know Yamazaki. I'm not used to going out here in Japan. I'll pass," Eriol replied.

"Come on! It'll be so fun that you can completely forget at whatever's bothering you! Besides, you haven't toured the town yet. This will finally be your chance to have a tour with a professional tour guide which is yours truly, me," Yamazaki persuaded with all his might.

_"Maybe having a bit of fun will help me forget what happened today," _Eriol thought.

"Fine, let's meet again at 5:30 in the afternoon back in the school," Eriol said hesitantly.

"Yes! But, why do we have to meet in the school? My house is so far from here" Yamazaki complained.

"You already know I haven't toured the town yet. The only trademark places I know is the school," Eriol explained shyly.

"It doesn't matter because we're going to party later!" Yamazaki exclaimed happily.

After overhearing accidentally the conversation between the Li and Daidouji family, I decided to just go straight ahead to the Sweet Lovely Maid Café and work hard in my job. Thinking too much about what I heard won't do any good. So, I just fully absorbed myself in doing my job right throughout the whole night.

"Hello? Eriol, what's up?" Tomoyo asked on the phone.

"Tomoyo? This isn't Eriol speaking but Yamazaki," Yamazaki replied.

"Why are you using Eriol's cell phone?" Tomoyo asked skeptically.

"We were celebrating Eriol's birthday tonight. We actually had a lot of fun hanging out in the mall, karaoke bar and arcade although I've got one big problem," Yamazaki explained.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked earnestly.

"Eriol's pretty much drunk right now and I don't know where his house is. Will you please help me?" Yamazaki pleaded.

"What? He's drunk? Eriol doesn't drink alcohol," Tomoyo said worriedly.

"We were just having a few drinks. I never thought he'd be so drunk. I guess, this fellow's got a low tolerance in alcohol," Yamazaki defended.

"Well, he's your responsibility now," Tomoyo said.

"I really don't know what to do. I don't know where he lives! Please, Tomoyo. Help me!" Yamazaki begged.

"The other guys with you can just help you out," Tomoyo replied.

"Yes, it's true that there are other guys who are with me but neither of us knows where he lives. Please, Tomoyo. I figured you know where he lives since you're the only classmate here in his cell phone contacts," Yamazaki convinced.

Tomoyo was so surprised when she found out that she's the only classmate whom Eriol has a cell phone contact with. She really assumed that Eriol would have Sakura's cell phone number by now.

"Just text me the address," Tomoyo replied and hung up.

Tomoyo rushed over to where Yamazaki is and gave Eriol a ride home. Her personal driver had to assist him in walking to his apartment and laid him on the couch comfortably. Tomoyo decided to just leave her birthday gift on the coffee table and leave right away.

"Don't go," Eriol mumbled when Tomoyo was about to leave the living room.

"I'm going home," Tomoyo said even though she knew Eriol was talking nonsense since he's awfully drunk.

"Please, don't go," Eriol pleaded.

"Just sleep," Tomoyo replied briefly.

Eriol stood up from the couch and walked towards Tomoyo.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be lonely on my birthday," Eriol mumbled as he grasped Tomoyo's hand gently.

Tomoyo shrugged off Eriol's grasp but Eriol hugged her from the back instead.

"What are you doing? I've got to go," Tomoyo complained.

"I just want to be with my dear friend on my birthday. Is that so hard to ask?" Eriol whispered huskily.

"You're making this even harder for me, Eriol. So, please, just let me go," Tomoyo sobbed.

"But, I don't want to. I want to be with you," Eriol insisted.

Tomoyo's personal driver came inside Eriol's apartment and asked Tomoyo if they could go now. Tomoyo quickly entangled Eriol's arms and just supported him with her shoulders as soon as her personal driver came in. Tomoyo was torn between staying and leaving but in the end, her heart can't resist Eriol's request.

"Can I stay here tonight? My friend here is really sick," Tomoyo said.

"I think he's not sick Miss Daidouji but drunk," her personal driver replied.

"I really need to take care of him just for tonight. Please don't call my mom from overseas and tell her about this," Tomoyo pleaded.

"Alright. I will grant your request for as long as you make sure that your mom never finds out," her personal driver said kindly.

Tomoyo assured her personal driver secrecy about this matter and told her that she will just call her on the phone when she's already done taking care of him and would want to go home.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I'm thirsty," Eriol muttered under his breath.

At once, Tomoyo went to the kitchen and poured water on a glass.

"Why did you let yourself get drunk? You already know you're not good at handling alcohol," Tomoyo asked furiously.

"I just wanted to forget," Eriol mumbled after gulping down a glass of water.

"Forget what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Forget the fact that I got rejected today," Eriol mumbled nonchalantly.

"What? Why? Why did Sakura reject you?" Tomoyo asked in shock.

"She said she likes me too but... there's a big but… she said she's in love with someone else," Eriol explained gruffly while lying on the couch.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

"Hey! What's this thing?" Eriol asked out of the blue when he noticed a blue wrapped box on the coffee table and completely forgot to answer Tomoyo's question.

"It's your birthday present from me," Tomoyo replied.

Eriol tore the wrapper too excitedly revealing the blue sweater Tomoyo knitted for him.

"I love blue! I love it!" Eriol exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad you like it," Tomoyo said, very happy that he was able to cheer up Eriol even just a little bit.

All of a sudden, Eriol took off his shirt revealing his fair skinned, perfectly lean chest.

"Why the heck are you taking your shirt off?" Tomoyo shouted in panic and turned around.

"It fits me perfectly!" Eriol exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Tomoyo turned around again hesitantly to see if the sweater she made for him really fitted him well and it did. Eriol looked stunning in Tomoyo's handmade sweater.

"Let's go watch TV in my bedroom," Eriol said and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

"You need sleep so that you can recover right away. So, go to your bedroom and sleep," Tomoyo commanded.

"But, I always watch TV before sleeping. Just come with me," Eriol replied and attempted dragging Tomoyo towards his bedroom.

"Let's just go watch TV in your living room!" Tomoyo suggested, now very anxious with the thought of going inside Eriol's bedroom.

"But, I always watch TV while lying on my bed," Eriol insisted even more.

At once, Tomoyo shove off Eriol's grip and ran away to the kitchen.

"Why are you running away?" Eriol muttered impatiently.

Tomoyo clung herself onto a post near the kitchen counter while trying to calm herself down. She didn't expect these things would happen because she assumed that Eriol would be asleep right away so she can just leave after a while. For the first time, Tomoyo witnessed Eriol being so stubborn in getting things done the way he wants it to be. As a result, she was extremely afraid of what he'll do this time around.

"Let's go to my bedroom!" Eriol shouted merrily and suddenly carried Tomoyo in his arms without difficulty.

"No! Please don't do this, Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted desperately.

While carrying Tomoyo in his arms, Eriol managed to turn on the television. Eriol placed Tomoyo on the right side of the bed before he jumped right beside her.

"This is my favorite comedy show!" Eriol said casually as he placed one arm around Tomoyo's shoulder without hesitation.

Her eyes widened in panic when she felt Eriol's arm touch her, creating a feeling of static all over her body. Then, she felt Eriol's head rest gently against her head. Eriol was so carefree in laughing at the comedy show while Tomoyo remained so silent.

_"Why is it so hot in here?" _Tomoyo thought restlessly while blowing off some air on her mouth and creating some wind by moving her hand back and forth.

"I feel so hot," Eriol muttered under his breath and suddenly took off the blue sweater he's wearing.

Tomoyo gasped for air and quickly turned away from Eriol. However, Eriol pulled Tomoyo to his side and once again wrapped his arms round her shoulder. Tomoyo tried to get away from Eriol's clasp but it won't work at all. Surprisingly, he's still got a lot of strength even though he's drunk.

"Wait… you didn't sing happy birthday to me!" Eriol said grudgingly.

"You didn't ask me to and if I were to sing to you now, it'd be useless since you're drunk," Tomoyo replied.

"Sing for me a happy birthday song. Please?" Eriol pleaded.

Tomoyo folded her arms and refused right away.

"You're so mean," Eriol said pitifully and then sulked near a corner of his bed like a kid.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. You know what? I'll sing a happy birthday to you right now," Tomoyo said comfortingly.

"I don't hear you singing," Eriol said grudgingly.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… See? I'm singing," Tomoyo sang nervously.

"Go on," Eriol replied eagerly.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday… happy birthday… happy birthday to you!" Tomoyo sang sweetly.

Eriol lit up a genuine smile on his face after hearing Tomoyo sing for him. Seeing Eriol smile so brightly made Tomoyo forget all her worries for a moment and just smiled happily back at him. They gazed at each other's eyes in happiness.

"You're so beautiful especially when you smile like that," Eriol mumbled all of a sudden.

"You're clearly drunk, so drunk to the extent of bluffing things like this," Tomoyo replied.

"No, I'm not bluffing. You're beautiful, Tomoyo. Why didn't I notice it before? Your beauty has been hiding from my eyes all this time," Eriol said sternly.

"That's because you've been looking at another girl all this time," Tomoyo replied sadly.

"Why are you frowning? I want to see you smiling always. From now on, I won't be looking at any other girl except you," Eriol said earnestly.

"There you go again, you really lie a lot when you're drunk," Tomoyo said furiously.

"I'm not lying. Let me prove it to you," Eriol whispered sweetly in her ear then kissed her on the lips.

Tomoyo tried not to kiss him back but she was completely drawn to his charm like two magnets of opposite poles. She knows that this is wrong but her righteousness couldn't help but melt when she felt his lips for the first time.

Eriol and Tomoyo shared a long kiss until Eriol suddenly doze off. Tomoyo covered Eriol's body with his cozy sheets before leaving his bedroom. As soon as she locked his bedroom door, Tomoyo can't stop herself from crying out all the frustration and sorrow she has been keeping to herself all this time. Tonight, she thought that she has made the biggest mistake of her life. Because, she thought that this single big mistake would soon ultimately end their friendship which is the only thing she's been holding on to now.

The next morning, Eriol woke up feeling very dizzy and nauseous. He tried his best to recover from his hangover by eating foods which help in alleviating his dizziness and nausea.

"What did I do last night?" Eriol asked himself because his mind seemed empty as of the moment since the minute he woke up.

So far, he remembered going to a karaoke bar then going to the arcade zone. But, the rest of his memories were scattered and blurred.

After one whole day of staying inside the house to recover from his first hangover, Eriol now felt more sober.

"Where did I get this blue sweater?" Eriol asked when he noticed the dropped sweater on the floor near his bed.

He remembered wearing the sweater that one night when he got drunk but he wasn't able to find out where it came from until he noticed the torn wrapped box on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday Eriol… Your friend, Tomoyo," Eriol read the card pasted on the front of the box.

Eriol concentrated hard on trying to fit all the clues of his puzzled memory. Soon, he remembered that Tomoyo drove him back home last night. Then, he remembered noticing a blue wrapped box on the coffee table and tore it. He remembered taking off his shirt all of a sudden to wear Tomoyo's sweater.

"Why did I have to take off my shirt in front of her? It's so embarrassing!" Eriol muttered regretfully and smacked his head with his hand frustratingly.

Eriol blushed madly at the thought that he actually did take his shirt off in front of Tomoyo that night. He wasn't able to get over this embarrassing incident until he was distracted by the ringing of a doorbell.

"Sakura! What's up?" Eriol said in utter astonishment.

"Hi, Eriol! Uhhh, I'm so sorry for not notifying you that I was going to go to your apartment. I wanted to contact you but ummm… I don't have your cell phone contact number," Sakura said, stammering often.

"It's okay Sakura. Just breathe deeply, alright?" Eriol said comfortingly.

So, I breathed in deeply to relieve my tension. Eriol patted my back gently to help me relax.

"Uhhh… I was wondering if you could join me for lunch. I just really need someone to talk to right now and the first person I thought was you. I don't know why. But, if you're busy, then it's okay if you won't come," Sakura said, speaking a bit too fast.

"I'd love to go and have lunch with you. Why don't you come inside first while I go get changed?" Eriol replied.

Eriol and I agreed on eating in a traditional Japanese sushi restaurant even though Eriol is not used to eating a lot of Japanese dishes yet.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? We can just go eat in Italian restaurants," I said worriedly.

"It's fine. I want to try new things," Eriol replied.

I was relieved to see Eriol enjoying eating different types of sushi. We were having a great time until Eriol asked me what I wanted to talk about.

"Is it about Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

I merely nodded my head in silence as I tried to control my emotions.

"Syaoran and Tomoyo are soon to be engaged," I said.

"What? That's impossible. How come?" Eriol asked, extremely bewildered.

"I accidentally overheard Syaoran and Tomoyo's parents' conversation and they said that Tomoyo and Syaoran will be having an arranged marriage soon," I explained.

"This is devastating! Have you talked to Syaoran about this?" Eriol asked.

"Syaoran and I don't really have to talk about this," I replied.

"Why not? Don't tell me, you haven't told him yet," Eriol said.

"I didn't and I never will," I replied sadly.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you're not going to regret your decision?" Eriol asked frantically.

"What if Syaoran feels the same way about you too? If that's the case, you're going to be unfair to him," Eriol convinced.

"But, I don't want to meddle and destroy the ties of Tomoyo and Syaoran's families. Mrs. Li has been very good to our family and I don't want to do anything that will just disappoint her or make her sad. I just don't know what to do anymore," I muttered and can't stop myself from crying in the end.

Eriol went over to my seat and comforted me. I leaned on his broad shoulders as I cried my heartaches out.

"Whenever you feel like crying, just come to me and cry on my shoulder like this. Don't cry when you're alone, Sakura," Eriol said comfortingly.

"You and I are going to go out and have fun and you'll forget all your worries in an instant," Eriol said cheerfully as he gently wiped away my tears by his handkerchief.

Syaoran's chauffeur parked his car in front of a concert theatre. Syaoran loosened his tie as he walked elegantly in a black and white suit to a small café inside.

"This is ridiculous," Syaoran muttered snobbishly when he sat opposite to a woman dressed in a chic peach dress layered with a short white fur jacket.

"I know. But, I don't want to disappoint my parents," Tomoyo replied earnestly.

"You and I clearly have a 0.001% chance of liking each other. I only came here in the first place because my parents blackmailed me about being grounded for one week if I don't show up," Syaoran blurted out.

Tomoyo nodded her head in consolation and pondered on how to solve this major problem.

"If we do tell them we don't want this marriage, they'll set up more dates for us leaving us more burdened," Tomoyo said.

"I'm tired. I'm going now," Syaoran muttered.

"But, if this date doesn't seem to work out because you stood me up in the middle of this arranged meeting, they'll bother us even more. So, why don't we just attend the piano concert, alright?" Tomoyo persuaded.

"I'm not going to pretend that this is working out at all," Syaoran replied and began walking away.

"Yiruma is playing in the concert," Tomoyo said cleverly.

Syaoran stopped walking for a moment and turned around.

"He is? Or are you just lying? Because, if you are, I won't let you get away with it," Syaoran asked skeptically.

Tomoyo showed Syaoran the ticket wherein Yiruma's name was clearly printed as one of the major pianists for this concert.

"I knew you were a fan of Yiruma," Tomoyo said triumphantly as they walked to the concert hall's entrance door.

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked, bewildered.

"I merely guessed you are a fan without any basis at all," Tomoyo said, sneering.

"Well, you're one lucky guesser," Syaoran replied, now very excited of hearing Yiruma personally play his favorite compositions.

Meanwhile, Eriol and I watched a romantic comedy movie together in the nearest cinema from the restaurant. We can't help but burst in laughter together as the movie rolled and I can't help but feel awkward when we watched scenes wherein the main lead actor and actress kissed passionately.

After finishing the movie, we happened to pass by a crowded arcade game zone and joined in playing games with various game machines.

"Smash them as hard as you can!" Eriol cheered for me as I hit the animal toys popping out from their holes with my gigantic toy hammer.

"I got a high score!" I exclaimed happily when my game was finally over and did a high five with Eriol.

Eriol aced at basketball shooting games, racing games and every other game we played. He really is a natural pro at everything. I wasn't so good at basketball shooting at first but when Eriol taught me, I can now shoot five balls in a row.

"Eriol, can we take a picture in the photo booth? I haven't taken a booth picture for a very long time," I asked eagerly.

Eriol didn't hesitate at all in anything I wanted to play or do today. Just as I had anticipated, Eriol didn't refuse at my request and just went inside the photo booth without hesitation.

"We only have four shots. So, I'm thinking we'll do a cute pose then a wacky pose," I said as I pondered for more variety of poses.

"The last two will just be impromptu poses. Game?" Eriol suggested.

Sakura agreed and inserted a coin in the machine.

"Ready get set go!" Sakura signaled and pressed the start button.

In the first photo, Sakura bloated her face as she poked her right cheek cutely while Eriol posed a traditional peace hand sign, grinning happily. For the second photo, Sakura and Eriol instantly transformed their cute faces into scary or funny faces. Sakura was impersonating the hollow faced man in the famous painting, "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. On the other hand, Eriol crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue hilariously. Both of them didn't know what to pose in the last two shots. So, Sakura just smiled naturally in front of the camera while Eriol gazed at Sakura's smile and forgot about the flashing camera for the moment. Coincidentally, Sakura turned around when Eriol was facing her in the midst of a cramped photo booth. As a result, their fourth photo was a picture of them looking at each other's eyes deeply with their faces only an inch apart.

Eriol turned to face the camera but it was too late. The last picture was already taken. Eriol cleared his throat noisily as he left the photo booth while Sakura just concentrated on looking at the photos.

"You look so hilarious here! Lucky you, you know how to cross your eyes," I said, laughing playfully.

"Well, you look scary here. Wait, this looks familiar. It's like you're portraying the famous painting, The Scream," Eriol replied, amused by my wacky pose.

"Wow! You're so smart! I did imitate the man in the painting in this picture," I said.

As we scanned the photos, both of us couldn't help but blush when we saw the last photo. Eriol and I both had copies of each pose and kept it in our wallets.

"That bunny is so cute," I said out of the blue when we passed by a stuffed toy game machine.

I pressed my head against the glass frame while admiring the cuteness of the white bunny stuffed toy.

"I'll get it for you," Eriol said sternly and immediately inserted a coin to the machine.

With just one try, Eriol was able to get the white bunny successfully. I wonder if Eriol has any weakness at all. He seems to be good at everything. Still, I'm very thankful to him for getting me a cute white bunny stuffed toy.

"Thank you so much Eriol! I'll treasure this bunny forever," I exclaimed joyously.

"You're welcome," Eriol replied humbly.

"Hmmm… what should I name him?" I asked myself while looking at the bunny carefully.

"It's a boy?" Eriol asked, very amused.

"I decided for it to be a boy since the one who gave it to me is a boy," I replied.

"Ah! I'll name him Rio desu!" I exclaimed unexpectedly.

"Where did you get that name?" Eriol asked.

"Simple… Rio came from your name Eriol. I just omitted the first and last letters," I explained eagerly.

Eriol simply chuckled shyly after hearing my explanation. All day long, I was having tons of fun until we happened to pass by an ice cream shop. It was the ice cream shop where Syaoran took me for the first and last time when we were still the best of enemies.

"Do you want to eat ice cream?" Eriol asked when he noticed me momentarily stop in front of the ice cream shop.

"Not really. Do you want to eat some?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to try a wasabi icecream since then but I never had the chance to eat in a Japanese ice cream shop yet," Eriol replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside," I said, now a bit cheerful.

Both of us ordered two regular bowls of wasabi ice cream. Eriol was grossed out at the wasabi ice cream's taste when he first tasted it.

"It's too spicy!" Eriol said, his face getting more reddish with every bite.

"You look like a red tomato!" I said jokingly before asking the waitress for one more glass of water.

Eriol was having difficulty finishing his bowl of wasabi ice cream because he really didn't like the flavor at all. I, on the other hand, finished my share easily and ended up finishing his share instead.

"Do you want another exotic flavor of ice cream? We've got lots of other variety here from seafood to green tea," I asked teasingly.

"Never! I would never eat wasabi ice cream or any strange flavored ice cream ever," Eriol instantly refused.

I can't stop laughing at Eriol's disgusted expression. He too laughed at himself after hearing himself of what he just said to me.

"Although, I would really like to eat a normal flavored ice cream to remove the wasabi aftertaste in my tongue," Eriol said.

Eriol ordered a strawberry ice cream cone so I just decided to order the same thing.

"Let's just eat this while walking," I said.

I didn't want to stay in the ice cream shop any longer because I was afraid that I'll keep on reminiscing the good memories Syaoran and I shared together in the past.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked.

"Of course! It's just I always wanted to eat ice cream while walking in the street," I replied right away.

Eriol and I walked leisurely in the streets while eating a cone of sweet strawberry ice cream. I held my stuffed bunny, Rio on one side. A cool calm breeze blew every now and then making us shiver a little. But, we didn't mind it because today was a wonderful day. I spent the entire day having fun with my good friend, Eriol. Just when I thought the whole day was going to be perfect, my feet came to a stop when I saw the person we just ran into.

"Why did you stop?" Eriol asked, bewildered.

My mind was utterly shocked by this coincidence that I wasn't able to answer Eriol's question. Eriol followed my gaze and soon saw Tomoyo and Syaoran walking together.

_"Isn't that Eriol?"_ Syaoran thought as he noticed Eriol's stare.

Soon enough, Tomoyo and Syaoran are now standing opposite to where Eriol and Sakura are. Nobody talked for a very long moment but only a very awkward silence fell between the four of them. Syaoran merely glared at Eriol fiercely while Eriol just stared at him calmly. Tomoyo was also very shocked to see Sakura with Eriol since Eriol told her that he got rejected.

"Hey! Tomoyo! Good to see you! This is such a coincidence," I said as cheerful and casual as I possibly could.

"Hello Sakura! Syaoran and I just finished watching a piano concert near here," Tomoyo replied as casual and calm as she possibly could too.

Tomoyo was still very bothered about her one time drunken kiss with Eriol. Luckily, she was able to control her emotions and did not let herself freak out in front of Eriol and Sakura.

"Why don't we go eat some dinner? I know a great place," Eriol suggested, trying to break the ice between the four of us.

I can't control my heart from aching when I heard from my best friend's mouth that she and Syaoran just had a date. I know that I have no right to get upset, sad or affected with any feeling at all because Syaoran and I are just friends. I was blessed enough that Syaoran and I became friends rather than just being a personal maid in his life.

Syaoran wanted to sit beside Sakura while eating in the restaurant but unfortunately, Eriol arrived first in Sakura's side.

"Be strong," Eriol encouraged me as he held my hand tight under the table.

"I had such a wonderful time today, Sakura. Thank you so much for accompanying me," Eriol said because he was trying to cheer up Sakura.

"Same here… I can't stop laughing during the movie. By the way, thank you so much for getting me Rio," I replied, now smiling as I held the white bunny in my arms.

Syaoran balled up his fists under the table to hold in his flaming emotions.

"I really had a great time with you Tomoyo. Let's watch concerts some time again," Syaoran said out of blue.

Tomoyo's eyes widened when Syaoran said that since their date wasn't that great at all. During the concert, there was no problem since both of them were just sitting to watch the pianists play. However, as soon as the concert ended, Syaoran was always walking ahead of Tomoyo. It was hard for her to catch up with Syaoran's pace because she was wearing stilettos. Then, Syaoran would just go inside shop after shop without even consulting her. They were practically strangers for the whole time they were supposed to be going out on a date.

Syaoran squeezed Tomoyo's hand under the table and signaled her to just go with his made up story.

"I would love to watch another concert with you, Syaoran," Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Syaoran tapped Tomoyo's feet to warn her that her response must be convincing.

"In fact, I have two tickets for an opera. Want to come?" Tomoyo invited Syaoran although she doesn't really want to.

"I'll be glad to come. Just text me the address, date and time and I'll be there," Syaoran replied even though both of them don't have each other's cell phone numbers.

When dinner was served, Eriol and I enjoyed each other's conversation while Syaoran and Tomoyo seemed to have a really good time with each other. Syaoran smiled at her every now and then and he even poured wine for her. I guess Syaoran and Tomoyo really do match each other's personalities. It does sound reasonable since both of them grew up in such wealthy families so they must have a lot in common.

"We'll get going then," Eriol said as he escorted me in going to the door.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner," I said to Tomoyo before leaving.

Eriol and I walked on the pedestrian lanes serenely until a car suddenly parked on our side.

"Get in," Syaoran commanded to me.

"I'll be the one to take her home," Eriol said firmly.

"We live together. It's more convenient if we go home together," Syaoran insisted and got out of the car.

Syaoran dragged me towards the inside of the car. Eriol, on the other hand, pulled me to his side.

"Enough, alright?" I yelled angrily.

Syaoran and Eriol stared at each other furiously.

"I spent the day with Eriol. So, it's only natural that he'll be the one to take me home," I said.

"But, we live together. It doesn't make sense," Syaoran insisted.

"Eriol, let's go," I said.

Syaoran was left dumbfounded when Sakura chose Eriol over him, making him unintentionally let go of his grasp.

As Eriol and I rode the bus, I can't help myself from crying again on his shoulder. I just don't know what to do anymore. My life used to be simple and happy. But, after the day I met Syaoran, everything became suddenly complicated, too complicated for me to comprehend. But, I shouldn't regret meeting Syaoran because he is my first love. Even though it hurts so much, this love is true and memorable.

When I reached the mansion, all the lights were turned off. Thank goodness, Syaoran wasn't watching TV in the living room anymore. I unlocked the door silently and to my surprise, the lamp in the living room suddenly lit up.

"You're late," Syaoran muttered.

"We still waited for the bus to arrive. That is why I arrived a bit later," I replied.

"I told you that we should just go home together. That way, I don't have to wait uneasily here in the living room," Syaoran said, determined.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me," I replied briefly.

"Even though you didn't ask me to wait for you, don't you have enough conscience to think that I would be worried about you?" Syaoran retorted.

"There's nothing to worry about. Eriol is a responsible and good guy," I said.

"Do you really like him that much to the point that you'll praise him right in my face even though you know that I have feelings for you?" Syaoran asked angrily.

_"I didn't mean to compliment about him in front of you. I just wanted to assure you that Eriol can take me home safely. Despite the fact that you do have feelings for me, you and I will never have a happy ending in the end,"_ I thought miserably.

"Yes, I do like Eriol, alright? Now that you know, I don't see the point of this conversation anymore," I said back and dashed to my bedroom without looking at him.

I slammed my door shut and completely broke down in tears as soon as I entered my bedroom.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's bedroom door frustratingly. He wanted to go inside and mend their argument but gave up when he realized that he shouldn't push himself to her so much or else he might lose her completely in the end.

Late in the evening, Eriol finally arrived back in his apartment from taking Sakura home. Unexpectedly, there was already a car waiting right in front of the apartment's gate. Tomoyo stepped out of the car and approached Eriol hesitantly.

"Tomoyo, what brought you here?" Eriol asked politely.

"Uhhh… I just wanted to apologize for what happened that night two days ago," Tomoyo finally blurted out.

She wanted to apologize to Eriol for the one time kiss since she first saw him with Sakura but there wasn't any good timing.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one who should be apologizing," Eriol replied earnestly.

Tomoyo sighed in relief when Eriol just replied casually with what happened.

"I'm so sorry for all the bother I gave you, Tomoyo," Eriol said.

"It's okay. I was at fault too," Tomoyo replied.

"No, you were so good to me. Even though it was already late at night, you were so kind to drive me home and you even bought me a present for my birthday," Eriol said.

"Actually, I made the sweater myself," Tomoyo interjected.

"Oh! I feel more special, now that I know you made it yourself," Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled brightly when she heard those words.

"Though, I'm so embarrassed about taking my shirt off in front of you. I didn't do any other stupid, embarrassing things that night. Did I?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo was left speechless for a while when she knew that Eriol completely forgot about what happened in his bedroom.

"Of course not… After you took your shirt off, you were completely knocked out so I had to carry you all the way to your bedroom. You really gave me a hard time," Tomoyo lied.

"Thank goodness, I didn't do any other stupid thing. It was my first time getting drunk and I don't really remember much of what happened that night," Eriol replied in relief.

"I'm glad we're settled on that. See you on Monday in school," Tomoyo said and hastily went inside the car.

_ "Of course, he wouldn't remember it. I'm so stupid for coming all the way here just to apologize for something that has long been forgotten,"_ Tomoyo thought as her car drove away from Eriol's apartment.

Tomoyo was relieved to know that her friendship with Eriol would continue peacefully. However, she can't help feeling disappointed with the fact that Eriol didn't remember just a slightest bit of their kiss because for her, the kiss felt like Eriol really meant it.

_ "For one minute, I thought that I still have a chance with him. When he said that he won't look at other girls anymore, I finally thought that he finally saw my heart that's been waiting for him all this time. That moment was real but tonight, this memory will just be one of my long lost forgotten dreams,"_ Tomoyo thought as tears kept falling down to her dress.

Ever since that last argument we had that night, Syaoran and I barely spoke with each other at home and in school. My friendship with Tomoyo seems to be growing farther and farther apart. She seems to be hiding something from me though I already know about the arranged marriage but I never had the chance of telling her that I already knew it a long time ago. She must be having a hard time coping up with this arranged marriage too. So, I just decided not to bring up this topic unless she brings it up herself. Last time, the four of us would always have lunch together but now, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat in a separate table together. Everything in my life seems to be falling apart. Thankfully, Eriol never left my side and was always there to help and comfort me. Thanks to him, I was able to handle these drastic changes strong enough.

Before I knew it, today was already Christmas Eve. I was able to buy everyone Christmas presents with the aid of my job salary. Finally, my work shift is over and I can now go back home to participate in Mrs. Li's planned Christmas dinner. After that, I would visit the hospital to celebrate Christmas with my Dad.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Li!" I greeted her happily in the living room.

A huge Christmas tree decorated with shiny colorful balls, ribbons, and series lights was placed near the staircase. Santa's socks were placed on top of the fireplace and a variety of Santa Claus figurines were placed on top of furniture. The Christmas spirit can be truly felt in the mansion.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!" Mrs. Li greeted back.

"I've got a big surprise for you," Mrs. Li said eagerly.

Soon, I can now see my Dad walking towards me from the dining room. After several months of hospitalization, Dad is now fully recovered and can even walk properly without difficulty.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" I shouted as tears of joy fell down my cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Sakura," Dad said sincerely and gave me a big hug.

"I didn't know that monsters can cry until now," a low manly voice suddenly interrupted our heartwarming moment.

I broke the hug and looked around only to see Touya climbing down the staircase.

"Touya oniisan! You made it!" I exclaimed happily and rushed over to hug him.

"Oi! Don't be too clingy on me, weepy monster," Touya joked as he hugged me back.

Mrs. Li watched, feeling so happy for Kinomoto's family finally reuniting after long months of being apart from each other. Syaoran, on the other hand, peeked silently from the dining room, also very happy for Sakura and her family.

For me, this was indeed the best Christmas ever. I can finally be together with my Dad again and Touya who has a lot of work to do in the office managed to take some time off or maybe he escaped without asking permission from his boss. Either way, I'm just so happy that our family is finally complete.

"Uhhh… Mrs Li… Can I invite one guest for tonight's Christmas dinner? I have a friend who just moved here in Japan for a couple of months and he's studying here alone. So, I thought that it'd be nicer if he'll join us," I asked.

"Sure, dear. Your friend is very welcome here," Mrs. Li replied.

At once, I called Eriol to tell him that I wanted him to come and join our Christmas dinner in the Li's mansion. At first, he refused because he thought that Syaoran and he will have an argument again but I was able to convince him after a lot of talking.

Eriol reached out for the door bell but someone else rang it first.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked in shock.

Not only was she shocked to bump into Eriol here but most of all, Tomoyo was shocked to see Eriol wearing her handmade blue sweater now.

"Sakura invited me for dinner," Eriol replied.

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo said before getting back to the car.

The gates opened and Tomoyo's car entered smoothly while Eriol walked amidst the cold winter snow.

"Merry Christmas Eriol! I'm so glad you came," I greeted Eriol.

Surprisingly, Tomoyo was also standing outside the door with her parents.

"Merry Christmas!" I greeted Tomoyo and her family too.

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" Tomoyo said and hugged me.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji! Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Li greeted them.

All of us proceeded in the dining room where everything was already prepared. Eriol sat on my left while my brother sat on my right. Dad was next to Touya. Mrs. Li sat on the first seat which is the very edge of the table. On her left was Syaoran while on her right was Tomoyo and her parents.

"Don't be shy, Tomoyo. Sit beside Syaoran," Mrs. Daidouji said.

Tomoyo stood up and quietly obeyed her mother in seating beside Syaoran. Eriol squeezed my hand gently to show me support. I nodded gratefully to him and decided to just enjoy this Christmas dinner and forget about these complicated matters.

"I would like to formally introduce Syaoran's future wife, Daidouji Tomoyo," Mrs. Li said.

Tomoyo stood up for a while and bowed her head respectfully to us.

"There's really no need for any formal introductions but I appreciate it very much, Yelan. Tomoyo and Sakura are actually second degree cousins. They have been childhood best friends since then." Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Oh really? This is such a small world," Mrs. Li responded in awe.

"Indeed. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko is my cousin. So, pretty much Fujitaka here and I know each other for a long time," Mrs. Daidouji said as she glanced at my Dad.

"So, this is like a family reunion. I'm so glad I was able to arrange this dinner," Mrs. Li replied.

While eating dinner, Mrs. Li and Tomoyo's parents are mostly the only ones who engaged in the conversation. My dad just smiles at Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji whenever she talks about him. Eriol was also very polite in talking to Mrs. Li.

"I didn't know you and Tomoyo were related at all," Eriol said in shock.

"It's true. We are second cousins. I'm sorry for forgetting to mention about it," I replied.

Syaoran merely ate his dinner silently while Tomoyo would answer Mrs. Li's questions about her politely. I'm just so glad that Eriol's here now with me to help me get through this situation.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Li for being so late," a lady with jet black hair said out of the blue.

The whole party suddenly became silent and merely stared at the young lady who just arrived in confusion.

"Meiling! I didn't know you'd visit," Mrs. Li said and ushered her to a vacant chair on the dining table.

"I wanted it to be a surprise although I always visit here most of the time during the holidays," Meiling replied cheerfully.

"Syaoran! It's been a while. Did you miss me?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran merely nodded his head and went back to eating his steak. Meiling formally introduced herself to everyone before finally taking a seat.

"I almost forgot to introduce you to someone. Meiling, this is Daidouji Tomoyo," Mrs. Li said.

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you too," Meiling said energetically.

"Tomoyo here is going to be Syaoran's future wife. Isn't she lovely?" Mrs. Li said delightfully.

Meiling merely nodded to Mrs. Li before eating.

After dinner, Tomoyo approached me in the living room while her parents were still very busy chatting in the dining room.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this before," Tomoyo said apologetically.

"It's okay. This is hard for you too. I can't imagine myself being tied up with someone already at such an early age," I said comfortingly.

"Here's your Christmas present. Merry Christmas!" I said happily.

"Thank you so much! I've got something for you too," Tomoyo said eagerly as she handed me a gift box.

"I'm so happy for you," I said but I wasn't really sure if that's what I truly felt about it. I know I should be happy for her but I just can't be happy for her wholeheartedly.

Tomoyo and I hugged each other tight for one last time before she left the mansion. She was going to spend the rest of the night with her parents in their house.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked sincerely.

"Yes… I'm okay… I can handle this. I should be happy for them. If Tomoyo's happy, then I'm happy too," I replied strongly.

Even though Sakura said this, Eriol can clearly see what Sakura truly feels. Her heart is slowly breaking into pieces every time she sees Tomoyo and Syaoran together.

"I got to go," Eriol said to Sakura.

"Wait… I've got a present for you. Let me just get it in a minute," I replied and hurried in going to my bedroom.

Syaoran paced towards Eriol with his patience reaching almost its full limit.

"Tonight's dinner was supposed to be just family," Syaoran muttered angrily.

"Oh really? I didn't know that," Eriol replied calmly.

"Get out of here fast," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Maybe, Sakura thinks of me as family," Eriol teased.

I arrived back in the living room only to see Eriol and Syaoran staring fiercely at each other again.

"Here's your present! Merry Christmas Eriol!" I exclaimed happily and just ignored Syaoran's fury towards him.

"Thanks Sakura! I'm so sorry for not getting you any present. I got too busy before the holidays but I'll make it up to you. I promise," Eriol replied merrily.

Eriol and I hugged each other a goodbye. Afterwards, I went to the dining room to give my Christmas presents for Mrs. Li, Dad, and Touya oniisan.

Eriol was actually in a hurry to leave in Li's mansion because he wanted to talk to Tomoyo as soon as possible. He can't take it any longer. Tomoyo must know that Sakura loves Syaoran before Sakura gets very hurt.

Tomoyo went outside their mansion for a while when her servant told her that a guy named Eriol was looking for her.

"Tomoyo, are you really serious about this arranged marriage?" Eriol asked as soon as they met.

"I don't know," Tomoyo replied.

"Do you really like Syaoran or are you just merely having fun with him? Because, if you're just having fun, you're hurting people who love you so much," Eriol asked once again.

"I wasn't even able to answer your question, yet you're already judging me. You can always tell how others truly feel but why can't you think of what I feel even for just a second?" Tomoyo said angrily.

"I wasn't judging you Tomoyo. I was just trying to clear things up. I'm confused. I've always been a good friend to you. Why are you so upset with me?" Eriol asked, bewildered of her anger.

"That's right. You always treated me like a friend until that one night," Tomoyo blurted out all of a sudden.

She really didn't want Eriol to recall about that night but her anger let this secret slip right in front of Eriol now.

"I don't understand. Did I do something bad to you that one night when I got drunk?" Eriol asked while his heart pounded very fast as he waited for Tomoyo's answer.

It was now almost midnight so I decided to change into my pajamas and go to bed. I was already lying in my bed peacefully while trying to let myself fall asleep until I heard my door crack open. Syaoran was already pacing towards my bed, his eyes reflecting fury.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to go inside here," I said, afraid of his sudden entrance.

"This is my house. I can go wherever I want," Syaoran replied arrogantly.

I jumped up from my bed and walked backwards away from Syaoran.

"Here you go again with your arrogant, stubborn, spoiled attitude! Get out of my room!" I yelled.

"I won't get out of here unless you give me my Christmas present," Syaoran muttered impatiently.

"But, I didn't buy you any Christmas present. So, just get out," I replied firmly.

"What? You gave everyone else a Christmas present and I don't get one? Even Eriol who you just met for almost two months received yet I don't have one?" Syaoran yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't able to buy you a Christmas present," I replied.

"You ignored me all this time after I confessed to you my feelings. Am I really nothing to you Sakura?" Syaoran shouted in fury.

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at each other in silence for several moments after Eriol asked that question.

"That night, you said I was beautiful. You said that you won't look at any other girl from now on except me. I know I shouldn't believe what you said that night because you were drunk. But, you kissed me," Tomoyo finally answered as tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"You kissed me Eriol," Tomoyo said as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember saying those words and I don't remember kissing you at all," Eriol replied.

"Well, maybe. You'll remember this," Tomoyo said and suddenly kissed Eriol's lips as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Eriol was left dumbfounded seeing Tomoyo walking away from him until she was nowhere in sight. Tomoyo dashed all the way to her bedroom wherein she cried her heart out for making such a big mistake.

_"I've ruined the only thing that's left between us… our friendship,"_ Tomoyo thought miserably as she cried on her pillow.

"Answer me Sakura. Am I really nothing to you?" Syaoran said but he wasn't yelling anymore because he was afraid of what Sakura's answer might be.

"I really don't have the confidence to answer that question," I answered as tears started blurring my vision.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

I didn't want to answer his question so I just revealed the truth that I actually made a present for him.

"Here's your Christmas present. Take it and get out," I said, trying to change the topic.

His Christmas present was a red scarf that I personally knitted so it wasn't that perfectly done because I'm not really good at home economics. I decided not to give it to him so I didn't wrap it inside a box because I was too afraid that I won't be able to keep my feelings a secret from him anymore.

"Stop roaming around the bushes Sakura," Syaoran said.

"It's a simple question. Am I nothing to you? Why don't you have the confidence to answer such a simple question?" Syaoran yelled.

"I don't have the confidence to answer you because…" I said hesitantly.

"Because?" Syaoran asked stubbornly.

"Because I've fallen in love with an arrogant, self-centered, stubborn guy like you," I blurted out.

All of a sudden, I could feel Syaoran's soft lips against mine. He kissed me sweetly at first but soon, it became passionate. He ran his fingers on my hair as we kissed. I could feel my heart racing so fast when I felt the heat between us. I kissed him back passionately without thinking.

This kiss felt very different from the last time because this time around, Syaoran and I finally realized that we belong for each other.

Meiling gasped in shock as she witnessed Syaoran kissing passionately a girl she met tonight. She was supposed to go to Syaoran's bedroom so that she can give her Christmas present for him. While going there, she just happened to pass by a room where its door was left open and glanced at it.

_"Isn't Syaoran soon to be engaged with that Tomoyo?"_ Meiling thought confusingly.

In an instant, I felt Syaoran's arms embracing me tight. It's been such a long time since we hugged each other that I just can't help but feel too happy about it.

"I'm so stupid. Why of all guys, my heart picked you? You're going to be engaged soon with my cousin and best friend," I mumbled as I wept uncontrollably.

"Everything's going to be alright. I won't let my parents ruin my life. I will never let them take you away from me because you're the only girl for me, Sakura. You're the only one for me," Syaoran whispered comfortingly.

Sakura broke the hug and smiled at Syaoran sincerely.

"I'm so sorry for letting you think you were nothing to me," I said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter for as long as you're here with me now. I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said and leaned in close to me.

"Let me kiss you first, this time around. I love you too, Syaoran," I confessed and kissed him tenderly.

**Rainvilla: **This chapter is pretty much full of breathtaking kisses. LOL… Again, this is a rated T fanfiction. So, I hope all of you reading this chapter now are old enough. Whew! I was able to beat my no. of words in chapter 10. Sorry for the lengthy chapter. So, readers, how was it? Feel free to review your feelings for this chapter. I'll be waiting for your responses ^_~!


	14. when we're the perfect two

**Rainvilla: **I just want to thank you for your awesome inspiring reviews for chapter 13 and so sorry for the late update. I had to wait in the hospital all day just for an eye checkup. Actually, I once thought of not continuing this story anymore after **chapter 4** and didn't open my account for about **2 years**. My conscience and passion in writing haunted me so I decided to continue what I started. Thanks to all your support through your reviews, I reached this far in my story. **THANK YOU READERS! =))**

**Chapter 14: When We're the Perfect Two**

Last night was definitely the best Christmas Eve I ever had. Dad finally recovered his health and Touya who always prioritizes his career so much, took time off from work just to attend the Christmas dinner. Last night, our family was complete although my mom's not physically there. But, I know that she's silently watching us happily from up above. Above all, this year's Christmas Eve was the best I ever had because I was able to be honest with my feelings towards Syaoran and be reunited with him at last.

I don't want to open my eyes and wake up now because everything that happened last night felt like I was inside a good dream. I was afraid that if I open my eyes now and see the present, maybe, I'll found out that everything that happened between me and Syaoran would just be a dream.

"Good morning," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear and suddenly kissed her on the forehead.

_Did I just hear Syaoran's voice or was I just hallucinating? Did I just feel something touch my forehead?_

My mind suddenly became chaotic so I just decided to wake up and find out the answer to my question myself. The first thing in my vision when I woke up was Syaoran's innocent, angelic face but he was smiling his usual mischievous grin.

His face was too close with mine. My senses immediately noticed that his hands are touching my waist and his arms are enveloping around me. I screamed in shock and quickly covered myself with my blanket.

"Did you sleep well last night? Last night was the best sleep I ever had," Syaoran asked, grinning sheepishly.

"What? Why are you suddenly asking me whether I slept well or not? And, get the hell off me!" I screamed in panic.

"I was just being polite. They say you should always ask a girl this question when she wakes up at times like this," Syaoran replied.

"That question grosses me out! How did you get in here? What did we do last night?" I asked frantically while backing farther and farther away from him.

"You and I slept together last night," Syaoran replied nonchalantly with his body lying on his side and his face being supported by his hand.

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped for air when he answered my question. The fact that he is only wearing his boxers now made me panic even more.

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw a pillow right on his face.

Syaoran merely laughed out loud at my reaction.

"What are you laughing at? You took advantage of me! You arrogant pervert!" I said exasperatingly.

Syaoran tried his best to gulp in his laughter so he could explain clearly what happened to Sakura.

"Stop laughing! If you really did something terrible to me, I swear, you'll never be forgiven by Touya oniisan," I threatened.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I can hardly stop myself from laughing because this morning feels like a déjà vu," Syaoran said.

"Stop using fancy words mister and just get to the point!" I said impatiently.

"What's happening right now is like a déjà vu because I remembered that you called me a pervert and assumed that I did something bad to you when you accidentally fell asleep on my bed while in the middle of cleaning during your first day of working as my personal maid. Only now, we are inside your own bedroom," Syaoran explained in a very low, seductive voice.

"So, you did nothing bad to me at all?" I clarified.

"Do you want me to?" Syaoran retorted seductively.

"Answer my question seriously or I'll really punch you in the face!" I said impatiently.

"Jeez… Relax… Nothing happened. I'm not that kind of guy," Syaoran replied.

"But, how come you're here?" I asked.

"I can't sleep in my bedroom so I just decided to sleep in your bed instead," Syaoran answered.

"Why can't you sleep in your bedroom? The bed is so big and comfortable. No one can resist that kind of bed," I asked.

"I can't sleep in my bedroom because I just missed you a lot by the time I came back in my bedroom. I had a very good sleep last night thanks to you," Syaoran said sweetly.

I wasn't able to speak for a while and looked away from him to hide my blushing face.

"Missing me a lot is no excuse for trespassing in my bedroom while I was asleep," I muttered firmly.

"But, I really can't sleep knowing you're just next door because I really miss you so much every time we're apart," Syaoran insisted.

"No matter how much you miss me, this is wrong," I said, stammering.

"Stop worrying about it being wrong. We had a good sleep last night. Now, come on, let's just eat breakfast," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

After taking a shower and dressing up, Syaoran and I went downstairs. I was so surprised to see that breakfast was already prepared on the table. I was supposed to make breakfast during Sundays.

"I cooked everything myself," Syaoran said proudly.

"Wow! Everything looks so exquisite and delicious!" I exclaimed in awe.

Syaoran and I began eating breakfast beside each other happily.

"Your mom should taste all of this. It's so yummy. Your mom would be so proud of you. Where is she?" I asked.

"My mom just took off early for work. She's like that every time," Syaoran replied.

"But, it's Christmas. She deserves a break once in a while to be with family," I said.

"It's okay because from now on, I know that I won't be spending my Christmas all alone because you're here," Syaoran said cheerfully.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you," I said earnestly.

"Hey! What's that you're eating? It smells so delicious!" Meiling said out of the blue.

"Oh… Good morning Meiling! Meiling, right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yup… My name is Meiling," Meiling said politely.

Syaoran mouthed silently to Meiling saying that she should go and just eat later. He woke up early just to make this breakfast so that he could spend some time alone with Sakura.

"Have a seat, Meiling. The more, the merrier," I said.

"No thanks. Syaoran clearly doesn't want me to disturb you two," Meiling answered.

I glared at Syaoran and he looked at me back defensively saying that he said nothing like that to her.

"There's just too much food on the table. It'll be a waste if we don't finish it all. Please join us for breakfast," I invited her once more.

In the end, Meiling sat opposite to Syaoran and me to join us for breakfast.

"Since when did you start cooking Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran just glared at her grudgingly.

"Doesn't he cook anything once in a while?" I asked back, quite surprised.

"He never cooked anything even though it was for a home economics class," Meiling replied.

"That's quite shocking. Syaoran cooked lunch for us a very long time ago and it was so delicious," I said.

"Taste some of this Sakura. It's delicious," Syaoran muttered and suddenly stuffed some pie in my mouth.

"Syaoran cooking something is absolutely a miracle. It's true. He never cooked when we were still living in Hongkong. You're really something, Sakura, aren't you?" Meiling said.

I chuckled nervously at what Meiling said and was left speechless.

"I observe how our chefs cook all the time. Observing someone cook is next to cooking," Syaoran defended himself.

After that conversation, Syaoran, Meiling and I just continued eating breakfast in silence.

"So, is there something going on between you two?" Meiling asked out of the blue.

At once, I accidentally choked on my food so I had to grab my glass quick and gulp down a whole glass of orange juice to relieve myself. Meanwhile, Syaoran cleared his throat noisily and just continued eating his share calmly.

"You two lovebirds are quite shy, aren't you?" Meiling said teasingly.

Syaoran and I didn't respond to her at all. I was very embarrassed and perhaps Syaoran is embarrassed too.

"You two enjoy lovebirds. I'll leave the two of you alone. Thanks for the food!" Meiling said and left the dining room.

At about eleven in the morning, I rushed to the main door since I have a work shift on Christmas day. Ms. Mizuki said that Christmas is one of the busiest days of the café so all of the staff can't afford to be late.

Just when I was about to reach for the door, Syaoran grasped my hand firmly.

"I don't want to be late for work. So, please do your practical jokes later," I said.

"Don't go," Syaoran muttered sincerely.

"But, I have to go to work. I'll be back before dinner. I promise," I replied, a bit sorry for leaving Syaoran alone in the house.

"Please don't go," Syaoran pleaded and held my hand tighter.

"But, I have to. Why don't you spend some time with Meiling? She flew all the way from Hongkong just to spend Christmas with you and your family," I suggested.

"But, I want to spend Christmas with you too," Syaoran said stubbornly.

"I'll give you a kiss if you let me go to work," I blurted out without thinking.

"Alright," Syaoran replied.

I didn't expect Syaoran to agree with it so easily but after I kissed him, he did let go of me and I was able to leave the mansion in an instant.

"She really left, huh? Even after she kissed you," Meiling said out of nowhere.

Syaoran slacked off in the couch and Meiling followed and sat beside him.

"Come on. Smile for me," Meiling said.

However, Syaoran merely stared at her gloomily before switching on the television. Meiling wanted to cheer up Syaoran so she pulled off a lot of funny faces right on his face but Syaoran didn't even chuckle.

"Let me tell you a short story," Meiling said.

"Give it up. I just want to watch my favorite show," Syaoran replied with a very annoyed expression.

"What's the title of that cartoon?" Meiling asked skeptically.

"Uhhh… nickelodeon," Syaoran answered hesitantly.

"Wrong! The title of that show is spongebob squarepants," Meiling replied.

Syaoran defended his answer until the words, Spongebob Squarepants flashed on the television screen right before their eyes.

"See? Now, let me tell the story since you lost," Meiling said cleverly.

Syaoran had no choice but to pay attention to Meiling now.

"Okay… So, two cannibals, a father and son, were elected by the tribe to go out and get something to eat. They walked deep into the jungle and waited by a path. Before long, along came this little old man.

The son said, "Dad, how about that old man?" But, his father said no because according to him, there's not enough meat on the old man to even feed the dogs.

Well, a little while later, along came this really fat man.

The son said, "Hey dad, he's plenty big enough."

Still, the father said no. The father said, "We'd all die of a heart attack from the fat in that one. We'll just wait."

About an hour later, here comes this absolutely gorgeous woman.

The son said, "Now there's nothing wrong with that one dad. Let's eat her.

Still, his father said no and his son asked why not," Meiling narrated dramatically.

"Guess what his father said to his son after that?" Meiling asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied, still uninterested with Meiling's story.

"His father said, "Son, it's because we are going to take her back alive and eat your mother"," Meiling answered her own question and laughed out loud.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile upon hearing the last part of Meiling's story and partly because of Meiling's contagious laughter.

"You smiled! I won!" Meiling exclaimed happily upon seeing Syaoran's smiling face.

"Shut up. I didn't," Syaoran lied.

"Stop lying. You did smile! I saw it with my own two eyes," Meiling said.

"Shut up," Syaoran replied jokingly.

"You shut up," Meiling said back.

"Syaoran just laughed at my joke!" Meiling yelled teasingly.

"I did not laugh. I just smiled," Syaoran blurted out.

"Aha! You just admitted you smiled!" Meiling said and chuckled victoriously.

"Shut up," Syaoran hissed.

"No, you shut up!" Meiling said and kept on yelling to tease Syaoran.

"Come here," Syaoran muttered and attempted to cover Meiling's mouth but failed to, because Meiling was able to run away in the last minute.

Syaoran and Meiling chased each other all around the house until Syaoran was able to catch her in the living room.

"Got you!" Syaoran exclaimed and started tickling Meiling's waist.

"Stop it!" Meiling shouted and giggled uncontrollably as Syaoran tickled her some more.

Syaoran didn't stop tickling Meiling until she lay flat on the floor, giggling. Syaoran, on the other hand was laughing so hard too, until both of them stopped laughing when their eyes met coincidentally. Syaoran broke their gaze and decided to lie beside Meiling to get some rest.

Both of them lay side by side on the floor, panting and sweating a lot.

"That was fun. I missed the two of us running around and playing all day back in Hongkong," Meiling said while catching her breath.

"Me too… You used to do a lot of mean practical jokes on me," Syaoran replied.

"Hey! I wasn't that mean. You were just too innocent to believe everything I said when we were kids so it's really not my fault," Meiling said.

Syaoran merely chuckled upon hearing Meiling's excuse. Syaoran and Meiling remained lying on the floor beside each other in silence until his mind was bothered again by Sakura's absence.

"Where are you going?" Meiling asked, surprised to see Syaoran get up all of a sudden.

"I've got to go for something important," Syaoran replied shortly before changing his clothes and getting his things in heading out of the mansion.

Meiling sighed heavily as she saw Syaoran hastily shut the door close and really left her all alone.

Sakura greeted an incoming customer gracefully but was dismayed to see that it was actually Syaoran who just arrived.

"Just what are you doing here? I still have work to do," I whispered.

"Leave work early and come with me," Syaoran commanded.

"I can't do that! I'll get fired by our manager!" I reasoned.

"Okay… Then, I'll talk to your manager," Syaoran replied and made his way to the kitchen.

I pulled him away from the staff room but he was still able to move forward.

"Just wait for three more hours and I'll soon be done with my work," I whispered desperately.

"I can't wait for three more hours," Syaoran whispered back.

"Is the manager here? I'd like to talk to her for a minute," Syaoran yelled to the kitchen staff.

"Syaoran! Please come back here," I pleaded.

But, it was now too late. Ms. Mizuki just emerged from the backdoor of the kitchen and is now approaching Syaoran.

"I'm the manager of this café. Is there something wrong with our service?" Ms. Mizuki asked politely.

"Nothing like that… I just wanted to talk to you because I need you to let Sakura get off from work early today," Syaoran replied quite frankly.

"I'm afraid I won't permit that sir. Christmas is one of our busiest days in the café. Hence, all workers must work until it is closing time," Ms. Mizuki replied.

Syaoran was disappointed to hear Ms. Mizuki's answer so he just waited in the café while busy talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I know that today was supposed to be your day-off. But, I'm telling you that if you come here right now, I'll give you a big special Christmas bonus," Syaoran said on the phone.

After a while, the glass door slid open and Syaoran immediately got up from his seat to meet the lady who just went inside the café.

"Good afternoon, Master Syaoran. What is it that you ask of me to do on such short notice?" the lady asked.

"Come with me," Syaoran replied briefly and they all went back to the kitchen.

Ms. Kaho, Syaoran and the lady had a short discussion in the staff room.

"Manager, I would like to propose a deal," Syaoran said firmly.

"Hmmm… I wonder what it is all about," Ms. Mizuki replied.

"This lady here is one of my housekeepers at home and I would like her to replace Sakura in her work so that Sakura and I can leave immediately while still getting her full wage," Syaoran said.

"At your service, madam," the lady said courteously.

"Interesting… I didn't expect you to make an effort for her up to this extent at all," Ms. Mizuki replied.

"I actually don't take no for an answer this time," Syaoran muttered impatiently.

"Since you managed to pull off such a clever way, I'll accept the deal," Ms. Mizuki replied.

Ms. Mizuki approached me out of the blue and suddenly told me that I should change back to my casual clothes and give her my uniform when I'm done.

"Here's my uniform…Uhhh… Do you need me to run some errands, Ms. Mizuki?" I asked, quite puzzled as to why she's making me change back to my casual clothes.

"No dear. You're free to go because of that gentleman," Ms. Mizuki replied and landed her gaze on Syaoran.

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm free? We still have lots of customers around here," I asked.

"That gentleman over there just found someone to replace your work shift in such short notice. He's something, isn't he?" Ms. Mizuki replied, quite enjoying my confusion.

"What? Who? Am I fired?" I asked spontaneously.

Just before I heard Ms. Mizuki's answers to all my questions, Syaoran grasped my hand making me walk all the way outside.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" I asked Syaoran.

"Just come with me. It's cold outside," Syaoran replied.

I was mad at him for interfering with my work so I didn't talk to Syaoran at all in the car and just tried to handle my patience with his stubbornness. I ended up sleeping in the car due to exhaustion. Out of nowhere, the driver pushed the brakes making me wake up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

I looked around and everything around me was just crowded. Lots and lots of people crossed the streets at the same time. There were a countless number of electronic billboards flashing various commercials of products. This place doesn't look like it's a part of Tomoeda at all.

"We're now in Tokyo," Syaoran replied.

My jaw dropped in shock before I was able to shout my anger at Syaoran for taking me to a place very far from home.

"How am I going to explain to my dad later when he comes back home and I'm not there to have dinner with him? He's going to be so worried!" I yelled angrily and hit his back with my shoulder bag.

"Ouch! That hurts! Calm down, alright? I knew you would be so furious about this so I asked my butler to inform your dad that we're going to spend Christmas together in Tokyo," Syaoran replied as he defended his face cowardly with his hands.

"And what did he say?" I asked calmly and put my shoulder bag down.

"After much consideration, he said he's okay with it," Syaoran replied.

Since my dad approved this, I decided to just tag along with whatever Syaoran has in mind. Soon, Syaoran and I were going inside a restaurant I've never visited before. The restaurant's interior design looked very impressive. The furniture used and its arrangement looked very classy. There were various decorations that looked very intricate and authentic.

The waiter handed us the menu and waited on the side while we read and finalize our order. When I first opened the appetizer section, my jaw already dropped on the table because of the indicated prices written on the menu.

"Good evening sir, miss. What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"Syaoran…" I whispered worriedly.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything's too expensive. I won't order anything," I answered, whispering behind the menu.

The waiter suddenly cleared his throat, startling me. Syaoran began dictating his long list of a complete meal from an appetizer until having a dessert.

"Were you able to take note of everything I just ordered?" Syaoran asked the waiter.

"Yes, sir," the waiter answered.

"Okay… Make everything for two," Syaoran said briefly before the waiter left our table.

I gasped in shock when I heard Syaoran say that he's going to make everything he ordered for two. Now, I can't even imagine how long the digits on the bill are going to be.

"I told you that I won't order anything and now, you just ordered a long list of dishes instead. Why did you do that when you already know I can't afford to pay for it?" I asked frantically.

"I did that because I'm paying for everything," Syaoran answered confidently.

"Why would you pay for my share without even asking me if I'm okay with it?" I asked back, now feeling betrayed.

"Because you and I are on a date…Naturally, guys pay for dinner on dates," Syaoran answered rather coolly.

I was left speechless and couldn't protest anymore even if I wanted to because my face was gradually feeling warmer and warmer by the second. I looked down awkwardly to hide my flushed face from his sight. As soon as I realized that we are actually now on a date just like what I have seen in romantic anime and dramas, my face became warmer and my hands started to shake a little bit due to anxiety. I've never been on a date before so I have no idea what are the basic rules in dating.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

"Nothing," I replied shyly.

"It's obvious that you're bothered by something. Your eyebrows are furrowing deeper by the minute," Syaoran said seriously.

I remained silent for a moment until I was no longer able to hold in my thoughts to myself anymore.

"Why did you tell me that we're actually on a date right now? Now, I can't even think properly," I said exasperatingly.

At once, Syaoran chuckled childishly when I shared my thoughts with him.

"You're nervous because of me? Look at you, blushing like a red tomato," Syaoran teased while trying to hold in his laughter.

"You're so bad. I won't talk to you ever again," I replied, now very irritated with him.

"So, you're actually really nervous right now because of me?" Syaoran asked, once again.

"No! Of course not… Don't flatter yourself. I'm just nervous with the thought that this is actually a date," I answered honestly.

"Don't tell me this is your first date?" Syaoran asked, now a bit more serious with his question.

I didn't want to answer his question but he won't stop staring at me until I answer him.

"I admit it, alright? I've never gone out with a man on a date before," I blurted out, embarrassed.

I expected Syaoran to laugh at me harder but surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he gazed deep into my eyes with utter sincerity.

"Why are you being weird all of a sudden?" I asked when he couldn't stop looking at me with a solemn face.

"It's because… I just feel so happy to be your first date," Syaoran replied, smiling as he placed his hand against mine on the table.

I couldn't help but smile all the time as we gazed into each others' eyes.

* * *

While Syaoran and Sakura were having the best time during their dinner date in the restaurant, Eriol, on the other hand, is now pacing back and forth in his bedroom without even turning the lights on.

During the night when Tomoyo kissed him on the lips, memories of what really happened on that one drunken night kept coming back to Eriol. He wasn't able to get a good night's sleep at all because every time he closes his eyes, the puzzled pieces of his memory progressively add up together. At last, he remembered forcing Tomoyo in going inside her bedroom by carrying her all the way to his bed. He remembered taking off the sweater Tomoyo made for him because it was too hot even though Tomoyo was infront of her. After thinking really hard, he remembered everything he said for the most part especially when he said that he'll never look at any other girl except Tomoyo from that night on. Most of all, his mind was finally able to remember that he indeed kissed Tomoyo first that night.

_"I'm such a jerk! Why did I do something that would just jeopardize our friendship?"_ Eriol kept asking himself all day.

_"Why did I say those words without even thinking?"_ Eriol asked himself.

He decided to rest on his bed because he was a little tired from pacing back and forth in his bedroom over and over again all day. The words he said to Tomoyo that night kept on rewinding itself again and again inside his head.

_"Why did I say those words without even thinking? Wait…Was I really not thinking at all when I said those things?"_ Eriol pondered deeply.

He closed his eyes so that he could concentrate more in finding out the answers to his own questions much faster. He was reflecting about everything he said that night until out of nowhere, an image of Tomoyo and him kissing formed inside his head. He couldn't explain the feeling he's experiencing now. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had on Christmas Eve as he pursed his lips while reminiscing their kiss. He was completely restless and his heart was beating a little faster than normal but it's strange because his body is now resting on a comfortable bed. This is the first time he's experienced something like this in his entire life.

In the end, Eriol couldn't take any of these strange feelings any longer so he decided to go to Tomoyo's home and just talk to her.

"Miss Daidouji, a young man named Eriol is waiting for you outside the gate. Should I let him come inside?" Tomoyo's servant asked.

Usually, Tomoyo would go shopping on holidays but today, she just stayed in her bedroom all day.

"Absolutely no! Tell him to go home," Tomoyo answered her servant firmly.

After several minutes, her servant knocked on Tomoyo's bedroom door again.

"Come in. What is it?" Tomoyo asked, now a bit irritated with her servant going inside her bedroom again when she just wants to be alone.

"The young gentleman said that he wants to talk to you about something important. So, he said that he's not going home until you give him a few minutes of your time," the servant informed Tomoyo.

"I would never talk to him so tell him that he's just wasting his time and tell him to just go home instead. Drive him away if you must!" Tomoyo replied before burying herself under the sheets.

Tomoyo's old female servant immediately rushed in going to the gate to talk to Eriol.

"So, is it okay if I go in now?" Eriol asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, Tomoyo's servant shook her head sympathetically. The servant turned to leave and was heading back to the mansion. When she turned around her head just to check if the gentleman really left, she was surprised to see that the man was still standing outside the gate.

"Ms. Daidouji said that she's never going to talk to you so just go home," the servant convinced Eriol.

"I'll wait for her free time no matter how long it takes. I know she'll talk to me someday," Eriol replied.

"But, I think she's very upset with you. You must have done something terrible to our beloved miss that made her not want to see you nor talk to you at all," the servant blurted out.

"That's right. I'm a terrible man. That is why, waiting for her is the only thing I could do now. So, please, just let me wait here," Eriol said.

The servant patted his back out of sympathy before heading back to the mansion. Tomoyo remained buried under the sheets that afternoon until her servant came in and told her that dinner's already served. Finally, Tomoyo jumped out of bed. She pulled the curtain to the side so that she can get a good view of the twilight sky. She opened one of her drawers to get her digital video camera.

Tomoyo first recorded the beautiful scenery of the twilight sky before filming the twinkling series lights decorated in their garden until she noticed that there was a man standing outside their gate.

"Don't tell me it's him. You've got to be kidding me," Tomoyo said to herself as she zoomed in her camera.

To her dismay, it was indeed Eriol who is now standing on the snow covered street outside their gate. Eriol rubbed his hands against each other rapidly.

"I told you to drive him away," Tomoyo yelled to her servant as soon as she reached the dining room.

"I couldn't just drive him away, miss. He insisted on waiting for you no matter how long it takes. He even pleaded me to let him stay there," the servant replied.

Tomoyo was shocked upon hearing this but she decided not to let his sweet words get into him.

"I'll drive him out myself later," Tomoyo said snobbishly before sitting in the dining room.

She waited for her parents to arrive home so that they could eat their Christmas dinner together tonight. However, one hour has passed yet her parents still haven't arrived. Tomoyo gazed outside the glass window, wondering when her parents will come home. Coincidentally, her eyes landed on Eriol's back leaning outside their gate.

_"He must be feeling very cold now,"_ Tomoyo thought worriedly.

_"No! I must stick with my decision," _Tomoyo thought firmly.

_"But, what if he freezes to death especially now that it's snowing?"_ Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo decided to sit somewhere far from the window so that she can avoid thinking about Eriol. Soon, her cellphone ringtone played, signaling a sent text message to her.

_"Father and I are going to be late due to an urgent meeting. Just eat ahead of us dear. I'm so sorry -Mom-"_

Her parents always promise that they'll spend Christmas night having dinner at home every year but most of the time, they never show up and just arrive the next few days. Even though she knows that there's a very big possibility that her parents won't be able to come, Tomoyo still waits patiently and eagerly for her parents to arrive every year.

"Too bad… Well, better luck next time," Tomoyo murmured to herself while trying to handle her disappointment.

She stood again beside the window, hoping her parents' car would park in front of their gate but the only thing she could see now amidst a faint street light is Eriol's back leaning against the gate.

_"I spent the day alone and waited for my parents to come home because I wanted to spend an hour with them for dinner. But, sadly, I waited for nothing. Just like me, Eriol came here because he wanted to talk to me for just a few minutes yet I let him wait for several hours just for nothing?"_ Tomoyo thought deeply.

Tomoyo grabbed her coat and ran all the way to the gate.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? You could freeze to death out here!" Tomoyo scolded Eriol as soon as she reached the gate.

"Freezing out here is better than not being able to talk to you," Eriol replied cheerfully.

Tomoyo didn't know what to say so she just unlocked the padlock and opened the gates to let Eriol go inside.

"Tomoyo, just give me five minutes to talk to you," Eriol pleaded as soon as they entered the mansion.

"We'll do that later. First, let's just have dinner. You must be starving from waiting out in the cold for who knows how long," Tomoyo replied.

When they reached the dining room, Eriol was surprised to see that this dinner was actually a grand feast. All kinds of Italian and English dishes were served on the table but there were also some traditional Japanese cuisines present.

"Do you eat dinner like this every night? It's kind of too much. Don't you think?" Eriol asked, certainly bewildered at the quantity of food served for them.

"Of course not… My parents and I were supposed to have a Christmas dinner tonight so the chef made everything a little extravagant," Tomoyo replied.

"Supposed to have dinner?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah… They sent a text message to me saying they couldn't make it. So, it's just you and me tonight. Come on, help yourself. Our chef's very good in making English dishes," Tomoyo said positively.

Tomoyo and Eriol ate in silence. Throughout their dinner, Eriol wondered how many years did Tomoyo spend Christmas in this gigantic mansion all alone.

"I'm so full. Thanks for the delicious dinner Tomoyo. Sadly, I couldn't finish everything in one sitting," Eriol finally broke the silence between them.

"Who told you to finish everything? Of course, you can't finish all of these in one meal!" Tomoyo replied and couldn't restrain herself from smiling because of what Eriol just said.

After making themselves full with the family chef's cooking, Eriol and Tomoyo sat comfortably near a warm fireplace in the living room in silence until Eriol thought now would be the right time to talk to her.

"Tomoyo... I remember everything now. I remember everything I said that night. I remember everything I did that night," Eriol said.

Tomoyo pursed her lips because she was afraid where this conversation might go.

"You were right. I did say all those things you told me I said. I was the one who kissed you first that night. I was so drunk that night and when I woke up, my mind just instantly went blank for a couple of days until you kissed me last night," Eriol explained.

"I'm sorry for kissing you off guard last night. I was just so caught up in the moment that I did it without even thinking," Tomoyo interjected.

"No, I should be the one who is apologizing. You did that to make me remember everything I did to you when I was drunk. I'm terribly sorry for forgetting all the ridiculous things I did to you that one drunken night. Most of all, I'm really sorry for kissing you suddenly that night," Eriol said sincerely.

"Do you regret kissing me that night?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes?" Eriol answered, quite confused with his feelings about what he did.

"Answer me honestly. Do you regret kissing me that night?" Tomoyo asked as she controlled herself from crying in front of him with all her strength.

Once and for all, Tomoyo will finally know whether Eriol really meant the kiss they had or whether Eriol thought that it was just some stupid drunken mistake.

* * *

While Eriol and Tomoyo were having a serious talk about the incident, Syaoran and Sakura were still enjoying each others' company in the restaurant.

"It's strange. I don't see anyone else eating in the restaurant but us," I said as I glanced around the restaurant.

Indeed, there wasn't any other customer eating or waiting for their order in the restaurant.

"It's because I booked the whole restaurant for us tonight," Syaoran replied.

"What? Why? That's a bit too selfish. Don't you think?" I asked bitterly though I couldn't hide the trace of awe in my face.

"I did it because I wanted the two of us to be alone as much as possible even if we're not at home," Syaoran answered seductively.

"I'm full. Let's go somewhere else," I said nervously before I hurried in going to the door.

"Hey! Let's sit here for a couple more minutes," Syaoran yelled but I completely ignored his request.

So, Syaoran just paid the bill and tipped the waiter before we left the restaurant. I strolled happily in the streets of Tokyo while Syaoran kept on complaining that it's very cold outside.

"Let's just ride in the car. Shall we?" Syaoran pleaded.

"Since you brought me here in Tokyo, let's roam around for a while. I haven't been in this city for a long time. Come on, let's have fun!" I replied excitedly.

"But, I'm cold. Let's just ride in the car," Syaoran insisted.

"The street traffic is so heavy. We'll end up sitting in the car for a long time. Wait, where are your hand gloves?" I asked as soon as I saw his bare hands.

"I didn't wear any," Syaoran replied, shivering a little.

Syaoran and I entered a nearby mall to make him feel warm. I was able to convince him to go to the department store with me even though it was very crowded so that we could buy winter gloves for him.

"I'll get this," I said to the cashier when Syaoran handed to her his credit card.

"I can just pay it with my credit card," Syaoran muttered.

"You've spent too much money today. So, let me just get this for you. Okay?" I replied firmly.

Sakura opened her wallet and pulled out some bills. Accidentally, something fell from her wallet while she was busy handing out some bills to the cashier.

"Thank you for shopping! Merry Christmas!" the cashier greeted as she gave Sakura the package with the gloves inside it.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed and went ahead of Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed that he stepped on something and decided to pick it up out of curiosity. It was actually one of Sakura and Eriol's photo booth pictures they took last time.

"When was this?" Syaoran asked me impatiently as he showed a picture of Eriol and me looking at each other.

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock.

"You're not answering my question. When was this?" Syaoran yelled.

"Stop yelling alright! This picture was taken when you and Tomoyo had a date," I replied, now a bit angry.

"What? I don't remember Tomoyo and me going out on a date," Syaoran said.

"Huh? Now, you're denying it! You and Tomoyo even watched a concert together," I said furiously.

"Oh… well, that wasn't a date. Tomoyo and I were just arranged to watch a concert together by our parents," Syaoran explained.

"Technically... technically! That still counts as a date!" I yelled.

"How about you? You said that tonight was your first date but why do you have a picture together with Eriol in a photo booth? Sounds like I'm not the one who's lying anymore!" Syaoran yelled back.

Syaoran and I suddenly felt stares all around us. We looked around and found out that we are indeed being watched by a lot of passersby in the mall as we fought each other.

"Look at these youngsters nowadays. They can't stop having love quarrels at all just like us back then," an old lady muttered sweetly to an old man as they walked hand in hand.

"They shouldn't fight anymore. It's Christmas… love is supposed to be in the air," the old man said jokingly as they passed by.

Syaoran and I cleared our throats noisily after we heard the old couple's not-so-soft whispers.

"Eriol and I were just having fun in the arcade. That's all. I never really thought of it as a date," I explained awkwardly.

"So, you really did not consider Eriol and you hanging out as a date?" Syaoran asked.

"No… Eriol and I were just hanging out as friends," I replied.

I thought Syaoran would be satisfied when I said that but his face still seemed upset as he looked at our picture.

"Is there something I can do to make this go away?" I asked.

Syaoran didn't answer but just grabbed my hand and made me follow him all the way. Before I knew it, we are now sitting inside a narrow photo booth in the mall.

"I thought you hated crammed places," I commented.

"I'm making this an exception," Syaoran replied firmly.

Syaoran quickly inserted a coin in the machine and pressed the start button. In a couple of seconds, the camera flashed to take the first picture of the two of us smiling brightly. In the second picture, Syaoran rested his head against mine lazily as we took the picture. Just when the camera flashed again, Syaoran suddenly kissed my cheek making me blush. Just when I thought his pranks are over, he suddenly kissed me on the lips out of the blue.

"This is so embarrassing," I murmured to myself as I scanned the four photos we took together.

"Are you saying you're embarrassed of me?" Syaoran asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Then, why did you kiss me in the photo booth of all places? The camera captured it," I said regretfully.

Syaoran laughed childishly as he placed the photo of our kiss in his wallet.

"Why aren't you placing the photos inside your wallet?" Syaoran asked.

"This is too embarrassing. I'll just place it inside one of the pouches of my bag," I replied.

As soon as I said that, Syaoran folded his arms and looked away from me snobbishly.

"Okay…okay… I'll place it in my wallet but I'll just put the picture of us smiling in the front and ummm… the last one in the back," I said.

"That's better. Place it in your wallet now," Syaoran commanded.

Syaoran watched me intensely the whole time I placed our photo booth pictures in my wallet.

"There's not much space left in your wallet anymore. So, why don't you just place Eriol's pictures in your bag?" Syaoran suggested.

I had no choice but to put the pictures Eriol and me took together in my bag since my small wallet has little space left. I'm not so certain but I think I just heard Syaoran laughed mischievously when I placed Eriol's photos inside my bag.

"Wear the gloves I bought since we'll be heading out now," I said.

"Wait… I've still got something to do," Syaoran replied and walked away by himself.

When I reached where he is, he was already busy inserting coins inside some kind of stuffed toy game machine.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" I said.

"Which of the stuffed toys here do you like?" Syaoran asked.

I pointed out the pink bear in the center. Syaoran immediately started playing and was able to clutch the pink bear in a minute.

"Just a little bit more," I whispered hopefully.

Unfortunately, the pink bear dropped back to the piled stuffed toys.

"Darn it!" Syaoran exclaimed frustratingly.

"Hey, it's okay," I said comfortingly.

I tried to convince Syaoran to leave the game machine and go back home after his fifth try but it seems like he doesn't hear me at all.

"There has to be some kind of cheat here somewhere. I'm a well trained fit man in sports. There's no way I couldn't win this," Syaoran said impatiently.

"This game is really hard. Most of the people including me never win in this game. Well, except for Eriol. I was so amazed when he got me Rio after the first try," I blurted out without thinking.

At once, Syaoran glared at me furiously and was now even more fired up in playing the game. After that, I wasn't able to track how many times Syaoran tried in getting the stuffed toy. It must have been more than twenty times. Unfortunately, he failed more than twenty times.

"Lend me 100 yen," Syaoran said out of the blue.

I told him that I had no money because I knew that he was just going to spend it for the game. He must have run out of cash after playing many times without success.

"Let's just go home," I said consolingly.

"I won't go home until I get that stuffed toy you like," Syaoran said stubbornly.

"You know what? I don't really like that stuffed toy that much," I said.

Syaoran glared at me, now even more upset than before.

_"I just spent all of my available cash with me and I just spent an hour trying to get you that stuffed toy yet you're now saying you don't even like that pink bear that much!"_ Syaoran thought angrily.

"Then, why did you choose that stuffed toy in the first place when you don't even like it that much?" Syaoran asked in fury.

"I don't like it that much because I like more my life sized stuffed toy right here," I said and hugged Syaoran sweetly.

In an instant, Syaoran's anger and exhaustion faded away when he felt Sakura's arms surrounding her and smelled the flowery scent of her perfume.

"You're so cheesy. I hate cheesy lines," Syaoran muttered awkwardly as he looked away from Sakura to hide his fully flushed cheeks.

"I never said anything cheesy before until I met you. I don't know why. Sorry about that," I replied shyly.

"Let's just get out of here," Syaoran said nonchalantly, still not looking at Sakura.

Syaoran and I decided to ride in the car so that we could now go home.

"Hey, you're wearing the scarf I made," I said happily.

"You just noticed it now? You're so slow," Syaoran replied arrogantly.

"You just noticed I'm slow now huh? Who's slow now?" I said sarcastically.

After that, Syaoran and I had a cold war again until the car parked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me mister, we're still in Tokyo," I informed the driver.

"Yes, I know. But, Master Syaoran requested me to stop by here before going back to the mansion," the driver replied sternly.

I looked up and was surprised to see a very tall tower right in front of me. The tower seemed like it was a sparkling gold amidst the pitch black sky because of all the numerous yellow and orange lights turned on. A big heart can be clearly shown in the middle of the tower which was formed by some pink lights arranged perfectly together.

"Don't tell me… I'm now standing in front of the Tokyo tower?" I asked in awe.

"Yes you are," Syaoran answered.

"I've always wanted to come here! Thank you so much for bringing me here Syaoran!" I said gratefully before grasping Syaoran's hand all of a sudden due to excitement so that we can get inside the tower quick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo crossed her fingers nervously while Eriol pondered deeply of his answer.

"Just be honest. I'll accept whatever you're going to say," Tomoyo said encouragingly.

"Yes, I regretted kissing you that night because I knew that this kiss might really break our friendship and it did. You avoided me all the time and barely spoke to me for several weeks though I had no idea why you're avoiding me at that time. But, on other hand, I would just like you to know that if it weren't for those reasons, I would've never regretted about me kissing you first that night," Eriol replied honestly.

"If I didn't avoid you and made you feel miserable after that, you wouldn't have regretted what you did? Why?" Tomoyo asked, very shocked with Eriol's answer.

"I don't completely regret what I did because every time I think about it, it makes me feel something I've never felt before. When you kissed me last night just to help me remember everything that happened, I felt something new. The kiss felt different," Eriol replied honestly.

"Different? Why does it feel different?" Tomoyo asked and couldn't help but get her hopes up when Eriol said that the kiss felt different to him.

"It felt certainly different. But, maybe, it's because I kissed you," Eriol replied earnestly.

Tomoyo was left speechless as she felt like her heart was going to explode because of too much happiness and shock.

"I mean, I kissed you. I kissed Tomoyo. You're my best friend. I kissed my best friend! Best friends aren't supposed to do that, right?" Eriol said nervously.

"Oh… of course, best friends aren't supposed to do that," Tomoyo said as casually as she could.

Tomoyo smiled dearly in front of Eriol because she didn't want to let him know that she was very disappointed.

_"Of course, we're best friends! Best friends are supposed to be lifetime friends who support each other and comfort each other whenever the love of their life breaks up with them or walks away. Best friends should never cross that thin line of loving each other or else they'll just end up breaking each others' hearts,"_ Tomoyo thought of reality while she joined Eriol's nervous laughter after their conversation.

* * *

On the other hand, Sakura and Syaoran were still wandering inside the Tokyo Tower.

There were so many tourist spots ranging from souvenir shops, an aquarium gallery, and a little amusement park in the Tokyo Tower that I wanted to visit but Syaoran insisted on going straight to the observation decks right away.

"I'm scared," I said nervously while looking down on my feet.

Instead of seeing a marble floor, the floor that I'm standing right now is actually made of some kind of transparent glass wherein I could see the streets and everything 145m below the floor we're now standing in.

"Why don't we just go to the special observatory?" Syaoran suggested.

"But, the special observatory's 250m above the ground!" I exclaimed in fright.

"I know but at least there aren't any glass floors in there that freak you out," Syaoran replied.

I held onto Syaoran's jacket tight as the elevator went higher and higher. I love the view of the Tokyo Tower from the outside but I'm kind of scared of heights especially when I know how high we're actually going to be.

I walked behind Syaoran's back, holding his waist tight and just closed my eyes when we arrived in the special observatory.

"Open your eyes Sakura. There's nothing to be scared of," Syaoran said.

"Really? Are there still transparent glasses on the floor?" I asked

"I assure you there's not one transparent glass on the floor so just open your eyes," Syaoran replied.

I decided to trust Syaoran and blinked my eyes open. By the time I peeked from behind Syaoran's back, my eyes widened in awe at the marvelous view in here. I can clearly see the rest of the Tokyo buildings from here. I gasped in awe as my eyes were entertained by the colorful glowing night lights of Tokyo city.

"I can't believe a crowded city like Tokyo could look so beautiful," I said in amazement.

"I told you there's nothing to be scared of out here," Syaoran replied proudly.

I enjoyed watching the view through a telescope while Syaoran just watched the night sky silently.

* * *

Just like the old days, Eriol and Tomoyo watched their favorite classic movies together as they shared a cozy blanket while sitting on the living room couch. Out of the blue, Eriol pressed the pause button of the remote control making the movie stop temporarily.

"I almost forgot to give you something," Eriol said and hastily shuffled the things inside his bag.

"I know it's done in a rush. But, I just feel so bad for not giving you anything back for the sweater you made for me," Eriol said and handed to her a rolled white canvas.

Tomoyo unrolled it carefully, revealing a self – portrait painting of Tomoyo smiling.

"When did you do this?" Tomoyo asked in awe.

"Uhhh… I began doing this when winter break started but I wasn't able to finish it properly due to some circumstances. You know me, I procrastinate a lot," Eriol explained.

"How did you paint this? You don't have any pictures of me," Tomoyo said, her eyes still locked on Eriol's painting.

"Actually, I have one. Please don't get upset with me but here it goes. Actually, I took a stolen photo of you while we were still attending an arts workshop back in England," Eriol replied hesitantly.

"When? How could I not notice you take it?" Tomoyo asked in astonishment.

"If my memory is correct, I took the photo when you were gazing out of the classroom window one time during our first day in the workshop. I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself from taking just one photo of you even though it was stolen. You see, you and I were still strangers on that day. Please don't freak out," Eriol explained shyly.

"Don't worry. I'm not freaking out. Thank you so much Eriol! I really appreciate it," Tomoyo said gladly.

"So, are we okay?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo merely nodded as she couldn't stop herself from grinning widely because of too much happiness.

"Just to be sure… I'm asking this question even though I know it's kind of risky. Uhhh… never mind," Eriol said.

"What? You can ask me anything you want because of this lovely painting," Tomoyo replied comfortingly.

"Tomoyo… I'm just going to say it okay?" Eriol said nervously.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied as she held her breath.

"I know I've been a real jerk in the past but will you be… uhhh… will you be my best friend again, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked with all his courage.

There was a long silence before Tomoyo was able to digest what Eriol just said.

_"Of course, he was going to ask that question. Why am I expecting something else? Why am I getting all worked up now? I shouldn't let these unrequited feelings of mine get in the way of our friendship,"_ Tomoyo thought.

"Of course! I would be more than happy to be your best friend again," Tomoyo exclaimed delightfully before hugging Eriol.

When Eriol broke the hug, he suddenly noticed Tomoyo's watery eyes.

"Were you just crying?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Of course not! I wasn't," Tomoyo denied but she wasn't able to convince Eriol when tears fell down her cheeks after a moment.

"Why are you crying?" Eriol asked, now very worried.

"I'm crying because I'm just so happy. Oh, these? These tears are tears of joy!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"I'm so happy for us too," Eriol replied gladly.

"Come on, let's hug it out!" Tomoyo suggested because she didn't want to let Eriol see her tears anymore.

Eriol and Tomoyo hugged each other tight as Tomoyo cried softly behind Eriol's back.

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered happily.

"Merry Christmas, Eriol," Tomoyo replied, her voice cracking a little.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran continued enjoying the view in the special observatory that night.

I was enjoying viewing all sorts of city trademarks through the telescope until Syaoran covered the lenses with his hands.

"What are you doing? I'm not done yet," I said with a hint of irritation.

"Let's just hang out together here for a moment," Syaoran said.

"We are hanging out together right now," I replied.

"What I mean is that you stop viewing that telescope for a moment and just talk to me," Syaoran explained.

Syaoran and I decided to get away from the telescope so that I won't be tempted to do some sight seeing again.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me?" I asked even though my mind was still set on viewing the telescope again.

"You and I had a rough start. We used to be the worst enemies in the world," Syaoran said.

"Yeah… I remember fighting with you every morning when we first met each other. You treated me like a slave every Sunday and never felt bad about it. I don't even know how we became friends now," I interjected.

"Yes, I know. All of that is true. But, those things are now in past. Let's focus more on the present and what lies ahead in the future," Syaoran replied.

"Okay… ummm… Do you plan on giving me a new list of household chores now for the future? We can just do that later so why don't I just get back to sight seeing?" I said and was about to head towards the telescope but Syaoran was able to stop me by grasping my hand tight.

"Just let me finish before you go back there, alright?" Syaoran said.

"Okay," I replied obediently.

"Sakura, I know that you deserve someone else better than me. But, I really want to spend every Christmas, New Year and all sorts of holidays with you in the future. I want you and me to celebrate our birthdays together in the future. I want you and me to be together always," Syaoran said sincerely.

He got something from underneath his pocket and looked deep into my eyes.

"So, will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?" Syaoran asked courageously as he opened the tiny black box in his hands.

Inside the tiny black box were two silver couple rings. I gasped for air upon hearing Syaoran's question and most of all, when he revealed the rings inside the box.

"Why did you have to make it so dramatic?" I exclaimed joyously as I hugged him without thinking.

"Oi! You didn't answer my question. Stop hugging me and give me an answer first!" Syaoran demanded.

Syaoran entangled my arms and pushed me backward.

"Oi! Why are you suddenly crying? Did I do something wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

I wasn't able to speak for while and just cried softly in front of him.

"You made me cry because you were so cheesy. Your lines were way cheesier than mine," I said, laughing as tears continued to flow freely.

"Being with you makes me cheesy. Maybe, your cheesiness is contagious. I must be vaccinated right away," Syaoran replied teasingly.

"Shut up! You're the one who's cheesy. Not me!" I said.

"No, you are! Hey, wait… you still didn't answer my question yet. I put in a lot of effort for tonight yet I'm not even given a proper answer?" Syaoran said furiously.

"Is this answer enough for you?" I asked playfully and lightly kissed his cheek.

Syaoran and I smiled at each other until Syaoran's face seemed upset all over again.

"That answer is not enough for a handsome awesome guy like me," Syaoran bragged.

"Well then, come here," I said naughtily as I grabbed his collar and kissed his lips.

As we kissed each other, I could hear fireworks exploding inside my head and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. To my surprise, there were indeed colorful fireworks being displayed in the sky right in front of us. Syaoran and I wore each other's couple rings amidst the exploding fireworks in the night sky.

"Did you do this too?" I asked as I pointed out the marvelous fireworks in the night sky.

"No, I just got lucky. The fireworks might be coming from Tokyo Disneyland," Syaoran replied coolly.

"If you really did do this for me, you might just get luckier tonight," I teased.

Syaoran couldn't resist Sakura's charm anymore so he kissed her one more time when she was off guard.

"I'm certainly the luckiest guy in the world when I met you," Syaoran said.

"That's strange… I'm certainly the unluckiest girl in the world when I met you," I said.

"What? Why?" Syaoran said as his face instantly frowned.

"Just joking! I feel the same way too," I said honestly.

Syaoran and I watched the rest of the fireworks display silently as we held each others' hands.

"Merry Christmas Syaoran," I said happily.

"Merry Christmas Sakura," Syaoran replied as we looked into each others' eyes.

**Rainvilla: **I'm terribly sorry for the late update. But, I do hope you liked this chapter. If you want to know my progress in this story, you can just follow me in twitter: the link is in my profile page.

Feel free to express what you feel through your reviews… =) Note: Story is in progress


	15. when reality is bittersweet

**Rainvilla: **First of all, I just want to say thanks to **sadistprincess** for pointing out an error in my previous chapter. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have read and edited chapter 14 so people would've been confused with my story. Thanks a lot! Also, thanks to **Riley S **for expressing your difficulty in comprehending the story with the sudden switch of POVs. I'll try my best to write the rest of my chapters smoother and easier to understand. Lastly, **thanks for reading and reviewing this far everyone!**

**Chapter 15: When Reality is Bittersweet**

Nothing beats a long warm shower early in the morning during the cold winter season. Before I took a shower, I made sure that all the windows are closed tight so that the heat from the radiator won't escape from my room and also to prevent myself from shivering due to the cold winter breeze.

I put on my underwear before starting my daily morning routine. First, I applied lotion all over my body so that my skin would remain moisturized and healthy. Then, I applied some moisturizer and blended it carefully all throughout my face. Afterwards, I began pacing towards my closet so that I could pick the clothes I will wear today. Finally, I chose to just wear my favorite turtleneck white sweater and pair it with my old faded skinny jeans. I quickly pulled my sweater and jeans from their hangers. Just when I closed my closet and turned around and head back to my bed, I unintentionally dropped my clothes on the floor.

"Syaoran?" I muttered.

Syaoran was surprised to see Sakura wearing nothing else but only her underwear. Right at this very moment, Syaoran can clearly see her rosy pink lace bra supporting her healthy beautifully shaped breasts. Her chest kept rising and falling along with the rhythm of her ragged breath. Syaoran couldn't help but admire the slim curves of her bare waist and hips. His eyes involuntarily traveled down seeing Sakura's delicate pink undergarments. Syaoran couldn't help but wonder how rosy and blooming her skin can be. Right in front of him, is the first woman he ever loved who he thought to be so strong and manly but when he saw her now, he found out that he indeed fell in love with a woman who looked so fragile yet so beautiful deep inside.

Syaoran and I stared at each other blankly in shock and stood opposite each other, frozen on the spot. I could clearly see Syaoran's cheeks blushing furiously now. Nobody spoke for a long time until my voice went back and I was able to scream out loud in shock. Then, I dashed all the way to my bedroom and covered myself hastily with my blanket.

"I already told you to stop trespassing in my bedroom especially in the morning! You, pervert!" I yelled angrily.

"But, you were supposed to be sleeping at this time and I was supposed to wake you up and surprise you like I always do!" Syaoran replied regretfully.

"So, are you saying that what just happened is my fault? Perverts like you must be good at making excuses!" I yelled.

"First of all, stop calling me a pervert because I'm not a pervert! I didn't make this happen! This incident was nothing but a pure coincidence as a result of bad timing!" Syaoran defended.

"Just get out my bedroom right now and go away!" I shouted frustratingly.

Syaoran wanted to comfort Sakura about what happened but he realized that it would just make things worse and what she needs most now is privacy. Hence, Syaoran quickly left her bedroom and just waited right behind her door.

I broke into tears as soon as Syaoran left my bedroom. I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. Why did this have to happen to me? Soon, wild imaginative thoughts invaded inside my head. Thoughts like what if Syaoran is secretly an otaku addict who reads a lot of ecchi and hentai mangas. He is now heavily influenced with what he's reading so he thought of some way to make this happen.

"That can't be it. Syaoran is not that kind of guy," I murmured to myself for some positive motivation.

Anyhow, I still don't know how I can face Syaoran again after what just happened. I curled up on my bed anxiously as pessimistic thoughts kept overflowing inside my head. I really wanted to just trap myself in my bedroom all day but I've still got a work shift today and right now, I'm terribly starving to death.

I tiptoed all the way to my bedroom door and unlocked my door open as quiet as I could so that I could sneak inside the kitchen and get some food from the fridge.

"Thank goodness, you finally came out," Syaoran muttered in relief.

At once, I slammed the door shut and remained in my bedroom.

"Sakura, open up! Let me explain, okay? I'm really sorry for what happened," Syaoran said.

I didn't know what to say. I was too embarrassed with myself.

"I really had no intentions to do something like that. I just really wanted to surprise you and greet you a good morning today. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do but only apologize to you. I'm terribly sorry. I can't forgive myself for what happened," Syaoran said sincerely.

Syaoran kept knocking on my door as I leaned for support right behind it.

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do Sakura and I'll do anything. If only I could bring back time and change what happened, I'll do it! But, I'm just a normal person with no superpowers. But, I'll do anything that I can for you to be able to forgive me. Just please, don't be like this," Syaoran said desperately.

My mind suffered terribly as Syaoran kept knocking on my door. I really wanted Syaoran and me to be okay but I just don't know what to do or say to him. I was too embarrassed.

"Please don't be like this," Syaoran muttered from behind the door as his body slowly drifted to the floor.

His hands were now reddish and swollen from knocking on the wooden door the whole time. Syaoran fell on his knees in agony as he thought of some way to fix this mess.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran saw the door slowly open. Syaoran looked up only to see Sakura's swollen teary eyes.

"I give up," I muttered weakly.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," Syaoran muttered as he hastily got up and hugged me all of a sudden.

"You're the only one who makes me give up and surrender like this," I muttered, crying because of too much embarrassment.

"Don't worry because I too will give up anything and surrender anything for you," Syaoran replied sincerely.

"I'm just so embarrassed," I blurted out.

"I should be the one who must be more embarrassed. I never wanted this to happen. I wouldn't want to do anything that would just disrespect you," Syaoran said comfortingly.

Syaoran and I embraced each other as I hid my tear stricken face on his chest.

"You must dislike me a lot right now. I'm such a crybaby," I muttered.

"I admit I don't like crybabies. But, you're my only exception," Syaoran replied.

"Now, stop crying… okay? Or else, your face might instantly become ugly," Syaoran said.

I chuckled involuntarily at his joke and decided to stop crying and just wipe my tears away.

"Oh my goodness! Is that still you Sakura? Your face looks terrible," Syaoran joked to lighten up the mood.

"I know my eyes are swollen. You don't have to mention it," I replied.

Out of the blue, my stomach grumbled so loud making Syaoran and I laugh hilariously. So, Syaoran quickly ordered the chef to cook something for us before waiting in the dining room.

"Are you still mad at me?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could take off my clothes later and let you see my awesome body so that you and I will be fair to each other," Syaoran said hilariously.

"Stop it! I'm tired of seeing you in your boxers every morning," I replied as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I'm terribly hurt by what you just said. Hurt… terribly hurt," Syaoran replied exaggeratedly.

Just then, I noticed Meiling passing by the kitchen.

"Meiling!" I called her cheerfully.

Meiling immediately heard me and is now approaching me in the dining room.

"Want to have brunch with us? I can guarantee you that the chef's prepared something delicious right now. Have a seat," I said to Meiling.

"I really want to join you guys for brunch but I have to go somewhere right now. Besides, Syaoran clearly doesn't want the two of you to be disturbed by my presence," Meiling replied.

"Don't mind him. Uhhh… where are you going in such a rush?" I asked.

"Me? I'm going to Tokyo and shop 'til I drop! My driver's already waiting outside. See you later! Bye!" Meiling said excitedly.

"Oh, okay. Have fun shopping, Meiling!" I replied happily as I waved goodbye to her.

* * *

Strangely, Meiling's car is now parked outside a tall black gate instead of a parking lot in one of the malls in Tokyo.

"Miss Daidouji. A lady named Meiling Li is looking for you. I've never seen her visit before. Do you know her?" Tomoyo's servant asked.

Tomoyo was quite surprised that Meiling whom she just met during the Christmas dinner at the Li's mansion would actually visit her.

"Yes, I know her but we're not close. Still, let her come in," Tomoyo replied shortly as she looked at her appearance in the mirror.

Soon enough, Meiling is now walking with her high heeled stilettos in the Daidouji family's living room. Tomoyo was already sitting on a chair when Meiling arrived.

"What brought you here?" Tomoyo asked directly.

"I'm surprised that you are actually a straightforward person. Good," Meiling replied and sat down next to her.

"I came here because I wanted to tell you about something that I think are very important to you," Meiling said.

"What could it possibly be? I think I know everything important to me," Tomoyo said.

"Well, you might as well think again," Meiling replied.

"Okay… I'll listen. Go on," Tomoyo said.

"Syaoran and Sakura are in a relationship," Meiling blurted out.

"What? When? How? You must be joking. Sakura and I don't keep secrets with each other," Tomoyo exclaimed in astonishment.

"I'm telling you it's true. I saw them kissing last Christmas Eve after dinner and I have a strong feeling that Syaoran and Sakura spent Christmas day together," Meiling reasoned.

"What have I done? Why didn't I notice this myself earlier?" Tomoyo said regretfully, now very worried.

"I know! What could you have possibly done in the past life that made your friend betray you like this? She knows that you and Syaoran are soon to be engaged yet she had the guts to steal him away from you behind your back. This is a tragedy like no other," Meiling exclaimed.

"I've got to do something," Tomoyo said in panic.

"Yes! You really should do something about it! Confront her yourself and tell her to stay away from Syaoran," Meiling encouraged.

"No, what I meant was I should do something to break our arranged marriage with Syaoran. I wasn't taking this arranged marriage seriously because I thought that nobody else was involved except Syaoran and me. Now I know that Sakura and Syaoran actually love each other and are in a relationship, I should do something to break this marriage quick before everything gets complicated," Tomoyo said spontaneously.

"Aren't you supposed to feel heartbroken and betrayed?" Meiling asked.

"No… There was never a spark between Syaoran and me. We were just forced to agree meeting each other every now and then because of our parents," Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo called her parents' cell phone many times but they won't pick up so Tomoyo decided to visit her parents' office without notice to put an end to this arranged marriage.

"I'll come with you," Meiling said to Tomoyo.

Meiling and Tomoyo waited several hours for Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji's meeting to end. Finally, Tomoyo's mom and dad came out of the meeting hall.

"What brought you here sweetie?" Tomoyo's mom asked.

"I just want to have lunch with you and my friend," Tomoyo said casually.

"Who is this lovely friend of yours?" Tomoyo's dad asked politely.

Meiling immediately approached Tomoyo's parents and greeted them respectfully.

"I think I saw you before. Are you one of the relatives of Mrs. Li?" Tomoyo's dad asked.

"We met during the Christmas dinner back in the Li's mansion. I'm Meiling Li," Meiling answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's now go to the top restaurant in town," Tomoyo's mom said excitedly.

The four of them were having a great time eating and chatting in the restaurant until Tomoyo finally told her parents that she wants to break the arranged marriage.

"I really don't see Syaoran and I having a future together. Syaoran and I are just merely acquaintances," Tomoyo explained.

"You don't see him as your husband now but if you give him more time, you'll soon see the good qualities he has. You just need to spend more time together to bring yourselves closer to each other. Don't give up on him so easily Tomoyo," Tomoyo's mom said.

"Even though how much time you spend together, you can't force someone to have feelings with someone he or she doesn't really like," Meiling said.

Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji stared at Meiling disapprovingly.

"Did you influence my daughter to make this rush decision?" Tomoyo's Dad asked.

Meiling was taken aback by Mr. Daidouji's fierce glare.

"Dad, Meiling has nothing to do with this. I really didn't want this arranged marriage in the beginning. But, I didn't disagree in the past because I was afraid that you're going to be disappointed of me," Tomoyo defended.

"Please break this arranged marriage for your only daughter," Tomoyo pleaded.

Mr. and Mrs. Daidouji paused for a long moment to think deeply.

"Now, my only daughter has certainly disappointed me," Mr. Daidouji said before walking out of the restaurant.

Mrs. Daidouji was torn between leaving to catch up with her angry husband or stay for her troubled daughter.

"I know you're upset right now but I hope you'll be able to understand your father's decision in the future. This arranged marriage is not only very important for our family but most especially very important to the Li family. Your father only thinks of what's best for you," Tomoyo's mom said sincerely.

"Why can't he also think of what would make me happy? Why is this arranged marriage so important anyway? Why can't I end up with the person I will truly love just like most of the people?" Tomoyo asked all of these questions on an impulse.

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you the reason why this marriage is so important?" Tomoyo's mom replied.

Tomoyo nodded and waited impatiently for her mother to explain.

"I didn't want you to feel burdened or too forced with this marriage but I guess I can't hide the truth from you anymore. The truth is the Li business dynasty is slowly falling apart because of too many inevitable problems and conflicts," Tomoyo's mom said courageously.

Meiling's eyes widened upon hearing this bad news while Tomoyo remained confused.

"What's the connection of this arranged marriage and their family business?" Tomoyo asked in bewilderment.

Tomoyo's mom heaved a sigh and crossed her fingers tight as she hesitated to continue explaining further.

"You see, Yelan and I have been the best of friends since childhood. And, whenever I had a problem, she always helped me solve it every time. One day, she told me that her family business was slowly falling apart and was going down. As a loyal friend, I wanted to help her so I suggested that I would invest in their business even though we are actually business rivals in the market. However, Yelan refused because if I, her business rival would invest in her company, this would just cause more speculations and bad rumors in their company. So, Yelan and I thought that we'll settle this problem by merging our business companies which can only happen peacefully through your marriage with Syaoran," Tomoyo's mom explained as clearly as she could.

Tomoyo and Meiling were left speechless as both of them tried to absorb Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji's explanation.

After that shocking revelation, Tomoyo decided to go straight home while her mom had to go back to the office for another important meeting. On the other hand, Meiling wandered aimlessly in the shops of Tokyo, still hardly believing what Tomoyo's mom just said. Meiling randomly bought expensive dresses and shoes that she liked on an impulse as a way of relieving her stress caused by this bad news.

"I know about your real situation," Meiling said, panting as she dropped all of her shopping bags on the carpet floor.

"What are you talking about? And why did you come here without consulting my secretary first, Meiling? I could've been in an important meeting," Mrs. Li asked warily.

"This can't wait. I know about your real situation. I know that your company is slowly going down," Meiling blurted out.

Mrs. Li had to pause and breathe in deeply to calm herself.

"Where did you get this false rumor from?" Mrs. Li asked.

"This isn't some kind of crafted false rumor. Mrs. Daidouji told Tomoyo and me about everything," Meiling replied.

"I certainly didn't expect that Sonomi wouldn't be able to keep our secret. But, since the truth is now out in the open, at least Tomoyo and you now understand how vital this arranged marriage is," Mrs. Li said calmly despite being deeply shocked.

"Don't marry Tomoyo and Syaoran," Meiling said determinedly.

"Why not? Syaoran and Tomoyo are two single people," Mrs. Li replied.

"You shouldn't marry the two of them because…" Meiling said hesitantly.

"Because?" Mrs. Li asked patiently.

"You shouldn't marry the two of them because I love Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed.

Mrs. Li certainly didn't expect this to be Meiling's reason. She would've never thought that Meiling would actually have feelings for Syaoran since they are related.

"Ever since we were little kids, I have always loved Syaoran secretly. When we grew up, I thought that everything between the two of us would be perfect. But, you suddenly ruined everything when you suddenly decided to leave Hongkong and live in Japan instead. But, I thought it's going to be okay as long as I visit him as often as I can until this arranged marriage came along," Meiling uttered devotedly.

"I'm so sorry. I absolutely had no idea you had these feelings for Syaoran," Mrs. Li apologized.

"That is why you shouldn't marry Tomoyo and Syaoran because I know Syaoran and I were made for each other right from the start," Meiling continued saying.

"But, you already know that my family's business is at stake here. Please understand. Are you really certain that you do love Syaoran because feelings can come and go easily?" Mrs. Li asked skeptically.

"I have been loyal to him all these years. Of course, I'm certain about what I feel. You don't have to worry about finances. I'll ask my mom and dad to help you out," Meiling replied confidently.

"But, I don't want the rest of our relatives to know about this," Mrs. Li said.

"Do you really want to be the kind of mother who gives more importance to ones pride than the true happiness of ones son?" Meiling retorted.

"You're right. I shouldn't let my pride stand in the way of my only son's happiness," Mrs. Li said.

"So, please don't take Syaoran away from me with this arranged marriage. You're not only hurting me in this arranged marriage but also Tomoyo," Meiling convinced.

"Why? She agreed with it," Mrs. Li asked.

"She only agreed for the sake of her parents' wishes but she never wanted to be married with Syaoran. She even convinced her parents to cancel the marriage but they refused," Meiling explained.

"Okay, I understand. I'll break their arranged marriage as soon as possible," Mrs. Li agreed completely

"Marry Syaoran and me instead," Meiling blurted out.

Mrs. Li can't control herself from showing the shock on her face.

"What? But, the two of you are related!" Mrs. Li exclaimed.

"I know we are related but Syaoran and I are only third degree cousins. Hence, we are very allowed to marry each other in Hongkong," Meiling replied calmly.

"Are your parents going to be okay with this?" Mrs. Li asked frantically.

Meiling nodded her head confidently.

"Besides, this is the only way to prevent the spreading of rumors that your business is going bankrupt. By the time my parents help you out, the people would be concentrated in tracking news about our upcoming wedding," Meiling said wittingly.

Mrs. Li was left speechless for a long time until she told Meiling that she can't give her final answer now because she still has to think about everything carefully.

* * *

Late in the evening, Meiling let the driver carry her shopping bags to the living room inside the mansion. Meiling was relaxing her back against the cushions when Sakura just passed by in the living room.

"Oh… hey, you're back! I see you shopped a lot of stuff today," I said cheerfully.

"You have no idea how tired I am. But, it was all worth it because I got to buy lots of rare trendy dresses and shoes," Meiling replied enthusiastically.

"Good for you," I said politely.

Just then, I saw Mrs. Li open the door. I greeted her politely and all of us had a wonderful dinner together.

"By the way, the house is going to be crowded on New Year's Eve," Mrs. Li interjected.

"Why? What's the occasion?" I asked.

Surprisingly, I was the only one in the table who asked why. Meiling seemed to be anticipating something while Syaoran just stared blankly on his plate.

"Actually, it has been a tradition that our company conducts a New Year's Eve Party every after five years to welcome the new year with joy and celebrate the accomplishments we've made. Well, it's something like that," Mrs. Li answered.

Most of the time, Mr. and Mrs. Li celebrate their parties in five star luxury hotels but due to some unfavorable circumstances, Mrs. Li decided to just celebrate the party in her house to cut off expenses.

"When you said that the house was going to be crowded, does this mean that you're actually going to celebrate a New Year's Eve party in here?" I asked eagerly.

Mrs. Li nodded accordingly. Instantly, I volunteered to help out with the preparations.

"I'll help too!" Meiling exclaimed.

Meiling and I looked at Syaoran for some sign of interest from him but unfortunately, it seems like Syaoran has no interest with this at all.

Mrs. Li, Meiling, and I together with the rest of the household staff, spent the rest of the days following up the services we ordered such as the catering, balloons, and the musical band for the party. We were also busy transforming the first floor into an event room again by arranging the furniture and decorating the whole floor elegantly.

After a lot of hard work, we were able to finish everything right on time. The much awaited date of the party has finally come. I wore a white long collared sleeves with a black neck tie for my top which was paired with a long pencil black skirt just like the rest of the waitresses for the party.

"Sakura, can you help me pick out the dress I'm going to wear for tonight? I really can't decide if it's just me alone," Meiling requested.

"Sure… I'll be glad to help although, I must warn you. I don't really know that much when it comes to fashion," I replied.

"Every girl has a good sense in fashion. You just have to bring it out. I too have some doubts with my fashion sense just like now. Please, your opinion will really help me a lot," Meiling said.

Meiling and I went to her room so that I could help her decide the right dress, shoes, and jewelry she's going to wear for tonight. I was amazed by Meiling's wide collection of clothes and shoes. Her jewelry collection most fascinated me.

"Try picking out something for me," Meiling said.

"I'm trying but I'm really having a hard time deciding what dress to pick out. Everything here in your closet just looks fabulous," I replied truthfully.

I finally made up my mind to choose a one shoulder black fitting dress. I chose the color black because I figured that tonight's party is a very formal party of Mrs. Li's business associates so Meiling would have to look more formal yet still elegant. I also thought that Meiling's pale white skin would look more stunning in black since her skin would contrast with dark colors.

"Good choice!" Meiling exclaimed happily before going to her dressing room divider and trying it on.

When Meiling finally came out, I was absolutely stunned by her beauty. The dress looked really glamorous and perfect on her.

"Do I look okay?" Meiling asked.

"It's not just okay. You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!" I exclaimed eagerly.

Meiling hastily checked her appearance in the mirror and seemed contented with the dress I picked out for her. Afterwards, I decided to pick black and silver colored stilettos for the dress and Meiling wore it without hesitating. Lastly, I chose a pair of pearl dangling earrings and its matching pearl necklace. Throughout the whole process, Meiling didn't choose anything for herself and just wore everything I picked out for her.

"I really had fun picking out your outfit! Do you like it?" I asked excitedly.

Meiling examined her reflection carefully in the mirror for several moments while I stood behind her, waiting for her approval.

"What do you think?" Meiling asked back.

"I think that you absolutely look gorgeous! Although, my opinion would seem kind of biased since I'm the one who picked out everything," I said honestly.

"I'm not really sure with this outfit. It seems too typical. Can you select another dress for me Sakura?" Meiling replied.

So, I looked through her closet once again and this time, I picked out a strapless dark blue long gown for Meiling.

"How about this one?" I suggested and showed to her the gown I picked out for her.

"Please don't touch the gown and just hold only the hanger," Meiling replied in a stern voice.

"But if I do that, the gown's going to touch the floor. It might get dirty," I reasoned.

"Just get your filthy hands off my gown!" Meiling yelled all of a sudden.

At once, I dropped my hand from the gown and just held onto the hanger just like she said. As a result, the bottom part of the gown is now touching the floor.

"I knew it. I couldn't stand you any longer," Meiling suddenly muttered and just quickly snatched the hanger where the gown is from my hand.

"Did I pick out something wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know what's wrong in here?" Meiling asked back instead of answering me.

"Is it the pearl necklace I picked out?" I guessed, now very startled by Meiling's sudden mood swing.

"No…" Meiling hissed.

I tried answering every single detail on the dress, shoes, and jewelry I picked out for her but none of them were the right answer. Meiling kept on approaching me but I kept going backwards away from her because the expression on her eyes scared me. It was like I wasn't talking to Meiling anymore.

"Do you hate the color black? Because, we can just change it right away," I said nervously.

"I know what's wrong in here," Meiling said.

"What?" I asked in panic.

"It's you," Meiling answered.

I wanted to step backward farther away from her but there was no more space left behind me because of a cabinet.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked, now very scared but also confused.

"You are not fit to be in a relationship with Syaoran," Meiling replied.

"What? Why? We truly love each other!" I protested.

"What is love without wealth?" Meiling retorted.

"I don't understand. What does our relationship have to do with wealth?" I asked.

"Do you want to know why their parents want badly Syaoran and Tomoyo to be engaged?" Meiling retorted.

"Tell me so that I can finally understand what's going on here and what going on with you," I replied with all my courage left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li are so desperate for their son, Syaoran to be engaged with that Tomoyo because they just want to get her parents' money," Meiling answered.

"Syaoran's parents are already very rich. Why would they need to take somebody else's money?" I asked, certainly not believing what Meiling is saying.

"You're such a naïve little girl, aren't you? You didn't know that their family business is going down. Soon enough, they might go bankrupt and the only way to solve this problem is for their business to be merged with a strong steady business company which is no other than the Daidouji corporation," Meiling replied arrogantly.

I didn't know what to say at this moment so I just decided to look for some place to sit and calm myself down.

"And the only peaceful way to merge the two rival companies is to marry Syaoran and Tomoyo as soon as possible," Meiling said.

"But, Syaoran and I love each other. And, I think Tomoyo likes someone else," I said, now worried for Tomoyo.

"Do you really want your best friend to be trapped in an unhappy marriage?" Meiling retorted.

"No, of course not," I replied right away.

"I can break Syaoran and Tomoyo's arranged marriage if you want," Meiling said.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" I replied spontaneously.

"But, if Syaoran and Tomoyo won't get married, Mrs. Li's family business would become bankrupt. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I can break their arranged marriage and at the same time, help Mrs. Li's finance in their business. So, there's no need to worry about getting bankrupt," Meiling replied confidently.

"Really? Can you really do that? But, how?" I asked.

"Sakura… I'm no ordinary girl like you. Trust me, I can do it," Meiling replied.

Without thinking, I hugged Meiling because of too much relief and gratitude for her. However, Meiling pushed me hard away from her which in turn made me unbalanced thus making me stagger and fall on the floor.

"Ouch… That hurt… Why did you push me?" I asked, now a bit upset.

"Don't ever touch me with those filthy hands again!" Meiling yelled.

I dusted off my black skirt and quickly stood back up on the floor.

"Just like I said, I will break their marriage and at the same time help Mrs. Li with one condition," Meiling said.

"What condition?" I asked.

"I will only do those things only if you, Sakura will leave this mansion and break up with Syaoran," Meiling said, very determined.

"Why do I have to leave? And why do I have to break up with Syaoran? I love him and he loves me. Mrs. Li and Syaoran want me here. Besides, me staying here wouldn't interfere with the family problems they're having," I replied sternly.

Meiling suddenly chuckled when I said that.

"Do I really have to explain everything to you? Do I really have to say cruel words right in your face?" Meiling asked impatiently.

"Your condition doesn't make sense. So, why don't you explain yourself," I replied.

"You, Sakura are nothing but an annoying sucking poor parasite to the Li family," Meiling blurted out.

"How dare you say that to me?" I exclaimed angrily.

"It's true. You are nothing but an ordinary poor high school girl who just happened to kiss a prince like Syaoran. Syaoran has everything from looks, intelligence, fame, and wealth while you have nothing!" Meiling replied frankly.

"Syaoran doesn't care about material things. He loves me for who I am," I defended.

"You don't belong in Syaoran's world. You don't belong in our world. So, why don't you go back to your own little world and hide there forever?" Meiling said.

"I love him and I promised to be in his side always. I won't break that promise, Meiling," I replied firmly.

"Do you really want his life to be poor and miserable? Do you really want Mrs. Li to lose everything she worked for?" Meiling retorted.

"No," I replied.

"Good… It's simple. If you really love him, you would do anything that's best for him even if it means letting him go. Think about it. Here's my calling card so you can easily inform me when you agreed to do my condition," Meiling said.

"You look good in a waitress uniform," Meiling whispered as she tucked a piece of card in my hands and smiled at me gracefully before she walked out of her room.

It took me a long while to gather my thoughts and alleviate the feeling of shock etched in my face. I took a deep breath and finally decided to go out and serve drinks in the party.

"Sakura, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the house," Syaoran said as I happened to pass by him.

I was still too overwhelmed with the conversation I just had with Meiling that I wasn't able to make up any excuse for not being present a while ago.

"Sakura and I had too much fun picking out the dress I'm going to wear for the party in my room. Time flew by fast but look at how good Sakura is at dressing up! She chose everything I'm wearing now. We had lots of fun, right, Sakura?" Meiling interjected out of the blue.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head silently.

"Oh… so you were just hanging out with Meiling. I was so worried about you. Wait… don't tell me you'll work as a waitress in this party. I already told you that I don't want you straining yourself with all this work," Syaoran said to me.

"I convinced her not to work as waitress anymore and suggested that she'll borrow one of my dresses instead but she refused me. It's such a pity," Meiling interjected.

"I really want to help Mrs. Li. That's all. Please let me do this," I said to Syaoran.

Syaoran can't say no to Sakura whenever she requests something so he just agreed to let her work as a waitress for tonight's party even if he's really against it.

"Look… What do you think about Sakura's pickings, Syaoran?" Meiling asked Syaoran as she turned around to let him see a full view of the dress.

"You look beautiful, Meiling," Syaoran replied.

"Really?" Meiling asked.

However, Syaoran wasn't paying attention to her anymore and was now fooling around with Sakura. Meiling's eyebrow arched higher involuntarily as she watched Syaoran wrapping his arms around Sakura's shoulder before she walked away from them.

"I didn't know you can be fashionable too. I always thought that you only knew unisex clothes like pants and shirts. Good job, Sakura!" Syaoran said humorously.

Syaoran's jokes never fail to crack me up back then. But now, my body was only able to nod as a response.

"Is there something bothering you, Sakura? Are you upset with my joke?" Syaoran asked worriedly when Sakura only nodded at his joke.

I didn't want Syaoran to worry about me so I tried my best to smile and laugh in front of him.

"I fooled you! You really thought that I was upset because of your joke," I lied but I only said that to divert and make him forget of being worried about me.

"That's not funny! You seriously made me worry about getting you upset," Syaoran replied.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Uhh… I got to go back to the kitchen now," I said and dashed all the way to the kitchen.

I spent the rest of the evening being absorbed in offering the best service I can to the guests. I roamed around, carrying with me a tray full of finger foods or glasses filled with wine to be offered to the guests. I saw Mrs. Li smiling to a lot of the guests I certainly don't know as they engaged themselves in a deep conversation. Everywhere I went, men and women whether they looked young, mature, or old were all dressed in elegant gowns, dresses, and tuxedos. Every time I offered a guest a glass of wine, I can't help but notice that every single one of them wore jewelry. Women wore all sorts of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings from gold, silver, white gold, and diamonds to precious stones while men wore expensive looking watches and bracelets in their wrists. Their jewelry glittered altogether as they grouped themselves and chatted about business trips, achievements, and work.

But, what made me stop in my tracks was when I saw Syaoran talking with some strangers and looked at him from head to toe. His hair was now fixed neatly which complimented the structure of his face. He wore a formal black tuxedo paired with a silver neck tie. On his left wrist was a silver men's watch and on his feet, was a pair of shiny black leather shoes.

He was only a few steps away from me but all of a sudden, it feels like he's miles away from me. Why do I feel isolated from him? I looked around and saw strangers dressed in elegant gowns and formal suits. My gaze went back to Syaoran and soon, I realized that he looked the same with those strangers. The way he speaks, the way he moves is the same with Mrs. Li's famous and wealthy guests. He belongs with them. He belongs in a world of fame and luxury. Meiling was right. I don't belong here.

I decided to just go back to the kitchen where there's only few people and stayed there.

"Sakura… thank goodness, I found you," my Dad said out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I just got tired of walking for a while," I replied.

"It's good to rest your feet once in a while. Why don't I just serve these glasses of champagne to them instead? You just stay here," Dad suggested.

I couldn't hold my emotions anymore and just hugged my Dad for comfort as I burst into tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't cry," Dad said comfortingly.

I wasn't able to answer him and just continued sobbing in his arms as my dad patted my back gently.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me now. Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen whenever you want," Dad whispered.

"Thanks dad," I replied gratefully.

My dad wiped my tears with his handkerchief and smiled at me sincerely.

"Happy New Year, dad," I said, now smiling despite my slightly watery eyes.

"Happy New Year, Sakura," Dad replied as he smiled back at me.

After a while, I was finally able to go back to the party and serve some more refills for the guests. A couple minutes later, no one else seemed interested to get some more wine or champagne because the guests are now joining a New Year's countdown. Out of nowhere, someone grasped my hand tight. I was startled but luckily, the tray I was holding on my other hand containing three wine glasses didn't become imbalanced.

"Syaoran!" I said in shock.

Syaoran put my tray on a table and hastily made me follow him all the way to the garden.

"I finally found you, Sakura. Stop playing hide and seek with me anymore," Syaoran said.

"I wasn't playing hide and seek," I replied.

"But, I wasn't able to see you at all after you left me for work. So, I ended up looking for you all over the place. Because of you, I'm now exhausted but it's all worth it, because I found you at last," Syaoran said.

"You found me," I whispered.

The guests shouted a Happy New Year to each other as the band began playing an upbeat song when Syaoran suddenly kissed Sakura passionately outside. A single tear slipped down Sakura's cheek as they expressed their love for each other with a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Touya was able to spend the day in the Li's mansion because he finally finished his report on New Year's Eve.

"Touya Oniisan!" I shouted with joy when I saw him sitting in the living room.

I quickly approached him but to my dismay, I wasn't able to breathe properly because he smells awful.

"You stink," I said frankly as I pinched my nose hard.

"I know. I wasn't able to take a shower for two days straight," Touya replied.

"Wow! You must be tired. Well, do you want me to cook something for you to eat?" I asked.

"That'd be great although I hope I won't suffer from food poisoning after I eat it," Touya answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can cook now?" I yelled.

"Your monstrous scream is making me feel dizzy. Just cook something for me. I need to take a shower," Touya grumbled before going upstairs.

I can't decide whether I'll cook him some seafood noodles or his favorite pancakes so I just cooked both dishes. I finished cooking everything just in time when I saw Touya now approaching the dining room.

"Not bad," Touya commented as he sipped my cooked noodles fast.

"Not bad? It's delicious! I tasted it," I said determinedly.

"Okay… if you say so," Touya replied and began digging my baked pancakes.

Afterwards, I joined my elder brother in watching a basketball game aired on the sports channel.

"What do you want?" Touya asked out of the blue.

"What? Nothing," I replied.

"You don't like watching sports games yet you're watching a basketball game with me now. It's either you did something terrible and you want me to help you out or there's something you want or-" Touya mumbled.

"Okay… okay… you got me," I admitted.

"So, can you tell me whatever you have in mind?" Touya asked.

"I was wondering if we can rent an apartment in town and live there," I blurted out.

"Are you saying that you want me to spend the money I worked so hard for just to pay for rent every month?" Touya retorted.

"I tried not going in that direction because I know you're so strict with your earned money but yeah, that's what I meant," I said frankly.

Touya stared at me with a very skeptical face for a minute.

"Please?" I said.

"I was just joking with you. I was already thinking of moving out ever since we first moved in this mansion. I just don't like it here. It doesn't feel like home," Touya replied.

"So, you'll really pay for our rent and other living expenses?" I asked eagerly.

Touya nodded silently with a slightly worried face then I hugged him to express my gratitude for spending his savings for our family.

"My savings are going to get drained," Touya muttered worriedly.

"Thank you so much Touya oniisan! Don't worry. As soon as I get a stable job in the future, I'll pay back half of the total money you spent for rent and we'll split the monthly rent bill in half when that time comes," I said.

"I know that what you're saying will hardly come true but surprisingly, it comforted me a little bit," Touya replied.

"What? Of course, I'll land a stable job in the future! Don't you believe in your only sister?" I asked.

"You would not want to hear my answer to that question," Touya replied nonchalantly.

Upon hearing that, I instantly sulked on the edge of the couch.

"I'm just kidding! You should get used to it," Touya said.

On the first day of New Year, I mostly spent the day being fooled and mocked by Touya oniisan and Syaoran. Unexpectedly, these two were such good partners at throwing harsh jokes to me and fooling me all day to the point that I was about to cry.

* * *

Before we knew it, time flew by fast and it was now the end of the winter break. Syaoran and I had to go back to school while Meiling had to fly back to Hongkong and continue her education there. Mrs. Li, Syaoran and I went to the airport with Meiling to see her off.

"I'm going to miss you dear. Thank you for visiting us," Mrs. Li said to Meiling as they hugged each other.

"Thank you for welcoming me here. I'll visit as often as I can," Meiling replied to Mrs. Li.

"Take care, Meiling," Syaoran said and patted her shoulder.

All of a sudden, Meiling hugged Syaoran tight.

"I'll miss you Syaoran," Meiling whispered to him.

After their emotional hug, Meiling turned to me and hug me too unexpectedly.

"Take care Meiling," I whispered to her.

"Don't forget to think about our little chat. I'm waiting for your call," Meiling whispered back.

I can't help but feel chills running down my spine as I heard what she whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss hanging out with you Sakura," Meiling said audibly as she broke our hug.

We waved our hands goodbye as Meiling entered the room exclusive for airplane passengers.

Now that school is back, I spent every single day almost like how I used to spend it in the past except for three big changes. One, Syaoran is now the one who wakes me up early every morning in going to school. Two, Syaoran drives me to the maid café after school every weekday and even on weekends. Three, Syaoran helps me in cleaning the mansion and doing laundry every Sunday. We were inseparable everyday and I love every single minute of everyday whenever Syaoran is with me.

"Hey! Do you already have plans for Valentine's Day? We've only got ten days left 'til Valentines. I really have a hard time deciding on what to give Yamazaki for Valentines. Please share some ideas to me," Chiharu asked Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and me before morning classes started.

"Make him some homemade chocolates. I'm sure Yamazaki will love it," Rika suggested eagerly.

"Nah… Chiharu can't possibly make chocolates that will pass Yamazaki's high standards. So, why not just buy commercial chocolates instead?" Naoko said.

"But, chocolates made by someone you love express thoughts of true love more than just buying some chocolates in the market without difficulty," Tomoyo said sincerely.

"What about you, Sakura? Do you like homemade chocolates more?" Chiharu asked.

"Hmmm… Well, yes… I think that making an effort to make chocolate for someone is better," I replied.

Just when my friends were so absorbed in a conversation about chocolates, our homeroom teacher came in making us scramble in getting back to our respective seats.

After lunch, Tomoyo suddenly approached me and asked to talk with me privately.

"I'm so sorry for agreeing on our arranged marriage with Syaoran. I really didn't know at first that Syaoran and you were in a relationship. I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm more worried about you. Because of this marriage, you aren't free to be with someone you really like or perhaps love anymore. Do you have a special someone in your life right now?" I asked.

"I do like someone but he only sees me as his best friend," Tomoyo answered.

"Is that special someone Eriol?" I asked straightforwardly once and for all.

Tomoyo wasn't able to speak for a while until she finally looked me straight in the eyes and said yes.

"But, I don't think he'll ever feel the same way as I do," Tomoyo blurted out.

"Hey, don't say something like that. Did you already confess your feelings for him?" I asked to clarify what really happened when I saw Tomoyo crying in the school festival last year.

"No… I don't have enough courage to confess and the strength to hear his answer if ever I do confess," Tomoyo replied.

"I learned from my experiences with Syaoran that if you truly love someone, you must tell him/her what you feel. I know confessing your love to someone is risky and most of the time, painful. But, what matters most is that you clearly told that person how you feel so you wouldn't have to think about what ifs and be able to live a life without regrets," I said encouragingly.

In the end, Tomoyo decided to confess her feelings towards Eriol on Valentine's Day so I went shopping with Tomoyo during my free time on a Saturday to help her pick the ingredients for her homemade chocolate.

"What do you plan to give Syaoran on Valentine's day?" Tomoyo asked as we looked for ingredients in the supermarket.

"I really don't know what to give him for Valentines because he hates eating anything sweet especially chocolates," I replied worriedly.

After going shopping with Tomoyo, I was now heading to the maid café when I suddenly received a phone call.

"Hello? Touya oniisan, what's up?" I answered the phone.

"I just called you to say some good news!" Touya replied.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"I found an available apartment for rent not so far from my work. I already visited the landlord and toured the apartment. It's spacious and comfortable enough. Plus, I'm sure I can afford to pay its rent every month. So, what do you think?" Touya said.

"I think it's great! If you approve of it, then I would too. Does dad already know about this? When are we moving there?" I asked.

"Yes, Dad knows. I already called him. Hmmm… I still don't know the exact date yet because I don't know when I'll have some time off from work but I'll call you right away when I have found some spare time. So, just start packing our stuff," Touya replied.

"Okay… Just call me whenever it's time," I said as clearly as I could since my voice was starting to break.

"Okay, goodbye. I'm hanging up now," Touya said urgently.

My hand unintentionally lost strength of holding my cell phone thus making it fall on the ground. At first, I thought that the idea of moving out of the mansion was going to be easy but unfortunately, it wasn't. Tears flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks towards the concrete ground as I knelt down on my knees to pick up my cell phone. I was supposed to stand back up again on my own two feet but strangely, my legs were too weak now. Maybe, I thought that moving out was going to be easy because I assumed that Touya would find a place after several long months and if he ever finds a place, he might not like it at all so we'd all end up not moving out from Syaoran's home after all. Touya's phone call just now brought me back to reality that we are indeed going to move out someday and soon, I'll be able to grant Meiling's condition.

I know I'm going to miss Syaoran so much and cry over him for several nights but this is the right thing to do. Even if Meiling didn't tell me to leave their mansion, I should leave and our family should be independent from them someday. I wouldn't want to burden Mrs. Li anymore who already has so many big problems to ponder on. So, I finally wiped away my tears, stand up, and continue walking ahead of the road.

* * *

For me, I once thought that Valentine's Day is simply an ordinary day that is just added with an exchange of chocolates from best friends, couples, and loved ones until I changed my mind with what happened this morning. Just like any other morning, Syaoran and I rode in the car in going to school together. The two of us walked silently towards the school building until Syaoran stopped on his tracks because there was a girl blocking his way. I don't know her name but her face looked familiar.

"Li kun… I wanted my homemade chocolate to be the first chocolate you'll accept on Valentine's Day so please accept this," the girl said, stammering a lot before stretching out her hands which were holding a box of chocolates.

"I like you Li kun!" the girl blurted out, looking down as she stretched out to Syaoran her box of chocolates.

Syaoran lifted the girl's chin to see a glimpse of her face but didn't speak for a moment. The girl stared at Syaoran's eyes nervously.

"I'm sorry but I already have someone special to me," Syaoran answered in a very low, masculine voice.

The girl nodded her head silently as she smiled brightly in front of him even though tears kept running down her face.

"But, will you please still accept this?" the girl pleaded.

"I hate chocolates," Syaoran replied frankly and started walking away from her.

The girl remained standing outside the school building as she held her box of chocolates tight in her hands. I felt very uneasy as I looked at her crying face so I quickly ran to catch up with Syaoran.

"Why did you have to be so cruel to her? You should've just accepted her chocolates!" I yelled at Syaoran angrily.

"But I only said the truth. What's the point of accepting chocolates when I hate it?" Syaoran yelled back at me.

"She worked really hard to make those chocolates. Accepting it is the polite thing to do. Accepting her chocolates means that you appreciate her efforts of making it," I replied.

"I don't want anybody else's chocolates," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran said.

"Just please go back there and accept her chocolates… please," I pleaded.

Finally, Syaoran gave in and went back to get the box of chocolates from the girl outside.

"Thank you," I said when he came back.

Syaoran merely scowled at me as we paced to our respective shoe lockers. I opened my locker to get my indoor school shoes just like any other morning. I looked again at Syaoran and to my surprise, when he opened his shoe locker; plenty of letters are now falling from his shoe locker.

"What a nuisance," Syaoran muttered under his breath as he picked up the fallen letters on the floor.

I approached him hastily and helped him pick up the letters. The letters came in various kinds of paper and colors from pink, red, white, stationeries or simply a folded bond paper. When I glanced at his locker, there were already too many boxes of chocolates placed messily inside that his shoes can be hardly seen from the outside. Syaoran immediately went to a nearby trash bin carrying with him all the letters when I told him to stop just in time.

"You shouldn't just throw their letters like that. They must have been thinking about what to write in that letter all night and threw a lot of scratched papers on the floor before finally getting the right words for you to read this Valentine's Day," I convinced.

"I don't want anybody else's letters," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" I asked because his voice was inaudible.

"I said fine… I won't throw it," Syaoran replied and stuffed all the letters in his bag.

"Include all of this too," I said and pointed out the chocolates inside his locker.

"Fine," Syaoran said grudgingly.

Indeed, today wasn't just any other ordinary day but it was a really special romantic day. I see girls personally give their chocolates to the guys they admire in the lobby. Our class gave chocolates and flowers to our teachers and we took a class picture together before a teacher's class period ends. During lunch time, Tomoyo and Rika gave me chocolates too. Naoko, Chiharu, and I wanted to give our circle of friends some chocolates each, just like Tomoyo and Rika did. But, the three of us unfortunately have poor skills in cooking unlike Tomoyo and Rika.

"Both of your chocolates are too delicious! I don't know which is better," Chiharu said happily.

"Chiharu chan, were you already able to give your chocolates to Yamazaki?" Rika asked.

Chiharu shook her head worriedly making us laugh at her expression altogether.

"I'm scared that Yamazaki will just criticize me badly for my chocolate," Chiharu reasoned.

"Even if you do get criticized, I know for sure that Yamazaki will be so happy that he received a chocolate from you. The two of you have been childhood friends since then until you admitted your feelings for each other last year," Naoko said.

"What? Where did you get that from? Yamazaki and I are just friends," Chiharu replied.

"Stop denying it Chiharu. You already know you can't lie convincingly," Naoko said.

"Yup… we heard you and Yamazaki had a date last New Year's Eve," Rika said teasingly.

"In the middle of the exploding fireworks in the sky, you shouted your love for each other," Naoko added.

"Stop it!" Chiharu yelled, embarrassed.

"Where are my chocolates?" Yamazaki asked out of the blue as he approached our group.

"I didn't have time to make any," Chiharu answered firmly.

Chiharu's eyes widened as she stared at us and warned us to zip our mouths.

"It's inside her lunch bag!" Naoko exclaimed.

The rest of my friends were busy teasing Chiharu when I lightly pushed my elbow to Tomoyo's side. Tomoyo quickly noticed it and the two of us moved to a more private corner in the classroom.

"So, did you already give your chocolates to Eriol?" I whispered.

"No… I'm still undecided," Tomoyo whispered.

"So, you haven't confessed to him yet either. Well, whatever you decide. I'll support you," I said sincerely.

"Thanks Sakura," Tomoyo replied, smiling.

"Fighting! Give your best shot Tomoyo!" I whispered energetically.

Afterwards, Tomoyo and I went back to our seat. To my dismay, I couldn't sit on my chair because Syaoran was already there sitting comfortably.

"Get off my seat," I said.

However, Syaoran didn't move even an inch.

"I won't get up from your seat until you give me my chocolate," Syaoran replied calmly.

"I don't have any," I said.

"You're just joking with me, right?" Syaoran asked.

I stared at him with a solemn face and shook my head.

"But, today is Valentine's Day. Girlfriends are supposed to give homemade chocolate to their boyfriends and you are my girlfriend so give me my chocolate that you're hiding right now," Syaoran said impatiently.

"But, I really don't have any. I know that you hate eating anything sweet so I didn't make any chocolate for you at all," I replied.

Instead of getting up from my chair, Syaoran suddenly shook my bag making all of my things placed inside fall on my desk and some on the floor. His eyes examined carefully everything that fell but there wasn't a box of chocolates or pieces of chocolates that fell.

Everyone else in the class stared at us when they noticed the noise caused by my things falling on the floor.

"Are you happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I really thought that you were hiding some chocolates in your bag," Syaoran replied.

I picked up my things hastily because classes are going to resume in the next few minutes.

"Just go back to your seat," I muttered exasperatingly to Syaoran when he reached over for my pencil on the floor.

"This is my fault. I should be the one picking all of these," Syaoran replied.

"Just please go back to your seat. I can handle this," I said as I snatched my pencil from his grasp.

Thanks to Eriol and Tomoyo, I was able to finish picking up everything on the floor fast and was still able to arrange all my things inside my bag before our teacher came in.

When classes ended, Syaoran hurried in leaving the classroom and waited in the car for Sakura, so that he could offer her a ride in going to the maid café and at the same time, apologize for his actions in the car. But, Sakura completely ignored him and just walked briskly on the lanes.

While everyone else in the classroom already left, Eriol remained because he was tasked to do the classroom cleaning assignment for this week. Tomoyo stood behind the classroom door, panicking, as she clutched her blue box of chocolates tight in one hand. Tomoyo placed her hand against her chest as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

_ "Just enter the classroom and talk to Eriol,"_ Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo peeked carefully through the little glass pane on the classroom sliding door and saw Eriol busy sweeping the floor.

_ "But, he's still cleaning. I shouldn't disturb someone who is cleaning,"_ Tomoyo thought.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo peeked at the classroom again and saw Eriol erasing the writings on the blackboard.

_ "I can do this! I will simply approach him just like I always do and give him the chocolates I made. Then, I'm going to confess,"_ Tomoyo thought as she balled her fists for courage.

_ "Ahh! I'm too nervous to do this! What should I do?"_ Tomoyo thought as she felt her heart racing faster by the second.

Just then, the classroom door slid open, startling Tomoyo to the core. Eriol was also startled when he saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing back here? Did you forget something in the classroom?" Eriol asked.

"Uhhh… yes… right… I think I forgot something," Tomoyo replied and quickly hid the box behind her back.

Tomoyo went back to her seat, pretending to search for something from under her desk while Eriol started arranging his books inside his bag.

"Were you able to find what you forgot?" Eriol asked.

"Uhhh… I didn't forget anything after all…my mistake," Tomoyo replied.

"Good… Well, see you tomorrow! Happy Valentine's Day Tomoyo! Too bad, you didn't have any chocolates for me this year," Eriol said and began pacing to the classroom door.

Just when Eriol slid the door open, Tomoyo suddenly caught his hand making Eriol turn back around.

"Hmmm?" Eriol asked.

"I think I forgot something important after all," Tomoyo said.

"Okay… do you want me to help you look for it?" Eriol suggested.

"No… I don't need to look for it anymore because I see it right now," Tomoyo replied.

Eriol turned his head to see if there were any stray notebooks, ball pens, or any school stuff left in the classroom but there were none.

"I don't see any school things left in the classroom. Are you sure you don't want to look for it?" Eriol asked once more.

"No… the truth is I came back here because I forgot to give you this," Tomoyo said and showed to Eriol a box of chocolates tied with a blue ribbon.

"Really? These are for me?" Eriol clarified.

Tomoyo nodded her head silently.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. You're really the best! I thought you forgot me this Valentine's Day but you never did," Eriol said merrily and hugged Tomoyo.

"I could never forget you," Tomoyo replied as they hugged each other dearly.

"Of course, you could never forget your own best friend. I'm so sorry for doubting you, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered in her ear.

After hugging each other, Eriol patted Tomoyo's head happily as Tomoyo forced a smile on her face. Eriol zipped his bag open and carefully placed Tomoyo's box of chocolates inside.

"Do you want to go together in going out of the school building?" Eriol asked.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied.

Soon, Eriol and Tomoyo are now walking in the quiet lobby silently until Eriol noticed Tomoyo abruptly stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo? Are you sure you didn't forget something in the classroom?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I'm sure that I didn't forget anything in the classroom," Tomoyo answered.

"Good, let's go," Eriol said.

"I forgot to tell you something important, Eriol," Tomoyo muttered.

"Okay… you can just tell me while we're walking," Eriol replied and continued walking ahead.

Tomoyo wanted to follow Eriol but it felt like her feet were now rooted on the floor. She watched Eriol walking farther and farther away from where she is standing now that it made her felt scared of losing him from her sight.

"I LOVE YOU, ERIOL!" Tomoyo shouted out loud.

Eriol abruptly stopped on his tracks.

"And not just as my best friend… I know that you only see me as your best friend but I can't keep these feelings to myself any longer. Will you please say something to me?" Tomoyo blurted out.

However, Tomoyo's question was only met by a nerve wracking silence. Tomoyo waited for Eriol to speak out but he didn't.

"I'm so sorry for crossing the line," Tomoyo said before running as fast as she could and momentarily passed by Eriol without looking at him as she broke into tears.

Eriol's eyes saw Tomoyo flash right before his eyes when she ran past him. He wanted to chase after her but his body seemed numb as of that moment until she heard the sorrowful sound of Tomoyo's cry.

Tomoyo walked aimlessly on the school grounds as she herself couldn't believe that she has now effectively ruined their friendship. She wanted to stop herself from crying but her eyes seemed to not obey her mind at all.

All of a sudden, she felt something wrap around her shoulders.

"Don't go," Eriol whispered as he hugged Tomoyo on her back.

"I'm so sorry but I can't lie to myself anymore. Now, I guess our friendship is over since I crossed the line," Tomoyo whispered as tears kept breaking free from her eyes.

"I'm glad you crossed the line, Tomoyo," Eriol replied.

"There's nothing to be happy about when I just ruined the most important thing left between us," Tomoyo said, her voice cracking badly.

Eriol rested his head against Tomoyo's shoulder to hide his slightly watery eyes.

"I was such a coward after that kiss we had. But, I can't lie to myself anymore either. I crossed the line too, Tomoyo," Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo's eyes widened for a moment upon hearing Eriol's words.

"I love you more, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered.

Tomoyo entangled Eriol's arms and turned to face him bravely with her tear stricken face. Eriol bowed down his head because he felt so embarrassed to Tomoyo. However, Tomoyo lifted his chin, slowly revealing Eriol's angelic face now fully flushed.

"Why did you have to make me wait for so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you completely if I told you what I truly feel and you didn't feel the same way," Eriol replied honestly.

"You owe me a lot for making me cry a bucket of tears all this time," Tomoyo said.

"I'll start making up for all the tears you cried for me right now," Eriol replied and suddenly kissed Tomoyo sweetly.

Tomoyo kissed Eriol back as he stroked her hair and grasped her waist tight. As they kissed each other, Eriol and Tomoyo felt like the clock stopped ticking and world stopped turning as they wished for this moment not to end.

* * *

Instead of going straight home, Syaoran decided to stop by in various shops. First, he bought a big bouquet of pink roses. He chose the color pink because he noticed that Sakura loves wearing something pink. Next, he went to a cake shop and bought Sakura's favorite strawberry cake. Lastly, Syaoran entered the ice cream shop where Syaoran first took Sakura when she was all upset with him for not going to school one day and for getting zero in a Math quiz. Syaoran decided to buy a half gallon of strawberry ice cream for Sakura.

"She'll definitely cry tears of joy with all of this and regret not making me any chocolate for Valentine's Day," Syaoran said, grinning sheepishly as he sat comfortably in the living room couch.

He was going to surprise Sakura by the time she arrives from work at approximately 10:30 in the evening. So, he hid his bouquet of flowers at the bottom of the couch and placed the strawberry cake with the written words "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura" in icing on the table. On the other hand, the ice cream he bought was placed inside the freezer and Syaoran thought that the ice cream will just be his ultimate surprise for this special evening.

_"It looks like something is missing with this cake,"_ Syaoran thought seriously.

Out of the blue, Syaoran went to the kitchen and luckily found two red birthday candles inside a drawer. Syaoran hastily went back to the living room and inserted the two candles in the center.

_ "I'm just going to lit this up later when it's almost 10:30,"_ Syaoran thought cleverly and waited restlessly on the couch.

Finally, the short hand pointed the number 10 and the long hand pointed towards the number 6 on the clock. Syaoran hurriedly lit the candles and turned off the lights in the living room before lying back on the couch.

Syaoran pretended to be in a deep slumber on the couch but his senses were fully awake. Several minutes passed but Syaoran never heard the door unlock.

"Of all days, why does she have to be stuck in traffic now? I hate the traffic!" Syaoran said angrily as he kept staring at the clock which is now ticking at 10:45.

The clock continuously ticked every second until it is now pointing at 11:00. Syaoran yawned involuntarily so he slapped his face to make himself awake in the middle of the night.

"Why is she taking so long?" Syaoran said impatiently as he sipped a cup of coffee.

The candles were now very short so Syaoran just decided to blow off the flame and remove the burned candles. Syaoran stared at the cake blankly for who knows how long. When he looked up to glance at the clock hanging on the wall, he was so shocked to see that it was now twelve midnight.

_ "Sakura never went home this late,"_ Syaoran thought skeptically.

_"Did I fell asleep in the middle? Crap! Sakura must have already gone upstairs without noticing me!"_ Syaoran thought in panic.

At once, Syaoran dashed to Sakura's bedroom to wake her up and celebrate with her Valentine's Day even if it's a little too late.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry for what happened during lunch," Syaoran said as he approached Sakura's bedroom.

But, Sakura wasn't there to accept his apology anymore. Instead of seeing Sakura lying on the bed, a red box was now resting on top of the sheets. Under the red box was a piece of pink stationery folded into two. Syaoran picked the stationery hesitantly and began reading it.

_"I'm sorry for making you disappointed and angry today, Syaoran. But, the truth is I lied. Your intuition was right. I did make chocolates for you. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_You may be wondering why I'm not saying this to you personally now. But, I just realized that I'm not ready for a serious relationship with you. You and I fight all the time. I'm tired. I think it's best for the both of us to be apart now._

–_Sakura-"_

Syaoran opened the red box and saw that there were indeed chocolates placed inside. He took a piece of heart shaped chocolate and took a bite of it even though he hated eating chocolates. He expected it to taste sweet but it wasn't. Sakura's chocolate tasted bittersweet.

**Rainvilla: **It took 3 days straight for me to finish this. Whew! So, please do review. While writing this chapter, I was inspired by Avril Lavigne's new album songs, 4 Real and Goodbye. I was also inspired by a lot of secondhand serenade songs. So, how was it? If there are names switched again or typos, kindly inform me so I can edit it. Feel free to write what you feel through your reviews… I heart you readers…


	16. when we listen to the beat of our hearts

**Rainvilla: **Here it comes again… my procrastination problem in writing…I can hardly start writing this chapter. Procrastination + Writer's mind block + menstrual cramps aren't a good combination at all. Sorry for the late update readers. But, I'll try my best to bring out again my passion in writing Imperfection. I must not let this story be hanging and left forgotten by rainvilla. Fighting!

**Chapter 16: When We Listen to the Beat of our Hearts**

Syaoran hid behind the couch when the clock struck at 10:30 in the evening as he held a big bouquet of pink roses behind his back. The strawberry cake he carefully laid on the table was now almost invisible in Syaoran's sight when he turned off the lights. At last, the moment has come. Soon, Syaoran heard the doorknob click open and the sound of the door now squeaking slowly. He peeked cautiously and saw a shadow being reflected against the moonlight. In a split second, the lights went on. Syaoran immediately jumped up excitedly from behind the couch.

Syaoran expected Sakura to scream in fright when he suddenly jumped from behind the couch but Sakura didn't. Her face remained composed and very calm.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura," Syaoran said sincerely as he revealed to Sakura a bouquet of pink roses.

Syaoran expected Sakura to cry tears of joy because of being too moved by his romantic surprise but Sakura didn't cry either. Instead, Sakura smiled at Syaoran with her usual, sweet, innocent smile.

"Aren't you surprised?" Syaoran asked, bewildered with Sakura's unanticipated reactions.

However, no words came out of Sakura's mouth. Sakura answered Syaoran's question merely with a smile.

"I'm really sorry for messing your things this lunch, Sakura. I just wanted to have some of your homemade chocolates so bad that I did that on an impulse. You know how impulsive I can be, right?" Syaoran said regretfully.

All of a sudden, Sakura showed to Syaoran a red box.

"Is this for me?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

Sakura nodded silently. Syaoran untied the ribbon and opened the box revealing plenty of heart shaped chocolates inside.

"I was right! You did make chocolates for me this Valentine's Day and just hid it from me too well!" Syaoran exclaimed victoriously.

Syaoran wanted to thank Sakura by giving her a hug. He began pacing to where Sakura is and can't wait to embrace her in his arms. However, whenever Syaoran takes one step closer to Sakura, Sakura would also take one step away from him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Syaoran asked.

But, Sakura didn't answer. Sakura was smiling a while ago but now, she looked at Syaoran with a vulnerable frightened face.

Syaoran's patience was now at its limit from Sakura's silence so he just ran as fast as he could towards Sakura. Luckily, he was able to catch her hand.

"Talk to me, please," Syaoran muttered as he glanced at Sakura's face.

However, Sakura didn't utter a single word. Surprisingly, tears began falling freely down her face.

"Please don't cry," Syaoran muttered frantically and reached out to hold her hand.

Syaoran intertwined his fingers with Sakura's hand and felt closer to her once again when he felt her smooth, soft palm against his. Syaoran was now enjoying the warmth coming from her hand until his fingers suddenly felt free and strangely cold. Syaoran glanced at his hand to find out the reason of what just happened and was stunned to see that Sakura's hand is now slowly disintegrating into fine dust.

"What's happening? Something's wrong, Sakura," Syaoran said in panic as he stroked her face.

Surprisingly, not only Sakura's hand is now turning into dust but also her face. Her cheeks suddenly became missing as fine sparkling dusts floated in the air. Syaoran unintentionally dropped Sakura's box of chocolates on the floor as he tried to rationalize what's happening.

"Don't panic. We'll figure this out together," Syaoran said comfortingly and hugged Sakura tight.

Syaoran can feel the heat rising as he hugged Sakura. He didn't want to break loose of his embrace to Sakura but he also figured that he needed to calm her down. So, Syaoran broke his hug and gazed at Sakura's eyes instead. Sakura's eyes reflected sorrow and fear.

"Don't be afraid," Syaoran muttered comfortingly.

Before he knew whether he calmed down Sakura or not, Sakura's body suddenly burst into fine dust, sparkling brightly as it floated in thin air.

Syaoran's face cringed every now and then involuntarily with his eyes shut tight. Beads of tears formed in the corners of his eyes all of a sudden. Then, Syaoran abruptly sat up straight on the bed with his eyes now wide open.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream," Syaoran murmured to himself.

However, when Syaoran heaved a long sigh, he noticed that he was now embracing a red box in his arms. Syaoran gasped in shock when he realized that the chocolates inside the box he's now holding is exactly the same with the chocolates he dreamt.

Soon, he noticed that there was something inside his curled fist. Syaoran hesitantly stretched his fingers and found a piece of crumpled paper. As soon as he saw a glimpse of the crumpled piece of paper, memories of what happened last night flashed back in his mind. Syaoran realized that he fell asleep in Sakura's bedroom instead of his own.

"This letter can't be true," Syaoran murmured.

But, when his eyes fixated on the dressing table, there wasn't a single bottle of lotion, face powder, nor cologne placed on the table. His eyes traveled to Sakura's study table but there were no more piled books and notebooks on top. Lastly, Syaoran swung Sakura's closet door open and merely saw hangers inside with no clothes hanged on it.

_"Sakura must have just woken up earlier than me and is now eating breakfast,"_ Syaoran thought to himself determinedly.

Syaoran dashed all the way downstairs and rushed to the dining room but when he arrived there, the only thing he saw were two plates of English breakfast left untouched.

Syaoran completely forgot about breakfast and just showered hastily before ordering his personal driver to give him a ride to her mother's office.

"Did you tell Sakura to move out of our house?" Syaoran asked furiously once he passed through her mom's annoying secretary blocking the door.

"Syaoran! I already told you not to barge in my office whenever you just want to," Mrs. Li said and scolded her secretary for not tightening security.

"Just answer my question fast! Did you tell Sakura to move out just like that?" Syaoran exclaimed in fury.

"Absolutely no! I will never ask Sakura to move out of our house. She's already like a daughter to me," Mrs. Li replied.

"Then, why did Sakura move out last night?" Syaoran asked.

"Didn't she inform you?" Mrs. Li asked back.

"Inform me of what? Tell me what exactly?" Syaoran exclaimed, now running out of patience.

"Sakura and her family were already planning to move out since last week. They told me about their decision and asked my permission for them to leave and move into a rented apartment a couple of days ago. I'm quite surprised that Sakura didn't tell you. You and Sakura seemed to be kind of friends now," Mrs. Li replied.

Now, Syaoran is even more upset with Sakura for not telling him about moving out of their house.

"And you just let her leave like that without even trying to stop her by convincing Sakura and her family to stay?" Syaoran asked.

"Hey! I tried my very best to stop her from leaving our home. But, Sakura and her family seemed final with their decision when they told me. There was nothing I can do to stop them from moving out. And, why are you so concerned about Sakura moving out? I thought you hated Sakura and didn't want her to be your personal assistant in the first place?" Mrs. Li replied.

Syaoran was left speechless for a moment.

"It's none of your business. Well, do you know where Sakura's family lives now?" Syaoran asked.

"Unfortunately, I got too carried away with my feelings when Sakura told me they were moving out soon that I wasn't able to ask that information from any of them," Mrs. Li replied regretfully.

"Why not just contact Sakura and ask her their home address if you want to visit her?" Mrs. Li suggested.

Syaoran followed his mom's advice and tried calling Sakura's cell phone when he arrived home a lot of times but she never picked up. All of a sudden, Syaoran left the mansion without even asking his personal driver for a ride.

* * *

I was finally able to unpack my things and place my clothes in my new closet this Saturday morning. I was busy organizing and arranging my bedroom until I stopped abruptly when I happened to glance at the clock.

"What? It's already 11 in the morning? I wonder if I can arrive there on time!" I exclaimed before I hastily grabbed my coat and bag in heading out of our newly rented apartment.

In the past, I wasn't so worried about being late in going to work because the Li's mansion is not so far from the café. But, since I'm now living near Tokyo, the streets are usually under a heavy traffic and as a matter of fact, my apartment is now much farther from where I work and study.

"May I take your order sir?" I asked the unattended customer on a far corner in the café.

The customer who was wearing a hooded jacket wasn't able to answer me right away and just bowed down his head while he enumerated his order.

"I'm so sorry but can you repeat what you just said, sir? I can't clearly hear what you're saying," I said.

I wanted him to look up at me as he ordered so that his voice will be clearer and more audible for me to hear. But, he just made his voice louder instead of simply looking up, making other customers stare at him. When he handed the menu back, I saw a glimpse of his face but I couldn't really see most of his features because of his hood and pair of black sunglasses the customer is wearing.

"I'll be right back," I said before leaving his table.

At last, evening came and my shift finally ended. I stepped inside the bus and sat on a vacant seat near the bus driver in going home. After about an hour and a half, I stepped out of the bus and was now walking along a narrow path. There was only single lamp post lighting up the narrow street making the street dark and look a bit scary. I was feeling very anxious as I continued walking on the street and was now shivering involuntarily.

I don't know why but I just feel like someone is watching me. Is there someone secretly following me? I turned around to see if there is anyone walking behind me but there was no one. Maybe, it's just my imagination. I really have to be braver in walking along dark streets.

Suddenly, I heard a clattering noise out of nowhere. I turned my head once again and gasped in fright to see a man dressed in a hooded sweater now standing not so far behind me.

Isn't he the guy in the café a while ago? Oh my goodness! Someone is really stalking me! I ran as fast as I could towards the apartment building.

He's running after me! I bet he's one of those creepy otaku guys who are addicted to anime and fantasize about maid girls all the time. God, please keep me safe from this weirdo! I climbed the staircase in a hurry as I glanced nervously at the man now running on the flight of stairs not so far below me.

I panicked uncontrollably as I looked for the keys inside my bag while hearing footsteps stomping on the stairs. Before I knew it, the strange man was now running towards me. Just when I was about to open the door, he caught my hand firmly. I screamed in fright and attempted to escape by kicking the strange man in the knees.

"Stop it!" the strange man yelled and suddenly locked my hands firmly by grasping it onto the wall.

"Go away, you pervert stalker!" I shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert stalker!" the strange man yelled.

"If you're not a pervert stalker, then why the hell do you follow me to my apartment and treat me like this? Get lost!" I shouted angrily although it was not so convincing because my voice was cracking a bit from too much fear.

I tried my best to escape from his grasp but his grip was too tight. I tried kicking him away but the man in the hooded jacket would just budge easily from it without even getting slightly hit. Unexpectedly, he lifted his one hand, releasing my other hand from his grasp. I used this opportunity to escape and tried to force my other hand out from his grasp but I couldn't release my other hand. So, I just decided to punch him so that he'll be unconscious for a moment or at the very least feel pain and accidentally weaken his grip with my other hand. But, before I was able to target his face, the strange man unexpectedly slid his hood down and took off his sunglasses that made me unable to punch his face anymore.

"It's me, Sakura," Syaoran muttered and quickly loosened his grip.

"I deeply apologize for taking such drastic measures just to find you," Syaoran said.

Syaoran and I merely stared at each other silently for several moments before I snapped out from being mesmerized in seeing his face and quickly found a way to escape from him.

I slammed the door shut and locked the door as soon as I got inside the apartment.

"Sakura! Please! Let's talk for just a minute!" Syaoran shouted while knocking on my door nonstop.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" I yelled frustratingly as I leaned against the door.

Several minutes passed by but Syaoran never stopped knocking my door and convincing me to open up the door. I decided to stay away from the door to prevent myself from getting tempted from opening the door. My legs suddenly felt weak making me fall on the floor. I hesitantly reached for my cell phone inside my bag and dialed the number printed on a card.

"I already left the mansion yesterday and broke up with Syaoran. You must do what you promised me," I said to Meiling on the phone.

"Well done, Miss Kinomoto. But, how can I be so sure that you're not lying to me?" Meiling asked skeptically.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm now living in a rented apartment far from Syaoran's home and I already broke up with him last night," I insisted.

"I won't grant your request if you won't give me some proof," Meiling said.

"I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth. Listen carefully," I said and went back to the doorstep to let Meiling listen to Syaoran shouting behind my door.

"Sakura! Please open the door! Please! I beg you! You can't just end our relationship like this! You're being unfair!" Syaoran pleaded as he stubbornly kept on knocking the door.

"Please… just let me see your face one more time," Syaoran begged.

The only thing I can do now was cover my mouth to prevent myself from talking to Syaoran. I wept silently while listening to Syaoran's sorrowful voice as I felt my heart slowly breaking into pieces.

"Come on! I know you're upset with me. But, I also know that you can't stand the two of us being apart this way. So, please let's just talk this out and mend this petty fight, alright?" Syaoran said sincerely.

Meiling clearly heard Syaoran yelling such pitiful words on the phone.

"Are you satisfied now?" I whispered on the phone.

"I didn't expect you to act this fast. I can say I'm quite impressed with you Ms. Kinomoto," Meiling replied.

"I already did what you asked from me. Let's just get to the point. Please, just come back here in Japan and break Tomoyo's arranged marriage. And, don't forget to help Syaoran's family," I said.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get so excited missy. I still have a lot of things to settle with my parents in here," Meiling replied.

"But, you promised me that if I did all these things, you can help Syaoran's life go back to normal," I insisted.

"I did say that but I didn't say I can do it in a blink of an eye. Just wait, alright? And don't you dare open that door or else our deal is off!" Meiling said before hanging up.

I chose to completely distract myself from Syaoran by enjoying preparing and cooking a delicious supper for myself. Unfortunately, I'm alone in the apartment tonight because Touya had to stay overnight in the office while my dad is also staying over in the university to catch up with his missed work as a professor. After about forty five minutes of being busy in the kitchen, the dishes are finally sizzling hot and smelling yummy on our small dining table.

"Itadakimasu!" I said happily and was just about to grab my spoon when I heard the splashing sound of raindrops falling heavily against the roof.

I thought that I'd completely forgotten my worries as long as I immersed myself in cooking my favorite seafood noodles. But, the sound of the heavy rain just made me worry about Syaoran even more. Syaoran must be feeling terribly cold outside and he must be starving now at this time of the night. Amidst the noisy monotonous sound of raindrops falling on the ground, I listened intently for any other sound coming outside. Unexpectedly, I couldn't hear Syaoran yelling anymore. I paced towards the doorstep and was shocked to not hear any faint sound of knocking on my door.

_"Syaoran must have been tired knocking all day and just decided to take a break,"_ I thought and decided to go back to the dining table.

Somehow, not hearing Syaoran's voice made me feel more uneasy. I can't stop thinking and worrying about him.

_What if he's fallen ill due to starvation or maybe from too much cold outside? But, Meiling warned me to never open my door or else our deal is off. But, what if Syaoran is very sick right now? _

I can't even lift my spoon to start eating supper because my mind was too boggled with worrying about Syaoran's current condition and Meiling's warning. I couldn't stand imagining Syaoran now sitting outside my door, hungry and cold. Meiling isn't here as of the moment and letting him get inside technically isn't against the rules because I am merely being a kind neighbor to a person in need.

I rushed towards the door and hastily unlocked the door open. But, by the time I opened the door, there was no one waiting outside my door. Syaoran wasn't there sitting nor standing outside my door anymore.

"Syaoran! Where are you?" I shouted as I glanced left and right in the hallway.

But, Syaoran wasn't there wandering in the hallways anymore. All of a sudden, an inexplicable pain struck inside me that instantly made me cry. When I saw that Syaoran wasn't there waiting outside my door anymore, I just realized how much I really miss him. I miss seeing his mischievous smile. I miss his cheesiness. I miss his corny jokes. I miss spending every minute of my life with him. I realized that I'm not a strong girl I thought I was after all. I'm just a girl who fell in love with this incredibly amazing guy even though I don't belong in his world.

I dashed all the way downstairs as my eyes searched for him desperately. But, when I reached the ground floor, he wasn't there. I can't help but fall on my knees as I wept uncontrollably.

"I'm too late. Why does it have to be like this?" I blamed myself as tears kept falling on the floor.

"I guess, some things aren't just meant to be," I murmured to myself as I slowly got up on my feet.

My eyesight was now cloudy so I carefully rubbed my eyes to wipe away my tears. As soon as my eyesight was clear again, I glanced at the heavy rainfall outside the apartment building. Just when I was about to give up searching for him and decided to head back to the apartment, my eyes happened to fix on a stranger standing outside without even an umbrella.

"How reckless… There's a perfectly good shade in this building. Why not just wait for the rain to stop in here before walking on the street if you don't have an umbrella?" I muttered as I continued to watch the stranger getting soaked in the rain.

All I could see was his back because he was facing the other way. I noticed that his sweater had a hood for at least sheltering his head from getting very soaked in the rain. But, surprisingly, he just let his hood slip down his neck and didn't think of using it instead. That stranger must simply be stupid or maybe he just purposefully wants to get sick. Either way, his action is very reckless for his health.

I wanted to advise to that reckless stranger that it's better if he just stayed inside the apartment's ground floor first until the rain stopped. But, I was hesitant because he is a stranger and he may find me nosy if I said that until I suddenly recognized his auburn hair and gray hooded sweater.

"Baka! Getting yourself wet in the rain will just get you sick! Don't you even know that?" I yelled furiously.

The man suddenly turned around to face my direction. I can't help but gasped when I finally saw a glimpse of Syaoran's face.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said.

"Did you come here to see me? Can we please just get back together? Is this simply about those chocolates? I promise, I'll stop being childish and become a real man for you," Syaoran asked.

"Baka! I didn't come here to see you! You and I are over!" I shouted and at the same time stammered awfully.

"You're lying. I know a simple fact that will keep me from getting fooled with your lies. I know you still love me, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"I already told you, I'm tired! I can't stand being in a relationship with you any longer!" I insisted as I tried to control my tears from falling down my eyes.

"You can never fool me with your stupid lies, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"You're really an idiot for standing under the rain like that, aren't you? You're a complete idiot! You're troublesome as always! Do you really want to catch a cold or even worse, pneumonia?" I shouted furiously.

"You're right! I am a complete idiot standing under the rain who wants to catch a cold or any freaking disease if that's the only way I could get you to talk to me and get us back together!" Syaoran yelled.

Without thinking, I stepped outside the apartment building and came running to where Syaoran is.

"Stop this foolishness now!" I exclaimed impatiently and tried pulling him towards the apartment building.

"I'm staying here until you promise me that you and I will talk about us," Syaoran said stubbornly.

I attempted to drag him by pulling his arms again but to no avail, I was now soaked in the rain and I can't even drag him because he was far stronger than me.

"There's nothing to talk about, Syaoran. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm over you?" I shouted frustratingly.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're still not over me?" Syaoran shouted back and suddenly lifted me up way too easily.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I protested.

I hit his shoulders with all my strength and struggled in releasing myself from his grasp until he suddenly pressed his lips against mine and began kissing me. I tried forcing my way out by hitting his shoulders more but it didn't work. Soon, Syaoran began kissing me passionately which gradually melted my self control until I completely lost a hold of myself. I can't help kissing him back while running my fingers roughly across his soaking wet auburn hair and my legs securely wrapped around his hips as his hands held me up. I can feel raindrops continuously wetting my hair and penetrating through my clothes all the way under my skin. Our bodies were cold and soaking wet under the heavy rain but our lips remained warm as we poured out all these mixed emotions with a kiss.

"Now, can you still say that you're over me?" Syaoran asked when he broke our kiss.

I was left completely speechless and was merely almost breathless as of this moment. There was nothing but a long silence between us as Syaoran carried me in his arms in going back to my apartment.

"Where's your bedroom?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

I pointed the door to the left without even thinking what I just implied.

"Wait! Why are we going to my bedroom? Please, don't do this to me! I'm not yet ready!" I exclaimed in panic as I held onto the wall near my bedroom door.

"Let's do it now. We have to do it. We're losing precious time, Sakura," Syaoran replied seriously and began removing my clutched fingers on the wall.

"Please, don't do this," I begged but Syaoran and I have already entered my bedroom.

Before I knew it, I was now being carefully laid on my bed. All of a sudden, Syaoran began taking off his dripping wet shirt. Then, he unbuckled his belt and began sliding his pants down. My body was completely frozen as I rested on my bed while I see Syaoran now pacing towards me with only his boxers on. All of a sudden, Syaoran gently pressed his hand against my forehead and began leaning closer to me. Afterwards, his fingers were now stroking my cheek gently. Then, he lightly caressed my neck. My heart felt like it was going to explode when his hands lingered on my neck for a long moment. Every part of my body which he touched, my forehead, cheek, and neck felt like it was now burning up.

"Syaoran, please," I muttered, gasping for air.

However, Syaoran didn't seem to hear me at all and just stared at me with those amber eyes. I closed my eyes shut because I was too afraid of what he was going to do next.

"Thank goodness, you don't have a fever after getting completely soaked in the rain because of me," Syaoran said out of the blue.

At once, I opened my eyes in confusion and looked around. Instead of being too close to me, Syaoran was now looking through the clothes inside my closet.

"Change into these clothes so that you won't catch a cold," Syaoran said and tossed some random clothes to me.

"Ahahahah! Okay! Got it! I never catch a cold so easily. Don't worry about me," I replied hastily as I sighed in relief.

"Your temperature seems fine but your face looks awfully reddish, Sakura. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh! My face! Uhhh… it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" I replied with a mix of nervous laughter to relieve my tension.

_"What the hell was I thinking? Of course, Syaoran would never do that kind of thing,"_ I thought as I tried to lock up those dirty thoughts in a tiny box inside my mind.

"What about you? Your clothes are all wet. I'll just let you borrow clothes from Touya oniisan. Just wait here," I said worriedly.

"There's no need. I brought some clothes in my bag," Syaoran replied.

"What did you just say? What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"I just said I have my own clothes," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Why would someone bring clothes on such an ordinary day? Oh my! Are you trying to stay here longer or even worse, sleep over here?" I asked in panic.

"If that's what you want, I can stay here," Syaoran replied coolly.

"That's not what I mean! You absolutely cannot stay here because I forbid you to stay here! Besides, if Touya oniisan finds out that I let you, a guy enter our apartment this late at night when I'm alone, I'm dead for sure!" I exclaimed.

But, Syaoran merely nodded absentmindedly.

"Hey! I can't decide which kind or color of bra or panties you like here. There are just too many kinds to choose from," Syaoran said out of the blue.

My eyes widened in shock as I quickly shut the drawer for my delicates.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! How dare you peek at my underwear?" I yelled furiously.

"Jeez… Relax… I was just trying to be a good guy," Syaoran replied.

"Peeking at a girl's underwear is being a good guy? Perverts certainly have a weird sense of being," I retorted.

"Hey! How many times have I told you that I'm not a pervert? Do you even know what a pervert really does? I just simply thought that you need to change your underwear because your clothes must be totally soaked in the rain and penetrated 'til your underwear," Syaoran explained.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just casually raid my closet and open my drawers like that! You just invaded my privacy," I said seriously.

"Why don't you stop blabbering and just take a shower then change into some clean, dry clothes? Make it quick because I too need to shower and change, okay?" Syaoran suggested.

After Syaoran finished changing clothes, I invited him for dinner. When I came back on the dining table, the food became cold so I had to reheat them before serving it to Syaoran.

"Your food tastes shockingly very delicious!" Syaoran exclaimed and continued sipping some more noodles.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"But, maybe it's too delicious now because I'm just starving so much. I don't even know when I'm going to be full," Syaoran replied.

I suddenly slammed my fist on the table making our bowls of noodles slightly tremble.

"You are absolutely a pro in cooking! Hats off to the chef!" Syaoran exclaimed nervously when he saw Sakura's fierce glare.

After filling our empty stomachs, I urged Syaoran to leave our apartment right away but he kept ignoring me and just made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Leave this apartment now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"But, it's already so late at night. Besides, I have no place to go to," Syaoran replied.

"What do you mean, you have no place to go to? You have a perfectly big mansion waiting for you to return!" I replied angrily.

"I ran away from home," Syaoran muttered seriously.

"What? Why did you make such a careless decision? That's insane! Mrs. Li must be so worried," I said, now even more furious with him.

"I ran away from home because the girl I only love in this world ran away from home too," Syaoran replied.

A long awkward silence fell between us until I finally snapped out from his sweet words and dragged him all the way to the door while carrying his heavy backpack.

"You can still catch the last bus or you can just call your personal driver and tell him to fetch you now," I said.

"Are you really just going to throw me out at this time of the night? I'm too scared to go home by myself," Syaoran replied quite too charmingly with his puppy dog eyes.

"Just like I said, you can just call your personal driver to fetch you," I insisted.

Syaoran didn't speak and just merely showed to me his cell phone which is currently out of battery.

"Why of all days, your cell phone has to be out of battery tonight?" I exclaimed frustratingly.

I was about to lose hope when I suddenly realized that Syaoran can just call his driver through my cell phone.

"Nice idea… But, unfortunately, I don't memorize cell phone numbers, you know. Well, except yours," Syaoran replied.

"Stop alluring me with your sweet words. I know you're lying. You've been in touch with your personal driver for years yet you still didn't memorize his cell phone number?" I said.

"I swear I'm not lying to you, Saku-," Syaoran began speaking but abruptly stopped when he suddenly collapsed on the floor.

My hands kept shaking in worry as I carried Syaoran back to my bedroom and let his body lie down on my bed to rest. Syaoran must be feeling very sick now because of his reckless action of standing under the rain for who knows how long. I hastily searched for some over-the-counter medicine for fever or colds, towel, icepack, and thermometer.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

Thank goodness, his eyes were now slowly opening weakly. I assisted him in drinking a glass of water and hastily inserted the thermometer in his underarm to check his body temperature. I waited anxiously for the thermometer to beep and show me how high his fever is right now.

"36.8 degrees Celsius?" I murmured to myself as I read the digits shown on the thermometer.

That's strange. Syaoran's obviously looking like he's suffering from a high fever now but the thermometer measured exactly 36.8 degrees Celsius. Isn't he supposed to have a temperature above 37 degrees Celsius when he has a fever?

"Sakura… Sakura…" Syaoran moaned continuously.

"Stop it with the exaggerated acting! You're not sick!" I exclaimed with my nostrils now flaring uncontrollably.

"I'm really sick Sakura…I'm...I'm-," Syaoran began saying but was always interrupted by his pretentious sick coughing.

"You're sick where exactly?" I asked even though I now know for a fact that he doesn't have a fever so he must not be sick anywhere else.

"I'm lovesick," Syaoran muttered in a very weak, subtle voice.

"There's no such thing as being lovesick!" I exclaimed.

"I thought it doesn't exist either until you left me last night," Syaoran replied.

I know that he is just acting but still, I was completely blown away with his captivating charm and sweet whispers especially when he looks this weak and sick. I paced nearer to him and began covering him with a cozy blanket to keep him warm when he suddenly pulled me to the bed with his unbelievable strength out of nowhere.

"With that incredible strength of yours, you're definitely not sick," I said, now extremely frustrated with myself and at the same time, very annoyed with Syaoran.

I struggled to break free from Syaoran's grasp on my waist. What's even worse is that he was now cuddling his legs on top of mine. I could hardly move with his invincible grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily.

"I won't and I never will," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I will never let you go because I'm afraid that you'll leave again when I'm not around. I miss the two of us fighting like this. I miss the two of us hanging out together. I miss the two of us lying on the bed and sleeping together like this. Give up because I'll never let you go," Syaoran muttered.

"Since when did I ever sleep with you? Your imagination's clearly way out of control," I asked impatiently.

However, Syaoran didn't answer my question and merely chuckled at me.

"Too many times to mention… Good night, Sakura. Sweet dreams," Syaoran whispered.

I was about to protest with his vulgar answer but my mouth inexplicably can't say anything when I suddenly felt his lips kiss my forehead.

I was about to finally say something and turned to look at him straight in the eye. But, his eyes were already closed when I glimpsed at his face. I gazed at his eyes and wondered why his eyelashes are so long and captivating even though he's a boy. My eyes traveled down and saw a glimpse of his slender nose. His cheeks still looked so flawless against the dim light illuminating from my lamp. Slowly, my eyes moved further down until my eyesight was locked on his lips. As my eyes lingered every single part of his face, I realized that I am indeed not over him and he will always be the first man I ever loved. I want to memorize every single detail of his face because I know that I'm going to miss Syaoran's face after tonight. I wanted to gaze at his dazzling sleeping face all night long but my eyes were now feeling tired and droopy until my eyes closed on its own will as I fell into a deep slumber.

That night, Syaoran and Sakura dreamt of hugging each other as they embraced each other sweetly in reality.

I was awakened by the bright rays of sunlight passing through my glass window. I looked at my side with my eyes barely open and saw Syaoran still sleeping deeply. I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned spontaneously. I was trying to make myself really awake now and be all energetic this Sunday morning by slapping my cheeks lightly but I was interrupted by an annoying hoarse noise. I looked around my bedroom and was stunned to see Touya oniisan now standing just right outside my opened door, clearing his throat noisily as he glared at me accusingly.

"Why is that boy sleeping in your bed right beside you?" Touya asked in a very low, threatening voice.

I tried my best to say anything and clearly explain to my elder brother the real situation about this unsightly morning view but I ended up stuttering like a baby.

"Hmmm? Is there something you want to say Ms. Kinomoto Sakura?" Touya yelled.

"It's so noisy. Make it shut up, Sakura," Syaoran muttered out of the blue and just pulled me back to lying on my bed and cuddled me childishly.

Syaoran cuddling me like this just made my situation even worse and also made Touya oniisan's face look even more gruesome.

"I can explain!" I exclaimed to Touya oniisan as I stretched out my hand desperately.

But, Touya oniisan looked like he was going to burst in anger any minute from now.

* * *

After what happened during Valentine's Day, Tomoyo was now having her sweetest romantic dream early this morning. Usually, Tomoyo would've woken up at exactly six o' clock in the morning even if it's a weekend. The sun has long risen and is now high up in the sky but Tomoyo still hasn't got up from her bed as her dream continues to get more and more romantic. Just when Tomoyo was about to get kissed by Eriol in her dream, she was awakened by an unexpected noise.

"What is that noise?" Tomoyo asked with a very irritated expression.

Tomoyo wandered around her too spacious bedroom and soon found out that the noise was coming from near her balcony. The continuous annoying noise was caused by someone throwing pebbles to the sliding door on her balcony.

"Just who is throwing pebbles up in my balcony creating such terrible noise this morning?" Tomoyo shouted in a very bad mood as soon as she slid the door open.

Out of nowhere, Tomoyo heard a lively voice greet her a good morning.

"Good morning? This is not a good morning! And just where are you hiding, you pebble throwing noise maker?" Tomoyo asked.

"Look down," the voice replied right away.

By the time Tomoyo looked down from her balcony, Eriol was already standing there, smiling. At once, Tomoyo's anger completely vanished because it was now replaced by utter embarrassment because of many reasons. First, she just yelled at Eriol when Eriol just wanted to surprise her with this unexpected visit this morning. Second, her serene and calm personality that Eriol perceived of her is now tainted with her low tolerance of such noise and the irate scolding that just happened. Third, Tomoyo realized that she's wearing quite a revealing spaghetti strapped night gown as of this moment in front of Eriol.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for dropping by without giving a call first," Eriol said, quickly turning around, as soon as he realized that Tomoyo was only wearing a night gown, showing her porcelain skin around her chest and thighs.

It was hard for Tomoyo to recover from shock but at least, she was able to go back to her room and get a dressing robe before going back to her balcony and face Eriol.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Tomoyo asked urgently.

"I managed to sneak in," Eriol replied.

"How on earth did you escape our security?" Tomoyo asked in bewilderment.

"That's not important. I'm here because I'm going to kidnap you, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered.

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sshhh… keep your voice down," Eriol warned.

"What? You said you're going to kidnap me? Kidnappers are supposed to take the victim without saying anything. This is really funny," Tomoyo replied.

"No, I'm serious. I'm going to kidnap you for one day," Eriol said determinedly.

"Okay… I'm just going to go with your little joke for a second and ask this. Why are you going to kidnap me? I did nothing wrong to you. Please spare me. I'm the only child in my family," Tomoyo said, acting scared exaggeratedly.

"Actually, I'm going to kidnap you this morning because… because… Because, I want to take you out of here for our first date," Eriol replied shyly.

"Please tell me you're not kidding this time," Tomoyo said.

"I'm not kidding. You and I spent a lot of time together in the past as friends but we never really had an official first date. So, will you let me abduct you today?" Eriol asked gracefully.

"Normally, I would've called security by now. But, I won't. It's my pleasure to get abducted by you today. I'll be right back," Tomoyo replied as she stretched out her hand before leaving Eriol.

Tomoyo was too excited for her first date with Eriol that she finished showering very quickly. But, she was left stranded in picking out the right clothes for this occasion. Eriol has been waiting for about one hour until Tomoyo finally came back in the balcony wearing a casual white Sunday dress with her hair fixed and split into two long even braids.

"Are my clothes alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"It's perfect. You look especially beautiful today," Eriol replied, honestly mesmerized by Tomoyo's beauty.

"So, you're saying that I don't look beautiful during other days," Tomoyo said.

"No… no… that's not what I meant… You look beautiful everyday but you just look especially beautiful today. You look like an angel," Eriol said hastily.

"Stop it! Now, you're just getting my face all red. I'm still not used to this about you and I being like this," Tomoyo replied timidly.

"Okay… First thing's first… Are your parents around? Because if they are, then you're not allowed to go out because of all your piano and vocal lessons every Saturday," Eriol asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, still, I'll go with you. I just have to find a way to get out without being noticed. I'll be right there. Wish me luck," Tomoyo answered.

This is the first time that Tomoyo is going out of the house without permission. Once he got out of her bedroom, she walked cautiously all the way downstairs. Luckily, she hasn't bump into her parents or any servants until she heard someone call out her name.

"Ms. Daidouji, where are you going?" her servant asked.

"Huh? Me? I just wanted to take a walk in the garden," Tomoyo replied nervously.

"But, you haven't eaten your breakfast yet. You woke up really late this morning. Are you feeling sick anywhere, Ms. Daidouji?" her servant asked.

"I'm entirely healthy from head to toe. Don't worry about me," Tomoyo replied.

Her servant was quite shocked to see Tomoyo swallow big chunks of sausage every time she opened her mouth and gulp down her cup of coffee at one shot.

"I'm done! I'll take a refreshing walk now," Tomoyo mumbled and quickly left the dining room.

Tomoyo can feel her adrenaline rising as she ran towards Eriol and hugged him tight.

"You made it! Let's go!" Eriol said happily as both of them slowly approached the gate while hiding behind the bushes.

Eriol held Tomoyo's hand securely as he observed the security guards right beside the gate while Tomoyo can hardly stop hear heart from beating too fast when Eriol held her hand all of a sudden.

"I'll go distract the guards by showing up like some kind of thief while you unlock the gate and run as far as you could outside. I'll catch up with you later. Got it?" Eriol whispered.

Just like Eriol's rush plan, he acted like he was a thief by showing up in front of the security guards out of the blue. As a result, Eriol was chased by all of the security guards round and round the garden while Tomoyo successfully unlocked the gate and was able to go outside without getting noticed. The only problem left now is the fact that Eriol's left behind and is now in grave danger of being arrested by Tomoyo's security guards.

"Catch me if you can! But, I won't let you!" Eriol exclaimed teasingly even though he was so close of being arrested now.

Thankfully, Tomoyo threw rocks from outside, making a clashing sound which distracted the security guards for a while.

"Don't tell me… this thief's got a partner!" the security guard said worriedly.

Eriol made use of this tiny opportunity by dashing back to the gate from the garden when the security guards were busy looking for the other culprit who just threw some rocks at that moment.

"See you later!" Eriol shouted teasingly to the security guards before getting outside the gate.

"Come back here!" the security guards shouted as they ran with all their strength left.

But, it was too late. The accused thief was no longer in sight. Eriol grasped Tomoyo's hand tight as they ran away from the Daidouji's mansion. The security guards didn't give up and searched for the thief outside the mansion. Luckily, Eriol and Tomoyo were able to hide behind some bushes along the pedestrian lane. Eriol embraced Tomoyo and covered her mouth cautiously because she was freaking out about escaping from her house for the first time. Nothing but utter silence filled the critical atmosphere. Tomoyo felt like she can actually hear the fast beat of her heart with this silence.

"Do you see any clues as to what direction he went?" the security guard asked his partner.

His partner shook his head sadly. After several minutes, the security guards felt hopeless so they decided to call the search off for now and just be more alert in guarding the mansion.

"Phew! That was close," Eriol whispered and immediately lifted his hand from Tomoyo's mouth.

"I can't believe it! I actually got out of our house without my personal driver! We did it!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily and hugged Eriol without thinking.

"Yeah… we did it," Eriol replied awkwardly when Tomoyo hugged him.

Eriol and Tomoyo had to walk a couple more blocks for them to reach the bus stop.

"I'm sorry that you had to take the bus. I still haven't got my license yet," Eriol said when both of them sat beside each other.

"Not at all! This is so exciting! This is actually the first time I'm riding a public bus. My parents never let me ride public vehicles," Tomoyo replied happily.

"Really? Not even when we were studying in England?" Eriol asked enthusiastically.

Tomoyo shook her head honestly making Eriol more amazed by her parents' discipline and protection. Eriol spent the entire time introducing Tomoyo to the trademark places in town even though Tomoyo should be the one who should be talking about Japanese culture since Eriol's a foreigner. Tomoyo enjoyed watching the town's scenery while Eriol narrated a lot of interesting stories about the places they've passed by until her body felt exhausted due to running a lot this morning.

"That's the penguin park over there!" Eriol said to Tomoyo.

Eriol expected enthusiastic questions from Tomoyo. Instead, he felt something land on his broad shoulders. Eriol gazed at Tomoyo's sleeping face as she rested her head against Eriol's shoulder. One hour passed before Eriol and Tomoyo stepped outside the bus. They kept walking along the road until Tomoyo saw Eriol's apartment building ahead of them.

"Your idea of a first date is going to your apartment?" Tomoyo asked as she tried not to make it obvious that she was getting nervous.

_"I know that Eriol and I hang out all the time in his apartment back in England. But, this is different. We'll be completely alone in his apartment and who knows what would happen? This is too soon. Too soon!"_ Tomoyo thought worriedly.

"Of course not… Hanging out in my apartment would be boring. We always used to stay inside the apartment all the time in the past," Eriol replied.

"But, why are we now standing right outside your apartment building?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol wasn't able to hear Tomoyo's question because he got inside the building right away. Tomoyo waited anxiously as she tried to decipher what Eriol is really thinking of doing today.

"Hop on!" Eriol exclaimed out of the blue.

Tomoyo sighed in relief because she was really now sure that they won't be staying in the apartment when she saw that Eriol was now riding a bicycle.

"I know I suck. I still haven't got my license yet so I can't drive you in a car or in a motorbike," Eriol said gloomily.

"What are you talking about? Riding on a bicycle is fun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and sat on the back without hesitation even though she was actually riding on a bicycle for the first time.

"Let me guess. This is still your first time riding on a bike, isn't it?" Eriol asked.

"Yes… I'm such a boring girl, aren't I?" Tomoyo answered.

"Definitely not! My girl is interesting and fun to be with," Eriol said.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up," Tomoyo said sadly.

"It's the truth. Why don't you hold on me tight because you're in for the most exciting free ride of your life by yours truly, Hiiragizawa Eriol," Eriol said eagerly and placed Tomoyo's hands round his waist securely before pedaling down the street.

Tomoyo enjoyed the cool spring breeze blowing against her face, whipping her bangs freely. She looked up at the clear blue sky and was amazed by the floating cherry blossoms being blown by the wind until they're pulled down by gravity towards the ground. Eriol looked back for a minute, seeing Tomoyo smile brightly as she held up her head to gaze at the cherry blossom petals on the trees. Seeing Tomoyo smile made Eriol smile too despite feeling his legs gradually getting exhausted as he pedaled continuously.

"We're here," Eriol said as he pushed the brake.

Tomoyo gasped in awe as her eyes wandered around different sorts of rides, souvenir shops, and stalls.

_"I feel like I'm living inside a manga love story. Our first date in an amusement park? This is just too romantic, too romantic!"_ Tomoyo thought, about to faint because too much excitement.

"Tomoyo? Are you okay?" Eriol asked.

"Hmmm? Me, of course!" Tomoyo replied as soon as she revived back to reality from daydreaming.

First, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to try the teacup ride and merry-go-round ride.

"Where do you want to go next?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo didn't want Eriol to find out that she's actually scared of thrilling adrenaline spiking rides such as the swing ride or rollercoaster so she just randomly pointed out a booth she saw that is far away from the rides she's scared of.

Unfortunately, Tomoyo's luck wasn't good at all because she ended up entering a haunted house booth. Tomoyo can't stop herself from screaming out loud every time something scary pops out. She really wanted Eriol to have the best time with her but it seems that this fun amusement park dating picture is now fading slowly because of her unstoppable screams.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here," Eriol said comfortingly as he held Tomoyo's hand and embraced Tomoyo round her shoulder.

Eriol led the way out of the haunted house while Tomoyo's hands clung onto Eriol's waist and covered her eyesight by resting her head against Eriol's back because of too much fear in ghosts, bloody vampires, mummies, and monsters everywhere. By the time they got out, Tomoyo can't stop herself from crying.

"You planned all of this for our first date. But, I completely ruined it," Tomoyo muttered sadly.

"Please stop crying. I don't want to see you being sad," Eriol said.

But, as soon as Eriol pleaded her to stop crying, Tomoyo sobbed even more.

"Wait here," Eriol said and left.

_ "Eriol must really dislike me a lot now. He couldn't stand me anymore so he decided to leave and release his stress caused by no other than me, some place far from my sight. He left. He really left. He won't come back for me anymore,"_ Tomoyo thought in sorrow.

Tomoyo sat on the bench, staring blankly on the ground, hopeless and regretful. A few minutes later, she caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar sneakers approaching her.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo mumbled as she hesitantly looked up to see who it was.

"Tada!" Eriol exclaimed energetically as he held two gigantic cotton candies whirled in sticks.

"You came back. You really came back," Tomoyo muttered as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Of course, I'll come back. I would never leave you, Tomoyo. Please, please don't cry. Look, I bought a big cotton candy just for you," Eriol said.

"Now, I really look like a nine year old little girl in your eyes. Cotton candies have been my favorite since I was a little kid but I don't even know what I should feel about receiving this cotton candy," Tomoyo replied.

"I never see you as a little girl. You're Tomoyo. You're my best friend and most of all, my girlfriend. Why would you ever think that I see you as a little girl?" Eriol asked.

"Because, I just screamed like a little girl in the haunted house and even cried after that," Tomoyo answered regretfully.

"Just for that? You were scared and it's normal to scream when you're afraid of something. I was even kind of happy that we went to the haunted house," Eriol said.

"Why were you happy? Aren't you just a little bit scared when we had to find the way out of that dark haunted house? Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah… I admit I was scared but I hardly felt it because I was more happy than scared. I was so happy because you depended on me solely at that time. I really felt like I was indeed your boyfriend from now on who you can depend on," Eriol said sincerely.

"I really appreciate you trying to say these things just to cheer me up. But, I want you to be honest with me. I know I was terrible today. I'm nothing but a terrible girlfriend," Tomoyo said.

"You're not a terrible girlfriend and most especially not a little girl to me," Eriol muttered and suddenly pecked on Tomoyo's cheek.

Tomoyo can't help but smile when she felt Eriol's soft lips touch her cheek although tears kept running down her cheeks.

"Stop crying or I'll kiss you all over," Eriol warned.

"You know it's hard for me to stop once I start crying," Tomoyo said as tears continued to flow freely.

As a result, Eriol kissed Tomoyo's other cheek.

"Just give me a few minutes to control myself," Tomoyo requested but Eriol seemed to not hear her request at all and just kissed her forehead lightly.

"You're still crying. That is equivalent to another kiss!" Eriol exclaimed and pecked the top of her nose teasingly.

"Stop it! There are too many people around here and they're staring at us," Tomoyo whispered.

"Let them stare all they want because they won't see us doing this right about now," Eriol whispered back and suddenly kissed Tomoyo full on the lips as he covered their faces with gigantic pink and sky blue cotton candies on each side.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the park bench for a while until both of them ate their entire share of cotton candy.

"Where do you want to go next?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo pondered for several moments before finally coming up with a decision.

"I want to ride on the Ferris wheel," Tomoyo replied determinedly.

Once and for all, Tomoyo wanted to conquer her fear of heights by at least starting with riding a Ferris wheel because it's not too thrilling and too fast but it still reaches high up in the sky.

"Whoa! The line's really long. Why don't you just sit here and I'll be the one to line up? I'll just call your cell phone when I'm already near the line for the ticket," Eriol suggested.

Just when Eriol was about to walk away, Tomoyo tugged his polo shirt on the side and insisted on going with him in lining up.

"You must be exhausted since I made you run and walk all morning. Just stay here, alright?" Eriol said kindly and went on his way to the ticket booth for the Ferris wheel.

Eriol spent the last fifteen minutes lining up until he was finally just five people away from buying a ticket for the ride. Hence, Eriol called Tomoyo's cell phone just as what he has suggested and waited for Tomoyo to pick up. But, Tomoyo didn't answer his call. Eriol decided to call her again but still, Tomoyo didn't pick up. He tried to call her for the third time but still, there was no answer.

_"Maybe, she fell asleep again," _Eriol thought.

But, Eriol was so worried that he immediately left the line and ran back to the park bench where Tomoyo was sitting when he left. When his eyes can now see the park bench from afar, Tomoyo wasn't sitting or sleeping there anymore. Instead, there were strangers dressed in black suits forcing Tomoyo to get inside the car.

"I don't want to go with you!" Tomoyo protested as she tried to escape from their grasp.

"You have to go with us," one of the people dressed in a black suit said firmly and dragged Tomoyo all the way to the car parked in front.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted worriedly.

Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice and looked around, desperate to see him.

"Eriol! Don't let them take me!" Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol ran as fast as he could but Tomoyo was now inside the car and he was still several meters away from the car. Soon, the driver turned on the engine and the car began moving away from Eriol fast.

"Stop the car right now!" Eriol yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran to catch up with the people who kidnapped Tomoyo.

But, the driver merely looked at Eriol through his rearview mirror and completely ignored his command.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted desperately as he continued to chase after the car.

Soon enough, the black car seemed tiny in Eriol's sight until it completely vanished ahead of the road.

* * *

After a long session of scolding conducted by my only elder brother, Touya oniisan, Touya, Dad, Syaoran and I were now sitting on the dining chairs in silence. I thought that Touya oniisan will let us have a nice quiet lunch together with our unexpected guest, Syaoran. But, I guess, that picture will forever be in my dreams because Touya oniisan just fired a deadly glare at Syaoran then back at me.

"Can you please explain to me clearly why this fellow is inside our apartment and not in his mansion?" Touya asked.

"I already told you many times Touya oniisan. Syaoran came here to personally teach me our Math lessons for this upcoming major exam. Right, Syaoran?" I lied again and again because there was in fact no logical reason as to why Syaoran ended up sleeping over in our apartment and worse, in my bedroom.

"If he only came over to be your Math tutor, then why did he end up sleeping on your bed beside you? Do you still need him to teach you about sleeping?" Touya oniisan asked, his voice getting louder and louder in every word.

"Calm down, Touya oniisan. I'm sure Sakura and Mr. Li just fell asleep together unintentionally last night because of too much exhaustion from studying," Dad interjected.

I was incredibly moved by my father supporting my side unlike Touya oniisan. Dad and Touya oniisan's family roles just switched with this incident. Dad's supporting and defending me just like an elder brother while Touya oniisan keeps on scolding me forever like he was my strict dad that could get me grounded for a week. Meanwhile, Syaoran seemed not to be affected with Touya's harsh words at all and just listened to him as he talked on and on.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Touya asked skeptically.

I was almost tongue twisted on the spot but thank goodness, I managed to say something after a moment.

"What are you talking about? Syaoran is just a classmate and friend who is concerned about my Math grade," I lied.

I wanted to tell my family about our relationship but I don't want to tell them in such a bad timing and awkward atmosphere. When Touya has cooled down a bit, I'll make sure to introduce Syaoran as my boyfriend in the right place at the right time.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about, Touya. Why don't we just eat a nice lunch together? Shall we?" Dad said calmly.

"Okay… I see….I'll let go of the further interrogation since I'm starving so much right now," Touya said in a monotonous voice and began to pick some meat with his chopsticks.

"Alright, let's eat lunch. Itadaki-," I began saying but was interrupted when Syaoran stood up from his chair all of a sudden.

"Syaoran, what are you doing? Eat lunch with us," I said.

"You're a guest here. Come join us for lunch! Even though it's only plain Japanese dishes, I hope you'll enjoy it," Dad said.

"No… it's not about that. I just want to clear something up," Syaoran replied.

"Clear up what exactly?" Touya and Dad asked in unison.

I've got a bad feeling about what Syaoran was going to say so I immediately tried to pull Syaoran back to his seat. But, he merely shrugged me off and kept standing up.

"Let's just have lunch. I think everyone's starving so we'll just talk later," I said, chuckling nervously.

"Sakura and I aren't just classmates who became friends. The truth is… Sakura and I are in a relationship. I love your daughter and I would do anything to win your approval Mr. Kinomoto and also, you, Touya as Sakura's boyfriend," Syaoran said in a very determined, stern voice.

At once, I dropped my chopsticks in shock and gasped as I witnessed Syaoran bow down formally to my Dad and elder brother. I never knew that Syaoran had this extremely serious side about our relationship. He usually just keeps on teasing me and fooling around with Touya whenever Touya comes back in the mansion back then. I was extremely moved by Syaoran's honesty and courage for confessing the truth. But, on one hand, I'm extremely worried as to what Touya and my dad's punishment will be.

"I hope that you'll be able to accept our relationship someday. I'll do my best to win your approval, sir!" Syaoran exclaimed as he bowed down.

"But, I broke up with you," I interjected.

"Over a letter? That's nothing to me, Sakura. Apology accepted. Let's have a fresh start with your family knowing about us," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"But, I didn't apologize," I replied.

Touya choked on a chunk of meat but thankfully, he was able to relieve himself by gulping a whole glass of water at once. My dad and Touya were left utterly speechless for a long time until they managed to at least shift their fingers to a different position as they try to speak out.

"So… last night, when you and my daughter were just seen sleeping on Sakura's bed by Touya. What- what exactly happened?" my Dad asked, barely able finish a single sentence.

"I swear if you ever did something terrible to my little sister, you'll get out of here, barely alive!" Touya said viciously.

"Dad, I'm telling you… Nothing happened," I said urgently because Touya and even Dad looked very upset right now.

"Shut up monster," Touya interjected harshly.

"I swear… Nothing happened, sir. I'm still young but I wouldn't do anything that irresponsible. I just wanted to visit Sakura after all of you moved out of our house without even informing me. Then, I ended up staying overnight," Syaoran explained.

Dad and Touya stared at Syaoran without even blinking for several moments. Syaoran just stared back at them seriously, not even intimidated with Touya's vicious glare until both of them were convinced that nothing really happened last night because of Syaoran's incredible seriousness and concentration locked in his eyes.

"I can't believe this little monster was able to entice you into being her boyfriend! I just can't believe it!" Touya exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it either," Syaoran replied.

"I can tolerate Touya saying something like that. But, you, I just never thought you'd let me down," I said gloomily.

"I was clearly joking, Sakura. Don't get mad," Syaoran said comfortingly.

"I can't believe I'll actually be saying this in such an unexpected time. But, I'll just say it. Welcome to our family, Li Syaoran! Since Sakura seems to really feel the same way about you, I consider you now as a part of our family," Dad said sincerely.

"Mr. Kinomoto! I really appreciate it," Syaoran replied.

"But, if you ever commit a mistake that will make my little sister cry, I swear, you'll regret it for your entire life," Touya warned.

Surreal at it seemed but my family just had an enjoyable lunch together with Syaoran. It seemed like all the reprimands and accusations never happened at all. I spent the rest of the afternoon watching a comedy action movie with my family and my boy friend, Syaoran. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. All of us looked at each other and everyone had the same thought. No one else was coming home because we're complete right now.

"I'll go get it," I said and went to the door.

Maybe, it's just one of my classmates coming for a visit or maybe, the landlord is coming for a surprise inspection of our apartment. When I opened the door, it was neither one of my classmates nor the landlord who is standing outside but Syaoran's personal driver.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kinomoto. I believe Master Syaoran is staying here. I came here to take Syaoran back to the Li's residence effective immediately," Syaoran's personal driver said.

"I'll go tell Syaoran in a second. Would you like to come inside first while waiting?" I replied urgently.

"Thanks for your hospitality but no thanks… Master Syaoran and I will be leaving right away," Syaoran's personal driver said.

I came back to the living room and told Syaoran that his personal driver just came to fetch him and drive him back to the mansion but Syaoran keeps on refusing to go with him. Even my family is now trying to convince Syaoran to go home but still, he won't get up from the couch and carry his backpack.

"You may want to come inside because we've got one big problem," I said to Syaoran's driver.

"What is it, Ms. Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Syaoran says that he doesn't want to go with you nor come back to the Li's residence. Please help me convince him to go home. I just don't know what else to do," I replied.

"Since it has come to this point, we'll be intruding your house for a moment," Syaoran's driver said calmly.

"What did you say? We?" I interjected, now confused since he's the only one standing outside the door.

The driver snapped his hand out of the blue, producing a loud clicking sound. At once, about five men dressed in black suits entered our apartment without even saying a word. Before I knew it, Syaoran was dragged out of our apartment by these strange men. I thought that the problem has been solved but when I glanced at the hallway, Syaoran is now fighting against the men who just dragged him out.

"Why did you beat them up?" I asked in astonishment.

"I already told you. I'm not going back with them," Syaoran replied, scowling.

"But, you have to go home. You can't stay in my family's apartment. I'm sure your mom sent these people because she's very worried about you," I said.

"Worried? My mom never cares about me first. It's almost like she never existed in my life at all. She's always out of the house even on weekends and holidays most of the time ever since I was kid. She only finds me whenever she needs me," Syaoran replied angrily.

"That's not true! Mrs. Li may always be out of town but she prepared a special birthday party for you on your eighteenth birthday. She even hired me as your personal assistant just to make you go back to school. She may not show her concern for you directly. I may not know what it feels like to have a good mom by your side. But, I know for sure that your mom cares for you and loves you so much because you're her only son. She gave birth to you," I said sincerely.

Nothing but a long silence filled the hallway as Syaoran and I stared at each other.

"I'll go with them under one condition," Syaoran muttered.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Come with me and I'll go back home with them," Syaoran replied seriously.

I had no choice but to accompany Syaoran in going back to the Li's residence. I sighed in relief when we finally arrived inside the mansion, knowing that my duty has been fulfilled and I can now finally go home in peace.

"Thank you for helping us Ms. Kinomoto in making Syaoran come back home," the driver said when all of us got out of the car.

"It's my pleasure. I should be the one thanking you for coming all the way in our apartment just to fetch Syaoran," I replied.

Just when I was about to greet Syaoran goodbye, he suddenly caught my hand and made me follow him in walking inside the mansion.

"Let go of me! I did agree in accompanying you on your ride home but I don't have to follow you in going inside!" I exclaimed in fury.

But, Syaoran completely ignored me. By the time we reached the living room, Mrs. Li was already there anxiously waiting for Syaoran. Mrs. Li hugged Syaoran at once and welcomed him home but Syaoran merely looked at her coldly. As a way of thanking me for sending Syaoran home, Mrs. Li invited me to have some tea in the dining room before leaving. I was surprised to find Mrs. Daidouji already sitting in the dining room with Tomoyo.

"I almost forgot to mention that we have other guests, Sonomi and her lovely daughter, Tomoyo. But, I guess there's no need for introductions since all of us have been well acquainted with each other last time during the Christmas dinner," Mrs. Li muttered as Syaoran and I sat beside each other.

"Cut the crap and get to the point mom! What is it that you want this time?" Syaoran asked.

Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji were taken aback with Syaoran's straightforwardness.

"I just wanted all of us to enjoy drinking an afternoon tea first. But, since you asked right away, I'll answer you directly. Sonomi and I are meeting this afternoon to plan for your upcoming engagement party with Tomoyo," Mrs. Li replied.

"We'll take care with all the preparations for the party. You and Tomoyo just need to settle the date of your engagement because I think that the two of you should agree on a date that you both like in common. Do you have any special dates that you have in mind? We can just choose from-," Mrs. Daidouji said politely.

But, she was interrupted when Syaoran suddenly banged his balled fist hard against the table, making the teacups tremble. Syaoran stood up in his seat and stared at his mom intensely.

"Please calm down," I whispered to Syaoran and stood up to usher him back to his seat.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my mother is dictating my life to the point that she initiates this stupid arranged marriage?" Syaoran shouted as he remained standing.

"This arranged marriage isn't just some stupid play, Li Syaoran. This is very important to your family," Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Important? How could this arranged marriage be possibly important to our family? Now, what you call family is defined as my mom's ridiculous desires," Syaoran replied.

Mrs. Daidouji was about to stand up from her seat and defend her childhood friend, Yelan when Mrs. Li requested her to be patient with Syaoran.

"No, Yelan. Your stubborn son needs to know about this so that he can stop being selfish and immature," Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Know what?" Syaoran asked.

"Your family business is soon going bankrupt, Syaoran and the only way to prevent this from occurring is to merge the Daidouji enterprises with your business through this arranged marriage," Mrs. Daidouji blurted out.

"That can't possibly happen. Our business has been steady for years," Syaoran muttered in shock.

"How I wish what Sonomi just said isn't true. But, it's true, Syaoran. I'm so sorry for being a failure as a businesswoman and as your mom," Mrs. Li said in grief.

"Now, that this secret is out in the open, I hope that we now mutually understand how important this meeting is, Li Syaoran. Can you please go back to your seat so that we can discuss matters regarding your engagement properly?" Mrs. Daidouji requested.

However, Syaoran kept standing and just remained silent for a while. This news must've really struck Syaoran to the core. I know that this tragic news about their family is hard to take. But, this is for the best. Now that Syaoran finally knows the truth, he will finally understand why it's best for the both of us to be apart.

I know that this revelation is for the best. But, why does it feel like my broken heart is being torn apart into even tinier pieces at this moment? I wiped away the tears around the corners of my eyes as soon as it formed while I stood behind Syaoran's back.

"Can you please sit down, Li Syaoran and be a part of this important discussion?" Mrs. Daidouji asked once more.

"I'm sorry but I won't sit down and I won't be a part of this marriage. Whatever important reasons you may give behind this arranged marriage, I won't marry someone I don't really love," Syaoran replied.

"Your family and business are far more important than these feelings. You can always learn to like Tomoyo in time until you fall in love with her in the future," Mrs. Daidouji convinced.

"I don't think I can force myself into falling in love with your daughter in the future because my heart's long been stolen by someone else," Syaoran replied.

"But, you told me that your son has never been fond with any girl all this time, right Yelan?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

Mrs. Li nodded her head to Mrs. Daidouji's question although she was now very confused with Syaoran's words.

"What are you talking about, Syaoran? You've never liked a girl since then and as far as I remember, you never introduced a girl who you at least became friends with before," Mrs. Li asked.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called my name all of a sudden.

Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji turned to look at Tomoyo but she remained silent after calling my name and just looked at me with a very worried, apologetic expression. So, they decided to pay their attention back to Syaoran.

"Please stop making up these childish excuses, Syaoran. Your family needs you," Mrs. Li begged.

Instead of sitting down to join with his mother, Syaoran pulled me to his side. Then, he lifted my hand and intertwined his fingers securely against mine. I wanted to break free from his grasp but Syaoran just squeezed my hand even tighter. Not only did I make Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji almost faint when they saw us holding hands, both of them gasped when they noticed the silver couple rings fitted around our fingers.

"Stop joking around, Syaoran. Mrs. Li… Mrs. Daidouji… Syaoran just has the habit of joking around when the atmosphere's too serious as a way of lightening up the mood," I said hastily.

Thank goodness, Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji seemed persuaded with what I said when I saw them sigh heavily afterwards.

"Mrs. Daidouji, Tomoyo, Mom…" Syaoran said.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Just to be clear, Sakura and I had a rough start and we experienced countless ups and downs together. But, one thing will never change. Sakura and I love each other and there is nothing that can stop us from loving each other," Syaoran said from the bottom of his heart.

Mrs. Daidouji almost fainted afterwards while Mrs. Li's eyes just widened as she stared at Syaoran then back at me. On the other hand, Tomoyo's face lit up a dazzling genuine smile as she gazed at me.

"When? How? Why? I can't- I just can't-," Mrs. Li began asking all these questions but she was too baffled and was just too tongue tied to finish her sentence.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Li? Mrs. Daidouji? I'm so sorry," I said, extremely worried about their health condition.

"I already said what I needed to say. Let's go, Sakura," Syaoran muttered seriously and swiftly led me out of the room.

My mind seems numb and not able to think as of this moment. But, I feel so alive because I can feel my heart beating so fast against my chest as Syaoran and I held each others' hands tight while running away from this mansion without looking back. I shut down my brain and followed the beat of my heart without looking back.

**Rainvilla: **I hope I was able to make you happy in this chapter compared to the last one. Please do review what you feel so that I know that someone's still reading this and I'll have some inspiration to hold onto in writing the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

**P.S.** Special thanks to AmandaffodilMelody for reminding me to update soon. You just saved this fanfiction twice from oblivion. Thank you so much!


	17. when one day feels like eternity

**Fun Fact: **The town used in the Cardcaptor Sakura series, **Tomoeda **is a fictional place. Too bad… When I was a little kid, I wished that I could go to Tomoeda, Japan someday and visit the elementary and high school buildings there.

**Rainvilla: **I just can't express properly how thankful I am for every person who has read and reviewed Imperfection this far despite my late update. All I can say is THANK YOU. Maraming Salamat po! Daghang Salamat! (Yep, I'm proud to be a Filipino) =)

**Chapter 17: When One Day Feels Like Eternity**

As Syaoran and I ran away from this mansion, his home, and was once my home, I let him lead the way out without asking a single question. For the first time in my life, I'm doing something without thinking what will happen next, without worrying about the consequences, because I'm running away with the person who taught me how to love someone and be loved despite ones imperfections. I don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong. All I know is that I'm following what my heart says deep inside.

"Master Syaoran! Where are you going? I just accomplished your mom's task for me and drove you back home just now," Syaoran's personal driver asked when he saw us heading towards the gate.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that we have to get far away from here," Syaoran replied hastily.

"My duty includes stopping you from leaving now," his driver said seriously as he stood in front of us, blocking a part of the gate entrance.

"You can't stop me. No one else can," Syaoran said fiercely.

"What makes you so sure?" his driver asked.

"I memorized the password for the security gate device ever since I was ten. You can't stop me. Sakura and I have to go," Syaoran replied confidently.

I peeked at the gate and found out that the gate was now securely locked with a padlock. There were also two security guards on duty beside the gate entrance.

"Syaoran… you might want to take a look at the gate for a second," I whispered.

Even though Syaoran knows that we can't possibly get out of the mansion since we don't have a key to the padlock locking up the gate this instance, he still acted confident in front of his personal driver.

"Why do you have to leave the mansion, Master Syaoran? Your mom is inside, waiting for you," his personal driver asked.

"My parents want me to marry someone else in the future and are in fact planning our engagement party right now. Sakura is the only girl for me and I won't let them succeed with their conceited plans. We have to get out here and even you can't stop me," Syaoran said firmly.

Syaoran and his driver merely stared at each other in silence for several moments. Before we knew it, almost all of the servants employed in the Li's residence have surrounded us in a wide circle.

"Do you really think that Sakura is the woman destined for you to spend the rest of your life with?" his driver asked out of the blue.

I can't help but gasped when Syaoran nodded his head silently.

"How can you be so sure?" his driver asked.

No one knows what lies ahead in the future. No one knows whether Syaoran and I are really destined for each other. No one knows whether Syaoran and I are meant to be together in the end. But, Syaoran's face looked so certain that his answer was right, that I am indeed the woman he's meant to spend the rest of his life with. Syaoran believes in me and I believe in him too.

"I'm certain because I truly love Sakura. I love her with all my life," Syaoran answered.

"And I love Syaoran with all my life too," I said.

Syaoran and I squeezed each others' hands as we looked deep into each others' eyes for a moment. Unexpectedly, the servants surrounding us a while ago began clapping their hands together as they sighed and looked at us fervently.

"I already told you, Akihiko san. You can't stop us. So, will you please move aside?" Syaoran said politely to his driver since his childhood.

"I won't step aside-," his driver replied urgently.

"You're really a stubborn old man, aren't you?" Syaoran said, now a bit upset.

Without hesitation, Syaoran paced towards him until they were only standing inches apart from each other.

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say with your short temper again," Akihiko san muttered calmly.

"Step aside and make way," Syaoran muttered.

His driver merely chuckled at him which only made Syaoran absolutely furious now.

"Please… calm down," I whispered to Syaoran.

"I don't have time to listen to you. Step aside and make way!" Syaoran exclaimed to his driver

"I won't step aside until I give you this," Akihiko san interjected.

His driver dug his hands inside his pocket and unveiled a key. Then, he tossed the key to Syaoran without even telling him beforehand.

"I just thought you might need it," Akihiko san said before stepping aside.

Syaoran inserted the key in the lock, turned it once and it did unlock. Before finally walking out of the mansion's gate, Syaoran turned around and bowed down to his personal driver as a way of thanking him for his help.

Afterwards, Syaoran and I never spoke but only continued walking until we rode on the bus without a clue to our destination. I thought that I can stay calm throughout this impulsive decision until I looked out the window and saw that the usual town scenery changed and realized that we are now far from our hometown.

"Syaoran…" I began saying.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Somewhere far away from home… to my favorite place," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

I froze in shock because of his ambiguous answer. All of a sudden, my mind recalled about several romance movies I watched in the past which was about a man and a woman who fell in love with each other but their love was forbidden. So, the man and woman left their home and went someplace far away where they could freely show their love for each other.

"I wonder what the title of that movie is… Hmmm… what was it again? Argghhh… there's too many movie titles stuck in my head. Now, I don't even know which is which," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You seem to be bothered about something," Syaoran said out of the blue.

However, Sakura seemed to not hear Syaoran's concerned question at all and didn't answer.

_A man and a woman fell in love with each other in the first part of the movie. _

_Hmmm… Syaoran and I hated each other at first but later on, we fell in love each other. _

_But, the man and woman's love in the movie was forbidden. _

_Wait… Syaoran and I, being in a relationship is supposed to be forbidden because Syaoran has to marry Tomoyo to save his family's company._

_So, the man and woman left their home and went someplace, far away, where they could freely show their love for each other. _

_Just now, Syaoran left his home and took me with him. He just said we're going someplace far away from home…hmmm… so, what does this mean? _

I turned my head, seeing Syaoran's handsome face now looking outside the window which made me wake up and realize what I just did. My jaw dropped and hit rock bottom once my mind drew a horrible conclusion about what I just decided and as to what I'm doing right now.

"Your look pale, Sakura. Are you feeling ill? Do you feel nauseous whenever you travel?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

I gasped in horror while thinking about my conclusion.

"You and I… we… uhhh…" I tried uttering any words that can come out of my mouth.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran said as he waited patiently for me to speak out.

"You and I… Are we… Are we eloping right now?" I managed to blurt it out although I was stammering so badly.

"What do you think?" Syaoran asked back.

"ARE WE OR ARE WE NOT?" I exclaimed in panic.

Syaoran was startled and jumped in his seat due to my excessive high pitched voice.

"I'm not saying that eloping is a bad idea. But, you see, I didn't bring any luggage for myself and I wasn't able to at least say goodbye to my dad and brother," I mumbled incoherently.

"Okay… Just calm down, Sakura. We're not eloping. Your dad and elder brother would be so mad at me if we did elope. I would never do something that would permanently lose your family's approval," Syaoran said hastily.

"Phew! You just scared me to death. So, if we're not eloping, then why are we going someplace far away from home?" I asked.

"So that my mom will realize which is more important: her son or her selfish wishes? Besides, I can't stand being at home when all she talks about is the engagement party which will never happen. I assure you it will never happen, Sakura. Never," Syaoran explained.

"If you only wanted to be apart from her, why are we going somewhere when I don't even know the name of the place we are right now? We could've just gotten back to my family's apartment and stayed there 'til your mom gets herself together," I asked.

"Simple… I wanted to come to the place we're going for one more reason besides what I've mentioned," Syaoran answered nonchalantly.

"What's the other reason?" I asked.

"S-E-C-R-E-T," Syaoran replied childishly.

"Here you go again with your foolish games. Just tell me your so called secret right now," I said.

"What's the use of it being labeled as a secret when you tell it to somebody else?" Syaoran retorted.

Now, he's seriously getting on my nerves.

"Just tell it to me right now if you want your face to still look human!" I said threateningly although I won't really punch him in the face.

Syaoran merely laughed at me boastfully and stared at me charmingly.

"You can never make yourself destroy a face as handsome as this," Syaoran said arrogantly.

"Who said you were handsome? I can hit you in the face hard!" I exclaimed although I was exclaiming irony of what my mind's saying inside my head.

I clasped the collar of his polo shirt but Syaoran merely smiled at me.

"Oh look! We're here. Let's go," Syaoran muttered all of a sudden.

"I'm not going with you," I said and rooted myself in my seat.

"Please…don't be upset with me anymore. You know how I always love to joke around," Syaoran pleaded.

I chose to remain silent despite his pitiful voice.

"I'll tell you the other reason sometime later," Syaoran said.

"Promise?" I asked, just like I used to assure myself when I was a little kid.

"Promise," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran and I had to climb down a long flight of stairs. I kept on asking him where we're going but Syaoran never answered me and just kept on walking ahead of me.

"We're finally here," Syaoran said.

"Right now, we're standing in front of the sea?" I exclaimed in shock.

"I don't think I need to answer that. Your eyes can pretty much confirm whether we are indeed standing on a beach or not," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

My eyes wandered around the natural magnificent scenery of the seashore and the sea. The seawater was crystal clear, its surface shimmering like fine crystals against the sunlight penetrating deep under the sea. The waves rolled back and forth towards the seashore creating a relaxing sound of the seawater's current, clashing against the rocks and sand. It took a long time for me to absorb the fact that we are indeed now standing on a beach until the cold sea breeze rushed to my face, whipping my hair, making me smell the natural refreshing scent of the sea.

"We're now in the sea! We're now in the sea! We are really now standing on a beach!" I kept on yelling again and again because of feeling too much amazement and happiness.

I took off my purple doll shoes and ran towards the edge of the seashore excitedly. Now, I can feel the fine texture of the white sand against the sole of my feet. I dug my toes and buried it under the sand, massaging my toes, enjoying its relaxing feeling.

"I can't believe we ended up going to the sea," I said happily.

"I just can't believe it," I muttered in awe.

"Maybe, you'll believe we are in the sea with this!" Syaoran exclaimed and suddenly splashed some seawater to me.

Some of it went to my face while most of it splattered to my shirt. Before I noticed him, Syaoran already splashed seawater on my shirt again.

"Syaoran! You won't get away with this!" I exclaimed in fury.

"I think I can get away with it," Syaoran replied arrogantly and quickly took off his pants revealing his checkered boxers.

All of a sudden, Syaoran began running away from me in the seashore.

"Come back here!" I shouted impatiently.

"No way! You come here! Catch me if you can!" Syaoran shouted back teasingly.

I easily got carried away with his childish teasing and really did run with all my might to catch him. But, Syaoran was a fast competent runner so we ended up chasing each other round and round the seashore.

"Ouch! My leg is cramped!" I exclaimed.

Syaoran decided to stop running away and paced towards me immediately.

"Where does it hurt?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Ummm… it hurts… it hurts all the way-," I muttered in a hoarse voice.

"Where?" Syaoran asked.

"All the way here!" I exclaimed in triumph when I successfully splashed water right on his face, also wetting his polo shirt.

"You played a trick on me?" Syaoran yelled frustratingly as he wiped off some water on his face.

"Yep, that's right!" I said proudly.

"Well, you don't mind if I do this!" Syaoran exclaimed and carried me in his arms all of a sudden.

Instead of walking along the seashore, he began pacing nearer and nearer into the sea. I looked below me and saw that the height of the seawater was just right on his thighs.

"Hey! You're the one who started this when you splashed water all over me! It's only fair that I splashed some water on your face!" I yelled.

"I thought you already know that you can't mess with me," Syaoran muttered in a very low dangerous tone.

"I was just being fair with your splashing game, Syaoran! Now, put me down!" I commanded.

"Really? You want me to put you down from my arms?" Syaoran asked.

I just realized how severely wrong my command was. If Syaoran will put me down, my body will be fully drenched in the sea. Before I was able to clarify my command, Syaoran began lowering his arms down; making me more afraid that he'll really drop me in the water.

"No! No! No! Please don't drop me!" I shouted desperately.

"Eh? After tricking me and being boastful about it, you're now saying please?" Syaoran replied.

"I'm so sorry for playing a trick on you! Please don't drop me in the water. I don't have any other clothes with me besides what I'm wearing. I'll do anything you want to make it up to you. Just please, don't drop me in the water," I said urgently.

"You'll do anything I want?" Syaoran asked.

"Anything," I replied right away.

All of a sudden, Syaoran pressed his lips against mine and began kissing me sweetly. I can sense his feet walking on a distance as I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and kissed him back. We ended up kissing each other while Syaoran was walking back to the seashore until he carefully laid my body on the fine white sand.

"Why do you always do that when I'm off guard?" I asked shyly.

"You said you'll do anything to make up for what you did. Kissing you was the only thing I wanted at that moment," Syaoran replied coolly.

Speechless, I couldn't stop myself from blushing madly so I decided to walk away from him and keep distance 'til my complexion goes back to normal.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he saw me walking away.

I was afraid that my voice would break and I'd stammer badly if I answered his question caused by these mixed emotions, so I just decided to continue walking away and get some fresh air before going back to accompany him. However, I didn't get to have a private moment to calm myself down and turn my complexion back to normal because Syaoran just ran after me.

"Hey… Are you upset because I scared you about dropping you in the water?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'm not upset," I replied without turning around to face him.

I can't turn around to face him because it'll be too embarrassing if he sees my face so heavily flushed at this moment.

"But, you're looking away from me. You're upset! Are you upset because I kissed you unexpectedly?" Syaoran asked, now feeling incredibly down.

I blushed even more when Syaoran mentioned the long passionate kiss we just had.

"I told you I'm not upset. I just need to get some fresh air," I replied, still facing away from him.

"If you're really not upset, turn around and look at me!" Syaoran exclaimed impatiently.

"Please… not now, Syaoran," I muttered.

"Turn around so that we can talk properly, face to face!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Even if I wanted so much to turn around and assure him that I wasn't upset with him at all, I can't. He can't see my face looking like this.

"I don't want the two of us fighting again. So, please just turn around and talk to me!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied.

Just then, I felt Syaoran's arms forcing me to turn around. I gasped in shock coupled with utter embarrassment when I faced Syaoran.

Syaoran expected Sakura's eyebrows to be creasing deeply, her eyes reflecting irritation and anger when he turned her around. But, it was the exact opposite. Sakura's cheeks were now blushing madly and her eyes mirrored shyness and embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me! It's embarrassing," I said and quickly covered my cheeks with my hands before facing away from him again.

_ "Sakura must've felt shy and tense when I kissed her and said all those words. Thank goodness, it didn't make her upset,"_ Syaoran thought.

"I'm just so happy right now," Syaoran muttered out of the blue.

"You're going to make fun of me again, aren't you? Making fun of me makes you happy," I said.

Before I was able to hinder him from turning me around, I was already facing Syaoran with my flushed face. My hands covered my face right away just like a reflex action. But, Syaoran gently held my hands and put it down easily. I was left exposed and helpless with his strength.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Syaoran muttered.

"Of course, there is. My face looks like I have some kind of fever," I replied gloomily.

"I'm happy not because I'm going to make fun of you. In fact, I can't even bring myself to make fun of you right now because I'm just so happy, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"Stop joking around with me again, Syaoran. I'm really not in the mood to accept your jokes right now," I said seriously.

"I'm not joking around. I really am happy," Syaoran replied in a low, serious tone.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Because I made you blush. Now, I know that I am one of the few people in this world who can make you blush, Sakura. Seeing you, blushing because of me, make me feel so happy. I don't even know how to describe it," Syaoran explained.

Syaoran merely stared at Sakura deeply because he wanted to remember every single detail of Sakura's heavily flushed face and treasure this rare beautiful moment.

"Actually… you're the only person who makes me blush like this for a long time," I confessed.

Syaoran can't find the right words to describe how happy he is when Sakura said that so he just hugged her tight without saying anything.

"Syaoran, what are you-," I began saying but Syaoran requested me to keep quiet as he embraced me in his arms.

So, I chose to remain silent and hugged him back too for a while.

"Can I make you blush madly one more time?" Syaoran asked, whispering behind my back.

"I could never say no to you," I replied.

Syaoran untangled his arms around me. Soon, he ran his fingers across my hair, stroked the edge of my face gently, and kissed me one more time sweetly. When our lips parted, Syaoran and I admired the beautiful sunset right in front of us.

"Don't let anyone make you blush like this but me," Syaoran said.

"No one else can make me like this Syaoran except you," I replied.

The clear blue sky was now scattered with red, orange, and yellow hues blending together harmoniously across the sky. Syaoran and I sat beside each other on the seashore as we silently watched the sun slowly setting below the horizon.

"I wish we can watch the sunset together like this until we grow old," I said.

"Wish granted," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"Eh? How so? You don't even know what's going to happen to us in the future," I said.

"I know what's going to happen to us in the future," Syaoran replied coolly.

"Eh? How come?" I asked.

Syaoran didn't answer and merely reached out for my hand and took off the ring he gave me last Christmas. Then, he took off his ring which had the same design as mine.

"I know because it's right here," Syaoran said all of a sudden.

I examined the ring carefully because I was really curious with what he's talking about.

"Where?" I asked when I failed to find any clue.

"Our destiny is engraved right here, Sakura," Syaoran answered calmly.

Syaoran let our rings reflect a faint light from the sunset and he held one ring near my eyes.

"Syaoran and Sakura… together forever?" I mumbled as I read the words engraved on the inside of the ring using kanji characters.

"That's right, Sakura," Syaoran said confidently.

I was extremely moved by Syaoran's faithfulness that I couldn't control my tears from flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Come on, don't cry. Do you not want to spend the rest of your life together with me until the end of time?" Syaoran asked.

"But… I'm not your girlfriend anymore," I sobbed.

"You may not think of yourself as my girlfriend after you broke up with me but I do. As a matter of fact, I don't see you merely as my girlfriend but as someone who really matters to me the most. You matter the most to me, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"But… we're forbidden to be together. You and I can't possibly have a happily-ever-after ending in the future," I said, my voice breaking at almost every word.

"Our reality in life may not be a fairytale but I will never let them break us apart. Promise me, Sakura, that you'll never leave me ever again and fight right beside me for our happy ending," Syaoran muttered.

I wasn't able to say anything for a while but Syaoran still gazed at me with such hopeful eyes.

"I promise," I replied, saying what my heart tells me.

Syaoran and I sealed our promise with a kiss amidst the sunset as tears continued to break free from the corners of my eyes.

* * *

As soon as the afternoon meeting of the Li and Daidouji family ended when Syaoran and Sakura decided to run away and vanish in sight, Tomoyo hastily checked her cellphone at home. On her inbox was a long line of new messages sent by Eriol asking her where she is and whether she's okay. On the other hand, there were about 45 calls from Eriol she missed on the phone. Tomoyo was about to call Eriol to tell him that she arrived at home just fine, when she was suddenly called by her servant to join her mother for supper.

"Last Christmas dinner, Syaoran and Sakura seemed not to be close at all. I didn't expect that they actually have a relationship with each other! Now, they're even missing! What are we going to do, Tomoyo? Why does this have to be so complicated?" Mrs. Daidouji said spontaneously.

However, Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to her mother because her mind was too occupied about Eriol now getting so worried about her safety.

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Mrs. Daidouji called out her daughter.

"Huh? Mom, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"You weren't listening to me at all!" Mrs. Daidouji replied, a bit upset.

As they ate the main course of their dinner, Mrs. Daidouji wasn't able to keep her disappointment with Tomoyo's attitude and actions today to herself.

"Don't go out of our house without asking your parent's permission first, Tomoyo. All the servants and guards were so worried especially me when we found out that you were gone!" Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again, Mom," Tomoyo replied.

"Our security employees had to search for you all over town. According to them, you went to the amusement park. Is what I heard right?" Mrs. Daidouji confirmed.

Tomoyo nodded silently.

"Also, they informed me that there was a guy chasing the car they drove. Were you, by any chance not alone when you where in the amusement park?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

"I… I wasn't alone," Tomoyo muttered.

"And can you tell me who was with you in the amusement park?" Mrs. Daidouji asked skeptically.

Tomoyo wasn't able to answer her mother right away because she was hesitant to tell the truth.

"Tomoyo?" Mrs. Daidouji called out her daughter's attention.

"Uhhh… the truth is… I was with Eriol at that time," Tomoyo blurted out.

"Why did you make plans to go out with a friend when you already know that you have piano and vocal lessons to attend every Saturday? I already told you that we're meeting Mrs. Li today a couple of days before but you still went out of the house without asking permission!" Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just really wanted to go with Eriol and have fun once in a while," Tomoyo replied.

"You chose to go out and have fun with Eriol over your future engagement? You should prioritize important things and set aside insignificant things such as going to an amusement park with your friend," Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Going out in an amusement park with Eriol isn't an insignificant thing," Tomoyo interjected.

"Of course, it's insignificant! You can always go out with your friend, Eriol as much as you like for as long as it doesn't interfere with your important meetings and classes you must attend. You should've told Eriol that you can't go with him today because you have another much more important appointment. By any chance, did you tell him that you in fact have important plans yet he still forced you to go out with him?" Mrs. Daidouji said.

Mrs. Daidouji was stunned when Tomoyo stood up from her seat abruptly.

"Eriol did not force me to go with him! I wanted to go with him so much and spend the whole day with him. But, you suddenly ordered your guards to kidnap me in going back home and take me away without even giving me a chance to say goodbye to him!" Tomoyo said, her voice continuously rising.

"Tomoyo, my dear, calm down. You already know that I always order my guards to take you home whenever you go out. Why are you suddenly getting so worked up about me sending you home when you and Eriol went to the amusement park? You were just strolling in an amusement park with Eriol. You can always go there next time," Mrs. Daidouji replied.

"Eriol and I going in an amusement park weren't just about going there to have fun. Today was supposed to be a special day for the two of us!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"How come? Is today his birthday?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

"No, today is not his birthday. The truth is… the truth is… today was supposed to be our first real date!" Tomoyo blurted out after much hesitation.

"What do you mean, date? You only call a meeting a date when two persons have special feelings for each other and have a relationship. Tomoyo, you must've mistaken you and Eriol going out in a date since you were in an amusement park and that's where teenage couples usually go out on a date. But, that's not a date, Tomoyo. You and Eriol are only hanging out as friends who happened to enjoy each other's company in an amusement park," Mrs. Daidouji elaborated.

"I'm not mistaken, Mom. Eriol and I were in the amusement park because we were in a date. I didn't want to tell you this today because you were just shocked with Syaoran's news this afternoon. I wanted to tell you this when it's the right time. But, I guess there's no such thing as the right time when everything's just so complicated now," Tomoyo replied.

"What are you saying, Tomoyo? You're making me scared," Mrs. Daidouji muttered anxiously.

"I just want you to know that Eriol's not only my best friend but he's also now my boyfriend, Mom. That is why, this arranged marriage is best left forgotten because I will never let myself get married with Syaoran," Tomoyo said courageously.

Tomoyo looked at her mom with a very apologetic face before walking out of the dining room while Mrs. Daidouji was left flabbergasted twice in a row today.

"Tomoyo! Where are you going this late at night?" Mrs. Daidouji yelled hastily as soon as she was able to catch up with her daughter now pacing towards the main door.

"I need to go somewhere for something important," Tomoyo answered vaguely.

"You're not answering me directly. Where are you going?" Mrs. Daidouji replied.

"I don't want you to be troubled with my answer for the third time, Mom. I really have to go. Don't you dare stalk me with your guards," Tomoyo said calmly.

"I forbid you to go out of our house this instant! Go back to your room now!" Mrs. Daidouji commanded.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back. I promise," Tomoyo replied before she quickly opened the door and left.

Mrs. Daidouji already had a bad feeling that Tomoyo was going to see Eriol tonight but still, she kept on asking her daughter, hoping that her intuition was wrong. But, she never got a clear answer and was left more worried instead.

Once Tomoyo reached Eriol's apartment door, she was hesitant to ring the doorbell for several minutes until the door suddenly opened in front of her eyes. Eriol stood in front of her, shocked as he held a black garbage bag in one hand. At once, Eriol dropped the garbage bag he's holding and hugged Tomoyo dearly.

"Thank goodness, you're safe," Eriol whispered.

Tomoyo clung onto Eriol's shirt as she burst into tears.

"You must've been very scared when those kidnappers took you away and now they're even making you cry! Do you know where there secret hideout is? Because, I swear I'll go there right now and kick their ass!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I'm not crying because I was scared. I'm crying because I completely ruined our first date. What should've been a good memory for the both of us turned out to be a complete disaster," Tomoyo explained as she hid her tear stricken face in Eriol's chest.

Eriol broke his hug and lifted Tomoyo's chin gently as he wiped away her tears.

"I don't want to see you sad. Come on, let's go," Eriol muttered.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

But, Eriol didn't give her an answer and just grabbed his coat and bag before locking his apartment. Tomoyo rode on Eriol's bike in silence as she became more worried about her mom.

"Technically, our first date is not yet over. We can still ride the Ferris wheel if you like," Eriol muttered out of the blue as he pushed the brake of his bike.

Eriol grasped Tomoyo's hand hastily and led the way in going inside the amusement park in the middle of the night until they reached the Ferris wheel. Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol got inside one of the Ferris wheel cable cars.

"You really didn't have to bother taking me here, Eriol. It was my fault that our date got ruined. I should be the one making it up to you. I just caused you to be more exhausted, making you pedal and ride on your bike for so long tonight," Tomoyo said apologetically.

"No long journey on my bike is tiresome when you're riding it with me, Tomoyo" Eriol replied sincerely.

"You must really be exhausted because you start saying these strange things again," Tomoyo said.

"I was so happy when you came to my apartment tonight because I get to see your face again. I was so scared of not seeing you again when those bad guys took you away. I'm not exhausted, Tomoyo. I mean it…. No long walk and journey is tiresome if I'm with you, Tomoyo," Eriol blurted out his mixed feelings.

"The truth is… those guys who took me away weren't kidnappers. My mom commanded our private guards to take me back home," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh… I never expected that your mom was actually behind that. She must've been so worried when she found out you were gone. I'll apologize to her for taking you away today," Eriol said.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't force me in going out. I wanted to go with you, Eriol. Besides, I don't think it's good that my mom will see you nowadays," Tomoyo replied.

"Why? Your mom and I get along well since then," Eriol asked, now a bit puzzled.

"Actually… the truth is I never told my mom about our relationship," Tomoyo answered.

Eriol can't hide the disappointment and feeling of neglect in his face.

"But, I confessed to her about our relationship tonight! My mom took me away in the middle of our date because she wanted me to attend a meeting about planning for my arranged engagement party with Syaoran. But, I swear, I'll never let that engagement happen," Tomoyo interjected.

"Really? What did she say? Since she already knows about us, will the arranged marriage be off now?" Eriol asked.

However, Tomoyo shook her head.

"My mom didn't say anything like that. But, let's not get our hopes down. Syaoran just told his mom today about his relationship with Sakura. Now, they'll finally realize that this arranged marriage can never happen," Tomoyo added.

"Even if your mom won't understand, I will never give you up, Tomoyo. If worse comes to worst, I'll crash your arranged wedding ceremony and stop you from getting married by shouting out that I love you in front of everyone in the room even if I had to!" Eriol exclaimed determinedly.

Tomoyo was so moved by Eriol's words that tears came running down her face.

"Tomoyo, why are you crying again? Did I say something wrong?" Eriol asked.

No words came out of Tomoyo's mouth as she can't stop herself from crying.

"Please tell me what I did or say wrong to you and I'll fix it immediately. Just please, don't cry anymore," Eriol pleaded.

"You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I'm so happy right now hearing that you'll never give up on me, Eriol. I don't know why but I can't stop myself from crying now," Tomoyo mumbled.

All of a sudden, Eriol leaned close to Tomoyo and kissed her lips sweetly. Tomoyo was left speechless as she tried to hide her blushing face with her hands.

"Why did you do that for? You can't just kiss me on the lips anytime you want!" Tomoyo asked, stuttering terribly as she went on.

"You stopped crying," Eriol replied, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked angrily as her face felt hotter even more.

"I didn't want to see you cry anymore. But, I didn't know any right words to say that will cheer you up. I don't know why but my mind just thought of kissing you just now. I'm just so glad that my kiss cheered you up," Eriol explained, grinning sheepishly

"Don't flatter yourself mister," Tomoyo muttered.

"I'm not," Eriol replied and began pacing towards Tomoyo.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked in panic and quickly closed her eyes, thinking that Eriol will kiss her again.

However, Tomoyo didn't feel anything soft touch her lips. Instead, she felt Eriol lightly placed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll never let them take you away from me, Tomoyo. I'll fight for you 'til the end. You don't know how much I really love you, Tomoyo. So, I'm just going to say it, alright?" Eriol said and embraced Tomoyo in his arms.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo murmured in astonishment.

"I love you, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered in her ear.

"I LOVE YOU, TOMOYO!" Eriol said in a very strong masculine voice this time around.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock as Eriol's voice resonated in her ears. It was as if those three short words were magical because she felt her heart skipped a beat as a result of too much happiness.

Unexpectedly, Eriol heard Tomoyo weeping softly behind his back as they hugged each other.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked as he witnessed tears running down on Tomoyo's face once more.

"Kiss me," Tomoyo said out of the blue.

"But, you said I can't kiss your lips just a moment ago," Eriol replied.

"Kiss me, Eriol. Because, I love you so much that it makes me cry like this," Tomoyo muttered.

"I'll cheer you up one more time," Eriol replied.

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other as Eriol brushed his hand against her cheeks to wipe away her tears. Eriol stroked her face in his softest touch and kissed Tomoyo tenderly as the Ferris wheel reached the highest destination. As they kissed each other, both of them wished that the Ferris wheel would turn around amidst the night sky on and on and let this perfect moment be infinity.

* * *

The sun has long set under the horizon. By the time we finished a sumptuous meal at a restaurant, the rich hues of red and orange which used to disperse all over the sky have now long vanished in the darkness. I shivered involuntarily as Syaoran and I walked on the street while trying to find a place to spend for the night.

"There's got to be a hotel, motel, or inn here somewhere," Syaoran murmured.

"I don't see any advertisement signs anywhere. Why don't we walk further? Maybe, there's some place we could stay just around the next corner," I replied hopefully.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think carefully throughout this whole trip, Sakura. Now, you're even shivering because I can't find us a place to stay," Syaoran said regretfully.

"It's okay. I'm sure there's a hotel or inn in the next few blocks," I replied.

Syaoran stopped walking momentarily and suddenly placed his jacket around my shoulder.

"You don't have to give me your sweater. I'm not feeling cold at all. See?" I convinced Syaoran but ultimately failed when I sneezed right after I talked to him.

Out of nowhere, Syaoran stood so close to me and began wrapping his arms round my shoulder. I couldn't express how thankful I was to Syaoran for being so concerned and kind to me and just merely looked at his hand on my shoulder in silence.

"Let's just keep you warm 'til we find some place to crash for tonight," Syaoran muttered in a very determined voice as he rubbed his hands back and forth against my shoulder, creating more friction to keep me warmer.

Syaoran and I continued walking until we came across a building towering all the other business establishments. At last, Syaoran and I found a hotel to rest for tonight.

"Do you have two suites available?" Syaoran asked after the receptionist greeted him.

"Let me check for a minute," the receptionist replied, busy scanning data displayed on a flat screen.

"Hmmm… yes, we do have 2 suite rooms available for you sir. Every room has a spacious bedroom, living room, and bathroom," the receptionist said urgently.

"I'll take it. We'll only have an overnight stay," Syaoran said.

"Okay… The suite costs 25,000 yen per night so all in all, your bill is equivalent to 50,000 yen. How would you like to pay sir? We accept debit card or credit card," the receptionist informed.

My jaw dropped involuntarily as soon as the words, fifty thousand yen ringed in my ears. I can't believe that Syaoran will spend 50,000 yen just for staying here in one night.

"I'll pay with my credit card," Syaoran answered and took out his credit card from his wallet right away.

Just when the receptionist was about to reach Syaoran's credit card, I blocked my hand from the receptionist's touch and forced Syaoran's hand to sway in another direction away from the receptionist.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran whispered.

"You can't just spend 50,000 yen that easily just to sleep in a hotel for one night. I bet there are cheaper rooms available," I whispered back.

"But, I don't like cheap rooms. The space is too narrow and there's no living room for me to watch television," Syaoran said out loud.

"Ssshhh! You're too loud," I hissed.

"Miss, I'll take the two suites. Here's my credit-," Syaoran said but I covered his mouth and interrupted him just in time.

"Is there any problem, Miss?" the receptionist asked.

"Huh? Nothing at all… I would just like to inquire if there are any rooms available which cost less than 25,000 yen?" I asked with a mix of nervous laughter.

"Hmmm… let's see. Well, we do have one standard room available which only has a bedroom and a bathroom. It only costs 10,000 yen per night although sir here ordered two rooms. Why don't I give you a minute to decide?" the receptionist replied.

"There's no need for that miss because I'm sticking with my original transaction," Syaoran said.

"Okay… two suite hotel rooms it is," the receptionist confirmed.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

Syaoran stared at me fiercely while the receptionist patiently waited for me to speak.

"Let's just take the standard room, Syaoran. Please?" I said.

"But, I already told you. I don't like it when there's no living room," Syaoran insisted.

"You can always watch television when we get back home. You already spent so much for treating me dinner tonight and I already feel so guilty about it. Please? It's just for one night," I persuaded.

"Still, there's only one standard room available. Your father and brother would be so mad when they'll know that we shared a room together," Syaoran insisted.

"Come on, it's not a big deal. After a clear discussion, Touya oniisan and dad were okay when they caught us sleeping in my bedroom last time. I'm sure they'll understand that we had to share a single room to cut down costs. But, if in case, they'll get mad at me when I go home tomorrow, they'll never have to know we did share a room for one night," I explained.

"Excuse me, sir, miss. Have you come up with your final decision?" the receptionist asked politely.

Syaoran didn't answer and merely paused in silence to think about it.

"Please?" I begged.

My eyes stared at Syaoran pitifully as I locked my hands together. On the other hand, Syaoran kept on moving himself backwards to avoid my stare.

"Pretty please?" I said once more.

"Alright… We'll take the standard room," Syaoran replied and handed to the receptionist his credit card.

I rushed in getting inside our hotel room as soon as Syaoran unlocked the door. There was a single bed located on the center of the room which was covered in white bed sheets and two fluffy pillows Fortunately, the size of the bed was just right and comfortable for two people. On each side of the bed, were two table lamps. On a corner, near the curtains, was a single chair and table where a telephone was placed on top. I know that Syaoran thinks that the room looks plain and hideous since it doesn't have a good view on the outside and it isn't so spacious unlike his bedroom in the mansion. But, for me, the room we picked was the best choice not only in terms of price rate but also because the room feels very cozy to stay in.

"Why don't you shower first?" Syaoran offered like a real gentleman.

"You can go first. I want to call my family before they start getting very worried about me," I replied hastily.

Syaoran was inside the bathroom while my ears hurt from listening to Touya oniisan's outrageous yells over the phone. I had to go to the farthest corner away from the bathroom so that Touya won't be able to hear the sound of the water's shower.

"How dare you not go home and run away with Syaoran instead?" Touya exclaimed angrily.

"Wait… how did you know? I haven't even told you yet," I interjected.

"Syaoran's mom called dad on the phone because she was looking for his son. Then, she told dad about what happened and dad told it to me," Touya explained.

"Mrs. Li's looking for Syaoran? She must be so worried now. Can you hand over the phone to dad? I'd like to talk to him," I requested.

"Okay… But, make sure to go home tomorrow or else you'll get some serious punishment from me! And don't you ever go to Syaoran's room!" Touya warned before giving the phone to dad.

"Okay… Okay…" I assured him even though I told a big lie about Syaoran and me staying in separate rooms.

"Sakura, where are you and Syaoran right now?" Dad asked in a very anxious tone.

"I'm so sorry Dad. Syaoran and I just decided to go on a trip to the beach today. I don't know where we are right now exactly. But, I assure you, that everything's fine. Syaoran and I are now staying inside a hotel to rest. We'll ride the bus early in the morning tomorrow in going home," I replied.

"What? You and Syaoran are in a hotel right now?" Dad exclaimed.

"Yes, Dad… But, the two of us are staying in separate rooms," I lied once again because I don't want dad to worry about me even more.

I heard Dad heavily sigh over the phone once I said that.

"Come back home as soon as possible sweetie. Touya's mood is getting worse by the hour," Dad said.

"I will, Dad. Before I forget, please inform Mrs. Li that his son is alright and that we'll go back home tomorrow," I requested.

"Got it, Sakura… You take care there alright," Dad said sincerely.

"Thanks Dad. I promise Syaoran and I will come home tomorrow," I replied.

Touya snatched the phone from Dad and yelled at me once more before I was able to hang up the phone.

"You can use the shower now," Syaoran muttered out of the blue as he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a loosely knotted white bathrobe revealing a part of his bare firm chest.

"Is there another bathrobe left in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Uh oh… there's only one bathrobe provided. I should've used towels instead! Hmmm… I'll just call room service and ask them to bring one more bathrobe up here," Syaoran replied.

"No need. I can just use the towels," I said and went inside the bathroom for my turn.

Luckily, there were two towels available so I could use one towel conveniently for my hair. There weren't a lot of convenient places for me to place my clothes since the space inside the bathroom is just limited so I just decided to hang my underwear on the doorknob while hang my shirt and pants on the shower curtain bar farthest from where the water is sprinkling.

After about 15 minutes of enjoying a refreshing shower, I began drying myself up by wiping my face with a towel before wrapping it around my body. Just when I was about to get out of the bathtub and change back into my shirt and pants, I almost slipped on the wet bathtub. But fortunately, I managed to grab the shower curtain bar to prevent myself from falling. I thought I was so lucky to have gotten a hold of the shower curtain bar just in time until I saw my shirt and pants now lying on the bathtub. I don't mind wearing it again even if it fell on the bathtub floor. Unfortunately, when I picked it up, most parts of my shirt and pants were now wet from the excess water on the bathtub.

"Oh my goodness! What am I going to wear? These are my only clothes," I asked myself for a solution in the middle of panicking a little.

Syaoran was already lying on the bed, now changed into a white shirt and sweatpants.

"Syaoran…" I called out his name once I got out of the bathroom.

Syaoran tilted his head to where Sakura's voice was coming from and was taken aback to see Sakura wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still dripping wet. His eyes can't help but linger on her smooth bare shoulders and legs where some excess dew remained from showering.

"Syaoran, do you still have extra clothes in your backpack? Because, my clothes fell on the bathtub and now, it's wet. So, can I borrow some clothes just for tonight? Please?" I muttered nervously.

However, Syaoran didn't answer me at all. I kept calling him but he didn't even bother to answer. He must be really exhausted now. I didn't want to disturb him further but I can't think of any remedy to this unfortunate incident. So, I just decided to pace towards the bed and approach him.

"Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran?" I called out his attention and patted his shoulder

Syaoran was so startled when Sakura patted his shoulder and realized that Sakura was so close to him now that he sat up straight on the bed in a flash.

"What? I'm taking a nap!" Syaoran said, looking away from me.

I shouldn't have disturbed him. Now, he's very annoyed of me. But, I didn't have a choice. Borrowing some clothes from him is my only hope.

"Can I borrow some extra clothes? The only clothes I have is now wet because I was such a clumsy idiot for making it fall on the bathtub floor," I explained to him once more.

Syaoran didn't bother to answer me and just went over to scan his backpack. Afterwards, he tossed a blue polo and sweatpants to me.

"Thanks, Syaoran. I'll be sure to return these to you already washed and ironed once I get back home tomorrow," I said, very grateful to him.

"Just put it on!" Syaoran exclaimed.

That was kind of harsh. I sure killed Syaoran's good mood this time around. First, I insisted on choosing a standard room instead of the suite and now, I even disturbed him just when he was about to sleep. Once I finished changing and got out of the bathroom, I tried making some small talk to recover Syaoran's mood but nothing seemed to work.

"Your clothes are really comfortable, Syaoran. I'm guessing this polo is pretty expensive?" I said, trying to engage Syaoran in a light happy conversation.

I thought Syaoran was going to brag about how expensive his clothes are but surprisingly, he didn't even say a word and just rested on one side of the bed.

"Your sweatpants are very comfortable too. Where did you buy this? I want to buy one for me too," I asked.

Still, Syaoran didn't answer me. After trying to talk about the most random things just to get him to talk to me, I give up. So, I went to the bed and was just making myself comfortable under the sheets when Syaoran suddenly got up, walked, and slammed the bathroom door.

_"What did I do? Does he really despise me that much for choosing this hotel room and for borrowing his clothes? What am I supposed to do to make his mood back to normal?"_ I thought in misery while Syaoran was still inside the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Syaoran kept splashing cold water to his face on the sink. After several minutes, Syaoran finally turned off the faucet and stared at his soaking wet face on the mirror.

"Deep breaths…" Syaoran murmured to himself as he inhaled deeply.

"Calm down, Syaoran. Calm down. You must not let yourself lose control. You promised Sakura's dad and brother," Syaoran mumbled on and on.

Once I heard the bathroom's doorknob click open, I immediately closed my eyes and pretended that I was asleep. I shut my eyes tight, my heart racing, as I waited for Syaoran to come back and lie down on the bed beside me. Several minutes passed but I never felt the bed cushion fluctuate. I carefully peeked on the other side of the bed and was surprised to find no one lying beside me.

_"Sleeping while sitting is not so bad. The farther I am from Sakura tonight, the better,"_ Syaoran thought in relief.

I looked around and found Syaoran now sitting on the chair located on the far corner with his eyes closed.

"Syaoran, sleeping while sitting down is bad for your posture. Sleep on the bed properly," I said as I tried to wake him up by tugging his shoulders.

"Huh? I'm not yet sleepy. I was just meditating," Syaoran replied hastily and opened his eyes.

"Liar! I clearly saw you dozing off just now. Come on, let's just go back to bed," I said.

"I said I'm not yet sleepy! I want to sit here and just relax for a while," Syaoran replied stubbornly.

"You must be very exhausted so stop lying and just sleep on the bed!" I yelled.

But, Syaoran didn't even move an inch of his legs in getting up from the chair. So, I pulled his arms up with all my strength left and managed to make him force to get up.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs and struggled on keeping his feet rooted strongly on the ground while I strived in pulling him all the way to the bed.

"Let's just get some good night sleep, alright?" I yelled back and pulled him even harder.

"I said NO!" Syaoran shouted, resisting even more as he pulled himself towards the direction where the chair is located.

Before I knew it, I lost balance because of pulling Syaoran's arms harder and was now falling backwards towards the floor. I closed my eyes to prepare myself in enduring the pain but surprisingly, I landed on the soft bed cushion instead. My back rested flat on the bed while Syaoran's body toppled on top of mine.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoran's face was so close to mine that I can feel the gush of air as he spoke.

"I'm fine," I muttered, realizing that his hands were now holding my waist.

Syaoran must've ran fast to catch me and not let me fall on the floor. He cleared his throat noisily as he quickly untangled his hands round my waist and began moving his upper body upwards by straightening his elbows.

"Next time, be careful!" Syaoran exclaimed rather intensely.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was just trying to prevent yourself from making your body feel sore all over when you wake up the next morning. But, clearly, you can't even appreciate that!" I exclaimed in anger.

"I already told you that I'm not sleepy!" Syaoran shouted back.

"Stop lying over and over again. Your eyes were shut closed when I saw you sitting back there," I replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was meditating? You just disrupted my meditation!" Syaoran yelled.

"You're clearly just making that stuff up. Since when do you meditate? Wait… by any chance, are you avoiding me?" I asked.

There was nothing but a long silence that filled between us as my body rested on the bed. Sadly, Syaoran never answered my question.

"So, you were really avoiding me. You really are indeed mad at me now," I whispered in sorrow.

"No! I'm not mad at you," Syaoran interjected.

"You really can't stop lying, can you?" I retorted.

Syaoran can't help but feel sorry for making Sakura think that he was mad at her when in fact, he is mad at himself for looking at her differently tonight.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm not mad at you, Sakura," Syaoran said in the softest way possible.

However, Sakura's face frowned even more as her eyes looked away from him.

"But I made you choose this hotel room instead of the suite and even borrowed your clothes. Of course, you'd be mad at me," Sakura mumbled.

"How could I be mad to someone I love the most in my life?" Syaoran whispered.

I was just about to apologize when Syaoran suddenly pressed his lips against mine and began kissing me sweetly. I was about to kiss him back when Syaoran abruptly parted his lips from mine.

_ "No, I should stop. Kissing Sakura now is dangerous,"_ Syaoran thought.

_"But… nothing's wrong at kissing Sakura once more. Trust me, it'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about,"_ the other side of him argued.

Syaoran and I gazed at each other in silence. Then, he leaned in close to me and began kissing my lips again slowly and gently. I thought that he was only going to kiss me sweetly until his tongue brushed against my lips. Without thinking, I opened my mouth a little and felt his tongue slowly wander inside my mouth. I was about to kiss him back when Syaoran suddenly pulled himself away.

_ "I should stop now. Kissing her lips twice is enough,"_ Syaoran thought.

_"Don't you want to express your love for her even more? Don't you miss the touch of her lips now? Nothing's wrong with expressing your love for someone in a physical way,"_ the other side of him argued.

Syaoran's eyes locked on Sakura's soft lips and can't help but miss the way her lips touch against his as of this moment.

I lay on the bed in silence as Syaoran's arms cornered me on both sides. After a moment, Syaoran began kissing me again but this time, the motion of his lips felt urgent. Soon, his tongue began exploring inside me and I kissed him back on an impulse. I can feel Syaoran's fingers running across my hair as we kissed each other passionately. Unexpectedly, he parted his lips from mine. All of a sudden, he began kissing my neck gently as I felt his fingers unbutton the polo I'm wearing one by one.

Syaoran has never kissed my neck before. Most of all, Syaoran has never unbuttoned my clothes before. I wanted him to stop but my mind seems not working at all and my mouth seems mute as Syaoran kissed my neck once more. Out of nowhere, I felt a burning, tingling sensation running down all over my body.

Syaoran continued kissing Sakura's neck traveling downwards until he abruptly stopped when he realized that he was now kissing her cleavage. He opened his eyes and saw that he just fully unbuttoned the polo she's wearing.

"I went too far… I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry," Syaoran whispered as he immediately got up and walked out of our hotel room.

I froze on the bed, speechless, as I heard the door squeaked open and slammed shut. It took a long time for me to recover myself from shock of what just happened. Finally, I managed to do the buttons of my polo and get out of bed. I left the hotel room and began searching for Syaoran everywhere inside the hotel but he was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen the guy I was with when I checked in? Fair complexion, messy auburn hair, brown eyes… Ummm… he's a lot taller than me?" I asked the receptionist who entertained us tonight.

"Hmmm… I think I remember a tall young guy going out of the hotel a while ago. Unfortunately, I didn't see his face so I'm not sure if it's him miss," the receptionist replied.

I didn't waste a minute and began searching for him outside the hotel. I wandered aimlessly on the street and never stopped walking to find him.

"If you were Syaoran, what place would you most likely go now?" I asked myself, concentrating deeply.

Just like what I thought, I saw Syaoran now sitting on a steep rock by the seashore. His messy hair danced freely with the cold breeze as his eyes remained fixed on the dark sea with only the reflection of the moonlight shimmering amidst the black surface.

"Thank God I found you, Syaoran!" I shouted at the top of my lungs because I was still quite far away from Syaoran when I saw him.

Syaoran immediately recognized Sakura's voice. But, he decided not to turn around and pretend that he didn't hear Sakura at all so that she'll think that she must've mistaken him for being a look alike of Syaoran and leave right away.

"Now, you're pretending to be deaf? You must be kidding me!" I exclaimed angrily.

At once, I ran, heading towards the seashore and embraced Syaoran from the back once I reached him.

"Come on, let's just go back," I whispered in his ear.

However, Syaoran shrugged off my arms and didn't even bother to look at me.

"I'd rather freeze in the cold out here than go back there and do something stupid again," Syaoran muttered frustratingly.

"You were able to stop yourself, Syaoran before something serious happened. It was one honest mistake. I forgive you," I replied.

"But, I promised to your dad and to your brother that I would never attempt and most of all do anything like that, Sakura. I could never forgive myself for what happened. Just… leave me alone for now," Syaoran said.

"I could never leave you alone, Syaoran! I may not be able to understand what a guy thinks and really feels. But, you must learn to forgive yourself. It's alright, Syaoran. I'm alright," I convinced.

"But, I lost control of myself, Sakura! I'm a shameful man!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"No matter how much we restrain ourselves and keep our guard, sometimes, we can't help but lose control over ourselves and commit mistakes, because we're just human, Syaoran. Nobody's perfect. Don't force yourself too much on being a perfect boyfriend to me," I said with all my sympathy.

"I can't even compare myself into being a perfect boyfriend because I am a bad boyfriend to you, Sakura and may be the worst boyfriend ever!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"That's right! You aren't a perfect boyfriend, Syaoran!" I shouted out loud.

Syaoran glared at me fiercely after I shouted that.

"You didn't have to say it again and slap it right on my face. It already hurts so much admitting that fact to myself," Syaoran muttered angrily.

"You aren't a perfect boyfriend! But, I'm okay with that! Because for me, you're already a boyfriend who is too good to be true, Syaoran," I explained.

"All I wanted was this day to be perfect so that we'll have good, happy memories to cherish in the future. Even though, it's late, all I wanted was us to have a perfect celebration of our first Valentine's Day together. But, I completely ruined this day by myself," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"So, the other reason you're keeping from me as a secret about us coming here is because, you wanted us to celebrate Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Uhhh… I said about making good memories here and then… I just stopped talking! I don't know- I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura!" Syaoran replied, stammering awfully.

"But… I was the one who ruined our Valentine's Day. I should be the one making it up to you," I mumbled once I remembered that I left on Valentine's Day without even saying a word to Syaoran.

"But you only did that because I was being such a jerk about the chocolates and yeah, I admit. I'm stubborn and arrogant. Now, I realize that I'm not even patient and easily loses ones self control. But, I want to change, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"You don't have to change yourself just because of me. When I said that I love you, I didn't love you just for your good qualities. I love you just the way you are, Syaoran," I explained.

"I'll do the best I can, Sakura, just to make you happy," Syaoran replied.

"The fact that you're standing next to me right now already makes me happy. Just being with you already makes me so happy, Syaoran. I couldn't wish for more," I confessed.

"Hearing you say that makes me feel like the happiest guy in the world," Syaoran replied.

"Here you go again with your cheesiness!" I exclaimed happily and pinched his cheek softly.

"Hey! You're the one who started it!" Syaoran protested.

"I did not!" I insisted.

Syaoran suddenly pinched my cheeks hard and stretched it out playfully. Thankfully, he released his hands, relieving me from the pain but he suddenly jumped off the rock and began running away.

"Come back here!" I shouted frustratingly.

"Why should I?" Syaoran teased by sticking out his tongue like a child.

I wasn't able to act like a mature woman anymore and began chasing after him instead. Syaoran and I chased each other all around the seashore 'til my body was drop dead exhausted. So, I decided to give up and sit on the sand instead. Soon enough, Syaoran seemed also very exhausted, now that he's sitting next to me.

I made use of this opportunity and poked his right cheek then squeezed it playfully out of nowhere. Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't get annoyed of what I did. Instead, he merely looked at me and smiled brightly.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, slightly terrified with his sudden change of mood.

"Nothing…" Syaoran answered and suddenly poked my cheek too.

"You're strangely nice. You're making me scared. Just spill it out," I said.

"Even though it's kind of late, I just wanted to say… Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura," Syaoran murmured shyly.

"For a second, I thought you were going to say something devastating!" I exclaimed and hit his head on an impulse.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I said and tried to soothe his pain by gently rubbing his head.

"It's okay. It's getting colder here," Syaoran muttered and stood up as he crossed his arms and rubbed his hands against his arms for some warmth.

"Come on, let's go back now," Syaoran said and stretched out his hand to me.

I took his hand to make it easier for me in getting up. Just when I thought Syaoran was going to let go as soon as I got up, I felt his fingers fill the spaces of my hands and entwined his fingers against mine. It's been a while since Syaoran and I held each others' hands for a long time. The wind blew harder as we walked down the winding road but I didn't mind it because Syaoran's hand was keeping my hand warm. It's as if he's keeping my heart and whole body warm too.

Syaoran let go of my hand at once when we got inside our hotel room. He never spoke to me when the two of us lie down on the bed to rest for tonight. I didn't get upset at all when he did that. Instead, I felt protected and secure. I'm extremely moved by how much Syaoran is trying to never let his guard down with his self control.

I stared blankly at the ceiling as I wondered what tomorrow's going to be like. Then, I looked sideways, seeing only Syaoran's back because he decided to sleep near the edge of the bed farthest from my side and turned his direction away from me. His back kept rising and falling in a harmonious rhythm as he breathed. He must be sleeping deeply now.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this to protect me. I really appreciate it. In turn, I promise I will never let anyone else lay a finger on me and only lose my virginity to no one else but you when the right time comes," I whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Syaoran," I whispered before my eyes drooped to a close and my consciousness was swept away to a deep slumber.

Syaoran's face can't help but light up a smile amidst the darkness of the night when he heard Sakura's whisper.

**Rain villa: **My apologies for the late update. This chapter was very delayed because I had to go on a trip to my hometown province by bus where there's no computer and internet at all. On the bright side, I was inspired to continue writing this when I saw the sunset on the beach and swam in the sea. It feels like I'm kind of relating my true life experiences while writing imperfection.

Chapter 17 was definitely a risk I took with some of the content but I did that because I wanted Syaoran's character to be more realistic. Second, cutting this chapter 'til here is a risk but if I continue, It'll be too long... So, just stay tune for the next chapter...

I hope you enjoyed reading this! Feel free to review what you feel.


	18. when it's you and me against the world

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **If you're planning to read this, please make sure you're in a well lighted room and you have a free time of about two hours because this chapter is actually worth more or less three chapters. It's really a long chapter. So, I decided to divide it into four parts for convenience in reading it.

**Rainvilla: **Yo! All I can say is that I'm still alive and kicking in fanfiction!

Just when I was feeling blue and not inspired to write at all, all of your inspiring reviews came along which motivated me to really continue writing imperfection. My style in writing may not be the best but I won't change how I write imperfection. I'm not writing this to please people but I'm writing this for something important that will remain as a secret for now. Also, I strongly believe that their characters and attitudes can be real and that this story can be real. For me, love makes you childish without even realizing it. Have a good day! Here goes chapter 18…

**Chapter 18: When it's You and Me Against the World**

* * *

**I. **

After a good night sleep, Syaoran was awakened by the dazzling sunlight penetrating through the windowpane. His mind gradually stirred up clearly as he rubbed his eyes weakly. He wanted to get up in a swift motion but strangely, something is weighing him down. Syaoran looked over to his side and was stunned to see that Sakura was lying so close to him now. Her arms were now embracing his waist tightly and her legs were cuddling his. Syaoran slowly lifted the sheets to check on himself and was more stunned to see that he's wearing nothing but his boxers as of this morning. As a result, Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs without thinking in the middle of this wonderful morning because his mind was too boggled. He couldn't find another way to release this extreme panic and stress he's feeling right now other than screaming.

"Why are you so noisy this early in the morning? Let's sleep for a while," I mumbled incoherently.

I snatched away the blanket and buried myself under it. But, Syaoran suddenly snatched it away from me, leaving my eyes hurt by the sunlight glaring at me.

"Give me a break, will you? Just shower first. I'm still too sleepy to go first, okay?" I requested and covered my face once again with the blanket.

However, Syaoran didn't listen to my request and removed the blanket away from my face instead.

"For the last time, give me a break!" I exclaimed and sat up straight on the bed to face Syaoran.

"Why were you just hugging me and cuddling me with your legs just now?" Syaoran asked.

"Was I? I don't remember," I asked myself.

"You were!" Syaoran shouted.

I'm really unaware of what he's talking about because I was really deep asleep this morning until this fellow here kept on taking the blanket away from me.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I hugged you and cuddled you. I feel so sorry for not waking up the minute you started disturbing my sleep!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm sorry I woke you up, Sakura. But, I must know the answer to this question that's been bugging my mind so much right now," Syaoran said seriously.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Uhhh… You and I… here," Syaoran began stuttering on and on.

"Come on, spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"You and I… What did we do last night?" Syaoran blurted out.

"Is that it? We obviously slept together last night," I answered directly.

I thought that my answer was going to alleviate Syaoran's confusion but it did the exact opposite thing. Syaoran gasped as he stared at me then back at himself.

"Forgive me for I have sinned!" Syaoran exclaimed in misery as he stared up at the ceiling, lifting his hands up in the air.

I stared at him, now being the one who is puzzled the most.

"I should've chosen to book another room and not stay in the same room as Sakura! But, it was still alright to stay in the same room but I should've not chosen to sleep on the bed! I should've just slept on the floor and this mistake would've never happened!" Syaoran mumbled so fast.

"Okay, just calm down Syaoran. What the heck are you talking about?" I asked as I tried to calm him down by patting his back.

I thought that patting his back would be comforting for him but he jumped out of the bed and scampered towards a corner instead, his eyes widening by the second.

"Your face looks like you're about to freak out. What's wrong, Syaoran?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it," Syaoran muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a very big question mark etched on my face.

"I thought that everything was going to be alright once I've slept on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't. I must've been half asleep when I did something terrible to you. I'm so sorry," Syaoran mumbled too fast.

"Huh? You did something terrible to me? I'm sorry but your explanation doesn't make any sense. Can you please speak in a moderate pace and explain your problem clearly?" I asked.

"I wasn't able to control myself from laying a finger on you last night," Syaoran answered.

"Eh?" I asked.

"You know…" Syaoran mumbled.

I pondered for several minutes as I tried to understand what Syaoran's problem is until my conclusion made me laugh so hard.

"What's so funny? This isn't funny, Sakura," Syaoran said with a very irritated expression.

"Don't tell me-," I began speaking but was cut short because I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Tell you what?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

I thought I was going to stop laughing afterwards until I saw Syaoran's innocent, puzzled, yet quite apologetic face that made me roll on the bed back and forth.

"Don't tell me you think we did it last night?" I asked to confirm my conclusion.

Syaoran was blushing madly as he nodded in silence. His cute blushing face made me laugh even more this morning.

"Stop laughing!" Syaoran shouted grudgingly.

"So, that's what you're saying sorry about to the heavens?" I asked.

"Yes," Syaoran muttered shyly.

"But, we didn't do it," I said.

"Huh? We really didn't do it?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded accordingly while Syaoran scratched his head and messed up his hair even more due to too much confusion.

"But, I'm wearing nothing but my boxers now," Syaoran said out of the blue.

"Baka! You always sleep wearing only your boxers," I replied.

"But, I clearly remember wearing my shirt and sweatpants before going to bed," Syaoran interjected.

Syaoran and I thought deeply as we tried to remember every single detail of what happened last night. When I glanced at Syaoran before going to sleep, I clearly remembered him wearing his shirt. It's quite a mystery as to how his shirt and sweatpants are now lying on the floor.

"_Still, it's impossible for me not to notice if ever he did do anything to me or maybe not. Am I really such a deep sleeper up to the extent that I wouldn't notice someone touching me?"_ I thought.

Doubts began dominating my mind until a faint voice inside me reminded my trust towards Syaoran.

_"After that little heated moment we had last night, Syaoran was able to stop himself and he was even very sorry for what he did. It's impossible for Syaoran to do such thing. I must not doubt Syaoran. He would never do that kind of thing. I believe in him,"_ the other side of my mind thought.

"You must've taken off your shirt and sweatpants because you were feeling too warm or something in the middle of night," I reasoned.

"But… I don't remember taking off my clothes at all," Syaoran replied in a very anxious tone.

"Hmmm… you must've been half asleep when you did that," I reasoned.

"Maybe… That does sound like something I would do when it's too warm," Syaoran said, now a bit calm.

"There you go. Stop worrying about things that never happened," I said cheerfully.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything to you last night?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure of that," I replied comfortingly.

Syaoran sat on one corner while I sat on the bed as we stared at each other in silence. Coincidentally, both of us sighed heavily at the same time. Afterwards, nothing but a long awkward silence escalated in the room's atmosphere. I tried to find any words to say but sadly, the awkward silence was too overpowering for me to handle. The only thing I was able to do was clear up my throat noisily.

"But, you just said we slept together last night," Syaoran said.

I remained silent for a while to think it through.

"Ah! So that's what made you confused. When I said we slept together, I meant we slept together literally as in lying down on the bed to rest at night and I only said together because we were indeed sleeping on the same bed beside each other," I explained thoroughly.

"Ahh… So that's what you really meant. If ever this circumstance happens again in the future, don't say we slept together, alright? Instead, you say, we had a good sleep last night to avoid me from worthless confusion," Syaoran replied and took a long deep sigh afterwards.

I couldn't help but laugh once more because of this feeling of reminiscing.

"Why are you laughing again? Does my face really look that funny this morning?" Syaoran asked.

"No! It's just that this morning, everything's like upside down for once," I replied.

"What do you mean, upside down?" Syaoran asked.

"Remember, back then, I used to freak out a lot when I wake up and see you lying beside me in the morning," I said.

"Yeah, I remember," Syaoran interjected with his eyebrows creased deeply.

"But now, you're the one who freaked out and assumed that something happened even though nothing really happened. It's just too ironic!" I said, genuinely amused.

"Laugh all you can because this will never happen again," Syaoran muttered, scowling.

"Oh, okay," I said rather teasingly.

Syaoran said nothing but just fired a glare at me.

"I'm not laughing anymore, swear," I said hastily as I tried to choke in my laughter.

"I'm going to hit the shower first," Syaoran mumbled and walked away immediately.

"Syaoran! Really, I'm not laughing anymore!" I shouted just before he slammed the bathroom door.

We were so lucky to have caught the bus right away after we checked out of the hotel. Syaoran and I barely talked while riding on the bus. I should've not just told him about how ironic it was for him to be the one who's freaking out this time and just kept it to myself. After approximately two hours of travel, Syaoran and I got off the bus and are now in front of the narrow street heading towards my apartment building.

"I'm so sorry for laughing at you so early in the morning," I said.

"Nah… it's okay. Now that I think about it, I would've laughed at myself for freaking out like a girl too," Syaoran replied, chuckling a little bit.

"Thanks for the wonderful trip, Syaoran. I really had a lot of good memories yesterday. Well, take care… Bye," I said before turning around to walk on the path along the narrow street.

However, Syaoran caught my hand just when I was about to start walking on my way home.

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran offered.

"It's okay. You don't have to walk me home. I'll make it at home safe and sound," I replied.

"Please let me walk you home or I'll just feel restless for the whole day," Syaoran pleaded.

As a result, Syaoran and I walked hand in hand along the street in going to my apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home. I've got to go inside now. Goodbye for now," I said and pecked his cheek lightly before going inside the building.

For the second time around, Syaoran caught my hand and did not let go even though I told him I must go home now.

"My Dad and brother are waiting for me upstairs. Please, let me go for now. We'll see each other at school on Monday," I tried persuading Syaoran.

"Why don't I visit your Dad and brother today?" Syaoran suggested out of the blue.

"I don't think today's the right time. Touya must be bottling up all his anger until now and if he sees you, I don't think it's going to be pleasant," I said worriedly.

"The more that I need to see him so that I could apologize to Touya and your dad about yesterday properly," Syaoran reasoned.

"Okay, alright. I guess, that's for the best," I replied.

I wasn't able to ring the doorbell right away once we got in front of my apartment door because I was too nervous not because of my dad but because of my big brother's temper. But, before I was able to gather up enough courage to face Touya oniisan, Syaoran suddenly pressed the doorbell.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Ringing the doorbell?" Syaoran answered nonchalantly.

The door swung open in an instant as I partially closed my eyes in fear for what was going to happen next.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're home!" Dad exclaimed happily and hugged me.

Thank goodness it was Dad who met us on the door and not my incredibly short tempered brother.

"Good morning, Sir Kinomoto sensei. I'm so sorry for intruding your home without even calling first," Syaoran greeted politely.

"It's okay. You're welcome to visit here anytime. By the way, you can just call me Fujitaka sensei because I pretty much am bored of being called Sir Kinomoto always when I'm in the university," Dad replied to Syaoran cheerfully.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for not asking your permission first in going out on a trip yesterday," I said.

"It's alright. You deserve to have some fun once in a while," Dad replied.

"I really am sorry too for taking away your daughter on an overnight trip without also asking your permission first," Syaoran said sincerely.

"I will let it go this one time but please do inform me first the next time you plan on going on a trip or any occasion that's far away," Dad replied in a quite serious yet still cheerful tone.

"I will never forget to contact you next time, Sir- I mean… Fujitaka sensei," Syaoran replied.

"Here's my contact number- Oh! I almost forgot! Why are we talking here on the doorway when there's a comfortable couch on the living room? Please do come in," Dad said politely.

Syaoran and I took off our shoes and put on a pair of indoor slippers in stepping inside the living room. Dad, Syaoran and I were having a pleasant conversation in going to the living room until we saw Touya oniisan's mad face in the living room. He was sitting quietly on a chair until he heard our footsteps approaching the living room. At once, Touya oniisan stood up and stared at me but then he diverted his stare to Syaoran, once his eyes caught sight of him. Touya's stare was like no other before. It wasn't his usual upset stare but it was more of an intense, dangerous stare that made me worry about what he's going to do to Syaoran next.

"Touya, there you are! Sakura just got home," Dad informed him.

"Good morning, Touya san," Syaoran greeted him calmly.

However, Touya didn't greet Syaoran and merely continued staring at him fiercely. Dad was left speechless with the nerve wracking atmosphere. So, I rushed over to Touya oniisan and hugged him.

"I'm home, Touya oniisan. I'm so sorry for making you worried all night," I said sweetly.

"Me? Worried? I wasn't worried," Touya said, denying in such a defensive manner.

"Okay! Why don't we all sit down and make ourselves comfortable?" Dad suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

Hence, Dad sat down on the side living room chair while Syaoran and I sat down on the big couch beside each other.

_"How dare they sit so close beside each other on my own roof!"_ Touya thought angrily.

Strangely, Touya didn't sit anywhere even though Dad told us to. Touya kept on staring at Syaoran intensely but Syaoran still looked so relaxed and unaffected by his stare at all. I, on the other hand can feel beads of cold sweat forming on the sides of my forehead as I attempted gulping down my nervousness.

"Make some room for your big bro, Sakura," Touya said in a light cheerful voice, smiling pretentiously as he pushed Syaoran away from me.

As a result, Touya oniisan ended up sitting in the middle of Syaoran and me.

"So, monster, what did you do last night?" Touya asked me.

"Uhhh… let's see… we went to the beach where we watched the sunset. Then, we-," I narrated but was interrupted shortly by Touya.

"Your narration seems too vague. Why don't you tell us every single detail of what you two did last night, Sakura?" Touya asked meticulously.

"Uhhh… hahahaha! do you really want me to bore you with narrating every single detail of our trip yesterday? I don't think you'd like that, right?" I replied with a mix of nervous laughter.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about me, Sakura. Going to the beach sounds fun. That's why I'm very interested," Touya reasoned cleverly.

_"I can't possibly tell my brother about every single detail of what happened yesterday especially not about the kiss on the beach, on what happened in the hotel room or else I'll be grounded! But, I suck at lying and making up stuff when it comes to Touya oniisan! What to do? What do I do? "_ I thought in uncontrollable panic.

"Sakura… Oi, Sakura… Sakura?" Touya called out my attention.

"Uhhh…Yes?" I replied nervously.

"Come on, don't be shy in sharing with us your day yesterday. We'd all like to hear your fun story in going to the beach. Right, Dad?" Touya persisted.

"_Okay, Sakura. Just continue to be vague. Soon enough, Touya will lose interest and will not bother asking further questions anymore,"_ I thought.

"We did nothing much really," I said, stammering with every word badly.

"Impossible! You can do lots of things while on the beach. Come on, tell us," Touya said.

_"I bet you and Syaoran kept doing all sorts of public displays of affection! And they even spent the night at a hotel? How dare you Syaoran take my little sister to a hotel!"_ Touya thought, his mind already exploding in anger but he was pretending to ask Sakura calmly to confirm his hunches.

"Sakura and I had fun playing in the sea by splashing water at each other. Then, we just chased each other round and round the beach yesterday in the-," Syaoran answered Touya's question instead.

"I'm asking Sakura, not you," Touya interjected quite rudely.

"Ahahahah! That's right! Syaoran and I had fun playing with the seawater," I said.

"What else did you do there?" Touya continued with his meticulous interrogation.

I wasn't able to say anything else as my eyes can't help but wander in the living room, away from Touya oniisan's intense stare.

"Let's not talk about what you did on the beach. Instead, why don't you describe us your stay in the hotel?" Touya asked keenly.

_"What can I do to stop this living nightmare of being interrogated by my overprotective big brother? I really want to hide those experiences from him but I can't lie to him convincingly either. Just by a single long look in the eye, Touya can tell whether I'm telling the truth or not,"_ I thought in panic.

"How was your stay in the hotel, Sakura?" Touya asked once more.

I just kept smiling at Touya nervously as my eyes wandered around the living room every now and then to prevent him from sensing that I was hiding some information from him. My eyes happened to land on the whiteboard hanged on the wall across the living room. Written on the whiteboard was a weekly schedule plan of assigning our household cleaning tasks and in cooking meals.

"Hmmm… Saturday is Touya oniisan? Sunday is… Kinomoto… Sakura?" I mumbled as I read the whiteboard.

_"Ah! That's right! I am assigned to cook our meals and do the household chores this Sunday,"_ I realized.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Touya asked, now quite irritated with my absentmindedness towards him.

"I almost forgot that I have to do all the household chores today!" I exclaimed.

"You can just do that later. Let's just have a good chat here first," Touya replied

"I almost forgot! I just remembered that I have to do some grocery shopping for today's lunch! Syaoran, why don't you accompany me so that you can help me in carrying the grocery bags?" I said and hastily grabbed Syaoran's hand in going out of the living room.

I grabbed my purse and wore my coat in a swift motion as a result of some serious adrenaline rush. Afterwards, Syaoran and I ran as fast as we could in approaching the door.

"I'll go with you instead!" Touya shouted.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't answer him but he merely heard the sound of the door being slammed shut.

"You're really good at making excuses, Sakura. That, just now, was the best one," Syaoran said, panting hard.

"Believe me, I just got lucky. I'm terrible at lying and making excuses to Touya oniisan," I replied while catching my breath.

"Oh really? You seem to be a pretty clever expert at making excuses when I first made you work as my personal maid," Syaoran replied.

"Really? Was I really good at making up excuses at that time? I don't remember much except the fact that I was dead exhausted from cleaning all day," I said.

"Oh, you were the best at making excuses that time. All I wanted at that time was to spend the whole day with you. But, you were so stubborn that I even had to bother making a long list of chores for you to do," Syaoran mumbled.

"So, you treated me like a slave that day just so you could spend the whole day with me? Why didn't you just say so?" I asked.

I used to be dismayed a lot whenever that Sunday of torture randomly pops out inside my head. But, after hearing this, I'll always remember that Sunday as a tiring yet secretively sweet day.

_ "Crap! I shouldn't have said that! Now, she's going to find out that I liked her for so long since that day,"_ Syaoran thought regretfully.

"Huh? I didn't really want to particularly spend that day with you. I just didn't want to be alone again on a Sunday," Syaoran said, trying to cover up his unfortunate slip of thoughts.

"Still, you did that because you wanted to spend the day with me and not because you really wanted to treat me like a slave all day," I said happily.

"Whatever… let's just go inside and buy the stuff you need," Syaoran muttered and marched ahead of me in going inside the supermarket.

Syaoran volunteered in pushing the shopping cart as we roamed around the supermarket.

"Is there any particular dish you want to eat for lunch, Syaoran? Maybe, I can make it for you," I asked, very interested to take Syaoran's personal likes for what I'll cook this lunch.

"Nothing, really… Just cook whatever you have already planned," Syaoran answered.

"Okay, I'll cook fried noodles and tofu miso soup for today's lunch," I said.

"Sounds delicious," Syaoran commented.

"Wait… just now, you didn't demand anything for me to cook at all. That's strange… You used to demand a specific dish for me to cook every Sunday," I mumbled out of the blue, stunned with Syaoran's too pleasant attitude.

"I really didn't have anything in mind for today," Syaoran said.

_ "Beef ribs steak paired with a generous serving of carbonara… Stop it! Control your taste bud cravings, Syaoran! You must not let Sakura be bothered in trying to make those difficult dishes for you again,"_ Syaoran thought.

"But most of the time, I end up screwing up the taste of the dish you demanded because the recipe is too unfamiliar and meticulous to make," I said.

"Exactly! What's the point of demanding something for you to cook if the taste is very far from what the real thing?" Syaoran retorted.

"You're right. But, I just got used to it while I was still living in your home. It feels kind of strange that you have no dish to demand when today's a Sunday," I said.

_ "Thank goodness… she let the whole demanding thing go. The last thing I want to happen is her finding out that I'm actually craving for something yet I'm hiding it so that she wouldn't be so troubled anymore," _Syaoran sighed in relief as he thought of this.

Since Syaoran had no particular dish in mind, I proceeded in picking out the necessary ingredients for the fried noodles and tofu miso soup such as packs of noodles, pork, tofu, and miso. Then, I went on to pick out some sanitary and household cleaning products that we have run out such as powder detergents, liquid hand soap, and toilet bowl cleaner.

"Ah! I forgot to pick out cabbages for the fried noodles," I exclaimed in shock as I checked the ingredients inside the cart.

So, Syaoran and I detoured and went to the vegetable and fruit stalls instead of going to the cashier counter.

"There it is!" I exclaimed as soon as my eyes caught a glimpse of cabbages among the various kinds of vegetables displayed.

I decided to buy two cabbages just to be sure that it'll be enough for four people. After picking out some cabbages, Syaoran and I were just walking towards the nearest cashier counter when a saleslady suddenly called out my attention. I wanted to finish grocery shopping as fast as possible but I thought that it will be too rude not to speak with a much older woman than me who's a saleslady. So, Syaoran and I came to an abrupt stop on the fruit stalls.

"Young lady, why don't you try picking out some strawberries for you and your husband? Strawberries are a very good dessert for newlyweds," the saleslady said enthusiastically.

At once, Syaoran and I were both left speechless for a moment.

"You can dip strawberries in melted chocolate or you can use them as toppings for your homemade cakes or you can simply serve them outright fresh. These strawberries were just freshly picked and delivered here so they taste especially great!" the saleslady persuaded us further.

"Uhhh… your strawberries look really ripe and tasty. But, you see, the two of us aren't newlyweds. We are nothing like that," I clarified as politely as possible.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for mistaking the two of you as newlywed couples. It's just that I rarely even see guys who go grocery shopping here with women. That is why I thought you two were newlyweds. Also, you two just look so good together." the saleslady explained.

"We do look good together, right?" Syaoran asked in such a delightful tone.

"Of course! The two of you are both good looking people but you two look much, much better when you're together," the saleslady replied eagerly.

"It's okay ma'am. Anyone else maybe would've been mistaken or so," I replied sincerely.

"By any chance, is he a relative of yours?" the saleslady asked.

"Eh? ahahaha… something like that," I replied.

Syaoran cleared up his throat noisily as soon as I said that. I didn't want the saleslady to persuade us in buying her strawberries anymore because the strawberries were not on my shopping list and my dad always taught me not to have a habit of buying stuff that we don't need and are not on the list. So, I decided to just make the saleslady think that he's one of my relatives.

"Sakura…?" Syaoran muttered and poked my waist repeatedly.

"Actually… he's my boyfriend," I blurted out when I couldn't handle Syaoran's ticklish poking anymore.

"I knew it! You two can't possibly be relatives but a couple! Handsome man, don't you want your girlfriend to buy for you some strawberries? I'm sure you two will have a romantic atmosphere while eating some of these," the saleslady said eagerly.

At once, Syaoran's mind imagined Sakura smiling as he fed her chocolate dipped strawberries.

"He's not really fond of eating strawberries," I interjected.

"Wrong! I love strawberries!" Syaoran exclaimed out of the blue.

"My… my… your boyfriend sure is a strawberry lover after all. Well then… how many kilos would you like to buy young man?" the saleslady asked.

In the end, I wasn't able to stop Syaoran's strange strawberry cravings at all. He even asked the saleslady where we could buy some chocolate bars. I can't help but worry about the allotted budget for this weekend's shopping because of those strawberries. Fortunately, Syaoran paid all the strawberries and chocolate bars separately with his credit card as soon as we arrived in the cashier counter.

At approximately eleven in the morning, Syaoran and I finished shopping and are now walking to get to the most convenient bus stop.

"Why don't you just let me carry the other one?" Syaoran offered once more.

"Certainly no… You're already carrying one bag. It's only fair that I'll carry the other one," I said.

Syaoran tried surprisingly snatching the grocery bag in my hand but I always avoided his attack just in time until my eyes caught a glimpse of a lovely display of an accessory shop.

"Aha! Got it! You're too clumsy for my moves after all," Syaoran said proudly as he held the grocery bag I used to be holding just a moment ago.

But, his boastful words didn't get on my nerves because my attention was suddenly captivated by this rosy pink ribbon clip with a heart shaped red bead on the center and studded with tiny crystals lining up on the edge.

"It's so beautiful," I muttered to myself in awe as I gazed upon the ribbon clip displayed in front of the accessory shop.

"I never thought you'd like girly things such as this since I never saw you wearing any hair accessories at home or in school except for a ponytail," Syaoran said.

"You're right. I am not fond of this sort of stuff. But, I don't know why. I've always loved watching hairclips on a display since I was a little kid," I replied.

"You must have looked so girly during your childhood with all those pigtails, braids, and silly hair clips on your hair," Syaoran said, chuckling a little when a picture of Sakura as a kid came floating inside his mind.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not making fun of you," Syaoran replied right away.

"For your information, I never looked silly with those pigtails and hair clips so stop imagining funny images of me," I said.

"Oh really? I don't believe it. You must've looked really funny and girly when you were still a kid," Syaoran replied.

"I'm not lying. I never looked funny when I was a little kid because I never wore those silly hairstyles, headbands, and hair clips," I reasoned.

"Eh? Why so?" Syaoran asked, still doubting my honesty.

"Because… I was extremely not creative and diligent in doing those pigtails and braids when I was a kid," I said.

"If you were so terrible at it, why not ask your mother to do it for you instead?" Syaoran retorted.

"Well… she can't… since she wasn't there anymore. But… my dad tried to style my hair every now and then whenever there's a school event or special celebration although it always ended up looking really funny. I guess pigtails and braids weren't my dad's thing after all. Besides, I never really had any cute, pretty hair clips and headbands to wear," I explained.

_ "I'm so stupid! Why did I ever say that when I already knew that her mom passed away when she was still a little kid? I'm so stupid!"_ Syaoran thought in unfathomable regret as of that moment.

"Oh my! I just consumed a lot of time when we should've reached the bus stop by now. Let's go, Syaoran," I said and began walking briskly ahead of him.

After thirty minutes of riding the bus, Syaoran and I finally arrived in front of the apartment building.

"We're home!" I exclaimed happily as soon as I stepped inside the apartment.

"Oh, Welcome home! What's the menu for lunch, Sakura?" Dad said warmly.

"Fried noodles and tofu miso soup," I answered excitedly.

"Sounds yummy! Can't wait!" Dad replied.

"Oh my gosh! I've only got thirty minutes to cook for lunch!" I exclaimed when I glanced on the wall clock and hastily rushed to the kitchen.

At once, I began washing the two cups of rice grains twice in a row before placing it inside the rice cooker. Then, I added two cups of water together with the rice grains and let it cook in the rice cooker. While the rice is cooking, I began washing the cabbages, green onions, and leek.

"Sakura…" Syaoran called out my name out of the blue.

"Hmmm? What is it?" I asked, not facing him because I was still busy washing the vegetables.

"Turn around," Syaoran commanded.

"Just say it even though I'm not facing you because I'm still kind of busy here," I replied.

However, Syaoran suddenly hugged me from the back and rested his head on top of my shoulder.

"Turn around, please," Syaoran whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay… I'll turn around," I said and turned to face him.

Now, Syaoran at the very least untangled his embrace from my waist but our faces were so close to each other now when I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently because I really wanted to start chopping the pork and vegetables now.

"Don't forget to wear your apron," Syaoran replied as he showed to me a neatly folded pink apron in his one hand.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" I exclaimed in shock and was about to get the apron from his hands when my attention was diverted to what Syaoran was wearing as of this moment.

_"Am I dreaming?"_ I thought and rubbed my eyes repeatedly to check if I was just hallucinating.

Then, I blinked my eyes many times, still not believing what I'm seeing now. However, it seems that what I'm seeing right now in front of me is in fact real. Without any form of constant nagging and persuading from me which I never had any intention of doing so in the first place, Syaoran volunteered to wear the sky blue, white polka dot patterned apron which belongs to Touya oniisan.

Realizing all of this after a couple of seconds, I couldn't stop myself from laughing so hard anymore.

"Oh my goodness! Did you eat something wrong during breakfast, Syaoran?" I said mockingly.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"Huh? Nothing," I said right away as I tried my best to choke in my laughter.

"People typically wear aprons when cooking all the time! Sakura, no matter how much you are in a hurry, you must never forget to wear your apron or else you'll easily get wet and dirty," Syaoran said

I know Syaoran was giving me some serious advice but I couldn't help but burst out in laughter every time I look down and see Touya oniisan's apron wrapped around his upper body.

"Yep! You're absolutely right!" I exclaimed with a big smile etched on my face.

"The color sky blue really suits me, right?" Syaoran complimented himself without hesitation.

"The color sky blue certainly is your color! Sky blue and white polka dots are the best!" I exclaimed delightfully as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Tell me honestly, do I really look ridiculous in this apron? I wanted to wear a plain white apron just like the chefs wear at home. Unfortunately, you don't have any white aprons and it was either this sky blue apron or the pink one," Syaoran said.

I never knew Touya oniisan's apron is capable of looking cute until I saw Syaoran wearing it now. Indeed, Syaoran looked so adorable and cute wearing Touya's sky blue apron. Every time Touya cooks our meals, he always wears that apron but he never looked cute but rather still masculine and composed. I guess Syaoran naturally looks good at anything he wears with his handsome face and fair complexion after all.

"Well, I think that you look incredibly charming and irresistibly cute in that apron," I replied with utmost honesty.

"Your answer is incredibly correct and good, Sakura. And because your answer is so good, I'll help you in cooking lunch. How about that? I'm such a good boyfriend, aren't I?" Syaoran muttered in a low husky tone and began dressing me up with the pink apron he was holding a while ago.

"I already had the feeling you wanted to help me when I first saw you wearing that apron," I replied.

"After what I'm offering, that's all you got to say?" Syaoran retorted with a frown.

"Oh! I just remembered that our aprons actually have the same style and pattern! It's because I bought these two together when we first moved in here," I said, trying to change the topic.

"You're right! They do look exactly the same except for the color," Syaoran replied.

"How cute! We get to wear couple clothes for the first time in such a coincidence!" I exclaimed in delight.

"Wait… I don't even get a simple thank you and the usual you're-so-great-Syaoran, after offering my sincere help to you?" Syaoran retorted once it came up on his mind again.

"Do I really have to state the obvious?" I asked.

"What's something obvious? I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"That I'm really thankful and that you're the best boyfriend ever?" I blurted out.

"What? I didn't hear you clearly just now. What did you say?" Syaoran asked.

"That you're the best boyfriend ever!" I blurted out.

"Doesn't your best boyfriend deserve a kiss once in a while?" Syaoran retorted playfully.

"Mwah!" I said boldly and kissed his forehead for a second.

"Eh? Just on the forehead? How disappointing. I'm deeply disappointed," Syaoran replied gloomily.

Without thinking, I leaned in closer and pressed my lips against his for a second.

"That's as far as it goes, okay? We're both dead if my dad or Touya oniisan sees us doing something more than that," I said seriously.

"That's my girl," Syaoran said teasingly and kissed my forehead back.

"I told you! No more kissing!" I hissed at him.

"Yes sir! Now, where do I begin in making today's lunch?" Syaoran replied.

While Sakura and Syaoran began preparing the ingredients for this lunch's dishes, Touya was already hiding behind a wall near the kitchen as he peeked and eavesdropped on them for a while now.

"How dare you do some display of affection under my roof?" Touya grumbled in fury.

Touya was about to come forward and approach Sakura and Syaoran in the kitchen when his Dad suddenly pulled him backwards.

"What are you doing Dad? I've got to show that arrogant rich brat a lesson," Touya hissed at his dad impatiently.

"Don't ruin the romantic atmosphere they have going on. Sakura and Syaoran deserve to have some alone time together so that they'll have some sweet memories to cherish," Dad whispered.

"Nonsense! There should be no display of affection in our apartment. The two of them are breaking the rules," Touya hissed.

"They're just bending the rules. You'll learn to understand them by the time you fall in love again with a young lovely woman too," Dad replied.

"Huh? Me? Falling in love again? Yeah, that's going to happen when fishes can live on land," Touya said.

"You can never say never when it comes to falling in love, Touya. Watching them so busy in the kitchen in those aprons makes me feel nostalgic," Dad whispered dreamily.

"Huh? Sakura's so clumsy in the kitchen as usual. They're just cooking a typical meal. I don't see anything significant in there," Touya said.

"The two of them, together like that, reminds me of the time when Nadeshiko and I were just newlyweds who moved in a cheap rental apartment a long time ago. When we first cooked our meal in that apartment, some dishes tasted bland and some tasted just plain awful. Still, Nadeshiko and I smiled a lot while eating those awful tasting homemade food," Dad replied as he continued to watch Sakura and Syaoran fervently from afar.

Touya didn't say anything back to his dad and merely watched Sakura and Syaoran helping each other cook lunch and later saw what his Dad was talking about. Indeed, Sakura and Syaoran looked so happy together. They looked so happy in his eyes that he saw the two of them as newlywed couples and later pictured them as his dad and mom when they were still young. This made Touya wonder whether Syaoran is the man Sakura is going to spend the rest of her life with.

At last, Syaoran and I finished cooking everything. At once, I began setting up the dining table for four people. Syaoran was very meticulous when it comes to table setting and corrected me all the time.

"Dad! Touya oniisan! Lunch is ready!" I called them immediately.

Syaoran and I were already sitting beside each other on one side of the table when dad and Touya oniisan arrived. Touya oniisan cleared his throat noisily out of the blue and stared at me with such a stern face.

"What?" I asked Touya oniisan.

"Sit beside me over there," Touya oniisan muttered and pointed at the opposite side of the table.

"But, I always sit here," I reasoned.

"No buts! Just sit all the way over there, alright?" Touya oniisan said and grabbed my arm in an instant.

As a result, Touya oniisan and I sat beside each other while dad and Syaoran were on the other side.

"I'm quite surprised. The fried noodles taste better than the last time you cooked for us, Sakura," Touya said and ate some more fried noodles contentedly.

"It's really delicious, Sakura. You did a great job!" Dad said cheerfully.

"Uhhh… actually, I wasn't the one who cooked the fried noodles. Syaoran did. But, I did make the tofu miso soup all by myself," I replied.

At once, Touya dropped his fork and stopped eating his share of fried noodles.

"On second thought, it really doesn't taste better than the last time at all," Touya oniisan said as he glanced at Syaoran for a moment.

Touya oniisan's obviously denying the fact that Syaoran's fried noodles taste better than mine. They were perfectly fine enjoying each others' company every time Touya oniisan hanged out in the mansion last time. I just don't understand why Touya oniisan and Syaoran don't get along at all now.

"Oh! Syaoran actually cooked this? You're quite skilled in cooking, Syaoran. My apologies for making you cook when you're in fact our guest," Dad said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for at all sir. Uhhh… I mean… Fujitaka san. I really had a lot of fun cooking this dish for the first time. I'm really not that skilled in cooking. Sakura instructed me how to do it for most of the process," Syaoran replied.

"Is this really your first time cooking this?" Dad asked.

Syaoran nodded accordingly.

"It tastes really delicious, Syaoran! You really have potential in cooking," Dad replied in awe.

"He really is a genius in cooking Dad! Once, he cooked lunch for the two of us and everything tasted absolutely delicious," I interjected excitedly.

"I just followed the recipe and instructions in the cooking book when I did that, Sakura. I really am just a novice at cooking, Fujitaka sensei. Sakura just loves exaggerating at times," Syaoran said rather humbly.

"It's so rare for men to be a natural pro at cooking. You'd really make a good husband in the future, Syaoran," Dad complimented.

"Dad, stop it. You're making Syaoran shy," I muttered.

Dad and I were just chuckling wholeheartedly during the conversation while Syaoran blushed furiously due to dad's overflowing compliments about him when Touya suddenly banged his cup on the table. Silence dominated the dining table in an instant as the rest of our attention was now on Touya oniisan. I could tell from Touya oniisan's stare that he's really not alright and is in fact almost losing his patience.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My hand just slipped. Good thing I was able to hold my cup just in time," Touya oniisan said calmly.

However, his mind was already boiling hot in irritation while listening to his dad give compliments to Syaoran.

_"Why is dad in favor of Syaoran so much? So what if he's good at cooking? I bet he's not doing well in his studies,"_ Touya thought.

"So, Syaoran, how are you doing in your school? It must be tough being a transfer student when this year is already in fact your senior year," Touya asked all of a sudden.

Well, that was odd. Touya was on the edge of fully neglecting Syaoran ever since we arrived from our trip. Just a while ago, it seemed that he was really annoyed that dad and Syaoran were having fun talking and enjoying each others' company. But now, he is taking an interest on Syaoran's school life and is even asking him personally.

"At first, it was kind of hard being a transfer student. But, later on, I was able to adjust with the environment and the people around me," Syaoran replied truthfully.

"Aside from adjusting to your new classmates, were you able to adapt with the way of teaching in Sakura's high school? You must have had a hard time catching up with the lessons. Why not spend more time in studying rather than always going out with Sakura, right?" Touya oniisan asked.

I was utterly left speechless when Touya oniisan asked Syaoran another question. Even dad was slightly shocked to see Touya oniisan and Syaoran talking.

"I'm doing alright with my studies, Touya san. You have nothing to worry about. The time I spend with Sakura doesn't interfere with my grades or anything," Syaoran replied.

"Are you sure you're doing okay with your studies? It's just that you've been spending so much time with Sakura just like your beach trip yesterday that you might not notice that you're already neglecting your homework and studies," Touya oniisan said with a very concerned expression.

_ "Heh! I bet you'll be left speechless now and admit that your grades are failing,"_ Touya thought.

I was going to let Syaoran handle Touya all by himself but since Touya oniisan brought me up, I felt that it was time for me to speak up.

"Syaoran's grades aren't failing, Touya oniisan. As a matter of fact, Syaoran ranked first in the last major examination. So, you really have nothing to worry about," I interjected.

"Oh, that's a relief to know. By the way, what sports clubs are you a member of in the school?" Touya asked.

"Actually, I didn't register in any sports club," Syaoran replied.

_"Aha! He may be number one in exams but he's a total zero in sports,"_ Touya thought triumphantly.

"Ahh… so you're not so good at sports then?" Touya retorted.

"I can't really say for sure. But, when I was still in Hongkong, I was obliged to learn martial arts ever since I was kid because my parents urged me to do so. I was also obliged to learn swimming while learning martial arts. My days were absolutely tiring back then. After some training, we were required to participate in some martial arts tournaments and swimming competitions. Luckily, I managed to win first place once in a while," Syaoran replied.

At this, Touya was left tongue tied and just nodded along as Syaoran continued talking to him about martial arts. Dad and I eagerly listened to Syaoran's childhood stories while eating. Before we knew it, the big bowls and plates were now empty.

Since I was assigned to do all the household chores for today, I hastily changed my clothes and headed to the washing machine carrying two hampers, one of which is mine and the other is shared by dad and Touya oniisan. Last but not the least are the clothes I borrowed from Syaoran last night. While waiting for the laundry to finish, I decided to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. After which, I got the vacuum cleaner and feather duster from the closet so that I could start cleaning the living room when Syaoran bumped into me unexpectedly.

"Oh! Hey, Syaoran. Before I forget, please remind me to return your clothes tomorrow. By the way, you're free to go back hom since dad and Touya oniisan seems really fine about the whole unexpected trip now. I'll walk you to the bus stop," I said.

"That vacuum cleaner must be very heavy, Sakura. Where are you going to use that?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, this? It's kind of heavy but I can handle it. I was just going to vacuum the living room," I replied.

All of a sudden, Syaoran carried the vacuum cleaner all the way to the living room and began vacuuming the floor and carpet. I was left dazzled for a moment with the sight of Syaoran vacuuming the floor in the living room.

"What's gotten into you, Syaoran?" I asked in astonishment.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You're vacuuming our apartment's floor right now!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with the way I'm doing it?" Syaoran asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? You're doing fine with it," I replied.

My jaw felt like it was going to drop on the floor when Syaoran continued cleaning the living room. I never expected that there would come a time that I'll see Syaoran cleaning in his entire life. I never expected that this picture of Syaoran cleaning is even possible in real life until I saw it with my own two eyes. While dusting off the furniture, objects and decorative figures, I can't help but glance at Syaoran every now and then as he helped me organize and arrange the things in the living room.

While Sakura remained dazzled by Syaoran's sudden kindness, Sakura's dad kept holding back Touya from marching towards the living room.

"Let me go!" Touya muttered impatiently.

"Sssshhh! Let's just watch from here, alright?" dad whispered.

"But, my conscience is always bothered whenever they're alone. Syaoran's clearly just pretending to be nice," Touya replied.

"He's not pretending, Touya. If they're going to do this a lot in the future, why not start practicing cleaning together now. Right?" dad retorted.

Touya's eyes widened at his dad's comment.

"You're already expecting them to be marr-," Touya exclaimed but was shortly interrupted when his dad covered his mouth unexpectedly.

"I already told you. Sssshhh! Let's not disturb them, alright?" dad said and pulled Touya all the way to their bedroom.

After cleaning the living room, I proceeded immediately back to the washing machine and unloaded the washed clothes. I rinsed these clothes twice before placing them in the dryer except for some delicates. While waiting for the clothes to dry, I made use of the spare time by cleaning the bathroom thoroughly. After a while, I decided to get out of the bathroom because I figured that the clothes must be dry by now. Right after I shut the bathroom door, I was startled to see Syaoran standing right in front of me.

"Please don't keep on popping out everywhere I go, Syaoran. It startles me," I said.

Syaoran merely grinned at me when I said that.

"Uhhh… do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Nope…are you sure you're really done using the bathroom? You've been in there for a long time," Syaoran asked.

"I was cleaning the bathroom!" I exclaimed, very taken aback by Syaoran's assumption.

"Oh, okay," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the laundry done," I said and walked away to reach the dryer.

"But, if in case, your stomach is not feeling well again. Never hesitate to excuse yourself and take as long as you need in the bathroom, sweetie," Syaoran said teasingly.

In order for me to keep myself from losing my patience, I unintentionally squeezed a shirt making it look crumpled now.

"I already told you that I was cleaning the bathroom! Go check it out yourself!" I shouted to Syaoran.

"There's nothing to be shy about, sweetheart. It's just human nature," Syaoran replied jokingly.

"Looks like a petty lover's quarrel… Interesting," dad said as soon as he approached me.

"It's nothing, dad," I muttered.

"I'm the only guy who has the right to make fun of Sakura like that!" Touya oniisan exclaimed to Syaoran.

"Was I making fun of her?" Syaoran asked.

"You just get on my nerves," Touya oniisan muttered under his breath.

Touya oniisan was almost able to clutch Syaoran's collar due to annoyance when dad was able to stop him before something serious happened. Meanwhile, I made myself busy neatly folding the clothes. When I saw Syaoran's polo and sweatpants, I wanted to squeeze it tight until it will look too crumpled that he can't recognize his own clothes. But, I didn't do it because when I saw his clothes, good memories of last night were flashing back on my mind. Being reminded that these were indeed the clothes I wore on our belated Valentine's Day celebration immediately hindered me from releasing my temper with these. So, I ironed his polo and folded his clothes neatly before placing them inside a paper bag.

"I guess I can return your clothes now after all," I said as I approached Syaoran hesitantly while he was sitting in the living room.

"You even placed them inside a paper bag. How thoughtful of you," Syaoran replied.

"For letting me borrow those clothes, thank you," I muttered shyly.

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied.

"I'm just going to get back to cleaning the-," I said awkwardly but I was cut short when I couldn't think of any other place or thing that needs to be cleaned in our apartment.

"Let's go to the kitchen first," Syaoran said out of the blue and caught my hand swiftly.

It was already too late to refuse him because he was already making me follow him all the way to the kitchen by pulling my hand firmly.

"Tada!" Syaoran exclaimed out of the blue and let go of my hand in an instant.

I can't help but smile when my eyes landed on the bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries placed on the center of the dining table.

_ "How did I not figure out that Syaoran bought those strawberries because of me back then?"_ I thought in astonishment.

"Have a seat, Sakura," Syaoran said as he moved one of the dining chairs politely.

Syaoran was disappointed to see Sakura so silent after his little surprise.

"Do you not like chocolate dipped strawberries? I figured that you love strawberries since you always order any dessert which has a strawberry flavor whether it's an ice cream or cake. I guess you don't like eating strawberries only," Syaoran said anxiously.

"These are strawberries dipped in chocolate," I said.

"Yeah, it is lame, isn't it? It's far from your favorite strawberry flavored desserts," Syaoran replied gloomily.

Syaoran was left speechless and defeated when he saw Sakura get up from her seat and paced towards the sink. Syaoran can't handle his disappointment and regret anymore so he just decided to pretend that he fell asleep while lying his head on the table.

"Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran?" I kept calling him by the time I went back to my seat.

Syaoran was perfectly good at pretending that he was deep asleep until he shivered involuntarily when Sakura unexpectedly whispered softly in his ear.

"What?" Syaoran asked in a fake drowsy voice as he slowly lifted his head up.

By the time he saw Sakura, she was already biting a strawberry.

"It's really mouth-watering! Try one," I commented truthfully as I continued chewing the juicy strawberry in my mouth and handed to him a chocolate dipped strawberry.

"No thanks. Why don't I just feed you some more strawberries, alright?" Syaoran replied and picked a strawberry from the glass bowl.

"Nuh-uh! You can't feed me any strawberries unless you try eating at least one strawberry first," I said.

"But, you already know I don't like eating anything sweet, Sakura," Syaoran protested.

"This is really juicy than sweet. I'm sure you'll love it! Just try one and I won't force you to eat anymore if you don't like it," I replied.

After so much hesitation, Syaoran nodded and opened his mouth as I successfully make him eat at least one chocolate dipped strawberry. Syaoran chewed in silence with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"So, what do you think?" I asked anxiously.

"I think it's yummy… kind of?" Syaoran said.

"I told you so," I said happily.

"Now, it's my turn," Syaoran said and held my chin in place to prevent me from getting away.

"You don't really have to feed me, Syaoran. I have hands," I said.

"But, I want to. Sakura... say ahhhh," Syaoran said rather too cutely and stuffed one strawberry inside my mouth.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Syaoran said.

"It's absolutely delicious! When did you make this?" I asked.

"I already made this while you were cleaning the bathroom," Syaoran replied.

"Now, you're admitting that I was really cleaning the bathroom," I said.

"Let's just say you were cleaning the bathroom, okay?" Syaoran joked.

"Stop it! Why do you always have to ruin the moment, Syaoran?" I retorted.

"I don't know why I tend to do that. Sorry," Syaoran replied.

I was feeling really happy with the chocolate dipped strawberries Syaoran made and also because of how cutely he fed me until I casually glanced around and saw that dad and Touya oniisan were looking at us from the living room. They must've been watching Syaoran and I all this time. At once, the carefree happy atmosphere I was sensing between Syaoran and I faded and was replaced by an awkward atmosphere.

"Oh, hey dad! Look what Syaoran prepared!" I said as casual and lighthearted as I can, trying to avoid the awkwardness as I showed to him one chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Chocolate dipped strawberries! How sweet of him to you," dad replied.

"Chocolate dipped strawberries… How lame," Touya oniisan muttered gruffly in his seat.

"No, it's not just for me. He made it for all of us to share. You've got to try this," I said and went to the living room carrying with me the bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was left tongue tied in the dining table as he tried reaching out his hand to Sakura who was already eating the strawberries with Touya and her dad with a hurt look on his face.

_"I made such an effort of coating those strawberries with chocolate one by one but I only got to feed you one strawberry? Only one? I didn't make those for you to share with your dad and brother. I made it only for you and for us to have some romantic moment together just like those leads in soap operas and movies,"_ Syaoran thought in disappointment.

"Syaoran, come on! Join us!" I said eagerly.

Strangely, Syaoran walked towards the living room like he was a lifeless being.

"Thanks for these mouth watering strawberries, Syaoran," dad said when Syaoran sat on a vacant spot beside me.

"Don't mention it," Syaoran replied humbly.

Not for long, the big bowl of strawberries has been fully consumed. The clock struck at five in the afternoon while I have been convincing Syaoran to go home but he just kept on ignoring me.

"Syaoran, look at the time! It's just one hour before night time and it takes about thirty minutes for you to reach your house. You need to go home now. Mrs. Li must be so worried about you," I said.

"But, I don't want to go back there. Who knows what my mom's dirty tactics are going to be just for this ridiculous arranged marriage? What if she'll lock me up inside our house and I'll never get to see you again?" Syaoran replied.

For a second, my imagination run wild and I thought of Mrs. Li chaining his own son's hands and feet or commanding all of the servants not to let Syaoran escape from the mansion.

"No mother would ever do that to their son!" I exclaimed.

"Who knows," Syaoran retorted.

I shook off the horrifying thoughts about what Mrs. Li is going to do to Syaoran once he gets home and tried my very best to look at a more comforting perspective.

"Mrs. Li would never do anything to harm you, Syaoran. I may have only known her for less than a year but I know that your mom is a really good person who cares about you the most," I said sincerely.

"But, if my mom really cares for me, then why did she set me up in an arranged marriage without even asking me if I'm okay with it? Not that I'll ever be okay with it," Syaoran asked.

"Wait…. when you announced our relationship in front of Mrs. Daidouji, Tomoyo, and your mom, she was very shocked. I think she had no idea that there was something going on between us all this time at all. So, she thought that you were single and she just wanted you to have a suitable partner in the future who just happened to be my cousin, Tomoyo. And you already know how this arranged marriage is linked with your current family business problems. Mrs. Li just tried to fix those business problems by herself and unfortunately, it ended up like this," I explained.

"Which means that she didn't push through with this arranged marriage just for us to break up?" Syaoran asked.

"Exactly! So, please, please, Syaoran… Just go home before your mom breaks down and get sick from worrying about you too much," I replied.

So, I was able to make Syaoran decide to go home. Since Syaoran was very unfamiliar with commuting in public buses, I had to accompany him in the bus and send him home. After walking a long while from the private village gate, we finally arrived in front of the Li's residence. The security guards immediately let us get inside. Mrs. Li was already waiting right outside the doorstep in front of the mansion while we were still walking in the front garden. Syaoran was hesitant to head back home and come nearer towards his mom but I encouraged him to continue walking and led the way in going to the doorstep.

"Welcome back home, Syaoran," Mrs. Li greeted with tears slowly emerging on the corners of her eyes as she hugged her son dearly.

"I'm back," Syaoran muttered as he gently patted his mom's back.

"Thank you so much Sakura for sending Syaoran home," Mrs. Li said to me.

"It's my pleasure, Ma'am. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Syaoran," I replied and began pacing back to their residence gate.

However, Syaoran caught my hand out of nowhere.

"I have to go," I whispered to Syaoran.

"Sakura, wait… Why don't you come inside and join us for dinner?" Mrs. Li offered.

"You don't really have to bother, Mrs. Li," I replied.

"Well, I insist as a thank you for sending Syaoran home," Mrs. Li said.

So, the three of us went inside the mansion. Mrs. Li and Syaoran seemed to be in good terms after they met each other on the doorstep when I suddenly saw Syaoran's face became all upset. I followed his gaze and was stunned to see Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo now sitting in the living room.

"Just when I thought you'd probably change when I left this house for a while," Syaoran said angrily.

"Syaoran, it's not what you think," Mrs. Li said.

"Huh? It's not what I think? This picture looks all too familiar, mom. How many times do I have to tell you that this engagement party will never happen because I'm never going to marry Tomoyo? So, stop planning this engagement party before your efforts become totally wasted!" Syaoran shouted.

I squeezed Syaoran's hand tight as I tried to handle my emotions with this situation all over again.

"It's not what you think, Sakura," Tomoyo said sincerely.

"Will you please sit down so that we could just talk properly now?" Mrs. Li requested.

After much persuasion, I was able to make Syaoran join Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo in the living room.

"Syaoran, when you told us that you and Sakura were in fact in a relationship, I was really shocked and didn't expect the two of you to be together at all. Still, I'm terribly sorry for being so insensitive to you, Syaoran and Sakura," Mrs. Li said sincerely.

"I completely understand, Mrs. Li," I replied.

On the other hand, Syaoran said nothing and just looked away from his mother.

"After thinking about it a lot, I realized how unhappy you were going to be Syaoran if I force you to marry someone else other than Sakura-," Mrs. Li said.

"Thank goodness you weren't such an idiot not to realize that," Syaoran muttered gruffly.

"Syaoran! Don't forget that you're talking to your only mom! Have some respect!" Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed in fury.

"It's alright, Sonomi. I am at fault. I deserve this," Mrs. Li interjected.

"Thank goodness you know you deserve it," Syaoran said irately.

"Syaoran, Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo aren't here to plan for an engagement party. We decided to meet here and talk-," Mrs. Li said but was interrupted when Syaoran suddenly stood up on his seat.

"I can't take this anymore," Syaoran muttered and began pacing away from living room.

"Will you please just listen to your mother for a minute?" Mrs. Li shouted desperately.

At this, Syaoran stopped on his tracks but had no more willpower left to turn around and face her mother.

"Sonomi, Tomoyo and I got to talking and decided to break this arranged marriage, Syaoran," Mrs. Li said.

I gasped in shock as Mrs. Li's words seemed resonating repeatedly on my mind.

"Is this for real?" Syaoran asked after turning around to face his mother finally.

Mrs. Li, Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo nodded in unison. Syaoran was so overwhelmed with relief and joy that he rushed over to hug his mom dearly.

"I'm so sorry for being such a troublemaker, my son," Mrs. Li whispered as tears began running down her face.

"For being such a stubborn son all these years, I'm sorry too, mom," Syaoran whispered.

"What did I miss?" I heard a familiar voice say that out of nowhere.

I looked around and was stunned to see Meiling climbing down the staircase.

"Nothing, really… You already know about my decision with the arranged marriage. I was just telling Syaoran a minute ago," Mrs. Li replied to Meiling happily.

"Syaoran! I missed you so much!" Meiling exclaimed and hugged Syaoran as soon as she reached the living room.

"Oh! You're here too, Sakura! I miss you so much too!" Meiling exclaimed and hugged me too.

At first, I froze on the spot when Meiling said that she missed me and was really nervous towards her. But, when she hugged me, it felt sincere that it made me calm down.

"I'm just so glad that this messy problem finally got fixed! I couldn't stand looking at Syaoran with such a long face every time I visit here," Meiling said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's all enjoy a sumptuous dinner!" Mrs. Li said excitedly.

"Maybe, next time, Yelan. I just think that it's better if you spend some private time with family now," Mrs. Daidouji said.

"Come on, don't leave so soon just because of that, Sonomi. I consider you as family," Mrs. Li insisted.

"Well, thanks for the wonderful news, Mrs. Li. I'll be taking my leave now," I said politely.

"Not so fast, Sakura! You must join me for tonight's dinner since you'll most likely be a part of our family in the future although I still consider you more like the daughter I never had," Mrs. Li interjected.

"Looks like you're not going to have any problem about grand children in the future. Right, Yelan?" Mrs. Daidouji said teasingly.

"I hope so. But, let's not tease this young couple so much or we might just scare them off," Mrs. Li replied.

Throughout dinner, Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji kept asking Syaoran and me about our love story. Whenever I was too shy to answer, Tomoyo would say playful jokes instead. Meanwhile, I noticed that Meiling remained quiet in her seat all this time. I guess she can't relate to our conversation since she just visits Syaoran's home once in a while.

"So, when did the two of you really make it official? Just for future reference of anniversary dates," Mrs. Li asked enthusiastically.

"Ummm… I guess… December 25? Am I right, Syaoran?" I said.

"Maybe? Since that was the day I gave you something," Syaoran spoke as softly as he could and pouted his lips to the direction where my hand is.

Syaoran thought that his mom wasn't going to notice the ring in Sakura's hand as Sakura rested her chin against her palm while listening to him. But, it was too late. Mrs. Li, together with Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo, were now gazing at the ring.

"I didn't know Syaoran can be so romantic!" Mrs. Daidouji exclaimed in delight.

"Check this out, Meiling. The ring looks simple yet elegant," Mrs. Li suggested.

"Nah… I'm good. I've already seen that sometime in the past," Meiling replied.

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Li said.

Mrs. Li and Mrs. Daidouji mostly spent the rest of our dinner teasing Syaoran and me all the time. It was getting late so Mrs. Daidouji, Tomoyo and I decided to go home. Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo have already ridden their car minutes ago while I remained right in front of the Li's doorstep as Syaoran and I bade each other goodbye.

"Why can't you just live here just like the old times so that I wouldn't have to miss you so much?" Syaoran said as he held my hands tight.

"Because… Your mom let my family and I stay here because we lost our house due to debt and my father became badly ill because of those bad guys and we had no place to go in the past. But now, Touya oniisan has saved up a lot thus we can afford to live independently," I explained.

"Oh, come on! There are plenty of vacant rooms in our house and I heard that rent payments kept on increasing annually. Just live here again, please," Syaoran replied.

"Oh really? Where did you hear that stuff about rent?" I asked skeptically.

"I just heard from lots of people," Syaoran answered vaguely.

He must've blurted out that piece of information without even verifying if it's true but most likely, maybe he just made that all up to convince me in going back to their home.

"As much as I miss you so much every time we're apart, Syaoran, it isn't right for me and my family to live in your house for such a long time. We need to own a place we can call home," I said.

"I want to grow old and be an adult fast so that I could snatch you away from your family and make you mine in an instant!" Syaoran exclaimed in frustration.

"How can you be so sure that you're the man I'm going to marry?" I retorted.

"Because… I just know! Wait, are you planning on leaving me and marrying a richer, more handsome guy than me in the future?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Silly! Of course not! I don't know why but I've got a feeling that you are going to be my first and last love," I replied honestly.

"You're just making that stuff up," Syaoran muttered gloomily.

"No, I'm not. I was clearly just joking when I asked you about how sure you were that you're the man I'm going to marry. You should practice distinguishing my jokes and sincere words, Syaoran," I said.

"And you should practice not making up jokes that aren't funny to your boyfriend at all," Syaoran replied.

"I'll try my best not to upset my boyfriend anymore. Come here," I muttered playfully.

Syaoran leaned in closer to me and I was about to give him a goodnight kiss when I heard the door creak wide open.

"Was I interrupting something important?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran and I immediately paced backwards to make us a bit far away from each other.

"Nothing… What's up, Meiling?" I asked.

"Before you go home, I almost forgot to give you the souvenir I bought for you in Hongkong," Meiling said.

"Really? How sweet of you! You didn't really have to buy me a souvenir, Meiling," I replied.

"I don't know if you're going to like it or not. Why don't you check it out in my room and see if you're okay with it," Meiling said.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Syaoran," I said.

So, I went back inside and followed Meiling in going to her bedroom. Meiling and I may have not gotten along well in the middle but we did have a good start as friends. Maybe, now is the right time for us to have a fresh start. However, I was kind of shocked that Meiling decided to stay in the pink themed room which used to be my bedroom. Meiling must be a pink lover just like me. There were several boxes laid on the bed that I was confused as to which one is for me.

"Which of these is for me, Meiling?" I asked.

"Yours isn't included there," Meiling answered.

"Okay… Then, where is it?" I asked.

"It's just right here," Meiling muttered and pointed his finger at herself.

"Me, Sakura!" Meiling said, raising her voice higher.

"What do you mean?" I asked while feeling a certain amount of discomfort and bad intuition with the situation I'm in right now.

"Our secret agreement, of course! You really think that I'd buy you a souvenir after you broke the conditions of our agreement? I should've known that you were lying to me when you said that you broke up with Syaoran," Meiling replied.

"No, I didn't lie to you about breaking up with Syaoran that night. Everything just got so complicated and before I knew it, we ended up getting back together. I thought you were already able to understand my deep relationship with Syaoran now," I clarified.

"You really think that I'd be able to understand your puppy love towards Syaoran when I just flew all the way from Hongkong just to fulfill the terms of our agreement and help you out?" Meiling said.

"Meiling, I'm really sorry for making you go all the way back here. But, at the very least, you don't have to be so troubled about making plans to break up Syaoran and Tomoyo's arranged marriage," I said sincerely.

"I don't need your apology, Sakura. You are nothing but an eyesore in the lives of the Li clan!" Meiling exclaimed her bottled up rage ever since Mrs. Li told her everything about Syaoran professing his love for Sakura in front of her.

"You and Syaoran were never meant to be together and the two of you will never ever end up happily together, Sakura! You'll see!" Meiling muttered furiously and grabbed my arm all of a sudden while staring at me wide eyed.

"Ouch… You're hurting me, Meiling. Please, calm down," I complained and tried to break free from her grasp but her grip was unbelievably strong.

"So, why don't you disappear from Syaoran's life, Sakura, while I still give you a chance?" Meiling said threateningly.

"No matter what you say or what you do, I'll never leave Syaoran's side, Meiling because I believe that Syaoran and I are really meant for each other," I said courageously.

"Stop being so stubborn you filthy slut and just disappear! You don't belong here!" Meiling said and threw a vase at me all of a sudden.

Luckily, I was able to avoid her toss and didn't get hurt. However, the vase which seemed very expensive is now broken into pieces. Meiling looks like she has definitely lost control of herself and has gone mad. Unexpectedly, the door swung open and Mrs. Li entered the room with a very confused expression.

"Did you hear something break too just now?" Mrs. Li asked Meiling and me.

Before we were able to answer her, Mrs. Li's eyes have landed on the broken vase on the floor.

"What happened?" Mrs. Li asked.

My body felt frozen and my tongue was left tongue twisted as I looked at Mrs. Li in shock.

"Sakura and I were just laughing a lot when I accidentally bumped into the table and toppled down the vase," Meiling lied.

"Next time, be more careful, Meiling," Mrs. Li said, looking rather a bit upset.

"Oh, my precious vase," Mrs. Li mumbled to herself as she gazed at the pieces of porcelain lying on the floor.

"I'll ship the exact same vase when I go back to Hongkong Auntie and replace that right away. Please, don't be so sad anymore," Meiling said.

"Okay, I won't be sad anymore now that I know you're going to replace it," Mrs. Li replied and managed to smile at Meiling.

"Can you please get a broom and dustpan, Sakura? I'm sure you know where those things are placed," Meiling requested me.

I didn't say a word and just walked out of the room to get the broom and dustpan from the cleaning closet. As I was going upstairs and approaching the room where Meiling is staying, I felt a bit scared as to what's going to happen next after Meiling had the guts to throw a vase right at me. Thankfully, Mrs. Li was still inside the bedroom when I got back. I swept the broken pieces of porcelain as fast as I could.

"Thanks for cleaning up this mess, Sakura," Mrs. Li said.

"Well, it's now getting pretty late. Can you still ride a bus this late in the evening, Sakura? Why don't I just drive you home?" Mrs. Li suggested.

"There's no need, Mrs. Li. There are still available buses headed to my place," I replied.

"Okay, if you say so. Well, I'm off to bed now. Good night ladies," Mrs. Li said and left the room.

I was about to reach the door when Meiling suddenly blocked the doorway at once.

"Make way, Meiling," I muttered as fearless as I could.

"You'll regret breaking our agreement, Kinomoto Sakura. Just wait and see," Meiling whispered in my ear with a very cold merciless voice.

I could feel chills running down my spine and goose bumps all over my body as Meiling spoked. But, I chose to shrug it off and push her away from the door so that I could get out as quickly as I can. After managing to get out, I ran downstairs as fast as I could and was relieved to see Syaoran waiting for me downstairs while sitting on the living room couch. Without thinking, I ran towards him and hugged him tight as I was left breathless for a while.

"Sakura, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something," Syaoran asked worriedly while glancing at Sakura's pale face.

"Huh? Nothing… I just miss you so much, Syaoran," I replied and clutched his shirt tighter.

"Well, I miss you more," Syaoran said as he patted my back soothingly.

* * *

**II.**

Syaoran's voice and touch comforted me all the while. But, by the time I closed my eyes and drift myself to sleep, Meiling's cold wrathful voice and threatening words kept ringing inside my head until it transformed into nightmares. As a result, I barely slept that night and woke up early for school feeling restless and exhausted. I thought that I was never going to be scolded by my Algebra teacher since I've been doing well with my exams lately thanks to Syaoran's help. Being screamed at your teacher feels like yesterday until I recognized Sir Tsutsumi's loud voice ringing in my ears which startled me.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day, Ms. Kinomoto," Sir Tsutsumi said sarcastically.

I looked around seeing some of my classmates giggling and laughing in their seats and realized that I fell asleep during our morning classes since Sir Tsutsumi is our last subject before lunch.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I muttered with my head bowed down low, very embarrassed for sleeping during class all over again just when I thought that I already quit this bad habit.

Fortunately, I didn't have to listen to Sir Tsutsumi scold me further since the school bell rang shortly afterwards. I never felt so thankful for the accuracy and precision of the school bell until now. We all greeted and bowed to our teacher in unison before heading out for lunch.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You've been sleeping the whole morning," Syaoran asked.

"Is it a cold? Do you have a fever?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

"It's nothing you guys. I just didn't get any sleep last night. That is all," I replied.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

I wasn't able to answer right away because I was torn between telling them what Meiling said last night.

"Just some random nightmares that occur once in a blue moon," I said.

I couldn't possibly tell them what Meiling said to me especially when Syaoran's around. I will just ruin Meiling and Syaoran's good relationship as relatives if he finds out that Meiling somehow threatened me and even attempted to hurt me. Besides, what Meiling said and did yesterday must've been on an impulse due to too much shock from hearing Mrs. Li's news about Syaoran and me getting back together and most of all about the canceling of the arranged marriage even without her aid.

"Recurring nightmares is a symptom of undergoing too much stress," Tomoyo said.

_ "Although, it's not a recurring nightmare but a new nightmare,"_ I thought.

"You must be stressed out from all the complications and problems that you and Syaoran had to go through because of this arranged marriage, Sakura. I feel so bad for not doing something about this arranged marriage sooner," Tomoyo said with such a sad face.

"What's with the long face, Tomoyo? If you don't smile right now, I'll just feel more stressed out," I said.

At this, Tomoyo light up a smile on her face.

"I'm just curious. How did you make my mom decide to break our arranged marriage?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, besides the fact that you and Sakura revealed your relationship and ran away which really helped our parents realize that this arranged marriage was wrong, that night, I confessed to my mother that I am in a relationship with Eriol. My mother must've had second thoughts about all this arranged marriage after that. Then, yesterday, my mom just told me to go with her to your home. At first, I thought that we were going to talk about the plans again for the engagement party but my mom just told your mom that I already have someone I love. They mutually decided to break the marriage in the end," Tomoyo explained.

"I'm just so glad that everything's okay now. You don't have to get so stressed about the overwhelming news yesterday, Sakura. I wish there was something I can do to stop you from worrying too much," Syaoran said.

"Speaking of stress, why don't we attend the cherry blossom festival in town this Saturday as a way of releasing stress, right?"

"That's a great idea, Eriol! I'm sure you'll love it Sakura. You're named after cherry blossoms after all,"

"But, I have work from twelve noon 'til six in the evening," I informed sadly.

"That's not a problem, Sakura. Let's just go at seven in the evening," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, great! Thanks for considering guys!" I exclaimed happily.

"Seven it is at the town park this Saturday. Is everyone okay with it?" Eriol confirmed.

Tomoyo and I nodded eagerly however Syaoran didn't move his head even slightly.

"What?" Syaoran asked us when he saw Tomoyo, Eriol and I staring at him intently.

"You're going, right?" Eriol asked.

"I thought I made myself clear when I didn't nod," Syaoran replied.

"I thought you wanted to stop Sakura from getting stressed out too much. This Saturday's festival is the perfect opportunity to cheer her up," Tomoyo said sternly.

"But, festivals are just so crowded especially at night," Syaoran reasoned.

At once, Tomoyo glared at Syaoran fiercely however Syaoran seemed unaffected at all.

"You will still go with us to the festival, Sakura, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course! It's been so long since I attended a cherry blossom festival," I replied eagerly.

"Great! And while we're there Sakura, why don't we search for better guys who can accompany you courteously for the rest of the night?" Tomoyo said nonchalantly as he glanced at Syaoran.

"Okay, fine. I'll go, alright? Are you happy now?" Syaoran muttered grudgingly to us especially to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo merely grinned triumphantly at Syaoran as a response.

Days felt like weeks as I waited for this Saturday to come. Finally, it's Saturday morning and I'm off to work in the maid café. I can't help but glance at the wall clock in the café once in a while. At last, it's now six in the evening and I can now head off to the town park. I was about to push the door open in going out when Ms. Kaho Mizuki called me.

"Can you please do an errand for me, Sakura?" Ms. Mizuki asked.

"Uhhh… actually, I've got to go for something now. But, it only just takes a few minutes so why not?" I said.

"Where are you off to now exactly?" Ms. Mizuki asked.

"To the cherry blossom festival…?" I said hesitantly.

I really wanted to help her but I was afraid that Syaoran's going to be upset if I arrive late. I just feel so sorry for not being able to help Ms. Mizuki at times like this when the café is very busy.

"Forget about the errand. It can wait. Come with me for a minute," Ms. Mizuki said gracefully.

"Where are we going, Ms. Mizuki?" I asked hesitantly.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran have been waiting for Sakura in the town park for quite a long time.

"She was all hyper and excited about coming to this festival yet when the day comes, she doesn't even bother to text or call to tell us that she's not coming? Where the heck is she?" Syaoran muttered angrily.

"Sakura kept telling me how excited she already was for this cherry blossom festival for days. I'm sure she's going to show up. Just chill, Syaoran," Eriol said.

"Sakura's going to show up. Let's just wait for her a couple more minutes, okay?" Tomoyo requested from Eriol and Syaoran.

After about fifteen minutes, Eriol and Tomoyo noticed someone heading towards their direction. It was a woman dressed in a pink cherry blossomed pattern kimono. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other at the same time then back at the woman heading towards them and blinked their eyes two times.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Eriol and Tomoyo exclaimed in unison.

At once, Syaoran lifted his head up to check if Sakura was really there and if she did show up, he planned on yelling at her the amount of time she was late which is about an hour and fifteen minutes. But, he was left dumbstruck when his eyes caught sight of Sakura. Her hair was fixed in a neat updo bun with her side bangs swept away on the sides. Her hair looked lovelier because of the orchid designed hair ornament and pins placed on her hair. Instead of scolding her for being late, he was left speechless and can't help but admire her beauty much more while she's wearing that kimono unexpectedly.

"I'm so sorry for being late! I was just about to leave the café at six pm sharp when Ms. Mizuki suddenly trapped me inside her dressing room and made me change into this kimono which took ages. Then, she began putting stuff on my face and doing my hair before I was able to get out of there. Then, I got stuck in traffic," I mumbled as I tried to catch my breath.

"You look really beautiful in that kimono, Sakura. Why didn't I think of making a kimono as one of your costumes back then?" Tomoyo said as she taped me with her digital video camera.

"Please… no more costumes, Tomoyo," I muttered.

"We'll see," Tomoyo replied teasingly.

"Now, I get why Japanese people are so meticulous with kimonos and yukatas," Eriol muttered in astonishment.

"And why is that so?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because it makes Japanese women look even more beautiful. Ten times more beautiful! Just splendid!" Eriol exclaimed in delight.

I glanced at Syaoran once, secretly waiting for him to say his opinion about me being dressed in a kimono, hoping that he'd say a compliment about it even if it's just one or two words.

_"Just say that she looks beautiful casually, Syaoran! Just like how everyone else did!" _Syaoran thought.

"You should've called or at least texted either one of us whether you were going to show up or not," Syaoran said rather coldly.

_"Why can't you just say it, Syaoran? Honestly! It's so simple! You just need to say three words. You look beautiful,"_ Syaoran thought desperately.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I know I should've called you but I completely forgot because I got so preoccupied with the traffic," I said regretfully.

"Let's not prolong standing here and buy some delicious food to eat! Come on! I'm starving," Eriol said cheerfully.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked hand in hand lovingly while Syaoran and I walked beside each other although we're less than a meter apart. The starlit night sky, the glowing paper lanterns and fully bloomed cherry blossom trees composed a perfect romantic evening for all of us tonight. Yet, I completely ruined it by showing up after an hour and half late from the meeting time and now, Syaoran isn't even speaking to me. I can't help but get a little jealous seeing Eriol and Tomoyo feeding each other sweetly with takoyaki and yakitori. On the other hand, Syaoran barely glances at me and is eating his share all by himself. After making ourselves full, we proceeded in taking a stroll around the festival area where there were various game and prize booths available.

"Do you like any of the game prizes in here? If you do, just point where it is and I'll win it for you," Eriol asked excitedly.

"That one!" Tomoyo answered after looking around for a minute and pointed at a blue octopus stuffed toy displayed in a shooting game booth.

"Your taste is quite stunning. I thought you were going to choose a fluffy bear or rabbit plush toy but you ended up choosing this blue octopus stuffed toy. Am I the only the one who thinks that it is cute but kind of looks weird?" Eriol replied.

"Me too… I think it really looks weird because of the outstretched tentacles but good weird. For me, it looks more funny than weird," I said.

"I'm just curious. Of all the available stuffed toys, why did you choose that cute but kinda funny looking octopus? There's whole lots of better looking stuff toys," Eriol asked.

"I chose it because it's blue and the big wide grin on the octopus' face just reminds me of you," Tomoyo replied charmingly.

"I can accept that you chose it because of its blue color since you know that blue's my favorite color. But, the fact that you compare me with the face of that octopus is just terrifying and disappointing. So, I do look weird and funny," Eriol said gloomily.

"I'm not saying you look weird and funny. My eyes just caught sight of that octopus stuffed toy and I just liked it because it resembles your bright cheerful grin everyday. Please don't get upset. I'll choose another stuff toy," Tomoyo replied.

"No, I shouldn't hinder you from choosing that octopus stuffed toy. You liked it at first sight," Eriol muttered with a long frown.

"I don't really like it that much now. I want that white rabbit stuffed toy instead," Tomoyo said hastily.

"Just kidding!" Eriol exclaimed and smiled brightly at Tomoyo.

"Don't make me scared like that!" Tomoyo said and looked away with a pretty upset face.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. I promise, I won't joke around like that again," Eriol said.

"Just when I was being serious about choosing the octopus stuffed toy I really liked, you made fun of me," Tomoyo murmured.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. I was being such a jerk. I'll get that octopus stuffed toy for you right now," Eriol replied hastily.

"Just kidding!" Tomoyo said out of the blue as she let out a big smile.

"That was mean," Eriol muttered grudgingly.

"I was letting you have a taste of your own medicine. Bitter, isn't it?" Tomoyo said.

"Are you still mad at me?" Eriol asked.

However, Tomoyo didn't answer him for a long time which made him feel anxious even more.

"Just kidding! Don't you ever scare me like that Eriol ever again," Tomoyo said out of the blue and bumped her balled fists against the sides of Eriol's head playfully.

"This could take all night if I get some revenge now," Eriol said, sighing heavily.

How I wish Syaoran and I would fight just like Eriol and Tomoyo. They barely fight with each other and when they do, they don't take it too seriously and they easily forgive each other until it ends up being a good joke.

After Eriol and Tomoyo's petty fight, Eriol went to the shooting game booth and began playing. As expected, winning that octopus stuffed toy was a piece of cake for Eriol.

"Don't forget to cuddle this octopus with you when you go to sleep so that I'll be able to pop up in your dreams every night," Eriol said.

"Why should I let you enter in my dreams every night? That's just going to disturb my sleep and wake me up in the middle of the night," Tomoyo replied.

"You can't fool me anymore, Tomoyo," Eriol said determinedly.

"Oh man… I thought I was getting better at messing with you just now," Tomoyo replied.

"This octopus looks particularly cute among the octopuses I've seen so far!" I exclaimed in delight as I gazed upon it.

"Do you want me to get you one like this, Sakura? I bet they still have another stock of an octopus stuffed toy," Eriol offered.

"You don't really have to bother Eriol and if you give me a stuffed toy just like that, the stuffed toy you gave to Tomoyo wouldn't be one of a kind so-," I refused politely.

"It's no big deal, Sakura. I love the idea of the two of us having couple octopus stuffed toys! Go get him an octopus stuffed toy, Eriol!" Tomoyo interjected.

"Okay, great!" Eriol said.

The four of us went back to the shooting game booth. Eriol paid the attendant eagerly and was about to get the toy gun when Syaoran suddenly took a hold of the toy gun first.

"I'll do the shooting this time around," Syaoran muttered seriously.

As a result, Eriol backed off from the game area and let Syaoran play the game now. Eriol only needed one turn which is worth three shots to retrieve the stuffed toy because he was able to shoot at the target's bulls' eye consecutively. Eriol, Tomoyo and I observed from the sidelines intently, very interested of how Syaoran's game would turn out. During his first turn, he missed two consecutive shots. I thought that he was going to quit after trying one round but he unexpectedly paid the attendant for one more turn. Unlike Eriol's easy win, it took three turns for Syaoran to win the stuffed toy which is worth nine shots.

"Congratulations, Syaoran!" the three of us said.

However, Syaoran said nothing and just tossed to me the octopus stuffed toy he won which is colored pink instead of Tomoyo's blue version. I wanted to say thank you out loud but I ended up murmuring these words to myself instead, since Syaoran walked ahead of us right away.

"Let's follow him, shall we?" Eriol said with his usual optimistic tone.

The four of us ended up taking a rest after taking a long stroll by sitting on the grass along the river bank. Syaoran was the one who led us to this quite secluded place since he isn't very fond of crowded gatherings and cramped spaces.

"I just love how it's so peaceful and quiet here," Eriol said.

Indeed, this location made the lively noise of the festival seemed like a monotonous faint noise in the background.

"You really have a knack at finding good and romantic places, Syaoran. The environment has a good view of nature and the lights are dim around here. We can do a little bit something romantic, can't we, Tomoyo?" Eriol said playfully.

Eriol leaned in closer to Tomoyo with his eyes already closed as he puckered his lips playfully.

"Eriol, stop it. It's embarrassing," Tomoyo said, giggling softly as she pushed Eriol backwards, avoiding him.

"You guys just look so adorable together," I commented.

"We do, right? I heard from Yamazaki that he was able to foretell that Tomoyo and I are a match made in heaven when he first saw me," Eriol said happily.

"Stop flattering yourself, Eriol. Almost everything that Yamazaki says are pure exaggerating lies and this one clearly is," Tomoyo protested.

"Well, I don't know about Yamazaki's predictions. But, I can assure you that you two are a perfect match for each other," I said sincerely.

"You and Syaoran may be completely unique and opposite with each other. Yet, when I saw the two of you run away from Syaoran's home with your hands held tight together, I just knew that you two perfectly fit when together," Tomoyo replied.

I was moved by Tomoyo's words and was utterly left speechless as of the moment.

"So, why don't you two just kiss each other on the lips and make up already? Nothing beats a romantic kiss," Eriol interjected it in a tone that sounded like a joke although his eyes say that he really meant what he said.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Kiss her!" Eriol exclaimed too.

The two of them ended up saying this in unison until it sounded like a chant to my ears.

"Please stop teasing, Syaoran, guys… Please," I interjected.

I was about to cover Tomoyo's mouth to stop her from teasing us anymore when Syaoran suddenly maneuvered my chin and kissed me on the lips for a second. After that short yet sweet kiss, I can't help but touch my lips with my fingers absentmindedly like I've never been kissed by him before. As a result, I already miss the touch of his lips against mine this second.

Syaoran really wanted to kiss Sakura longer but he was too shy to do it because Tomoyo and Eriol were around.

"For being such a jerk this evening, I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran muttered in very low voice.

"For being such a tardy girlfriend, I'm sorry too," I replied from the bottom of my heart.

Eriol and Tomoyo were just about to tease Syaoran and Sakura all over again when colorful majestic fireworks spread across the sky. The four of them looked up at the sky while sitting on the grass as they watched the rest of the fireworks in silence. While everyone's eyes were fixated on the fireworks bursting in the night sky, Syaoran's eyes were glancing at Tomoyo and Eriol for a second. As soon as he was sure that Eriol and Tomoyo's attention were merely focused on the fireworks, Syaoran kissed Sakura for a longer time at this moment.

"You look really beautiful in that kimono, Sakura," Syaoran whispered.

I wonder how Syaoran makes every kiss we share, never fail to make my heart skip a beat and make me nervous like crazy while still managing to make me feel an exciting, blissful feeling. It's as if every kiss we have feels like my first kiss.

* * *

**III. **

I'm so glad that we pushed through in attending the cherry blossom festival that Saturday because we didn't have much leisure time available the next days. Major examinations are coming up which means that we have to comply with all the required projects for this trimester. When you have too many exams to study on, projects to make, and requirements to comply, time flies very fast every single day and you feel like chasing after an impossible deadline. As a result, Syaoran and I barely see each other after school and rarely call or text each other nowadays. Touya even made me quit my part time job in the café so that I'll be able to concentrate solely on my studies.

Before I knew it, I've already taken the final exams and passed all of our required projects on time. Almost everyone in the classroom was shouting hurray because final examinations are over and school projects are all done.

"I know that you're so happy that exams are finally over but will you please stop yelling Yamazaki kun? You'll get us scolded by a teacher," Chiharu san said with a very annoyed face.

"Banzai!" Yamazaki yelled merrily once more as he stood up.

In turn, Chiharu san fired a glare at him for not following her request.

"Banzai," Yamazaki said timidly and went back to his seat immediately.

I can't help but chuckle at the sight of Chiharu taming Yamazaki's quirkiness so easily.

"Sakura! I've got four tickets to the Tokyo Sea Life Park! Why don't Eriol and I have a double date with you and Syaoran this Saturday?" Tomoyo suggested eagerly.

"I miss the four of us hanging out together and it's just two weeks before school ends. I can't see you and Syaoran anymore because I'll be having my summer vacation back in England. Just say you'll go. Please," Eriol said.

"You get to see lots of fishes, penguins and all kinds of marine life," Tomoyo convinced.

"Of course, I'll go with you guys!" I said happily.

"Yay! Now, I can't wait for this weekend!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Make sure my buddy, Syaoran, comes too, alright? 9:30 AM in front of the Tokyo Sea Life Park. It's a double date," Eriol said boldly.

"Bye, Sakura," Tomoyo and Eriol greeted in unison before leaving the classroom.

I decided to stay inside the classroom and help out Syaoran in cleaning even though I'm not assigned to clean for today so that I could talk to him and invite him to Tomoyo's planned double date. Syaoran and I were now walking towards the school gate yet I wasn't able to mention anything about going to the Tokyo Sea Life Park this Saturday.

"Do you like penguins, Syaoran?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation so that I could finally ask him out.

"Not really," Syaoran answered briefly.

"How about fishes?" I asked.

"I guess so? Fishes taste good in a variety of dishes," Syaoran replied uncertainly.

"Good! Because… you see, Tomoyo has two extra tickets to the Tokyo Sea Life Park. She would really like us to come and have fun sight seeing there with all the fishes and marine life. Want to come?" I asked.

"When is it?" Syaoran asked.

"So, that means you're coming?" I exclaimed in joy.

"When is it?" Syaoran asked once more.

"Uhhh… The four of us will meet in front of the Tokyo Sea Life Park at 9:30am this Saturday," I informed.

"Well… I can't come," Syaoran said all of a sudden.

"Why not? Is it because of Eriol? You've got to let go of the past, Syaoran. Eriol has Tomoyo now and I have you," I asked.

"It's not because of him. I just really can't come because I have another important appointment," Syaoran replied.

"What appointment?" I asked.

"Well… This Saturday, I've got to pay a visit to my sick uncle in the hospital," Syaoran explained.

"Oh, okay. I totally understand. I hope he'll get better soon," I said.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the maid café," Syaoran said.

"Oh my! I forgot to tell you. I don't work there anymore," I interjected.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked.

"My brother made me quit my job and he was right that I quit my job at that time because there were just too many things to do for school and I can't handle working part time anymore. I'm so sorry for forgetting to tell you this and for barely spending time with you nowadays," I explained.

"I totally understand. I was busy with schoolwork myself. I would've forgotten to tell such thing either. Now that schoolwork is over and you are not working part time anymore, where shall we go now?" Syaoran asked.

"Why don't we grab an ice cream in that ice cream shop you took me last time?" I suggested eagerly.

"Okay… Just lead us in going there and I'll treat you an ice cream. Strawberry, right?" Syaoran said.

"Lead us in going there? We can just ride in your car," I said and glanced at the front parking lot.

"Odd. It's not there," I muttered, seeing that there's no shiny black car parked.

"Darn! My driver's pretty late at picking me up nowadays. Why don't we just take the bus instead?" Syaoran said.

So, Syaoran and I rode a bus in going to the ice cream shop. Just as he promised, he paid for my strawberry ice cream.

Just like the old days, Syaoran teased me about getting all jealous with his ice cream. Afterwards, Syaoran walked me home and had to say goodbye right away since I was afraid that Touya oniisan was going to get all heated up with Syaoran's presence again. After eating dinner, I called Tomoyo on my mobile to inform her that Syaoran isn't coming.

"Since Syaoran isn't coming, I won't be coming too, Tomoyo. I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. But, on the bright side, you get to be alone with Eriol all day," I said.

"Even though Syaoran's not coming, Sakura, please do still come with us. I want us to spend time together as much as we can before high school ends," Tomoyo replied.

"I'll spend more time with you, Tomoyo but not just this Saturday. It'll be too weird having me there as your third wheel. I might just disturb you and Eriol," I explained.

"Forget about the double date. Just think of it as close friends hanging out together on a Saturday. I'll invite more of our friends! Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika… So, you must go and have fun with us this Saturday, alright?" Tomoyo convinced.

"I would never miss a day hanging out with friends. Thank you so much for being considerate, Tomoyo," I replied gratefully.

Saturday finally came. Our circle of friends arrived in front of the Tokyo Sea Life Park one by one. Tomoyo was so kind to buy everyone free tickets. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, and I entered the park as soon as everyone arrived.

Our eyes were met by a preview of a tank filled with plenty of tuna fishes. Then, there were a series of smaller tanks containing rare diverse marine species. After sightseeing around the aqua theater for several minutes, we had so much fun observing penguins accelerating and jumping in the water pool. Indeed, the Tokyo Sea Life Park has one of the best penguin pools in Japan since it isn't crowded and the view is simply beautiful.

You can even touch some sea animals in a pool if we wanted to and I did. It was very thrilling to be able to touch some sting rays and little sharks inside the pool. I was surprised to see a display of seabirds in an aquarium park. But, looking at the seabirds flying and diving deep inside the water really fascinated me. Some of them even swam effortlessly on the water. How I wish Syaoran were here to see all of these amazing sea creatures and birds.

"Watching the birds eat fish makes me feel hungry," Chiharu chan said out of the blue.

"I think I'm feeling the same way too," I said as I continued gazing at the seabirds.

"Oh! It's past twelve noon. That explains why everyone's feeling hungry," Rika san informed.

"I know a good restaurant somewhere around here. Let's go!" Tomoyo said and we all made our way in the exit.

By the time we sat on a big table, everyone's stomachs were already rumbling simultaneously. As soon as the waiter handed the menu, Chiharu chan just scanned for a minute and stated her order right away. All of us ordered a dish that we liked at first glance so fast just like Chiharu chan did, not really caring whether it'll be really delicious but all of us seemed to agree that we all just need something filling to eat right now. I can't even lift my head from the table after ordering because I was too hungry from walking all the way here. After everyone has ordered, the waiter repeated everything we ordered before leaving.

"Is that all, sir, miss?" the waiter verified.

"That is all," Tomoyo replied to the waiter while everyone else simply nodded with their head bowed down low.

Waiting for a couple of minutes seemed like a long wait as I tolerated my empty stomach.

"Thank you for waiting. Here's your order," the waiter said.

As soon as everyone heard that the food's arrived at last, everyone else became energetic all of a sudden and lifted their heads off the table while Sakura just continued resting down for a while.

"Omo!" I heard Chiharu chan gasped out of the blue.

The food here must look really delicious hearing how Chiharu chan gasp in awe.

"Syaoran…" I heard Tomoyo mumble his name all of a sudden which immediately made me sit up straight and look around the restaurant.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Syaoran," Chiharu chan said.

I looked outside the glass wall but Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and was stunned to see Syaoran holding a tray full of leftover dishes and plates. He was standing not so far from our table and seemed shock seeing us here too.

"Please check if everything's complete sir, miss," the waiter who took our order requested.

However, no one seemed paying attention to the waiter right beside us because everyone's eyes were now fixed at Syaoran wearing an apron and uniform for a waiter..

"Ah… So, Syaoran can't come because he's got work to do," Tomoyo said.

At once, my extreme hunger vanished as I got up from my seat and approach Syaoran

"I thought you said you were going to visit your sick uncle in the hospital," I muttered as soon as I reached him.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. But, I'll explain it to you later. Your apartment at eight in the evening, okay?" Syaoran said in a hurry and went to attend newly arrived customers.

Dumbfounded, I went back to our table and ate my lunch in silence.

After that, Sakura has been acting absentminded and barely finishing her lunch when in fact she was saying how hungry she was before they arrived in the restaurant.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Do your seafood noodles taste weird?" Naoko san asked.

"Huh? Of course not! It's really yummy," Sakura replied and sipped some more noodles immediately.

After filling their empty stomachs, the group went window shopping around famous Tokyo shopping districts. Then, they went to see a hilarious romantic comedy film but her friends never heard Sakura laugh throughout the movie. It was already late in the afternoon so everyone has decided to call it a day and go home.

"Why don't I give you a ride home, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worried that Sakura might get into an accident while crossing the street since Sakura's been acting pretty absentminded lately.

"That way, we'll know where your new apartment is and we can visit sometime," Eriol added.

"I won't be going home now. I need to go somewhere else important first," Sakura replied.

"Where? I can just give you a ride in going there," Tomoyo asked.

"I don't need a ride since it's just near here. But, thanks anyways, Tomoyo. Well, I got to go. Thanks a lot guys!" Sakura said, waving her hands as she walked in her own path.

"Is it really alright for me to let her walk all by herself?" Tomoyo asked Eriol frantically.

"Don't worry about it too much. She's a big girl. Girls just tend to have unpredictable mood swings," Eriol replied.

Sakura walked the streets of Tokyo for a long time until she came to an abrupt stop in front of a seafood restaurant where her circle of friends ate lunch today. She couldn't wait until eight in the evening anymore to see Syaoran so she just decided to enter the restaurant and have dinner there at approximately six in the evening. Sakura waited patiently on a table near a corner until Syaoran emerged from the staff room, not wearing his waiter uniform anymore.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? You didn't have to wait for me here. I said that I'll drop by in your apartment at eight in the evening. I did say that to you, right?" Syaoran muttered in confusion.

"Or we could just talk now," I replied seriously.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to join you today. But, I'll make it up to you. Just say any place you want to go and we'll go there sometime this summer," Syaoran replied.

"Why did you lie to me about visiting your so called sick uncle in the hospital when you could've just told me that you have a part time job? I asked.

_ "Because… I'm embarrassed about this,"_ Syaoran thought.

"Because… I couldn't stand the idea of a double date with Eriol and Tomoyo. You already know that Eriol and I don't get along well in the first place," Syaoran said.

"And you figured that if you said that you're going to visit a sick relative in the hospital, you can get out of the date for sure. Am I right?" I retorted.

_"It's nothing like that,"_ Syaoran thought miserably.

I thought Syaoran was going to say no but he said nothing.

"Okay… So, apparently, we are allowed to lie to each other about where we are and what we're doing now. Why didn't you just say so?" I said sarcastically and decided to get up in my seat and walk briskly out of the restaurant.

"Sakura, wait," Syaoran called out as he followed her outside.

Syaoran was able to stop her for a moment by holding her hand. But, Sakura shove it away in a second and continued walking away. That night, Sakura received simultaneous text messages she never read and replied to and calls she deliberately missed.

"Your cell phone is so noisy, Sakura! Why don't you just answer it?" Touya oniisan complained.

"Because… I don't want to," I replied.

"Well… at the very least, have the courtesy to turn it off. I'm going to bed now," Touya said and went inside the bedroom he shares with dad which has a double deck bed.

I grabbed my phone to turn it off until I was shocked to see that Syaoran has already sent ninety one messages and forty five missed calls tonight.

_ "Was I wrong to get mad at him when he lied to me?"_ I asked myself.

_"Of course, you were right to get mad at him. Men that lie about small things tend to cheat the most,"_ a side of me agreed.

_ "But, he wasn't cheating, right? He just didn't want to have a double date with Eriol and Tomoyo. Besides, he didn't come not because he was on a date with another girl but because he had a job to attend today,"_ another side of me argued.

_"A job which you never knew until you caught him with your own eyes,"_ the more negative side of me thought.

My mind has gone chaotic throughout the night. I twisted and turned in every angle and direction possible but I still couldn't sleep at all.

"For the last time, stop thinking about it and just get some sleep," I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes tight.

* * *

**IV. **

In the end, I only had about five hours worth of sleep and woke up earlier than the usual at five in the morning. I yawned and stretched on my bed for a couple more minutes before finally getting out of bed when I heard a loud thud. I looked around to see what fell and saw that my cell phone was now lying on the floor. I turned it on just to be sure that it's still working fine and thank goodness that my cell phone successfully turned on despite the traumatic fall. After much hesitation, I decided to read Syaoran's text message.

"Just one text message and no more after that," I mumbled to myself determinedly and pressed to open my inbox.

_ "It's already late in the evening so I'll stop for now. For the last time, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I was wrong, so wrong and it's killing me not to hear your voice tonight…"_

Feelings of sadness and guilt took over me after reading Syaoran's message.

_"It's not like he's cheating me with another girl. He was just diligently working in a restaurant of which I had no clue that he does work part time. Maybe, I overreacted too much yesterday,"_ this thought came up over and over again inside my head while taking a shower.

Thoughts like this led me in front of Syaoran's home this early in the morning.

"Ahhhh! What the heck am I doing here? Why should I be the one who has to go to his place? I just don't know the right thing to do anymore," I asked myself miserably while waiting outside his door like some kind of idiot.

I breathed in and out deeply to calm myself down.

"Okay! You only need to say that you forgive him for what he did and everything will all be back to normal," I mumbled to myself for encouragement.

At last, I managed to press the door bell button and waited. Strangely, several minutes have passed yet Syaoran didn't answer the door. Since it's a Sunday, there are no servants around the house so it's only Syaoran who can open the door.

I waited for a couple more minutes and decided to ring the doorbell one more time. Still, nobody opened the door. After waiting again for several minutes, I decided to ring the doorbell one more time after that.

_ "Maybe he's still sleeping,"_ I thought.

So, I decided to just surprise him in his bedroom and tell him that I'm not mad anymore. In order for me to do that, I must unlock the door with the key Mrs. Li gave me when I moved in.

_"It's not like I'm really trespassing here or anything, right? I lived here once and I only came here to talk to Syaoran," _I thought.

My uncertainty about trespassing their home was overpowered by the restless thought that I'd have to wait 'til noon before I get to see Syaoran since he usually wakes up late before I became his personal assistant.

So, I inserted the key, turned the doorknob, and went inside. I looked around the living room just to check whether Syaoran is there and just didn't feel like answering the door but just as I had anticipated, he wasn't since he must be sleeping sound upstairs. However, I was stunned to see red stickers on almost every object, furniture and property in the living room.

"This couldn't be happening, right?" I mumbled to myself and rubbed my eyes.

However, when I blinked my eyes open, I could still clearly see the red stickers pasted on almost every property around me. I went to check the kitchen and was stunned to see that there were more red stickers pasted on their refrigerator, oven, and other appliances.

"Sakura…?" I heard Syaoran's voice call my name.

I turned around and saw Syaoran standing not so far from me with only a bathrobe on and his hair dripping wet.

"I- I'm so sorry for trespassing but I just came here because I wanted to… to ummm…. talk to you," I stuttered.

Syaoran was incredibly moved by how early Sakura went to his house just to talk to him although he didn't want to let her see his house in this condition. Despite the awkward atmosphere, Syaoran pretended that nothing changed in their home and told Sakura to wait for her downstairs while he gets changed.

"Sorry for the wait," Syaoran said as soon as he reached downstairs.

"It's nothing," I said.

"I'm assuming you didn't eat breakfast yet. Why don't we head out and eat in the nearest 24/7 fast food chain and talk there," Syaoran said out of the blue.

Syaoran wanted to get Sakura out of his house as fast as possible because he didn't want her to ask questions about the red stickers she saw just a while ago. Fortunately, there's an open Mcdonalds fastfood chain outside their private village.

"What do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked.

"Uhhh… chicken fillet and a regular coke float," I replied.

"Miss, 2 chicken fillet meals… One is just coke and the other is upgraded to a coke float," Syaoran ordered to the cashier.

"2 chicken fillets, 1 coke, 1 coke float… That's 550 yen," the cashier said.

Syaoran was about to reach out for his wallet when I stopped him.

"You've been treating me always. Why don't you just let me get this?" I suggested and handed to the cashier a 1000 yen bill.

By the time we sat on a table, the two of us just ate in silence until Syaoran decided to break the deafening silence.

"I really am sorry for lying to you, Sakura. I'd never do that to you ever again," Syaoran blurted out.

"When I read your last text message wherein you said sorry, I already forgave you, Syaoran. I too am sorry for overreacting like that yesterday," I replied sincerely.

"So, are we okay now?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded my head in silence and smiled at Syaoran shyly. After having breakfast in Mcdonalds, Syaoran and I took a random stroll outside the streets in town until we came across a children's playground. Unexpectedly, Syaoran tried sliding on a children's slide and surprisingly, he was able to go all the way down without breaking it.

"You're lucky you didn't bend the slide," I said teasingly.

"Try it! It feels really nice. I've always wanted try this when I was a kid," Syaoran said.

"Wait… you've never played on a slide before?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah… I was just too occupied with learning martial arts that time," Syaoran replied.

"So, you've never been on a playground before?" I asked.

Syaoran nodded his head accordingly.

"Well, you're about to have some real fun!" I said and hopped onto a seesaw.

Luckily, the seesaw wasn't damaged or anything when I sat on it.

"Hop on!" I called out to Syaoran.

Syaoran ended up being on the bottom of the seesaw since he was heavier than me. I had to push harder and make effort to make him go up to let him experience the good feeling of being high up above the ground. When we got bored playing the seesaw, Syaoran and I took turns in playing the slide. Then, we stood on a roundabout equipment and spun round and round with such carefree smiles and laughter.

"I'm too dizzy to play anymore," I said and stepped out of the roundabout.

"Me too," Syaoran seconded and stepped out too.

To let our spinning heads rest and go back to normal, Syaoran and I sat on the swing, laughing hilariously as Syaoran went on telling cheesy jokes. He never fails to make me laugh even if the joke kind of sucks because of how hilarious he delivers it. He really is surprisingly a funny guy inside.

"Oh crap! It's already eight in the morning," Syaoran said out of blue as he glanced at his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I still have a work shift today starting at 9 in the morning," Syaoran replied.

"And you need to have a 30 minute ride plus a walk which means that you've got only approximately less than 15 minutes left to stay here," I said.

"Yeah… It sucks to go when we're having so much fun," Syaoran said gloomily.

"Just curious, when did you start working as a waiter?" I asked.

"Me? I started working just recently this March," Syaoran answered.

"Why did you decide to work part time as a waiter?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, I was just curious as to what you feel whenever you're working as a waitress in the maid café," Syaoran replied.

"Now that you've experienced it, how does it feel?" I asked.

"Incredibly tiring and stressful especially when there's just too many customers waiting for their order," Syaoran replied.

"That's why you shouldn't have been such a demanding customer in the past," I said.

"Yes, you're right. If ever you do work part time as a waitress again, I promise I'd be a good customer next time," Syaoran replied.

"Hey… did you notice that there were some red stickers pasted on the furniture and appliances in your house just now? What was that all about?" I asked.

"Ah… yeah, I noticed. Those red stuff? That's nothing. You know how my mom gets all agitated at trying new things lately. Well, anyways, I've got to go to work now, Sakura. Take care," Syaoran replied.

"You take care too, Syaoran. Bye!" I said as I saw Syaoran walking away.

Since Syaoran already left for work, I decided to just go home. I don't know why but it feels like Syaoran's still hiding something from me lately. Maybe, it's because strange changes have been happening lately. First, Syaoran's driver who was never late in picking him up in the past was late on that one day. Second, I found out that Syaoran's now working part time as a waiter in a seafood restaurant on his own will to think that he's not very fond of crowded places such as that restaurant whenever it's busy hours. Third, there were red stickers pasted all over the things inside Syaoran's home which doesn't look that good as a decoration.

_ "Wait… I think I've seen those red stickers before,"_ I thought.

After thinking about it a lot, memories of the past were flashing back to me and I remembered seeing those red stickers in our old house years ago before those bad guys trespassed our home and hurt my father.

"This… this couldn't be happening," I mumbled in fear.

One by one, Syaoran's strange changes lately, fit the puzzle and support my assumption.

At once, I rode on a bus and walked back to Syaoran's place so that I could talk to Mrs. Li.

"Is Mrs. Li around? I need to talk to her," I asked the security guard on the gate.

"No, Miss Kinomoto. Mrs. Li is working in her office," the security guard answered.

"Can you give me her office address, please? I really need to talk to her," I pleaded.

Since the security guard knows that I'm a close associate with Mrs. Li, he gave me the address right away and I rode on a bus in going to Tokyo City.

"Sakura? How were you able to locate my office?" Mrs. Li asked in bewilderment.

"That's not important... Mrs Li, can you please explain to me why there are red stickers on almost every property you have inside your house now?" I asked urgently.

Mrs. Li wasn't able to speak for a while.

"You want the reason? I'll give you the reason. This business which my husband and I have worked so hard for all these years is falling into ruins, Sakura. As a result, our properties are going to be confiscated and sold out to compensate for the losses after some time if I can't bring back some stability with our company," Mrs. Li said quite too emotionally and stood up in her office chair.

I was afraid of hearing my assumption from Mrs. Li myself but I need to know the answer to all these strange occurrences now.

"Is this because of the cancelled arranged marriage?" I asked in misery.

"You have nothing to blame to yourself, Sakura. This was all my fault. I slacked off a few times in taking care of this business until small matters piled up and became big problems 'til it turned out like this. I was so confident that I'll be able to bring our condition back to normal because sales reports and revenues have been progressing 'til this new competitor in the market came and took a big hit on us," Mrs. Li said.

"Why don't you seek help from Mrs. Daidouji?" I suggested.

"Oh, Mrs. Daidouji has contributed a lot already in making this business last for years. Don't worry, Sakura. I can handle- this-," Mrs. Li said weakly with her hands against her forehead.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Li? You look so pale," I asked.

"I'm- okay-," Mrs. Li answered with such a soft voice.

Before I knew it, I was stunned when Mrs. Li suddenly fainted on the floor after a few moments. I didn't know what to do for a moment and just shouted for help. Fortunately, Mrs. Li's secretary heard me and called an ambulance immediately.

I was pacing back and forth outside the emergency room, waiting anxiously in silence for any doctor to come out and inform us of her current condition. After several minutes of waiting in fear and agony, one doctor came out and told us that Mrs. Li's condition is now stable and she will be transferred to a private ward afterwards.

"What's her sickness, doctor?" Mrs. Li's secretary asked.

"Mrs. Li is experiencing severe fatigue and chronic stress which caused her to lose consciousness for quite a long time. But, don't worry. She'll recover in about a week or so with rest and proper medication," the doctor answered.

"So, does this mean that she has to be in the hospital for one week?" Mrs. Li's secretary asked.

"Not really. We'll be running some more tests with Mrs. Li just to be sure that she's not experiencing any other sickness and to be sure that she's stable before discharging her. If Mrs. Li recovers fast, she can be discharged in the hospital after three days and you can just let her rest at home afterwards," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doc," I said.

"Before I forget, you must prevent her from doing stressful things and you must avoid talking about things that will cause her to be more stressed out so that Mrs. Li can recover fast," the doctor replied and went back to the emergency room right after to check on other patients.

Mrs. Li's secretary had to go back to the office for some unfinished work so I was the only one left staying in Mrs. Li's ward until I heard the ward door slide open and Syaoran was right outside the door panting heavily. Mrs. Li was still unconscious as of the moment, sleeping deeply.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Syaoran asked me anxiously.

"According to the doctor, she's experiencing severe fatigue and chronic stress. But, they said she's going to be fine for as long as she'll have a long rest from work and take proper medication in the hospital," I informed.

"Thank God. I was so worried that my mom had a heart attack or something even worse when her secretary called me," Syaoran said in relief.

"I can watch her for tonight. You can come back to your job if you have to," I offered.

"My part time job's not important. I'll just stay here for a while," Syaoran replied.

"You didn't take that job because you were simply curious as to what it feels like to be a waiter. But, you took that job because you needed it to support yourself. Am I right?" I asked.

After much hesitation, Syaoran nodded his head in response.

"And your driver wasn't late that day but Mrs. Li must've fired him to cut down living expenses. Am I right with this too?" I asked.

"Yes," Syaoran murmured.

"Why did you hide all of these from me, Syaoran? I deserve to know what's going on with your life especially if you're experiencing problems," I asked sadly.

"Because… I didn't want to make you worry about these things, Sakura. Our family can handle this after some time," Syaoran replied.

I didn't know what to say and just wept silently.

Shortly afterwards, Syaoran noticed wet teardrop marks in Sakura's long blouse as she curled up her fists tight.

"Please don't cry, Sakura," those were the only words Syaoran can say as of the moment because his phone suddenly rang and it was Mrs. Li's secretary asking him to take over her mom's unfinished work.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. But, I have to go," Syaoran muttered, feeling so sorry for leaving Sakura when she's in distress but he can't just ignore her mom's work especially now that she fell ill because of working too much.

Ever since that incident with Mrs. Li, Syaoran had to quit his job at the restaurant and work in their company with his dad. Soon enough, four days has passed and the long awaited day of senior high school students has finally come. Lower year students were busy arranging chairs, decorating the stage and preparing a good sound system for today's important event. At approximately 9:15 in the morning, underclassmen, parents, local officials, special guests and teachers were already seated in their respective seats inside the school auditorium.

At exactly 9:30, high school graduates for this year entered the school auditorium and began walking formally in a straight line with their homeroom teachers leading them. The graduation ceremony commenced with the singing of the Japanese national anthem.

While singing the school song, I can't help but become teary eyed knowing that this would be the last time I'll be singing the school song with my fellow classmates and friends. However, happiness overpowered my sorrow when our principal handed to me my high school diploma and shook my hand congratulations for graduating successfully this school year. The graduation ceremony lasted for about two hours and by the time we got outside the school auditorium, our circle of friends hugged each other dearly for the last time. Then, we took photos in our new graduation uniforms.

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura," Tomoyo said sincerely.

"I'm going to miss you, too," I replied.

"Come visit my house in the summer whenever you want to, Sakura. Just call me first so that I can rush back home in case I'm wandering somewhere else," Tomoyo said humorously.

"You'd do that even if you were in England?" I asked jokingly.

"I'd fly back home right away!" Tomoyo exclaimed, chuckling a little bit.

"I will visit your home as much as I can this summer, Tomoyo. Best friends forever?" I asked.

"Best friends forever," Tomoyo replied, smiling.

Since Tomoyo requested to videotape me as a graduation present for her, I am now talking in front of her camera even though I find it uncomfortable having my face taken for so long by it.

"I just don't know the right words I should say to express how thankful I am to have you, Tomoyo, as my best friend in life. You're simply adorable and kind in nature and I just want to say thank you for being you. Now that we'll approach life in our own separate ways, I just hope that our friendship will grow stronger during the time that we'll be apart. Do you really have to go to college in England, Tomoyo?" I said.

"I really have to. Art is my passion," Tomoyo replied.

"I understand. Well, I'll just bother you as much as I can this summer. Don't you ever forget me while you're hanging out with those European girls in England, okay? I love you, Tomoyo! Remember that! Mwah!" I continued giving my video message.

"I love you too, Sakura and I'll never ever forget you. That's for sure! And you shouldn't forget me either!" Tomoyo interjected before turning off her camera.

After several moments of cherishing each other by taking some more pictures and exchanging gifts, graduates went on their own separate ways with their parents. Just like everybody else, Tomoyo and I had to say goodbye and I approached my dad and Touya oniisan afterwards in the school grounds.

"Ughh… I don't want to do it. You do it, dad," Touya oniisan complained.

"It's better if you do it yourself. You were the one who bought those after all," dad replied.

"What are you talking about? By any chance, do you have something for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Here," Touya muttered timidly as he gave me a big bouquet of flowers.

"Oh… I didn't know you're capable of being a really sweet brother, Touya oniisan. Thank you," I said happily.

"Let's go celebrate somewhere special!" dad exclaimed happily.

"Yay! Let's go eat something delicious!" I exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around seeing Syaoran standing right back at me.

"Can I talk to Sakura in private for a while?" Syaoran asked dad and Touya oniisan.

"Sure. Take as long as you need," dad replied.

"Dad! We can't just leave the two of them alone," Touya oniisan interjected.

"We need to go to a restaurant now or we'll run out of available tables. Let's just talk later tonight, Syaoran," I muttered.

"Yeah… we need to go now," Touya interjected.

"Why don't Touya and I just go ahead and reserve a table for us? You already know the address of the restaurant where we celebrated Touya's college graduation right? Just catch up later when the two of you are done. You take your time with that heart to heart talk, alright, Sakura? Okay, bye!" Dad said in a hurry and dragged Touya with him quickly.

"Dad! Wait!" I shouted and was about to run after them when Syaoran caught my hand all of a sudden.

Syaoran made Sakura follow him all the way until they reached a secluded place alongside the riverbank near the school.

"Why did you have to take me here when we could just talk in school?" Sakura asked.

"So that you'll have no excuse to avoid me this time around," Syaoran replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Stop acting innocent, Sakura. You have been avoiding me this entire week and I remember clearly that the last time we talked was when we were in the hospital," Syaoran replied.

"That's not true. I talk to you in school," Sakura interjected.

"You don't reply to my texts. You don't answer my phone calls. You only talk to me whenever I ask you a question about school or homework and that doesn't count, Sakura. You don't even bother to look at me whenever you're answering my question in class," Syaoran said angrily.

"I was busy," Sakura replied coldly.

"Your excuse is that you're busy? For your information, you don't how know busy I really I am these days yet I still find some time to text you and call you. What is going on here, Sakura? Are you mad at me for something?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"When your girlfriend doesn't text you or call you for a week, can't you just get it?" Sakura retorted.

"Get what exactly?" Syaoran yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you because I'm sick, I'm tired-," Sakura muttered.

"Just tell me what I've done wrong and I'll correct it right away. I-," Syaoran interjected.

"And I can't take any of this anymore, Syaoran! Let's break up for real this time," Sakura interjected back.

At first, Syaoran was left speechless for a moment when the words, break up, ringed in his ears. But, he soon realized that Sakura is just attempting to break up with him because she feels guilty about the cancellation of his arranged marriage with Tomoyo since it's said that the arranged marriage can solve their family business problems right away.

"You really have nothing to feel guilty for about our current living situation, Sakura and you don't have to worry too much because our family will be able to find a way in solving this after some time. So, please, stop saying this nonsense now," Syaoran convinced.

"I'm not breaking up with you because I feel guilty with those things," Sakura said.

"Then, why are you saying that you're breaking up with me when there's nothing wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm breaking up with you because I don't love you anymore, Syaoran," Sakura replied.

"You're kidding, right? I - I don't get it, Sakura," Syaoran said truthfully.

"I'm serious," Sakura replied.

"You're saying that you're breaking up with me because you don't love me anymore? That's ridiculous," Syaoran protested.

"Does it make sense for an ordinary girl like me to be able to tolerate your stubbornness and arrogance throughout this relationship? It doesn't make sense, Syaoran," Sakura retorted.

"But you told me that you loved me so many times in spite of that. Didn't you tell me once that I don't have to change who I am because you said you loved me just the way I am?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you really want to know the cruel truth?" Sakura asked.

"Cruel truth? I just want to know what's going on here," Syaoran replied.

"Do you know why I was able to say all those words and tolerate your stubbornness, impulsiveness, and arrogance all this time? It's because I decided to get myself involved in this relationship, solely because I wanted your family's wealth and not you, Syaoran" Sakura explained.

"I know you're not that kind of person, Sakura. I don't believe you," Syaoran said.

"After all the hardships I experienced because of money in the past when my dad was burdened with debt and our house was being confiscated away, I met your mom and soon met you. After that, my family and I experienced comfort, convenience, and luxury living in your house for a while. Then, you suddenly confessed that you had feelings for me and I thought, hey! Why not stick with you in this relationship so that my family will never experience poverty and maybe, I'll even inherit some good fortune while being in this relationship, right? Now that your family business is soon going bankrupt, I don't see any point in sticking with this relationship any longer," Sakura said heartlessly.

"You're just making that stuff up," Syaoran insisted.

"No, I was making up all those sweet words, hugs, and kisses when I was with you, Syaoran. All of those were just sweet nothings. But now, I'm being sincere to you, Syaoran, once and for all. I never loved you in the past and never will in the future," Sakura replied.

"No matter what you say, I won't believe you," Syaoran said strongly.

"What do I have to do just to make you believe me, Syaoran? I want to end this pointless talk right now!" Sakura asked.

"You're saying that you never loved me throughout our whole relationship? Then, why don't you stop saying these shallow words and prove it to me instead?" Syaoran said boldly.

Sakura wasn't able to say anything for a moment and just stood there in front of Syaoran.

"Now, you can't even do anything to convince me after all. I knew this was going to happen," Syaoran said confidently.

"Now, come on, just say sorry and give me a kiss and I'll forget all the mean things you just said," Syaoran suggested and paced closer towards Sakura.

However, Sakura didn't say sorry nor kissed Syaoran.

"You really want me to prove it to you? Don't come telling me you regret it afterwards, alright?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Fine! It's so easy," Sakura said.

Then, Sakura swiftly took off the couple ring Syaoran gave him as a present last Christmas and threw it to the river. Syaoran's heart broke into pieces as he held back his tears from falling when he heard the sound of water splashing for a second.

"Did you really have to go that far?" Syaoran asked, his eyes not being able to hide his pain and sorrow.

"I warned you that you'd regret it but you didn't listen to me," Sakura muttered.

"Well, you did great, didn't you? Fine… you can do whatever you want, Sakura. Here, your graduation present," Syaoran muttered and tossed a little red box to Sakura before walking away.

As soon as Sakura saw that Syaoran was nowhere in sight, her legs felt weak instantly as she slowly landed on her knees, crying her heart out.

"Why did you have to talk to me now when it's our graduation day? Why did you have to make this conversation so long? Do you know how hard I tried not to let a single tear fall all the while? Why did you believe me in the end, Syaoran?" I yelled out all my frustrations and regrets.

I bowed down my head low with my hands covering up my mouth as I can't stop myself from sobbing in despair. Unfortunately, when my head reached the ground, instead of feeling the texture of the green grass, something bumped into my forehead. I exclaimed in pain and decided to sit on the ground when my eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny red box lying amidst the grasses.

I opened the red box hesitantly and regretted opening it after seeing what was inside the box. Inside was the pink ribbon clip I saw when Syaoran and I were finished grocery shopping that one happy Sunday.

"Oh! Come on! Why do you always prepare such romantic surprises like this? How did you bring yourself to give me this amazing gift when I don't even deserve it after everything I said to you? Why do you always end up being the nicest guy in the world? Why?" I shouted out this infinite misery.

After crying like a mad woman for an hour, I was back to being rational again and reminded myself that I wanted this to happen and the sooner I did this, the better it is for the both of us. I searched for my cell phone inside my bag and pressed the call button.

"Oh, Sakura… Why are you calling me all of a sudden? We aren't friends so you can't just call me whenever you feel like it. Just so you know," Meiling said on the phone.

"I broke up with Syaoran for real this time and I promise that Syaoran and I will never get back together in the future. So, stop whatever bad thing it is that you're doing to Syaoran's family business and help them out instead, alright?" I said.

"Oh my! This is such a delightful surprise! And here I thought that you, Sakura are one absurd girl who can never understand the hints I told you in the past. But, how can I be so sure that this break up is real this time around?" Meiling replied.

"Ask Syaoran and he'll definitely tell you that we broke up. Just help them out fast and make their life back to normal, okay?" I said.

"Since you decided to stay away from him for good, I will definitely help them out as a reward for your cleverness and initiative. I have to go now, Sakura. Bye!" Meiling said contentedly and hang up the phone.

_ "I'd rather make you hate me for the rest of your life than see everything else important in your life falling apart because of me. I'm sorry, Syaoran but I have to let you go,"_ I thought this over and over again while walking in my own separate way.

That night, Syaoran didn't go home and just wandered around Tokyo City aimlessly. Just when he successfully distracted himself from thinking about what just happened this afternoon through his dislike of walking and mingling amongst a crowd, Syaoran came across the five class restaurant he fully booked for Sakura on their first real date. Out of the blue, Syaoran's stomach rumbled loudly while gazing at the restaurant from the outside.

"Oh man! Why do I have to feel hungry now?" Syaoran said angrily.

On an impulse, Syaoran decided to go inside the restaurant.

"May I take your order, sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have spaghetti," Syaoran answered while busy looking at the menu.

"Okay. Is there anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Hmmm… Wait for a second. Hey, what do you want to eat, Sakura?" Syaoran said.

The waiter looked at Syaoran with a very confused expression when he said that. Syaoran waited for Sakura's answer until he realized that Sakura wasn't there at all and snapped back to reality that he's going to eat alone tonight.

"Ahahahaha! I was just kidding. Obviously, I don't have a date! Nobody else is around. Sorry about that. Let's see. That's all I'm going to order," Syaoran said hastily to the waiter.

As soon as the waiter delivered his order, Syaoran began eating his spaghetti in such a hurry. But, he momentarily stopped eating when his mind can't help but reminisce the awkward yet happy memories he had with Sakura on their first date. Inside his mind, Sakura's smile, laugh, and scowl looked so vivid. It's as if their first real date only happened yesterday.

"Stop thinking and just eat or else you're just going to starve yourself from losing your appetite!" Syaoran mumbled as strongly as he could and began stuffing big portions of spaghetti in his mouth.

By the time Syaoran finished eating his spaghetti, he didn't take time to sit and let his full stomach settle for a while and just walked out of the restaurant in the fear of thinking more about Sakura.

Once again, Syaoran walked among the many streets of Tokyo City not knowing where to go next. Syaoran shivered in the cold a little because he was only wearing his graduation uniform as of the moment and forgot his jacket in the classroom when he chased after Sakura. Surprisingly, Syaoran can't tolerate this little amount of coldness and decided to make himself warm by going inside a mall. Syaoran figured that this was the best place to just wander around and relax his mind with all the boutiques, restaurants, and shops until his eyes caught a glimpse of a stuffed toy game machine.

"Oh man! Of all malls in Tokyo, I went inside this one?" Syaoran exclaimed.

Before Syaoran knew it, he was already wondering whether the pink bear Sakura wanted last time was still there.

_ "It's not important anymore so don't bother looking for it!"_ Syaoran thought and quickly looked away from the game machine.

However, his growing curiosity to know whether the pink bear was still there or not, overpowered his self control.

"There's nothing wrong with just checking if it's still there right? Since, it's most likely not there anymore. I mean, come on, there's no way it's still there since we've had that date-," Syaoran mumbled but abruptly stopped when his eyes caught sight of a pink bear in the center of the stuffed toy game machine.

"Months ago…" Syaoran continued with his eyes fixed at the stuffed toy.

Without thinking, Syaoran inserted a coin and began playing the game machine, aiming for the pink bear. Unfortunately, just like the old times, Syaoran has already reached playing it for more than twenty times and failed more than twenty times.

"Why can't I even get that stupid pink bear when I want to?" Syaoran yelled all of a sudden and kicked the game machine.

Other arcade players stared at him accusingly when he did that. He had to apologize many times to the strangers staring at him before they went back to minding their own business.

_"I'm not going home 'til I get that stupid bear!"_ Syaoran thought fiercely and dug his pocket to get another coin.

Unfortunately, Syaoran felt nothing round inside his pocket and soon found out that he ran out of coins.

"Ugghh… Why is my life so freaking hard?" Syaoran yelled out of the blue.

Once again, Syaoran felt stares piercing his back and sides.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran said angrily before reaching out for his wallet.

After shouting like that to some strangers, he officially lost the scraps of patience he had left when his eyes landed on a picture of him kissing Sakura on the cheek. It was one of the pictures they took together in a photo booth. Syaoran decided to ignore it quickly and just went to get some cash on his wallet to trade it into coins later. But, instead of getting some bills right away, he was stunned to find out that he only had two hundred yen left which is the exact amount of money he needed for a bus fare.

"That freakishly overpriced restaurant totally ripped me off!" Syaoran exclaimed in anger.

So, instead of playing some more, Syaoran just decided to ride the bus and go home.

"I'm officially a broke man now, aren't I?" Syaoran mumbled to himself as he stared at the two coins worth two hundred yen on his palm.

After getting bored of staring at his last two coins, Syaoran looked outside the window to get some peaceful view of the darkness tonight. However, he just became pissed off instead when he clearly saw a billboard advertisement sign with the words written, "Bringing to you not only the best pastries but the best customer service! -Sweet Lovely Maid Café-"

"You just love to tease me nonstop fate, right?" Syaoran yelled.

Luckily, he was the only passenger that time and the bus driver was too cautious in driving safely that he didn't bother to glance at him for being noisy.

Syaoran couldn't hold it any longer and took this opportunity of being alone while riding this bus to cry his heart out.

"Why is everything just falling into pieces? What big mistake have I done in my past life to deserve this?" Syaoran mumbled with an angry face although tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

By the time he arrived at home, Syaoran went looking for any available liquor and alcohol in the kitchen. However, the wine rack was empty and there was no scotch or whisky lying around the table.

"I can't even get some decent alcohol on the worst day of my life?" Syaoran screamed furiously.

Syaoran didn't give up searching for some alcohol and figured that there would be some cold beer stored inside the refrigerator. When he first opened it, they weren't any cold beers placed on the sides or on the center rack. Syaoran opened the chiller and was disappointed to see nothing.

"It's got to be in the freezer," Syaoran thought and pulled the freezer compartment open but was disappointed to find not a single can or bottle of beer present.

Instead, there was a big container of ice cream which almost took majority of the space inside the freezer.

"Why the heck is there an ice cream inside our fridge?" Syaoran asked in bewilderment.

After thinking about it for a few moments, he finally remembered that he himself bought this half gallon of strawberry ice cream last Valentine's Day when he wanted to do a surprise Valentine's Day celebration for Sakura.

"I can't believe no one else touched or eat it all this time," Syaoran said and opened the ice cream container.

Even though Syaoran hated eating anything sweet, the strawberry ice cream was an exception for him because he wanted to learn to love the food which Sakura loves the most. He scooped some ice cream with a spoon and ate it without hesitation. Every scoop of that strawberry ice cream felt like torture to Syoaran because the ice cream was too cold and it tasted too sweet for his taste buds. Once and for all, Syaoran didn't fight back from letting past memories of being together with Sakura flow inside his mind. He laughed thinking about the time when Sakura and him, first ate a cone of strawberry ice cream in that ice cream shop one afternoon when Sakura was feeling down and blue for getting zero in a math quiz. For him, it was too shallow to feel sad over a Math quiz yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty regarding Sakura's score that time and figured to cheer her up with some good old tricks such as buying her an ice cream.

_"And she so fell for the ice cream. What a kid,"_ Syaoran mumbled.

Miraculously, Syaoran finished the half gallon of ice cream all by himself. Syaoran felt too full to be able to go upstairs so he just lied down the couch instead and decided to sleep there for tonight.

_"I guess I've got to start learning how to stop myself from revolving my world around you from now on,"_ Syaoran thought before his consciousness drifted to a deep sleep.

Sakura promised Tomoyo that she'll visit her home often this summer vacation but she never did. Instead, she just stayed inside her family's apartment, mostly spending her time doing nothing but sulking inside her bedroom. After some time, Sakura's depression grew even worse until Touya and her dad would have to bring her meals in her bed and convince her to eat every time. As a result, Sakura experienced fever and cough every now and then. Her face looked so pale from staying inside her bedroom with her drapes shut all day. Her face grew thinner and her body looked so frail due to her lack of appetite. Touya can't help but get upset with Syaoran for Sakura's condition even though Sakura already told him that she was the one who broke up with him. Her dad silently peeked inside her bedroom, now getting more worried as she watched Sakura lying on her bed all day until it was already late at night.

"I've never seen Sakura so sad like this to the point of looking lifeless," her dad thought in anguish before deciding to go to bed.

One summer weekend, Touya heard the doorbell ringing early in the evening.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you Touya san. But, I've got to talk to Sakura right now," Tomoyo said urgently.

"Sure, come in. But, I don't think you'll be able to talk to her effectively," Touya replied.

At once, Tomoyo went inside and Touya pointed Sakura's bedroom door right away.

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo. I've got to talk to you, Sakura! Open the door," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tomoyo but I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I replied.

"Fine… Since you won't open the door, I'll just shout it out here. I just found out from my mom that Syaoran and his parents are leaving Japan to go to Hongkong today not for a vacation Sakura, but to meet Meiling's parents because-," Tomoyo shouted but I interrupted her shortly when I had the strength to say anything.

"You didn't have to come here just to tell me that, Tomoyo, because I have nothing to do with Syaoran or his family's life now," I said.

"Of course, this has something to do with you!" Tomoyo interjected.

"This has nothing to do with me!" I exclaimed.

"Will you please stop closing yourself to everyone and just listen to me for just one more minute?" Tomoyo complained.

"Fine, I'll give you one minute," I said.

"Syaoran and his family are leaving for Hongkong today because they're going to meet Meiling's parents to settle Syaoran's arranged marriage with Meiling. How did this happen, Sakura?

However, Sakura didn't answer Tomoyo.

_ "So… this was Meiling's plan all along?"_ I thought in distress.

"But, their flight's still at 7:30 in the evening so you can still go see Syaoran in the airport and convince him not to go. I tried calling Syaoran on the phone but he doesn't pick up. You're the only person who can stop him, Sakura. So, let's go! Quick!" Tomoyo explained.

After telling her that incredibly bad shocking news, Tomoyo thought that Sakura would immediately open the door and panic in going there but surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't even hear any footsteps while listening through Sakura's door.

_ "Don't tell me she fainted from too much shock?"_ Tomoyo thought anxiously.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo kept shouting from behind the door.

"Why are you shouting? I'm fine…" I replied.

"Thank goodness! Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Sakura! Quick!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I'm not going," I said.

"What? You're not going to stop Syaoran? Did you not hear what I just said, Sakura? Syaoran's family is going to Hongkong to make Syaoran marry Meiling! And, my mom also heard that Syaoran's planning to study college in Hongkong, Sakura. You might never get to see him again and I know you don't want that to happen!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I said I'm not going!" I replied.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because… I'm only going to disrupt Syaoran and his family's only chance of saving their family business," I reasoned.

"My mom will surely help Mrs. Li as much as she can, Sakura. You don't have to worry about that anymore, okay? Now, let's go," Tomoyo replied.

"You don't understand, Tomoyo. Meiling's still going to find another way of pulling Mrs. Li's business down even if your family helps Syaoran's family," I said.

"Now's not the time to worry about business and money, Sakura! You should worry about losing Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Reality is all about worrying about making money, Tomoyo and not these emotions. Love just makes you falsely believe in illusions of happy endings instead," I explained.

"So, are you saying that your love for Syaoran and his love for you were all just an illusion? You've got to be kidding me!" Tomoyo yelled.

After that heated argument which Tomoyo threw back, Sakura fell silent all of a sudden. Tomoyo never gave up in convincing Sakura to open her bedroom door. As soon as Sakura's dad arrived from doing some extra work in the university and heard the news, he also joined in convincing Sakura to open her door and go to the airport. Even her older brother, Touya, who didn't like the fact that her little sister already experienced having a boyfriend, joined in convincing her to go afterwards.

"Sakura, dear… I know you are very confused with what's the right thing to do right now. But, just listen to whatever your heart says and do what it says. When you and Syaoran were together, you were always genuinely happy and I know that you can't stand not being together with him, right? I don't want you to be sad anymore, Sakura. So, please, open the door," my dad said with such a worried tone.

"I may not get along well with Syaoran but damn! He's one hell of a guy who really cares a lot about you, Sakura! So, open the door or I'm going to start breaking it now!" Touya oniisan said.

"I may not know what exactly happened between you and Syaoran. But, do you really want to regret for the rest of your life knowing that you had a chance to stop him from leaving yet you did nothing and just let him go, so easily like that? The Sakura I knew never quit in the past. But now, she's simply being a useless coward!" Tomoyo yelled in fury.

Touya was just about to start running from a distance to break the door when the door swung open all of a sudden.

"I don't want to be called a useless coward and I don't want to lose Syaoran the most," I muttered.

"At last! You came back to your senses, Sakura! Now, let's get out of here," Tomoyo said and grabbed my hand in a hurry.

"You go get that one hell of a brat back!" Touya shouted all the way from our apartment when we reached the grounds right in front of the apartment building.

"God bless, Sakura!" I heard my dad shout before the car sped away to the main street.

Tomoyo's driver was driving steadily at eighty kilometers per hour until he slowed down when we came across a heavy traffic in one of the busiest streets in Tokyo City. Countless number of people is crossing the pedestrian lanes as of the moment.

"Can't you go to a faster alternate route sir?" Tomoyo requested.

"This is the fastest route I know, Miss Daidouji. It's just that we're stuck now in traffic because this time is around the rush hour here in Tokyo City," Tomoyo's driver explained.

"But we can't afford to be late! We have to be there before or exactly 7:30!" Tomoyo complained.

By the time we arrived in the airport, it was already 7:45 in the evening.

"I'm too late," I muttered in distress.

"Let's not give up right away, okay? Why don't we go inside and check whether his flight was delayed or something? You'll never know, Sakura," Tomoyo said optimistically.

However, when we got inside the airport, the airport board clearly informed us that the last flight to Hongkong scheduled at 7:30 in the evening departed on time.

"We were fifteen minutes late, Tomoyo. Of course, his flight wasn't delayed," I murmured.

"What if Syaoran didn't board the plane? I mean... come on, you are Syaoran and Sakura. You love each other so much. He can't stand to leave you here just like that, right?" Tomoyo said encouragingly.

"You really think so?" I said hopefully.

"I really do," Tomoyo replied.

I don't know how Tomoyo managed to let us enter the departure area but I'm just so grateful to her that we were able to get inside. I looked around, searching for Syaoran amongst plenty of strangers either seating or standing in the departure area. Tomoyo helped me out in searching for any sign of Syaoran or his family. But, to no avail, neither one of us saw any glimpse of Syaoran or his family in the airport.

"Come on! Pick up the phone!" Tomoyo said in frustration while trying to reach Syaoran via phone.

However, nobody answered the phone. Tomoyo tried calling Syaoran many times but not once did I hear her talking on the phone in response. Tomoyo and I waited silently while sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area hoping that Syaoran would emerge out of the blue somewhere around here.

5…10…15…20…25…30 minutes have already passed yet neither Tomoyo nor Sakura even saw a slightest sign of Syaoran.

"Gosh! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have made you wait for such a long time. But, I really thought that he was never going to leave. I'm so sorry, Sakura," Tomoyo said regretfully.

"No, it's alright. I wanted to wait because I really thought that he was never going to leave me too. Can you stay with me here for another thirty minutes?" I muttered, curling up my fists for strength.

"Sure… I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me to," Tomoyo replied.

I don't know why but I was still hoping that he'd show up if I just wait for another thirty minutes. All of a sudden, thirty minutes felt like hours of agony but I won't give up on him. Waiting for another thirty minutes is nothing compared to waiting for him to show up out of the blue after tonight.

I waited and I waited for another thirty minutes then extended another fifteen more minutes and extended so on until the clock struck at ten in the evening. I know I'm a fool, waiting for someone I know will hardly show up in the end. But, I wanted to wait. I deserve to wait here like this after breaking his heart that day.

"I'm so sorry to say this Sakura. But, he's not coming," Tomoyo said.

"He really left...?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Tomoyo replied.

"He really left me," I mumbled to myself.

"Let's go home, Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"He's gone," I muttered as I tried to catch my breath.

I wanted to cry my broken heart out but my heart was already crushed too many times that I don't even know if it's capable of feeling anything other than sorrow. I wanted to shed my tears but not one single tear fell down my cheek as of this moment.

I never thought that all my tears will run out and will be gone dry because of one man who captured my heart and made me feel what it's like to fall truly and deeply in love for the first and maybe, the last time.

**Rainvilla: **Whew! This is indeed the longest chapter I've ever written in history which is more than 28,000 words. And yes, I have spent many nights working on this 'til it's dawn so if you're reading this now, please show some love for imperfection and leave a review.

It'll only take a minute or couple of minutes tops, right?

**Note:** Imperfection is in progress... but I have one big problem... **SCHOOL** is coming up... hope I can finish the next chapter before this friday or on friday

Special thanks to **Amandaffodilmelody** for really motivating me in finishing this super long chapter.

Anyways, are you still there **sadistprincess**? I miss your amusing reviews…

**^_^ Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!**


	19. when true love can wait?

**Rainvilla: **I really hate it when the chapter's plot and scenes are perfectly created and finished in my head yet I don't know how to start putting those ideas into words.

But, here it is… chapter 19… Please don't skip in reading chapters or you might not be able to fully comprehend this chapter. I think. So, just enjoy and cherish every moment while reading this chapter.

**Chapter 19: When True Love Can Wait?**

At exactly four in the morning, my alarm clock rang nonstop until I banged my hand against it to shut it up. Usually, I'd sleep for five more minutes after being woken up by my irritating yet very useful alarm clock. But, today was different. As soon as the alarm clock rang, I sat up straight on my bed and stretched out my arms while yawning uncontrollably. I did it. I woke up without any form of procrastinations. I hit the shower and finished within fifteen minutes. Then, I did my morning facial moisturizer and body lotion routine. However, there is an added twist to my daily morning routine today which I hope is going to be a habit in the future. Instead of going downstairs immediately just like how I always do after getting dressed up, I had to finish applying my makeup starting off with a light foundation and face powder. Then, I used a makeup brush to blend four neutral cream and brown shades of eye shadow before moving on to applying some waterproof mascara on my eyelashes. Last but not the least, is brushing a subtle blush powder on my cheekbones and applying my favorite shade of rosy lipstick and lip balm.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of reenacting exactly what Tomoyo taught me about applying makeup, I went downstairs and had some breakfast with my dad and big brother, Touya oniisan.

"I'm still hungry. You can't really finish all that, right?" Touya oniisan said out of the blue and snatched two pancakes from my plate in a flash.

Usually, I'll get upset at Touya oniisan for stealing my share of pancakes and yell at him, saying that I want my pancakes back. When worse comes to worst, I'd even try my best in getting back my share of breakfast from Touya oniisan. However, I didn't feel like doing any of these options.

"Oi… Why are you so silent, Sakura?" Touya oniisan asked as he stuffed some chunks of pancakes which used to be on my plate to his mouth.

"Nothing..." I replied timidly.

"Oi… don't make that face. I don't like it. Here, I'll give one pancake back to you," Touya oniisan said and placed one pancake back to my plate with his fork.

"I'm not that hungry so you can eat it. Really," I insisted and slid my plate towards his spot on the dining table.

"I don't want it anymore. Take it," Touya oniisan replied and slid the plate back to my spot.

"No, you take it," I said and slid it right back to him.

"No! You eat it," Touya oniisan commanded.

"No… you just said you're still hungry so you eat it," I said.

"No, you eat it since monsters have a much bigger appetite," Touya oniisan replied.

I wasn't able to handle my temper anymore when I heard him call me monster once again. Just because of one pancake and for calling me a monster, Touya and I ended up arguing during our early breakfast together as a family.

"Guys, I know that you're only arguing because it's your only comfortable way of expressing how much you're going to miss each other. But, please, stop arguing now. We can't afford to be late today," Dad interjected in the middle of our fight.

"To tell you the truth, you're a monster in disguise because you're just plain mean, Touya oniisan!" I exclaimed.

"Mean? I was just saying the truth about you having a monster appetite," Touya oniisan replied.

"Guys! Will you please just split the pancake in half and eat a half of each?" dad shouted.

Touya and I abruptly stopped after hearing dad get upset like this for real. It has been ages since dad last shouted and scolded us for fighting with each other. Since the plate containing the last pancake was nearer to me, I just decided that I'll be the one to slice it in half.

"Here's your share," I muttered awkwardly and pushed the plate towards Touya's spot.

"Don't complain to me saying you're still starving after I eat this, alright?" Touya warned.

"I'm certainly full now," I replied after eating my half of the pancake.

"Okay…. If you say so," Touya oniisan said nonchalantly before eating his share.

After eating breakfast, Dad, Touya and I rode in our family car. That's right. We have a family car now thanks to dad's frugality and perseverance in saving up for our family.

"Are you sure you didn't forget something, Touya?" dad asked.

"I already rechecked everything early this morning. So, I'm sure," Touya replied.

"Okay. Let's go," dad said and turned on the engine.

As the car drove away, Touya can't help but look back and take a glimpse of our house one last time. Thanks to Touya oniisan's dedication in his career and his unwavering ambition to earn more money, we moved out of our rented apartment and moved in to this quite spacious house after five years and finally be able to call a house our very own home.

After a forty five minute drive, my family and I stepped out of the car and placed Touya's luggage in a large push cart.

"Were you really able to master understanding and speaking mandarin? You might get lost while finding your apartment. Nobody can help you if they don't understand completely what you're saying to them," Dad asked anxiously.

"You're getting worried for nothing, dad. I already mastered the basics and that will pretty much make me be able to survive there for a while 'til I get used to speaking mandarin," Touya replied.

"But, what if you get tricked by some swindlers and other sorts of bad guys because you only know the basics?" Dad said.

"An employee from the company will fetch me in the airport, dad and even though, I might not fully understand some parts of what they're saying, I can still tell whether they're lying or not, unlike Sakura here who's as carefree as ever. I'm a big boy now dad. You should be more worried about Sakura here," Touya replied.

"Hey! I'm a big girl now too, you know?" I interjected.

"You've still got a long way to go, Sakura," Touya said.

"I hate it! Why did your company have to relocate you to their branch in Hongkong when you got a promotion? Why can't you just get a promotion here?" I exclaimed.

"Because, Sakura… I'm an awesome employee while those employees back in Hongkong suck and they need me," Touya oniisan said rather boastfully.

"Don't flatter yourself, Touya oniisan or your co workers might already hate you during your first day," I said.

"I don't need to. They're going to love me once I get there," Touya oniisan said quite too confidently

Just when I was about to say something back to Touya, a woman announced to call the attention of all passengers boarding the plane to Hongkong scheduled at six in the morning.

"Well, that's me," Touya said.

"Bye dad," Touya whispered as he hugged dad.

"Take care, my son. Don't you forget to call or text us once you land in Hongkong, alright?" dad reminded.

"I won't forget, dad," Touya replied.

After hugging his dad, Touya was about to hug Sakura but couldn't, seeing her face all upset with her arms folded up high.

"Stop making that face, Sakura," Touya muttered as he quickly shook my head making the top of my hair all messy now.

"Stop it! I worked hard to fix this and you ruined it!" I complained.

"I'll stop if you'll stop making that face," Touya said.

"What are you talking about? My face looks like this all the time," I denied.

"So, you're saying your face looks like an angry monster in distress all the time," Touya joked.

"There you go again, mocking me all the time," I said, now very irritated.

"Stop acting strong, Sakura. Come here," Touya muttered in a very serious tone and hugged me all of a sudden.

"You can cry if you want," Touya whispered in my ear.

At once, my sad emotions took over my self control as I burst into tears while hiding my tear stricken face against Touya's chest.

"Who's going to call me a monster after this, now that you're not around anymore?" I muttered weakly.

"I'll send you a text calling you a monster every weekend and call you just to fight with you over the phone," Touya said.

Literally, Touya's words were harsh but the words he just said extremely comforted me because I know that behind those cruel mocking words, are his good caring intentions for me.

"Be sure to text and call me every weekend or else you won't see the end of me disturbing your peace back there. Got it?" I said sternly.

"Whoa! Our Sakura has gotten fiercer and braver," dad commented.

"I know you can't bring yourself to disturb me in my work but still, I appreciate the slight threat. That really motivated me to text and call as often as possible. Well, anyways, I've got to go," Touya replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, fine. You should go," I muttered.

"Bye dad… Bye Sakura…" Touya said one last time before walking away from us.

"Don't forget to visit during the holidays, alright?" I exclaimed.

Luckily, Touya heard me, seeing now that he's looking back at me, merely nodding once with a tiny smile across his face before turning around to walk on his way.

I can't help but gaze at the airplane flying across the sky from afar through a glass wall as tears began running down my cheeks once more. I never thought that I'd be this emotional by the time he leaves us because he was mean to me most of the time. I remember when I was still a little girl, I used to wish a lot that he'd go on many overnight school trips so that I could have the house all by myself and no one would make fun of me anymore. I guess I realized how lucky I am to have a big brother like him and I finally understood how important siblings are in my life even though how mean they can get.

Thank goodness, my mascara was waterproof or else I'd look like a scary ghost by now. After crying like that, I had to retouch my makeup while riding in the car. Soon enough, dad pushed the brakes and parked the car in front of a tall building.

"I know you can do this, Sakura. Just be confident and be sincere. Break a leg, Sakura!" Dad said such encouraging words.

"Thanks dad!" I exclaimed.

I can't help but feel a bit nervous when I first stepped inside the building and walked in their hallways. While riding the elevator, I was alone so I took this opportunity to boost my confidence and calm myself down.

"You are fully prepared for this, Sakura. You can do it. Fighting Sakura! Fighting!" I mumbled to myself.

Seconds after, the elevator door opened and I stepped out immediately. I was having a pretty good start because I was able to find the room immediately.

"Ms. Kinomoto Sakura?" a man quite in his thirties called out my name.

"I'm here," I responded quickly.

"Okay, good. You're up. Please come inside," the man replied.

I was really impressed by how sophisticated and neat this man's office is when I stepped inside.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto. I'm Mr. Takano, head of the human resources department. I'll be interviewing you today," the man who just told me to come in said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Takano," I greeted and bowed respectfully.

"Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable, Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Takano said.

"Thank you," I replied as I felt my heart pounding as a result of mixed nervousness and overflowing determination to do great in this interview.

"First of all, congratulations Ms Kinomoto for qualifying this far. So, to start with the interview, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Mr. Takano asked.

As soon as I heard this question, I can't help but breathe deeply to calm myself down. I know that telling something about yourself is such a simple question yet it is hard to say the best answer.

"Well… I am Kinomoto Sakura, a fresh college graduate in Waseda University with a degree in the Bachelor of Science in Accountancy. While pursuing my studies in Waseda University, it was really tough and challenging to be able to graduate. But, these challenges made me realize that what's driving me forward all this time is my passion in learning accounting and my ambition of being able to provide unbiased and accurate service. Hence, that's why I'm here," I answered in a very calm tone, yet I'm secretly trying to control my nervousness by holding my hands together tight as I rest them on my lap.

"I see you're very passionate in the practice of accounting. I'm just curious, why did you decide to apply as a financial secretary when you could apply as an accountant in a government institution or private company such as ours right away?" Mr. Takano asked.

"When I first saw your ad in the newspaper about your company looking for a financial secretary, I have also asked that question myself and I soon found out the answer to that question after thinking about it a lot that day. I chose to apply for this job because I want to gain sufficient credible experience in the field of accounting before working my way upwards. Being an accountant entails a lot of responsibilities so I must train my working skills before going to that track. For me, being a financial secretary is the best way to start a career in accounting because I can get to do a lot of accounting related clerical duties while learning to communicate effectively with different kinds of clients and coworkers until I'll be able to master the art of multitasking. For me, becoming a financial secretary means becoming a well rounded professional in this field," I replied.

"Okay, thank you for your answer. So, Ms. Kinomoto, I'm about to ask you a question I never forget to ask to all the applicants in this job interview. Why do you think I should hire you among the rest?" Mr. Takano asked.

I can't help but pause for a moment upon hearing this final question.

"I may just be a fresh graduate. Thus, I have no real working experience yet. But, if you look at it in a bright perspective, I can be easily trained according to your standards faster than other applicants since I have no basis as to what is the ideal standard in this job. Also, having undergone job training in my senior year and passing the certified public accountant board exam gives me confidence that I have sufficient background knowledge to do well in this job," I said sincerely.

"Okay, good. You just completed your first job interview, Ms. Kinomoto. We'll be calling you to inform of our decision later this afternoon after I've interviewed the remaining job applicants," Mr. Takano said.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Takano," I said as I shook Mr. Takano's outstretched hand before finally leaving his office.

After the interview, I made up my mind to do a lot of tasks today such as cleaning the house and decorating my room. But, as soon as I got home, I can't help but sit beside the telephone all day, waiting anxiously for Mr. Takano's call. I know that he's still going to call sometime this afternoon yet I'm still sitting beside the telephone doing nothing. Out of the blue, I heard a ringing sound and immediately jumped up to answer the telephone.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence. May I know who's speaking on the other line?" I said.

Strangely, nobody answered me over the phone. I kept saying hello over the telephone until I realized that it wasn't the telephone which rang but my cell phone placed on the coffee table. I dashed to the coffee table to answer my cell phone.

"Hello dad," I said over my mobile phone.

"Sakura… Why did it take you so long to answer your cell phone?" dad asked in such a worried tone.

"Uhhh… I was just confused and thought that it was the telephone ringing instead of my cell phone," I replied truthfully.

"Oh, okay… Anyways, I just called to check on you about the interview. So, how was the interview, Sakura?" dad asked.

"I think it's pretty much okay. I didn't stutter at all and was careful at being polite in answering his questions," I replied.

"That's great! You should pat yourself in the back for doing such a good job in your first interview," dad said happily.

"Thanks, dad. But, please don't expect too much about me getting this job. I heard there are lots of other highly qualified applicants in this job and I just don't want you to be disappointed," I said.

"I won't be disappointed, Sakura. I'm already happy that you were able to handle your first job interview well. You've got a long bright future ahead of you, Sakura. Don't worry about getting the job too much. There are lots of other opportunities for my hardworking daughter," dad said comfortingly.

"I might get my head bloated if you compliment me too much, dad," I interjected.

"Okay, I'll stop… Well, I got to go with my colleagues for lunch, Sakura," dad said.

"What? It's already lunchtime?" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"As a matter of fact, it's now 12:15pm," dad informed.

I can't believe I just spent approximately three hours sitting beside the telephone all this time.

"Don't tell me you almost forgot to eat lunch on time if I hadn't called because you're so worried about the job you applied?" dad asked.

"Hehehe…. Kind of?" I said hesitantly.

"You've done your part, Sakura and now's their turn. So, stop worrying about it and just do other important things. But, first of all, you must eat a healthy lunch," dad said seriously.

"You're right. I should stop worrying about it. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I'll go eat lunch right now, dad. I'm hanging up," I replied.

"Okay… Take care, Sakura," dad said before I hanged up the phone.

I took dad's advice and decided to do other things such as decorating my bedroom, and continue in reading the Harry Potter Series.

I felt my heart pounding an inexplicable thrill and excitement as I read the last chapter of J.K. Rowling's Deathly Hallows. Just when I had about ten pages left from the ending, the telephone rang causing me to unintentionally toss my favorite book away and go downstairs in a flash.

"Hello, good afternoon. Kinomoto residence. May I know who's speaking on the line?" I said as my heartbeat went faster by the minute from all the running I just did to reach the phone on time.

"Good afternoon. This is Mr. Takano from the L.F.T. Company. May I please speak to Ms. Kinomoto Sakura?" Mr. Takano requested.

As soon, as I heard Mr. Takano request to speak to me on the phone, I couldn't control my hands from shaking a little.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura speaking. Thanks for calling Mr. Takano," I said this as calm as I could.

"Well, I just called to inform you that-," Mr. Takano said in such a monotonous tone.

_"He's going to inform me to say that I didn't get it, isn't he?"_ I thought depressingly.

"-that you Ms. Kinomoto will be a financial secretary in our company starting tomorrow!" Mr. Takano exclaimed happily in the end.

"I got the job?" I muttered.

"You did. Congratulations, Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Takano answered.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Takano. I won't let you down," I said, slightly breathless with this good news.

"Work hours is from 7:30am until 4:30pm. Don't be late," Mr. Takano informed.

"I won't. Thank you so much, Mr. Takano," I said determinedly.

As soon as I told dad about this good news by the time he got home, he immediately rushed out of the house without even telling me where he's going. By the time he got back, he was already carrying fully loaded grocery bags.

"If you wanted to go grocery shopping, you should've just told me and I can do it for you. You just got off from work and must be really tired. You shouldn't push yourself too much, dad" I said.

"I'm not feeling any hint of exhaustion at all because tonight, I'm going to make a sumptuous feast and celebrate about you getting your first job!" dad said excitedly.

"A feast for me? Really! Thank you so much, dad! You're the best!" I exclaimed joyously.

As I laid the newly cooked dishes on the table, I can smell the rich aroma of spicy sauce and herbs of dad's homemade Japanese feast. I can't wait to get a taste of every single dish he cooked for me tonight. After which, I went back to the kitchen to grab some plates and other eating utensils for two people.

"Tada!" Dad exclaimed in delight which really startled me a lot.

I was lucky enough not to drop the plates on the floor. I was startled not only because of dad's shout but because by the time I went back to the dining table, there was already a big strawberry vanilla cake lit with a tiny candle in the middle.

"You didn't have to buy this just because I got the job," I said, extremely moved with dad's gesture.

"Congratulations on your first job, Sakura," dad said sincerely.

While enjoying heartily dad's sumptuous homemade feast, I decided to call Touya oniisan to tell him the good news about my first job interview.

"Hello Touya oniisan!" Dad and I greeted in unison as I put the call on loud speaker mode.

"Oi… Just because I'm away, it doesn't mean that you can call me whenever you want to. You just disturbed my nap," Touya said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Touya oniisan but you've got to hear this! Guess who is the newest financial secretary in Tokyo City?" I said keenly.

"Guess who Touya?" Dad shouted eagerly.

I was anticipating Touya to shout congratulations on the phone right away after I gave him a clue but he didn't. There was nothing but silence on the line as a few seconds passed.

"Hello? Are you still there Touya oniisan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Touya oniisan muttered.

"You didn't get what I just said?" I asked.

"Wait a second… You… You monster got the job?" Touya exclaimed in shock.

"I got the job!" I yelled happily.

"Me leaving in Japan must've had a good luck charm on you. There's no other reasonable explanation as to why you got the job of all people," Touya said.

"Hey! I didn't get the job because of luck! I really tried my best during the interview. Can't you even say a decent greeting of congratulations to your sister?" I protested.

"I was clearly joking. Don't take it too seriously, Sakura," Touya said.

"Well, your joke's a mood killer," I replied.

"Touya was really just joking, Sakura," dad interjected.

"Don't get upset anymore. Okay… Here it goes… Congratulations on getting your first job, Sakura," Touya said in a quite cute voice instead of his usual masculine monotonous tone.

As soon as he finished saying that in such a fake cute voice, I can't help but burst in laughter. Dad almost fell on his chair from laughing too much.

"My voice was too cute for you on the phone, wasn't it? You're not upset anymore, right?" Touya asked.

"After hearing that, I'm completely not upset anymore," I replied truthfully.

"So, when are you going to start working, Sakura?" Touya asked.

"I'm going to start working tomorrow. I'm so excited and at the same time nervous!" I answered.

"Don't get so hype up and just concentrate on not being late for work and following your boss' command accurately. You have to make a good first impression if you want to be employed after your first day at work," Touya advised.

"Thanks for the tips Touya oniisan. But, I kind of wish you were here so that you can personally teach me how to make a good first impression," I replied.

"I thought today was supposed to be your happy day. Stop sulking there and prepare for your first day at work tomorrow," Touya said encouragingly.

"You're right! But before I start preparing, I'm going to finish eating dad's homemade feast first," I replied.

"What? You're having a feast without me? Oh man! Now, I'm wishing I delayed my flight for one more day!" Touya shouted making my ears seem deaf for about a minute.

"Yep… We're having a sort of dinner celebration for me getting hired on my first job interview. Dad made some beef rib steak, tempura, chicken stew and ooh! Dad bought a big strawberry vanilla cake for tonight," I informed.

"Too bad you missed my grand homemade cooked feast, Touya," dad said.

"You had a fancy homemade meal while I only get to eat some fast food in here for dinner? Are you trying to make me jealous, Sakura?" Touya exclaimed.

"I certainly am not! I was just merely enumerating what I ate," I replied.

"I can't stand your absurd head anymore. I'm hanging up to go out and eat something more delicious than those," Touya muttered grudgingly and really did hang up on me.

"What's up with him?" I asked dad.

"He's just feeling bad for missing your celebration, Sakura," dad replied, smiling.

I usually stay up until late at night to watch a movie I downloaded on torrent. But for tonight, I decided to sleep early to ensure that I won't be late in going to my first day at work. Just as I had planned, I was able to wake up at five in the morning and did my dress up and make up routine at ease before heading out to work.

After about thirty minutes of travel, I was finally standing in front of the gigantic company building. I waited anxiously for the elevator 'til it finally stopped and opened. As soon as I reached Mr. Takano's office, I tapped my feet wearing high heeled black pumps on the floor and crossing my fingers involuntarily as I tried to gather up my courage to knock on Mr. Takano's office door.

About a minute later, I was finally able to knock on Mr. Takano's door.

"Come in," Mr. Takano said.

"Good morning, Mr. Takano. I'm Kinomoto Sakura for the financial secretary job position," I said in modest tone.

"Oh, Right! Ms. Kinomoto! You're quite an early bird, aren't you?" Mr. Takano replied cheerfully.

"Right back at you," I said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Okay! Without further ado, I'll guide you to your office space," Mr. Takano replied.

So, Mr. Takano and I went inside the elevator until we stepped out when we reached the twenty fifth floor of the building. Mr. Takano led the way as we walked in the hallway until he pushed a glass door wide open. My eyes wandered around looking at random office tables and cubicles in this office room, wondering which one is mine. However, Mr. Takano didn't stop walking and just kept moving forward, not bothering to look at the vacant cubicles. At last, he came to a stop because there was another glass door right in front of us. The next room must be the head boss' office because there was a very comfortable looking black leather office chair and extremely wide office table on one corner of the room.

"Right here is your spot, Ms. Kinomoto," Mr. Takano said and pointed at the office table right before the glass door.

"Thank you for guiding me here," I replied.

"Don't mention it. Well, good luck on your first day at work!" Mr. Takano said before marching to leave.

Nobody else was around in the office yet since it was still about 6:45 in the morning. While waiting for my boss and coworkers to arrive, I decided to start organizing my office desk and place some decorations on the table such as a picture frame containing a picture of my family in Tokyo Disneyland. On another picture frame is a picture of my group of close high school friends during our high school graduation.

When the clock struck at seven in the morning, other employees were gradually coming inside until almost all of the office desks were occupied at 7:30. I can't help but get nervous thinking about what my boss is like. Is he a man or a woman? Is he the meticulous strict uptight type or the friendly easygoing team player type? I kept wondering whether I'll be able to make a good first impression to my first boss.

My mind kept thinking about all these speculations and anticipations until my eyes landed on the clock and saw that it was in fact already nine in the morning.

"Wow… He's an awful late boss," I mumbled.

I tried holding back myself from asking one of my coworkers what happened with our head boss until I couldn't hold it in to myself anymore.

"Excuse me… Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the newly hired financial secretary," I said to an elderly coworker who is closest to my office desk.

"Okay…?" the coworker said with a rather uninterested voice.

"Ummm… I was just wondering where our head boss is. Is our boss sick today or just usually arrives to work at ten in the morning?" I asked.

"Our boss is not sick or has the habit of being late in going to work. Our boss is just attending an overseas seminar as of the moment," the coworker replied.

"Oh! A seminar! Why didn't I think of that? Anyways, thanks for the information. Ummm… what's your name?" I asked, trying to make friends with the people at work.

"I'm working," the elderly lady replied as she pointed to me a pile of papers on top of her desk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for disturbing," I said hastily and was quiet at once.

Well, that was horrible and awkward. I guess the lady is just too stressed from work that she doesn't even have time to say her name. Maybe, this field of work, accounting, is really very stressful after all. But, I won't let my spirits down because I've set my mind in working here because I love to work in this field. I came to realize months right before the end of high school that I wanted to take this career path. I will do my best and be excellent on this job.

I do really want to be excellent in this job but how can I ever be excellent when I don't even know where to start working since my boss is out. I did nothing but sit on my office chair 'til noon until I finally decided to take a lunch break in a nearby cafeteria. I ate alone in the cafeteria and some people occasionally stare at me while I was eating, maybe wondering how I could stand eating alone in a cafeteria. But, it didn't bother me because in my opinion, nothing is wrong with eating alone. When you eat alone, you don't have to hesitate in ordering what you want since you don't have to consider other people and you can start eating right away once your order is served. Besides, I'm used to eating alone sometimes while I was studying in college. A few stares won't bother me at all. After eating some lunch, I stopped by a coffee shop and bought a cappuccino to go so that I could sip something energizing while being incredibly bored at the office.

By the time I got back from the office, I noticed the elderly lady I asked a while ago glancing at me every now and then. I looked back at her but she quickly looks away from me, pretending that she never glanced at me before.

"Hmmm?" I finally muttered when I was too bothered with her glances.

"Uhhh… Where did you buy that coffee?" the elderly lady asked.

"Ah! This? I bought this just round the block. You need to cross the street in front of the building and walk a bit farther to the left 'til you see a coffee shop sign," I answered, now a bit relieved that she was just looking at me because of my coffee.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," the elderly lady replied.

I continued sipping my cappuccino happily afterwards when I heard the elderly lady grumbling to herself why there isn't a coffee shop right below or at least beside the office building.

"I badly want to drink some hot brewed coffee but if I go there, it's going to consume a lot of my remaining time and I can't leave the office 'til this is done. This is so frustrating!" the elderly lady complained to nobody in particular.

"I can buy you a coffee from that coffee shop if you want. I have no tasks to do as a secretary yet, since our boss is still out," I said out of the blue.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You're so kind. What's your name again?" the elderly lady asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura. How about yours?" I said cheerfully.

"My name is Mrs. Ubasawa Naoko," she answered.

"What a nice name. I've got a friend whose name is Naoko. Well, what kind of coffee do you want to drink Mrs. Ubasawa?" I asked.

"I'd like to have a café latte please," she replied.

"Okay! I'll be right back," I said and headed towards the office door.

Just when I was about to reach the office door, one of the employees inside tapped my shoulder.

"We just had a lunch break," the woman who tapped my shoulder said by the time I turned around.

"Yes, I know we just had a lunch break," I replied.

"One of the unwritten office policies in this department is to never leave your workplace except for lunch breaks and when it's time to go home. If you're looking for a bathroom, it is right inside this office over there," the woman explained and briefly pointed at the hallway leading towards the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry… But you see, I don't have any work to do yet since our boss didn't leave any specific work for me to do and the woman over there wants to have coffee but as what you've said, no one can leave their office desks during working hours. So, I just figured that I'll buy the coffee for her since I don't have any work to do yet," I explained as clearly and politely as I could.

The strict woman pursed her lips in silence after hearing out my explanation.

"Since you don't have any work to do, you can go out and buy that coffee she wants," the woman muttered.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right back," I replied in relief.

Just when I was about to go, I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly again.

"Yes?" I muttered as I turned around.

I held my breath seeing the strict woman who just reprimanded me, now standing in front of me.

"Can you please buy one cup of coffee for me too?" she requested.

"Sure," I replied quickly even though I was quite surprised with this sudden request.

"Thank you," she said quite reluctantly as she handed me some bills before going back to her desk.

I placed her bills in my pocket and pushed the glass doors when I heard a faint familiar voice somewhere. So, I just decided to enter the office again to know what it was.

"Thank goodness you came back! I forgot to tell you that I'd like my coffee decaf," the woman who used to be so strict said in such a gentle and hasty voice.

"Decaf… Okay, got it!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot Miss…?" the woman said.

"Kinomoto," I answered.

"Thanks Miss Kinomoto," the woman repeated, smiling.

"Ummm… excuse me…" I heard a high pitched voice say this out of the blue.

I tilted my head sideways only to see a petite woman who seems very ladylike right beside me now. I excused myself immediately so that they could talk.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," the ladylike woman said to me shyly.

"Okay… what is it?" I asked.

"Ummm… can you-," the woman began saying but was stuttering badly.

"Hmmm..?" I mumbled encouragingly.

"Can you - please… ummm… buy coffee for me too? Please…?" the woman mumbled as her hands fiddled slightly.

"Sure! Is there any particular flavor you like?" I replied.

I never thought that answering her would make me end up walking down the street, carrying dozens of cups of coffee to go as I head back to the office building. At the end of the day, the only thing that I was able to do on my first day at my first job is buying coffee for everyone in the office after all. By the time I got home, the gate was still locked. Dad must be busy working on his recent research study in the university and might even end up sleeping over in his office tonight. Just as I had expected, dad won't be coming home from work. The dinner I laid on the table for dad had long been cold so I just decided to pack it up and store it inside the fridge. He can just reheat it in case he comes back, starving in the middle of the night. Random thoughts drifted back and forth in my mind as I lay in bed, making me gradually sleepy. But, my relaxed state was cut short when the phone suddenly rang noisily.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? You just startled me," I complained as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Oh… my apologies… I didn't know little monsters can get scared too," Touya retorted.

"Touya... YOU!" I began shouting but abruptly stopped because I just didn't know what to say.

"Haha! That's all you've got? Come on!" Touya dared.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Anyways… I just couldn't wait to call you in the morning because I seriously love my job, Sakura! I can seriously see a bright future ahead of me with this job relocation. My office space looks and feels great! Everyone seems friendly and cooperative at work-," Touya exclaimed quite too enthusiastically.

"Great…," I interjected.

"Wait… that's it? After everything I just said, you only respond with a weak half-hearted _Great_?" Touya said.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I'm kind of tired so my voice doesn't sound so energetic. But really! I'm so happy for you! I really hope everything will continue to work out," I said as lively as possible.

Nothing but monotonous static filled between us for several moments.

"I know something's bothering you. What's wrong, Sakura?" Touya's tone suddenly became very serious.

"Huh? Nothing. Let's talk about your day at work," I replied hastily.

"Enough about me… I can definitely sense in your tone that something's wrong. What's wrong?" Touya asked once more.

"Nothing! Really! So, you were saying that your office looks great?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Why don't you just save us some time and just tell me what's up?" Touya demanded.

I didn't want to ruin Touya's perfect day at work with my disappointing first day at my first job. But, after much hesitation, I decided to just release it out of my system.

"It's not a big deal. I just feel disappointed with my first day at work. That's all," I blurted out.

"Disappointed? What happened? Were you, by any chance, fired in your first day at work?" Touya asked calmly although he couldn't fully mask the anxiety in his voice.

"Of course not! I'm so sorry for making you worry so much. But, it's just me being petty. Really…" I replied urgently.

"If you weren't fired, then, what on earth made you fall into such a terrible mood until now?" Touya asked skeptically.

"It's because… all I did in my first day at work was take coffee orders from every single employee in the office today. I can't help but feel that I'm such a failure," I reasoned.

"Were you able to buy everyone's flavor of coffee correctly?" Touya asked out of the blue.

"Yeah…? I do remember giving them the right cup of coffee they ordered. Wait-Why are we talking about buying coffee all of a sudden? Aren't you supposed to comfort me?" I said, utterly confused about where this conversation is going.

"And were you able to carry dozens of coffee-to-go boxes at one time?" Touya continued asking me like he's never heard what I just said.

"Well, yeah! I had to carry all of them so that buying coffee wouldn't be so time consuming. I was lucky enough that Starbucks pretty much had these sturdy coffee-to-go delivery boxes so I was able to carry the dozens of coffee with only a minimal spill. Wait a minute… just a second ago, we were talking about buying coffee and now, we're talking about delivering coffee? Aren't you supposed to say encouraging words to me instead of asking me all these pointless questions?" I grumbled.

"First, you were able to memorize all of your coworkers' order of coffee. Second, you were able to carry dozens of coffee at one time-," Touya went on, totally neglecting my complaint.

"Yeah… so?" I asked, feeling more unmotivated than before.

"Without a doubt, you're highly qualified to be a secretary!" Touya exclaimed.

"What? I don't understand. You're talking nonsense," I replied.

"Don't you realize that for a person to be a good secretary, one must have the patience of following his or her boss' orders and one must have the presence of mind and strategy to be able to follow the orders of the boss correctly without mistake? That's all you! You were able to prove that you're perfect for the job with that simple task of buying coffee in your first day at work!" Touya exclaimed.

In the end, Touya oniisan never fails to cheer me up. I didn't know how to thank him for turning this disappointing day into a day full of potential and hope and all I did was just chuckle softly on the phone.

All because of Touya oniisan, I was able to wake up early in the morning, smiling brightly, and looking forward to my second day at work. I stumbled on my way to work and fell on my knees but I didn't care because, finally, I, Sakura Kinomoto am on my way to reaching the success I've been dreaming of step by step starting today.

"Good-," I began saying as soon as I entered our office department.

"Morning…?" I mumbled as my eyes scanned the room, seeing that nobody else is around.

I can't help but giggle at myself for being so obvious about being excited in going to work. Oh well, I am truly excited! I can't wait to officially start working as a secretary. But at the same time, my heart can't stop pounding so fast every time I imagine myself walking inside my boss' office and receiving my first task as a secretary.

"I can do this! I am fully prepared and ready to work. I can do this!" I murmured to myself whenever these anxious thoughts filled up my head while sitting on my office chair.

Waiting for thirty minutes seemed like forever with nothing to do. I should've not woken up so early to the point of arriving at work at six thirty in the morning. But, it's better to be too early than too late, right? With this thought, regrets about coming too early were left forgotten. I decided to just spend the time organizing my office supplies and personal things on my desk and shelves. By the time I finished organizing everything, people dressed in daily office uniforms were coming inside since it was already seven in the morning. Everybody else was busy prepping themselves to start their day at work by either drinking a cup of coffee or putting some makeup on. Others quickly turned on their desktop computers and began working right away. Nothing but the sound of keyboard and mouse strokes can be heard in the office when all of a sudden, a buzzing noise gradually filled up the room. I put down my pen and scanned the room, quite surprised to see most of those busy employees whispering urgently now. But, what surprised me more was that almost everyone seemed to be in a state of panic as of this moment. Most of the people were busy tidying up their desks and nearby shelves with rags in wiping the accumulated dust. Others were busy checking out their appearance on the mirror and were busy polishing their shoes or straightening their suits and neckties.

"Excuse me, Miss Kinomoto," , the woman whom I solely wanted to buy coffee at first, said.

"Oh… yes?" I asked.

"Mr. Takano would like to see you in his office for a minute," she replied.

So, I immediately got up from my seat to meet Mr. Takano. I don't have a very good sense of direction but luckily, I was able to locate Mr. Takano's office quicker than I expected.

"You were looking for me?" I asked Mr. Takano by the time I got inside his office.

"Yes, I am. I asked you to come here to give you your official company ID," he replied and handed to me my ID card.

A smile lit up on my face in an instant as I examined quickly every angle of my very own company ID.

"Thank you, Mr. Takano! Have a great day!" I exclaimed, genuinely happy before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Mr. Takano exclaimed urgently.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"I just remembered that I've got an appointment in your office department this morning. I'll walk with you in going there," Mr. Takano reasoned.

Mr. Takano and I shared a few laughs and a light conversation about work while going to the office department I belong. I glanced at my watch, finding out that it's already seven thirty in the morning. Just as I've expected, all the office desks were filled in. But, unlike the last time, the office was strangely too quiet. My eyes wandered around the office but were abruptly distracted when I heard the loud sound of a door being slammed shut. It was coming from my boss' office.

"I'm just right in time. Your boss is finally here," Mr. Takano said.

"Oh…" was all I could say as feelings of anxiety outweighed my feelings of excitement about meeting my boss.

"You look tense," Mr. Takano noted.

"Kinda," I admitted.

"It's normal to be very nervous at your first job and well yes, technically, this could be considered your first day at work. But, just try to relax. Inhale… Exhale… Okay?" Mr. Takano said soothingly.

"Okay! Thanks," I replied.

"I'll be right back," Mr. Takano mumbled before he left my desk and went inside.

Even though I found Mr. Takano's words very comforting and my mind wasn't thinking about meeting my boss anymore, my body was telling me otherwise. My heart couldn't stop pounding faster by the minute. The beat felt so strong as if everyone else could actually hear the beat of my heart. My palms felt ice cold and my feet started becoming colder too.

"I already told you! I don't want a female secretary!" I heard someone shout.

"I know. But, you already know that a human resources agent shouldn't be racist in hiring employees which means that we shouldn't be sexist too, right?" I heard Mr. Takano respond in a calm voice.

"You already know what happened to all those past female secretaries I had, right? They're clumsy and inefficient at work. Most of all, they're all absentminded and just kept staring at me from behind the glass windows all day long like some kind of creep!" I heard another manly voice say angrily.

I gasped, realizing that the man who was just complaining must be my boss. Thoughts of getting fired because of my gender began creeping miserably inside my head. Before I was able to start protesting about how sexist my boss is, Mr. Takano requested me to get inside my boss' office.

The moment I heard my name, my muscles clenched tight as I approach the door. I took one more deep breath before finally turning the doorknob. For a second, my anxiety disappeared when my eyes were able to take a glance of the interior design of my boss' office. Every piece of furniture and fixture looked so modern and sleek. Not only does the room look very neat because of the meticulous organization of books, files, and furniture, the whole room's bright white walls and glossy black tiled floor made the room look incredibly flawless. A very wide flat screen television was attached in the center of the room while a MacBook Air laptop was carefully placed on the long glass desk.

Just when I thought my anxiety is gone, the moment I saw the black leather chair where my boss is sitting made my legs wobble a bit. Thank goodness, my boss didn't see me tremble because he had his chair facing the glass window.

"You're going to be a great secretary, Ms. Kinomoto. Just relax," Mr. Takano whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Excuse me, sir. Your financial secretary is here," Mr. Takano said.

At once, the black leather chair turned around. I'm finally going to be able to meet my boss. I can't wait to follow my boss' first order.

"Mr. Li, I'd like you to meet Ms. Kinomoto," Mr. Takano said.

Ever since I received that phone call from Mr. Takano when he told me that I was hired, I have been imagining what my boss would be like. Is my boss a man or a woman? Is my boss old or in the mid twenties? Is he very strict or not? These are only but a few questions that randomly pops inside my head ever since that phone call. I have been thinking about the answers to these questions until an imaginary image of what my boss looks like formed in my mind. I have anticipated every single detail of my first meeting with my boss. But, in the end, I was left speechless and stunned with what fate has in store for me.

"Ms. Kinomoto. This is Mr. Li Syaoran, head of the accounting department and of course, he's going to be your boss from now on," Mr. Takano introduced politely.

"Sakura…? Is that you?" Mr. Li asked.

This voice… This voice that I haven't heard for five long years hasn't changed a bit. I just cannot believe that Syaoran is now standing right in front of me.

Nothing but a long silence filled the room for several moments.

"Wait… by any chance… Do you two know each other, Ms. Kinomoto?" Mr. Takano asked when he couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer.

"Sakura… It really is you," Syaoran mumbled.

"Huh? This is the first time I've met Mr. Li," I replied to Mr. Takano.

"Uhhh… Good day Mr. Li! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, your financial secretary from now on. I'm looking forward to working with you," I said, stuttering badly before bowing respectfully afterwards.

"Wait… you two really don't know each other?" Mr. Takano asked.

"No! Not at all, Mr. Takano," I interjected.

"But, Mr. Li just said your name a while ago yet I only introduced you by your surname," Mr. Takano mumbled, bewildered of what just happened.

"Ahhh! Maybe, Mr. Li was just getting excited about the upcoming cherry blossoms festival and just blurted out Sakura by accident," I lied.

"Oh yeah, the cherry blossom festival's just near. Well, that makes much more sense than you two knowing each other already," Mr. Takano said.

My mouth seemed mute as I was only able to manage a nervous smile to Mr. Takano.

"I didn't know you're so fond of the Sakura festival, Mr. Li. Well, anyways, I got to go to work. Why don't you two get acquainted for a while?" Mr. Takano said in haste.

"Mr. Takano! Wait! Can I-" I called out but it was too late. Mr. Takano didn't seem to hear me and just left.

Nothing but the sound of the door being shut could be heard as of this moment. Just when I thought that my luck's getting better after I got this job, this unfortunate coincidence happens. Why, of all people, does Syaoran have to be my boss?

"Sakura…" Syaoran muttered softly.

"Do you have any tasks for me to do?" I asked.

"Sakura… let's talk. Why don't you sit down?" Syaoran said.

"Okay, so, there are no tasks for me yet… Well, I'll be on my desk. Good day sir!" I replied and marched hurriedly towards the door.

"Sakura… Wait!" Syaoran shouted.

I can't stop my feet from stopping its tracks.

"About what happened five years ago-," Syaoran began saying.

"I'll be leaving first, Mr. Li," I interjected and shut the door.

Everything that just happened feels like a nightmare until now. How I wish this nightmare would end. But, no matter how many times I pinched my face and shook my head, I can't wake up from this nightmare because this nightmare is what you call reality.

Flashbacks of when I was waiting like an idiot in the airport came haunting me once again.

"I was such an idiot thinking that he'd actually come back that day," I mumbled whilst I tried to stop tears from running down my face.

"I'm not going to cry," I said, determined.

But, no matter how much strength I exerted, seeing Syaoran's grown face just now melted all this determination and willpower I have left. Before I even noticed it, my skirt's now damp by tears.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. I immediately wiped away my tears and cleared my throat before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Good morning! Mr. Li's office… May I know who's speaking?" I greeted as cheerfully as I could.

"Get inside my office… Right now," Syaoran answered the phone in such a low, stern voice and hanged up the phone in an instant.

If only I was given the choice not to go inside his office, I would never go in and just leave this office instead. But, I can't. I want to do this job and I want to be good at it. So, I'm going in and I'm facing him not because I want to see him but because I just want to fulfill my job as his secretary.

"Is there anything you need for me to do, Mr. Li?" I asked.

However, Syaoran didn't answer and just stared at me with his deep auburn eyes. My reflexes made me look away from him at once.

Two minutes already passed yet Syaoran isn't saying anything at all.

"Since there's nothing for me to do, I'm going back to my desk, sir," I said and marched to leave.

"Wait!" Syaoran shouted.

"If you called me just to talk about the past, please stop now because it's never going to happen," I said.

"How wishful of you to think that you have nothing to do for today, Ms. Kinomoto… Look over there," Syaoran commanded and pointed his index finger to the right corner.

On top of the coffee table, was a tall pile of folders and papers.

"I want you to sort all of these financial reports according to the categories I have assigned in my file cabinets such as sorting it alphabetically, chronologically, etc… Make sure everything's in the right place, Ms. Kinomoto. I certainly hate such careless organizing mistakes," Syaoran commanded.

"Yes- sir," I said.

The word "sir" ringed in my ears over and over again which made me face this upsetting reality about Syaoran really being my boss from now on. Why should I have to see his face every single day from now on? Why?

"Why are you just staring at those files, Ms. Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh?" was the only word I could say when I turned around and saw his still handsome face that's now somehow matured gradually with time.

"Get moving!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed in surprise and began skimming over the files quickly.

Staying in the same room with Syaoran right now is making me very uncomfortable. I could barely concentrate on organizing these stacks of reports.

"Concentrate!" I mumbled to myself many times.

Five years already passed since that day. Syaoran has moved on. Meiling has moved on. Everybody has moved on. I have moved on! But, why is it that every single moment I'm spending inside this room feels like it's killing me slowly?

At long last, after about two hours of going to and fro in different file cabinets, I'm done!

"I've finished organizing all those financial reports you asked me, sir. I'm taking my leave now," I said to Syaoran before marching towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going back to my desk," I replied.

"Who said you were finished?" Syaoran retorted.

"But, I'm actually finished organizing all those files you asked me," I said, now very confused.

"Not that… this," Syaoran said and pointed to a direction in no particular.

"Huh? I don't understand," I said.

"Look carefully," Syaoran commanded and urged me to go near the bookshelves.

"What do you see?" Syaoran asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Since it's a bookshelf, it's full of books," I answered.

"No! I'm not talking about books but dust! I want you to wipe off all this dust. Go on," Syaoran said and tossed a feather duster and rag to me.

"Wait! Isn't there a cleaning lady hired to do that?" I asked.

"Less talk and more work, Ms. Kinomoto," Syaoran interjected.

"Yes… sir," I said through gritted teeth.

It took me about an hour to finish dusting off this bookshelf, its width as wide as the room's wall and height as tall as a six feet tall man.

"I'm finished cleaning, Sir Li," I said whilst managing a fake smile.

"Good…" Syaoran mumbled.

Surprisingly, he left his office desk and began pacing towards his bookshelf. His eyes were now fixed at every angle of his bookshelf, scrutinizing every single detail.

"This is what you call cleaning?" Syaoran retorted as he lightly touched the surface of one of the books, showing to me bluntly his finger soiled with some particles of dust.

"Can you please dust off properly my books and this bookshelf, Ms. Kinomoto?" Syaoran requested but his tone clearly indicates that it wasn't a request.

"Yes sir," I answered through gritted teeth.

So, I had to remove all these heavy books from the bookshelf and wipe each of his books carefully one by one again. Then, I had to place them back inside the bookshelf to the exact same place where it used to be. When I glanced at my watch, it was already twelve at noon. It took me one long hour to redo everything I did!

"I'm going now for lunch," I stated and shut the door.

I went to the nearby cafeteria I went for lunch yesterday. Still, some random customers were stealing a glance at me for eating alone. Unfortunately, I was having a bad day so I couldn't help but fire a glare to every person who was staring at me.

"He's clearly making fun of me! Such a big time corporation like this wouldn't forget to hire enough janitors and caretakers for their office building! Syaoran came back to what he was like when we first met… pompous and arrogant! Indeed, you could never hide a person's true colors at the end of the day," I mumbled to myself in anger.

I wouldn't have stopped from going on and on about how incredibly arrogant Syaoran is. But, my cellphone rang and my spirits were uplifted because it was Touya oniisan who is calling.

"Touya oniisan! It's a miracle of how you're actually keeping your promise of calling me everyday!" I exclaimed in delight.

"How could I forget not calling you?" Touya replied.

"Really?" I said, quite touched.

"Of course, I'd never forget calling you because without me there, nobody's going to call you monster anymore. I have to fulfill my brotherly duty. Hello there, monster," Touya answered.

"Touya oniisan!" I exclaimed in fury.

"This simple tease never fails at all," Touya mumbled as he laughed an evil laugh.

"You're so dead when you come back home, Touya oniisan!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhh… I'm scared," Touya oniisan said mockingly.

In an instant, the cafeteria went completely silent. Then, I could feel countless sharp stares around me. Indeed, when I looked around, everybody's looking at me with such a disapproving, judgmental face. Deeply embarrassed, I apologized and bowed to everyone as I rotated myself in every direction.

"Sakura… Sakura…? Are you still there?" Touya kept on asking over the phone.

"This is all your fault, Touya oniisan," I hissed.

"What? I'm right over here in Hongkong," Touya protested.

"Argh! Whatever! Why did you call me anyway?" I asked, now a bit annoyed.

"Because I wanted to call you monster," Touya answered.

"Stop joking Touya oniisan! It's not funny!" I interjected.

"But, it's funny to me," Touya replied.

"I'm hanging up now," I said.

"Whoa! Wait!" Touya interjected.

"What now?" I asked.

"How's your second day at work? Are you going along well with your boss?" Touya asked.

I wasn't able to answer Touya oniisan's question right away. How am I supposed to explain how unfortunate my job is without making him decide to fly back to Japan this instant?

"It was good," I said as cheerful as I could.

"Okay… But how good exactly? Good as in okay? Or good as in great?" Touya asked.

"I really don't know how to measure how good it is," I replied.

"Wait… something's not right. Don't tell me your boss didn't show up again," Touya said skeptically.

"No… Really, my work's good! My boss even made me organize his records of financial statements, ledgers, and journals," I answered hastily.

"Oh, really… Your boss instructed you to do some tasks… If your boss really showed up, why don't you tell me what he or she is like?" Touya asked.

I was left speechless for a moment after I heard Touya's question. Touya can't find out that my boss is in fact Syaoran or else, he'll definitely fly back to Japan and confront Syaoran for leaving me in the past. He'll probably order me to file a resignation letter at once.

"Ummm… he's a very professional man. I don't really know much about him since I've only met him for the first time today," I lied.

"Ohhh… So, he's a guy, huh… Be careful with guys, Sakura. Those other guys can never be trusted," Touya oniisan warned.

"Yes, I'll be careful to guys, Touya oniisan, especially to you," I said jokingly.

"I'm serious, Sakura. Never let your guard down," Touya oniisan said in such a concerned tone.

"Okay, okay… I will, Touya oniisan," I replied.

"So, tell me what does your guy boss look like? I hope to God that he doesn't look cute or handsome. Looks can be deceiving, you know," Touya oniisan asked.

"Uhhh… My lunch is almost over. I got to go, Touya oniisan! Call you later! Bye!" I said and quickly pressed the end button.

"Wait! Hello… Hello, Sakura! I'm not done-yet," Touya yelled over the phone but Sakura already hanged up.

Touya slid his cell phone back to his pocket in annoyance and just head back to his office.

"_Something's definitely not right. Sakura's definitely hiding something from me. What is it?_" Touya thought deeply, unable to focus on the proposal he's been working on.

However, his deep thoughts were disrupted when someone knocked twice in his office door.

"Come in," Touya said.

"Mr. Chua's asking you to come to his office now. He's going to conduct an urgent staff meeting," one of Touya's female colleagues informed.

"Oh, okay… Thanks… I'll be right there in a sec," Touya replied.

Touya brought his notepad and pen with him before going to Mr. Chua's office. By the time he arrived, almost all the seats have been filled.

"Okay, good. Everyone's here now. So, without further ado, I'm going to begin this urgent meeting. I wanted to gather all of us today in such short notice because our company has captured very important business clients who are interested in investing to a hotel and restaurant business," Mr. Chua explained.

"So, we have to formulate the best hotel and restaurant business proposal a businessman could ever imagine which will be submitted two months from now. Kindly read the handouts I've laid on the table to give you more details about our next big time project," Mr. Chua went on.

Everybody was busy reading the handouts carefully when the glass door of the meeting room suddenly opened.

"I thought you were going to stay in Beijing for six more months!" Mr. Chua exclaimed in surprise.

"I know. But, I just couldn't take being relocated there anymore because I miss you. I miss all of you. So, I came back," a tall fair skinned lady answered Mr. Chua.

"Is your father really going to be okay with this? He really wanted you to manage one of the branches of your family business there, "Mr. Chua asked.

"He can never resist his daughter's wishes. You have nothing to worry, Mr. Chua," the lady replied.

"Good! But, we kind of have one more problem," Mr. Chua said.

"What?" the lady asked, bewildered.

"Our department kind of already hired a replacement for your position," Mr. Chua confessed.

"That's okay, Mr. Chua. There'll be no problem by the time my replacement's fired which is going to be right now," the lady said in such a calm yet cold tone.

"But, you see… You can't fire someone that easily especially when an employee has good recommendations," Mr. Chua said apologetically.

"So, you're saying that you won't fire this replacement?" the lady exclaimed, making Mr. Chua's coworkers sit tight in anxiety.

"Ummm…. Mr. Touya Kinomoto, I'd like you to meet Ms. Meiling Li. Ms. Meiling Li, this is Mr. Touya Kinomoto, the current executive financial business planning director," Mr. Chua said as he wiped off beads of cold sweat falling on the sides of his face.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Li. I just flew here from Japan two days ago," Touya greeted politely and outstretched his right hand to a handshake position.

However, Meiling only looked at him from head to toe and never bothered to shake Touya's hand.

"Oh… Why don't I book you a first class flight back to Japan today? I'll pay for your ticket," Meiling suggested.

Touya's temper was already rising rapidly. But, his willpower of not hurting women made him able to endure Meiling's attitude.

"How nice of you, Ms. Li… But, there's no need," Touya replied calmly.

"You don't need it now. But, I'm telling you, you're going to need it soon," Meiling said gracefully yet she can never mask that hint of threat from her feminine voice.

"_Never hit a woman! Never hit a woman! _" Touya thought over and over again.

"Uhhh… Meeting dismissed. We'll just continue our meeting early tomorrow morning," Mr. Chua said urgently and walked away from Meiling in a hurry.

However, Meiling wasn't going to let this dilemma go as she followed Mr. Chua all the way to his office.

"Aren't you glad to have me back Mr. Chua?" Meiling asked, frowning.

"No, don't make that sad face, Ms. Li. Of course, I'm glad to have you back!" Mr. Chua answered hastily.

"Really?" Meiling asked in such a tiny quite childish voice.

"Of course!" Mr. Chua exclaimed.

"Then, why don't you escort Mr. Kinomoto to the airport right now?" Meiling interjected, her voice sounding more lethal by the second.

Seeing Meiling's fearless, icy stare, Mr. Chua was left speechless and beads of cold sweat were now dripping on the sides his face again

"Let's help him pack up. Shall we?" Meiling suggested.

"Uhhh… Ms. Li… How… Uhhh… It just can't-?" Mr. Chua began speaking incoherently.

"Hmmm? What are you trying to say, Mr. Chua?" Meiling asked.

"Mr. Chua's trying to say that I'm never getting fired, Ms. Li," Touya said out of the blue.

"You don't know who I really am, Mr.- What's your name again? Uhhh… never mind… It's not important," Meiling replied snobbishly.

"I'm going to the human resources department for a moment," Mr. Chua said although Meiling didn't seem to hear Mr. Chua at all at this moment.

"It's Mr. Kinomoto, Ms. Meiling… Touya Kinomoto to be exact," Touya interjected.

Meiling eyed Touya for several moments, her eyes traveling down from head to toe, wondering as to why something is awfully familiar with this tall lean guy.

"Have we-met before?" Meiling asked.

"I don't think we have ever met, Ms. Li. Because if we did, I'd never forget your ugly-," Touya answered.

"What? Did you just call me ugly?" Meiling complained.

"I was going to add attitude but you didn't let me finish," Touya said in such a monotonous tone.

"What did you just say?" Meiling exclaimed and approached Touya fiercely.

"Fellas! Calm down!" Mr. Chua interjected, squeezing himself in between Touya and Meiling.

"What?" Touya and Meiling exclaimed in unison.

"Human resources people are requesting both of you to come in their office right now," Mr. Chua said.

Tension was inevitably rising rapidly as Meiling and Touya walked together in going to the human resources department.

"Mr. Chua just informed me of this dilemma about the two of you fighting over who gets to keep the financial business planning director job position," Mr. Tiu, chief of the human resources department began speaking.

"You're going back home in Japan after this," Meiling said confidently.

Touya decided not to fight back against this stubborn lady's petty threats and just kept quiet.

"Ms. Li, Weren't you asked by your father to manage your family business in Beijing? Why did you come back here all of a sudden and started picking a fight with Mr. Kinomoto about your previous job position when you personally even filed a resignation letter last week?" Mr. Tiu asked.

"I was just forced by my father to file a resignation letter, Mr. Tiu. I tried loving my new job back in Beijing but my passion in work just belongs in here," Meiling explained dearly.

"How loyal of you, Ms. Li to prefer this company over your family's. We must solve this issue right away. Why don't the two of you wait in my office while I conduct a short meeting with the rest of my staff, alright?" Mr. Tiu said before shutting the door close.

For the rest of the time Meiling and Touya spent together in Mr. Tiu's office, Meiling's eyebrows were arching at its highest the whole time while Touya was firing a glare at Meiling's snobbish face. As a result, Meiling would just roll her eyes, ignoring Touya's silent but very dangerous looking stare. Thank goodness, the door burst open and Mr. Tiu came inside the room to break the intense cold war.

"My staff and I just made a unanimous decision about this dilemma," Mr. Tiu spoke.

"What is it, Mr. Tiu?" Meiling asked in such a sweet voice before he shot an icy glare to Touya.

Touya, on the other hand, just decided to brush it off and was now solely focused to Mr. Tiu.

"Okay! So, our department has decided that Mr. Kinomoto's staying here-," Mr. Tiu announced.

"What?" Meiling shouted in disbelief.

"Just calm down, Ms. Li and hear me out," Mr. Tiu said.

At once, Touya smirked right at Meiling's angry face.

"Told you so," Touya murmured.

"You were saying, Mr. Tiu?" Meiling said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, let's go back. So, as what I've just said, Mr. Kinomoto will be staying because you, Mr. Kinomoto are going to be partners with Ms. Li here. Hence, both of you have equal authority and function as a financial business planning director for the meantime until the top management would decide who best fits the job. Decision is based on your skills and performance at work. Isn't this solution just great?" Mr. Tiu explained in utmost enthusiasm.

"What?" Touya exclaimed.

"This can't be! I, Meiling Li, no doubt best fit to be the financial business planning director of this company! There's no way I'm going to be partners with this nobody," Meiling protested.

"You're lucky you're a woman, Ms. Li," Touya murmured as he controlled his balled fists from flying in the air as hard as he could.

Seems like Sakura's not the only one having a bad day at work… After lunch, Sakura was busy encoding some pertinent papers for this Friday's meeting while Syaoran has been buzzing Sakura to come inside his office several times. However, Sakura didn't budge at all and just continued typing the documents. Out of the blue, the phone rang.

"Hello, Good afternoon! Mr. Li's office... Mr. Li's secretary speaking," I answered.

"Huh… I thought this office didn't have a secretary anymore this afternoon-," Syaoran spoke on the phone.

"Mr. Li," I blurted out.

It's been five years since Syaoran and I last talked. But, I can't deny the fact that I still recognize what his voice is like over the phone.

"It seems like Mr. Li's secretary is already slacking off on her first day at work," Syaoran said.

"Slacking off? How dare you say that! I'm trying to finish all these papers you wanted me to encode right now," I replied in annoyance.

"Or maybe, Mr. Li's secretary is out, having fun, because according to Mr. Li, he's been buzzing his secretary for a while now yet nobody's answering," Syaoran said.

"What do you want, huh? Do you want me to quit? Because, I'll be more than happy to do that," I replied.

"I want you… to come inside my office… Right now," Syaoran commanded and hanged up the phone.

So, I was left with no choice but to go inside Syaoran's office where time seems to stand still.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm sleepy. Make me a cup of coffee," Syaoran commanded.

"Okay… How do you want it?" I asked.

"Just go make me a cup of coffee, alright… Fast!" Syaoran replied and went back to getting busy over reading some papers on his desk.

I was able to get a cup of coffee from some packs of instant coffee available inside the office.

"Here you go," I mumbled as I laid the cup of coffee I prepared for him within two minutes.

Syaoran sipped the coffee immediately but he suddenly placed the cup back on his desk.

"Tastes like sewage," Syaoran grumbled.

"Really? I tasted it first and it tasted pretty good," I said.

"Make me a cup of coffee again!" Syaoran commanded.

"What kind of taste do you want, sir?" I asked.

"I'm parched. Hurry up!" Syaoran exclaimed.

After about a minute of being such in a hurry, I came back to Syaoran's office with a new cup of coffee. This time I used another flavor of instant coffee.

"Tastes like another kind of sewage! What the heck is this?" Syaoran asked.

"Mocha flavored instant coffee, sir," I answered.

"Oh my goodness! Don't you even know how to make a decent cup of coffee Ms. Kinomoto? To the point that you actually used this cheap instant coffee," Syaoran retorted.

"You told me to hurry up. So, I used instant coffee to make coffee fast," I defended.

"Whatever. Just make me a cup of coffee again," Syaoran said.

Apparently, Mr. Li over here doesn't drink instant coffee.

"Oohh! Tastes like sewage… I don't drink instant coffee but only real coffee," I murmured, imitating Syaoran mockingly due to annoyance whilst I wait for the coffee beans to be brewed.

About five minutes later, I was finally able to come back to Syaoran's office to deliver him, as what he calls it, a decent cup of coffee.

"Here's your cup of coffee, sir," I said and carefully placed the cup of coffee with a coaster on the desk.

Syaoran then picked up my newly brewed cup of coffee and began sipping it. I was so eager to hear him say that my coffee tastes delicious. However, my spirits went low when he suddenly placed the cup of coffee back on his desk.

_"It's not delicious? But, I tasted the coffee just to be sure and it tasted delicious for me,"_ I thought in disappointment.

"How does the coffee taste, sir?" I asked, my expectations suddenly hitting on the floor.

"You still remember," Syaoran murmured.

"Remember what, sir?" I asked.

"You still remember… exactly how I want my coffee made even though five years has passed," Syaoran answered.

"What? No way! This is how I make my coffee at home every morning ever since," I interjected.

"Ever since we met and you became my personal maid five years ago?" Syaoran retorted.

"Huh! You're really just so full of yourself, aren't you?" I mumbled in annoyance.

"Admit it, Sakura. You're still not over me," Syaoran said firmly as he gazed at me with his deep auburn eyes.

I was inevitably left speechless for a moment. My mind's clearly saying that Syaoran doesn't matter to me anymore. But, my heart's telling me otherwise.

"Excuse me," was all I could say as I made my way hastily to the office door.

"Wait! Clean this up first," Syaoran interjected as he pointed at the cups of coffee left on his desk.

As soon as I shut the door, tears began welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"He never really learned to change, didn't he? He's still so full of himself! What a jerk!" I murmured to myself in irritation as I tried with all my might in preventing tears from flowing freely down my face.

"Stop crying, Sakura! He's not worth your tears," I mumbled.

On the other side of the door, Syaoran was waiting impatiently for Sakura to come back and clean up the cups of coffee left on his desk. However, ten minutes already passed yet Syaoran didn't even hear a faint click of the doorknob. At last, somebody knocked on the door. Syaoran cleared his throat noisily before asking the person who knocked to come in. Syaoran was right to have guessed that it was Sakura knocking just now.

"Look at this mess! Clean this up now," Syaoran commanded.

"I'm not going to clean that up," I answered.

"Stop being so picky and just clean this up. I can hardly work with all these cups of coffee," Syaoran insisted.

"I'm not going to clean that up Mr. Li because… I quit," I replied.

"Are you serious about that?" Syaoran asked in such a composed voice yet he still couldn't hide the concern and surprise in his face.

"Yes," I responded quickly.

"The Sakura I knew never quits," Syaoran said.

"You already know that this isn't going to work, Syaoran. So, I quit," I replied.

Unexpectedly, my chest throbbed right after I said his first name again in front of him after five long years.

"How can you be so sure that this isn't going to work? This is just the first day," Syaoran retorted.

"I just know that this isn't going to work, alright. Here's my resignation letter. Good day, Mr. Li," I said then bowed as a sign of respect.

By the time I bent my back up, I gasped, seeing now that Syaoran is tearing my resignation paper into half.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

"Throwing some trash," Syaoran answered as he crumpled my resignation paper and shoot it to the nearest trash bin.

"No worries. I'll print another copy," I said and hurried back to my desktop.

I went back to Syaoran's office right away after printing.

"Do me a favor for Mother Nature… Don't tear my resignation letter," I said after placing my resignation letter on his desk before turning around to leave.

Just when I was about to turn the doorknob, I felt something holding my wrist tight. I looked behind only to see Syaoran now standing next to me, his face only inches away from me.

"It was nice to meet you, sir. Good day," I said politely before shoving off Syaoran's grasp.

However, Syaoran caught my hand this time and suddenly pulled me to him in an instant. I felt his arm embrace me tight. My mind was telling me to find a way to escape from his grasp but my body seemed frozen and unable to move at all as of the moment.

"Please don't resign, Sakura. Please don't leave me," Syaoran pleaded.

"Life's really ironic, isn't it?" I said as flashes of what an idiot I was to think that Syaoran would actually pick me over his wealth five years ago at the airport.

"Please stay," Syaoran whispered.

"At least… now, you'll finally know what it feels like to be left and abandoned," I said as I shove off his arm around me, untangled his hands from mine and walked away.

I grabbed my purse and continued walking away from Syaoran's office without looking back. This time around, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down from the corners of my eyes all the way down to my cheeks. Luckily, everyone else has gone home since it was already near six in the evening. I was also able to get inside the elevator right away. Thank goodness, I was the only one riding the elevator because I couldn't stop my body from showing signs of breaking down.

I had to lean against the wall for support because my legs felt incredibly weak. At the same time, I couldn't stop myself from sobbing like a lost kid. After going down ten floors, I was finally able to gather up some strength to stand up and continue walking.

Sakura continued walking 'til she was finally able to reach the building's exit door and get out of the building. Sakura's body was physically okay but her mind was obviously a mess as she didn't notice at all that the traffic light with the figure of a man was still red while she decided to cross the street intersection. A Toyota Land Cruiser 200 car was fast driving to where Sakura is. However, Sakura didn't even bother to look left and right while crossing the street until her eyes hurt because of the blinding headlights. That was only then that Sakura noticed the car approaching. Her mind's telling her that she has to move away from where she is right now, fast! But, her legs felt frozen and unable to move because of too much shock. On the other hand, the driver of the Toyota car wasn't paying attention to his driving either because he was busy arguing to someone on the phone.

Just when Sakura thought that she can see a white light of crossing over to the afterlife and not those coming from the car's headlights, she felt someone pull her away from where she was standing. Everything happened so fast, like a blink of an eye. Sakura looked up to see who saved her from the brink of death only to see Syaoran, panting hard.

"Get off me!" I yelled and pushed Syaoran away from me.

"Are you stupid? Don't you even know how to cross the street? You could have died just now!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

"Whatever… Just leave me alone," I replied and continued walking the opposite way to where Syaoran is.

However, Syaoran ran towards Sakura and held her hand tight.

"Get your hands off me!" I protested.

"You can sue me all you want for sexual harassment. I don't care," Syaoran mumbled and suddenly forced me to turn around.

I looked at him in confusion because I didn't understand what he's talking about. Before I was able to stop him, he was already holding me in his arms and kissing me passionately. After much hesitation, my self defense was completely blown away as I started kissing him back. For a minute, I feel like I'm completely melting in his arms. However, my mind was telling me that this is wrong, so wrong, that this kiss is going to be like poison running through my veins afterwards.

So, I pushed Syaoran away from me and slapped him hard.

"You can slap me all you want, punch me all you want, curse me all you want. Just please… don't leave me, Sakura. I'm asking you to give me a second chance to make up for all the mistakes I've done five years ago," Syaoran pleaded.

"Five years is a long time, Syaoran. I have moved on," I said.

"Deep inside there, I know you still love me, Sakura," Syaoran interjected.

"I don't love you anymore, Syaoran," I protested.

"You still can't lie, Sakura. Please… Give me a second chance to prove how much I love you, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"The moment you left Japan five years ago, you made it clear that you and I were over, Syaoran," I said this with such an emotionless expression but my chest felt like being squeezed to death and it kept throbbing painfully.

It feels like the cold walls I have build to protect my heart from any kind of painful emotion were slowly being crushed into pieces or is it the wounds of my heart from my past hurting now?

"I was confused, Sakura. I didn't know what to do that time. I shouldn't have left you five years ago," Syaoran said.

"But, you did," I interjected.

"Let's just start over, please…? I'm begging you," Syaoran asked.

"Huh, start over…? You're just the worst kind of guy in the world, aren't you! How dare you say that when you're already married!" I exclaimed in anger.

Syaoran was about to explain when a Lexus car pulled over near them. Eriol emerged from the car and immediately recognized Sakura's figure.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry for being late. I was going to pick you up on time but- Hey, why are you crying? What happened?" Eriol asked worriedly as he wiped away Sakura's tears and kissed her forehead.

"It's nothing, really… Anyways, thanks for picking me up, Eriol, even though you're very busy. Come on, let's go," Sakura replied quickly and held Eriol's hand tight.

"My pleasure… Let's go," Eriol replied and offered his jacket to Sakura immediately after seeing her shiver a bit.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered.

Syaoran was left dumbfounded as he watched Eriol and Sakura holding hands while walking together in going to Eriol's car. Syaoran watched their car moving away from him fast until their car was nowhere in sight.

**Rainvilla: **Tada! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the very late update. But, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter… Feel free to review what you feel about this chapter… THANKS A LOT, READERS! MWAH!


	20. when it's now or never

**Rainvilla: **Lately, I've been going through a lot of depressing stuff because of school so it's kind of hard to write when you're thinking about so many problems and uncertainties about the future…

But, here it is... chapter 20… I hope I'll be able to make this chapter worth reading…

All is well…! Fighting!

_**Chapter 20: When it's Now or Never**_

In the middle of the night, here I am in my bedroom, lying awake for no apparent reason. I tried shutting my eyes close but my mind was wide awake because everything that happened this evening was replaying again and again inside my head.

_Why did I have to meet Syaoran again? Why? I just want to have a normal, peaceful life._

Sleeping now would be hopeless so I just decided to clean my bedroom and arrange my clothes and things inside my closet. Before I knew it, it was already five at dawn. To me, hearing the alarm clock ring at exactly five o' clock in the morning meant that I must get up, shower, and dress up without the slightest procrastination. But, starting today, five o' clock doesn't mean to me that way anymore. All of a sudden, my eyes became drowsy as I yawned involuntarily. Without hesitation, I went back to my bed and lied down peacefully.

"Sakura… It's already six in the morning. Please wake up now or you're going to be late," Sakura's dad kept on saying this to her all morning.

But, Sakura didn't even flinch and just remained asleep despite her father's constant reminders. In the end, her father gave up on waking her up because he still needs to be on time for work.

"Sunny side up... sausages… pancakes-," Sakura was mumbling all sorts of food in her sleep but was shortly interrupted when she felt her stomach being squeezed tight.

She really didn't want to get up from her bed but she couldn't handle any longer the extreme hunger she's feeling.

_ "I hope dad baked a lot of pancakes,"_ I thought while making my way downstairs.

Lucky me, there were three pieces of pancakes laid on the dining table plus, there was one omelet and some fried chicken. Due to too much hunger, I gobbled up all the food I can put inside my mouth. Then, I drank plenty of orange juice right out of the gallon to prevent myself from choking. I was so happy eating my breakfast when pictures of what my former office desk looked like when I organized it yesterday flashed randomly inside my head. But, what's worse than missing the first office desk you had is when you remember exactly how your boss' office looks like when your ex-boss turned out to be your ex-boyfriend.

_"His office just looks too flawless. What's up with the whole black and white theme? It's ridiculous!"_ I thought in irritation.

I've already eaten two pieces of fried chicken, one omelet, and three pancakes yet I don't feel full at all. My stomach's appetite has never been this insatiable. So, I decided to cut a big sliver of the strawberry vanilla cake dad bought for me when I got accepted in my first job application.

"Oh my gosh! This is just too delicious that I could cry right now! Strawberry vanilla cake's just the best!" I exclaimed happily to myself whilst savoring every bite of this piece of cake.

However, from thinking about how delicious this cake is, my mind drifted into the thought of strawberries. All of a sudden, memories of when I was eating a strawberry ice cream, a strawberry sundae, a strawberry vanilla cake and chocolate dipped strawberries flashed in my mind. Strangely, these thoughts made me cry so hard like a silly kid who just got tripped over a small piece of stone.

I just stared blankly at the strawberry vanilla cake I'm enjoying right now, not knowing as to why the heck I'm crying. Out of the blue, I realized that all those memories I just remembered of me eating all those strawberries, Syaoran was there eating those strawberries too. Unexpectedly, the words, "Let's start over" kept replaying inside my head.

"I can't even eat my favorite cake happily now?" I exclaimed in contempt.

At once, I placed the cake back in the fridge and just sat in the living room couch for who knows how long. To take my mind off from such worrisome things, I decided to surf the net. Facebook was the first thing that came into my mind. So, I immediately typed in my email and password to log in.

"Whoa! 20 friend requests, 18 personal messages, and 99 notifications?" I exclaimed in shock upon seeing the status of my facebook account.

It has really been awhile since I last opened my facebook account due to my college studies. It took me about two hours to finish checking and responding to all those friend requests, personal messages, and notifications. My eyes were hurting due to the laptop's brightness and perhaps, radiation. So, I just decided to take a nap. However, when I woke up from my nap, it was already two in the afternoon. As a matter of fact, my nap just now lasted for two hours. That doesn't sound like a nap anymore. Oh well, it's not like I'm forbidden to take long naps in the middle of the day.

I spent the rest of the afternoon watching all sorts of movies online for free. For once, I just want to spend the whole day enjoying myself, not studying anything and not doing any chores or work. At first, I watched the Japanese movie, "Koizora." Its title is roughly translated into an alternate title called "Sky of Love." Instead of making my mood better, this movie just made me cry a liter of tears when Mika who is pregnant, lost her baby because that jealous girl pushed her in the stairs. Then, Hiro disappears but when he comes back in the movie, he's already wearing a bonnet and was having such a pale face. But, that's not the worst part. The worst part is when Mika was able to find where Hiro is. But, when she reached the place, Hiro was already dying and he was just waiting for her to arrive.

"Why do asian movies just love to kill one of the couples at the end of the story, huh? And why do they always use the excuse cancer? I mean, come on!" I said exasperatingly in front of my laptop screen.

I thought that Hiro's death was going to be the end. But, then, Mika was walking in a bridge, carrying Hiro's diary with her, when she happened to glance at the riverbank where Hiro and she used to spend the day a lot. She was crying because she misses Hiro so much. Then, she suddenly attempts to jump on the bridge!

"Oh my goodness! Please don't do it, Mika! Suicide is just going to make you go to hell!" I shouted anxiously.

Thank goodness, Mika didn't continue with her suicide plan when two white doves flying above the sky surprised her, making her back away from the bridge's border and accidentally dropping Hiro's diary on the ground. The pages of Hiro's diary flipped a lot because of the strong wind. When Mika picked it up, there was a doodle of a picture of a family, a woman and a man holding hands with a little kid in the center.

I was so moved by the ending that I couldly hardly stop crying after that.

"Okay, that's it! No more asian movies for me! Why don't I just try watching something foreign?" I mumbled to myself as I scanned over the long list of American movies.

I was about to start my movie marathon of the seven Harry Potter movies when I heard our doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" I shouted as I sprinted downstairs to unlock the door.

"I'm home!" Dad said upon meeting him in the front door.

"Welcome home, Dad," I replied as I took his bag and coat.

"I'm so sorry you had to run downstairs just so you'd open the door for me. I completely forgot to bring my keys," Dad said earnestly.

"How did you know I was running?" I asked.

"Because I heard the sound of your hasty footsteps while I was waiting outside," Dad answered.

"Really? My footsteps are really that noisy, huh," I muttered.

Dad merely chuckled at my bewilderment. We were just having a nice dinner when dad asked me whether I was still able to arrive at work on time despite still not waking up at six in the morning.

"Actually, I already woke up at nine, dad," I confessed.

"Really? What did your boss say when you got there in the office at almost noon?" Dad asked.

I wasn't able to answer my dad's question right away because I didn't know the right thing to say. Dad's definitely going to be disappointed if he finds out that I quit my job just because I couldn't handle having my ex-boyfriend as my boss. And, because of that, I'm currently unemployed.

"Actually, I didn't go to work today," I blurted out.

"Oh… You must not be feeling well today, Sakura. Is it colds? We still have some cough medicine in the cabinet," Dad replied worriedly.

I shook my head in response.

"Tonsilitis with fever?" Dad guessed once more.

Still, I shook my head. Dad paused for a moment before giving his final guess.

"Perhaps, is it menstrual cramps?" Dad asked.

"Dad! Of course not!" I protested.

"Then, what is it honey? You're making me nervous," Dad asked, his face now looking more worried.

Maybe, dad doesn't have to know that I quit my job yesterday and I'll just pretend that I had loose bowel movement or something. Then, I'm going to scout for an even better new job right away tomorrow and dad will never have to know that I'm not working at that big time corporation anymore. But, a tiny voice inside me said that this plan's just not right at all.

"I didn't go to work today, Dad because the truth is-," I began to confess but paused right before I had to say that I quit.

"Is what, dear?" Dad asked.

"The truth is… it's because… I quit my job yesterday," I blurted out.

Dad just looked down on the surface of the table after I confessed what a terrible thing I just did.

"I'm so sorry, dad. But, I promise you that I'll be able to find a new job right away," I spoke to break the unnerving silence between us.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Sakura. This is your life, not mine. But, I'm just confused as to why you quit your job. I thought you've always wanted to work there. Did someone do anything bad to you at work?" Dad replied.

"No, nothing at all, dad! It's just that I think I want to try pursuing getting a job as an accountant even though it's kind of hard to find it these days," I said hastily.

"Whatever makes you happy, dear," Dad said, smiling.

"Thanks dad, for being so supportive," I replied.

Ever since that night when Syaoran chased Sakura down the street, the picture of Sakura and Eriol holding hands together kept bugging Syaoran's mind so much that he wasn't able to sleep well at all. The next morning, Syaoran left his condo earlier than usual. At exactly 7:30 in the morning, Syaoran went outside his office and looked over the desk right outside his office but was disappointed to see it empty. As a result, Syaoran became way more strict and straightforward to his coworkers than the usual. About five employees already came outside Syaoran's office, crying today. The most terrifying days of the accounting department has indeed begun.

"Hey, there, Mr. Li! How's it going?" Mr. Takano asked as soon as he came inside Syaoran's office.

"Fine," Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

"Are you really sure with that? Because, I've been receiving a lot of complaints from the accounting department for three days straight now," Mr. Takano said wittingly.

"Receiving complaints is a part of your job, remember?" Syaoran retorted.

"Yes, of course! I know that. But! Your employees, Mr. Syaoran Li are already going to different psychologists for therapy! This isn't normal anymore," Mr. Takano said matter-of-factly.

"So?" was all Syaoran said.

"So, will you please stop inflicting stress to your employees and be gentler to them? They're not slaves, Mr. Li, but employees," Mr. Takano requested.

"It's normal to be stressed at work. Do you really want the accounting department to be late for monthly deadlines, Mr. Takano?" Syaoran retorted.

Mr. Takano was taken aback and left speechless with Syaoran's coldness.

"If you have nothing else to say, you can leave now," Syaoran said.

Mr. Takano was already walking towards the door but decided to turn around and face Syaoran.

"You really are one coldhearted boss, aren't you? What's wrong with you, Syaoran?" Mr. Takano commented.

"Calling me by my first name isn't very professional, Mr. Takano. Don't you think?" Syaoran retorted.

"I'm talking to you right now, not as a coworker, Syaoran but as a friend. Seriously, what's wrong with you man? Did your girlfriend break up with you or something?" Mr. Takano said, exasperated.

At this, Syaoran was now the one who was left speechless.

"If you want this whole working problem to be fixed, you need to do me a favor," Syaoran muttered.

"What favor exactly?" Mr. Takano asked.

"I need you to let me see Ms. Kinomoto's file," Syaoran answered frankly.

"What? No way! That's invasion of an employee's privacy! Sorry man, but those files are highly restricted," Mr. Takano said.

"It's not like I'm going to check everything in her file. I just need to find out where she lives," Syaoran convinced.

"Well, that's even worst! You're planning on stalking your secretary, aren't you? What exactly did you do to her, Syaoran? She's a very nice girl yet you still never showed any mercy to her, didn't you?" Mr. Takano asked with such accusing eyes.

"I didn't say or do anything bad to her at all. Well, maybe I did a little bit," Syaoran muttered, confused of his judgment to himself.

"Ha! I knew it! You just couldn't stand not discriminating all women, can you?" Mr. Takano exclaimed.

"I already told you that I didn't discriminate, Ms. Kinomoto. Will you please just let me take a look at Ms. Kinomoto's file? I really need to find her," Syaoran said.

"Oh yeah… She has been missing for three days now," Mr. Takano said.

"I know, right? So, I got to find her right away," Syaoran replied.

"You don't have to, Syaoran. My department handles this kind of stuff, remember? Well, got to go back to work! See you later at lunch!" Mr. Takano said and turned to leave.

Mr. Takano was just about to shut the door close when Syaoran shouted, "Your guess was right! My girlfriend officially broke up with me three days ago. Ms. Kinomoto broke up with me because I was jerk for leaving her five years ago."

At this, Mr. Takano gasped in shock.

"But, Ms. Kinomoto said that you two don't know each other. You're just making this all up so that I would grant you access to her file," Mr. Takano said, his face lighting up a victorious grin upon coming up with this clever explanation.

"She was lying, alright? Everything that I just said was really true, Mr. Takano. I can prove that to you. Why don't you scan her file and check whether she graduated in Tomoeda National High School right now? If I'm right, let me see her file. But, if I'm wrong, I can never see her file no matter how much I'm going to beg for it," Syaoran insisted.

"If I weren't so amused about you and Ms. Kinomoto being a couple, I wouldn't agree with this, alright? I'll be right back," Mr. Takano said nonchalantly before leaving.

Mr. Takano was so confident that Syaoran was just bluffing but when he read Ms. Kinomoto's file, his eyes slightly bulged upon seeing that Syaoran was right.

"Ms. Kinomoto did really graduate in Tomoeda National High School," Mr. Takano mumbled in amazement.

"Told you so. Now, give me the file," Syaoran muttered.

"Fine, you win. At this exact moment, I've just committed an offence of invading an employee's privacy," Mr. Takano replied and heavily sighed.

Syaoran really wanted to get out of the office right after knowing Sakura's current address but he was stuck in an important meeting. As soon as the meeting ended fifteen minutes past seven in the evening, Syaoran ran all the way to the parking lot and drove his car in a hurry, not even bothering to eat some dinner first.

Sakura's dad was busy washing the dishes when he heard the doorbell ringing nonstop. He found it strange that someone was ringing the doorbell since Sakura's just staying at home and Touya's back in Hongkong.

"Maybe, Touya has gone home for the weekend!" Sakura's dad exclaimed in delight as he rushed to the door.

"Welcome home! Tou-ya? Huh, who are you?" Sakura's dad said once he opened the door but was disappointed to see a stranger outside his gate.

"Good evening, Mr. Kinomoto. I'm Li Syaoran. Can I talk to Sakura for a while?" Syaoran replied.

"Huh? Who are you again? And why do you know my daughter?" Sakura's dad asked strictly.

"Don't you remember me, sir? I'm Li Syaoran! I'm your daughter's-," Syaoran said but he abruptly stopped because he doesn't know what he really is to Sakura's life now.

Only a dim light from a lamp post was illuminating the darkness of the night. Sakura's dad contracted his eyes to try to get a clearer view of the stranger standing outside the gate.

"Mr. Kinomoto, I'm… Who am I really to Sakura now?" Syaoran tried introducing himself again but just ended up asking himself.

"What? I don't understand," Sakura's dad said.

"I'm… Uhhh… Aha! I'm your daughter's boss from the L.F.T. Co., I came here because I wanted to discuss with your daughter regarding her sudden filing of a resignation letter," Syaoran explained.

"Oh! Please do come in, Mr. Li. Mr. Li, right?" Sakura's dad exclaimed and quickly went to unbolt the gate.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Li. Thanks for inviting me in," Syaoran answered.

Sakura's dad immediately apologized to Syaoran for his daughter's sudden resignation while pacing towards the front door.

"Sakura! Your boss is here. He wants to talk to you," Sakura's dad yelled out to the kitchen.

"Mr. Li, please sit down. Make yourself comfortable," Sakura's dad said.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied.

However, it was apparent that Syaoran was feeling uncomfortable around Sakura's new home especially now that Sakura's dad is right across him.

"Mr. Li, I beg for your pardon of what I'm going to say. But, your face looks oddly familiar," Sakura's dad commented.

"Uhhh… It's okay. I get that a lot," Syaoran stuttered badly.

Syaoran and Sakura's dad were already sitting in the living room couch for fifteen minutes, yet Sakura hasn't come to the living room. Worried, Sakura's dad excused himself to check on Sakura. But, when he came to the kitchen, Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura, didn't you hear me awhile ago? Your boss is here waiting for you downstairs. He wants to talk to you," Sakura's dad said while standing in front of Sakura's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry dad but can you please tell him to go home now?" I requested dad, biting my lips once in a while to prevent myself from sobbing.

"What? You're being unreasonable, Sakura. He came all the way here after work just so he could talk to you about your incredibly rush decision of resigning in the company, yet you're not even going to talk to your boss? He looks really concerned about you, Sakura," dad replied.

"I don't want to talk to him, alright?" I yelled out angrily.

"Sakura! Please stop being so unprofessional. If you really don't want to talk to your boss, at least, have the courtesy to refuse his request personally," Sakura's dad said it like it was more of a command.

Sakura's dad expected Sakura to go out of her room right away and go downstairs to refuse his boss politely. Surprisingly, he merely heard a faint sound of crying instead.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for reprimanding you like that. Will you please open-," Sakura's dad was about to ask Sakura to open the door but was surprised that Sakura has left the door unlocked.

Indeed, when Sakura's dad went inside Sakura's bedroom, he found Sakura sobbing against a pillow.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Is it because of what I said? I'm so sorry," dad asked as I felt his arms embracing me comfortingly.

"I just really don't want to talk to him, dad, or even see his face," I answered.

"Why? What did that boss of yours ever do to you?" dad asked anxiously.

"He didn't do anything wrong as my boss," I replied.

"If he didn't do anything wrong, why don't you want to talk to Mr. Li at all?" dad asked.

"You really don't know why, dad?" I threw back a question to dad as my answer.

I gazed at Dad's eyes without blinking and he shook his head with pure honesty.

"Wait, you really don't remember him?" I asked.

Dad merely shook his head.

"Mr. Li, my boss now, is Syaoran, dad," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I really don't have any idea of where this is going," dad replied truthfully.

"Syaoran was my high school boyfriend, dad. He visited our old rented apartment occasionally before…?" I informed.

Dad merely stared at me with such a clueless face for a couple of seconds.

"Back in high school...?" I hinted.

"Hmmm… Syaoran, you, high school. You and Syaoran-, Oh, goodness! That's why his face looked so familiar!" dad exclaimed in shock.

"Do you really remember now, dad?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, my dear. Now, I finally understand why you don't want to talk to him," Dad answered.

"I really can't talk to him… Not now, not ever. So, can you please tell him to leave?" I requested.

"Of course, dear… In fact, I'm going to tell him right now. So, please don't cry anymore, Sakura," Dad replied.

"No more crying," I said, smiling.

"Good… I'm really getting old, aren't I?" I heard Dad say before he shut the door close.

Syaoran has never been this nervous in his entire life. He can't stop tapping his feet again and again while fiddling his fingers uncontrollably. Upon seeing Sakura's dad emerging from the stairs, Syaoran was too nervous with the thought of finally seeing Sakura that he involuntarily stood up straight.

"I'm so sorry for letting you wait this long, Mr. Li. But, you're not going to be able to talk to Sakura tonight," Dad informed, his eyes examining Syaoran's face carefully.

After seeing Mr. Li's face one more time, he clearly remembers everything now.

"Why? I bet she doesn't want to talk to me huh," Syaoran mumbled.

"No, of course not! My daughter's just really tired from all the job hunting she's done all day," Sakura's dad told a white lie.

"Oh, okay. I'll just come back tomorrow morning. Thanks for your time, Mr. Kinomoto. Good night," Syaoran answered and made his way to the front door.

Sakura's dad escorted him to the gate and all this time, his conscience has been bugging him so much.

"If she hasn't been accepted to a new job, please tell your daughter that she's more than welcome to come back to the L.F.T. Co., Well, I'll come back here around 8AM. Is that okay with you, sir?" Syaoran said.

Sakura's dad merely nodded and said nothing.

"Okay! Well, see you tomorrow," Syaoran said before pulling his car's side door.

"Wait!" Sakura's dad exclaimed.

"What is it, Mr. Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"You can't come back tomorrow morning or any other time of the day for that matter," Sakura's dad replied.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, disappointed.

"Because my daughter said just now that he doesn't want to talk to you ever again. I remember you now, Syaoran," Sakura's dad confessed.

"But, Mr. Kinomoto, Can you please just tell her that-," Syaoran interjected.

"And I clearly remember how hurt my only daughter was five years ago, Syaoran. I don't want to see her hurt that much the second time around. I'm so sorry, Syaoran. It's already late. Be careful in driving," Sakura's dad said, turned around, and went inside his house.

However, Syaoran didn't get inside his car and just stood there right outside the Kinomoto's gate. He looked up to see the moon and stars tonight but was disappointed to see a pitch black sky Then, he happened to glance back at the Kinomoto's home, his gaze landing on the window where the light was suddenly turned on. As a result, a shadow was casted behind the window's curtain.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Sakura," Syaoran mumbled as he continued staring at the shadow behind the window's curtain.

Out of the blue, Syaoran felt little raindrops wetting his head and shoulders. However, Syaoran didn't mind it and just continued staring at the shadow. Then, the rainfall started pouring heavily and the wind blew stronger and colder. Still, Syaoran didn't move from his stance and just continued looking at the shadow.

On the other hand, Sakura was busy ironing her clothes that night. Minutes later, heavy raindrops can be heard hitting against the roof.

_ "Oh my gosh! Was I able to get all the laundry today?"_ I thought in worry and swept away the curtain in my bedroom window to check whether there are still some clothes hanging on the clothesline.

"Thank goodness, I didn't forget anything," I mumbled to myself and took a second look around the yard just to be sure.

The moment I clearly saw Syaoran all wet and shivering under the rain made me instantly regret taking a second look around the yard. Sometimes, Syaoran can be such an idiot!

"It's raining heavily for God's sake! Get inside your car and go home, Syaoran!" I yelled out from my bedroom window.

"Sakura! That shadow was really you! Can we please talk? It wouldn't take long," Syaoran shouted.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now, go home and never come back here ever again!" I yelled back in extreme annoyance.

"I'm not going home 'til you talk to me," Syaoran shouted stubbornly.

"You really are becoming one big idiot now, aren't you? I already told you, Syaoran! There's nothing to talk about! Whatever, I'm going to bed," I yelled.

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran shouted hastily but it was too late.

The light in Sakura's bedroom just turned off.

Now, I lay down on my bed, not knowing the right thing to do. Sometimes, Syaoran can be so stupidly stubborn and reckless. Emotions set aside, I should be running all the way downstairs and opening my door to a man who is now all wet because of the pouring rain. I should be offering him a dry towel and some hot chocolate or any warm beverage to drink.

"I came all the way here to ask for your forgiveness, Sakura. I don't know what else to say but this. I'm so sorry, Sakura! I really am! So, will you please just go back to work tomorrow?" Syaoran shouted out with all his lungs amidst the silent rainy night.

Hearing what Syaoran just said let me make up my final decision, my decision of not going outside and inviting him to come in because I'm already too scared just even thinking about what would happen next if I let him come inside our home.

Sadly, Sakura didn't show up at work the next morning while Syaoran still went to work despite a high fever and cold. This has been going on for three days now.

"Why don't you take some time off from work, Syaoran," Mr. Takano suggested while they were eating lunch.

"No, thanks… I still have lots of work to do," Syaoran replied.

"Just give yourself at least one day to rest, alright? So, that your body can recover faster and you can go to work healthy the next day. It's a win-win situation," Mr. Takano suggested once again.

"Nope," Syaoran answered shortly.

"Just one day, please?" Mr. Takano insisted.

However, Syaoran merely shook his head then began coughing a lot.

"Excuse me… Sorry about that," Syaoran mumbled and went back to eating his spaghetti.

"Alright, that's it. Get up," Mr. Takano commanded.

"But, I'm not yet done eating," Syaoran complained.

"Get up! Or I'll drag you in going outside," Mr. Takano warned and slammed his fist against the table making the plates, utensils, and glasses bounce up slightly in the air.

"Dude, calm down… We're at a restaurant," Syaoran whispered.

At once, Mr. Takano grasped Syaoran's arms and began pulling him out of the chair.

"What's wrong with you man? Have you gone insane?" Syaoran exclaimed in annoyance and tried to remove Mr. Takano's grasp but his hands seemed to have no or if any, very feeble strength left.

"You're a taekwondo black belter yet you can't even free yourself from my grasp," Mr. Takano hissed.

"Sir! We do not tolerate violent words here and most of all, violent fights. So, if you're planning to fight each other, do it outside." the restaurant's manager warned and placed the bill on the table.

"He's just kidding-," Syaoran said to the manager.

"Bring it on, man!" Mr. Takano exclaimed.

"Outside! NOW!" the manager shouted.

"Fine," Syaoran muttered, his patience already at its limit.

Syaoran and Mr. Takano were about to go past the glass doors when the restaurant's manager came running towards them.

"We're going out now, alright? What more do you want?" Syaoran yelled.

"Here's your bill," the restaurant's manager replied nervously.

Syaoran paid the restaurant bill with his credit card and quickly left, completely forgetting to leave a tip for the waitress.

"This is all your fault!" Syaoran and Mr. Takano's waitress shouted in frustration to the restaurant's manager and kept hitting him with a tray.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, okay!" the manager cried out in pain.

"That's what you get for ruining the most handsome yet most generous customer we ever had!" the waitress exclaimed.

"Here's your tip, alright! Now, please stop hitting me!" the manager said.

At once, the waitress stopped hitting the manager upon receiving 5000 yen.

"That violent guy is handsome? I'm way more handsome than him," the manager said boastfully.

"Big fat jerk," the waitress muttered under her breath before going out of the restaurant, hoping that Syaoran is still around the corner.

However, Mr. Takano and Syaoran were no longer in sight. After that embarrassing incident, Mr. Takano was finally able to convince Syaoran to go home. For the meantime, Naoko, the oldest employee in the accounting department took in charge of Syaoran's job while Syaoran's resting at home.

Thankfully, Syaoran's health has fully recovered after resting for four days. Now, he can finally go back to work at full efficiency. Strangely, instead of going straight to the L.F.T. building, Syaoran has been waiting inside a quite secluded coffee shop a bit far from the center of Tokyo.

After drinking about two cups of black coffee, a man wearing a gray trench coat and a pair of black aviator sunglasses went inside the coffee shop. He casually looked around the coffee shop, ordered a cup of cappuccino, before calmly approaching Syaoran's table.

"Are you Mr. Syaoran Li?" the quite suspicious looking man asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I am. Take a seat, Mr. Nakamura," Syaoran replied.

"My apologies for being five minutes late, Mr. Li. It took me quite some time to find this coffee shop," Mr. Nakamura said earnestly before taking the seat right across Syaoran.

"That's quite ironic since searching people and places is supposed to be your specialty, isn't it?" Syaoran retorted.

"I'm glad you're amused by my tardiness, Mr. Li. It's just that I have been busy handling other clients that I wasn't really able to have that much time in looking for this place. But, don't worry, because everything you have requested is now in this envelope," Mr. Nakamura said.

"Good… Let me see," Syaoran replied.

However, Mr. Nakamura put the long brown envelope round his back and stretched out his hand instead.

"We sort of have been practicing a "payment first" policy for years," Mr. Nakamura said, grinning.

"Okay, here you go," Syaoran said and handed him a small envelope.

Mr. Nakamura counted the bills inside the envelope, his expression looking quite satisfied now.

"My pleasure doing business with you, Syaoran," Mr. Nakamura said and quickly handed to Syaoran the long brown envelope.

At once, Syaoran laid out on the coffee table all the pictures that were inside the envelope. First, there was a picture of Sakura entering a flower shop. Then, a picture was captured of Sakura eating a slice of cake. Most of the pictures captured Sakura just casually roaming around all sorts of shops around a city, hopping from one store to another.

"These pictures are useless. I need to know where she's currently working, Mr. Nakamura and not where she likes to buy flowers, eat cake, or shop her dresses. You're going to give me a refund right now," Syaoran said, a bit irritated.

"My apologies, Mr. Li but our business has a strict no refund policy, remember?" Mr. Nakamura retorted.

"There's no way I'm going to pay a lot of money just for a bunch of crap," Syaoran blurted out.

"Watch out for your words, Mr. Nakamura. I've been in this business for ten years and I know what I'm doing," Mr. Nakamura warned.

"Of course, you know what you're doing. In fact, these useless pictures are captured in the most perfect angle," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Let me explain first all these pictures to you, alright?" Mr. Nakamura requested.

"Go ahead. Amuse me," Syaoran replied.

"I was going to feel sorry for you after you hear this, Mr. Li. But, I don't think you deserve my sympathy at all now," Mr. Nakamura mumbled grudgingly.

"Okay. Will you please stop reciting all these lame lines you got from a detective series and just get to the point?" Syaoran said impatiently.

"Here, you see Ms. Kinomoto going inside a flower shop. Right after that, she went inside a cake shop. Then, she immediately went to a restaurant. Haven't you noticed that all these shops are the best found in Japan, Mr. Li?" Mr. Nakamura began explaining.

"Yeah, you're right. These shops are indeed the best. Sakura's taste has greatly improved for the past five years. Wait! Stop swaying away from the main point, Mr. Nakamura," Syaoran replied.

"I was just getting started, Mr. Li," Mr. Nakamura interjected and grabbed one picture among the dozens placed on the table.

"Look at this picture carefully," Mr. Nakamura instructed.

At first, Syaoran focused his attention solely on the single picture Mr. Nakamura is holding but his limited patience ran out. It was a picture of Sakura browsing over formal dresses.

"What do you see?" Mr. Nakamura asked.

"I knew this private investigation was a complete hoax. Give me back half of my money and I'll be out of here," Syaoran blurted out.

"You really are one impatient man, Mr. Li. Again, look carefully. This boutique isn't just any shop Mr. Li, because this boutique is the finest and most famous formal dress shop in England," Mr. Nakamura pointed out.

Syaoran examined the picture one more time and finally noticed that the place really isn't somewhere in Japan because Sakura is the only woman in the boutique who looks Asian while the rest of the employees and customers in the picture are obviously western because of their blonde hair or freckled ivory skin.

"So, you're saying that Sakura went to England just to buy a dress?" Syaoran asked, now a bit worried.

His intuition was now telling him that something's very wrong.

"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto did go to England not only to buy a dress but most importantly, to visit a cathedral," Mr. Nakamura answered.

Mr. Nakamura browsed through the dozens of pictures on the table but was stunned to find out that one picture was missing.

"I'm pretty much sure I brought that picture," Mr. Nakamura murmured as he continued to skim over the pictures.

"Wait… Maybe it fell on the floor while I was arranging all those pictures," Syaoran said and looked down on the coffee table.

Luckily, a single picture was indeed on the floor. Syaoran bent over to pick it up but was stunned with the photograph.

"There it is! Thank God you found it!" Mr. Nakamura exclaimed in relief.

Even though Mr. Nakamura hated Syaoran's impatience, Mr. Nakamura still can't help but frown upon seeing Syaoran's sad face as he stared at a picture of Sakura and Eriol smiling at each other while standing in the center of the church's aisle.

"I thought I wasn't going to feel sorry for you, Mr. Li after all the insults you said. But, my heart's too forgiving and kind," Mr. Nakamura murmured and patted Syaoran's shoulder as a sign of consolation.

Syaoran wasn't able to speak for several minutes until he had the courage to finally ask when is the wedding going to happen.

"The wedding's going to be this Saturday, Mr. Li at five in the afternoon, London time, and is held at the Westminster Cathedral," Mr. Nakamura informed.

"Okay, thanks. Uhhh… this cathedral's such a beautiful solemn place. I want to visit there some time when I'm on vacation. What's the name of this cathedral again?" Syaoran asked, barely speaking fluently.

"This church is called the Westminster Cathedral," Mr. Nakamura answered briefly.

"Interesting name. Well, thank you for your work, Mr. Nakamura. I've got to get moving now for work. Bye," Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Mr. Nakamura shook hands and walked together in going out of the coffee shop. Syaoran was starting his engine when he heard his mobile phone beep once. Syaoran checked the new message only to find out that it was coming from Mr. Nakamura. Included in the text message was the address of the cathedral and the complete time and date of the wedding.

"Just in case you'll forget what I said just now yet you need it at the end of the day," was the last thing that Mr. Nakamura said in his text message.

"Huh… Like I'll ever need it," Syaoran murmured to himself and pressed the delete button.

A notification box saying, "Delete Message: Yes or No?" popped out on the mobile's screen. However, Syaoran only stared at the notification box, torn between pressing the yes or no button.

"If Sakura's happy with Eriol now, then, I'm happy for her," Syaoran muttered before pressing the yes button.

Just like any other ordinary day, Syaoran arrived in the office, fifteen minutes before seven thirty in the morning this Friday which just made everyone in the accounting department panic in Syaoran's sudden comeback.

"You can now go back to your original post, Mrs. Ubasawa," Syaoran said when Mrs. Ubasawa came inside his office, whistling merrily.

Mrs. Ubasawa was startled seeing that Syaoran's back to work as the accounting department's head and unfortunately, back to being her boss.

"Yes, sir! I just came in to retrieve some of my things left here," Mrs. Ubasawa reasoned as she hastily took her office supplies and folders before leaving.

Just like any other ordinary day, Syaoran has been auditing bundles of financial statements all morning 'til it was already lunch time.

"12 copies of the interim financial reports have now been prepared in the meeting room, Mr. Li, just as you've told me. Good luck with the meeting, sir! Let's show those board of directors what the accounting department's got!" Mrs. Ubasawa said with all her courage and just head out, embarrassed with her sudden closure to her boss.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ubasawa," Syaoran replied but Mrs. Ubasawa must've not heard him because she was running so fast past the hallways.

Syaoran was having lunch with Mr. Takano in silence while Mr. Takano felt the responsibility to keep talking just so the two of them could prevent awkward silences.

"By the way, do you know what happened to Ms. Kinomoto? She's been absent for almost a week now. I'm assuming she really quit, huh. What exactly did you do to her, Syaoran?" Mr. Takano said nonchalantly.

Mr. Takano thought that Syaoran was going to joke about women being terrible at work. On the contrary, Syaoran went completely silent and still, not even bothering to nod his head anymore during the conversation.

"You were right, Syaoran. We're better off with male secretaries because they aren't attractive and they don't give us too sweet cups of coffee but masculine black coffee," Mr. Takano continued to joke around.

But, it was an epic fail seeing Syaoran's face has become more serious. So, Mr. Takano just decided to keep his mouth shut and sip his beef ribs noodles instead.

"Tomorrow's her wedding," Syaoran murmured out of the blue.

"What? Whose wedding are you talking about?" Mr. Takano asked.

"Sakura's wedding," Syaoran answered.

"Who?" Mr. Takano asked, still entirely clueless.

"Ms. Kinomoto's wedding," Syaoran answered briefly and just continued eating his share of noodles.

As soon as Mr. Takano remembered that Ms. Kinomoto was indeed Syaoran's ex-girlfriend, he gasped in shock and at the same time, was feeling extremely sorry for Syaoran.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But, isn't Ms. Kinomoto your first girlfriend and perhaps, isn't she the first woman you ever loved, Syaoran?" Mr. Takano asked.

"Hey! How did you know all that?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Remember the time when you got drunk one night during an after work celebration party? I couldn't shut you up from narrating your oh so sweet and cheesy high school love story 'til dawn, dude!" Mr. Takano answered, bursting out in laughter upon remembering that night.

"Don't you ever gossip about that at work or you're dead! Got it!" Syaoran hissed, grabbing Mr. Takano's collar.

"I'm so sorry dude but your threats don't work on me now, remembering how much you cried like a baby that night," Mr. Takano said.

"You're really dead if even just a single bit of it leaks out!" Syaoran warned once more, but his glare got more intense and scary.

"Okay! Got it!" Mr. Takano said hastily.

"Good," Syaoran replied.

After that, Syaoran and Mr. Takano continued eating their lunch in complete silence while Mr. Takano can't stop thinking about Sakura and Syaoran's love story.

"Hey, Syaoran," Mr. Takano spoke out of the blue.

"Are you really just going to let that cheesy high school love story of yours have a tragic sad ending of the girl marrying some other guy?" Mr. Takano said.

"That high school love story has long ended, alright! She's happy with somebody else now. Sakura and I are over," Syaoran replied.

"Nothing's over until they both say I do, Syaoran! The wedding's still tomorrow, Syaoran. You can still stop her from marrying that other guy!" Mr. Takano suggested.

"Her wedding's going to happen far away in England, alright! I've still got a BOD meeting starting at 1 until 2pm. Travel time takes about twelve hours. By the time I arrive in England, the wedding already ended," Syaoran explained.

"Forget about the meeting and just go ride an airplane, Syaoran! I'll figure something out about the meeting. Mrs. Ubasawa will take charge of the meeting instead. So, get your keys and head to the airport now!" Mr. Takano instructed urgently.

"You're being ridiculous. This meeting is far way more important than crashing a wedding in which I don't even know if I'm going to be able to arrive on time to stop her. Pay for my meal this time since you embarrassed me in my favorite restaurant last time. I'm going now. I've still got an important meeting," Syaoran said, stood up from his seat, and just walked away.

Mr. Takano quickly left some bills on the table before running after Syaoran.

"No! You're the one who's being ridiculous here, Syaoran! You clearly love Ms. Kinomoto more than anything in this world yet you're going to give up the last chance you have in getting her back just because of that meeting?" Mr. Takano said.

This made Syaoran stop on his tracks. Mr. Takano has convinced himself that he was able to change Syaoran's mind but he gasped when he saw Syaoran walking towards the L.F.T. building.

"You're a coward, Syaoran! A pathetic coward!" Mr. Takano yelled out in frustration.

Syaoran cleared his throat noisily and straightened his necktie before going inside the conference room. After about five minutes later, it was already one in the afternoon and everyone of the Board of Directors has arrived in the conference room before or on time.

"Good afternoon to all of you, Board of Directors. Thank you all for coming here. I'm Li Syaoran, the current chief of the accounting department. So, without further ado, I'll commence the discussion of this quarter's financial statements," Syaoran spoke on the microphone.

At once, a copy of the income statement for this quarter was magnified on the giant screen using an hd projector. Syaoran casually glanced at his wrist watch, seeing that it was already five minutes past 1 in the afternoon. Syaoran took hold of the red laser pointer and glanced at his printed speech.

"We all know that the world is experiencing a global financial crisis for awhile now and this crisis has taken quite an impact to the profitability of this multinational corporation especially in the global trading business-," Syaoran began with his speech but he paused to glance at his watch again.

"So, on the screen, is the income statement for the quarter or you can just read from the individual copies provided there in your seat. As you can see, the rate of return has decreased by two percent this quarter," Syaoran informed then glanced at his watch one more time.

"Syaoran! Explain!" Mrs. Ubasawa, Syaoran's temporary financial secretary, mouthed to him in anxiety from a corner.

Syaoran looked at Mrs. Ubasawa, then to all the Board of Directors, then back to his watch. It was already 1:08pm.

"Don't make the BODs wait!" Mrs. Ubasawa mouthed to him.

"For the in depth explanation of this quarter's income statement, and also regarding the corporation's current financial position, we have Mrs. Ubasawa to tackle it this afternoon. Excuse me," Syaoran announced.

Mrs. Ubasawa felt like she was going to have a heart attack when she was able to digest what Syaoran just said because all eyes of the board of directors are on her now.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the one handling the report Mr. Li? Since you are the chief of the accounting department," an old man who is one of the most influential BODs asked Syaoran.

"Yes, as the chief, I am supposed to report these financial statements every quarter. But, you see, I have become ill just lately and was absent for four days straight. And, while I was gone, Mrs. Ubasawa has been taking in charge of my work and she has done a pretty good job. I believe that Mrs. Ubasawa's equally competent, more knowledgeable, in fact, to handle this financial reporting, sir," Syaoran reasoned without even stuttering the slightest bit.

"Alright… Proceed, Mrs. Ubasawa," the old man said.

Just as Syaoran had planned, Mrs. Ubasawa took over the financial reporting and he was able to sneak out of the conference room when the lights were turned off for the PowerPoint presentation. Syaoran ran as fast as he could in getting to the parking lot and started off the car's engine.

"I can't believe my last minute plan actually worked!" Syaoran exclaimed in excitement before the engine went to life and the car sped away from the L.F.T. building.

By the time that Syaoran arrived in the airport, it was already 1:30pm. Syaoran fell in line amongst the long line of travelers to book one ticket for the latest and fastest flight from Tokyo to London.

"We do have a flight schedule departing this 2pm. But, I'm so sorry to inform you that the seats are now all taken," the airline receptionist informed.

"Oh my goodness… Are all the seats really taken? Are you sure about that?" Syaoran asked in frustration.

"Yes, sir… I'm sure. But, don't worry sir. The next flight available is at 3pm. Would you like to book a flight departing this 3pm?" the receptionist replied.

Syaoran took his credit card from his wallet and hesitantly handed it to the receptionist knowing that he'll never be able to make it to the wedding if he leaves at 3pm.

"Thank you, sir. Okay, Next!" the receptionist said and began entertaining the next customer in line.

"Miss, please inform me right away if somebody has canceled in the 2pm scheduled flight. I really need to leave at 2pm miss. Please, just one seat, is all I'm asking. Here's my cellphone number! Just-," Syaoran said urgently and handed to the receptionist his calling card.

The airline receptionist took Syaoran's calling card in irritation and signaled Syaoran to move aside the line.

While waiting for some rare luck with somebody canceling their flight to London at 2pm, Syaoran wandered around the airport, asking people whether they're traveling to London and whether they are scheduled to depart this 2pm because he'll try to trade his 3pm flight for a 2pm flight. However, luck hasn't been on Syaoran's side for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'm never going to be able to make it," Syaoran mumbled to himself in despair as he sat on one of the airport benches, exhausted from all the running and roaming around.

Out of the blue, Syaoran felt his phone vibrating continuously. Someone was calling him.

"Thank God somebody canceled their flight!" Syaoran said as soon as he answered his phone.

"You sneaked out of the meeting yet you canceled your flight to London in the end?" Mr. Takano shouted out in exasperation over the phone.

"Mr. Takano! I didn't cancel my flight to London, alright? Why are you calling me? Just when I thought the receptionist called me to inform of a cancellation," Syaoran muttered grudgingly.

"Stop being so formal and just call me Kazehaya, alright," Mr. Takano interjected.

"Whatever, Kazehaya. I'm hanging up now. I'm waiting for an important phone call," Syaoran said and was about to hang up when Mr. Takano yelled out an ear piercing "stop" over the phone.

"What?" Syaoran yelled.

"So, are you all prepared for your dramatic speech that you're going to say when crash in Ms. Kinomoto's wedding or shall I say after the grand entrance in her wedding or not? Don't screw it up man or all your efforts will be put to waste. So, prepare for it diligently now while you're still sitting comfortably inside the airplane," Mr. Takano said.

"I'm supposed to prepare a speech now when I don't even know if I'm going to be able to make it on time, huh?" Syaoran grumbled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mr. Takano asked.

"I have to leave at 2pm here in Tokyo so that I can arrive at exactly 5:00pm in London which is the official starting time of Sakura's wedding. Then, it'll take me about fifteen minutes or so in traveling to the Westminster Cathedral and I'm sure I'll be able to make it. But, all the seats of the 2pm flight are full now, Kazehaya," Syaoran explained.

"Oh… That sucks!" Mr. Takano muttered.

"I know, man. But, there's nothing I can do," Syaoran said, regretting now that he hasn't reserved a flight days beforehand.

"Wait… Doesn't your family own a private jet? Why don't you just contact your mom or dad and use it in going to London? Being incredibly rich does make you awesome!" Mr. Takano said enthusiastically as soon as that idea sparked in his mind.

"What? That's insane! I can't do that! That private jet is highly restricted for family business purposes only. Besides, this unrelated travel expense is going to be dumped on the revenue of the business," Syaoran replied.

"Blah, blah, blah! Whatever, man! The benefits of arriving at the wedding on time are way more important than the costs of going there even if it means decreasing your parent's profit for the year, Syaoran" Mr. Takano defended.

Out of the blue, Syaoran heard an announcement reminding all passengers of the 2pm flight to London to board now. Syaoran approached the receptionist again and just as he had predicted, nobody canceled their flight and the plane's departing any minute now.

"Syaoran… Hello? Hello? Hello! Syaoran!" Mr. Takano said, now a bit annoyed due to Syaoran's sudden silent treatment.

"I'm hanging up now. Got to go call my parents," Syaoran mumbled and quickly hanged up the phone.

Syaoran thought that he was going to have a hard time convincing his parents to let him use their family's private jet. But, as soon as Syaoran explained his urgent situation to his mom, Mrs. Li immediately said yes and he didn't even have to call his dad.

Now, Syaoran sat on such a comfortable, luxurious airplane seat but his mind's long been too anxious with even just thinking about what he is going to say once he crashes Sakura's wedding. At one point, Syaoran's been doubting whether destroying someone's wedding ceremony for the sake of expressing his feelings was the right thing to do. Syaoran was also having second thoughts about continuing with this last minute plan because he was afraid that Sakura is just going to get hate him more for destroying her wedding day. Luckily, Syaoran had 12 long hours to think about the pros and cons carefully before making up his final decision.

"Master Syaoran, please wake up," one of the flight attendants said and patted Syaoran's shoulder lightly.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked sleepily.

"We just arrived in London, master," the flight attendant informed.

So far, everything has been going on smoothly for Syaoran. He was able to hail a cab as soon as he got out of their private jet until came the heavy traffic in the middle of the streets of London.

"Can't you go a little bit faster, sir? I really need to get to the Westminster Cathedral a.s.a.p.," Syaoran requested the cab driver.

"My apologies, fellow, but I firmly believe that we can do nothing but wait for the traffic to subside. What is up with the youngsters nowadays? Always hurrying up and can't even wait! No wonder why unwanted teen pregnancy is fast becoming a trend nowadays," the cab driver said in a thick British accent.

"What? For your information, sir, I'm already 23 years old," Syaoran clarified.

"Oh really… I know that fancy black suit you're wearing can be deceiving, alright? But deep inside, you're still a kid. Don't hurry in growing up, kid. It'll come in time," the cab driver replied.

"I told you, I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm already 23 years old!" Syaoran insisted.

"Fine… If you say so, sir," the cab driver said and looked back at him, winking.

"Ugh… This is why I hate going to European countries," Syaoran mumbled to himself, realizing that most Asians still look really young for their age.

"It's okay to pretend kid. I tell you, I used to be like that too when I was still too young," the cab driver commented.

"Argh! Whatever! Isn't there any way that I'll be able to arrive at Westminster Cathedral faster?" Syaoran asked.

"To tell you the truth kid, I pretty much think that you'll arrive there faster by feet rather than waiting here with this traffic," the cab driver answered.

"Okay, thanks!" Syaoran said and handed out some euro bills to the cab driver.

Syaoran just got out of the cab with adrenaline rushing to his veins but surprisingly, he went back inside the cab after a minute.

"Oh, you came back, kid! Yeah, why walk when man invented cars, right?" the cab driver retorted.

"No, I just came back to ask where on earth is Westminster Cathedral? As you can see, I'm a foreigner… Asian actually," Syaoran said hastily.

"Oh! That's why you look so different. You're an Asian! What's your nationality, Asian fellow?" the cab driver asked keenly.

"I don't have time for your curious questions, sir! I need the directions, a.s.a.p!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hmph! Teens are really impatient nowadays," the cab driver said snobbishly and looked away from Syaoran.

"Wait! I'm so sorry, sir. You're right. We, teenagers are so impatient nowadays. Now, can you please tell me the directions in going to the Westminster Cathedral? Please? I really need to get there," Syaoran pleaded and was careful not to use the abbreviation a.s.a.p. ever again.

Thank goodness, the cab driver accepted his apology and told him the directions in going to the Westminster Cathedral. After running so fast amidst the narrow spaces between cars due to traffic, crossing numerous unfamiliar lanes, and praying to God that he was traveling the right path, Syaoran's now finally standing before the gigantic wooden door of the Westminster Cathedral, his breath almost completely taken away from all the running and walking.

The wedding ceremony must have long started seeing that the door of the cathedral's already closed.

_ "I'm so sorry to ruin your special day, Sakura. But, I'm never going to let you go without putting up the best fight I can until the end,"_ Syaoran thought courageously and pushed open the wooden door.

The picture that has been forming inside Syaoran's head for several days now has indeed become a reality. Right beside Eriol is Sakura wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, her veil draping up to the red carpet floor as they faced the altar, about to be bonded in the holy Sacrament of marriage as husband and wife. The aisle was decorated with purple irisis, lavender, and white roses along seemingly infinite pieces of white chiffon cloth. A string quartet, harpist, and pianist were assembled on the right side of the church, already playing a perfect version of Johann Sebastian Bach's classic "Air" masterpiece. For Syaoran, seeing Sakura in that beautiful wedding dress beside another guy felt so surreal, like he was inside his personal beautiful nightmare.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife and live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Eriol vowed as he gazed at Sakura lovingly.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband and live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked once again but this time, to the bride.

"Don't marry him! Please!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, disabling Sakura from saying I do.

As a result, all of the wedding guests gasped in shock and looked at Syaoran in utter dismay most especially Eriol. Syaoran could feel sharp stares piercing through all parts of his body but he didn't care. All he can see is Sakura in that beautiful wedding dress about to marry Eriol, his high school friend.

"All my life, I've never regretted anything I did until that day when I left Japan five years ago. I never should've left you, Sakura. I'm so sorry. I know that you're going to be so mad at me after crashing in your wedding day. But, I just have to say this, Sakura. Because, I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting that I just let you go and marry somebody else without having the chance to say this to you. I love you, Sakura. I always have and I always will be. But, if you still decide to marry him after hearing this, I understand," Syaoran said sincerely what's really coming from inside his heart.

"Syaoran! What the heck are you doing!" Sakura exclaimed in anger.

Syaoran's heart felt like it was going to be ripped apart when he saw that Sakura can't even face him because of extreme anger from ruining his special wedding day. He just stood there at the end of the aisle, thunderstruck.

"Oh my gosh! This is a disaster! Syaoran, why did you have to do that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know I've turned your wedding into a disaster, Sakura. I know you're so mad at me now. But, will you please just let me see your face again before you say I do and become taken by somebody else for eternity?" Syaoran pleaded.

Syaoran saw Eriol nod to Sakura before she motioned to turn around. But, instead of seeing Sakura's face one last time, Syaoran gasped in shock upon seeing Tomoyo's face.

"Tomoyo? Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I thought this was Sakura's wedding. The private investigator must've told me the wrong information or maybe, I got to the wrong chapel. Argh! Damn it! It's too late. Sakura must be married by now," Syaoran said frustratingly.

"It's okay, Syaoran. Sometimes, wedding crashes really do happen. Long time no see, by the way," Tomoyo replied.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. I'm so sorry, Eriol. I'm so sorry, wedding guests and also to you priest. Please do continue with the wedding ceremony. I'm going to go now and find Sakura, the girl I was supposed to say that speech to a while ago," Syaoran said, stuttering badly.

Syaoran was already walking towards the door when Tomoyo called him.

"Please don't be that polite as to inviting me to watch your wedding because I really ruined this special day of yours, Tomoyo, Eriol. Besides, I still got to find Sakura. Once again, I'm really sorry," Syaoran said.

"It's alright, Syaoran. We'll just think of it as some sort of intermission number," Eriol said.

At once, the wedding guests chorused in laughter.

"I almost forgot to tell you this, Syaoran. But, you see, you didn't actually come to the wrong wedding," Tomoyo said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura's just over there, see?" Tomoyo replied and pointed at far right side of the church's altar.

Syaoran followed Tomoyo's finger and indeed, Sakura was there at the right side of the altar, lowering her head due to embarrassment.

"Kill me now," I murmured to myself as I attempted to hide my face from the rest of the wedding guests.

"Sakura's actually my maid of honor," Tomoyo informed.

After hearing that, Syaoran was finally able to fit the pieces of the puzzle correctly.

"Ah! So, that is why you were going to the flower shop, cake shop, bridal dress shop and you visited this cathedral with Eriol for the past days," Syaoran said, now smiling at Sakura in relief.

"Goodness! How did you know all that? Were you stalking on me?" I asked in fear.

"No, not really… I just hired a private investigator," Syaoran clarified.

"What? That's even worse! You really are one big stalker maniac!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"Ssshhh! Father wants to proceed with the wedding now," Syaoran reprimanded nonchalantly and sat down on one of the vacant wooden chairs.

"I'm so sorry, Father. I'm so sorry, Tomoyo, Eriol. Please do proceed with the ceremony," I said in embarrassment as I tried to control my fuming anger towards Syaoran right now.

The priest cleared his throat noisily before choosing to finally proceed with the wedding ceremony. Strangely, the priest didn't speak for awhile.

"I'm sorry. But, where was I awhile ago?" the priest asked Tomoyo.

Upon hearing the priest's question, Eriol can't help but chuckle lightly while the rest of the wedding guests including Syaoran had a good laugh about it.

"Hmmm… You were just asking me to vow and say I do," Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, right," the priest said, laughing at himself for being so forgetful.

Finally, Tomoyo was able to say I do and the two best friends began reading their personalized vows to each other.

"I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, choose you, Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend, as the love of my life. Thank you for making me feel what true love feels like. I praise God for you Tomoyo because your love feels like it is really sent from heaven. As I stand here beside you on our wedding day, I can really say that all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. I promise to love you, to support to you, to be faithful to you from this day on until we grow old, Tomoyo," Eriol said earnestly.

Upon hearing Eriol's vow, Tomoyo can't help but cry softly because of too much happiness.

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said…What can I give to you that I haven't already given…Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, everything of me belonged to you long before this… and it shall be yours forever after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead me, hand in hand and heart in heart, Eriol, my best friend, my prince, my soul mate," Tomoyo replied.

Afterwards, the ring bearer stepped forward and presented the rings. Eriol and Tomoyo wore the gold rings symbolizing their eternal love for each other.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji are now beginning their married life together. We hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. For as much as Eriol and Tomoyo have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared.

Eriol gazed at Tomoyo's smiling yet teary eyed eyes because he wanted to remember every single detail of how beautiful and happy Tomoyo looks like as of this special moment before he kissed her sweetly. Mrs. Daidouji was crying tears of joy while the rest of the wedding guests applauded in a standing ovation and congratulated the newlywed couple as they walked down the aisle.

From the Westminster Cathedral, the wedding guests were asked to go to the Central Hall of Westminster for the wedding reception. The rest of the wedding guests were already comfortably sitting down, eating dinner while Syaoran kept on approaching Sakura but Sakura just kept on ignoring him.

After a sumptuous dinner, Tomoyo and her dad had their father and daughter wedding dance along the song, "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian McKnight.

"You look so happy today, my dear," Tomoyo's dad said as they continued dancing.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life," Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo's dad wanted to talk to Tomoyo more and he wanted with her daughter much longer but the song has ended and he has to let go now.

"Make sure to take care of my daughter, Eriol. She's one and only in the world," Mr. Daidouji said before going back in his seat.

"Thanks dad," Tomoyo said, deeply moved.

"I will, sir," Eriol replied sincerely.

Eriol led Tomoyo back to the dance floor wherein they started dancing their first dance as husband and wife along Michael Buble's rendition of the timeless song entitled, "The Way You Look Tonight." Syaoran stopped on his tracks and decided to watch Eriol and Tomoyo's first dance with the rest of the wedding guests watching the newlywed couple in admiration. As Syaoran listened to the song, he can't help but glance at Sakura every once in a while as memories of their happy past came flooding his mind. Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo simply gazed at each others eyes as they held each others hands, the two of them mutually feeling like time suddenly stood still and everybody else vanished as soon as the two of them let their bodies sway along the sweet melody of this timeless music.

"Those eyes… those cheeks… those lips-," Eriol whispered out of the blue.

"What about them?" Tomoyo whispered, smiling.

"That smile," Eriol murmured.

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo whispered charmingly, her smile becoming more irresistible to Eriol now.

"All of those simply take my breath away," Eriol murmured then lightly kiss Tomoyo's forehead.

"I can stare at those eyes, those cheeks, those lips, that smile of yours, Tomoyo, all day, all night," Eriol murmured, not breaking his gaze from Tomoyo's eyes.

Out of the blue, Tomoyo kissed Eriol full on the lips making Eriol's heart flutter as the rest of the wedding guests giggle and cheered for the couple.

"Time to leave your tables, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this party started!" the emcee announced energetically.

At once, the DJ began playing one of the latest hits of Maroon 5 entitled, "Moves Like Jagger."

"Come on, don't be shy in hitting the dance floor ladies and gentlemen! I know you really want to dance," the emcee said and began doing some yet to be discovered dance moves.

"I've got the moves like jagger! I've got the moves like jagger! Whoa! Come on! Let's dance!" the not-so-manly emcee began singing out of the blue as he swayed his hips without hesitation back and forth while putting his hands up in the air.

Majority of the wedding guests burst out in laughter upon watching the emcee's wild combination of 70s and hip-hop dance. The wedding reception's atmosphere seemed livelier as more and more people, whether young or old, single or married, came rushing to the dance floor. In the middle of the large crowd, was a little high school reunion taking place among Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Sakura.

"I'm so happy for Eriol and Tomoyo. I knew there was a strong connection between them ever since high school," Rika commented.

"Their kids are going to be so pretty and handsome and cute!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Guys, did you know the history of the Westminster Cathedral?" Yamazaki asked.

"What is it?" Naoko asked enthusiastically since Naoko is fond of history.

Meanwhile, Rika, Chiharu and I just sighed heavily.

"Once upon time, there was a minister who got lost in the woods of England during the medieval times. He has been homeless for several days and still didn't know how to go home. So, he decided to build a tree house from scratch-," Yamazaki began narrating enthusiastically.

"Really? A tree house? That's amazing!" Naoko replied.

"Ever since that tree house was made, the minister has been living in the woods, contented and happy. One day, he found a compass on the ground while gathering some wood and wild fruits-," Yamazaki continued.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore! Come on, let's dance, Sakura! Now!" Chiharu grumbled.

"Uhhh… No thanks. I really don't know how to dance that kind of song," I replied, chuckling nervously because I know that Chiharu wouldn't let me off the hook just like that.

"So, the minister went back to his tree house, bringing home with him the compass. While he was walking in the middle of the woods, he was playing the compass. After playing with the compass, he discovered by accident that the direction leading back to his tree house was West-," Yamazaki spoke dramatically.

"Then, what happened?" Naoko asked out of sincere curiosity, totally hooked up now with Yamazaki's bluff.

"That's it! All of you girls are coming with me!' Chiharu exclaimed in frustration and began dragging Rika, Naoko, and me to the dance floor.

"Even though the minister can now go home with the use of the compass, he decided to continue living in the woods and build a larger home there. Several decades passed, the minister was now able to build a chapel in the woods and he called it the Westminster Cathedral! Got it?" Yamazaki spoke so fast that it almost sounded gibberish.

Unfortunately, all of us still heard and understood the ending of Yamazaki's big fat lie. By the time we got on the dance floor, it felt really awkward because I'm not really used to dancing at parties. However, when the track, "Domino" by Jessie J echoed in the room, I can't help but snap my fingers and stomp my feet lightly with the hippy beat of the music. Before I knew it, I was already dancing freely with my girlfriends in the center of the dance floor and it feels so good.

While everyone else was having fun dancing, Syaoran remained seated near the bar, deeply amused as he watched Sakura dance so happily all the time.

"Time for the toasts!" the emcee announced and tapped his wine glass with a fork.

Tomoyo and Eriol's parents each made a toast first. While waiting for my turn, I was so nervous that I had to drink one glass of champagne. So, I had to let the waiter fill in my glass so that I'll have something to drink after I said my toast.

"For a marriage to be able to last forever, love and faith are the two simple things really needed. But, it doesn't hurt to have a little chocolate for the wife every now and then, right?" I said jokingly.

Thank goodness, I was able to hear a few good laughs from the audience.

"Love seems so simple yet hard to define. But, for me, love is when you look into someone's eyes, and see everything you need's already right in front of you. And that's what I see, whenever Eriol and Tomoyo looks into each others' eyes. Your love for each other will definitely surpass the test of time. But, it doesn't hurt to wish you a lifetime of happiness, right? To the happy couple!" I said, gazing solely at Tomoyo and Eriol then raised my glass to signal the end of my toast.

"Thank you for that wonderful toast, Sakura and thank you for bearing with my mood swings throughout planning this wedding. You're the best maid of honor ever!" Tomoyo said.

"I didn't know you were a joker, Sakura," Eriol commented, grinning sheepishly.

"Stop it, Eriol. Did you see my hands shaking while I was up there? Thank God I didn't drop my glass," I replied.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute? I really want you to know something," Syaoran asked out of nowhere, getting me all startled a bit.

Nowadays, Syaoran's such a stalker and it honestly kind of freaks me out.

"Sorry. I'm still busy having a nice chat with the bride and groom," I replied, not bothering to look at him.

"No, it's okay, Sakura. You can talk to Syaoran now," Tomoyo interjected.

"Don't mind him. Did my joke awhile ago suck or not?" I asked Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Of course not! You even made Eriol laugh! So, don't worry about your toast and just go talk to Syaoran," Tomoyo insisted.

However, no matter how many times Tomoyo has already told Sakura that it's alright for her to talk to Syaoran, Sakura just kept talking to her, completely ignoring Syaoran.

"It was really nice to hear your toast, Sakura and it was really nice talking to you. But, Tomoyo and I are leaving now," Eriol said.

"What? It's still so early. Look! It's still nine in the evening," I said, deliberately pointing at the wall clock.

"I'm so sorry. But, we have to go," Eriol said and held Tomoyo's hand tight before walking away from Sakura.

"But your wedding celebration was just getting started!" I exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Eriol really didn't come back to me and was now busy saying goodbye to their parents and relatives.

"Why are we leaving now, Eriol? I thought we were supposed to leave at ten in the evening," Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, but we should leave Syaoran to Sakura so that Syaoran will finally be able to get a chance to talk to her with whatever he wants to say to her, right?" Eriol answered quite frankly.

"That was what I was trying to do the whole time yet you managed to do it within two seconds. How clever of you, Eriol! Simply brilliant!" Tomoyo said admiringly.

"Aside from that, I wanted to leave early because I wanted to get some more time of just the two of us, alone, tonight?" Eriol whispered nonchalantly.

"Eriol, stop it! You sound so naughty," Tomoyo whispered as she felt her cheeks getting flushed and becoming warmer gradually.

"And sexy," Tomoyo added, making Eriol the one who is blushing furiously this time around.

I was sighing on a corner, feeling all alone now that Eriol and Tomoyo are already going to leave, when I felt something cold hold my wrist tight all of a sudden. I felt goose bumps traveling up my neck which made me jump up in fright. I looked behind hesitantly but was disappointed to see what actually just scared the hell out of me.

"Why is your hand so cold?" I asked, very irritated.

"Really? I don't think so," Syaoran replied coolly although he's feeling how cold his hands have become because of nervousness in approaching Sakura one more time after getting ignored and rejected countless times.

"Well, that cold hand of yours almost gave me a heart attack. Stop holding my wrist," I complained.

However, Syaoran just held Sakura's wrist even tighter.

"I said, stop holding me!" I exclaimed as I tried to shake off Syaoran's grasp but failed with his unbelievable strength and endurance.

"I'm never going to let you go, Sakura until you hear me out," Syaoran said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's really nothing to talk about," I said, my patience almost at its limit.

"I came all the way here from Japan because I-," Syaoran said.

"You disturbed and almost completely ruined my best friend's wedding ceremony, Syaoran-," I interjected.

"But, I only did that because I thought that you were the one getting married today," Syaoran reasoned.

"Well, the next time you decide to stalk me, at least, get the details right and exact," I said before turning away from Syaoran.

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran shouted as he ran after Sakura.

Syaoran was so relieved to have taken a hold of Sakura's hand just in time.

"Get your hands off me!" I protested.

"I already told you. I'm never going to let go until you hear me out," Syaoran said.

"For the love of God, have some pride and conscience as a married man! Now, go home and stop chasing me anymore," I said exasperatingly.

"I'm not married, Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What did you say?" I asked, perplexed of what I just heard.

"I'm not married, Sakura. Meiling and I never got married," Syaoran said.

I wasn't able to say anything to Syaoran after hearing that and merely stared at him as I tried to analyze what I just heard.

"Nice try, Syaoran," I said.

"What? You don't believe me? I'm telling the truth, Sakura! Swear!" Syaoran insisted.

"Argh! Will you please stop it with these lies? I'm sick and tired of-, Ouch!" I yelled out of the blue when I felt something hit my head.

All of a sudden, I can feel that all eyes were on me. My voice must've been too loud when Syaoran and I were having an argument.

"Sorry," I said, deeply embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed and approached me out of nowhere.

"Huh? I thought you already left, Tomoyo," I mumbled to her.

"Yes, but you see, I got stuck because the bridesmaids kept on bugging me to throw that one," Tomoyo said and pointed her finger on the floor.

When I looked down, I was surprised to find Tomoyo's flower bouquet on the floor. I picked it up and handed it back to Tomoyo.

"That's yours now, Sakura! Congratulations!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Huh? But, you love this bouquet," I said and stretched out my hand carrying the bouquet to Tomoyo.

However, Tomoyo simply turned it down, smiling. Out of the blue, the wedding guests began clapping their hands while I clearly saw Tomoyo's bridesmaids roll their eyes at me. What the heck was that all about?

"Why are they clapping?" I whispered to Tomoyo.

"Because you got the bouquet!" Tomoyo reasoned.

"So? It's just flowers," I said.

All of a sudden, Tomoyo gasped.

"What? Is there a bee near me?" I asked urgently.

Tomoyo wasn't able to speak and merely pointed to my left side. When I glanced at my left side, my jaw dropped, seeing Syaoran kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to propose to her! How sweet," one of Eriol's British friends exclaimed in delight.

"It's not what you think. We're not together, you see," I said hastily as I chuckled nervously due to too much embarrassment.

"What the heck are you doing? Get up!" I hissed at Syaoran.

"I'm never going to get up until you believe that I'm really not married, Sakura," Syaoran said, kneeling down his other knee.

Then, he suddenly lowered down his back and did the traditional Asian bow with his hands landing on the ground.

"He kneels down in such a weird way, doesn't he?" a blonde British bridesmaid said.

"Yeah, but it's cute! And the guy looks incredibly cute!" the other bridesmaid squealed.

"Syaoran, get up! You're making them get the wrong idea!" I hissed.

"I'm never going to stand up until you say that you believe me," Syaoran replied.

"Nice try, Syaoran. Now, come on, get up!" I said.

"I mean it," Syaoran insisted.

I tried to convince the people that they were getting the wrong idea but they didn't believe me at all. Instead, they pitied Syaoran because I haven't said yes when in fact, there's really nothing to agree to.

"Poor thing," I heard majority of the bridesmaids say.

"He's going to get rejected, isn't he?" the blonde bridesmaid said in such a worried tone but her face was smiling.

I wanted to run away but Syaoran and I were now surrounded by a lot of wedding guests. I looked down and Syaoran was still there kneeling on the ground. Lately, Syaoran has become extremely stupid.

"Fine!" I exclaimed to Syaoran.

"Fine about what?" Syaoran asked, raising his head a little.

"Fine, I believe that you're not married. So, will you please stop looking like a big idiot and get on your feet?" I replied.

Finally, Syaoran dusted off his pants and got up. I thought that one of my most embarrassing moments was over when all of a sudden; I felt Syaoran's lips against mine for a second.

"I wasn't proposing to her. I was just trying for us to make up from a big fight," Syaoran said nonchalantly to the rest of the wedding guests as he wrapped his arm around me.

"So, the two of you already made up?" the blonde bridesmaid asked.

"I think so. Right, babe?" Syaoran said coolly before having fun with messing up my hair.

If not for the wedding guests surrounding us, Syaoran has long been crying out in pain from a broken nose. Since I didn't want anymore fuss, I just chose to manage the most convincing fake smile I can.

Soon, the crowd encircling us has decreased rapidly. Tomoyo and Eriol already departed in their limousine but most of the wedding guests are still around because a live band is still playing.

"Get your hands off me," I commanded to Syaoran.

"Stop acting so coldhearted Sakura. It's killing me," Syaoran said.

"Just get your hands off me," I said.

"I already told you. Meiling and I never got married," Syaoran said seriously.

"Whether you and Meiling got married or not is none of my business," I replied and walked away.

After what just happened, I badly wanted to go home. But, my high school friends kept on forcing me to stay longer. Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki were having a good time dancing along some good old hits while Naoko was busy talking to this British guy. The British guy seems so into Naoko since he can't stop staring at her.

"Come on, Sakura! Let's dance!" Chiharu yelled amidst the deafening music of the live band.

I merely shook my head and continued enjoying my glass of lemonade.

"Come on! Stop being so uptight and let's just dance throughout the whole night!" Chiharu yelled and began pulling me up from my seat.

After about three trials of dragging me to the dance floor, I decided to just give in to Chiharu's plea because she now looks really tired and sweaty.

"Fine, I'm going. Let's dance!" I said in a lively voice, making it sound as though I'm really enthusiastic about dancing the night now.

I had to gulp down one glass of champagne so that I'd have the courage in going back to the dance floor after seeing people glance at me every now and then. Unfortunately, they still recognize me as the lady from the bouquet incident.

"Oh! My favorite!" Chiharu exclaimed in delight upon recognizing that the song, "Sway" is now being played.

The remaining wedding guests including all my high school friends and I were enjoying doing some cha-cha when the music suddenly stopped. The event room fell silent and the wedding guests stopped dancing at once.

"Argh! I was just going to dance my favorite part!" Chiharu exclaimed in irritation.

"What's going on? Is there some sort of power shortage?" Rika asked.

"I don't think so. Air conditioner's working and the lights are all on," Yamazaki answered.

Then, all the lights just went out in a blink of an eye. The guests began panicking when a bright spotlight was focused on the stage. Only a few of the lights near the audience were turned on after that, creating a dim mysterious ambiance.

"Is there going to be some sort of special performance from the band?" Chiharu asked eagerly to nobody in particular.

"Mic test… Mic test…" someone said on a microphone.

The wedding guests including me turned our attention to the stage where the band is since it's the only place where there's a microphone placed firmly on a mic stand. Strangely, a guy was standing right in front of the mic stand. The guy standing is definitely not the emcee since this guy looks lean and tall. He seems busy talking to the members of the band. All at once, the guitarist, drummer, and bassist began playing their instruments.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the first and only woman I have loved in my entire life yet I have deeply hurt in the past," Syaoran said on the microphone.

My jaw dropped when my eyes are really verifying that it was indeed Syaoran who's now up on stage, about to sing a song, because no matter how hard I rub my eyes, the face of the man who's now up on stage looks so much like Syaoran.

"How sweet of Syaoran! I wish a guy would also sing a song and dedicate it to me," Chiharu said.

"That's a piece of cake. I can do that too," Yamazaki said, sounding so manly and husky all of a sudden.

"Oh really," Chiharu interjected.

"Of course, I can do that for you, Chiharu, if you like," Yamazaki said and lightly caressed Chiharu's cheek.

"Stop it! It's making me feel all ticklish," Chiharu complained.

"I'll sing my heart out just for you, Chiharu," Yamazaki said.

"Stop it, Yamazaki! You sound so cheesy," Chiharu replied, smiling.

"You're saying I should stop it when the truth is, you really like it," Yamazaki said quite too confidently.

"Let's just listen to Syaoran sing, alright?" Chiharu said, trying to change the topic.

_Still feels like our first night together__  
__Feels like the first kiss__  
__It's getting better baby__  
__No one can better this__  
__Still holding on, you're still the one__  
__First time our eyes met__  
__Same feeling I get__  
__Only feels much stronger__  
__Wanna love you longer__  
__You still turn the fire on_

"Hey, isn't this song originally sung by Bryan Adams?" Chiharu said.

"Yeah! What's the title of this song again? I can't really remember it now since this song was still back in the 90s," Naoko replied.

_So if you're feelin' lonely, don't. __  
__You're the only one I ever want__  
__I only wanna make it good__  
__so if I love you a little more than I should…_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do__  
__Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Syaoran never took his eyes off Sakura as soon as he began singing. Meanwhile, Sakura tried her best to hide herself among her high school friends. However, Chiharu kept pulling her arms to make her stand up straight.

"Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you," the rest of my high school friends began singing along.

I've only heard this song for the first time now yet it feels like there's a strong connection inside me while listening to this song.

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through__  
__Please forgive me, I need you like I do__  
__Please believe me, every word I say is true__  
__Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

"Please forgive me but I can't stop loving you, Sakura," Syaoran said on the mic at the end of the song.

When I heard my name at the end of the song, it felt like my heart just skipped a beat. As soon as the performance ended, the wedding guests began clapping their hands. Syaoran dropped the microphone and jumped down the stage. Then, Syaoran was now pacing on the carpeted floor of the event room. I could hear squeals and giggles of women which were ear piercing and I could hear the loud applause of the crowd. But, why is it that the beat of my heart sounds loudest despite these noises around me as I see that Syaoran's now walking towards me? Oh no, he's getting nearer and closer to me. If he gets too close, he might hear the loud, fast beating of my heart and that is the last thing I'd ever want to let him know.

Sakura wanted to run so bad but her feet seemed rooted firmly to the floor. Just when her feet were able to loosen up, it was too late. Syaoran was now standing only inches apart away from her, still never taking his eyes off her. In an instant, Syaoran grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and began kissing her passionately. Sakura's guard completely melted in Syaoran's arms as she kissed him back. The wedding guests watched them in silence while most of Tomoyo's bridesmaids and female guests were either weeping or rolling their eyes in jealousy.

As soon as their lips parted, Syaoran and Sakura simply gazed into each others' eyes like they were the only two people left in the room.

"You're the only one for me, Sakura. I'm sorry for making you doubt about that," Syaoran murmured.

"All this time, you're the only one who keeps on apologizing when in fact, I should have apologized to you too," I said.

"About what? About pretending that we don't know each other at all when we met again after such a long time?" Syaoran hinted.

"Yes… But, that's not the only thing I should be apologizing for," I replied.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I keep on accusing that you're a big liar ever since we met again when in fact I lied to you about not loving you anymore five years ago. I also hurt you a lot, Syaoran. I'm so sorry for lying to you and I'm so sorry for not being able to say sorry to you for such a long time because of this pride of mine," I confessed.

"It's okay. You only lied and broke up with me in the past because you cared so much about me and my family's future," Syaoran said.

"Huh? How did you know that?" I asked in awe.

"The truth is… I really didn't know that for quite a long time until Meiling's parents found out that Meiling sabotaged our family business. Meiling's parents were so sorry for Meiling's actions that they helped us recover our business' financial position and they also broke the arranged marriage after that. I made Meiling confess everything she has done. As soon as I knew that, I came looking for you, Sakura! But, you weren't living in your apartment anymore and I couldn't reach you by phone," Syaoran explained.

"Actually, I changed my number right after we broke up. I'm sorry for making you have such a hard time looking for me, Syaoran," I said earnestly.

In response, Syaoran simply hugged me tight.

"Those hardships I had in the past no longer matter because you're here with me now. I've missed you so much, Sakura," Syaoran said happily.

"I miss you too, Syaoran," I replied as I took a hold of his coat tighter.

Syaoran and I just hugged each other like that for who knows how long. I wanted to stay like this much longer, just hugging Syaoran but he suddenly untangled his arms from me.

"Let's get out of here," Syaoran said.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your hotel," Syaoran replied coolly.

Upon hearing the word hotel, my patience seemed to have dried out all at once.

"You pervert!" I shouted before hitting his back with my purse.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it! Will you?" Syaoran yelled out in pain.

"You boys are all the same!" I yelled.

"Ouch! You just hit me with the metal part! It seriously hurts, Sakura! Stop it!" Syaoran protested.

"Boys are never going to change unless you teach them the lesson the hard way," I said seriously, still not stopping from hitting his body with my purse while carrying Tomoyo's bouquet on the other.

"I thought we're already cool just now. Seriously, what did I do wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he attempted to avoid my hits.

"We just reconciled now yet you're already thinking of doing it in my hotel?" I yelled furiously.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran burst out in laughter. He was laughing so hard that his eyes got all watery in an instance.

"What's so funny, huh?" I yelled.

"I see… You're not that innocent now, are you?" Syaoran retorted, holding in his laughter.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing… I was just going to walk you home to the place you're currently staying which is most probably a hotel right? I want to make sure you arrive at home, safe, Sakura," Syaoran said sincerely.

"Oh… So, that's what you meant!" I said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, swear! Let's take you home, shall we?" Syaoran said and wrapped my bare shoulders with his coat.

Syaoran, then placed his arm round my shoulder. Syaoran's coat makes me feel really warm yet he must be feeling chilly now with this cold wind and his coat with me.

"Thanks…But, aren't you going to be cold?" I muttered as I can't help but smile with this gesture of chivalry.

"No, not at all… Don't worry about me, Sakura. Just sleep well tonight, okay? We still need to fly back to Japan early tomorrow morning," Syaoran said.

"Huh? Why do I need to go back to Japan right away? My flight home is still scheduled three days from now," I asked.

"For work, Sakura! We need to arrive at work before 7:30 this Monday so you and I are just going to ride in my family's private jet," Syaoran replied.

"But, I already quit there, remember?" I clarified.

"Why didn't you tell me Ms. Kinomoto that you were taking a short vacation all of a sudden? Don't tell me you're slacking off just because your boss loves you so much?" Syaoran said playfully.

I was left speechless as I can't help but laugh softly at Syaoran's playful smirk.

"Will you please go back to work, Ms. Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"I really don't know about that, Syaoran," I said honestly.

"And be my financial secretary again and at the same time, be my girlfriend again?" Syaoran asked in such a low formal voice.

"Yes sir!" was all I could say upon gazing at Syaoran's deep amber eyes matching perfectly with that irresistible smirk.

**Rainvilla: **So, how was it? Feel free to express your feelings about this chapter with your review. Your reviews really help me a lot in motivating myself to continue writing imperfection despite my life's blues.


	21. when there's no such thing as just

**Rainvilla: **There have been quite a few reviews wondering as to why Syaoran's the one doing all the apologizing first while Sakura keeps on avoiding and getting upset at Syaoran. So, I'd like to explain both sides clearly even though I've revealed it in Chapter 20.

How would you feel if a guy who keeps on pursuing you is already married? Wouldn't you, as a woman, be offended? For me, Sakura was right to avoid Syaoran because she doesn't want to ruin a family; well in this case, Meiling and Syaoran's marriage which she thought really happened. Sakura really didn't want to break up with Syaoran but she chose to break up with him in the end because she didn't want to jeopardize Syaoran's family business and their future. When Syaoran and Sakura met again after 5 years, Sakura also chose not to confess to Syaoran about Meiling's plan because she wants their marriage to work. If you really love someone, you'd want that person to be happy even if it mean's they're happy being with somebody else.

With regards to Syaoran's side, Syaoran was really angry at Sakura for breaking his heart when they broke up after their high school graduation. He was angry, heartbroken and at the same time confused as to how Sakura managed to make those feelings he felt seem so real. At that point, he didn't care anything about his life anymore and just decided to go to Hongkong instead so that he'll be able to forget Sakura and just move on with his life. But, when he found out that Meiling just forced Sakura to break up with him by threatening her with the future of their family business, his anger towards Sakura faded. At that point, he was so angry at himself for believing those lies Sakura said and that's when he realized that he still really loves Sakura and would do anything to get her back.

I hope the whole picture of chapter 19 and 20 is all clear now. Well, enjoy reading chapter 21!

_**Chapter 21: When There's No Such Thing as Just Accidents**_

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. That's what Dr. Seuss says and maybe he's right because tonight, as I lay on my bed, dead exhausted from all the last minute preparations of Tomoyo's wedding and from all the dancing, I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't stop replaying inside my head Syaoran's smooth heartfelt voice as he sang and I couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed me tonight.

As soon as that image of our kiss popped once again in my mind, I couldn't help but hide my blushing face under the blanket. When will I ever stop smiling tonight? Maybe, I couldn't stop smiling tonight because I can feel that tonight is the beginning of a new era. Despite all the misunderstandings, heartaches, and obstacles thrown at us, Syaoran and I were able to overcome all of those tonight all because of Syaoran's never-ending perseverance and patience. Thank you, Lord, for having this incredibly loyal person in my life. I couldn't ask for more.

I'm now closing my eyes although my mind is still awake, busy reminiscing all the embarrassing yet sweet memories that happened today.

The next day, Syaoran and I flew back to Japan through his family's private jet. He drove me home and as soon as we stopped in front of my house, Syaoran got out of the car and opened the car's door for me. Then, he took my luggage out of the trunk. Syaoran and I walked in silence towards my house's front door as he carried my luggage.

"See you on Monday, Sakura," Syaoran said when we arrived at the doorstep.

Syaoran was already walking back to his car when these emotions overpowered me that I came running to him now.

"Syaoran!" I called out to him.

"What is it, Sakura? Did you forget something?" Syaoran asked.

I wasn't able to speak at all for a moment.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran said.

"Uhhh… yeah… I forgot to do this!" I exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek as I tiptoed in difficulty because of our height gap.

Even though it was just a quick kiss on the cheek, Syaoran's cheeks and nose have become all reddish now that he had to cover the most part of his face with one hand.

"Thanks… for driving me home, for opening the door for me, and for carrying my bag, Syaoran," I mumbled and ran to our house as quickly as possible.

Syaoran can't help but chuckle as he watched me run with his face still blushing madly.

Then, I shut the door tight. I clenched my blouse as I tried to calm down the fast beating of my heart.

"Uhhh… so embarrassing," I murmured to myself as I covered my entire face with my two hands.

"Sakura! You're home! But, wasn't your flight back home still this coming Tuesday? " Dad said, sounding really surprised.

"I'll explain it to you later dad, okay!" I replied as I continued to hide my flushed face with my hands and just dashed upstairs.

By the time I got inside my bedroom, I was rolling back and forth on my bed like some sort of crazy person. These feelings of happiness I can't explain are overflowing inside me that I just had to release it. I still can't believe that Syaoran and I are finally back together. Seeing him drive me home, open the door for me, and carry my luggage just now made it all seem real that we are indeed back together. From this day forward, Syaoran and I are really back together, aren't we? Aren't we?

It was hard getting by the rest of the day without missing him so much that I decided to do a general house cleaning just to take my mind off him. Monday seemed so far away yet it's just one night away from now.

"Hmmm… What should I wear?" I asked myself as I stared at the assorted blouses, skirts, pants and dresses laid on top of my bed.

I already tried seven different outfits yet all of the outfits I tried matching still don't feel right.

"What's the fashion style of L.F.T. Corporation? Is this the one?" I asked myself as I scanned myself through a mirror wearing a gray pantsuit.

"This pantsuit makes me look old," I commented and took it off right away.

"Dinner's served, Sakura!" dad said from behind the door.

"I'll be right there in a sec," I replied to dad shortly, still occupied with thinking about what to wear.

"Sakura? Are you asleep? The food's getting cold," dad asked when ten minutes have already passed as he slightly opened the door.

"Huh? Oh right! I'm so sorry dad. I totally forgot about dinner," I replied.

"Is there something special you're going to go tomorrow, Sakura? Let me guess, job interview?" dad asked.

"Actually… I don't need to go to another job interview, dad," I said hesitantly.

"Let me guess! It's because you got accepted from your previous job hunting! Am I right?" Dad exclaimed in utter excitement.

"Well yeah, kind of?" I replied.

"Oh! Congratulations, Sakura! That's my daughter! Come on, let's have dinner," Dad said happily.

All throughout dinner, Dad's face looked so happy and excited as he asked me questions about my job that I couldn't help but make up white lies as an answer.

"Once again, congratulations on your new job, Sakura! I'm so happy for you," Dad said.

Those words just made me extremely guilty. I don't know if dad's going to approve about me working in L.F.T. Co., now that he knows that Syaoran's in fact the boss of the accounting department because dad was kind of upset at Syaoran for leaving me in the past. But, hiding this from him will just complicate things in the end, right? Besides, he is my father and he has the right to approve or reject my decisions.

"Dad, I did get a job-," I said.

"Yeah, you did! That's my girl," dad interjected eagerly.

"But the truth is… I got my old job back," I confessed.

"Oh… So… Everything that you just said was a lie?" dad confirmed.

I nodded accordingly.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, dad. I was just really scared that you won't approve about me working there," I said.

Dad just remained silent, his eyes fixed on the surface of the table.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. If you don't want me working back there anymore, I won't," I said.

"No…" Dad said.

"Okay," I replied, feeling a bit sad that I won't be able to grant Syaoran's request after all.

"Don't get used to lying, Sakura," Dad said.

"I won't. I'm really sorry, dad," I replied.

"I'll drive you to work tomorrow, alright. Let's see, we'll leave at six in the morning? You okay with that?" Dad said, smiling.

I was only able to stare at my dad in shock.

"You're really okay about me working back there?" I asked.

"Seeing you look so happy and excited while choosing what clothes to wear tomorrow, how could I not say yes?" Dad retorted.

"Thanks, dad!" I exclaimed in joy.

"But, Sakura… Are you going to be okay seeing Syaoran everyday at work? It's inevitable for the two of you to see each other since he's going to be your boss again," Dad asked.

"Actually… Syaoran and I got back together," I confessed.

At once, dad began coughing badly.

"W-a-t-e-r, please," Dad barely spoke as he kept hitting his chest with his balled fist.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked frantically as I handed him a glass of water and rubbed his back to alleviate himself from choking on his food.

It took a few minutes before Dad was finally relieved from choking.

"I'm okay now," Dad muttered.

"Sorry for surprising you, dad," I said.

"When… When exactly did you and Syaoran get back together?" Dad asked, stuttering, maybe from being too overwhelmed with my news.

"Uhhh… The day of Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding, I think. I hope you're okay with Syaoran and I being back together," I said hopefully.

However, dad didn't speak for awhile.

"Dad…?" I said, now getting worried.

"If you're happy with Syaoran, then, I'm happy for you, Sakura," Dad said, smiling.

At that moment, I didn't know what to say so I just hugged my dad, realizing how lucky I am to have such a supportive dad.

The next morning, I did my usual morning routine but there's one tiny problem that I still don't know how to solve.

"What should I wear tomorrow that looks fashionable yet formal and right for work?" I kept pondering on and on.

All of a sudden, Syaoran's flawless looking office randomly popped in my mind. It seems like Syaoran's allergic with other colors knowing that everything inside his office is within the white and black range of shades. Even his suit is black and white.

"Wait… black and white?" I mumbled to myself as I looked once again at the assorted clothes on my bed.

Then, I decided to toss back all the clothes which were not white, gray, or black back to my closet.

"Aha! Finally! I've got the right thing to wear," I exclaimed in triumph upon settling on wearing a long black pencil skirt, white collared blouse and black coat.

Then, I slipped on a pair of high heeled suede black pumps and added some accessories such as a pair of silver earrings and the wrist watch I had since college.

As promised, dad really drove me in going to work. He wished me luck right before he left for work too. By the time I arrived in the office, it was still seven in the morning so there were still only a few people around. While waiting for the start of the official day at work, I decided to just fix my hair into a neat ponytail and retouch my makeup.

When the clock struck at 7:15 in the morning, everyone else in the office seemed to be in a hurry of fixing themselves, and in cleaning up or arranging their desk. But, when it was already 7:30, everyone else was now calmly going over their work, typing some new documents, and pressing their calculator as they double checked their respective works. It's like the storm has calmed or the hurricane has passed after fifteen minutes.

Out of nowhere, I heard people greeting a good morning to each other. I looked around and it felt like my day was now complete the moment I saw Syaoran this morning. As a matter of fact, I can't help but smile effortlessly as I watched him from afar. He was now walking on the aisle along several lined desks as my fellow coworkers bowed and greeted him a good morning. Syaoran merely nodded his head in response. Syaoran has never looked this manly before that watching him from afar made me feel all dreamy.

"Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran greeted as soon as he reached the office desk right outside his office.

Watching Syaoran walk like that in his suit makes me feel that he's so out of reach.

"Are you asleep now, Sakura? I didn't know that you can sleep with your eyes open," Syaoran whispered.

Out of nowhere, I felt a rush of warm air blowing inside my ears which startled me. I looked up and was stunned for a minute seeing that Syaoran was already standing in front of me now with his usual irresistible smirk.

"Syaoran! I mean, Mr. Li! You're here," I said anxiously.

"You're finally awake, Ms. Kinomoto. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee and make one for me too?" Syaoran suggested.

After making two cups of coffee, I left my coffee on my desk then went straight ahead to Syaoran's office.

"Here's your cup of coffee, sir," I said and placed one cup of coffee on his desk with a coaster to prevent making any rings on the surface of the table.

"Thank you," Syaoran replied courteously before taking a sip.

I was about to leave when Syaoran asked me where's my cup of coffee.

"Didn't you make a cup of coffee for yourself, Sakura? You seem to really lack sleep. Is it because of jetlag?" Syaoran asked.

I couldn't tell Syaoran that I couldn't sleep well last night because I was too excited to go back to work. I couldn't tell him that I was too excited to go to back to work all day yesterday because I wanted to see his face again so much. If I tell him, he's going to think I'm so silly.

"Of course, I made one for myself. It's just right on my desk Ummm… is there anything else you want me to do, Mr. Li?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you to get your coffee in your desk and bring it to my office," Syaoran instructed.

So, I went back to my desk to get my cup of coffee and brought it with me in going back to Syaoran's office.

"Here's another cup of coffee for you, sir. I'm just on my desk if you need me," I said and placed the cup of coffee right beside the first one.

"Wait! I still need you to do something for me now," Syaoran said.

"Okay…? What is it, sir?" I asked.

"Why don't you sit down first?" Syaoran suggested.

So, I sat down on one of the chairs right in front of his desk.

"Okay, what's the task you want me to do, sir?" I asked.

"Why don't you drink some coffee first before I tell you?" Syaoran suggested.

So, I grabbed the cup of coffee which was originally mine and took a sip of it since I didn't want to look impolite.

"So, what is it that you want me to do, sir?" I asked.

"There's no need to tell you anymore," Syaoran replied.

"Huh… Why? Whatever task you want me to do, I'm pretty much sure I'm capable of doing it," I insisted.

"There's no need to tell you any longer since you're already doing it well," Syaoran said, smiling before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh? I don't get it. I'm just sitting here, doing nothing," I said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly," Syaoran said coolly.

"Will you please stop making fun of me, Syaoran? This is not funny," I said seriously.

"Don't get upset. I just did that because I really want us to drink coffee together this morning, Sakura," Syaoran explained.

Although Syaoran's intentions were sweet, I couldn't help but still feel annoyed about how he acted awhile ago. It was like I was being played at. Nevertheless, I decided to just sit down and drink coffee in Syaoran's office.

"Sakura, are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry for not getting to the point awhile ago," Syaoran said when five minutes of dead silence already passed between us.

"No, I'm not mad. I was just kind of annoyed. Seriously, do you really have nothing for me to do today?" I said in such a straightforward manner.

"Well, let's see," Syoaran said and went over to his planner.

"Oh! Here it is! I need you to type these documents and then make ten photocopies each page. Then, I need you to double check the disclosures written in these financial statements," Syaoran said as he segregated the pile of documents and financial reports.

"Okay… Well, thanks for the coffee, Mr. Li," I replied before standing up and getting the documents and financial reports I have to work on.

I was about to open the door when the door suddenly swung open.

"Oh! It's you! Isn't it? Ms. Kinomoto, right?" Mr. Takano exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes… Good morning, Mr. Takano," I answered.

"You really got her back, Syaoran! Congratulations, man!" I faintly heard Mr. Takano say this energetically right before I went outside and shut the door.

"_Huh? What was that all about?_" I thought out of curiosity but somehow neglected it because I was too excited to start working again.

I spent the rest of the morning busy fulfilling what Syaoran asked me to do. When I happened to glance at my watch, I was stunned to see that it was already ten minutes before lunchtime. As soon as I thought about lunch, a spark of idea formed in my mind. Why don't Syaoran and I have lunch together today? At least, Syaoran and I can have some stress-free time together even if it's just one hour.

"Oh! It's already twelve at noon? I didn't notice at all. Will you eat lunch with me, Syaoran?" I said in front of the mirror.

"No, it's too tacky," I commented after I analyzed the impression of the sentences I just said.

I cleared my throat noisily and composed my facial expression before trying some new line again.

"I'm starving. Aren't you starving too, Syaoran? Wait! I know a nice cafeteria near here. It's called-," I rehearsed in front of the mirror.

"What is that cafeteria called?" I heard someone ask out of the blue.

"Huh? It's called Tokyo-," I answered as I looked sideways but was stunned, seeing that Syaoran's face is just inches away from mine now.

"You were so cute awhile ago," Syaoran said, smiling brightly.

"Wait, how long have you been there? Answer me honestly, alright!" I asked nervously.

"Hmmm… Let me see… Just on time to see your 'Oh! It's-already-twelve-at-noon?' cute face," Syaoran answered as he mimicked my hand gestures awhile ago and even made fun of my rehearsed expression.

"Stop it! It's not funny," I interjected.

"What? You were so cute! I'm so glad I didn't miss it," Syaoran said.

"No, it's not. It's so embarrassing," I mumbled and covered my flushed face with my hands.

"There you go again with your cuteness overload," Syaoran said, chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, slightly parting my hands from my face now.

"Nothing, cutie pie… Come on, let's go to that nice cafeteria you were talking about," Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran! Come on, let's eat lunch! My treat! God, I'm starving," Mr. Takano shouted from the hallway as he came walking briskly to approach Syaoran.

"Sorry, man. But, I'm having lunch with my girlfriend," Syaoran said and patted Mr. Takano's arm.

Mr. Takano looked really disappointed when Syaoran refused that I feel like I had to do something to make him feel better.

"Why don't the three of us have lunch together instead? It'll be fun!" I suggested.

"Really? Oh, thank you for letting me join, Ms. Kinomoto," Mr. Takano said happily.

"Just call me Sakura if you want to, Mr. Takano," I said.

"I'll call you Sakura if you call me Kazehaya too," Mr. Takano said.

"Okay, Kazehaya," I replied, smiling.

All of a sudden, Syaoran pinched Mr. Takano's ear and dragged Mr. Takano to his office.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Mr. Takano asked Syaoran.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Syaoran yelled.

"What? I wasn't flirting at all with Sakura! I was just trying to be friendly and nice," Mr. Takano defended.

"Oh, really… You were giving off this charismatic sexy vibe. 'I'll call you Sakura if you call me Kazehaya too.' Ugh, gross," Syaoran said and repeated exactly what Mr. Takano said a minute ago.

"Really? I give off a charismatic sexy vibe?" Mr. Takano exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Don't be so full of yourself, alright! By the way, you're not going to eat lunch with Sakura and me today. Sorry man, maybe next time," Syaoran said before he motioned to approach the door.

But then, Mr. Takano was blocking the door.

"Excuse me," Syaoran mumbled.

Yet, Mr. Takano just cleared his throat and flexed his back muscles.

"Hey… How you doing?" Mr. Takano said in such a deep masculine voice.

This just sent goose bumps running all over Syaoran's body especially because of Mr. Takano's extremely flirtatious stare as he paced nearer to Syaoran.

"Whoa! Back off, man! I'm straight!" Syaoran exclaimed as he paced backwards, kind of scared.

However, Mr. Takano didn't stop coming closer to Syaoran.

"What's wrong? I just want to get closer to you, Syaoran," Mr. Takano murmured.

"Seriously, Kazehaya! Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Syaoran yelled.

However, Mr. Takano just continued walking closer and closer to Syaoran. Syaoran's very athletic and is such a good runner but his legs seemed to have cramps because he couldn't move in his spot at all. In no time, Mr. Takano's face was so close that Syaoran could feel the breath gushing out of Mr. Takano's nose.

"Syaoran, I-," Mr. Takano whispered.

"Kazehaya, please stop. This is wrong, so wrong," Syaoran interjected.

"But, I-," Mr. Takano said.

"Please…" Syaoran interjected.

Mr. Takano merely sighed and looked away for a second.

"You already know that I've got a girlfriend, Kazehaya. I really love her. You know what? Let's just forget about this and pretend that this incident never happened," Syaoran said hastily.

"But I really wanted to tell you that I-," Mr. Takano said.

"Please… don't," Syaoran interjected.

"Why don't you ever let me finish, Syaoran?" Mr. Takano said angrily.

"I'm sorry, man. But, I just think that it's for the best, for the sake of our friendship," Syaoran said and patted Mr. Takano's back.

"I can't take it anymore," Mr. Takano said.

"I'm so sorry but I-," Syaoran said sincerely but was cut short when Mr. Takano suddenly burst in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going to die because of laughing too much! God, help me," Mr. Takano exclaimed as he continued to laugh out loud.

"What? I don't understand," Syaoran asked.

"You really thought I was serious? I completely fooled you, man! That freaked out face of yours is golden, just epic!" Mr. Takano said.

"Wait… So, you're not… you know?" Syaoran asked just to be sure.

"What's up with the 'you know' thing? What's wrong with saying gay outright, Syaoran?" Mr. Takano threw back a question instead.

"None! There's nothing wrong with saying gay at all," Syaoran answered hastily.

"Good," Mr. Takano said seriously.

"So… you're gay?" Syaoran asked as politely as possible.

Mr. Takano didn't answer right away and just stared at Syaoran's partly anxious, partly freaked out face.

"You can just text the answer to me if you like," Syaoran suggested.

"I got you again! You should've seen your face!" Mr. Takano exclaimed, laughing out loud once more.

"Answer my question first, Kazehaya. Are you or are you not…?" Syaoran asked, determined.

"Of course not! I was kidding the whole time, man! I was really shocked that you got completely fooled by that," Mr. Takano answered right away.

Upon hearing this comforting answer, Syaoran heavily sighed and can't help but laugh softly as he imagined what his face was like minutes ago.

"Well, you got me… Don't ever do that again, Kazehaya! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Syaoran said.

"That's what you get for excluding me from lunch. Come on, let's eat, Syaoran! I'm starving," Mr. Takano said before leaving Syaoran's office.

Mr. Takano and Syaoran seemed to be discussing some serious matters about work seeing that it took them so long to get out of Syaoran's office. We only had about forty minutes for lunch by the time they got out so Syaoran, Kazehaya, and I just decided to eat in the company's cafeteria.

"What took you so long awhile ago, Syaoran? Did something urgent come up at work?" I asked.

However, Syaoran just remained silent for several minutes while Kazehaya seemed to be trying hard not to burst in laughter any second now.

"There's nothing urgent at all, Sakura. Kazehaya and I were just discussing some regular work stuff," Syaoran answered.

"Are you sure? I could lend you some help if you want to," I said.

"It's nothing, Sakura… I'm fine," Syaoran replied hastily.

However, Syaoran's face looked paler than the usual and he was sweating.

"Are you not feeling well, Syaoran? You're sweating," I asked.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Takano burst in laughter.

"What's so funny, Mr. Takano… I mean, Kazehaya?" I asked as I couldn't help but laugh a little because his laughter sounds really contagious.

"Why don't you ask Syaoran?" Kazehaya replied.

So, I looked at Syaoran, waiting for his answer.

"I'm done eating. I'm going back to the office now. Still got a lot of stuff unfinished," Syaoran mumbled before getting up and really walking away.

"What's up with Syaoran? Is everything really okay?" I asked Kazehaya.

But, Kazehaya merely raised his shoulders and shook his head.

After getting my stomach filled, I immediately got back to work. Thank goodness, I was able to finish what Syaoran asked me to do before five in the afternoon. So, I knocked Syaoran's office door before getting inside.

"Here. All done," I said before carefully laying out the pile of printouts already organized and the financial statements he asked me to check.

"Thank you… Uhhh… Sakura, are you going home now?" Syaoran replied.

"Yes… See you tomorrow, Syaoran. Ah! I mean, Mr. Li," I said and bowed.

"Just call me Syaoran whenever we're out of work," Syaoran suggested.

"Okay. Well, I'll be taking my leave now," I said timidly.

Until now, I still can't quite adjust myself into calling Syaoran by his first name at work and I feel kind of awkward whenever I call him Syaoran and not Sir or Mr. Li.

"Let me take you home," Syaoran said.

"Huh? No, it's okay, Syaoran. I don't want to take much of your time when you still have so much work to do," I replied hastily.

"There are a lot of bad guys wandering out there in the streets. So, please, just let me take you home or my mind won't be at peace," Syaoran insisted.

In the end, I couldn't refuse Syaoran's pleas so I just let him drive me home. We were already walking in the parking lot to get to Syaoran's car.

"Again, thanks for taking me home. I really-," I said but was shortly interrupted when Syaoran's phone rang.

"Hmmm…?" Syaoran said, completely ignoring his phone.

"Your phone is ringing," I informed.

"It's okay. It can wait," Syaoran said.

"What if it's from work? Just answer it, please," I said, really worried.

"Alright," Syaoran said and reached out for his phone inside his jacket.

"Hello? Mr. Li speaking," Syaoran said over the phone.

After about two minutes, Syaoran hanged up the phone and sighed heavily.

"Something came up at work. The higher ups say I need to come back now," Syaoran reasoned.

"Oh, okay. Well, God bless at work. See you tomorrow, Mr. Li… Uhhh… I mean, Syaoran," I said as I paced backwards away from Syaoran.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I really want to take you home but the office needs me. Ummm… Why don't I walk you to the LRT station?" Syaoran said apologetically.

"No need, really… I'm going to get home safe, Syaoran. Now, why don't you go back now in the office? Everyone's rooting for you back there," I said and continued walking to the nearest LRT station by myself.

"I promise to you, Sakura…This won't happen again and I'll really drive you home the next time around," I heard Syaoran shout right before I heard his footsteps hurry back to the building.

Although Syaoran has promised that this incident won't ever happen again, me walking by myself in going to the LRT station and riding it has sort of become my afternoon routine these days. As the head of the accounting department, it's inevitable for Syaoran to be very occupied about work even if time for work's already up. Syaoran, Kazehaya, and I used to have lunch together on my first day back at work but now, it's only Kazehaya and me sitting on a table for two every lunch. From that day on, Syaoran has been staying behind the office beyond 5pm. I wanted to stay behind too but Syaoran keeps on insisting that I should go home early since I'm already done with my work.

"If there's something I can do, I want to help you with your work, Mr. Li," I said.

"I'm good… but thanks… The sky's getting dark now, Ms. Kinomoto. Go home," Syaoran replied.

"I'm staying," I interjected.

"Sakura… We've been through this everyday. I don't want you going home so late," Syaoran said, his voice raising a little.

"Whatever you say, I'm still staying," I insisted.

"Sakura, please don't be so stubborn. You're already done with your work so, naturally, you can of course go home now," Syaoran said whilst busy scanning some documents.

"I'm not staying as your financial secretary, Mr. Li… But, as your girlfriend who is worried sick of you for weeks now," I confessed.

Syaoran looked up from his pile of documents and gazed at me, speechless. Before I knew it, my eyes have become all teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry so much, Sakura," Syaoran whispered as he rushed over and embraced me in his arms.

I couldn't help but cry harder as I felt Syaoran hugging me tighter now because I just miss the Syaoran who crashed my best friend's wedding and serenaded me a love song back then. I miss the Syaoran who isn't my boss who instructs me what to do and gives me a pile of work but the Syaoran who is my boyfriend. I miss the best boyfriend in the whole world to me for weeks now.

"Please don't cry anymore, Sakura. I'm so sorry for being such a strict manipulative boss and for being such a terrible boyfriend these days," Syaoran said sincerely.

"You are one strict, manipulative boss, sir. But, I don't care. I just want my boyfriend back," I said as I held onto him tighter.

Syaoran and I were just hugging each other in silence when Syaoran suddenly pushed me away as soon as we both heard a knock on the door out of the blue. Syaoran's push was quite strong that I lost balance and toppled on the floor.

"Mr. Li, here are the records you have requested. I've-, Oh my goodness! Ms. Kinomoto, are you alright?" Mrs. Ubasawa said anxiously as soon as her eyes happened to notice me now on the floor.

Syaoran was left speechless as he saw me now squatting on the floor.

"I'm okay," I said hastily as I stood on my feet in a rush and dusted off my skirt.

"What happened? Are you hurt somewhere, Ms. Kinomoto?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked.

"Nothing! I just got off balance because of these heels," I reasoned quickly, smiling.

Indeed, I wasn't really hurt anywhere in my body but my heart feels like it's being slowly crushed into bits if I don't get out of this room any minute now.

"If you'll excuse me," I muttered before leaving the room in a hurry.

Just like any other ordinary day after work, I am now on my way to the LRT station by myself. The only thing that changed was that I was kind of having a hard time reaching the LRT station because my ankle seems to have been slightly twisted. Thank goodness, I am now seated comfortably on one of the LRT benches. I tried to move my right ankle but it hurts.

"Nice… Now, I've got a sprain," I said sarcastically to myself.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing like a lunatic woman in the middle of this LRT with strangers staring at me accusingly.

"What are you looking at? Have you never seen a woman cry before?" I asked fearlessly.

At once, the strangers staring at me looked away.

I still can't believe that Syaoran just pushed me away like that. For weeks now, I have been feeling that Syaoran's just getting farther and farther away from me but every time I felt this, I always tell myself that Syaoran would never make himself distant from me. I was just getting paranoid, right? But, tonight, maybe I wasn't paranoid after all.

As soon as I stepped foot inside our front yard, I checked my appearance in the little mirror with I have inside my compact powder and was horrified to see that my black mascara has smudged all the way down my cheeks. I look like I just got out of a Halloween party. So, I hastily wiped away the smudged mascara with my handkerchief and powdered my face for a couple of minutes before going inside the house. I tiptoed my way in going upstairs but ultimately failed my plan of going straight to bed when I heard dad calling me now.

"Sakura, I cooked your favorite meal. Seafood noodles! Come on, let's eat!" Dad said eagerly.

So, I walked to the dining room with my right foot stepping forward all the time while I just let my other sprained foot slide simultaneously. Dad's so happy today because he has finally completed his research and has just been given the opportunity to hold a lecture about his latest research in the university next week. I listened to his stories about his scientific experiments and travel adventures that happened during his geological research while eating dinner.

"Sakura, are you alright? You have been so quiet all this time," Dad asked.

"Of course, I'm alright. I was just quiet because I got so hooked up with your stories! Your adventures sounded really cool, dad," I replied hastily.

However, dad seemed unconvinced and looked at me with such concerned eyes.

"Did something happen at work today?" Dad asked.

"Nothing… Thanks for the food, dad. I'm going to bed now," I said and stood on my seat.

I was about to reach the staircase when I heard dad gasp. Darn it! He must've noticed that I have been limping my way in heading up to the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura! You're injured. Don't move. Just stay right there," Dad exclaimed.

"Dad, it's nothing. It's just a sprain," I said and attempted to continue walking the stairs but stopped when I felt considerable worsening pain on my left foot.

Unexpectedly, I felt myself becoming light. I turned around and was shocked to see that dad was already carrying me in his arms in just one swift motion.

"You should've just told me right away that you're injured, Sakura. Why on earth did you let me ramble about my research all dinner?" dad said frustratingly.

"But, your research was really interesting, dad, that I completely forgot about my sprain throughout dinner," I reasoned.

"When did you become good at bluffing, Sakura? You almost had me," dad said jokingly.

"I wasn't bluffing, dad. Your research is really fascinating," I insisted.

"Okay, fine. What was my research all about?" dad asked.

I wanted to answer dad right away but my memory of what dad was talking about just this dinner was unexpectedly very fragmented. It's like I never heard about dad's research because I can't seem to remember a thing about it.

"It was about… rocks?" I said hesitantly.

Dad merely laughed after he heard my answer before he put me down on my bed and went downstairs.

"Was my answer too far?" I yelled.

By the time dad came back, he was already bringing with him an icepack and the first aid medicine we have.

"It's more than just about rocks, Sakura," dad said, chuckling.

"But really, I wasn't lying, dad. I was really listening to you intently all throughout dinner," I said sincerely.

"I know you were listening, Sakura. But your mind and heart may be truly occupied by something else. If you feel like talking about it, never hesitate to go to me, Sakura," dad replied.

"Thanks, dad," I murmured.

After that, Dad and I just remained silent as he applied first aid on my sprained ankle and covered me with a wide blanket in going to bed.

"Good night, my dear," dad said and lightly kissed my forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely energized. I was yawning and stretching my arms as I got up when I felt considerable pain by the time I got out of bed. Despite having a bit difficulty in dressing up, this didn't stop me from getting ready to work. I limped my way downstairs and headed to the dining room for breakfast just like any other working day.

"Good morning, dad!" I greeted him happily.

Dad was still busy washing some dishes in the kitchen as the sweet aroma of pancakes and omelets tempted me to eat first.

"These pancakes smell delicious. Come on, dad, let's eat!" I said eagerly.

"Sorry Sakura but I already ate because I thought you were going to be up late this morning," Dad explained while still busy washing the dishes.

"It's okay. Well, I'm digging in now. Itadakimasu!" I said before slicing some pancakes and omelets.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura," dad said before turning off the faucet.

"You don't have to apologize, dad. It's okay, really," I replied and continued filling myself with my all time favorite pancakes.

"Do you want some fresh orange juice?" dad asked.

"Sure," I answered.

Dad was just approaching me as he carried a glass of orange juice when his expression suddenly turned wide eyed and his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Why are you wearing that?" dad asked in such a stern voice.

"Is there something wrong with it? The blouse doesn't match with my blazer, does it?" I asked, thinking that I should've worn the black blazer instead.

"No… of course, nothing's wrong with that blazer, Sakura. What I wanted to ask is that why are you still planning in going to work today when in fact you're still suffering from a sprained ankle?" dad asked anxiously.

"But, I've got to go to work, dad. The monthly deadline's already near and I still have lots of work left unfinished. I can't afford to be absent," I reasoned.

"Your health always comes first, Sakura. Remember that. So, after you're done eating breakfast, we're heading straight to the doctor," dad said.

"But, dad! I really got to-," I interjected.

"No more buts, Sakura! Just finish eating your breakfast," dad said strictly before he left the dining room.

I was left with no choice but to ride in the car with dad in going to the clinic.

"Your daughter's sprain is not that severe. But, it's very good of you to come here and have it properly checked. The sprain's going to heal completely after five days but it will already be less painful within two days of rest. Well, here's your prescription for the medicine," Dr. Onodera elaborated and handed out a piece of paper to my dad.

"Thanks, doc," dad said earnestly before we headed out and paid the bill to the doctor's receptionist.

As soon as we were traveling to the clinic, I was already busy devising some kind of escape plan but how am I supposed to execute it effectively with this sprained ankle? So, by the time we got out of the clinic, I thought of doing my last resort plan which is to beg for my dad in giving me permission to use his car in going to work.

"Please, dad. I really need to go to work. I'm running out of time. If I don't get back there, who knows how much work has already piled up and Syaoran needs my help in getting the work done faster. He already has so much work dumped on him yet I'm just going to be stuck in the house, doing nothing?" I explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's a firm NO, Sakura? Just get in the car so that we can now go home and you can rest," Dad commanded.

"I'm not getting inside the car if you're not going to drive me to work," I insisted.

"Sakura! Get in, now!" dad shouted.

He was already sitting in the driver's seat so my request of letting me use his car to get to work was pretty much useless.

"No way am I going in there if you're just going to send me home," I said.

I just heard Dad exhale deeply before being completely silent for a moment.

"I'm so sorry for being so stubborn now, dad. But, I really got to go to work today," I said after I couldn't handle anymore this deafening silence.

"I know that you love your work, Sakura and I know that you want to be a responsible employee. But, you also have to consider yourself first, Sakura. Don't be too hard on yourself," dad said, now in calmer tone than he was awhile ago.

"It's not like I'm going to be walking around all day, dad. I work while sitting on my desk, busy typing those documents and double checking them-," I explained.

"You already heard the doctor, right. You need at least two days of rest, Sakura for your injury to heal faster-," dad interjected.

"But, you see, technically, my lower body especially my ankle is not going to get tired because I just sit on my freaking chair right in front of my freaking desk all day-," I interjected right back at him.

"Don't you use freaking on me, Sakura-," dad said, now looking a bit upset.

"I'm so sorry, dad. What I was just trying to say is that-," I said.

"We're going home, Sakura! That's it! End of discussion," Dad interjected.

"But, dad! You don't understand," I protested.

Unexpectedly, my dad swept me away and is now carrying me effortlessly in his arms. I was trying to get down but it was useless because I am now in the passenger's seat of my dad's car with the doors automatically locked.

"We're going home, Sakura," Dad mumbled and started off the engine.

Dad glanced at me through the rearview mirror and I merely stared at him, deeply upset.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But… this is for the best. Besides, would you really want to go to work and let Syaoran see you in such condition? He's just going to be completely worried about you thus distracting him from fulfilling his work," dad reasoned.

All of a sudden, tears jus began forming in the corners of my eyes due to all this built up frustration.

"Sakura, please don't cry. I'm so sorry for raising my voice awhile ago and I'm really sorry for making you absent today. But, I just said and did all those things because I'm really concerned about your health, Sakura," dad explained.

"No, you were right, dad. I should go home and rest," I muttered.

Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if Syaoran would really be worried about my sprained ankle if I were to show up at work today. But, a big part of me says that Syaoran wouldn't even notice.

"Okay, great! We're just ten minutes away from our house, Sakura. Just rest there in the passenger's seat for the meantime," dad said.

I decided to follow the doctor's advice thus making myself absent from work for two days already. After two days of complete rest and medication, my ankle doesn't hurt that much anymore and I can walk gracefully with my two feet for a couple of minutes.

"Dad, can I go to work today? My condition's better now. Look! I can even walk properly now," I asked during breakfast as I proudly demonstrated the way I can walk now.

Dad merely stared at me seriously, his eyes focused on my sprained ankle. I skipped once all of a sudden to really prove to him that I'm better now although skipping made me feel a little bit of pain.

"Only if you let me drive you to work," dad said out of the blue.

"Oh! Thanks, dad. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed in happiness as I rushed over to hug him.

It only took about thirty minutes for me to arrive in front of the L.F.T. building. As soon as I entered the ground floor of the building, I headed for the elevator. But, when I reached there, I was taken aback to see a crowd of employees waiting right outside the elevator. I glanced at my wrist watch for a second. It was already 7:25 in the morning. So, that means I have approximately five minutes left to arrive on my desk right on time. If it weren't for these employees blocking my way in the elevator, I would've already arrived in the office with a couple of minutes to spare. But, time was running out fast and I tried getting inside the elevator but these other people kept pushing me away. I swear I would've walked those five long flights of stairs right now if it weren't for my sprained ankle. I waited desperately right outside the elevator amongst the crowd with only two minutes left. But, to my dismay, I still wasn't able to get inside the elevator when it's already in fact 7:35 as of this moment.

It was only by 7:45 in the morning that the crowd has lessened into about the last seven people to get in the elevator last which unfortunately includes me.

Sighing heavily, I pushed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator door to slide open at the fifth floor. I tiptoed my way in going to my desk because the office was awfully silent to the point that the tiny sounds produced by clicking the mouse, typing the keyboard, and pressing the digits on a calculator are literally the only noises to be heard around here. No one in this room feels like having an occasional chat or at least having a discussion about work. What on earth has happened in here?

I was so caught up in the office's eeriness caused by the deafening silence when all of a sudden; the phone on my desk rang. I know that I must answer the phone but my gut was telling me otherwise as soon as I remembered the movie, "The Ring."

"The Ring is not real," I kept mumbling to myself repeatedly in order to calm down.

I know it's silly to be afraid about a stranger calling you just to tell you that you're going to die after seven days when in fact, it's broad daylight right now. But still, how I wish the caller would just give up so that the phone would stop ringing.

"Okay, Sakura. Just calm down, okay? The Ring is just a movie, a product of sadistic imagination. It's not real so just pick up the damn phone," I thought.

At last, I was able to gather enough courage to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Good morning… Mr. Li's office. Ms. Kinomoto, speaking. How may I help you?" I greeted but stuttered awfully.

I waited for a few seconds but nobody responded.

"May I know who's in the other line?" I asked hesitantly, my hands slightly shaking.

However, no one answered me. Due to too much anxiety, I can't help but gulp down some saliva down my throat and sweat excessively.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

Now, I feel like regretting about choosing to pick up and answer the phone.

"Hello…?" I asked once more and this is going to be the last time because if nobody answers me this time around, I'm really to hang up the phone.

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" somebody replied to me on the phone.

As soon as I heard that voice, I sighed in relief upon recognizing that the person calling was just Syaoran.

"On, Thank God! It was just you! Why didn't you say something right away when I picked up the phone? That really scared the hell out of me," I exclaimed.

"Just please get inside my office right now," Syaoran merely answered.

So, I went immediately inside Syaoran's office because I wanted to get his instructions about the work I need to catch up on as a result of my unplanned absence. However, I was surprised because by the time I met Syaoran, he didn't say anything for awhile and just looked at me. He must be so upset about my two day absence from work until now.

"I know that we have a deadline coming up, yet I was absent for two days. I'm really sorry, sir. But, I'll finish all the work I have left behind as soon as possible and of course, before the deadline, sir," I said when I finally decided to break the awkward silence.

I already apologized to Syaoran but he still didn't say anything at all. He must be really mad. Gosh! Why did I have to be absent around this time of the month of all days?

"So, where do I start, sir?" I asked hesitantly.

However, Syaoran still didn't speak of any instructions about what reports or documents I need to work on or double check.

"Again, I really am sorry for being absent, sir," I said sincerely.

"You were absent for two days, Sakura," Syaoran muttered.

"Well, yes… And I'm deeply sorry for that," I answered.

"Stop apologizing, Sakura. Because… I should be the one saying sorry," Syaoran said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked, really not knowing why he's suddenly being apologetic to me.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you so recklessly that one time. I'm so sorry, Sakura. You were absent for two days because of that sprain on your ankle," Syaoran said.

"Wait… how did you know that my ankle got sprained?" I asked in astonishment.

"Your father called the office and informed me that you were going to be absent for a couple of days because of a sprain," Syaoran answered.

Then, Syaoran stood up on his seat and approached me.

"I really didn't expect that push was actually going to cause a sprain. I'm really sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said as his hands held onto my shoulders.

"Does your ankle still hurt, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, and then bent down to examine my ankle.

I thought that I was going to feel better, now that Syaoran's being all caring about my injury but something inside me feels unusually upsetting.

"I'm fine," I replied and turned away so that he couldn't check my sprained ankle anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura? Because, if you're feeling any kind of pain when you walk around, then don't hesitate to tell me that you need to take some time off work," Syaoran asked.

At that moment, I'm confused as to why I don't feel perfectly okay even though my ankle's almost healed now and it doesn't hurt at all when I walk. Nevertheless, I just nodded as a response.

"Okay, good. So, let's now get started today, shall we?" Syaoran said nonchalantly and paced back to his desk.

Then, he handed me a pile of files and papers to work on and gave me instructions just like how he always does every morning. While working, I don't know why but I can barely concentrate the whole time.

"Where are you now in your work, Sakura? Are you done?" Syaoran asked sometime at four in the afternoon.

"Huh? Me? Uhhh… I'm," I badly stuttered upon seeing that I only got less than one half of my work done.

"Do you need any assistance?" Syaoran suggested kindly.

"Huh! No! I'm fine, sir! There's no need at all, sir," I said hastily and began cramming my way to finishing all this pile of work left undone.

"I'm so screwed! Faster, Sakura! Faster!" I mumbled to myself as I continued typing faster and faster.

After two hours of nonstop typing and calculating, thank goodness I was able to finish everything by five o' clock late this afternoon. As soon as I was able to print everything and have them filed accordingly, I immediately went to Syaoran's office and submitted it to him.

"Thank you for your hard work, Ms. Kinomoto," Syaoran said rather formally after clearing his throat noisily.

I can't help but laugh seeing Syaoran's awkward yet serious face when he said those words.

"What?" Syaoran asked, bewildered.

"Nothing," I mumbled, barely able to speak whilst I tried to stop laughing.

"Seriously, what's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing, really… It's just because you looked so awkward when you just said that," I replied.

"What? Me? Awkward?" Syaoran asked.

I merely nodded, smiling.

"Hey, I was really being sincere," Syaoran defended but ended up chuckling.

His soft laughter sounded so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh too. We ended up teasing each other about how incredibly awkward we sounded whenever we call each other "Sir Li" and "Miss Kinomoto."

"Do you think we'll ever get used to calling each other formally?" I asked.

"I guess getting used to it will probably take us a while…. Oh! It's already almost five thirty. You should go home now, Sakura, if you want to catch up the next LRT ride. I really want to give you a ride home but I still need to finish these," Syaoran said after glancing at the wall clock.

"I can stay if you need some help," I said.

I really wanted to stay but Syaoran insisted that I should go home to the point that he ushered me in going all the way down to the ground floor.

"Be careful on your way home, Sakura," Syaoran said, waving his hand before he turned around and went on his way.

I watched his back in silence as he walked his way back to the office building. The image of Syaoran's back seemed farther and farther away from me until his back was no longer in sight.

"I guess it's time to go home… now?" I mumbled upon turning around to walk all by myself in going to the LRT station as always.

I sat on one of the vacant benches while waiting for the next trip. With nothing to do, my mind randomly reminisced those times when I met Syaoran for the first time. He was sleeping back then that I was able to look at his face up-close. His sleeping face looked so angelic but as soon as he woke up, he was nothing but a bad boy who didn't even hesitate to grab me and make me his human pillow. I couldn't help but chuckle while imagining how incredibly flushed and stupid I looked back then when he was using me as his human pillow. My mind continued to wander and remember all those funny memories Syaoran and I had together before we officially admitted our feelings for each other. I was having so much fun remembering all those silly childish moments until the image of Syaoran's back becoming farther and farther as he walked away from me today popped up in my mind.

"Attention to all passengers going to Tomoeda-," a female voice echoed throughout the LRT station.

Passengers who just rode the train were crowding the door to get outside while passengers who are still going to ride the train were also busy trying to get their way inside. I decided to just wait until this usual fiasco stops to avoid getting myself hurt from all the bumping and pushing that's been going on over there. As I watched some passengers fight with all their strength just to get a seat in the LRT, the memory of Syaoran crashing Tomoyo's wedding because he thought that it was my wedding suddenly flashed in my mind. Even though Syaoran knew that he might get embarrassed if I reject him after stopping that wedding he thought was mine, he still went inside the chapel and confessed his love for me fearlessly. Instead of giving him a decent reply, I merely got angry at him, ignored him and even pushed him away from my life. Despite all the bad things I've done from lying to him and breaking up with him on the day of our high school graduation to making him feel humiliated at that wedding, Syaoran never gave up on me. If it weren't for Syaoran, I would still be crying softly at night until I fall asleep. If it weren't for Syaoran, we would've never found each other again after all these years.

"Miss! Are you riding or not?" a male attendant asked.

"Huh?" was all I could say because my mind wasn't really able to process what he just said.

"ARE YOU RIDING THE LRT OR NOT?" the male attendant asked slowly, his voice almost shouting.

I bowed to apologize before getting inside the LRT. I glanced at my wrist watch. It was already 6:00 in the evening. Syaoran must be really exhausted from working all day by now and perhaps, hungry. But no matter how exhausted and hungry he is, Syaoran probably won't rest and won't even bother to eat dinner on time because his mind is too occupied with nothing but work as of the moment because we've only got five days left before the monthly deadline.

"I need to go back," I mumbled urgently and panicked upon seeing that the slide doors are fast closing shut.

Without thinking, I held both sides of the sliding door and forced my way out of the train. Thank goodness, the door wasn't that closed yet and I am slim enough to have squeezed my way out there. That was one heck of an adrenaline rush.

"Miss! Are you crazy? You could've been crushed to death back there!" the male attendant shouted angrily.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'm so sorry but I have to go," I said in a hurry.

I wanted to run as fast as I could in heading back to the office because I couldn't wait to see Syaoran's face again but I couldn't because my ankle's not completely healed yet. Besides, I wanted to buy him a delicious cup of coffee to energize him and some takeout dinner to fill his stomach for the night. After buying a cup of mildly roasted black coffee for Syaoran and a cup of Espresso Java Chip Frappuccino for me at the nearest Starbucks branch, I immediately went to the Chinese restaurant that I originally wanted to invite Syaoran for lunch on the day I became his secretary and girlfriend again.

"Finally, Syaoran's going to be able to taste this super delicious food that I've always wanted him to try. He'll probably want to eat my share after tasting this incredibly delicious dish," I said happily before getting inside the accounting department office.

There were still a few employees who decided to work overtime when I got back. I placed the takeout food and drinks on my desk first and checked whether there were any spills accumulated inside the plastic bags.

"Thank God I didn't spill anything on my way here," I mumbled in relief.

I used my right hand in knocking the door of Syaoran's office while my left hand was holding the takeout dinner I just bought which I hid right behind my back.

"Come in," Syaoran answered in such a monotone.

"I came back," I said, smiling.

"Sakura… you're here," Syaoran said.

"Yes… I'm right here," I said humorously and comically pointed at the spot I am now standing with my right hand.

"I see that you have realized by yourself that you really needed to come back," Syaoran said and locked his eyes with mine.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for realizing this only now," I replied.

"You almost had me embarrassed to the higher ups, Ms. Kinomoto! I usually don't double-check your work because I have so much trust in you. But, when I've read your work just now, it's full of mistakes! What is up with the simultaneous typos on this page? And, there are so many inaccurate figures! I didn't expect that your performance would be this poor, Ms. Kinomoto," Syaoran criticized irately as he sat down.

As Syaoran's words ringed in my ears, my body suddenly felt weak. My legs were slightly shaking and my hands and arms seemed to have no strength. Without realizing it, I lost my grip onto the plastic bag I was holding.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I usually don't commit mistakes like this. I'll fix it right away," I said hurriedly and snatched away from Syaoran the printouts I have submitted to him today.

Then, I searched in Syaoran's desk and shelves to gather all the other files I have worked on so far for this month's deadline.

"Oh my God! I'm such a terrible… terrible boss and boyfriend. I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, Sakura. I'm so sorry. I just got carried away from all this stress at work that's why I yelled at you. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I-," Syaoran said but was left speechless when he noticed some spilled coffee and plastic bag lying on the floor.

"I'll give you a hardcopy of my corrected work tomorrow morning. If you'll excuse me, I have to go," I muttered before taking a bow and leaving his office

I was about to turn the doorknob when Syaoran grasped my hand tight.

"Sakura… Don't leave. Please…? Let's eat dinner together tonight," Syaoran muttered as he grasped my hand tighter.

"It's already late. I need to finish all this work at home. So, will you please let go of my hand now? I really have to go home," I reasoned.

"Why don't you just finish your work here at the office, Sakura? You'll have a hard time carrying all those papers. I know you're still upset because of me, Sakura. But, will you please eat the food you bought with me and will you please let me give you a ride home tonight? I'm begging you," Syaoran said.

Nothing but silence filled between us while I tried my best not to give in to Syaoran's pleas.

"I miss you, Sakura. I miss you so much. Please stay. Stay with me," Syaoran whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Will you please let go of my hand now, Mr. Li? Someone might get inside any moment and see us," I asked sternly.

But, instead of letting go of my hand, I felt my body being pulled all of a sudden until Syaoran was now hugging me tight.

"Will you please stop being unprofessional at work, Mr. Li? Let go of me!" I exclaimed in fury.

"I don't care if someone else sees us. I don't care what people think. The only thing I care about the most… is you, Sakura," Syaoran said, still not letting go of me.

"Will you please stop whispering sweet nothings to me, Syaoran? And, will you please stop being inconsistent?" I said and pushed Syaoran away from me with all the strength I could muster.

"Huh? What do you mean about me being inconsistent, Sakura? I have always loved you from the very beginning and I have never given up on fighting for you… for us!" Syaoran defended.

"Right now, you're saying that you want me to stay? But in the past, you always asked me to go home right away as soon as working hours are over. Huh… Now, I finally understand why you don't want me to linger around in the afternoon and always insist that I should go home right away-," I said.

"It was for your own convenience and safety, Sakura," Syaoran interjected.

"No, not entirely… You were afraid that others might see us leave together after work because that would just make a bad impression to you. You were afraid that you'll be embarrassed because you, a boss, the head of the accounting department, and perhaps the successor of the L.F.T. Company is only dating his secretary. We don't want them getting the wrong idea, don't we?" I said in such a stern voice but barely managed to hold these tears from falling freely down now.

"You've got it all wrong, Sakura! How many times do I have to remind you that I really do love you, Sakura? You're the only woman I have ever loved my entire life," Syaoran said and grasped my hand once more.

"Then, why did you push me away from you that one time right here in this office?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sakura. That accident would never happen again," Syaoran answered.

"You're not answering my question, Syaoran. Oh wait, there's no need for you to answer my question," I said.

"Let me make it up to you, Sakura," Syaoran interjected.

"There's no need for you to answer my question because I already know the answer," I mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? It was just an accident. You're getting me all confused," Syaoran said.

"Why did you push me away? Answer is… because Mrs. Ubasawa got inside. Why did you push me when Mrs. Ubasawa got inside? Answer is… you didn't want her to see us hugging like that," I mumbled and looked right back at Syaoran before I turned around and walked out of Syaoran's office.

I ran as fast as I could even though I could feel the pain building up in my left ankle. I kept looking down at the floor to prevent others from seeing my tear stricken face. I was making my way to the exit door of the L.F.T. building when I felt something hard bump against me. The next thing I knew, I was already sitting flat on the floor while all the papers I've brought just went flying up in the air.

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard someone say anxiously.

As soon as the dizziness slightly faded, I looked around and saw a rather familiar face looking at me.

" Oh! It's you! Ms. Kinomoto! I mean… Sakura!" Mr. Takano exclaimed in worry.

"Mr. Takano…?" I asked just to be sure because my eyesight was still slightly blurred.

"Yes, it's me, Sakura. Uhhh… are you alright? You were really hit hard against me. I'm so sorry," Mr. Takano replied.

"I'm fine. You must've been hurt too. I'm so sorry for not looking in my way, Mr. Takano," I apologized.

"Don't worry about me and just call me Kazehaya, okay? Oh! Your eyes look so puffy, Sakura and your nose is reddish too. By any chance, were you crying just now?" Mr. Takano asked spontaneously.

"Huh? Me, crying? Of course, not! It's because of the weather. I think I just caught a cold today," I denied and went on to picking up the papers scattered all over the floor.

"Let me help you," Mr. Takano said, bent down and began picking up some papers himself.

"It's okay, Mr. Takano. I can handle this. You must still have some work to finish," I interjected.

"Me? I've finished my work for today. Actually, I was just on my way to pick up my bag in the office," Mr. Takano explained.

"Ahhh… Well… thanks for helping me out," I said sincerely and continued gathering some more papers.

Finally, there was only one paper left on the floor. I crawled on my knees to get it and by the time I looked up, Mr. Takano's face was already only inches from mine. He must've also wanted to pick up the paper himself.

Nobody spoke for a minute which made me feel a hint of awkwardness until Mr. Takano cleared his throat noisily.

"Here you go," Mr. Takano said and handed the last paper to me.

"Thanks," I muttered and decided to stand up when Mr. Takano happened to stand up at the same time too.

As a result, we ended up banging our heads together. Both of us moaned in pain and looked at each other but ended up laughing so hard at each other upon seeing the reddish swelling bumps in our foreheads.

"Are you some sort of accident magnet, Sakura? Your head must really be that hard for you to be able to handle two bumps in a row," Mr. Takano joked while still barely able to stop himself from laughing.

"Well… you look like a Martian now," I retorted, laughing, as I pointed at the incredibly big bump on his forehead.

"Well, you're a Martianess," Mr. Takano threw back.

"Martianess? Is that even a word?" I asked.

After staring at each other as we tried to figure out if Martianess is indeed a word, we just ended up bursting in boisterous laughter. We ended up teasing each other a lot and laughing like fools the whole time.

"Oh my goodness! It's already almost seven in the evening! I better get going now," I said after glancing at my watch.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Sakura!" Mr. Takano said.

"Bye, Mr. Takano," I replied as I stood up then bowed.

"Eeekkk! Wrong answer! Bye Ka-ze-ha-ya kun," Mr. Takano interjected.

"Okay! Bye Kazehaya kun!" I said cheerfully and began walking when I couldn't help but stop because I felt a considerable amount of pain in my left ankle now.

I don't know whether the pain was from all the running I did a while ago when I walked out of Syaoran's office or was it all from the bumping or from sitting down too long. Nevertheless, I continued walking because I really have to go and start working on these papers.

"Sakura! You're really hurt. Why don't you just ride in my car? Just tell me the directions and I'll take you home," Kazehaya suggested.

"It's no biggie. The LRT station's just near here. But, thanks, Kazehaya kun," I replied.

"But, riding the LRT won't stop at your doorstep, Sakura. You must still be walking a considerable distance before reaching your home. Just please, let me give you a ride home," Kazehaya said upon coming up with such clever spontaneous predictions.

"It's okay, really. My left ankle's almost healed. See you tomorrow, Kazehaya kun! I mean it, alright," I said.

I was already walking my way to the LRT station when all of a sudden, I felt like someone was sweeping me off my feet. I looked around and was stunned to see Kazehaya carrying me in his arms now.

"Kazehaya kun! What the heck are you doing? Put me down now!" I protested.

I kept yelling at him to put me down but Kazehaya didn't even flinch and just continued walking to the parking lot. He didn't seem to have a hard time carrying me in his arms while trying to open the side door of his car at all. At once, he put me down on the front seat of his car, shut the door, and went inside himself.

I pulled the side lock of the car to get out but was shocked to find out that the door was locked. What on earth is Kazehaya planning to do to me now? Is he by any chance going to take advantage of my injury tonight? Scary thoughts about being forced in a hotel or dropped in any abandoned place crept inside my mind.

"Let me out! Kazehaya kun! Let me out!" I yelled in panic.

"You're not getting out of here, Sakura, unless…" Kazehaya replied and began leaning towards me.

"Unless?" I asked, barely able to speak that single word.

I leaned away from him as much as I can but he just kept leaning closer and closer to me now.

"Please… Don't!" I begged as I can't help but cry and close my eyes because I was too afraid about what he's going to do to me next.

"Unless… you… let me take you home, Sakura," I heard Kazehaya say followed by a faint sound of a click.

I opened one eye just to check on my surroundings and was relieved to have realized that Kazehaya was just leaning close to me because he was fastening my seatbelt.

"Where do you live, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"I live in Tomoeda… in the Haruno subdivision," I answered.

"Hmmm… Haruno subdivision? I've never been there. I guess installing a GPS does help sometimes," Kazehaya said and switched on the engine.

I was perfectly guiding Kazehaya in the right path to my home when he stepped on the brakes out of the blue and told me to wait inside the car for a few minutes. Kazehaya kun went out of the car and came running for an errand perhaps. By the time he came back, he was already bringing with him a black plastic bag.

"Which one do you like more? Pink or Green?" Kazehaya asked me upon getting inside the car.

"Okay… Odd question but there's no harm answering it. Pink it is," I answered.

At once, Kazehaya threw a pink colored ice popsicle to me while I only looked at him with question marks written all over my face. Kazehaya merely chuckled then suddenly held my hand that was holding the popsicle. A feeling that I couldn't really put into words came rushing in my veins when Kazehaya held my hand. I merely stared at him in silence while trying to describe this feeling. To no avail, the only description I can come up as of the moment was that Kazehaya's hand felt warm. Then, Kazehaya leaned in closer this time again but the only difference was that my body seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"First, you blow right here," Kazehaya said and blew some air with his mouth.

I only bowed my head down in embarrassment as I felt some warm puff of air right on my forehead.

"And place the popsicle right here," Kazehaya said as he made my hand raise 'til I felt the coldness coming from the ice popsicle in my forehead.

"While driving, I noticed that the swelling's gotten worse because we totally forgot to put some first aid. I wanted to buy an ice pack but there weren't any available ones near here. So, I figured why not place some ice popsicle instead and then-," Kazehaya explained as he too place a green popsicle over his forehead.

"Eat it later!" Kazehaya and I exclaimed in unison coincidentally.

"Oh! We just said the exact same thing! Are you by any chance, a mind reader?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's a wonder as to how we were thinking the same thing. I guess, great minds think alike?" Kazehaya said with rather oozing confidence then chuckled proudly that just lowered my good mood.

"It would've been better if you said you were a mind reader like Edward Cullen," I said.

"Isn't Edward Cullen from that cheesy vampire novel? Why do girls like him so much anyway when in fact he's a freaking vampire in the story and he's not even real?" Kazehaya asked.

"Hey! Twilight's not that cheesy you know although there's room for improvement on how it's written. Still! Twilight's a must read novel especially because of how Stephanie Meyer managed to soften the image of vampires through Edward Cullen's character," I defended.

"I still don't get it," Kazehaya said and heavily sighed.

"You see… I really love Edward Cullen's character because his love for Bella was indefinite… selfless. And, even though a happy ending seemed to be impossible for the two of them, he tried his best to make it possible and they did have a happy ending," I explained.

"Turning Bella into a vampire is a happy ending, huh? She just turned her into a monster like him," Kazehaya argued.

"But you do admit that Twilight's a must read, right? Since I think you know the story very well," I retorted.

The ice popsicles have long been consumed yet our contradicting opinions about Twilight seemed to have no end until we finally arrived in front of my family's house.

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride home, Kazehaya kun," I said and unfastened my seatbelt.

"Don't mention it. Thank you too, Sakura, for tonight. Although we had some differences of opinion, I really had fun especially with our heated discussion over a vampire love story for teenagers," Kazehaya replied, slightly chuckling.

"Me too… I had fun talking with you, Kazehaya kun. Well, good night," I said before getting out of his car.

I thought Kazehaya kun was going to wave goodbye to me while opening his side window open but instead, he got out of his car, went in front of me and bent his knees down while holding his hands together behind his back.

"Hop in for a special Kazehaya piggy back ride!" Kazehaya said cheerfully.

"There's no need, really, Kazehaya kun. Besides, I'm really heavy," I refused as politely as I could.

I began pacing to reach our gate when I almost stumbled and fell because my legs and feet feel really sore.

"That's what you get from wearing high heels even though you have a sprained ankle," Kazehaya commented as he shook his head in disapproval.

"I didn't have a choice, alright? I don't have any other formal shoes that aren't high heeled to wear at work," I wanted to defend my side further but was interrupted when I screeched in pain the moment I tried to move my legs so I could take off my shoes.

Out of the blue, Kazehaya swept me off my feet once more and really did carry me in his arms the second time around with the same piece-of-cake look. And, just like the first time, he didn't seem to be having a hard time doing something else while carrying me since he is now ringing the doorbell.

When dad opened the door, his face looked completely surprised that I was being carried by a stranger as of this moment. But, dad was somehow able to bring back his composure and greeted Kazehaya kun a casual good evening.

"Good evening, Mr. Kinomoto," Kazehaya replied to my dad.

As soon as dad let us get inside and Kazehaya put me down in the sofa of the living room, I immediately introduced Kazehaya to my dad and explained to dad that my feet and legs were hurting that I couldn't walk without feeling any pain so Kazehaya offered to give me a ride home and ended up carrying me like a child all the way inside the house.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter, Kazehaya kun," dad said wholeheartedly.

"Again, thank you, Kazehaya kun. I hope that I'll be able to return the favor you did for me in the future," I said.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Kinomoto. Well, I'll get going now. Good night, Mr. Kinomoto. Good night, Sakura,' Kazehaya said politely.

"Wait! It's already almost eight in the evening. You must have not eaten any dinner yet. So, why don't you just stay for a while and eat dinner in our home?" dad said delightfully.

Kazehaya kun tried to refuse my dad but he soon gave in when dad said that his heart wouldn't be at ease knowing that he made a man starve even after helping out his daughter so much.

As we ate dinner, dad and I got to know Kazehaya more. Kazehaya grew up in Hokkaido with his two other siblings. His mother owns a fresh seafood shop back in town while his father was a science high school teacher.

"I don't even know how to explain as to how I ended up living in Tokyo now," Kazehaya said after talking about his family and childhood.

"I've always wanted to visit Hokkaido. Lucky you, Kazehaya kun. Your hometown's such a wonderful place that's full of tourist spots and vacation ideas," I commented.

"Maybe that is why I had a real craving to cook beef steak today because as it turns out, we have a guest for dinner tonight," dad said.

"This steak tastes incredibly delicious, Mr. Kinomoto," Kazehaya commented happily.

"That'll even taste more delicious when paired with red wine," dad said and was about to reach out for the bottle of red wine that we have placed inside a bucket full of ice for some time now when I volunteered to get it myself since the bucket is nearest me.

So, I took out the bottle of wine from the bucket and attached the cork opener to open it. In just a few seconds, I was already pouring red wine onto our glasses. As we enjoyed sipping some red wine every now and then, dad and Kazehaya were getting along really well and I too was having fun all throughout our conversation as we exchanged how life is like in Hokkaido, Tomoeda, and Tokyo.

It was already nine in the evening and the plates were now empty. The bottle of wine was now only half full. Dad and Kazehaya were still engrossed in their conversation while I decided to stand up and start cleaning up the dining table.

"This was one of the most delicious and fun dinner I've had, Mr. Kinomoto. Thank you so much," Kazehaya said.

"Oh please, call me Fujitaka," dad replied.

"Thank you, Fujitaka san," Kazehaya said rather sheepishly.

"You're so lucky to have such a smart and kind friend at work, Sakura," dad commented.

"Indeed! Kazehaya kun's so kind! I don't know how I could've gone home safely today if not for Kazehaya kun," I replied and picked up the cork so that I could insert it back in the opening of the bottle.

Then, I picked up the bottle of wine on the table and was about to insert the cork back to its opening when I felt my joints weakened that just made me lost my balance. I wanted to take a hold of my balance even at the very last minute because I was holding something fragile but to no avail, my lower body felt really exhausted.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Kazehaya kun asked me and held me in my arms.

"Thank God you were able to catch Sakura on time, Kazehaya," dad said.

Instead of toppling down the floor, I ended up toppling down on Kazehaya as he stood firm on the ground. Kazehaya assisted me in sitting down on one of the dining chairs. I was so relieved that the bottle of wine wasn't broken but my eyes widened in shock upon seeing that Kazehaya's polo was stained with red wine now.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Kazehaya kun. I'm so sorry. Why am I so clumsy nowadays? I'm so stupid!" I said anxiously.

"It's nothing, Sakura. Don't worry about it. Things like this happen," Kazehaya replied hastily.

"Oh my! Of all liquids, your polo's stained with red wine! We need to wash your polo now so that we'll be sure that there won't be any red stains left," dad said urgently.

As soon as Kazehaya unbuttoned his polo, took it off and gave it to dad, I wanted to go upstairs and get a shirt from dad's closet right away. But, my ankle would hurt more if I climb a flight of stairs now. Dad was still busy washing Kazehaya's polo and I couldn't go upstairs either so Kazehaya was left with no choice but be left half naked as of this moment.

Nothing but silence filled between Kazehaya and I as we waited for dad to finish washing and drying his polo. I couldn't help but feel awkward because I'm not used to sitting beside guys who are half naked especially to Kazehaya who I have just really known more tonight. When I couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer, I decided to just bring up the "Twilight" topic again.

"Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?" I asked Kazehaya.

"Neither!" Kazehaya answered quickly.

"Stop being such an anti and just choose one… please?" I said.

However, Kazehaya merely began whistling a rather familiar melody. In just a few seconds, I was drawn to listening intently to his whistling because I wanted to figure out what song it was.

"What's the title of that song?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I just heard it a couple of times but I never bothered to look up the title," Kazehaya replied nonchalantly.

"Wait… I know this song-," I interjected while paying all my attention to listening to Kazehaya's whistle.

"Uhhh… have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping… Or lost you? American mouth… Ah! This is Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine! This is one of the official soundtracks of Twilight! So, not only did you read the novel but you also watched the movie?" I said as I can't help but laugh because of how much a hypocrite Kazehaya is like now.

"I really didn't want to watch Twilight but my high school friends invited me to a reunion and we ended up watching that cheesy vampire movie," Kazehaya reasoned out but he was kind of stammering along the way.

"Hmmm… Liar! Admit it! You love the Twilight Saga, don't you?" I retorted and stared right back at him to prevent him from concealing his true feelings any longer.

As a response, Kazehaya also stared right back at me with such piercing eyes.

"Kazehaya loves Twilight," I teased.

But, Kazehaya didn't react at all.

"Admit it," I persuaded.

"Alright! I enjoyed reading the novel! But, that doesn't mean that I love Twilight," Kazehaya finally confessed.

I wasn't able to control my laughter anymore and just laughed at him nonstop for a few seconds.

"Stop it! This is exactly why I pretended that I hated Twilight in the first place. You must be thinking that I'm gay now, don't you?" Kazehaya said gloomily.

"No! Of course, not! There's nothing wrong with a guy having an interest at reading novels like Twilight," I said honestly.

"But most of the girls I've dated in the past thought I was gay simply because I was too fond of reading novels unlike the usual guys who drink beer and do the regular guy stuff," Kazehaya explained.

"Well, screw all those girls! They just missed out on an incredibly deep intellectual guy like you," I defended.

"Thank you, Sakura," Kazehaya said as he gazed at me with those mysterious yet gentle black eyes.

"Don't mention it," I replied, smiling.

"You're different, Sakura," Kazehaya said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know. I'm weird," I said, sighing heavily.

"But good weird," Kazehaya interjected.

"Oh really?" I retorted in disbelief.

Kazehaya simply nodded and smiled at me.

"Now… since you being a fan of Twilight is now out in the open, you have to answer this question. Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I'd rather be a werewolf," Kazehaya answered.

"Why? Do you really hate Edward Cullen's character that much?" I asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that I'd rather be the kind of guy who can spend the rest of my life with the girl I love without having her become a monster," Kazehaya explained.

"Ahhh… so you want to be like Jacob Black. I also do love how selfless he was in the book," I said.

"Yep… Plus! He's got a hot body in the movie just like mine," Kazehaya said nonchalantly.

I was about to advice Kazehaya not to be too confident about himself because other people might take it too seriously and avoid him when the two of us heard the doorbell rang. Kazehaya and I merely stared back at each other with a big question mark on our faces.

"Didn't you mention at dinner that your elder brother's in Hongkong?" Kazehaya asked.

"Wait… Maybe… he's finally coming home and just didn't contact us beforehand to surprise us!" I said excitedly and stood up quickly to get the door.

However, Kazehaya held me back and shook his head.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You almost toppled down on the floor while walking just a few steps a while ago. I won't let that happen anymore. So, why don't you just hop in to my special piggy back ride?" Kazehaya suggested.

I merely looked at him, not knowing whether to hop in or not while he bent his knees.

"It's for free," Kazehaya joked.

"You did carry me twice tonight. You must be very exhausted now," I reasoned.

"Do you really want your elder brother to see you stumble your way just to get the door?" Kazehaya retorted.

"Fine," I said and coiled my arms round Kazehaya's neck as he lifted me up like a kid.

Soon enough, Kazehaya and I were already standing in front of the door and just like the last two times he carried me, Kazehaya had no trouble doing something else while carrying me.

"Welcome home Touya oniisan!" I exclaimed happily as Kazehaya pulled the door ajar.

But, instead of hearing those awful monster jokes from oniisan as soon as he arrived home, I almost lost my grip round Kazehaya's neck upon seeing that it wasn't Touya oniisan but Syaoran waiting at the door.

"The gate wasn't locked so I just went in-," Syaoran said as soon as Kazehaya opened the door but wasn't able to finish what he was saying.

"Syaoran… I-," Kazehaya muttered but was somehow tongue-tied because of Syaoran's stare right now.

"I thought you were my friend!" Syaoran yelled angrily then clasped Kazehaya's shirt tightly that Kazehaya completely lost his grip on me resulting to me collapsing on the floor.

"Syaoran! It's not what you think! I can explain!" I shouted frantically as I drew support from the doorknob so I could get up and stop the two of them before something bad happens.

However, it was too late. Kazehaya's face was now badly bruised and his lips were already wounded while Syaoran's face doesn't even a scratch because Kazehaya never fought him back or at least defended himself. I scampered my way to Kazehaya who was now lying on the ground.

"Kazehaya kun? Can you hear me?" I asked, deeply worried.

"Why would I become deaf just because of a few punches?" Kazehaya said rather jokingly.

"Oh! Thank God!" I exclaimed in relief.

However, Kazehaya began spitting blood.

"Syaoran! Look what you've done to Kazehaya kun!" I shouted angrily.

"Huh! Now you call him Kazehaya kun! I just cannot believe this!" Syaoran yelled out.

"What on earth just happened here?" dad asked in utter bewilderment.

"You really are one life sized accident magnet, Sakura," Kazehaya said.

Maybe, I really am one big accident magnet especially towards Kazehaya kun.

**Rainvilla: **At last! Chapter 21 is done after so many procrastination issues of mine. Hope that you'll leave a review so that I'll know that there is still someone reading this fanfic. Btw, if you want to have a more in depth imagination of Kazehaya's face, just type KAZEHAYA SHOUTA in GOOGLE. Actually, he's a character from the anime, Kimi Ni Todoke. But, instead of Shouta, I changed it to Takano because I don't intend to make this a cross-over fanfic. Please freely say your comments about this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 when an ending is the

**Rainvilla:** I'm just so thankful to** 'First Princess'** for asking me if I would update this fanfic because if it weren't for her, I think I wouldn't be able to finish chapter 21.

If it weren't for you readers who are reading and reviewing until now, I would've probably given up on imperfection and never update again at all. Here goes… chapter 22! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 22: When an Ending is the Beginning of Something New**_

When dad showed up and asked us what was going on, none of us answered him. I just cried and cried beside Kazehaya's wounded and bruised body. Kazehaya reached his hands out to me and just patted my head soothingly.

"I'm really uncomfortable when girls cry, you know… So, please… don't cry anymore," Kazehaya mumbled.

"O-k-a-y," I was barely able to respond to Kazehaya kun whilst I tried my best to calm down and stop these tears from falling.

"Okay… Maybe, now's not the time to talk about what just happened," dad mumbled after several minutes has passed and nobody dared to explain.

Dad helped Kazehaya in getting up and assisted him all the way in walking inside the house. I, too, decided to get back on my feet and go back inside through stepping my right foot then sliding my left foot afterwards.

"Let me help you," Syaoran said as I felt him touch my arm.

At once, I shook his hands off my arm without bothering to look at him even for a second and just continued on my way in getting inside. When I got inside, Kazehaya was already sitting on one a stool in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and saw dad busy wrapping some ice cubes inside a piece of cloth which made me remember about the first aid kit box that we rarely use. I pondered deeply as to where the first aid kit box was placed and was lucky to have guessed that it was placed inside one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Dad, can you please tell Syaoran to go home now? I really don't want to talk to him or even see him tonight," I said.

"Okay…. but will you please tell me what's really going on between you and Syaoran nowadays?" Dad replied then leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear something.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't figure out what Dad just whispered.

"Is there something going on between you and Kazehaya? Because Syaoran seems so mad to the point of punching Kazehaya," Dad whispered but the volume of his voice increased a little bit so I was finally able to understand him.

"No! Of course, not! Kazehaya and I are just friends…. but more of like an acquaintance for now?" I whispered back.

"Alright… I believe you," dad said, patted my back and went to approach Syaoran in the living room.

Kazehaya was already dabbing his bruises with an ice pack by the time I sat in front of him, carrying with me the first aid kit box. As I gazed at Kazehaya, I can't help but become teary eyed all of a sudden seeing the bruises around his right eye and cheekbones, the wound right on top of the bridge of his nose, and the big cut on his lower lip that's making his lips look swollen.

"Please don't cry. I really don't like crying girls," Kazehaya mumbled even though his lips were swollen.

At once, I wiped away my tears in a hurry.

"Huh? I'm not crying… I'm not crying at all," I said and tried to lift up a genuine looking smile to Kazehaya.

"You're one terrible liar, Sakura," Kazehaya muttered, chuckling.

"I'm really not crying at all… See?" I said and gave him a big wide grin.

"You're a terrible liar but I pretty much think you're going to be one good clown," Kazehaya replied with a serious skeptical face as if really evaluating my qualifications of possibly being a clown.

"What did you just say? I look like a clown?" I exclaimed in annoyance then exhaled deeply to dial down my temper.

"A pretty clown, mind you," Kazehaya interjected while laughing a lot.

"What? So you're really saying that I look like a clown, aren't you? Come here," I exclaimed.

"Sakura, The Pretty Clown… doesn't it just sound so irresistibly cute?" Kazehaya said with such a delightful expression that just irritated me even more.

"It's not cute at all," I complained and hit his arm out of irritation.

"Ouch!" Kazehaya exclaimed, his face cringing in pain.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Kazehaya kun! Did I really hit you that hard?" I asked anxiously.

"It's okay, Sakura. You don't have to apologize. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Kazehaya replied.

"No, it's not. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been caught up in the middle between Syaoran and me and you wouldn't have been in pain like this. Instead of nursing and helping you heal those wounds, I only made you feel worse," I said, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry too much, Sakura. Wounds heal with time… But wrinkles are so costly to remove, Sakura. Oh my gosh! I can see fine lines forming on your forehead. That's just hideous! So, will you please stop pouting like that?" Kazehaya replied in a very exaggerated manner.

"Will you please stop it with the jokes?" I requested before I began to dab some antiseptic one by one onto Kazehaya's wounds.

"Ouch! That stings!" Kazehaya exclaimed and leaned away from me.

"I'm really sorry but can you just stay still for a moment? I really have to do this so that we can be assured that your wounds won't be infected. Please…?" I requested.

Kazehaya merely cleared his throat in response and decided to stay still on his seat. After applying some antiseptic on his wounds, I began dabbing some medicine to his wounds that my dad always used when I got wounded back then when I was still a kid.

"Does your arm still hurt? I'm really sorry for hitting you a while ago. It's just that I really have a tendency of being short tempered. I'm so sorry," I said sincerely.

"It really wasn't you, Sakura because when you hit me awhile ago, I really thought that a baby was punching me oh-so-cutely," Kazehaya replied nonchalantly.

"There you go again with your jokes, Kazehaya kun. If you don't want my apology, at least, let me apologize on Syaoran's behalf. Right now, he must don't know yet what he's done wrong because he's misunderstood the two of us tonight," I insisted.

"It hurts," Kazehaya mumbled.

"Huh? Where does it hurt? Is it your nose? lips? Where does it hurt the most 'cause I'll check on it right away?" I asked frantically.

However, Kazehaya merely took my hand, placed it on top of his chest and gazed at me in silence.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" I asked.

Kazehaya merely nodded.

"Syaoran must've hit you pretty hard in the chest. Why don't we place the ice pack here for a while to lessen the pain?" I suggested.

"I don't think ice is going to help with this pain I'm feeling right now," Kazehaya mumbled.

"Huh? Really? Ah! Are you, by any chance, asthmatic, Kazehaya? I think we have an asthma inhaler here somewhere," I asked as I searched for the inhaler in our first aid kit box.

Sadly, there wasn't an inhaler inside the box and I figured we won't have any since nobody in our family is asthmatic.

"Oh no… I don't think we have any inhaler in the house. But, I think there's still an open pharmacy nearby. I'll be right back, okay?" I said and was about to head out when Kazehaya tapped my shoulder.

"Hmmm…? Is there something else you need?" I asked.

"No…. you don't have to go buy me an inhaler, Sakura. I'm not asthmatic," Kazehaya clarified.

"Oh… That's a relief because I was afraid that the nearby pharmacy might be closed by now. Are you sure that Syaoran didn't hit you badly near your chest?" I asked.

"Yes," Kazehaya answered briefly.

"If it's not because of getting punched and if it's not asthma? What is it?" I asked, pondering what might be causing this pain.

"You don't have to know why," Kazehaya said.

"Well, is there something I can do?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. This pain's going to pass and heal in time. Well, I better get going now," Kazehaya said before standing up on his seat.

When Kazehaya and I entered the living room, I was surprised to see Syaoran sitting erect on the couch with my dad while watching some kind of sports channel.

"Dad, didn't I tell you that I don't want to see Syaoran anymore tonight?" I whispered.

"Yes, I know, my dear, but Syaoran feels really bad for what happened. At least, give him a chance to talk to you even for just a minute, okay?" Dad requested.

Syaoran stood up and looked at me with such sorrowful eyes that I looked away from him as I asked him to leave.

"I understand that you don't want to speak to me because of all the mistakes I've done today. But, I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said and gazed at me one more time before turning his gaze at Kazehaya.

"I'm really sorry, man," Syaoran said to Kazehaya.

Kazehaya merely nodded to Syaoran before turning to bow down to my dad and bid good bye.

"Thank you for welcoming me inside your house despite all the chaos I've done tonight, Mr. Kinomoto. I really am sorry," Syaoran said and bowed to my dad.

"Thank you so much for that wonderful dinner, Mr. Kinomoto and thank you for inviting me inside your home. Good night, sir," Kazehaya said and bowed too.

Syaoran and Kazehaya were already wearing their shoes back on when Dad called Kazehaya out of the blue.

"What is it, Mr. Kinomoto? I mean… Fujitaka san?" Kazehaya asked.

"Why don't you just rest here tonight, Kazehaya?" Dad suggested.

Syaoran, Kazehaya and I were all wide eyed upon hearing dad's idea. But, after thinking about it more, I think it would be better for Kazehaya to spend the night here in our house because he's obviously too exhausted and too weak to drive for tonight.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Fujitaka san, but I don't want to abuse it. So-," Kazahaya politely refused but dad insisted using the same reasons I have thought.

"Why don't I just drive Kazehaya back to his house, Mr. Kinomoto?" Syaoran suggested urgently.

"But then, his car will be left here and he has to commute in going back here to get his car the next day. It will just create too much trouble for Kazehaya," dad interjected.

"Coming back here to get my car is no big deal at all, sir. Besides, Sakura would feel uncomfortable with me resting for the night here," Kazehaya reasoned.

At that, dad was at a loss of convincing words and so, Kazehaya and Syaoran were able to get outside the house.

"I'm really worried about that fellow's condition. Oh well, it must be uncomfortable for Kazehaya too if he stays here for the night," dad mumbled and went to the kitchen.

I neglected all my hesitations and ran as fast as I could in going outside our gate. Syaoran and Kazehaya were already inside the car when I got out.

"Kazehaya kun!" I called out to him as I ran towards Syaoran's car.

Thank goodness Kazehaya noticed me and immediately slid the side window open.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

I tried to open the side door but it was locked.

"Will you please let me open the door, Syaoran?" I requested.

"Can't you just talk through the window?" Syaoran pointed out.

"Fine, I'll talk through the window," I replied and looked away from Syaoran coldly.

Uhhh…Kazehaya kun?" I called out.

"Hmmm… What is it, Sakura chan?" Kazehaya asked, his eyes beaming cutely as if about to tease me again.

"Uhhh… I want you to rest in our house for tonight. We have one spare bedroom which is my older brother's so dad and I won't really compromise anything just for you to be able to sleep comfortably in our house tonight," I blurted out.

"What? No way!" Syaoran exclaimed at once.

"Kazehaya going back and forth just to get his car is really a hassle, Syaoran. Besides, I was planning to ask dad to go with Kazehaya kun in getting a checkup at the hospital tomorrow," I explained.

"There's no way you'd really get through with this, Sakura, right? I, myself, have never even spent one night in your house," Syaoran protested further.

"This is different, Syaoran. I'm not asking Kazehaya to spend the night in our house just for bonding or for fun! I want him to stay for tonight because I'm really worried about his condition. Kazehaya has mentioned that he's living alone so nobody could really assist him just in case he needs medical help," I explained.

"But still! You just can't let some other guy spend the night in your house, Sakura!" Syaoran insisted.

"Kazehaya's not just some other guy, Syaoran. He's the guy you almost have beaten up to death who is also my friend now and your friend too," I defended.

Kazehaya merely sat still right beside Syaoran, his head leaning against the back of his right hand while Syoaran and I were busy arguing and defending our point.

"Syaoran has a point, Sakura. Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable having another man besides Syaoran stay at your house at night?" Kazehaya asked me out of the blue that temporarily put a halt to Syaoran and me arguing.

"Kazehaya… letting you spend the night in our house is the least thing I could to make up for all the inconvenience and trouble I put yourself in because of me. I assure you that I'm perfectly comfortable with you resting for tonight," I replied.

After seeing much hesitation in Kazehaya's eyes as he gazed at me, he finally decided to get out of Syaoran's car and walk back with me to the house. We were about to reach the door when Syaoran suddenly blocked us from getting inside by stretching out his arms.

"Syaoran, will you please get out of the way? It's getting cold outside," I requested.

"I know you're really mad at me, Sakura. And, I deserve that! I deserve to be ignored, hated, and punished. I'll receive any other punishment. Just not in this way," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran… I'm not asking Kazehaya to stay here tonight because I wanted to punish you. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm really concerned about the condition of Kazehaya's health and that Kazehaya staying here for tonight has nothing to do between us? Will you please move now, Syaoran? I don't want any of us getting a cold," I replied.

All of a sudden, Syaoran went down on his knees and gazed at me with such pitiful eyes.

"Please don't do this… please?" Syaoran pleaded.

I was almost swayed by Syaoran's plea but as soon as I glanced at Kazehaya and saw all those wounds and bruises, I finally made up my mind and not even Syaoran can change my decision for tonight.

"Good night, Syaoran," I muttered before passing right before Syaoran and led Kazehaya inside by taking his one hand.

As soon as I got inside the house, I locked the door and shut the drapes. I brushed off quickly the tears that I've been trying so hard to control all this time.

"Are you sure about this? I really don't want your relationship to be hanging by the thread just because of me," Kazehaya said and stared at me seriously.

"Don't worry about it, Kazehaya. Syaoran and I fight all the time but I know we'll surely find a way to mend this just like how we used to overcome all those challenges in the past. Come on, let's go upstairs. I'll lead you to Touya oniisan's bedroom," I replied.

Cleaning Touya oniisan's bedroom every now and then proved to be useful because tonight, I didn't have to do any rush preparations before Kazehaya can sleep on Touya oniisan's bed. I simply gave him a pair of pajamas and bath towel my dad owns before calling it a night.

The next morning, I jumped in panic out of my bed when I happened to glance at the clock and see it striking at seven in the morning.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so going to be late at this rate," I mumbled in panic while undressing in the fastest speed I could handle.

I immediately put on my bathrobe and grabbed a face towel before going to the bathroom.

"I must shower in a hurry," I mumbled to myself.

Instead of sliding the shower curtain in a click and jumping inside the tub right away, I accidentally dropped my face towel on the floor.

"Why am I already this clumsy when it's still so early in the morning?" I thought regretfully knowing that I don't have any face towel to use now.

"Oh well, I'll just get another one later," I muttered and looked up when out of nowhere, the shower curtain moved.

I was taken aback and collapsed on the floor with my jaw dropped in utter shock upon seeing of what looks like a man's back as of this moment. Without thinking, my eyesight traveled up all the way down.

"Da-da-da… Dad?" I stuttered badly.

I thought dad was going to shut the shower curtain close upon hearing a hint of my voice but turns out, the worst just happened. Dad suddenly turned around without even caring to wrap a towel around his hips. Just when I thought that dad turning around was the worst that could happen, I gasped in shock upon seeing Kazehaya's face.

"Huh? I definitely heard something just now," Kazehaya mumbled and looked around.

I wanted to say that I'm right here or will you please close the shower curtain but I really couldn't utter a single syllable at all as of this moment. It seems like my tongue is twisted and I couldn't move even an inch of my body at all. No matter how much I wanted to turn around or at the very least, cover my eyes, why can't I? This must be what it feels like to be caught looking at Medusa.

"Sakura?" Kazehaya screamed in shock too when he finally managed to look down on the floor where I was sitting with my mouth open in shock.

The next thing I knew, I was already lying on my bed. Dad was looking right back at me.

"How come I'm here?" I asked.

"Kazehaya told me you blackout while inside the bathroom, Sakura. Kazehaya carried you himself to your bedroom," dad explained.

I stared wide eyed at Kazehaya as soon as my memory of the accident that just happened in the bathroom went flashing back to me.

"Oh my God! I'm late for work!" I exclaimed in panic, jumped out of my bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

While busy scrubbing myself clean, I can't help but tremble when my mind just instantly flashed back what just happened in this bathroom about ten minutes ago.

"Just calm down, Sakura…. Calm down… It's all cool…? It's all cool. What happened was an accident. You didn't mean it…. You didn't mean to see-," I began mumbling again and again to myself while dressing up until I was cut off when my cheeks felt like they were burning.

I glanced at the mirror in my dressing table and was terrified to see that my entire face looked like a big red tomato as of this moment.

"Ugh… why does it feel so hot?" I muttered uneasily as I fanned myself using a scrap folder on my study table.

Despite my efforts to cool myself down by splashing cold water on my face, the uneasiness didn't fade at all.

"Maybe I just need to drink something. Ah! That's it! Water! I need water!" I exclaimed quite cheerfully and immediately rushed downstairs all the way to the kitchen.

There wasn't any cold water on the fridge so I just gulped down a lot of orange juice right out of its carton.

"Well, wasn't that just refreshing?" I mumbled happily.

Finally, the uneasiness and hotness I was feeling awhile ago was completely gone. I glanced at my watch and was stunned to see that it was already almost eight in the morning. I am so screwed.

"Oh wait! I totally forgot to redo and correct all my mistakes in those papers that Syaoran pointed out yesterday!" I exclaimed, feeling the blood in my face slowly draining from utter terror.

I am definitely screwed and will lose face to Syaoran! Oh my God! What should I do? Should I just call in sick? No, that wouldn't be right. The work will just pile up and we only have four days left before the deadline.

"Dad! I'm going to go now! Bye!" I said hastily before dashing off.

I was already standing right outside our house when I saw dad open the front door and get outside too.

"Sakura, where are you going in such a hurry exactly?" dad asked.

"I've got to go to work obviously, dad," I replied and unlocked the gate.

I looked back at dad because I was kind of surprised to have found the gate still locked at this hour. Dad usually unlocks the gate first thing in the morning before he sweeps our front yard. Dad, on the other hand, was looking quite surprised too.

"What?" I asked dad.

Dad merely shook his head and sighed.

"What is it dad? I really have to go to work at this instant so please just say what you want to say," I insisted.

"Today's a Saturday, Sakura," dad said matter-of-factly.

"What? No! Today's Friday," I replied.

"You may want to check the calendar in your cell phone before you leave," dad suggested.

I was really itching to leave but since dad really insisted several times that today is a Saturday, I decided to just get my cell phone from my purse even though it's such a hassle and browsed the calendar.

"Oh…," was all I could mumble when the date today which is January 27 fell right under the column entitled Saturday.

"I told you," dad said before inviting me to come back inside.

Thank God for making today a Saturday because I honestly don't know how I could bring myself to talk to Syaoran, let alone see his face today. Just when I thought that this Saturday felt like the luckiest weekend I ever had for not having to work today, my spirits went low as soon as dad invited me to have breakfast and sit right across Kazehaya kun.

"Itadakimasu," dad, Kazehaya and I said in unison although I really have said it quite awkwardly.

While dad and Kazehaya were busy getting occupied about some conversation about my dad's geology research in which pretty much everything sounded like rocks here and there to me, I decided to eat my breakfast as fast as I could, wash my plate when I'm done and just dash upstairs and stay inside my bedroom until Kazehaya leaves. I was so determined to reach my goal of getting out of the kitchen as soon as possible that I swallowed a sausage which I barely chewed.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura! Are you alright?" Kazehaya asked and immediately handed me his own glass of juice because I forgot to pour some juice on my own glass before eating.

I drank some juice just in time before I would've really choked to death. While Kazehaya was patting my back to relieve me from choking, I could feel my body's temperature slightly rising now.

"You were eating so fast, Sakura. Don't tell me you still insist in going to work when in fact, today's a weekend. Huh… you looked slightly flushed, Sakura. Are you sick?" Dad commented.

"No, of course not! I'm not sick at all! Anyways, I'm not going to work, dad. I was just eating so fast because I was really starving. But, I'm full now. Thanks for the food," I replied, stood on my seat, and washed my used utensils just as planned.

The plan was going smoothly. Finally, I finished washing the utensils and was about to head upstairs when dad called me all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with the grumpy face, Sakura? Today, I'm taking you and Kazehaya to the hospital. You and Kazehaya really need a checkup," dad announced.

"I don't need a checkup, dad. My ankle's perfectly fine now because I had a really good sleep last night. The strained muscles must've been already healed when I slept last night. So, the doctor's only got one patient now and that is Kazehaya kun! Well, God bless on your trip to the hospital. Ciao!" I replied politely, smiling to reassure dad that my condition's perfectly fine before I turned to head upstairs.

"Wait!" Dad called out to me.

"What now?" I mumbled.

Just as what I've feared, dad wouldn't leave me alone without going for a checkup. I even had to hand back to Kazehaya kun his clothes that my dad has washed last night against my own will. But, going to the hospital for a checkup wasn't that bad as I thought because Kazehaya was riding his own car in going to the hospital and since we have different health concerns, we definitely would not be going to the same doctor at all. In fact, I was relieved to have known that my ankle's condition didn't worsen although I still have to rub some medication on it until it's fully recovered.

"Thank God there weren't any complications, Kazehaya. I was really worried about the possibilities of a concussion after what Syaoran did to you last night," dad said happily.

"Thank God, indeed, sir. I'm just so relieved too that Sakura's ankle is fine. Sakura's checkup must've already cost a lot, sir and yet, you still paid for my checkup. So, why don't I just reimburse you with this check?" Kazehaya replied and handed to dad a check he's already written and signed.

"Oh… there's no need at all, Kazehaya kun. A checkup was the least thing I can do after my daughter has caused you so much trouble," dad said and abruptly pushed Kazehaya's hand which was holding the check.

"It was my pleasure helping out your daughter, sir," Kazehaya replied briefly.

I really wanted to apologize to Kazehaya for everything I have done to him but how can I apologize when I can't even look at him straight in the eye now? Dad and Kazehaya bade goodbye to each other while I just stood in my dad's side awkwardly.

"Sakura, don't you have anything to say to Kazehaya kun before we go? A thank you, perhaps?" dad said.

"Uhhh… Thank you, Kazehaya kun," I stuttered badly.

"You're welcome, Sakura chan," Kazehaya replied and smiled at me.

At once, I looked away and just ran immediately to our family car in the parking lot.

"You seem to really avoid, Kazehaya, today. Did something happen between the two of you, Sakura?" dad asked once he was able to catch up with me.

"Huh? Of course not! I'm not avoiding him! I'm just really excited to go home. Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed and took dad's hand so that we'll arrive in the car faster.

Dad and I were walking briskly in the parking lot when dad suddenly stopped in his tracks because his phone rang.

"Hello?" dad answered his phone.

My patience was almost running out because I just want to get far away from Kazehaya kun as much as possible. Thank goodness, dad hanged up the phone after about two minutes.

"Okay! Phone call's done… Let's go, dad!" I exclaimed excitedly and began to drag him in walking along the way.

However, dad didn't start walking so we were still stuck in the same place.

"There was a mishap in the geology department, Sakura," dad said anxiously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The pieces of evidences we have excavated to prove our latest research were stolen," dad answered.

"Oh my goodness! That's terrible!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I know… I'm so sorry, Sakura, but I can't drive you home," dad said sadly.

"It's no big deal, dad. I understand. I really hope the teachers or the police will catch the criminal behind this robbery," I replied.

"Why not just take you home first before going to the university, right? I think that's better," dad said.

"It's really okay, dad. I can take a bus around here. You really have to go and check out what's happening in the university right now. Just go, please," I said.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding daughter. Well, here you go," dad said and handed me some bills because I didn't bring my purse thinking that we'll go home right away after the checkup.

"Mr. Kinomoto!" I heard somebody yell out.

Dad and I looked around and found out that it was Kazehaya kun calling out my dad in the parking lot who is riding in his car now, about to head home himself.

"Thanks again for the checkup, Mr. Kinomoto. Let me treat you dinner some time," Kazehaya said cheerfully.

"You're welcome again, Kazehaya kun! Sakura and I will be looking forward to having dinner with you again some time," dad replied.

"Dad! Stop it!" I hissed.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Nevermind," I mumbled seeing now that dad really has no clue about what I'm going through with Kazehaya kun.

"Well… be careful on your way home, dear. Oh yeah, I wasn't able to cook anything yet for lunch," dad said with such a worried expression.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. Everything's going to be fine," I interjected.

"Alright… You're right. Everything's going to be fine. You're a big girl now," dad said before waving his hand goodbye to me.

"Huh… Sakura's not riding with you, sir?" Kazehaya asked my dad out of the blue.

"You scared the hell out of me, Kazehaya kun! I thought you already left," I exclaimed, shivering a little.

"Well, unfortunately yes… I couldn't give Sakura a ride home since the head of the geology department asked me to go to the university a.s.a.p because of the robbery that was found out this morning," dad replied.

"Oh, that's terrible… Ah! Why don't I just give Sakura a ride home instead, sir? I'm not busy in anything particular today," Kazehaya suggested.

"That's a good idea! Will you please take Sakura home? I really don't want her walking much so that her ankle can recover faster," dad replied quite eagerly.

My mouth fell open upon witnessing how fast dad agreed about Kazehaya taking me home. It's not like I think Kazehaya's a bad guy but dad just got to know him last night. Besides, I can't stand being in the same space with Kazehaya kun for a long time after the gravest mistake or accident I've done to him.

"Dad! You're really exaggerating my injury too much. Of course, I can walk a couple of blocks in going home. Don't worry about me too much, alright? Well, I'll be going to the bus stop now," I said, pretending to be nonchalant and began pacing my way when dad suddenly pulled me back.

"Come on, don't be too shy, Sakura. He's your friend after all, right?" dad said.

I was trying my hardest to escape from my dad's grip but to no avail, I ended up sitting in the front seat of Kazehaya's car. Dad even fastened my seatbelt for me. I'm doomed.

"Dad, I don't want to go home. I'll just go to the university with you, okay?" I said hastily and unlocked my seatbelt at once.

"Sorry for delaying you so much, Kazehaya kun. Sakura's just really shy when it comes to asking favors from her friends. I really owe you another one, Kazehaya kun. Thank you so much," dad said, fastened my seatbelt once more and shut the car's side door.

"Don't mention it, sir. It's my pleasure," Kazehaya replied politely.

"Dad! Please don't leave me!" I begged.

"Sakura… I'll be home as soon as possible, okay? Take care," dad replied.

"We'll be leaving now, sir," Kazehaya said and switched on the engine.

"Dad? Dad!" I yelled out to him as I peeped in the side window but dad was already driving his car in the opposite way.

I sighed heavily seeing that I really have no choice but to endure about thirty minutes of pure awkward silence. I felt so betrayed by my dad. I know he didn't do anything wrong technically. But, how can he be so absurd and not notice at all that I didn't want to get stuck with Kazehaya kun?

Well, at least, I found some comfort from looking at the view outside the window and I'm planning not to shift my head in another direction for the whole time.

"Hello? Kaname kun! What's up? I'm quite surprised you called," Kazehaya said out of the blue through a hands free headset connected to his cell phone.

Kazehaya had an occasional laugh every now and then as he talked over the phone.

"I completely forgot, swear. Well, thanks for the greeting, man! Say hi to Kaoru and also to Yuuta and Yuuki for me, alright? Okay… bye bye," Kazehaya said happily before hanging up.

"Forgot what?" I blurted out without thinking.

Kazehaya glanced at me with slightly widened eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry on your personal life," I said hastily.

"Oh no, it's alright. That was just my high school friend calling up to greet me a happy birthday," Kazehaya said as he maneuvered his way in going inside the subdivision.

"So… you forgot your birthday?" I asked in awe.

"Yep… I never thought that I'd actually forget my birthday but I did. I guess I'm getting really old," Kazehaya replied.

"Not old… but mature! You must have been prioritizing your work for some time now that made you forget about your own birthday. But, I'm pretty much sure none of your friends forgot your birthday and they must have already planned on how they'll throw your birthday party today," I said.

"Nah… my good old really close friends are all still living in Hokkaido so they can't throw me a birthday party even if they wanted to," Kazehaya clarified.

"Well… they must've taken a trip to Tokyo," I said.

"Nah… I wouldn't want them to take a trip just for my birthday. If they would, what would happen to their kids? I really don't want anything bad happening to their families just because of a birthday party. Besides, ever since I lived in Tokyo for my career, I got used to celebrating my birthday with some of my colleagues at work if it's a working day or on my own," Kazehaya explained.

I was left speechless after I heard Kazehaya's brief explanation. Unlike Kazehaya, I'm living with my family so I always have somebody to celebrate with on my birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be a special day for every person and for that day to be special, it is a given that you celebrate it with your family and close friends.

My mind was in the middle of picturing out what life would've been like if I was living far away from my family when the car went to a halt. I peeped by the side window and immediately recognized our house. Kazehaya got out of the car first and opened the car's side door for me even though I didn't ask. Indeed, Kazehaya's a real gentleman.

"Uhhh… for giving me a ride home… thank you," I stuttered uneasily and bowed to him.

"No problem. Good bye, Sakura!" Kazehaya replied in his usual cheerful tone and maneuvered his car in going to the main road.

After so much hesitation, I decided to call out Kazehaya. As a result, Kazehaya halted the car temporarily and got out of the car.

"Huh? Did you forget something in my car, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"Nothing… I just wanted to tell you that I'm… cooking spaghetti for lunch," I informed.

"Hmmm… sounds yummy! Well, see you on Monday, Sakura," Kazehaya said delightfully.

I thought that he got what I really wanted to say to him but I guess he didn't because I see Kazehaya pacing back to his car now. I chased after him and tugged a part of his sleeves lightly.

"Hmmm?" Kazehaya moaned softly.

"Wa-wa-want to eat some spaghetti right now?" I asked but I can't help myself from looking awkward.

And, that is how Kazehaya ended up sitting on one of the chairs of my home's dining table today instead of sitting in his own apartment by now.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"I'm sure. You're my special guest for today, Kazehaya kun. So just sit back, relax and make yourself comfortable," I replied honestly.

I was busy slicing all the ingredients that I'll mix with the spaghetti such as hotdogs, onions, and garlic when I noticed that Kazehaya has been staring at me.

"Is there some dirt on my face?" I asked.

"No," Kazehaya answered briefly.

"Then, why does it feel like you've been staring at me the whole time you've been there?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry… Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Kazehaya asked.

"Well, yeah… kind of? I'm just not used to people looking at me for a long time," I said awkwardly.

"Oh… I'm really sorry, Sakura. It's just… It's been a while since someone last cooked a meal for me at home," Kazehaya explained quite hesitantly.

"Oh… I see," I muttered.

Kazehaya kun must've been living alone ever since he studied in Tokyo University until he graduated, got a job and decided to finally settle in Tokyo. Hence, he must've been eating nothing but instant noodles, canned goods, and fast food most of the time. But, if he can cook, then, he must be cooking his meals everyday by himself. I just can't imagine how I can possibly survive living alone in the city. Well, I was pretty much on my own in my last year in high school. But, even though dad was in the hospital and Touya oniisan was in the city busy making a living back then, I wasn't really living alone because I always had Syaoran as my company.

"I have to make this spaghetti incredibly delicious!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Can I help you even just a little, Sakura chan? I really want to help!" Kazehaya said out of the blue.

"No… You're my guest. Guests are not allowed in the cooking area," I replied sternly.

"But, I really want to help! Please… please… please?" Kazehaya said in his usual cutie voice whenever he feels like teasing me or really wants something.

I looked at Kazehaya with a straight face, determined to refuse him because I really wanted to finish the dish by myself and see how it turns out without asking any help from others. But, it didn't last for more than a glance because I can feel my face burning upon remembering what a terrible thing I've done to him. In addition, Kazehaya was staring back at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine… You can help in the kitchen," I said, defeated by Kazehaya's puppy dog eyes.

"Yay! You're the best, Sakura chan!" Kazehaya exclaimed happily as he got up from his seat.

I tossed my dad's blue apron to Kazehaya kun before I went back to cooking the ground pork.

"But, I really wanted to finish cooking this spaghetti all by myself just so you know," I mumbled to myself while busy cooking the ground pork.

Just a moment ago, Kazehaya was begging me to let him help in the kitchen but as soon as I said yes, it's weird that he only kept on looking around the kitchen and opening the fridge every now and then instead of stirring the tomato sauce or initiating in boiling the pasta himself.

"Nevermind," I mumbled when I decided to mind my own business and just concentrate on making this spaghetti a success.

I guess men have a different definition of helping out in the kitchen nowadays.

After about thirty minutes of nothing but cutting, stirring, and boiling, the pasta, sauce, and meat are all cooked! For the first time, I was able to cook spaghetti without any hint of dad's help or anybody else's help since Kazehaya was probably exploring our fridge the whole time. Without further ado, I took out some fancy plates that we only use on special occasions and went to the dining table. I was going to go back right away in the kitchen and get two glasses when I was surprised to see that there were already two big plates on the dining table. But, that wasn't the thing that surprised me the most. I was very surprised to have found what seems like a really huge burger on each plate.

"Tada! Presenting to you, Sakura chan, The Takano Burger!" Kazehaya exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Whoa! It's really huge. When did you make this?" I asked in awe.

"I made it while you were cooking spaghetti of course," Kazehaya replied.

"Really? But, weren't you just opening the fridge every now and then?" I retorted in confusion.

"I was going back and forth the fridge because I was scavenging for ingredients I can use for the burger. Look! There's a layer of lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, ham, cheese, and floured chicken! Then, another layer of lettuce and tomatoes, and mayonnaise! Oh, wait… are you allergic to chicken?" Kazehaya replied quite too enthusiastically.

"No, not at all! I love chicken! You really didn't have to go into so much trouble. You're really supposed to be my guest today, Kazehaya kun," I said.

"Don't mention it. The only cooking I did with this burger is the chicken and pretty much heating up the bun," Kazehaya interjected.

"I'm really thankful for your effort, Kazehaya kun. I'll just go get the pasta and some utensils and we'll be ready to dig in within a minute," I said happily.

It was so judgmental of me to have thought that Kazehaya is one of those guys who are so lazy at home when in fact he even made another dish for lunch and even helped me set up in the dining table.

"Spaghetti and burger for lunch! Isn't life just great? We're like living in America for today. Thank you for inviting me here for lunch, Sakura san. The spaghetti you cooked was superb! Just yummy!" Kazehaya said before taking another forkful of pasta.

"Yeah… Glad you liked it," I said timidly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"No," I answered while looking down on my plate full of spaghetti.

"I am making you uncomfortable!" Kazehaya said.

"No, you're not. You're just thinking too much, Kazehaya kun," I insisted.

"Will you please just tell me the reason why I'm making you so uncomfortable? You have been clearly avoiding me ever since this morning so I was really surprised that you invited me for lunch," Kazehaya asked in a slightly raised voice.

However, I decided not to answer and just sipped some iced tea. All of a sudden, Kazehaya got up in his seat with his hands firmly supported by the table as he leaned close to me.

"Fine… If you say that I'm not making you uncomfortable. I believe you-," Kazehaya said.

"Will you please sit down, Kazehaya kun?" I requested.

"And I will go back to my seat only if you look at me straight in the eye and tell me again that you're not uncomfortable at all," Kazehaya said seriously.

I could have just easily got up on my seat and left the room but something about Kazehaya's stare leaves my legs completely useless. So, I just tilted my head away from him. However, Kazehaya held my chin without hesitation and aligned my head with his gaze.

"Will you please stop this nonsense now and just let go of my chin?" I murmured, looking right back at him since I had no choice.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Sakura. I just want to know why you don't like me to the point that you can't even look at me willingly," Kazehaya explained and decided to set my chin free from his grasp.

"No… you're getting it all wrong. I don't dislike you, Kazehaya," I blurted out.

"I'm confused. If you don't like me, then why is it that you almost never look at me whenever I talk to you and why is it that you look like you've been avoiding me ever since this morning?" Kazehaya asked.

"Well… I'm… I'm… uncomfortable with you around, alright!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"What is it that I have done that's making you uncomfortable around me, Sakura? What have I done wrong?" Kazehaya asked.

Talking about it would just make things worse. So, I decided to keep my mouth shut. Afterwards, Kazehaya said nothing and just merely gazed at me as he held my chin once more. I don't know how long I can tolerate this feeling of uneasiness coupled with my rising temperature as of this moment. It feels like my face is going to explode any minute now if I don't do something.

"Please tell me what I've done wrong so that I can try my best to correct it or at the very least, never to commit the same mistake again," Kazehaya muttered.

Feeling Kazehaya's gush of warm breath against my skin left me vulnerable.

"It wasn't your fault, Kazehaya kun. It was my fault. I should've knocked before going inside the bathroom this morning. If I had knocked this morning, I wouldn't have entered the bathroom. I wouldn't have seen what I should have not seen. I wouldn't have invaded your privacy. I wouldn't have ruined our blossoming friendship," I confessed.

Kazehaya seemed to be very taken aback because he lost grip of my chin.

"I'm really sorry," I said sincerely while looking right back at him.

Kazehaya merely looked at me now until he decided to turn around because he must be too mad to be able to face me now.

"I just can't believe it," Kazehaya muttered.

"I know. Me too… If only I could turn back time," I said, sighing.

"I just can't believe how much you got me and yourself so worried over such a silly thing!" Kazehaya exclaimed and just burst in such boisterous laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, perplexed.

"I was so worried that you might hate me after that incident in the bathroom but as it turns out, you were thinking the same thing too! This is just so ridiculous!" Kazehaya tried to explain but he was cut off as soon as began laughing so hard again.

"You're not mad about what happened?" I asked.

"No! I was thinking that you're mad at me because I traumatized you a lot after that accident," Kazehaya clarified.

"Well, I must say I'm quite grateful that you forced me to speak out today. I'm really relieved," I said.

"Me too… I'm relieved. But, I'm just curious, did you really see everything?" Kazehaya asked.

At once, I couldn't help myself from blushing madly and just looked down so that he couldn't see my face.

"Oh, come on! I deserve to know," Kazehaya insisted.

After so much hesitation, I decided to give Kazehaya kun a silent nod.

"And, by any chance, am I the only guy besides Syaoran that you've seen completely naked?" Kazehaya asked.

"Actually… that was my first time seeing-," I mumbled, still looking down.

I heard Kazehaya gasped that just made me feel more embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura, for stealing the innocence of your sight and for stealing that first time," Kazehaya said and seems to have kneeled down from my view while looking down on the floor.

"I'm sorry too," I replied.

"Why don't we just forget about the whole thing and have a fresh start? We must not let that silly accident ruin our friendship, right?" Kazehaya suggested.

"Do you swear that you'll never talk about it with me or others and you'll try your best to forget about that accident?" I asked.

"Consider it forgotten… forever," Kazehaya said and reached out his pinky to me.

Kazehaya and I made a pinky swear as we made our silent vows to keep that accident our little secret forever.

After that incredibly awkward conversation but with a refreshing ending, Kazehaya and I went back to stuffing ourselves with the dishes we've cooked diligently. As I ate spaghetti and took a bite of Kazehaya's burger to my content, it felt like something was really missing.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back," I said as soon as an idea sparked in my mind.

I was so caught up in cooking up the spaghetti that I completely forgot to run an errand. I'm left with no choice but to use what I have at home. But, if there's nothing I can use, I still must do it.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long. Oh my goodness! Did she have a stomachache from eating too much of my chicken burger?" I heard Kazehaya say worriedly as I gathered enough courage to do what I had in mind.

At last, I decided not to hide behind the wall divider and walk back to the dining table.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, happy birthday… Happy birthday to you!" I sang cheerfully as I held one chocolate cupcake with a single tiny lighted candle on top.

After I sang a happy birthday, Kazehaya didn't say anything at all. He didn't need to because his eyes reveal it all.

"It's kind of my way of paying you back for carrying me about three times yesterday," I said out of the blue.

"I don't know what to say," Kazehaya muttered.

"I wanted to get you a real birthday cake but I completely forgot to go out and buy it while we were cooking. Thank goodness there was a chocolate cupcake left from dad's groceries last week," I confessed.

Once again, Kazehaya didn't respond and just glanced at the dining table where the bowl of spaghetti, bitten hamburgers and chocolate cupcake was laid.

"What are you waiting for? Make a birthday wish then blow the candle," I said.

I watched Kazehaya close his eyes and clap his hands together as he made his birthday wish. And, just like the Western birthday traditions, Kazehaya blew the candle.

"Yay! Happy birthday, Kazehaya kun! Come on, let's continue eating," I suggested.

Kazehaya pulled my chair back for me even though I never hinted him to do so.

"By the way, what did you wish for, Kazehaya kun?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a-," Kazehaya whispered mysteriously and urged me to lean close to him.

"What?" I asked, very excited.

"A secret…," Kazehaya whispered.

"Come on! What is it?" I asked.

"I won't tell you," Kazehaya said calmly.

"Why not?" I protested.

"Because my wish won't come true if I tell you," Kazehaya reasoned.

I tried asking Kazehaya several times to tell me what his wish was but he never caved in. Before we knew it, we were so engrossed in talking to each other that we hardly noticed that it was already three in the afternoon until my dad arrived in the house.

"Huh? Kazehaya kun! You're still here?" Dad said, confused upon seeing Kazehaya and I sitting across each other in the dining room.

"My apologies for intruding your home, Mr. Kinomoto," Kazehaya replied.

Dad merely stared at me wide eyed.

"Uhhh… you've got the wrong idea, sir. Sakura invited me to eat lunch today in your house because of my birthday. Sakura even cooked spaghetti all by herself just for my birthday," Kazehaya explained hastily.

I was too late to interrupt Kazehaya from mentioning that today's his birthday and just as I had predicted, dad invited Kazehaya over for dinner. Kazehaya must've wanted to go home already and just rest in his apartment but he was too polite to even refuse my dad's invitation.

"I'm so sorry, Kazehaya kun, for getting all of your time today. Because of me, you wouldn't be able to do the things you want to do on your birthday," I said.

"No… you shouldn't be saying sorry, Sakura. You should be saying you're welcome," Kazehaya said.

"Huh? I don't understand," I replied.

"You should be saying you're welcome because today might just be the best birthday I've ever had for a long time," Kazehaya said and lit up a soft smile to me.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

Kazehaya just nodded, still smiling brightly.

"Are you sure I'm not preventing you from doing anything you want to do on your birthday?" I asked just to be sure.

Kazehaya merely looked up the ceiling instead of answering my question and just suddenly took my hand before asking for dad's permission that we were going out of the house for a bit.

"Where are we going, Kazehaya kun?" I asked as we drove in his car.

"Some place sweet," Kazehaya answered briefly.

Soon enough, Kazehaya stepped on the brakes and opened the car door for me. We were now standing in front of an ice cream shop. It wasn't just any other ice cream shop. It was the ice cream shop that Syaoran first took me when we had that big fight because he didn't want to go to school. It feels like it was just yesterday when Syaoran and I sat on this ice cream shop and teased each other. Even though I was so mad at him at that time, all it took was a single cone of strawberry ice cream and a sincere apology to make it all go away.

"Can we just go to another ice cream shop? I asked Kazehaya.

"Nope… Because this is like the best ice cream shop in Tokyo! I always go here every year during my birthday. I'm planning to taste every kind of ice cream they have here. Feel free to pick anything you like, Sakura. My treat," Kazehaya replied.

"Oh, okay… I'll just have whatever you have," I said.

I don't know why but I was feeling reluctant to order the ice cream I really want and that is nothing else but a cone of strawberry ice cream just like the old days.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You've been quiet for a while now," Kazehaya asked.

"Huh? I'm fine! I am just savoring every bit of this banana split," I replied hastily.

After finishing our banana split, Kazehaya and I went to a nearby pastry shop and bought a chocolate cake. When we arrived home, everything was already laid on the table and just like the usual; every single dish dad cooked was just delicious.

"Again… thank you for making this birthday the best birthday ever, Sakura," Kazehaya murmured before he got inside his car and drove home.

Saturday definitely felt like it was a weekend since dad and I were celebrating Kazehaya's birthday but as soon as I woke up this Sunday, I realized that I haven't read or worked at least one page of the work Syaoran has commanded. As a consequence, I had to spend the whole day sitting in front of my study table with my laptop and a stack of papers I have to check and correct. I thought I wasn't going to make it on Monday but thank God and mankind for creating and discovering coffee.

As I rode on the elevator, I yawned uncontrollably. I only had about four hours of sleep but it doesn't matter for as long as I am sure that every single figure here is accurate and I'd be able to submit these to Syaoran today. I was making my way to my desk when I just can't just help but notice that every coworker who passed by me was giving me a strange glance.

"What did I do?" I mumbled to myself in anxiety.

"Well, it looks like you have a secret admirer," Mrs. Ubasawa whispered to me out of the blue then just giggled softly.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Look!" Mrs. Ubasawa exclaimed and pointed her index finger to a direction.

I extended my neck to see clearly what she was pointing at until my eyesight was captivated by several baskets filled with pink and white roses laid on a desk.

"Wait… that's my desk!" I exclaimed in surprise and walked briskly to check out what exactly happened to my desk.

Indeed, it was my desk. Only now it was fully occupied with two big baskets containing countless dozens of pink and white roses. Even the corners of my desk were being occupied with another two baskets of roses. I searched in the baskets of roses for any note but there was none until I sat down in frustration and noticed that I just sat on something and might've just completely squashed it.

"Oh my gosh! What did I just sit on? Anything but food, please," I mumbled anxiously and stood up slowly only to have found out that it was just a bouquet of white roses.

Although I was so relieved that I have not stained my skirt, my heart can't stop racing as I picked up the note laid on top of the bouquet, wondering who came it from. What if it's from Kazehaya kun? This will just make things more complicated than it already is.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. Can we please talk after work?" were the words scribbled on the note.

Syaoran didn't write his name but it was so obvious that it came from him because I can recognize his handwriting and yes, there's no other guy but Syaoran who would be apologizing to me now.

At once, I went inside Syaoran's office, carrying with me the bouquet of white roses.

"Sakura! It's so nice to see you again. I miss you so much," Syaoran said and rushed over to where I was standing and hugged me.

I just stood there for a couple of seconds until Syaoran finally broke his hug.

"I bought bagels and your favorite coffee. Come on, let's eat," Syaoran said and led me to the guest table.

Syaoran was already eating his share while I was busy removing the old flowers from the vase placed on the center of the guest table.

"You can do that later, Sakura. Come on, let's have breakfast, okay?" Syaoran said.

However, I continued arranging Syaoran's freshly bought white roses in the vase.

"You seem to be really fond of flowers, Sakura. Now that I think about it, I never really knew your favorite flower. Just tell me and I'll send you a big bouquet of that flower tomorrow," Syaoran commented.

"If you'll excuse me… I'll be right back," I said before leaving Syaoran's office.

I went back to my desk and picked up two baskets of roses. My hands were occupied so I had to push the door open with my foot.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked in bewilderment as I laid down the baskets in the corner of his office.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm returning these expensive flowers to its rightful owner," I answered right away before going back to pick up the last two baskets left in the corners of my desk.

At last, my desk is back to normal, now that I've placed all four baskets of roses in Syaoran's office. Syaoran kept asking me why I transferred the baskets of roses in his office but I decided not to answer him because I just thought that it wouldn't be right to discuss personal matters during working hours.

"Here is the soft copy of the report that you asked me to correct last Friday. I didn't print it since you haven't checked it yet so please look into it when you have time, sir," I said before placing my flash drive on his desk and bowing to leave his office.

"You can't leave my office right now, Ms. Kinomoto," Syaoran said in such a stern tone.

"May I know why, sir?" I asked calmly.

"Because… It's because… I'm going to check your report right now," Syaoran said gruffly and immediately plugged my flash drive in his laptop.

"You can just buzz me when you're done checking my report, sir-," I said because I don't want to linger in Syaoran's office any longer.

"No… Let's not delay matters. Have a seat, Ms. Kinomoto," Syaoran insisted.

"Alright," I muttered, defeated, since he's my boss after all.

I did nothing but fidget my fingers as Syaoran was busy reading my report in his laptop. Why should I really have to wait here in his office while he checks my report? Why couldn't he just let me get back to my desk and get started on another report? He's just being unreasonable today. Maybe, he just wants me to get all nervous about the accuracy of my work.

"Well done, Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran said out of the blue.

"Huh? You're done checking my report? I think it's just been two minutes since you turned on your laptop," I said, astonished.

"Well, okay, the truth is… I didn't even open the file yet and I'm not planning to until you and I got to talk," Syaoran replied.

"Since you're going to check on my report later, I'm going back to my desk now, sir," I said.

"Sakura, please don't give me that cold treatment again. I know I have made a lot of mistakes these days and I am really sorry about what I've done. But, that doesn't mean I'll just let you ignore me all day. I'm going to be really sad and just depressed if you keep this up, you know… So, will you please just talk to me?" Syaoran requested.

"Sir, I just think that it's very unprofessional to talk about personal matters while at work. We have a deadline to catch up so why don't we just get back to work. Shall we?" I reasoned.

"If you and I won't be able to fix our personal matters this morning, I'm pretty much sure that I won't be able to give my one hundred percent focus to my job. So, will you please… please just talk to me? Just five minutes, please?" Syaoran pleaded.

"Alright, fine… what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why did you return the flowers I sent you this morning, Sakura?" Syaoran asked back.

"We can talk about anything else, just not that, okay?" I said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong with a boyfriend sending flowers to his girlfriend at her office?" Syaoran asked, bewildered.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong about it at all. Okay, are we done now? 'Cause I still have a lot of work to do in my desk," I answered.

"You're clearly still so mad at me, Sakura, yet you've been pretending that you're cool about everything," Syaoran said and gazed into my eyes seriously.

"I'm not mad," I interjected.

"There it goes again. You're lying about how you really feel. Why don't you just let it out of your system? Just tell me everything I've done that's making you so upset right now so that I can finally understand you, Sakura," Syaoran said.

However, I don't know why but I just don't feel like talking as of this moment. So, Syaoran and I just sat across each other without speaking to each other for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. But, we're just wasting precious time here. So, I'm really going to go back to my desk now," I said and finally stood up.

"Why does it feel like I'm the only one who's trying to make this relationship work out?" I heard Syaoran mumble when I was about to open the door.

"That's not true," I argued.

"Then, why does it feel like I'm the only one who's giving here? Why does it feel like I'm the only one who is working so hard in trying to reach you out? After going to your house in the middle of the night, after calling you for like a hundred times the whole weekend, and after surprising you with a four dozen roses, all I get was a two minute conversation with you that's nothing but work! You say it's being professional, but for me, I think you're just being plain cold!" Syaoran blurted out.

"What did you expect, Syaoran? You think that I'll kiss you just because you sent all those roses?" I asked in frustration.

"A hug is fine with me too but well… yeah! I expected something like that," Syaoran answered frankly.

"You think that everything's going to be okay after you surprise me with almost a hundred roses? You pushed me and had me injured for days. To make things worse, you punched Kazehaya, your friend, because you thought that I was cheating on him? Don't I deserve to give you just a little bit of coldness after everything you've done?" I retorted.

"Hey! In my defense, anyone else would've thought that something was really going on between Kazehaya and you with Kazehaya being half naked that night while he was carrying you in his back like that! And, I'm not the only one who made mistakes here. Why is it that you let Kazehaya drive you home when I, your boyfriend, can't? I'm okay with Kazehaya having dinner at your house but why is it that you really insisted that he spend the night at your house last Friday, huh? Didn't you even consider how I'd feel that night knowing that there's another guy at my girlfriend's house when in fact I have never slept over at your house?" Syaoran argued back.

"Why are you so jealous with Kazehaya? He's just my friend, your friend," I asked, beginning to be exasperated with this argument.

"Because! It's like he's trying to steal you away from me!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You're insane! Kazehaya was just being a really good friend to me. He drove me home because I was hurting a lot from my sprain so my dad invited him for dinner as a way of expressing his gratitude for sending me home and since you almost punched him to death; my dad was so worried that his conscience won't be at peace unless Kazehaya spends the night in our house. While you were waiting in our living room last Friday night, Dad has already told you what really happened between Kazehaya and me, right?" I explained.

Syaoran merely nodded.

"Then, why are you still so hung up about me and Kazehaya? I am your girlfriend, Syaoran, but that doesn't mean my world revolves only around you. I got to have friends, male and female alike," I said.

"Then, what about the time when you and Kazehaya were eating ice cream together last Saturday?" Syaoran mumbled.

I was left speechless for a couple of seconds because I was truly shocked of how Syaoran knew that Kazehaya and I had gone to the ice cream shop last Saturday.

"How… how did you know that?" I asked, barely able to speak fluently.

"I have my ways," Syaoran answered.

That answer just made me gasp in utter disappointment and because, I am a little bit scared of Syaoran now.

"Oh my goodness! You were spying on me?" I asked.

"No… I asked some of my family's loyal men to keep an eye on you that day," Syaoran confessed.

"Oh my gosh! You're freaking me out, Syaoran? So, you're like one of those creepy obsessive guys who spy on their girlfriends? And what's worse, you don't do it yourself but you hire strange men to do it?" I exclaimed in terror.

"I'm not an obsessive creep, Sakura. You left me with no choice! I was so bothered knowing that Kazehaya is staying in your house and all these horrifying imaginations just kept crawling in my mind about what he'd do to you that I had to do that. I couldn't even get a wink of sleep that night," Syaoran explained.

"My dad is right inside the house, Syaoran. What's there to worry about?" I pointed out.

"I know… I shouldn't have sent anyone to keep an eye on you but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have found out that you invited Kazehaya back to your house last Saturday and you two even went out together for dessert. Will you please tell me what's going on with you and Kazehaya, Sakura? Just tell me the truth, please? You have nothing to worry about. You and I are not perfect and there are times, when we can't help but commit mistakes along the way. But, what's important is that we're both able to forgive, right?" Syaoran said.

Syaoran's words sounded so comforting but instead of being comforted, a heart breaking realization hit me. And, that is, Syaoran doesn't trust me anymore.

"You're telling me that everything's going to be okay for as long as we're able to forgive, right? But, tell me, how are we supposed to make this relationship last when you don't even trust me even just a little bit anymore?" I argued.

"No… that's not it, Sakura. You're thinking too much," Syaoran interjected.

"No! You're the one who's thinking too much, Syaoran! I just invited him in our house last Saturday and went out with him for ice cream because last Saturday was his birthday yet he had nobody to celebrate it with. Nothing really is going between Kazehaya and me! But, why do I sense that you still have a hint of doubt in your heart about Kazehaya and me? You know what, let's just be apart for now," I retorted.

"Okay… let's just get some distance for a while. You can go back to your desk until our temper goes down. We'll just continue this conversation later," Syaoran replied.

"No… when I said let's be apart for now… I meant… let's break up. I think it's best for the both of us if we have some space and time devoted only to ourselves for a while," I explained.

"But, I don't want a break up! How can you just give up like this so easily after everything we've been through?" Syaoran yelled.

"A relationship is supposed to make two people happy and grow into becoming better persons together, Syaoran. I hate to admit it, but we're not happy anymore. Instead, this relationship is consuming every bit of us and is tiring us out. I don't want us to break up forever too. But, I really think that it's best for the both of us to be apart for now rather than the two of us completely falling apart in the future. So, why don't' we just have a cool off for now?" I blurted out before walking out of his office.

I thought that I was going to break down as soon as I shut the door but I couldn't because as soon as I opened the door, I bumped into Mrs. Ubasawa and two other coworkers. I looked around and was stunned to have found that all the cubicles were empty. Instead, all the employees in the accounting department have completely surrounded the area right outside Syaoran's office.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked.

"Me? Yeah… I'm fine," I replied with a fake smile on my face as I exhaled deeply.

Although I tried my best to assure Mrs. Ubasawa that I'm fine, I didn't think it was very convincing because I can feel the wetness of the teardrops that I have been trying to hold on for so long. In an instant, I wiped away my tears, went back to my desk, and started working like I always do every morning.

I thought that I was going to be able to handle my composure until the end of the day but I was clearly mistaken, now that I locked myself inside one of the cubicles in the ladies' comfort room because I couldn't stop from sobbing like a fool this afternoon.

"I wanted this, right? That's why I said all those things," I murmured, hoping that it will somehow comfort me and I'll finally be able to pull myself back together.

But, no… that just made it worse. I could hardly breathe as I cried even more.

"The truth is… I don't really want a break up," how I wish I could say these words to Syaoran but I can't.

Everything's so messed up about us. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know that crying here while sitting on this toilet bowl is senseless but I can't help it. I think I just ruined one of the most precious parts of my life myself and there's probably no way of mending it back. After hurting Syaoran a lot in the past and after hurting him again now, I don't think he'll ever come back to me again. I would've sobbed further but I decided to keep quiet when I heard the door cracking open. I looked down and indeed, I could see two pairs of stilettos standing side by side.

"Girl! Did you know that Mr. Li has actually been dating his secretary?" I heard one woman say in such a squeaky voice.

"Which Mr. Li?" another woman asked.

"Who else but the hottest bachelor in the finance department, Mr. Li Syaoran!" the squeaky woman replied.

"No way! Didn't you tell me before that Mr. Li has never even glanced at a woman before even though how much all those women have pursued him in the past?" the other woman said.

"Yeah, that's true. But, I swear that I'm not lying about Mr. Li dating his secretary! What was her name again? I totally forgot. But, it's really true!" the squeaky woman insisted.

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?" the other woman asked.

"Because… just this morning, my coworkers and I noticed that Mr. Li has been yelling at his office. We thought that he was scolding another employee so we went near to his office so we could listen clearly. But, as it turns out, Mr. Li was talking to a girl and he was yelling about a breakup. And, just as I had thought, Mr. Li's secretary came out of his office, looking dumbstruck and about to cry," the squeaky woman replied but she lowered her pitch this time around.

"So, they really broke up?" the other woman asked.

"Yes! Thank God!" the squeaky woman exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You were thinking what I was thinking! Because when you said that Mr. Li was already dating another girl, it was like the heavens have really fallen to me. I'm just so happy Syaoran finally woke up from that girl's illusion without me having to do anything about it. I bet she's not that pretty," the other woman replied.

"Well… for me… Mr. Li's secretary is really pretty," the squeaky woman said hesitantly.

"Oh… Well, I bet that she used a lot of dirty means just to get Syaoran. What's the use of beauty when it's cheap, right? That slut deserved an awful breakup from Syaoran," the other woman said bitterly.

After what I've just heard, my hands just pushed the cubicle door open out of irritation. I stared at the two women and recognized the face of one of them. She was that petite short girl who always asked me to buy coffee for her in such a shy manner. She's so shy and well mannered whenever she asks me to buy coffee for her but she's nothing but a tactless eavesdropper who talks badly about me behind my back after all.

"Oh my gosh! Come on, let's go, Sayaka!" the squeaky woman said urgently as I can see the color on her face draining bit by bit.

"But, I'm not done retouching my makeup yet!" the other woman complained.

"You're already very pretty! Let's just go, okay!" the squeaky woman said and dragged her friend out of the comfort room.

I thought that the comfort room incident was the worst thing that has happened to me after the breakup. But, I was clearly wrong. The comfort room incident was just the beginning. The next day, wherever I go, everybody was like giving a strange disapproving glance at me when I passed by them. Well, I guess, it's not only the finance department who knows about Syaoran and me but the whole company.

"Who cares about what they think? This is my life and I'm the only one who gets to decide how I should live it," I said to myself before finally having the courage to get up on my desk and pass by these judgmental people again.

I really wanted to eat in my favorite restaurant right across the L.F.T. building but it just consumes a lot of time and I really want to eat as fast as possible so that I can go back to work right after. I was able to buy my lunch right away just as planned but I have one problem. I don't know where to sit. The tables are grouped into seats good for two or four and every table has been occupied by at least one person already.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked a woman nearest me.

"Sorry… this seat's saved," the woman replied.

After that, I have already asked about four other women if the vacant seats on the table they're occupying were taken and all four of them said it's taken. I realized that these people probably don't want to sit with me even if there's an available seat on their table seeing at how they glance at me every now and then. Women here and there were whispering in each others' ears and it really feels like they're talking about me.

"Sakura! Over here!" I heard someone yell out of the blue.

Just like a reflex, I turned around because the person was calling out a name similar to mine. I thought that it wasn't me who's being called out until I noticed Kazehaya waving his hand and looking right at me amidst the crowd. I looked right back at him and pointed at me just to be sure that I was really called by Kazehaya kun.

"Yeah! Come over," Kazehaya mouthed these words to me.

At last, I was finally able to sit down and eat my lunch and what's better is that I won't be eating alone thanks to Kazehaya kun. But, I was taken aback when I saw that right beside Kazehaya kun was Syaoran.

"I have been calling out your name several times already but you never heard me," Kazehaya said quite grudgingly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to shout in the cafeteria just so I can hear you, Kazehaya kun," I said.

"It's nothing. Let's just enjoy our lunch, shall we?" Kazehaya said nonchalantly.

Even though the employees of this company have been gossiping about me right after Syaoran and I were heard yelling at each other yesterday, it seems that there's only one person who doesn't know that we broke up and that is no other than Kazehaya kun. I decided to just eat in silence and so did Syaoran.

"It's been a while since the three of us got together like this that I feel nostalgic," Kazehaya said.

I just smiled at Kazehaya because I really don't know what to say. When I glanced at Syaoran every now and then, he never looked at me even just once and just fixed his gaze on his food.

"Hey! Why are you two so silent? It's like I'm talking to the air," Kazehaya asked.

"Deadline's coming up so I've got to go back to work now. Excuse me," Syaoran mumbled before getting up on his seat and walking away.

"What's up with Syaoran lately? He's like this ice man. Don't tell me! He's still mad at me because of what happened last Friday?" Kazehaya said, looking very frustrated.

"No, he's not mad at you, Kazehaya kun," I said.

"No… he's really gone two hundred percent cold lately. I know that Syaoran was never gifted with a friendly personality but if you just get to know him, he's fun to be with! But now, he barely greets me or even at least nod at me whenever we meet in the hallways." Kazehaya explained.

"He's really been like that lately?" I asked.

"Yes, it's strange…Oh my gosh! He's seriously mad at me, isn't he?" Kazehaya exclaimed.

"No… really… he's not mad at you, Kazehaya kun. You're getting it all mixed up," I argued once more.

"If he's not mad at me, then, why is he acting like that? I'm not convinced," Kazehaya said.

I looked at Kazehaya and noticed that his eyebrows were creasing deeply. Because of me, even Kazehaya's having a hard time.

"Do you really want to know the truth why he's like that nowadays?" I asked.

Kazehaya nodded eagerly.

"Well, the truth is… Syaoran's acting like that because I asked Syaoran if we could have a break from our relationship yesterday morning,' I confessed.

Kazehaya gasped in shock and wasn't able to speak for a while. He wasn't even able to touch his food after what I just said.

"Are you alright, Kazehaya kun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Sakura? Are you alright?" Kazehaya said when he was finally able to take in fully my bad news.

"I don't know. But, I'm hanging in there," I confessed.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Sakura. I really didn't know that you guys broke up. If I had known, I wouldn't have done such an insensitive thing of inviting you to have lunch with us," Kazehaya said frantically.

"It's okay. It's no big deal. I figured you didn't know. But, it was a good thing you invited me over or I wouldn't have eaten anything this lunch because I don't know where I could sit," I replied.

"Yeah… I noticed. None of the girls you asked were kind enough to offer you a vacant seat on their table. I mean, what's up with them too? They're so rude to you," Kazehaya commented.

"You know what… it's nothing. Maybe, most girls just don't like sharing their table with total strangers," I said.

Kazehaya and I were back to eating our lunch when I noticed that Kazehaya kept stealing glances at me.

"What is it, Kazehaya kun?" I asked when I couldn't handle the awkward glances any longer.

"Ummm… If it's okay with you… if it's not too much… may I know why you broke up with Syaoran?" Kazehaya blurted out.

"I didn't really want to break up with him but it seems like I don't know Syaoran anymore," I said after so much hesitation.

"Why? What made you possibly think that?" Kazehaya asked.

"Well… it's because it's like he turned into this manipulative obsessive person ever since he saw us that Friday night even though there's nothing going on between us," I explained.

"Oh… Of course, nothing's going on between us," Kazehaya added.

"Yeah… But still, Syaoran doesn't believe me and he even sent a private investigator to keep an eye on me last Saturday," I said.

"Are you sure that he really did that?" Kazehaya asked.

"Yes… because Syaoran told me himself. I just… I don't want to be in a relationship where you don't trust each other. That's why I broke up with him," I replied.

"Oh… Well, you do have a point," Kazehaya said.

"But, everything's going to be alright in the end, right? Syaoran and I won't be like this forever, right?" I asked Kazehaya kun.

Kazehaya merely nodded and smiled at me.

"Ummm… Sakura… I really want to talk to you more about this and comfort you as a friend but I gotta go. I still have a deadline to chase so-," Kazehaya said.

I looked at my wrist watch and was stunned that there are only five minutes left before the clock strikes one.

"Oh no, I have a deadline to catch up on too," I said.

"If you feel like you need somebody to talk to, just call me and I'll be right there, okay?" Kazehaya said and gave me his business card.

Indeed, time is precious for all of us here because every department has a deadline to catch up on which is after the end of every month. With only two days left, but technically, one and one half days left, I should stop thinking and worrying about all these personal things and just get back to work. At the end of the day, I was relieved that I already finished about half of the work I need to submit at the day of the deadline.

However, as I tried to get some sleep tonight, I can't help but think of Syaoran every now and then especially when my mind wanders after realizing the little changes at work that I've been noticing ever since the day I broke up with him. Before, Syaoran always asked me to go inside his office for his commands and instructions. But now, whenever I arrive at my desk in the morning or after taking a lunch break, he just simply leaves a note indicating all the instructions and work I need to do for the day and never buzzes me anymore. Before, Syaoran would even buzz me in his office because he wanted me to make him a cup of coffee. But now, I don't even have the guts to step inside his office to the point that I actually ask Mrs. Ubasawa to give him the cup of coffee I made for him.

I barely had any sleep last night because even though my body's dead exhausted, my mind can't stop thinking about all these negative things but I have to stay awake and alert for the rest of the day because today's the day before the deadline. I can feel the tension in the office as I made my way to my desk. Everybody was busy working their respective parts of the report.

"You can finish all of this, Sakura! Fighting! Just fifty percent more to go!" I said to myself cheerfully before getting a jumpstart to my work.

Just like the rest, I haven't left my desk except for a quick trip to the bathroom. During lunchtime, I decided to just buy some bread in the cafeteria and went back to my desk right away.

"Oh… It's raining…? I made the right choice of not buying food outside after all," I mumbled before looking into some more vouchers.

Out of the blue, I glanced at my wrist watch and was stunned to find out that it was already five o' clock in the afternoon yet I have about ten long excel workbooks left unopened and unchecked. I looked around and was even more disappointed with myself when I saw that the other desks are already empty. My other coworkers must've finished all their work right on time and went home unlike me who is just a secretary and clerk in this department.

"This is all because I was absent for two days," I mumbled to myself in regret.

Just went I was about to sink in self-pity entirely, I was relieved to see that Mrs. Ubasawa was still around. At least, I'm not the only employee Syaoran's waiting to finish. But perhaps, Mrs. Ubasawa's staying behind since her position's right next to Syaoran and she probably has too much difficult work assigned to her.

"Would you like some coffee, Sakura?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked as she carried a tray with three cups of coffee in it.

"You're also my boss, Mrs. Ubasawa. I'm supposed to be the one who's making coffee," I said.

"It's no biggie, Miss Kinomoto. Here," Mrs. Ubasawa interjected and placed a cup of coffee with a coaster under it.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ubasawa," I said sincerely.

Mrs. Ubasawa's brewed hot coffee was just right in time because I was starving. So, I figured that I'd eat the left over bread from lunch while sipping coffee to keep me alert and energetic. After eating bread and drinking coffee for about five minutes, I went back to work right away.

I don't know how long my body sat erect on that chair while staring at the computer screen but when I stood on my chair, it's like I couldn't feel my legs. My back and neck has gone stiff from sitting all day. But, it doesn't matter because at last, I'm finally done!

It seems that Mrs. Ubasawa has already left because her bag's not laid on top of her desk anymore. I was printing my finalized work when I shrieked in fright and covered my ears upon hearing a roar of thunder. I gazed at the window pane where raindrops just keep sliding smoothly on the glass. I glanced at my watch and gasped in terror upon seeing that the short hand is pointing at the number eight.

"Oh my gosh! Did Syaoran already go home? I really hope not," I mumbled to myself in panic because if Syaoran has really gone home, then, he would have to pass the second half of my work without rechecking it at all.

It was already eight in the evening but the rain hasn't stopped. In fact, the rain is now pouring harder than ever. Out of nowhere, I saw a streak of lightning in the night sky and just as I had predicted, a big roll of thunder roared all over the place. At once, I bent down and ducked my head, covering my ears with my hands.

"No… I have no time to get scared by nature at this time. I have to get this done a.s.a.p!" I said to myself encouragingly and stood up to continue printing the documents needed.

After arranging all the documents and placing them in their respective folders, I dashed right away to Syaoran's office. Unlike before when I can just knock the door in an instant and get inside comfortably, I had to take a lot of deep breaths before I even had the courage to knock in Syaoran's office.

"Come in," I heard Syaoran say after I knocked.

Thank God Syaoran was still indeed working in his office or else, I might've jeopardized the quality of our department's work.

"Here is the second half of my work, sir. And, of course, that's the last part," I stuttered badly.

"Okay…. Just leave it right there," Syaoran replied without even bothering to look up from his laptop.

After which, I sat on the sofa where Syaoran usually entertains guests while waiting for Syaoran to finish checking my work. While waiting for Syaoran to finish, I just let my mind wander while looking into random objects in his office. My eyesight wandered from the ceiling to the tall shelves until I stopped and stared onto the vase placed on the center of the guest table. Inside the vase, were the white roses he gave me that morning when everything started to change. How I wish I hadn't overreacted about the flowers Syaoran gave me that morning. How I wish I had given him a kiss as a way of saying thank you for these flowers that morning. How I wish I could turn back time and go back to that evening when I confronted Syaoran about him keeping our relationship a secret. How I wish I didn't walk out of his office that evening when Syaoran and I first had our big fight. If I hadn't walked out that evening, none of this would've happened. Syaoran and I would still be working together comfortably and I wouldn't have lost a person that I truly love.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked in bewilderment.

"Me? Uhhh… I'm staying behind just in case there are corrections with my work, sir," I answered.

"No need… I'll just fax you if there are corrections with your work. You may leave now. Good night, Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran said, never glancing at me.

"That would just create such a hassle for you, sir. I'll just wait until you finish," I insisted.

"I already told you. There's no need for you to stay!" Syaoran yelled.

I stood up on my seat in annoyance and glared at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked and glared right back at me.

"Why are you yelling at me, sir?" I asked, a gush of air rushing out of my nostrils as I tried to keep my temper down.

"Because you can't seem to understand that there's no need for you to stay when I was saying it normally!" Syaoran yelled at me again.

"I'm neither dumb nor deaf, sir! So, why on earth are you yelling at me again?" I shouted this time around because I couldn't handle Syaoran's rudeness any longer.

"Because how dare you say… that you're staying now when I've begged for you to stay several times in the past," Syaoran said, his voice low this time around.

Syaoran and I merely gazed at each other in silence. Without a doubt, I can see through pain and sorrow in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything's going to be alright between us, but how can I say things like that when I'm the one who's causing this pain in the first place. I was finally about to say something when a roar of thunder echoed all over the place that sent me down on my knees, covering my ears with my hands as I closed my eyes. When I noticed that the thunder had stopped, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see nothing at all but pitch black darkness seeming to swallow me up any second.

"Where are you? Where are you, Syaoran?" I screamed in panic.

"Don't worry! I'm right here in this office with you," I heard a voice say, recognizing Syaoran's voice.

"What happened? I couldn't see anything! Have I gone blind?" I asked.

"No, baka! Of course, not! A brownout occurred, Sakura. It must be because of the thunderstorm that interrupted the power source," Syaoran explained.

"Oh… Are you sure this isn't a blackout because I couldn't see a thing?" I yelled in panic.

"How am I supposed to know whether it's a brownout or a blackout? I can't see anything at all too, you know!" Syaoran replied, now clearly irritated with me.

"Oh! Right! Uhhh… Do you have your phone with you? Because, even just a little light would be of help in finding any candles or flashlight lying around the office," I said.

"No… I left it at home today," Syaoran replied.

"Why would you leave your phone at home?" I asked in frustration.

"Because! I was in a hurry, okay! Don't you have your phone with you?" Syaoran yelled.

"No, of course I wouldn't have it! Since, I'm asking if you have your phone, right? What are we supposed to do now? We can't see a thing and I'm too scared to move," I retorted, regretting that I didn't bring my bag with me in going inside Syaoran's office.

"Uhhh… Let's see… Describe where exactly you are now in my office," Syaoran commanded.

"Ummm… I'm squatting right between the sofa and the guest table… I guess?" I answered after touching my surroundings.

"Okay… Just stay right there, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

After that, Syaoran didn't say anything at all which made me worry all the more. Out of the blue, I could see lightning flash across the pitch black darkness and just as the law of nature dictates, the frightening sound of thunder bellowed mercilessly. I covered my ears with my shaky hands as the thunder roared on and on, seeming to have no end. Before I knew it, tears were already falling down my face as the rain poured harder and harder.

"Syaoran, where are you? Where are you?" I screamed, my whole body shaking in fear.

I kept yelling Syaoran's name but no one answered me back. Nothing but the noisy tic tock of raindrops, the strong blow of the wind and roar of thunder can be heard amidst this pitch black darkness.

"Syaoran… please don't leave me," I mumbled, my mouth quivering uncontrollably.

However, nobody answered me. My body seems to have frozen in the spot as I let out a silent cry.

"He left?" I mumbled upon realizing that Syaoran may have just left me here all alone.

Out of nowhere, I felt something warm hold my hand. Am I slowly being engulfed in this darkness now?

"He really left me," I muttered in sorrow.

"No… I didn't leave… I'm right here, Sakura," I heard Syaoran's voice say.

Soon, I could feel Syaoran's arms embracing me.

"Why did you just come now?" I said angrily and hit his chest several times as I couldn't stop from crying now.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come to you sooner, Sakura. I'm so sorry," Syaoran whispered.

"Baka! We are inside the same room yet it took you so long to find me!" I yelled angrily although these tears kept falling down my eyes.

After that, I couldn't control these overwhelming feelings any longer and I just sobbed like a kid as I held onto Syaoran tight.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sakura. I'm right here," Syaoran murmured and embraced me tighter.

Syaoran just kept rocking our bodies back and forth like how a mom does to her child while I cried even more. Syaoran and I were embracing each other when I heard a faint click and the lights just went back on out of the blue.

"Thank God the power's back," Syaoran said, still hugging me.

As soon as it hit me that Syaoran and I were embracing each other very closely now, I immediately took my hands off him. Syaoran, too, immediately took his hands off me right after I let go of him. We merely gazed at each other for who knows how long.

"You're still a crybaby during brownouts, aren't you?" Syaoran said teasingly.

"That's not true! Since when did I ever become a crybaby in the past at times like this?" I retorted.

"Oh really? Remember that time when there was a brownout at my house back when we were still in high school? You screamed bloody hell as soon as the lights went out," Syaoran said.

"Please stop making up stories, Syaoran," I said, sighed heavily; disappointed that Syaoran's making up stories now.

But, after thinking about it, I do remember that Syaoran and I were together in blackout incident.

"Was it the time when you got sick?" I asked.

"Well, yeah… I think so… Aha! You do remember!" Syaoran exclaimed proudly.

"So…?" I retorted snobbishly.

"So… I am indeed telling the truth and you're a crybaby of the dark and thunder until now," Syaoran replied then went laughing arrogantly.

"Hey! I admit that I'm afraid of the dark and I admit I'm more afraid of the sound of the thunder but that doesn't mean that I'm a crybaby at those things!" I argued.

"How can you still have the guts to say that you're not a crybaby when in fact you were sobbing like a little kid just a while ago?" Syaoran said cleverly.

"Well… it's because… it's because…," I said slowly while trying to come up with a clever reason to throw back at Syaoran.

"See? You can't say anything," Syaoran said.

"No! I'm not done! Well… it's because… aha!" I exclaimed triumphantly upon remembering a little detail.

"What was that 'Aha!' all about, huh?" Syaoran asked in such a disinterested tone.

"I'm not really a crybaby because I didn't cry back then when there was a brownout incident at your house," I reasoned.

"Oh really? I don't think so," Syaoran questioned.

"I swear! I did scream once but I didn't cry at all!" I exclaimed.

"Okay… let's just say… you weren't fond of crying of the dark and thunder in the past. So, why is it that you're crying now even though you're older?" Syaoran asked.

"Because…" I began saying but was left dumbfounded of knowing the reason behind why I cried now.

Syaoran did raise a good question because even I, myself found it weird that I'm so afraid of the dark and thunder now that it made me cry but back then in my teenage years, I didn't cry at all. Syaoran and I looked at each other in confusion. As we stared at each other, I finally knew the right answer to Syaoran's question.

Back in the past, when there was a brownout just like tonight, I didn't cry at all amidst the darkness and thunder because Syaoran was right beside me that night as soon as the lights went out. Because Syaoran was beside me the whole time, I wasn't afraid of the darkness or the thunder back when were still in high school. But, tonight, I thought that he had really left me all alone and that just made me really sad.

"Why are you crying again, Sakura? Please don't cry. I won't tease you anymore, okay?" Syaoran said out of the blue.

When my eyes met with Syaoran's, I knew that life without him will be empty. A realization hit me that I probably couldn't live happily… that I couldn't live fearlessly… without him in my life anymore. Without thinking, I kissed Syaoran softly but broke the kiss because I knew I was being selfish to make him mine again after hurting him so much.

"Sakura…?" Syaoran murmured, in a daze of what I just did.

"I think… I couldn't handle a second without you in my life any longer," I confessed.

"Wa-wa-wa-why? Why?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sorry. I know… I'm selfish and pathetic," I said, looking away from him.

"Why did you realize this only now, Sakura?" Syaoran said angrily, pulling me closer to him all of a sudden and kissing me passionately.

**Rainvilla: **Phew! I really had a lot of mental blocks in this chapter. I thought that it was going to be a short one but it always ends up to be longer than I had planned. Hope that's okay with you…Well, please review! Thank you for reading! Love you all!


	23. when destiny is not a matter of chance

Rainvilla: I'm just so glad that I get to see reviews from my old time readers such as saveme57, NollasBlack and at the same time, I'm so glad that there are new readers for imperfection! Yay!

P.S. I didn't proofread 'coz I really gotta handle my own love life first so I apologize for any wrong grammars and spellings beforehand.

_**Chapter 23: When Destiny is Not a Matter of Chance but a Matter of Choice**_

Last night just felt so surreal. That night, even though the rain was pouring at its hardest, even though the wind was blowing at its strongest, and even though thunder was roaring at its loudest, that one kiss from Syaoran made me feel so safe and sound. Last night, when Syaoran and I finished everything, we still waited for the weather to calm down before he drove me home himself. He even took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders once we left the building even though it was still raining and the weather was so cold. I was too dazed about what just happened back in the office that night that I completely forgot to return Syaoran's jacket. Thank goodness, we have a dryer at home so I was able to wash Syaoran's jacket and have it dried overnight.

"Sakura!" dad yelled at me out of the blue.

"What? Why on earth are you yelling at me, dad?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Thank goodness you finally heard me, Sakura. I have been asking you to pass the ketchup to me for three times now. What exactly has gotten you so dreamy when it's still so early in the morning?" dad said, then moved his eyebrows up and down teasingly.

"Nothing," I replied hastily.

"Oh really?" dad asked playfully.

"Really," I answered seriously.

"You're a terrible liar, Sakura. Excitement and overflowing happiness is written all over your face," dad said matter-of-factly.

"That is so not true!" I protested.

"Your face has been red all throughout breakfast, Sakura," dad pointed out.

"It is so not!" I denied even though I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks.

"Oh, wait… Did something happen between you and Syaoran last night?" dad asked eagerly.

"Huh? Nothing happened," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

However, dad's stare has left me saying it so awkwardly instead.

"Wait… wasn't it Syaoran's car who got here last night or was it Kazehaya's? I'm really not sure. But, I am definitely sure that something really happened between you and Syaoran," dad said, pondering deeply.

"How can you be so sure that something really happened between me and Syaoran when you don't even know that it was Syaoran's car," I mumbled to myself as I ate my share of pancakes.

"Aha! So, it was Syaoran's car! So… That means, something definitely happened between you and Syaoran last night!" dad exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh my goodness! You heard me?" I asked in awe because I was really certain that I spoke those words in an inaudible volume.

"I may be quite old now but your dad still has the hearing of a bat, Sakura. So, wait, if Syaoran drove you home last night, then that must mean that you got back together?" dad said, grinning.

For a second there, I merely looked at him before I continued eating my pancakes but dad was teasing me nonstop that I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Okay, fine! Syaoran and I got back together, alright!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"That's great! So, I am right! My gut feeling was right! This must be what it's like to be a gifted dad!" dad exclaimed and laughed at himself proudly.

After being able to process what I just blurted out without thinking, it finally hit me that Syaoran and I are finally back together! I thought that it'd take us a couple of months to fix our relationship but with God's mercy, we only broke up for almost only three days!

"Syaoran and I are finally back together, dad!" I exclaimed happily and immediately rushed over to the other side of the table and hugged my dad tight.

"Of course, you'd get back together! You two are inseparable," dad whispered.

Usually, it takes me about five minutes or so to get dressed and I'll leave right away once I'm done eating my breakfast. But, this morning, I ended dressing up for about twenty minutes because I couldn't decide on what to wear. Thank goodness, I woke up a bit earlier today so my nitpicking on what to wear didn't jeopardize my timeliness at work. And, so, I marched in my black stilettos confidently in the ground floor of the L.F.T. building wearing a white collared blouse and sleek black pencil skirt. I was having a very good start today until I arrived at my desk and had a glimpse of Syaoran's office door. When I arrived, there's still ten minutes left before seven thirty which meant ten minutes of me pinching the end of my spring pen, glancing at my wrist watch, and fidgeting all over the place.

Today is just like any other day at work but I can't stop myself from feeling so nervous! It's like the time when I waited for my final job interview, only today felt three times worse.

Out of nowhere, I could hear nothing but the sound of footsteps in the office. I looked around and saw Syaoran now walking towards his office. Unexpectedly, Syaoran looked right at me. I instinctively looked down and sat on my desk. At once, my lungs seemed to have constricted, my stomach felt all squirmy, and it seems like my heart really skipped a beat with just that one glance from Syaoran.

Why is my body feeling this way all of a sudden when seeing Syaoran at work is nothing out of the ordinary? It's like… I'm falling in love with him all over again.

By the time I was able to regain my body's stability, Syaoran was nowhere in sight. He must've already entered his private office. Since today was just the deadline, there's nothing for me to do so I just sat on my chair and waited for Syaoran to buzz me in case he needs any assistance or when he simply just wants a cup of coffee. However, it was already time for our lunch break but Syaoran never buzzed me.

As soon as the clock struck twelve, my coworkers went out of the office right away to take their lunch while I, on the other hand, still hanged in my desk, waiting for Syaoran to come out of his office and hoping that he'll invite me to have lunch together with him. Soon, Syaoran's private office door swung open that instinctively made me grab a random voucher and pretended to read it.

"Just respond casually, alright. Be nonchalant," I muttered to myself while trying to get a hold of my jumpiness.

Several minutes seemed to have already passed but I never heard Syaoran's voice. Maybe, I'm not the only one who's nervous here. Maybe, Syaoran's all nervous about how to ask me out for lunch too! So, I peeked from the voucher slowly but surely just to check on how Syaoran's doing but was surprised to have seen that Syaoran wasn't there anymore. I looked around further and nobody else was really around. Disappointed, I decided to just go out for lunch on my own.

Now, I am standing in front of my all time favorite Chinese restaurant ever since I started working in L.F.T. Every time I go here to eat, I always get so excited and happy about choosing on what dish to eat but remembering the fact that I still haven't got to invite Syaoran to try their food here makes me feel blue.

"Sakura!" I heard someone call my name out of the blue.

I turned around and was surprised upon feeling something poke my right cheek. I looked around to know who poked me, finding out that Kazehaya kun was the culprit.

"You really scared me. I thought I was poked by a madman in the middle of the street or something,' I grumbled.

"Sorry, Sakura… But, you just looked so cute while staring at the restaurant's sign board that I couldn't resist from poking you," Kazehaya reasoned.

"It's alright. You really didn't need to apologize," I replied and sighed while still looking at the restaurant's sign board.

"Are you really planning on standing there for the whole lunch break? Well, I won't let you. Let's go, Sakura!" Kazehaya said playfully and took my hand all of a sudden as he led the way in getting inside the restaurant.

Soon, a waitress handed out two menus for us. I didn't bother look at the menu because I knew exactly what I wanted to eat.

"I'll have one sweet and sour pork, please," Kazehaya and I said in unison.

I gasped and looked at Kazehaya in awe for Kazehaya thinking the exact same thing and what's cooler, is saying it at the exact same time when I did. Kazehaya was also looking at me wide eyed too, surprised that we had the same thing in mind.

"What would you like for drinks, sir and miss?" the waitress asked, ready to take note of it in her notepad.

"I'll have one jasmine tea, please," Kazehaya and I said in unison again.

Kazehaya and I gasped and pointed at each other in shock.

"Great choices! You two are a very compatible couple! What would you two like for dessert?" the waitress said.

"No… you got it all wrong. He's not my boyfriend. We're not a couple," I clarified hastily.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to inform you. Starting today, our restaurant has a Valentine's promo. You see, couples can get a 20% discount on any dessert they purchase in our restaurant. But, wait, did you just say you two aren't actually a couple?" the waitress said.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be so shy whenever you talk about us to other people anymore, okay? Order whatever dessert you like, sweetie. My treat," Kazehaya said playfully and just held my hand that's resting on top of the table while pinching my cheek childishly.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed at Kazehaya kun while covering a side of my mouth that's facing the waitress.

"I'm trying to get us a discount," Kazehaya mouthed back.

And so, I agreed with Kazehaya's plan and reached out to pinch his cheek playfully.

"You're so sweet even at the smallest things, honey. Indeed, I have the best boyfriend in the world!" I said dreamily while pinching his cheeks.

Kazehaya and I pretended to be all sweet and cheesy by pinching each others' cheeks and holding hands in public the whole time the waitress was still attending our table.

"Thank God she finally left," I said in relief and finally let go of Kazehaya's hands.

"Yeah… Thank God," Kazehaya added.

Even though I was starving to death, waiting for fifteen minutes was worth it because I was finally able to get a taste of this delicious and scrumptious sweet and sour pork once more.

"Finally, we reunite again, sweet and sour pork!" I exclaimed happily, kissed a piece of sweet and sour pork before taking a big bite.

"You seem really happy, Sakura. I'm glad. Is sweet and sour pork your favorite here?" Kazehaya commented.

"You're right! Sweet and sour pork is definitely my favorite. Is this your favorite too?" I asked eagerly.

Kazehaya nodded, smiling.

"I'm so happy today! It's been a while since I last ate in this restaurant because I'm a little short on my budget or I'm too shy to eat alone. But, I finally get to eat here again thanks to you, Kazehaya kun," I replied, happily munching my sweet and sour pork.

"Huh? Don't you always have Syaoran to accompany you for lunch?" Kazehaya asked.

"Nope… Syaoran never really invited me for lunch. He must be extremely busy. He's the head of our department after all," I answered, remembering once again how much I wanted Syaoran to taste this sweet and sour pork himself.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry for mentioning Syaoran, Sakura. I completely forgot that you guys broke up. I'm really sorry. I completely ruined your mood now, didn't I?" Kazehaya said sincerely.

"No, not at all, Kazehaya kun. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the good news," I said hastily.

"I'm relieved I didn't ruin your mood with my reckless mouth. Ummm… What's the good news, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"The good news is… I think that Syaoran and I are definitely going to get back together!" I exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Kazehaya asked.

"Yes, Kazehaya kun! Isn't it just great! Thanks to last night's thunderstorm and brownout, Syaoran and I made up!" I replied.

"I'm…. I'm so… I'm so happy for you guys! And, as a way of congratulating you, Sakura… Today's lunch is really my treat," Kazehaya said cheerfully.

I thanked Kazehaya kun before going back to eating my favorite Chinese sweet and sour pork. Soon enough, our plates and bowls are now empty so we moved on to eating our dessert. Kazehaya and I agreed to buy mango pudding and mooncakes for dessert.

"This is really my first time eating something for dessert. Can't wait to taste the mooncakes after I finish this pudding," I said anything random just to break the silence between Kazehaya and I.

However, Kazehaya still didn't say anything and just smiled at me for a second.

"This pudding just simply melts in your mouth and you can really taste the delicate natural sweetness of mango! What do you think about the mango pudding, Kazehaya kun?" I finally directed a question to Kazehaya when I couldn't handle the awkward silence between us any longer.

"Yes, you're right, Sakura. It's really delicious," Kazehaya replied briefly.

However, Kazehaya didn't really speak much after I asked him that question all the way until we separated ways in the L.F.T. building. I don't understand. Kazehaya and I were perfectly having a great time but all of a sudden, he barely spoke this lunch. I guess he's just really not fond of small talk during lunch time. Never mind, let's get back to work!

But, how am I supposed to go back to work when I have absolutely no idea on what to work on? After waiting for Syaoran's instructions and doing nothing all morning, I've had it up to here! So, I marched in Syaoran's office with all the courage I had and asked him what I need to do for today.

"No wonder I didn't receive any feedback from Mr. Yang," was all Syaoran said.

"What Mr. Yang?" I asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see the note I left on your desk, Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"You left a note on my desk?" I said, surprised.

"Looks like you really haven't seen it. The note's colored yellow. Everything you have to do is already written there," Syaoran informed and went back to looking at his laptop.

Confused and disappointed, I excused myself and left Syaoran's office. I went back to my desk and indeed saw a yellow colored piece of sticky note on the lower right corner of my desk. Without further ado, I called Mr. Yang on the phone and did the rest of the tasks written on the note. Regular working hours were up when I finished everything and everyone else was going home. I wanted to stay behind and wait for Syaoran to finish working. But, I thought, that if I did that, I'll just disturb him in his work. So, I just decided to go home right away just like the others today even though I really wanted to spend more time with him. Besides, I didn't want to look needy and clingy to Syaoran when we just got back together.

Wait… did Syaoran and I really get back together? Or, was the kiss just a result of the heat of a moment?

I was deep in thought about this matter when a car's honk interrupted my thoughts.

"What's with the long face, Sakura?" Kazehaya yelled from inside his car.

I merely waved at him before I continued walking my way to the subway, still swamped of how Syaoran merely left a note on my desk today instead of telling me his instructions in person just like he always used to.

"Sakura! I'm going to Tomoeda today! Why don't you just hop in?" Kazehaya yelled as he slowed the speed of his car.

"Thanks, Kazehaya kun. But, you've already done so much for me so… no," I replied, not wanting to add any more favors Kazehaya did for me.

"Sakura, I really need your help. I need to go to Tomoeda High School but I have no idea where it is. Can you accompany me, please? I'm asking you to grant me this favor," Kazehaya explained.

And, that is how I ended up riding in Kazehaya kun's car instead of riding the subway again. But, this time is completely different. I am only riding in Kazehaya's car because I'm just granting a favor to a friend and that is to be his tour guide in Tomoeda.

When we arrived in my old high school, I was surprised to have found that there were still a lot of students around the campus even though it was already six in the evening.

"Could it be that this week's the school festival?" I mumbled, examining the school's surroundings.

"Yep, you're right, Sakura. This week's their school festival and my friend's been bugging me to visit here. In fact, today's the last day. Well, anyways, thank you so much for guiding me here, Sakura. You're now free to go home if you want to," Kazehaya said.

"I haven't visited my high school in such a long time yet; nothing's really changed with this place. Makes me feel nostalgic," I murmured, fixating my gaze at the school garden where a cherry blossom tree stood on the center.

"Or… you could show me around the campus and be my tour guide again…?" Kazehaya interjected.

"Really? I'd love to walk around some more! I mean… I'd love to show you around the campus some more!" I replied, not being able to hide my excitement from looking around my alumni school.

Kazehaya merely chuckled before we went inside the school building. As I walked in the hallways, it feels like it was just yesterday when I walked in these hallways. However, it would've been better if I didn't visit here during the school festival for I would've seen a regular classroom setting that I really haven't seen in such a long time.

"I wonder where my friend's booth is," Kazehaya said skeptically.

"What is the theme of the booth your friend's class is doing, Kazehaya kun? Because, we can just describe to some students the booth you're looking for and we'll be able to find their classroom sooner," I suggested.

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure but I think it's some sort of café?" Kazehaya answered.

After asking a student in the hallway for a café booth, we found out that there are actually four classes doing a café. Since we didn't know the name of their café, we had to go to the four café booths but to no avail, Kazehaya didn't see his friend.

"Let's just stop looking for my friend, Sakura. You must be hungry. So, why don't we just eat somewhere and I'll take you home, okay?" Kazehaya suggested.

After seeing Kazehaya give up so easily in looking for his friend, I became all suspicious regarding the truthfulness of his words now.

"Do you really have a friend studying here or are you just making that up just so you could take me home after seeing me walk in the subway by chance?" I asked.

"What? I'm not making up any friend, Sakura. I really do have a friend who is studying here. In fact, we're neighbors in the apartment complex I'm living in," Kazehaya defended.

"Really?" I asked, eyeing at him without even blinking.

"Yes!" Kazehaya answered sternly.

"Oh really?" I asked once more.

"Oh yes," Kazehaya said and stared right back at me, not blinking either.

"What on earth are you doing with my Kazehaya kun, plain lady?" a young girl dressed in a French maid costume asked me accusingly.

Her costume reminded me of my part time job in Sweet Lovely Maid Café back in high school but in no way would I permit myself to wear a French maid costume as short and skimpy as that. No offense, but she looks like one slutty maid. What on earth are happening to the youth nowadays?

"Who's this girl?" I asked Kazehaya kun in bewilderment.

"He's the friend I was talking to you about. See, I'm not making up stories. But, how I wish I did," Kazehaya replied.

"Darling! Where have you been? Do you know how much I've missed you today? I thought you weren't going to come," the girl said in such a high pitched voice as he hugged Kazehaya kun tight.

"Yeah, why didn't you come sooner, Kazehaya kun? You made your girlfriend so worried," I added.

"What? No! You've got it all wrong, Sakura," Kazehaya kun interjected.

"I didn't know you had a fetish with young high school girls, Kazehaya kun," I teased.

"Please don't misunderstand, Sakura. She's really just my neighbor," Kazehaya explained.

"What? Why can't I be your girlfriend, Kazehaya kun? I'm pretty and sexy and a lot of guys are chasing me. Still, I like no one else… but only you, Ka-ze-ha-ya kun," the girl protested and then just stole a kiss from Kazehaya's lips for a second.

"Mika chan! Don't do that ever again especially in public!" Kazehaya kun scolded her.

"Eh? But I couldn't control it any longer. I want nobody but you, Kazehaya kun," Mika chan said it in such a sexy, flirty voice as she began to wrap her arms around Kazehaya's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Trust me. After hearing Mika chan's incredibly sexy voice, no guy would be able to resist her. So, I was so shocked when Kazehaya pushed Mika chan's head away and strived in untying her arms round his neck while he introduced me to Mika chan.

"You really look sexy… I mean cute in that costume, Mika chan!" I complimented.

"Hmph! I don't like you, whatever your name is, girl! Kazehaya will never look at any other woman except me so get lost!" Mika chan said and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Mika chan! Stop being so rude to Sakura," Kazehaya said.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're on her side, Kazehaya kun! Don't tell me... you have replaced me for this incredibly plain looking boring girl?" Mika chan said, teary eyed.

"There's nothing to replace, Mika chan. How many times do I have to tell you that you and I are not in that sort of relationship? We are neighbors and friends. You're pretty and adorable, Mika chan-," Kazehaya began to explain.

"You really think I'm pretty and adorable, Kazehaya kun?" Mika chan interjected, smiling a little.

"Yes… You're pretty and adorable, Mika chan. And also, young… That's right! You are young! And, you'll be able to meet a guy who will love you that is of your age. I am already 28 years old, Mika chan, while you just turned 16. So, I hope you get what I mean," Kazehaya explained further.

"But, when it comes to love, age doesn't matter, Kazehaya kun!" Mika chan argued.

"Kazehaya's right, Mika chan. You'll surely be able to meet the right guy for you in the right place, at the right time, with the right age," I said, patting Mika chan's back.

However, Mika chan shook off my hand and glared at me furiously.

"I don't care! For me, the only guy I'll ever love the most in this world is no one else but Kazehaya kun! Just wait 'til I grow up and become a real lady, Kazehaya kun, I'll make you fall head over heels in love with me! So, wait for me and don't go chasing other girls like her!" Mika chan said with such determination and just suddenly pointed her finger right at me.

To calm down Mika chan and to let me have dinner in their café booth, Kazehaya just chose to make a pinky promise to her about not having a girlfriend and wait for her to grow up even though it was so apparent that Kazehaya didn't want to seal such promise. After eating our dinner, Mika chan immediately grabbed Kazehaya and dragged him along.

"Oi! Where are you going?" I asked, following after them.

"It's none of your business! Come on, let's go, Kazehaya kun!" Mika chan said, still not letting go of Kazehaya kun.

"Help me, Sakura!" I heard Kazehaya yell as they went downstairs.

I decided to run after them as creepy thoughts of Kazehaya being sexually harassed or trapped in a secluded place flashed in my mind. But, upon reaching the school grounds, I was relieved to have seen that Mika chan and Kazehaya were just dancing together with other students around a bonfire.

"Why did I get myself so worried? Why didn't I realize beforehand that Mika chan just wanted to take Kazehaya for a dance? Of course, she invited him to go here today for the closing dance of the school festival," I mumbled to myself as I rested on park bench.

I was greatly entertained by the synchronized moving shadows created by the combination of the light coming from the bonfire and the dancing students. Never once have I ever thought that Kazehaya is actually good at dancing. At first, when I watched Mika chan and him dancing together, I thought that Mika chan was the one guiding Kazehaya kun all the way since how could Kazehaya know this traditional bonfire dance at this age? But, as it turns out, it seems that the two of them actually don't know the dance and Kazehaya was able to pick up the steps as he observed the other students dancing. But what entertained me the most is how Mika chan and Kazehaya kun look so good and happy together. Mika chan was right. When it comes to love, age is just a number. It doesn't matter.

I looked up the night sky, wondering what Syaoran's doing right now. Tonight was a full moon so fewer stars can be seen in the night sky because the moon's light stands out, making the other stars look dull. I wonder if Syaoran is looking at the moon too like I am now tonight.

"Sakura," I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed excitedly and turned around only to find out that it was actually Kazehaya kun who just whispered to me now.

"I'm so sorry, Kazehaya kun. I just can't stop from spacing out every now and then," I said hastily.

"It's alright. No harm done. Syaoran's still not spending much time with you, huh?" Kazehaya asked.

"He barely even talks to me at work," I admitted.

Kazehaya patted my head as a way of consoling me although it ended up messing my hair a bit.

"I'm not a dog, you know," I pointed out.

"But, you're cute," Kazehaya said, grinning.

Then, he just put his arm around my shoulder and made me lean my head on his shoulder as he continued to pat my hair continuously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next song to be played will conclude this year's school festival," a student announced.

"You should go back to Mika chan now. You wouldn't want to miss the last song for tonight, right?" I said.

"Mika chan left just now," Kazehaya replied.

"Huh… Why?" I asked, feeling bad that Mika chan will miss the last song for tonight

"That's not important. What's important now, Sakura, is-," Kazehaya said and bowed to me gracefully.

"What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely amused.

"Can I have this dance with you, Miss Kinomoto Sakura?" Kazehaya said in such a gentleman tone.

I couldn't help but let out a nervous laughter from Kazehaya's formality all of a sudden. However, Kazehaya's seriousness didn't waver and instead, he stretched out his hand to me.

"But, I don't know how to dance," I confessed.

"Don't worry. I'll guide you all the way," Kazehaya said calmly.

When Kazehaya said those words, I strangely felt at peace so I decided to just take his hand. Kazehaya led me to the dance floor, or shall I say technically to the school grounds. When we reached the area near the bonfire, Kazehaya placed my left hand on top of his shoulder then placed his right hand lightly on my waist as we held hands together on the other side. Hearing the beginning of the song already made me feel excited in dancing tonight. However, I'm afraid that I'd end up embarrassing Kazehaya kun.

"I seriously don't know how to dance," I warned once more.

"Just forget about all your worries and let go, Sakura. Just look into my eyes. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here," Kazehaya said calmly and began stepping his foot with the beat of the music.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

"Okay," I replied and began following Kazehaya's steps.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

Just as I had feared, I ended up stepping onto Kazehaya's foot. However, Kazehaya didn't flinch from the pain and just smiled at me with his usual carefree smile.

"Are you alright, Kazehaya kun? I'm really sorry," I said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it. Let's start again, shall we? Just follow my lead," Kazehaya replied cheerfully and spun me around once.

As our hands twirled while I turned around, I can't help but let out a soft chuckle from feeling overwhelmed at the beauty of this moment.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

From what I remember, the last time I danced like this was during Syaoran's eighteenth birthday party and I didn't even get to finish dancing the song. I miss this kind of surreal moments… where everything feels like you're inside your own fairy tale. Just like what Kazehaya said, I just followed his lead and before I knew it, it feels like Kazehaya and I are one, together with this enchanting song.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

"How I wish… Syaoran and I would be able to dance like this again," I muttered.

"You and Syaoran already got back together, right? So, it won't be long 'til you'll be able to dance with him like this again," Kazehaya said.

"I don't know, Kazehaya kun. It seems like Syaoran's getting farther and farther away from me every single day. Perhaps, Syaoran and I didn't really get back together and the meaning of that kiss was just an imagination," I replied.

"So… you guys kissed?" Kazehaya asked.

I merely nodded because I was too shy.

"That's great, Sakura. Why are you still worrying over whether you two are really back together when you and Syaoran have already kissed, right? Syaoran definitely wants to get back together with you too," Kazehaya said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Kazehaya kun," I said.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for, right?" Kazehaya replied.

"Right," I mumbled.

"Let's just worry about nothing and finish dancing the last song for tonight, shall we?" Kazehaya suggested and spun me around.

I also wanted to finish dancing to this last song but we weren't able to finish it in the end because Mika chan came out of nowhere and got all upset when she saw us dancing together that she immediately pulled me away from Kazehaya kun. Kazehaya insisted that he'll give me a ride home but I chose not to take his generous offer, seeing how much I really made Mika chan upset.

I know that I should stop worrying and be confident about my relationship with Syaoran just as Kazehaya said. But, how I can not worry when the days at work ever since we kissed still remains the same? So, I decided to just call Tomoyo when I had the chance to, even though she's now living in England.

"Hello, Tomoyo! I need your help!" I said urgently as soon as my call was answered.

However, I was taken aback when I heard an old voice of a lady speaking in a British accent.

"Oh, right… it must be their butler. Ummm… Hello… I need to talk to Daidouji Tomoyo right now," I said.

"That is not how someone addresses on the phone. Miss, don't forget to be polite. Let's start again. Shall we?" the butler said in a rather thick high pitched British accent and then just hanged up the phone.

"What the? She hanged up on me? That just cost me a lot of money!" I exclaimed.

Even though I was so irritated by their butler, I decided to call again, determined to be able to talk to my friend, Tomoyo.

"Hello? May I please talk to Daidouji Tomoyo… I mean… Mrs. Hiiragizawa Tomoyo, please?" I said on the phone, faking a British accent.

"It is impolite to mock our native accent. Goodbye," the butler replied irately and hanged up the phone again.

"What? I wasn't mocking you! I was trying to get along with you! What the heck is wrong with her?" I exclaimed in fury.

It took me quite several minutes of puffing air out of my mouth before I was able to calm myself down. No matter how much money the telephone company is going to charge me for these international calls, I would never stop calling this petty butler until I reach Tomoyo!

"Hello, may I know who's speaking?" the butler asked on the phone.

"Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto speaking. May I please speak to Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa? I'm her best friend and I really need to talk to her," I said as politely as I could and not faking any British accent now.

"Alright… It seems that you have already learned some good phone conversation manners. I'll pass this call to Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Kindly wait for a moment," the butler replied.

Waiting for her to inform Tomoyo that I called seems like forever. Eriol and Tomoyo must really be living in some sort of gigantic castle like mansion there in England since it's taking so long.

"Hello, Sakura! What's up? I'm glad you called," I heard Tomoyo say out of the blue on the phone.

"Thank God… I finally reached you, Tomoyo! Your butler's awfully strict about phone conversation manners that I had to call three times before she decided to inform you that I called!" I said.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. Mrs. Andersen is just particularly strict about those things. Well, most elders here in England are like her. So, don't take it personally, okay?" Tomoyo said apologetically.

"Alright… I understand," I replied.

"Anyways, why did you call, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot because of that butler! Ummm... I called you because I really need some advice," I said.

"About what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhhh… about… my lovelife? I guess?" I said hesitantly, afraid of how Tomoyo will react.

What if she impulsively decides to fly back to Japan just because of my petty problem? And, because of my pettiness, Eriol's going to miss Tomoyo a lot.

"What? What happened to you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked in such an urgent tone that just changed my mind about the whole ask-advice-to-Tomoyo kind of plan.

"Uhhh… nothing, really. Syaoran and I are doing great! I actually just called to see how you're doing there in England," I replied hastily.

"No… Tell me honestly… What happened between you and Syaoran while I was gone, Sakura?" Tomoyo said sternly that just sent chills running down my spine even though we're only talking on the phone.

"Alright… I'll tell you everything that happened. But, you have to promise me first that you're not going to fly back to Japan just because of what I'm about to tell you, okay?" I said seriously.

"Okay… I promise," Tomoyo replied.

"Okay… here goes… Syaoran and I broke up a couple of days ago," I confessed.

"WHAT? Why did you guys break up? When? Where? How?" Tomoyo screamed bloody hell over the phone at once.

"Okay… Will you please calm down with all your WH questions? And, just let me answer one question one by one," I said.

"Okay, you're right. I must calm down. So, first things first… How did you guys break up?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you mean… how?" I asked, confused.

"What I mean is… who decided to break up?" Tomoyo asked.

I wasn't able to speak on the phone for a few moments because I was hesitant to tell Tomoyo the truth, afraid of how she'd react.

"Uhhh… the one you're talking to…?" I said hesitantly.

"The one I'm talking to…? What do you mean? Hmmm… What? No! You just did not break up with Syaoran, did you?" Tomoyo replied, obviously now upset at what I did.

"Well… the thing is… I think I did," I confessed.

"What? Why on earth did you decide break up with him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I know… I shouldn't have done it. But, you see… ever since we got back together in your wedding and flew back to Japan, Syaoran and I have been growing farther and farther apart lately because he's very busy at work and barely spends any time with me. You don't know how bad it feels to be neglected, Tomoyo," I explained.

"I do know what it feels like to be neglected, Sakura. I knew that Eriol had special feelings for you back in high school and so, he never really did see me as anything but a long time friend-," Tomoyo said.

"I'm sorry about that, Tomoyo. I really didn't know that you had feelings for him," I interjected.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Sakura. That's all in the past now. The point is… I brought that up because I want to let you see that you should never give up so easily just because he's so busy with his career! I never gave up on fighting for what I really felt for Eriol and see where I am now… I am happily married with my best friend. Being busy at work is inevitable, Sakura. But, I'm sure you two can work things out somehow," Tomoyo said optimistically.

"The reason why I broke up with him wasn't really about him being so busy at work. It's more of how it seems that he doesn't really trust me anymore these days. Even though I've already told him that nothing is really going on between Kazehaya and me, it's obvious in his eyes that he really doesn't believe me and still accuses me of cheating-," I explained.

"Whoa? There's a third party?" Tomoyo interjected.

"Oh my gosh, Tomoyo! Kazehaya isn't a third party at all! Nothing is going on between Kazehaya and me, okay?" I clarified.

"Okay… Just relax, sweetheart. I do have observed that Syaoran's always been the jealous type of guy, seeing how he was so pissed about Eriol back in high school. But, we were still immature back then. I'm pretty sure that Syaoran wouldn't be thinking that there's something going on between you and this Kazehaya guy if nothing really happened, right? So, what did happen, Kinomoto Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in such a skeptical, suspicious tone.

Now, I really regret asking advice from Tomoyo because it feels like I'm a suspect, being interrogated by an investigator.

"Don't you go whole naming me, Tomoyo… It scares the hell out of me," I said, shivering a little.

"Okay… sorry about that. But, will you please just tell me the whole story?" Tomoyo replied.

And so, I narrated to Tomoyo about what happened that Friday night with Kazehaya driving me home, staying in our house for dinner, and most of all, the wine spill accident, that just created the whole misunderstanding.

"No wonder Syaoran got totally paranoid after that incident and hired a private investigator. I gotta go, Sakura. I gotta book the earliest flight to Tokyo now so-," Tomoyo said after hearing out my story that must've cost me thousands of yen.

"No! Wait!" I yelled urgently.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

Thank goodness, Tomoyo didn't hang up the phone yet.

"Don't go to Tokyo all of a sudden, Tomoyo!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? You and Syaoran are obviously a mess right now and I, as your best friend, have to be there by your side and help you fix this mess," Tomoyo insisted.

"No… you shouldn't go here. Eriol will be left alone there in England," I said hastily.

"I know that you're genuinely concerned about Eriol but your relationship with Syaoran is hanging by the threads here! I just can't sit back and relax here in England while my best friend's love is falling into pieces!" Tomoyo insisted even more.

Just then, I just remembered the most important story I should've told Tomoyo right away.

"No, you're wrong, Tomoyo! My relationship with Syaoran isn't really falling apart! In fact, Syaoran kissed me last night!" I exclaimed in triumph, finally able to grasp the key to convincing Tomoyo not to fly here to Tokyo.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo asked, still not convinced.

"Yes! Really! Syaoran and I kissed last night!" I insisted.

"Then, why did you call me asking for advice in the first place?" Tomoyo asked cleverly.

"I'm really telling the truth, Tomoyo. Syaoran and I kissed. And, it wasn't just a normal kiss. It was… passionate. So-," I said seriously.

"How passionate?" Tomoyo interjected, giggling softly.

"Okay… Let's not get distracted anymore, Tomoyo because my phone bill's at stake here. So, Syaoran and I did kiss last night. But, after that night, he barely talks to me even at work these days. Unlike before wherein he always calls me to get inside his office for instructions, he only leaves a note about what I have to do every morning and lunch break now. He doesn't call me or even just send any text messages to me. He doesn't drive me home after work either. After we had that passionate kiss, I really thought that Syaoran and I are finally back together. But, his attitude to me lately is completely contradictory to what he acted that night when we kissed," I explained.

"One night, he kissed you. But, the next days, he's so cold to you? I mean, what's up with Syaoran's attitude?" Tomoyo said.

"That's exactly my point! And, that is why, I want you to help me figure out why he's been acting like that so that I can do something and finally put things back to normal," I replied.

Afterwards, both of us didn't speak for a while. Tomoyo must be thinking hard about how to figure out Syaoran's attitude like I do now. Screw the telephone bill. My love life's much more important right now.

"Aha! Maybe… Syaoran's actually in the same page as you are!" Tomoyo exclaimed out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked eagerly.

"After that kiss, I think that Syaoran did think that you two might already be back together. But! Since he's already made so many misunderstandings in the past, he-," Tomoyo elaborated.

"He's too afraid to have another misunderstanding so he just chose to be distant from me lately," I said, my perspective clearer now.

"Exactly! Syaoran's just afraid to do anything because he's too afraid that he'll misunderstand again that you two already made up after that kiss," Tomoyo added.

"I really hope that this is all what this is about," I mumbled, sighing in relief.

"Come again, Sakura? I didn't quite catch that," Tomoyo requested.

"Nothing important… So, what am I supposed to do, Tomoyo? How do I fix this?" I asked.

Once again, Tomoyo and I wasted a few more minutes worth a couple more thousand yen on my telephone bill. I am so screwed with my dad.

"Aha! It's simple," Tomoyo exclaimed rather proudly.

"What? What is it?" I asked, quite too excited.

"You, Sakura, should make the first move this time around," Tomoyo answered.

"What? I thought guys should always make the first move," I argued.

"I know… But, this situation is different. Ever since that time he knew that everything was just a misunderstanding about you and Kazehaya, Syaoran has lost his confidence. He's gotten completely hopeless about you two getting back together that he ended up chickening out after that kiss," Tomoyo explained.

"You're right. If I were in his shoes, I would've completely lost confidence in my gut feeling too," I said.

"And that is why, you making the first move this time around is a must, Sakura. If you think about it, this is not the only time Syaoran actually misunderstood so badly. Remember that time when he actually thought that you were getting married to Eriol? Man! That was hilarious!" Tomoyo chattered.

"Okay! Time's ticking and my telephone bill's getting bigger every second! So, let's not slip away from the main topic, alright? What am I supposed to do about this, Tomoyo? What kind of first move are you talking about?" I asked hastily.

However, I only heard Tomoyo hum softly on the phone.

"Hurry up! We've been on the phone for a very long time and this call is very long distance, mind you, Tomoyo?" I reminded.

"Just give me some more time to think, alright? Don't worry about your telephone bill. I'll send a check to you after this," Tomoyo said.

"You don't have to do that. I called you. I should be the one paying for this call, of course," I said.

"Just sshhhh… for a while," Tomoyo interjected.

"For a while? Now, I'm not stopping you from volunteering to pay my phone bill," I grumbled.

After almost an hour of debating with Tomoyo over the phone, we finally had a mutual agreement and I was able to finally hang up the phone. I really want to get started with what Tomoyo and I had in mind, but I still had to work the next days.

But, as soon as the clock struck at four thirty in the afternoon this Friday, I left work right away and went to the nearest shopping mall to buy all the things I need.

This weekend, I can finally get started with the plan Tomoyo and I came up so that Syaoran and I can really get back together, and that is for me to give my very own homemade cookies to Syaoran this Valentine's Day!

Giving homemade chocolates to Syaoran for Valentine's Day would've made this plan easier because I already learned from Tomoyo on how to make chocolates when I decided to give Syaoran chocolates for Valentine's Day back in high school. But, Syaoran never really gave me any feedback on the chocolates I made. Maybe, Syaoran didn't even taste those chocolates because he really doesn't like sweets that much. So, Tomoyo and I settled for cookies because it doesn't taste too sweet yet it still conveys the romantic feeling of Valentine's Day.

"Baking cookies? Easy peasy!" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the ingredients I have already laid down on the kitchen table this Sunday morning.

"Whatcha doing?" Dad asked playfully upon noticing the ingredients on the kitchen table.

"I'm baking cookies!" I answered excitedly.

"You're going to bake cookies all by yourself?" dad asked, although I'm sensing that it was a rhetorical question.

"That's right! I am going to bake cookies all by myself," I said confidently.

'Really? Are you sure you don't need any help? Say, me?" dad suggested, obviously worried.

"I'm sure, dad. Don't worry. I promise that I won't burn down the kitchen," I said teasingly.

"But, you've never baked cookies before. Am I right?" dad asked.

I nodded hesitantly in response.

"So, why don't I just help you out a little?" dad insisted.

"Dad, I really appreciate your help but I really want to give Syaoran cookies that I actually made all on my own from scratch," I replied while busy mixing the ingredients, regretting a little too late upon realizing what I just said.

"Oooh… So you're actually baking these cookies for Syaoran? Why? What's the special occasion, dear?" Dad asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm busy, dad. Let's talk later, okay?" I said.

"Oh, that's right! Valentine's Day is coming up! The most romantic day every year… Why did I only realize this now? That's a great idea, Sakura! So… what kind of cookie are you making?" Dad said eagerly.

"Dad…" I grumbled.

"Alright, I understand. I'd be out of your lair in a sec," dad said and walked away from the kitchen.

"Finally," I mumbled.

"Why don't you shape those cookies with a heart, Sakura? I think Syaoran's going to like those cookies more if it's shaped into a heart," dad yelled out of the blue.

"Dad! Will you please just let me bake at peace?" I yelled back.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Decorate those cookies with all your heart, sweetie," dad replied.

At last, after about thirty minutes of mixing and molding, I am now placing the tray of my very own chocolate chip cookies inside the oven. While waiting for the cookies to be baked, I decided to go upstairs and continue the work I have left unfinished in the office.

I was about to save the changes in my excel workbook when dad called my name and came knocking on my door so urgently.

"Oh my gosh! My work!" I screamed in terror upon realizing that I had pressed the 'No' button instead of the 'Yes' button due to being rattled by dad's urgent knocking.

"Sakura…" dad merely said when I swung open my door.

"What's so urgent, dad? Did you know that I wasn't able to save my work because of your incessant knocking?" I retorted.

"Oh my! I really didn't mean to disturb you, Sakura… I came up here because your cookies-," dad said.

"What happened to my cookies?" I asked.

"I think it's better if you go to the kitchen," dad said, the biggest grin he had not so long ago, vanished.

At once, I went downstairs and came rushing only to have smelled something weird upon entering the dining room.

"Oh my goodness! Did I really just burn down the kitchen, dad?" I asked in panic upon recognizing that the weird smell is actually the smell of something burning.

However, dad looked at me with such a sympathetic gaze and held my hand as we paced to the kitchen. I was relieved to have seen that everything in the kitchen was in good condition as I roamed around.

"Your expression had me so worried, dad. Thank God nothing serious happened," I said.

"Over here, Sakura," dad said and looked down.

I followed his gaze and saw a piece of white cloth. I took a closer look and noticed that the white cloth was actually covering something. My curiosity couldn't handle it any longer so I pulled the white cloth away at once.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," dad said as I looked at the black residue left on the tray which used to be pieces of wet mixture of my chocolate chip cookies.

"It wasn't your fault, dad. It was mine. Who am I kidding? I am terrible at cooking," I said and immediately threw the burnt cookies in the trash bin before heading upstairs.

Today, I wasn't able to save my work. Then, I burnt the cookies I made. Could this week get any worse?

Well, the combined regret of not being able to save my work and burning the cookies I made was nothing compared to how lonely I feel now at work upon noticing a yellow note on my desk.

"I'm really invisible to Syaoran now, aren't I?" I said to Kazehaya kun out of the blue during lunch.

"Of course not! You're his girlfriend!" Kazehaya exclaimed.

"Then, why is he only leaving me a note in the office instead of talking to me in person? Why am I having lunch with you instead of him? Why are you the one who is taking me home instead of him? Why?" I asked in frustration, my voice cracking bit by bit as I tried to hold these tears from falling.

"I don't know…" Kazehaya muttered.

"See? You couldn't give me an explanation. This is it. This is the end. Syaoran and I are over," I said as I felt tears beginning to fall down my face.

"I don't know how to explain all those things, Sakura. But, I sure do know one thing," Kazehaya said then reached out his hand as he wiped away my tears one by one.

"What?" I asked.

"When Syaoran beat me up so bad that one night, I knew for sure that he really loves you," Kazehaya answered.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"It's simple. No guy would exert a lot of effort beating up another guy if he didn't really have any feelings for her, right?" Kazehaya reasoned.

"Right," I mumbled.

"So… will you please stop thinking about all these negative things and just cast all your burdens to the Lord? Everything's going to be alright, Sakura. True love never fails in the end. All of this is just a challenge that you two can surely overcome," Kazehaya said cheerfully.

"For being such a good listener and cheerleader, thank you, Kazehaya kun," I replied.

"Me? A cheerleader? Since when did I become a cheerleader? That just sounds so… gay," Kazehaya asked a rhetorical question.

"Since you became my friend…?" I answered, now feeling a lot better.

"Alright… I'll be your own personal cheerleader from now on even though that makes me sound gay," Kazehaya replied, smiling.

Afterwards, Kazehaya and I got back to work. When I arrived in our department, I saw Syaoran standing in front of my desk. As usual, he leaves a note of what I have to do this afternoon before getting inside his office. And, just like the usual, I'll follow everything written there.

"Hey! What are you planning to do this Valentine's day? I really have no idea on what to do this time," I heard a coworker of mine ask someone.

"I was thinking that I'd give my boyfriend a surprise visit in his apartment. Then, I'm going to prepare the best candlelight dinner for him and then, you know," I heard another one say, not being able to finish her sentence because she was giggling so hard.

"You, naughty girl!" the other one commented.

Man, they sure don't realize that their voices are too loud. It's okay to talk about personal stuff every now and then but they're really making people uncomfortable around here. Why can't they just keep to themselves what they're going to do on Valentine's Day?

"Wait… When is Valentine's Day again?" I asked then scrambled in getting my phone.

I was stunned to have found out that today was already in fact February 13. I was so caught up in getting depressed about Syaoran's attitude that I completely forgot about Valentine's Day. Tomorrow is already Valentine's Day yet I still haven't figured out on how to make those cookies possible!

Out of nowhere, a wild idea sparked in my mind that made me crumple Syaoran's note.

"I'm sorry… But our future is at stake here, Syaoran," I mumbled apologetically before browsing the internet for cookie recipes.

It felt like ages as I waited for our working hours to end. As soon as I exited the L.F.T. building, I went to the supermarket and bought once again ingredients. But, this time around, it was different because I have a definite checklist of what I'm going to need. Also, I bought two sets for every ingredient just in case I screw up on making the cookies again. When I arrived home, dinner was already served on the table.

"You sure are eating fast, Sakura. You must be starving a lot. Do you want another serving of rice?" dad offered.

"No, thanks… I'm already full, dad," I said and got up on my seat.

As soon as I finished washing up the utensils I used, I went to my bedroom. I turned on my laptop and searched for the cookie recipe I chose while I was browsing the internet in the office. I clicked the link of the video that was included in the website.

"You can do this, Sakura! Fighting!" I exclaimed after watching the cooking video tutorial in YouTube for the third time already.

Before I finally get started with baking, I pictured everything that I saw on the video and made a run through of the steps in my head. Meticulous and careful for the last thirty minutes, I finally managed to put lumps of heart shaped cookie dough on top of the tray. After preheating the oven, I set the timer for fifteen minutes.

While waiting for the cookies to be baked, I waited anxiously in the living room, too anxious that I couldn't enjoy watching Home Alone, even though it's such a hilarious Christmas movie.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sakura," dad said encouragingly as he watched the movie beside me.

"I really hope so… Tomorrow's already Valentine's Day," I said, still worried.

At last, the oven timer rang and so I immediately went back to the kitchen. With my oven mitts on, I couldn't help but gulp down some saliva down my throat as I stared at the oven. Even dad seemed very nervous too as he stood beside me.

"Okay… This is it," I mumbled before finally having the courage to pull the oven open although I was closing my eyes.

Out of the blue, I felt something heavy on my shoulders. So, I just decided to blink my eyes open only to have seen my dad hugging me now.

"What's up, dad?" I asked, extremely bewildered.

"You did it, Sakura! Look!" dad exclaimed happily and pointed at something.

I followed the direction my dad was pointing at only to have gasped in extreme happiness for seeing golden brown baked cookies. Dad and I stared at each other as we both picked a cookie on the tray for us to taste and really find out the actual results. These cookies may look pretty and perfectly golden brown on the outside but who knows, it might actually taste horrible and disgusting.

"It's…" dad mumbled as he chewed a piece of cookie on and on.

I, on the other hand, was too afraid to find out the actual results myself that I couldn't even bring myself to take just one bite of it.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"It's… delicious!" dad exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, just to be sure I didn't hear it wrongly.

"I swear, it's delicious! I didn't know you could be so good at baking cookies, Sakura! Syaoran's definitely going to love this," dad said.

Speechless, I took a bite of the cookie that was already in my hands a while ago and was relieved to have tasted this delicate sweet soft treat. It took me all night to decorate fourteen pieces of cookies but I know that all these efforts are going to be worth it. When Syaoran receives these cookies, he won't ever doubt my feelings about our relationship any longer and we would finally be officially back together. Thank you Saint Valentine for creating this day!

When I arrived in the office, there were still fifteen minutes left before it'll be seven in the morning. I sneaked into Syaoran's office and just as I had predicted, he hasn't arrived yet. I looked around for a good spot to place my Valentine's Day present and just finally decided to place it on the center of his office desk.

"Indeed, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. You're surely going to love me even more after this, Syaoran," I mumbled, giggling softly as I straightened the ribbon tied on my present.

It was never a part of my daily routine to go to the ladies' bathroom just to check my appearance on the mirror. But, this morning, I am pressing some compact powder against my face, brushing some mascara on my eyelashes, applying some lipstick and lip gloss on my lips, and spraying some perfume here and there like a vain sassy girl. But, there's no harm in being vain for a day, right? It's not like I'm going to be a vain makeup freak in the future. I just want to look really presentable today. I just really want this Valentine's Day to be perfect.

"Just be yourself, Sakura," I mumbled to myself on and on as I walked back to my desk.

But instead of stopping on my desk to sit down, I am now standing right behind Syaoran's office door.

"Just open the door nice and slow and say a casual Happy Valentine's Day greeting to Syaoran, alright?" I mumbled for motivation as I gathered my composure.

Finally, I had enough courage to be able to knock the door three times.

"Come in," I heard Syaoran say.

And so, I turned the doorknob and entered Syaoran's office.

"What is it, Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

I was about to greet him a Happy Valentine's Day when I was left tongue-tied upon seeing that Syaoran's desk which used to be empty just early this morning is already filled with all sorts of candy and chocolate boxes, most of which look imported and very expensive. There were all sorts of red and pink throw pillows and even stuffed toys on the corners of his desk.

"Oh, this? It's nothing out of the ordinary. I really don't know why but ever since I started working here, my desk is always full every Valentine's Day. I really wonder where all these stuff come from," Syaoran said upon noticing my shocked expression.

"Well, it's definitely coming from all single women in this company," I mumbled.

"What? Did you say something?" Syaoran asked.

"Me? Nothing! I just came in to ask… if you wanted a cup of coffee," I said.

"I'd love to have a cup of coffee. The usual, please," Syaoran replied.

The image of the dozens of chocolate and candy boxes on top of Syaoran's desk kept bugging me as I made him a cup of coffee. I really thought that Syaoran was going to be completely touched that somebody is actually going to give him cookies on Valentine's Day. But, seeing just now the reality that Syaoran actually has a lot of admirers and fans that have the luxury to buy all those imported candies and chocolates, my cookies are going to look nothing compared to those.

"I have to get my cookies back!" I exclaimed, determined before getting inside Syaoran's office.

I was having trouble on where to place Syaoran's cup of coffee when a brilliant idea popped up in my mind.

"If you don't mind, I'll just transfer all these chocolate boxes on the guest table so that you can work properly," I suggested.

"It's alright, Miss Kinomoto. Just leave those things there. I'll just work on the guest table instead," Syaoran said.

"But, you drink your coffee on your desk," I insisted.

"It's alright. I can just put my cup of coffee on the guest table," Syaoran replied.

After I placed Syaoran's cup of coffee on the guest table, I was running out of excuses to stay so I had to leave the office, unable to get my cookies back.

Even though it was already lunch time, Syaoran still hasn't left his office. I wanted to wait 'til he goes out for lunch so that I can get my cookies back. But, I'm starving so much and Kazehaya must already be waiting at the Chinese restaurant. So, I just decided to go out for lunch ahead of him.

All throughout lunch, I was so occupied on how to get my cookies that I had to apologize to Kazehaya a lot of times for not paying attention to our conversation. When I got back to the office, I'm still worried about how I can get my cookies back because if I don't get it back, Syaoran's never going to notice those cookies I made among all those chocolates and candies.

"I am going to get back those cookies no matter what," I muttered and knocked on Syaoran's office.

I already knocked three times yet Syaoran didn't answer. Lucky me! It seems that Syaoran's not back yet and when I did enter his office, he wasn't around. I quickly paced to his desk and searched for my package of cookies among the dozens of chocolate and candy boxes. Finally, I recognized the red ribbon I used and was able to find my cookies at last.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say out of the blue, immediately recognizing Syaoran's voice that made me jump up a little.

"Me? I was just looking for the cup of coffee I served to you a while ago to you know… wash it just in case you want another cup of coffee again," I said, hiding my package of cookies behind my back.

"Oh… that? It's right here on the guest table," Syaoran answered.

"Right! Didn't notice it at all… Thanks!" I said hastily and went to get the cup of coffee with my free hand.

Then, I just paced towards the door, walking backwards, so that my cookies won't be seen by Syaoran.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You look kind of pale," Syaoran said out of the blue just when I was about to get the door.

"Huh? Really? I don't think so! Maybe, it's just the shade of my lipstick. I'm completely fine but thanks for the concern, sir. Well, have a good day!" I said hastily and just walked right out of Syaoran's office.

Syaoran must think I'm very weird today. But, it doesn't matter because I was finally able to get my cookies back. I'll just give them to Syaoran myself after working hours end. Meanwhile, I decided to get myself busy with finishing these files as early as today rather than cramming before the day of the deadline. And, before I knew it, it was already almost five in the afternoon when I happened to glance at my wrist watch.

"Well, I'm very thankful for these mind boggling accounting problems today," I mumbled as I tidied up my desk.

Holding my package of cookies on my right hand, and balling my fist on the other, I gathered all the courage I have to finally turn the doorknob in Syaoran's office.

"Syaoran… Happy-," I said quite too shyly.

"Please… Those were all rumors! Miss Kinomoto and I were not dating. She's my secretary for Pete's sake. It would be totally unprofessional if I date my secretary," I heard Syaoran tell Mrs. Ubasawa as I peeked a little through Syaoran's office door.

"Well, I'm glad that we're clear on that. Poor, Miss Kinomoto, getting into such controversial rumors like this," Mrs. Ubasawa replied.

Syaoran was about to say something but I couldn't stand hearing any more of his lies and denial any longer. Dumbfounded, I closed the door, grabbed my bag on my desk, and began walking on my way home.

As I walked aimlessly on this cold pavement, everything just seems a blur to me now. All I can remember vividly were those words Syaoran just said this afternoon. Why did he say all those things? What's wrong with our relationship? What's wrong with me?

"Are you crazy? You almost got hit by a car just now. Watch where you are walking, please or I might go crazy too from getting so worried about you!" a manly voice yelled at me out of the blue.

I looked up and was surprised to have found Kazehaya kun embracing me now.

"Kazehaya kun? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just saved your life, you clumsy girl! Don't you ever scare me like that again, ever!" Kazehaya scolded.

"I'm sorry, Kazehaya kun. I promise… I won't be that clumsy ever again," I said.

"Promises are most often made just to be broken so whether you like it or not, I'm driving you home, Sakura," Kazehaya said sternly.

"Okay…" I replied.

At once, Kazehaya grasped my hand as we walked to his parked car. Unlike me who feels cold inside, Kazehaya's hand feels cozy and warm. When we got inside, Kazehaya even fastened my seatbelt for me.

"You must be tired that's why you were so absentminded a while ago. Let's take you home, shall we?" Kazehaya said and turned on the engine.

We were already driving at sixty kilometers per hour when I had the sudden urge not to go home.

"Can you please not take me home right away, Kazehaya kun?" I requested.

"Why?" Kazehaya asked, quite surprised.

"I really want to have fun today!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"But, isn't your dad going to be worried if you don't go home right away?" Kazehaya asked.

"Kazehaya kun! I'm already twenty three years old! I now have the privilege to go home late without my dad worrying. It's Valentine's Day after all! Come on, please? Pretty please?" I pleaded.

Kazehaya didn't speak for a while. I, on the other hand, kept staring at him with such puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine… Where do you want to go?" Kazehaya asked out of the blue that just made me scream in utter delight.

"You and I are definitely going to have fun!" I exclaimed, smiling.

I don't know why but on the top of my head, I really wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland. From riding in Cinderella's Golden Carousel, getting inside the Haunted Mansion, and taking a part of Peter Pan's Flight, Kazehaya and I were talking, laughing, screaming, and just really having a lot of fun together the whole time.

"Told you we were going to have tons of fun! No doubt, Disneyland's the happiest place on Earth!" I exclaimed happily to Kazehaya kun as we sat side by side on a Ferris wheel.

However, Kazehaya didn't say anything back at all to me. When I looked at him, he was just sitting so erect, beads of sweat running down the corners of his face.

"What's wrong, Kazehaya kun?" I asked.

"Nothing… Don't mind me," Kazehaya muttered.

It seems that Kazehaya has completely frozen on his seat as he closed his eyes.

"Wait… Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" I asked.

"Aren't you completely aware that we're more than a hundred meters above the ground right now?" Kazehaya asked, although I think it's more of a rhetorical question.

"So you really are afraid of heights!" I exclaimed.

"No! I'm just cautious about our safety, Sakura. That's all," Kazehaya said.

I wanted to tease Kazehaya with his fear of heights but seeing how scared he is, I decided to hold his hand instead. Kazehaya must've been surprised that I held his hand because he blinked his eyes open and gazed at me.

"If I would've known that you were afraid of heights, I would've never had second thoughts about not riding this Ferris wheel. I'm really sorry, Kazehaya kun. You should've really told me," I said.

"No, it's okay… You looked so happy and excited while we were lining up for the Ferris wheel that it made me completely forget that I was afraid of heights," Kazehaya replied.

"Still, this must be one heck of a terrifying experience for you right now," I said, worried.

"Actually, it's not so bad as I thought it would be. So, stop feeling bad about yourself, okay?" Kazehaya said comfortingly.

Out of the blue, an idea sparked in my mind.

"Look! We can see some stars clearly from up here! And, those night lights in those buildings! The city looks so magical," I said, trying to divert Kazehaya's attention from his fear of heights.

"You're right! It does look amazing," Kazehaya said while looking at the night lights all around the towering buildings far from us.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of," I said.

Kazehaya merely squeezed my hand a little and gazed at me.

"It's like… I've got nothing to be afraid of… when I'm with you," Kazehaya said, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Our ride's going to end soon so just relax, okay? And, if that still doesn't make you comfortable, just think that we'd be having a delicious sumptuous dinner after this!" I replied cheerfully.

As we waited for our Ferris wheel ride to end, Kazehaya and I just held each others' hands in peaceful silence while watching the starry night lights. After filling our stomachs, Kazehaya took me to the ice cream shop he loves which happens to be where Syaoran and I ate ice cream together for the first time.

"What ice cream do you want, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"Me…? I just want to have… a cone of strawberry ice cream," I blurted out.

"Sounds good… I'll just have that one too," Kazehaya said.

Kazehaya and I were already comfortably eating our cones of strawberry ice cream inside the ice cream parlor when I requested the two of us to just go out and eat our ice cream while walking down the street. It's just that I couldn't handle the feeling of becoming more and more nostalgic of the memories Syaoran and I had inside that ice cream shop.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You've been silent for a while now," Kazehaya said out of the blue as the two of us sat on the swings in a children's park.

I really wanted to say something but I was afraid that I'd end up letting out a sob instead especially now that the taste of this strawberry ice cream just brings back more happy memories.

"Ha! You lost! I finished my ice cream first!" I exclaimed out the blue, laughing so pompously.

"Technically, I didn't lost because I didn't even know that we were competing for an ice cream eating contest in the first place," Kazehaya argued.

"Still, you're way slower than me when it comes to eating. Back then at the restaurant, I was already in my second main dish while you were still trying to finish your first," I said teasingly.

"I was just trying to savor the goodness of the dish that time. Let me prove to you how fast I really am at eating," Kazehaya said, sounding really determined.

"Well… I've got some cookies in my bag right now," I blurted out.

"Great! Let's have a cookie eating contest right here… right now. The first ones to finish their equal share will win," Kazehaya said seriously.

So, Kazehaya and I left the swings for a nearby wooden table. I tear open my package of cookies and handed out seven cookies to Kazehaya while the next seven cookies are for me.

"In a count of three, you and I will start eating, okay? Ready! One… Two… Three… Go!" I said and immediately reached out for two cookies.

"These cookies are actually for Syaoran… Am I right?" Kazehaya asked.

Unintentionally, I dropped the cookie I was about to eat during our cookie eating contest.

"Of course, not! Why are you not eating, Kazehaya kun? You're going to get defeated again," I asked back.

"How can I bring myself to eat these, knowing you actually made these cookies for Syaoran? Shouldn't you be giving these to Syaoran this Valentine's Day?" Kazehaya replied.

Before I realized it, I can barely see clearly as tears kept running down my face.

"How can you be so sure that I actually made these for Syaoran? You have no proof!" I retorted, looking down.

"It's carved right here in this cookie," Kazehaya replied and showed to me the cookie in which I wrote, _"Dear Syaoran."_

"Can we please get pass about that and just proceed with the cookie eating contest?" I yelled.

"Did something happen between you and Syaoran again because of me, Sakura? Because, I'd call him right now and tell him that whatever it is that he's accusing you, it's not true!" Kazehaya said seriously.

"This has nothing to do with you, Kazehaya kun! I didn't give those cookies to Syaoran because…," I began to explain but ended up breaking down as my legs felt helpless, making me fall down on the ground.

Unexpectedly, Kazehaya went down on his knees and just embraced me in his arms as I sobbed like a little kid. After I was able to release all these trapped emotions in my chest by crying it all out, I finally told Kazehaya what I heard in Syaoran's office this afternoon.

"What? He really said that he and you are not in a relationship?" Kazehaya retorted.

I merely nodded sadly.

"I can't believe Syaoran can actually be such a jerk! Now, I finally understand why you chose not to give these cookies to Syaoran," Kazehaya said, obviously furious.

"Can we please not talk about Syaoran anymore? I just really want to forget," I said.

"Oh… okay… But, can I read it?" Kazehaya replied.

"Read what?" I asked back, perplexed.

"The messages on the cookies… I observed that you carved a message on every cookie you gave me," Kazehaya pointed out.

"Oh… that _'Dear Syaoran, I just want to let you know how happy I am to have been a part of your life. Thank you for fighting for us 'til the end, for never giving up on me and I'm sorry for being so weak. But, I want to be strong now. I've always loved you, Syaoran. So, will you be my boyfriend once more? Happy Valentine's Day!'_ crap? I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see this coming? Of course, Syaoran would never declare me as his girlfriend. First of all, I'm his secretary and second of all, our family's nothing compared to how wealthy and extremely influential the Li clan is," I rambled.

"Don't call yourself stupid, Sakura! Syaoran's the one who is stupid! Taking for granted such a kindhearted beautiful girl like you! You know what? Can I just have these cookies instead? That way, Syaoran will definitely lose big time this time around," Kazehaya said.

"Sure… You can have those cookies. At least, I managed to actually give those cookies I worked so hard for to someone, right?" I replied.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll eat all of them gratefully. It's already getting very late. So, why don't I give you a ride home now, Sakura?" Kazehaya suggested.

After telling everything to Kazehaya kun, I'm feeling so much better tonight. When we arrived at my house, Kazehaya opened the car door for me as usual.

"Thank you so much for spending the rest of the day with me, Kazehaya kun. It really made me feel so much better. Without you today, I probably would've sulked all on my own in my room," I said.

"Glad to be of help, Sakura. If you're feeling down again, just give me a call and I'll be there right away and just listen to you nag and cry all day long," Kazehaya replied.

"Did I really nag a lot today?" I asked.

"Yep… A lot! But, I'll never get tired of listening to you, Sakura chan," Kazehaya said humorously.

"Thanks again, Kazehaya kun," I said.

"Well, I better get going now," Kazehaya said and began walking away back to his car.

I, too, began walking to our house's gate when I felt the sudden urge to turn around and run back to Kazehaya kun.

"Sakura? You're still not inside the house yet," Kazehaya said, surprised.

"I came here because I just want to say-," I began to say but had to pause as I tried to catch my breath.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"I just want to say… Happy Valentine's Day," I said.

In turn, Kazehaya just pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura," Kazehaya whispered in my ear before he broke the hug himself.

"I hope you'll like those cookies," I said happily.

"I have a pretty good feeling that I will," Kazehaya replied before getting inside his car.

I was about to say goodbye to Kazehaya when my mouth fell open upon seeing Syaoran standing right across the street as of this moment.

"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" I asked angrily.

"You're asking me what I'm doing here when I should be asking you what on earth you are doing with Kazehaya kun that you're only home this late at night?" Syaoran yelled.

"Well, it's none of your business what time I go home, Syaoran," I argued.

Kazehaya must've noticed Syaoran too since he went out of his car.

"Syaoran… This is all just a complete misunderstanding. Sakura and I just went to Disneyland to have some fun," Kazehaya explained.

"Huh… Will you please stop acting all so innocent, Kazehaya kun? I know that you've been trying to steal my girlfriend and I see that you have already succeeded seeing that you two can't take your hands off each other now," Syaoran retorted.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend, Syaoran! I was just comforting her as a friend!" Kazehaya interjected.

"Will you please just stop calling me your girlfriend, Syaoran? I'm sick of this!" I said, now on the verge of tears.

How dare he call me his girlfriend in front of Kazehaya kun when he's in fact denying me to other women?

"Huh… You're sick of this, Sakura? Fine… I'll give you what you've always wanted from me. You wanted a breakup, right? Fine… Let's break up for real this time. Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura," Syaoran said heartlessly, went inside his car and just drove away.

I ran after Syaoran's car as I screamed out his name but Syaoran seems not to hear me and my legs were slowly getting dead exhausted by the minute until Syaoran's car was nowhere in sight.

The next day, I gave a letter of resignation to Syaoran. However, he tore it to pieces and just completely ignored my explanation. That didn't stop me from wanting to resign and so, I always gave him a letter of resignation every single day at work. But, he always tears it into pieces and just tells me that we must not let our personal matters interfere with our work.

Days… weeks… until one month already passed since the night when Syaoran broke up with me, yet I'm still stuck in this company working as his secretary. I just went inside Syaoran's office to file yet another letter of resignation when I saw a brown box on my desk by the time I came back. I opened the box and was delighted to have found assorted chocolates inside. I went to look for any note so that I'd know who sent it but there was none.

Wait… don't tell me… these box of chocolates come from Syaoran? But, why would he send me chocolates? We've already broken up. But, what if… he's sending this because he wants us to get back together? Come to think of it, I've given him like a hundred letters of resignation already but he never accepted and just tore it up into pieces. Perhaps, he just said all those things out of jealousy and anger because he saw Kazehaya and me hugging that night…?

All morning, trying to come up with a logical explanation of why Syaoran sent me this box of chocolates kept bugging me nonstop.

"Hello there, Sakura!" Kazehaya said, turning up in our office unexpectedly.

"Hi, Kazehaya kun," I barely managed to respond.

"So… did you like the chocolates I sent you this morning?" Kazehaya asked.

"Oh… so you were the one who sent me those chocolates?" I asked.

Kazehaya nodded, smiling. As soon as I saw Kazehaya nod his head, I don't know why but the pit of my stomach suddenly felt empty. I was so caught up on thinking of the possibility that Syaoran sent these chocolates that I didn't even try to verify who the real sender is. So much for false hopes and expectations…

"Happy White Day, Sakura!" Kazehaya exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?" was all I could say as of this moment.

"You don't know what White Day is? White Day is a day for men to return the thoughtfulness women has expressed on Valentine's Day. I really enjoyed those cookies, Sakura and as a way of expressing my gratitude, I'm giving you these chocolates!" Kazehaya explained rather eagerly.

"Ahhh… So that's what this is all about… Thanks, Kazehaya kun," I replied.

"And, since today's White Day, your lunch for today is my treat! Come on, let's go, Sakura," Kazehaya said happily.

I know that I'm supposed to be happy because Kazehaya's not only treating me for lunch today but he actually spent time, money, and effort in buying me these chocolates. And, when I did take a bite of one of those pieces of chocolates, the way it tasted so sweet and delicious made me certain that these chocolates are no ordinary ones. But, why is it that I can't appreciate all these blessings and just can't help feeling more and more disappointed?

"Do you not like the chocolates I bought, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"Huh...? No, not at all! These chocolates are so delicious!" I said hastily.

"Then… what's wrong?" Kazehaya asked.

I decided to keep my mouth shut but Kazehaya kept looking to my eyes deeply that I couldn't bear to hold it in any longer.

"Fine… Do you really want to know the truth?" I said.

"So bad that I'm wishing I could read your mind right now," Kazehaya answered.

"Okay… The truth is… I'm disappointed," I blurted out.

"You're disappointed of what I've prepared for you today?" Kazehaya asked, his face now obviously getting sadder by the second.

"No, of course not! What you've really done for me today with you going all the way to buying me these chocolates and taking me out for lunch was such a wonderful surprise… so wonderful that I wish I could just bang my head on the table right now for feeling this way," I explained.

"I still don't understand. Why are feeling disappointed, Sakura?" Kazehaya asked.

"I'm disappointed… because when I saw those chocolates on my desk this morning, I really thought that Syaoran was the one who sent these. And, now that we're in my favorite Chinese restaurant, I just can't take Syaoran off my imagination that he and I are dining here together when in reality, it's you who is with me right now. I'm so sorry, Kazehaya kun," I confessed.

Afterwards, Kazehaya just kept looking down on the table, deep in thought.

"Can I ask you one question, Sakura? And, you have to answer me honestly with all your heart, okay?" Kazehaya said out of the blue.

I merely nodded in response.

"That night on Valentines Day, you said that you just wanted to forget, right? Can you forget about the past? Can you… forget about Syaoran?" Kazehaya asked.

I was taken aback that I was left speechless for a while.

"Please answer me," Kazehaya pleaded.

"I… I just don't think I can ever forget about Syaoran," I answered truthfully.

"But, do you... want to forget about him?" Kazehaya asked once more.

"After everything he's done to me, it is hard for me to say this… But sometimes, when I'm just lying awake at night, I wish that I could just forget about him so that all this pain will go away," I said with all honesty although how I wish that this isn't what I'd end up feeling for Syaoran.

"If you can't forget him on your own, Sakura, I can help you," Kazehaya said, quite serious.

"What do you mean? Help me?" I asked.

"Ever since that night when you and I bumped into each other, that night when I took you home and stayed in your house for dinner, I don't know exactly when or how it happened, but I begin to have this feeling that I never had before, Sakura. How I wish that it wasn't you, Sakura. Of all people, why should it be you? Syaoran's one of my very best friends ever since we met in the company and I would never ever want to hurt him! Ruining your relationship is something that I'd never wish, Sakura. I never meant to cause all those fights you two-," Kazehaya began to explain.

"It was never your fault, Kazehaya. Because of you, I finally found out that our relationship will never last because trust no longer exists in our relationship," I interjected.

"Still, if I hadn't bumped into you that night, your relationship with Syaoran wouldn't have gotten worse! And… I would've never felt this way. I swore to myself that I'd keep this a secret 'til my grave but I just couldn't bear anymore seeing you so sad and broken because Syaoran's treating you like trash…So here it goes… I think… I'm in love with you, Sakura-," Kazehaya blurted out.

"What…?" this question just sort of slip in my mouth from too much shock.

"I'm in love with you, Sakura," Kazehaya said and held my hand on the table.

"But… you and I are lunch buddies, friends-," I interjected.

"I know… And at first, I swore that I was contented with being just a friend in your life. But now, I just… I don't want to see you sad any longer, Sakura. I want to make you smile like you always did back then. I really believe that I can make you happy, Sakura. I can make you forget about, Syaoran. So, I would like to formally ask… Can I strive for every second of my life to win your heart, Sakura?" Kazehaya said sincerely, I can tell as I looked into his eyes.

I didn't know what to say. My mind just went completely blank. Just then, my cell phone rang.

"I really have to make this call… So, will you please excuse me?" I requested, stuttering badly.

"Okay, Sure," Kazehaya replied.

My hands were obviously shaking as I picked up my phone. I got up from my seat because I just really needed some air. Whoever's calling me right now is an angel.

"Hello?" I said, finding it strange that the number wasn't in my contacts.

"Hello, Sakura!" the person who called me responded, immediately recognizing that it's Tomoyo.

"Thank God you called Tomoyo!" I exclaimed, sighing in relief that I was able to take a break from all that tension just now.

"Wow! You seem really glad that I called you, Sakura," Tomoyo replied.

"I am glad! Just so happy," I insisted.

"Well, you're just about to get happier today because I'm now in Tokyo, Sakura!" Tomoyo replied.

"WHAT? Really? You're joking, right?" I screamed in shock that I got stared at by other customers for a minute.

"Why are you here, Tomoyo? Please don't tell me that you came here just because of my love life because I'd just really feel guilty to Eriol," I said in a lower voice now.

"You should never feel guilty, Sakura. Why? Because, Eriol's in Tokyo now too! We flew here together. Isn't today just great?" Tomoyo said happily, practically squealing on the phone.

"Life is great! It's been quite a long time since you, Eriol, and I spent time together. We should totally meet up and just talk all night long. When are you and Eriol free, Tomoyo?" I suggested.

"No!" Tomoyo suddenly interjected.

"Oh… Okay… You two must be busy," I replied, feeling a little bit down because I really wanted to see Tomoyo and Eriol but they probably came here for a business trip.

"No… that's not what I meant, Sakura. I actually called you because I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me! But, it's just us girls! Eriol's not included. That's why I said no! I want you all by myself for today. You and I, Sakura Kinomoto, will have a girls' night out!" Tomoyo explained.

"Girls' night out? Since when do you go to bars and clubs, Tomoyo? Is your marriage okay?" I asked, now worried.

"Of course, my marriage is doing great. I married my best friend, remember? Anyways, when I said we'll have a girls' night out, I didn't mean that we'll go to bars and clubs. What I meant by that is it's just us girls, tonight! Okay? So, when are you out of work?" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo and I agreed to meet up in Rikugien Park at six in the evening. I was really hesitant to hang up the phone knowing that I have to face Kazehaya kun now. Kazehaya was just sitting there on our table in his usual soft jolly expression.

"Sakura! You're back!" Kazehaya said happily when he noticed me approaching our table.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry about leaving you when we were in the middle of a conversation," I said.

"No, it's alright. No problem. Well, it's already almost one o' clock so it's time to go back-," Kazehaya replied.

"Yeah… We should go back now," I agreed, sighing in relief that we didn't have to continue that awkward conversation anymore.

Kazehaya and I were just walking in silence along the hallways of the L.F.T. building when he suddenly took my right hand and held it with his two hands.

"Please do think about what I said, Sakura. Everything that I said back there was sincere and true. I really think that you and I would be great together. I don't care how long I'll have to wait before you get over Syaoran, Sakura. For me, you're the only woman I ever want to be with. I'll be waiting for your reply, Sakura," Kazehaya said, then just kissed softly the back of my right hand before he separated ways with me.

After that, I wasn't able to concentrate at all thus barely making any progress with my report. So, I just left the office at 4:30 sharp and went home to get dressed for what Tomoyo calls, our "girls' night out."

I ended up arriving in the park ten minutes earlier. But, I'd rather wait here all alone than be stuck at work and possibly be offered by Kazehaya again a ride home. At last, at 6:30 in the evening, Tomoyo finally showed up in our meeting place.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Sakura chan," Tomoyo said, panting.

"Nah… It's alright. I'm just so glad you came. I just can't wait to finally have some bonding time with my girlfriend!" I said cheerfully.

"Me too! By the way, what time did you get here, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"What time I got here? Uhhh… That's not important. Let's just get started with our girls' night out! So, where do we go first, Tomoyo?" I said, trying to change the topic because I didn't want to make Tomoyo feel bad for arriving late.

Tomoyo and I merely looked at each other for a moment. Strangely, her eyes traveled from my head all the way down to my toes.

"What?" I asked, feeling extremely self conscious.

"Looking like that for tonight is a big No-No, Sakura," Tomoyo said sternly.

"Why? What's wrong with wearing a decent white blouse and my favorite jeans for a girls' night out?" I asked, bewildered.

"So, our first stop, shopping!" Tomoyo said and just took my hand in an instant.

"But, don't you think that we should eat first before we do a lot of strolling around here?" I suggested.

Sadly, Tomoyo seems not to have listened to me at all because the next thing I knew, I was being dragged in going inside a series of boutiques that look extremely luxurious and out of my league. And, when I did look at the price tag of a random dress that caught my eye, my jaw literally dropped finding out now that one dress here already costs about just my entire monthly salary.

"I think these dresses would look great on you, Sakura. Why don't you try these on?" Tomoyo suggested.

"You know what? I'm just really so exhausted at work that I don't really feel like trying on some clothes today, Tomoyo. Just go ahead and feel free to look around and try on clothes yourself. I'll be sitting right here," I said.

"But, we're shopping right now for you, Sakura! You have got to try all these clothes on or we won't know what dress looks perfect for you tonight," Tomoyo said.

"But… I'm just really exhausted from working all day and-," I began to say my alibi again but didn't get to finish when two sales ladies suddenly grabbed each of my arm and just pulled me all the way to their overrated spacious fitting room.

I shouted help to Tomoyo but it was useless. Tomoyo must be the mastermind of this all along. Finally, I gave up to Tomoyo's dressing up game and just decided to try all the clothes she chose for me so that those two sales ladies will stop assisting me in getting undressed.

"Are you done, Sakura? Let me see!" Tomoyo called out.

I don't really want to come out because I'm really not comfortable at wearing cocktail or Sunday dresses but the thought of Tomoyo entering the fitting room and not getting out there ever, scared the hell out of me that I immediately opened the door.

"Hmmm… That dress looks good on you but I just don't think it would fit for tonight. Next, please," Tomoyo commented while sitting on the couch when it should've been me who's sitting there right now.

I don't know how many boutiques I have entered or how many dresses, shoes and bags I have already tried on these couple hours. All I know is that my feet hurt, I'm dizzy, and most of all, I'm starving to death!

"I can't take this anymore, Tomoyo! This is going to be the last dress, shoes, and bag I'm ever going to try tonight! I'm serious! This dress up game is over!" I yelled as I came out of the fitting room.

However, Tomoyo didn't say anything and just looked at me. The sales ladies at the boutique stared at me too.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really so hungry right now that I lost my temper," I apologized.

Still, Tomoyo didn't utter a single word. I really shouldn't have yelled at her. Ever since we were kids, Tomoyo was already so fond at sewing clothes that are specially fitted for me. Tomoyo must've missed those times that's why she's so hyper at dressing me up now. I really should've just endured being her personal doll tonight.

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. If you don't like this dress, we can always try another set," I said sincerely.

"No… We don't have to," Tomoyo replied.

"No, it's really okay for me to try another dress, Tomoyo," I said.

"We really don't have to anymore, Sakura because… that dress is just meant to be sewn and made for you. It's just… perfect," Tomoyo said.

I looked in the mirror and was stunned with what I saw. Indeed, I really love looking at this baby pink chiffon dress and these shoes really seem that they match the dress.

"I'm just so glad that I was able to dress you up for tonight, Sakura," Tomoyo said, slightly teary eyed.

"I'm also happy that we got to do this again, Tomoyo. Just like the old times, remember?" I replied.

When we reached the counter, I was already handing in my credit card to the cashier when Tomoyo put down my hand that was holding my card and she just gave her card to the cashier instead. I insisted on paying her in the future but Tomoyo just said that the dress, shoes, and bag are a gift to me because she said that she forgot to bring a souvenir from England. Although it was kind of weird stepping out of the store looking like a complete different person with all these new stuff worn since Tomoyo said that I should really wear the things she bought for me tonight, I'm just so glad that our shopping is finally over.

"New dress! New shoes! New bag! We're done shopping, Tomoyo! Now, we can finally eat dinner. I know a great place near here. It's right-," I said excitedly.

"I already made reservations in a restaurant. But, we have to stop by somewhere first," Tomoyo said and just took my hand once more without even hesitating a little.

"What now?" I grumbled.

Before I could stop it, we were already inside a cosmetics shop now. Tomoyo seems to really miss Japanese cosmetic beauty shops seeing how much makeup stuff that I don't even know the name of she's picking right now. Then, she just went straight to the counter with the pink basket full of makeup stuff.

"You're really going to buy all that makeup, Tomoyo? Don't you already have a lot of makeup?" I asked in awe.

"Well… I forgot to bring my makeup kit here in Tokyo. So, I really need to buy all this," Tomoyo explained.

I thought that Tomoyo and I were going to leave the shop as soon as the cashier finished processing her credit card. Strangely, Tomoyo just told me to sit down on one of the chairs available. Perhaps, she still needs to buy some more stuff and figured that I was already too tired from walking with these heels. However, Tomoyo stood in front of me and just suddenly began pressing a big yet smooth brush all across my face.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo? You know that I'm not that fond of makeup," I asked, beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"What else do you think? Of course, I'm preparing you for our girls' night out!" Tomoyo answered while still busy applying some stuff on my face.

I really wanted to complain further and make her stop putting all these greasy makeup stuff on my face but seeing her look so happy while she's applying makeup on me, just simply shut my mouth. So what's the big deal if I wear makeup for tonight? So long as Tomoyo's happy, I don't mind.

I was just enjoying the girly moment that Tomoyo and I are having when my stomach rumbled so loud out of the blue.

"Ooops… Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry for making you starve, Sakura. But, thank God, we're finally done!" Tomoyo replied, looking really satisfied.

"Really? So, can we really eat now?" I asked.

"Yes… But first-," Tomoyo said.

"No more 'but first' please!" I begged.

"No, we're not going to buy anything else anymore, Sakura. What I meant is… this!" Tomoyo said rather quite too excitedly and just out of nowhere, place a round mirror in front of me.

I looked into the reflection of the mirror and was mesmerized with what I saw.

"What exactly did you do to me, Tomoyo? Is this really me?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" Tomoyo asked in such a worried tone.

"Like it? I… Love it! I never knew that I could look this beautiful until tonight. You really are one magical fairy, aren't you? Who just turns any girl into a princess overnight," I said, still amazed by my reflection.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Sakura! I'm no magical fairy, Sakura. You're already very pretty even without makeup. I just enhanced your features," Tomoyo said delightfully.

When we went to the mall's parking lot, Tomoyo stopped in front of a black limousine.

"Do we really have to ride in this car tonight, Tomoyo?" I asked warily.

"Do you want to get to the restaurant faster or not?" Tomoyo asked back.

So, I just went inside the limousine with no further comments. Finally, we arrived in the restaurant Tomoyo has already reserved for us. A middle aged man wearing a strange white wig paired with a quite very old fashioned suit escorted me to our table. As I looked around the restaurant, I was fascinated by its interior design. Everything that's around here is pretty much colored red or gold except for the antiques they display. There was a quite grand stage that centers the restaurant where all sorts of people keep playing different kinds of instruments together from guitar, piano, violin, and other musical instruments that I don't even know the name of. But, I do recognize that they're playing classical music. It feels like… I'm inside a restaurant that's originally meant only for kings and queens, princes and princesses.

"Do we really have to eat here, Tomoyo? I'm no royal blood, just so you know," I whispered at Tomoyo through the back of the menu.

"Relax, Sakura. This is just like any commercial restaurant. It's just that the theme of this restaurant is the culture of England," Tomoyo whispered back.

"So, this is just like a really upper class five star restaurant?" I hissed.

"Let's just order… Shall we? My treat," Tomoyo hissed back.

By the time the food arrived, Tomoyo and I didn't speak to each other at all and just ate. Tomoyo must be starving so much like I am too.

"This cake is just really so delicious, Tomoyo! It's like I'm in sweet dessert heaven!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, Sakura! How did you find the main dish?" Tomoyo asked.

"It was really yummy, Tomoyo! No, that adjective isn't enough. It was really sumptuous. Spectacular!" I said quite dramatically, trying to mimic the British accent of the waiter a while ago.

As a result, Tomoyo just kept laughing the whole time I was commenting about every dish I ate tonight as the sweet melody of classical music played on and on.

"Seriously… thank you so much for everything, Tomoyo. I just don't know how I'd-," I began to express my gratitude to Tomoyo upon recognizing something familiar.

"What is it, Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"No… it's just that… the song that is playing right now seems just so familiar to me," I said.

"It's kind of weird that this song is being played here since this melody isn't composed by famous European musicians that already died centuries ago," I said.

I listened carefully to the melody that's been playing now until out of nowhere, I finally remembered when I first heard this song. It was back in high school when I cleaned Syaoran's bedroom for the first time. Syaoran was playing this song in his CD player and I was intrigued with the music so I asked him the title of this song.

"Actually, this piece is entitled-," Tomoyo said.

"River Flows in You," I said, finally remembering everything now.

"I didn't know you were interested in Yiruma's music, Sakura," Tomoyo said.

At once, I stood up and looked at the stage. There was an old man playing the song in the piano. I looked around the restaurant some more but as it turns out; it was really just my imagination.

"Sakura? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing… It's just that… For a second… I thought that Syaoran might be playing this song right now. But, of course, it's just my imagination. I mean… why would Syaoran end up here when we haven't even talked for a month now?" I blurted out, disappointed.

At once, Tomoyo rushed to my side of the table and hugged me consolingly. Feeling Tomoyo's sympathy really made me want to cry it all out, now that she's around. But, remembering how much effort Tomoyo exerted to do my makeup gave me strength not to make a single tear fall in my eyes.

"I'm okay now, Tomoyo… Come on, let's finish our dessert," I said, smiling.

Tomoyo agreed and went back to her chair. We were happily eating our dessert when I clearly heard a man's voice sing in the restaurant out of the blue.

The first verses were something like this…

_She…_

_May be the face I can't forget_

_The trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

_She…_

_May be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things_

_Within the measure of a day_

"How I wish Eriol would sing to me this song someday. It's just so sweet and romantic," Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Yeah… The lyrics are really so touching and beautiful… But, I thought that they only play classical music here or just melodies and no lyrics. Isn't it kind of weird?" I said, skeptic.

"Yeah… You're right. It is weird! But… whoever this man's dedicating this song to, she is one lucky girl," Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah… the composer must've really loved that one woman she's talking about in this song," I said.

"No… that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the guy singing on the stage," Tomoyo clarified.

I was in no mood to stand like Tomoyo and check out this guy that she's apparently a fan of but Tomoyo kept pulling my arm nonstop.

"I really don't feel like standing up, Tomoyo. I'm not done with dessert yet," I complained.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Sakura," Tomoyo interjected.

Completely helpless when it comes to Tomoyo's determination, I decided to just give in, leave my dessert for a while, and stand up. However, when my eyes landed on the stage, I was stunned to see Syaoran holding a microphone.

"Syaoran was the one singing that song for the whole time?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Tomoyo said, teary eyed.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon. Just follow me, Sakura," Tomoyo merely said and took my hand as she led me down the way.

With every step I took, I was reluctant. I was scared of what's going to happen. However, Tomoyo never let go of my hand. And, when I did reach the tables that are so close to the stage, I was surprised to see Mrs. Ubasawa and the rest of my coworkers at the office occupying the tables as of this moment. And, I think I just saw Kazehaya right now.

"Wait… Those are my coworkers! What are they doing here?" I asked in bewilderment.

However, Tomoyo didn't answer, just let go of my hand and walked away.

"Where are you going, Tomoyo? Don't leave me here," I said anxiously.

I was about to chase Tomoyo when I felt someone hold my hand. I looked around and my heart felt like it just skipped a beat, seeing that it was actually Syaoran who just held my hand right now.

"She… may be the reason I survive, the why and wherefore I'm alive, the one I'll care for through the rough in ready years. Me… I'll take her laughter and her tears and make them all my souvenirs. For where she goes I've got to be… The meaning of my life is she…," Syaoran sang as he held my hand tight and not taking his eyes off me.

"Eriol! You're here too! Will you please tell me what's going on?" I called out to Eriol amongst the crowd.

However, Eriol just smiled at me as he held hands with Tomoyo. I looked around Syaoran's back and was happy to see Kazehaya kun right behind him because I can finally know what's going on here.

"Kazehaya kun! Thank God you're here! Will you please explain to me why all my coworkers are here right now? I'm freaking out," I said.

However, Kazehaya didn't utter a single word and just gazed at me with such sorrowful eyes.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" I whispered to Syaoran even though I really didn't want to, left with no choice because none of the people here would answer me.

"You'll find out soon enough," Syaoran merely said.

Next thing I knew, his left knee was already on the floor.

"Sakura Kinomoto… Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked, showing to me a diamond ring held inside a tiny box, still not taking his eyes off me.

When I heard the question that Syaoran just said, it felt like time just stood still. I looked at the diamond ring and it was sparkling white. It was beautiful.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"You're not dreaming, Sakura. This is all real," Syaoran said, took my hand and kissed the back of my hand softly.

"But, this stuff only happens in the movies. Everything that just happened right now seems like just a fairytale to me. I…. Uhhh… I don't know what to say..," I replied, feeling very overwhelmed right now.

"Just say yes… and we can be together forever, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Forever…?" I muttered.

"Yes… once we get married, we'll be bonded for eternity in the Holy Sacrament of marriage. You and I don't need to hide our relationship any longer. We can shout it to the whole world. It's always been you, Sakura. You're the only woman in my life, Sakura. The only one," Syaoran said as he stood up and hugged me tight.

Before I knew it, tears were falling seemingly endless in the corners of my eyes.

"So, what do you think, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"This is just all so bizarre…" I stuttered.

"I'll make it easier for you, Sakura," Syaoran muttered and then just slipped the diamond ring in my finger that is right next to my left pinky.

At once, the whole crowd applauded.

"I wasn't going to miss the opportunity of dressing up my best friend on her engagement night," Tomoyo said, crying.

Out of the blue, Syaoran began to kiss me sweetly in front of the whole crowd. I don't know why but I pulled away in an instant.

"You don't have to be shy anymore, Sakura," Syaoran said and began to lean close to me but I walked one step away backwards.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"It's just that marriage is a really serious thing. It's a lifetime commitment. We can't just jump into that without considering a lot of things about us first," I blurted out.

"What's there to consider, Sakura? We're already grown ups. We're financially ready. We're emotionally mature. You and I love each other. You do love me, right?" Syaoran said as I can see the happiness slowly draining in his eyes.

"I do love you, Syaoran. I really do! But… I just really think that you and I are not yet ready to get married. I mean… we just had a series of bad breakups because of trust issues. I'm really sorry, Syaoran. But, I think that I should really be honest to you about this," I blurted out what I just really felt and slipped the ring off my finger.

Syaoran just stared at me, wide eyed as he saw me take off the ring.

"You like Kazehaya, don't you? You know what? I'm out of here," Syaoran said, looked away from me, and just walked away.

"Syaoran! Wait! Please hear me out!" I yelled as I began to chase after him.

However, Tomoyo and Eriol blocked my way.

"Let Syaoran go for now, Sakura," Eriol said.

"Why did you do that to him, Sakura? What's really going on between you two? I just don't understand you anymore. Is there really another guy?" Tomoyo said, sobbing.

"No… There isn't, Tomoyo! Syaoran's the only love of my life!" I yelled, now crying too.

At once, I saw Kazehaya turn around and walk away from the crowd.

"Then, why did you say all those things, Sakura? Didn't you think just for a minute that those words you said will break Syaoran's heart?" Tomoyo retorted.

"I know… I hate myself," I muttered.

They say… no matter how simple and ordinary a girl is, that girl will still have a happy ending. But, I think I just completely ruined my happy ending, hurting two special men in my life overnight.

Rainvilla: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Please don't bash me with the sad ending of THIS CHAPTER because don't worry; I've got something much better planned for you, readers. I'll give a spoiler. The next chapter will not be in Sakura's point of view but, Syaoran's! Isn't that just great?


	24. when men fall in love

Rainvilla: Hey there, fanfic lovers! I'm back and finally free from a stressful comprehensive accounting exam. Thanks to God, I passed the exam! :D Anyways, I'm really sorry for the very late update. Actually, my old pc got destroyed last Christmas break so I didn't get to write nor surf the internet. But, mom bought me a laptop for my birthday. So, yay! I get to write again. Enjoy Chapter 24!

_**Chapter 24: When Men Fall in Love**_

I know that the sun's long up and it's already morning for I could feel my face, bathing in the light and warmth of the rays of the sun that's penetrating through my window. But, can I just have at least five more minutes of rest before I get up to work? Lying on my bed for five more minutes will probably make me late. Nevertheless, I kept my eyes shut and savoured the feeling of relaxation.

"Good morning, handsome," a sweet voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled, seeing Sakura's fresh beautiful face so close to me now.

"Good morning," I whispered back and embraced her, gently pulling her closer to me.

Sakura and I just kept smiling at each other as we embraced one another.

"You're gonna be late for work if you won't let me go, you know," Sakura said out of the blue.

"Just give me one more minute," I answered.

Resting my chin on top of Sakura's head and embracing her in my arms like this makes me not want to go to work anymore. I just wanna stay like this right here… right now… for a long time. How I wish this moment will never end.

"Time's up! Time to go to work, Syaoran," Sakura said out of the blue as she began to untangle my arms.

"But, I don't want to!" I said stubbornly, reaching out to her just in time to not let her escape from my embrace.

"You already miss me, don't you?" Sakura asked as nonchalant as possible but I can clearly sense a hint of excitement and happiness in her voice.

I simply chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead as a response before closing my eyes.

"I'll miss you too. But, you have clients, employees, waiting for you in the office. So, come on, be a good boy and take a shower," Sakura said and tried escaping from my hug once more.

"I'll go shower right now-," I said.

"Good boy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Only if you're coming with me," I teased, still not letting her go.

At once, Sakura stopped trying to break free and didn't speak at all for a moment.

"Good girl," I said, patting her head, messing up her hair.

"You-," Sakura began to say.

"Hmmm….? I'm what?" I asked playfully.

"You… naughty boy!" Sakura exclaimed and tickled my waist all of a sudden.

At once, I couldn't help but laugh so hard due to all her tickling.

"That's what you get for being such a naughty boy," Sakura said, obviously enjoying my joke, seeing her grin so wide now.

"I'm gonna get you!" I exclaimed and tried to tickle her too.

However, Sakura's reflexes were fast and my hands didn't even get to touch her waist even for just a second.

"Catch me if you can!" Sakura exclaimed, chuckling.

Never mind being late for work, I'm going to catch Sakura no matter how long it takes. After chasing Sakura round and round the bedroom, I finally get to grasp her hand and immediately pulled her close to me.

"You got me," Sakura said, breathing heavily.

"That's right. I got you," I replied before leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Can I play too?" someone said out of the blue.

My eyes scanned the room hastily but no one else seemed to be around. I was about to panic when Sakura suddenly said yes and at once, a little boy came running towards us. I thought that the little boy was going after Sakura but I was surprised to see him stop in front of me.

"What's going on here? Who is this kid?" I asked, utterly confused.

However, Sakura merely looked at me with a puzzled look.

The little boy and I just stared at each other. His eyes were like a green landscape, a deep green. For some reason, this kid looks incredibly familiar.

"Please…?" was all he said before he disappeared from my sight and everything has gone black.

The next thing I knew, I was already lying on the floor. I could instantly feel my whole back sore from the fall. Upon seeing that it was already 6:50 in the morning, I dashed to the bathroom and took a five minute shower. Thank goodness for my organized closet, dressing up didn't take up a lot of time. I just had to grab the first black suit, black pants, white necktie, and silver wristwatch that caught my eye before heading out to the garage.

I was already driving my car out the gate yet I still can't stop thinking about that dream ever since I woke up this morning. Man, that was one sweet dream but this is just really one bad morning! I didn't have a nice proper shower and breakfast. I didn't even get to comb my hair and spray some men's cologne. What's more frustrating is that I didn't even get to kiss Sakura in the dream because of that strange kid. Who was that kid anyway?

As I drove out of the neighbourhood, I couldn't stop feeling irritated every time I remember that kid who interrupted Sakura and me. All of a sudden, a realization struck me that made me turn my car around and drive all the way back to the house. Never mind being rumoured as one lazy boss, I need to know for certain whether my intuition's right or wrong. I ran all the way to our family library. However, I gasped at the sight of the hundreds of books neatly arranged in dozens of tall wooden shelves. How am I supposed to find our old picture albums this morning at this rate? Concluding that it's impracticable to verify a hypothesis with our picture albums, I decided to just call it quits and head back to my car. Just when I was about to step outside the front door, a picture frame that was hanging in the centre of the living room caught my eye. I turned around and was stunned but at the same time, enlightened when I saw a clearer view of what's in the picture frame. My mom was smiling happily with dad and in the middle was a little kid. The little kid in the picture and the little kid in the dream looks the same. So, I was right! Today, I also dreamt of myself when I was still a kid. Looks like even the kid version of me would've liked Sakura very much.

With that sweet yet strange dream settled, I finally get to drive my way to work and arrived at eight o' clock in the morning. Employees, men and women, from different departments greeted me a good morning as I paced to the elevator. In turn, I either say good morning when I encounter a single person or simply smile and bow my head when I'm greeted by a group of people at once. When I entered the office, everyone was already busy with their work and the office was very quiet as usual.

"That's odd. You're only here now," Mrs. Ubasawa said when I passed by her desk.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. Had something… to deal with at home," I responded.

"No need to apologize. I just brought it up because I was shocked and at the same time, amused. Well, have a good day, sir!" Mrs. Ubasawa said cheerfully.

"Thanks… You too, Mrs. Ubasawa," I replied before walking away.

In the office, Mrs. Ubasawa is the only person who greets me every morning and is in fact, the only person who talks to me comfortably. The rest of my officemates stutter whenever we have a conversation while others never make eye contact as we speak which makes it more awkward. I guess I really give off an intimidating vibe to people my age or younger until now. Thank goodness, Sakura chose to work here because I finally have another co-worker that I can communicate effectively besides Mrs. Ubasawa. About five steps before I get to my office, I see Sakura now standing in her desk spot which instantly lit up a smile on my face. As usual, Sakura never fails to take my breath away every single morning. As soon as her eyes met mine, I mouthed the words, "Good morning, Sakura!" happily before going inside my office.

Reviewing the disclosures for the company's financial report, I yawned uncontrollably because I had to stay up 'til dawn just to finish the financial report since there was a brownout last night and I wasn't able to save majority of the progress of my work. However, everything happens for a reason and thanks to that brownout, Sakura and I are now back together!

I was busy reviewing the financial highlights for inconsistencies, grammatical and typographical errors when I suddenly felt a tug on the side of my polo. Thinking that it was just my imagination, I chose to ignore it and continued reading some more. However, I felt another tug on my side, only now, it was nonstop.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" I yelled, deeply annoyed.

Sometimes, Kazehaya doesn't really know when to stop playing silly pranks on me. However, when I looked to my left, Kazehaya wasn't there. Heart beating faster by the second, I scanned the room in a hurry but no one else was there.

"Okay, joke's over. Come out now," I said.

However, no Kazehaya showed up in any corner.

"Whoever you are, just come out and I'll forgive you for interrupting me," I said as calm as possible.

"Over here," I heard someone say.

The voice seemed to be coming under my table. I gulped nervously as I slowly peeked under my table but there was no one.

"Seriously, this isn't funny anymore!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," someone replied.

Instinctively, I looked down my left and was startled to see the little kid that was in my dream this morning.

"Wait… but I'm awake!" I said, starting to feel goose bumps.

"Can you play with me for a little while, daddy?" the little kid asked.

"Wait… what did you just call me?!" I said, stuttering badly.

"Please, daddy?" were the last words I heard from the kid before Mrs. Ubasawa randomly popped in my mind.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake! Are you alright, sir?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked anxiously.

"I'm okay now. My apologies for dozing off," I replied after a while when I realized that I was after all just dreaming.

"You look really exhausted. You had to stay up all night, hadn't you? So, let me just review your work for you while you get some rest, okay?" Mrs. Ubasawa said kindly.

I refused Mrs. Ubasawa's thoughtful offer because I just think that it's so unfair that she'll be burdened with work that is really my assigned task. However, Mrs. Ubasawa kept on insisting so we ended up agreeing to divide the review equally between us. It was already lunchtime yet Mrs. Ubasawa and I still haven't finished reviewing the annual financial report.

"Let's take a break for now and have lunch. My treat," I said, sounding quite too excited since I didn't have any breakfast this morning.

"I'm your senior. I should be the one treating you lunch sometime."

"Please let me take you out for lunch. It's my way of saying thank you for helping me."

"Okay. If you really say so," Mrs. Ubasawa said shyly.

I really wanted to treat Mrs. Ubasawa in a nice classy restaurant outside the office building but she insisted that we just eat in the company cafeteria because she didn't want me to spend extravagantly just for a meal. Mrs. Ubasawa's simplicity and humility has always been the quality that I admire about her.

"Thank you for this nutritious and delicious meal, sir."

"My pleasure… But, you haven't eaten even a bite yet. How can you be so sure that it's delicious?"

"Because… I always eat in the cafeteria and this is my favourite meal, sir."

Mrs. Ubasawa seems to really love the Meal Set A that she ordered seeing her smile as she stared at her meal.

"Ahhh… Well, it's a good thing that I ordered the same meal. Itadakimasu!" I said before finally digging in.

Indeed, Mrs. Ubasawa was telling the truth. These fried shrimp are so crunchy and the miso soup complements with it perfectly.

"I told you so, sir," Mrs. Ubasawa commented, seeing how I'm eating so fast right now.

"I haven't eaten since morning so about anything tastes delicious," I said.

"Working hard is good but neglecting your health is a big no-no, sir!" Mrs. Ubasawa exclaimed quite seriously.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. By the way, you don't have to keep calling me 'Sir', Mrs. Ubasawa. Just call me Li-kun."

"Really?"

I simply nodded before taking a sip of my iced tea.

"But… why?"

"Because… you've been here in this company longer than I am… So, you're my senior. I should be the one greeting you formally."

"Wouldn't it be awkward changing all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps at first… But, I'm sure it'll get better as time goes by."

"Then… Li… kun?" Mrs. Ubasawa stuttered.

"Great start! You'll sound natural in no time!"

"If I call you Li kun, can you call me… Naoko… when we're not at work?"

"You've got yourself a deal," I said cheerfully.

After that, Mrs. Ubasawa didn't speak at all and just looked down as she ate her food. The silence between us was getting more awkward by the minute until I couldn't handle it any longer so I ended up blurting out my strange dreams this morning. But, thank goodness I didn't mention Sakura's name at all.

"So, you have dreamt about this strange kid not only once but twice this morning and you think that this kid is actually a kid version of you?"

"As embarrassing as it sounds, my answer is yes."

I thought sharing that bizarre dream was going to alleviate the ambiance. Instead, Mrs. Ubasawa didn't speak and seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't expect that she'd actually take my dream this seriously.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a dream. That's all," I said, trying not to make Mrs. Ubasawa worry anymore.

"I think I've got it!" Mrs. Ubasawa exclaimed all of sudden.

"Got what?"

"You mention that this strange kid called you daddy, right?"

"Right! But, I probably heard it wrong. So let's not-,"

"And in your first dream, you were with this girl and suddenly this strange kid first appeared in your dreams…?"

"Well, yeah. My mind's got some imagination. My apologies for making you listen to my bizarre dreams. Anyways, do you want anything for dessert?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Having clarified that, I can safely infer that your dreams portray one of the strongest desires of your subconscious."

"Desire? Subconscious? It was just a dream."

"No, that's what most people think. A dream is never just a dream. As what Sigmund Freud has said in his Interpretation of Dreams, what is common in all these dreams is obvious. They completely satisfy wishes excited during the day which remain unrealized. They are simply and undisguisedly realizations of wishes."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked in awe.

"I have a passion for reading psychology books. I know it's a bit out of place since I'm an accountant but once I took that minor class in psych back in college, that's when I knew that I picked the wrong course." Mrs. Ubasawa explained heartily.

"Oh, okay… Well, anyways, lunch break is almost over. Let's go back to the office now," I said, trying to end this weird conversation that I started in the first place.

"We still have fifteen minutes left. Don't worry. Anyways, my main point is your dreams are clearly telling you one of your strongest desires and that is… You already want to settle down, get married, have kids… "

"Whoa… Slow down! I'm at the peak of my career right now. I barely have time to plan anniversaries let alone think of settling down. Not once did I ever think of settling down!"

"But, your subconscious clearly does. Your first dream with a lady and that kid indicates that you actually want to get married and have kids. You're too busy with work that this desire of settling down remained buried in your subconscious."

"Speaking of work, I gotta go back to the office now and finish reviewing those papers if I wanna meet the deadline," I said before standing up and walking in the hallway.

I didn't mean to be rude and just leave Mrs. Ubasawa like that but I just couldn't take it anymore. After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Ubasawa went to my office. Instead of working with me in my office, she just said that she'll bring the papers she's started to her desk. I must've really offended her and I wanted to apologize but she left my office so fast that I wasn't able to say a word at all. But, somehow, I'm glad that she chose to work in her desk so that I can now finally concentrate. Now that I think about it, I actually forgot something important! I was so caught up with the annual financial report that I forgot to contact Mr. Yang for a follow-up on his schedule. I've been meaning to schedule an appointment so that we could finally conduct that private meeting.

At once, I buzzed Sakura so that she could take care of this matter for me since I'm very busy. Strangely, Sakura didn't come inside. I buzzed yet again but she didn't respond. I went outside to check and indeed, Sakura was nowhere in her desk. I looked around and spotted her standing across the room. She smiled as she talked to Mrs. Ubasawa, that genuine smile of hers that's just so bright and effortless. I wonder what they're talking about that she keeps on smiling. Wait… don't tell me Mrs. Ubasawa is talking about my dream?! As soon as that embarrassing thought struck me, I could feel a gush of warmth in my cheeks and my heart was strangely beating so fast. I gasped when I happened to catch a glance of my reflection in the mirror placed in Sakura's desk. My cheeks are obviously blushing mad and even my ears are red. In an instant, I shut the door of my office, sighing heavily. Sakura can't see me like this! Never mind instructing her to go into my office, I decided to just scribble my instructions in detail on a piece of yellow note and placed it on top of her desk in a hurry.

It took me a couple of deep breaths and a glass of water before my pulse went back to normal. By the time it was three in the afternoon, I have reviewed about half of the paperwork. Deciding to take a break, I drank the last of my bottled water and stretched my arms when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, enjoying the view of Tokyo's cityscape for a bit.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

It was Sakura's voice, no doubt.

When I turned around, I was quite surprised to see Sakura look so serious. Her eyebrows creased deeply and the smile on her lips has vanished yet she still looks so beautiful.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Sakura asked again.

I wasn't able to answer right away, feeling that my heartbeat's gone wild again and my cheeks feel warm again.

"Oh… so you have finished your work. Good," I said, pretending to read on some papers so that she wouldn't see my flushed face.

"Huh? I don't understand. You didn't instruct me anything since morning."

"No wonder I didn't receive any feedback from Mr. Yang," I said as I tried with all my might to make my myself back to normal.

"What Mr. Yang?"

"Didn't you see the note I left on your desk, Miss Kinomoto?" I said, still not looking up but now pretending to be occupied with working on my laptop.

"You left a note on my desk?"

I stole a glance to check on Sakura and she looked honestly bewildered.

"Looks like you really haven't seen it. The note's colored yellow. Everything you have to do is already written there," I said hastily before looking down.

Soon after, I heard footsteps until the only sound that could be heard was from the door being closed.

Little did I know ,that day was the start of Sakura and I becoming farther and farther apart. I know those crazy yet sweet moments were all but just a dream but I can't resolve the fact that I couldn't look Sakura in the eye anymore. Day after day, I got used to writing down a note instead of talking to her in person, afraid that she'll see my flushed face. I got used to eating lunch in the company cafeteria with Mrs. Ubasawa. At first, I ate lunch all by myself and Mrs. Ubasawa too. But, after a while, Mrs. Ubasawa approached me out of the blue. It was very awkward at first considering the last incident but as each day passes, I learned that Mrs. Ubasawa is actually such a fun person. She is shy and composed at first but if you get to know her more, you'll find yourself laughing everyday with her funny and clumsy side. I got used to going home late and not driving Sakura home or at least, walking her to the bus stop. I know. I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

Every morning, I miss her cup of coffee. Every lunch, I miss how cute she is when she eats. Every night, I miss the way she looks at me before saying good night. I miss her smile. I miss her touch. I miss her warmth. Every single day, I feel like I'm going to explode from missing her so bad. Yet, here I am, going home from doing the same bad things all over again.

As usual, the lights were out by the time I got home. I'm starving yet there's nothing to eat or cook in the fridge. I was thinking that I'd skip dinner but my stomach's clearly screaming that I gotta pick up the phone and order some food. Aside from that, my taste buds are craving for pizza. Defeated by my hunger, I called Pizza Hut before hitting the couch.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. At last, my pizza is here!

"That would be 1000 yen all in all, sir," the delivery guy said.

Opening up my wallet, my eyes widened seeing that I have only exactly a single 1000 yen bill on hand. I totally forgot withdrawing some cash lately to the point that it had come to this. Man, pizza is one expensive, unhealthy food that I just couldn't resist.

"Here you go. Thank you," I said, handing out the last of my cash from behind the gate.

"Enjoy your meal, sir!"

"You bet!" I blurted out without thinking before walking back to the house.

"Sir! Wait!"

"What?" I asked rather impatiently because I'm starving to death.

"You dropped something," he said, reaching out his hand that was holding something rectangular.

"Ah! Must be one of my credit cards! Thanks!" I exclaimed as I hurried back to the gate.

But, when I finally got it, I was quite disappointed that it was just a business card.

Absentminded, my left hand kept feeding me pizza while my right hand just kept playing with this business card that made me starve even more. Even after eating three huge slices of pizza, I still can't get over the fact that I ran all the way back to the gate just to get an unfamiliar business card?! Where and when did I get this business card in the first place?! Reading the business card out of curiosity, I was even more annoyed when I read the name that's written on it. ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA. No wonder the card looks too fancy. I seriously have got to address these temper issues of mine towards Eriol ever since I was scared to death thinking that Sakura was going to marry her. Examining the card further, I was quite surprised to have found a number that's handwritten at the back.

Without thinking, my fingers just sort of dialled the numbers that were handwritten at the back.

"Hello? May I know who is speaking?" Eriol said with overflowing elegance and a hint of British accent.

I gasped, panicking that he actually picked up.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

"Uh… Hello there…" was all I could manage to say.

"Your voice sounds familiar but your number is not in my contacts. So, could you please tell me your name?"

"Uhhh… it's me… Syaoran."

"Syaoran as in Li Syaoran?" Eriol asked, his pitch raising a little.

"Yep… That's me," I replied rather awkwardly.

"Oh… hello there, mate! It has really been a while, hasn't it? How are you doing there in Japan?" Eriol said cheerfully.

"I'm doing great! How about you? How's the missus?" I replied, trying to imitate Eriol's cheerful tone though I couldn't fully conceal the awkwardness in my voice.

"Just the best! I couldn't ask for more! How about you and Sakura? I'm guessing you called me to invite us to your wedding?"

Hearing Sakura's name, I was left speechless and mind blocked for a moment.

"Hello, Syaoran? Are you still there? Hello?"

"Yea… I'm still here… Uh no… there's no wedding…. I don't really know why I called you. I guess it's because I had too much pizza," I said, faking a chuckle at the end.

"Oh… okay… Well, I'm glad you called! We have-"

"Well, it was wonderful talking to you, Eriol. But, I gotta-"

"Wait!" Eriol shouted on the phone all of a sudden.

"Ouch! My ears… I didn't know you can actually shout that loud until two seconds ago."

"My apologies… Hey, don't hang up yet. Why don't we talk some more while drinking some good old wine?" Eriol said hastily.

"Huh? But, you're in London… and I'm well… still Asian and here in Asia."

"I know… What I meant is that you go get some wine in your kitchen while I go get some wine in my personal wine collection too. But, don't hang up!"

"But, isn't it morning there in London? Wouldn't it be weird for you to drink wine so early in the morning?" I commented, now really perplexed of what's going on inside Eriol's head.

I wonder if their marriage is really okay.

"It's okay! Don't you worry! So, go get that thirst quenching wine, mate!"

"But, I don't drink."

"Then, wine is just perfect."

"Huh? What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing really… I was reading." Eriol replied hastily.

I attempted numerous times to hang up the phone like lying that there's no wine in the kitchen when in fact, the only thing that's left is my mom's wine collection and saying that I gotta go to work early when tomorrow's the weekend but it was to no avail. Eriol threatened me that if I'm going to hang up, he's going to keep on calling me for the weeks to come. And, that's how I ended up drinking wine for the first time in a long while while Eriol and I just talked on and on, laughing like idiots every now and then.

"Remember that time when I crashed at your wedding? That was hilarious!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yep! It sure was… Hey, Syaoran? What were you doing for the past five years? You didn't even call at least once," Eriol said.

"Me? Hmmm… let's see… First, I went to Hongkong… Then, I left home because I was mad!"

"Why were you mad?" Eriol asked.

"My relatives… They tricked my parents. They're bad… bad selfish people! Yet, they expect us to live under the same roof with them?! How dare them?!"

"So, if you left home, how did you get by?"

"Used my savings to rent this small apartment… Then, I became a waiter at a lot of stuff. Coffee shop, restaurant, fastfood, hotel! It was like a whole new world! A world where there are no credit and debit cards! Just… freedom!"

"But, what about college?" Eriol asked, sounding quite worried.

"My precious new world ended fast. Mom caught me when I worked in that hotel. Sheesh! But, she was crying so hard. I didn't wanna go to college but I didn't wanna make her sad anymore."

"That's good to hear. Hey, one more glass of wine?" Eriol replied.

"I'm not using any glass. Hey, are you trying to get me drunk?" I blurted out.

"Huh? Of course, not! Drinking wine with a friend is a common way of having a good time," Eriol defended.

"Oh… okay! Well, cheers!" I exclaimed, raising the bottle high before taking a gulp.

"Cheers!" Eriol exclaimed before I heard a gulping sound on the phone.

"Hey, I heard you and Sakura were so sweet during our wedding. How are you two doing now?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't get it!"

"You don't get what?" Eriol asked immediately.

"I have talked to her countless of times. I have held, embraced, and kissed her in the past. But, why is it that every time I walk one step closer to her now, my feet become frozen on the spot? Why is it that every time I try to utter a single word now, my tongue becomes tongue-tied? What is wrong with me? I just don't get it!"

Afterwards, Eriol just remained silent. He must be upset because I yelled at him on the phone.

"I didn't mean to yell that loud. I got carried away, okay? I'm-,"

Moved by Syaoran's confession, Eriol was left speechless until he heard a loud thud.

"Syaoran! Are you alright?!" Eriol screamed anxiously.

However, he was only met by dead static silence.

"I know what it's like to be completely vulnerable. I know it's scary. But, once you conquer that fear, you'd feel the kind of happiness you've been secretly longing for. That's true love, mate."

The next morning, I woke up in the kitchen, rushed to the nearest bathroom and vomited just about all the pizza I ate last night. Still feeling nauseous, I brushed my teeth and gargled in a hurry before going for a nap in the couch. Thank goodness today's the weekend or I'll be absent from work.

Out of the blue, the telephone rang nonstop.

"Hello…" I murmured after crawling my way to the side table.

"Syaoran, are you alright?"

"ERIOL! How dare you call me after what happened last night?!" I shouted in anger as soon as I recognized Eriol's voice.

"In my defence, the amount of wine you drank last night was your discretion, not mine." Eriol pointed out calmly.

"Thanks to you, my stomach's been purified from all the pizza I binged last night," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for that terrible hangover. Why don't you ask your chef to cook some soup for you?"

"Fine, whatever… And no, I don't have a chef."

"Then, just ask anyone of your servants."

"I don't live like a spoiled prince unlike someone out there," I remarked impatiently.

"I got a better idea! Why don't you ask Sakura to come over and bring some soup for your hangover?" Eriol said quite eagerly.

"Nope. Listen, I gotta-,"

"Why not?!" Eriol exclaimed in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Does marriage make you gay because you sound like one?"

"No, I'm not gay and stop changing the topic! So, call Sakura right now and tell her to come over!"

"I can't take any more of your whining, Eriol. Goodbye!" I said before hanging up the phone.

I was really planning to just sleep it off the whole day but my stomach felt sour and in dire need of anything to digest. After taking a quick shower, I made my way downstairs to walk to the nearest restaurant in the neighbourhood.

"Are you feeling better, Master?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see a stranger around the house.

"Housekeepers come every Saturday to clean the mansion and prune the garden, remember?"

"Right… But, as far as I can remember, you're not one of my housekeepers." I said, suspicious of a possible theft.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself right away. My name is Yoshida Haruhi, the granddaughter of your family butler. My grandma's currently sick so I am taking her place for now." Haruhi said before doing a graceful bow.

"Oh… I hope your grandma gets well soon."

"Thank you for your best wishes, Master. Anyways, brunch is ready!"

At the end of the long dining table was what seems to be a rather large steaming black pot surrounded with several small plates. I swear that black pot looks like a cauldron that is used by witches and wizards to cook animal and body parts such as eyeballs, tongues, and bat wings.

"Everything looks delicious," I said, faking a chuckle.

When I sat down, I was relieved that the soup looks normal but it still baffles me that I've never seen this kind of soup my entire life.

"Seeing three empty bottles of wine in the kitchen this morning, I thought that you may be experiencing a hangover. That's why I made this. This is really effective for remedying hangovers."

"Just curious… what are the ingredients for this soup?" I asked, beads of sweat running down the sides of my face.

"This is made of beef broth, soybean paste, soybean sprouts, white radish, and green onions. It's a traditional Korean soup especially cooked for hangovers." Haruhi explained diligently.

"Korean cuisine! Of course! That's why it wasn't familiar!" I exclaimed of relief.

Taking a sip of Haruhi's soup courageously, I was delighted to have found its taste very unique yet delicious!

"I'm so glad you like it, Master. I was afraid that your taste buds would find Korean dishes weird since you're used to Chinese and Japanese food."

"Well, you are certainly good at cooking! Enough to captivate my taste buds with this foreign cuisine. Hey, what's the name of this dish?"

"It's called Haejangguk. I learned cooking the Korean cuisine from my mom. She's Korean while my dad is Japanese."

Haruhi talked a lot about Korea from their famous dishes to tourist spots. My first impression of her was that she looks unique yet these unique features when combined are pleasing to the eye. But, after talking to her, not only is she pretty, but she is also a very interesting and easy going person.

"Well, thanks for the meal, Yoshida san! It was nice talking to you," I said before getting up.

For lunch, Haruhi cooked what pretty much looks like strips of pork belly in my mom's indoor grill. I volunteered in looking out for the grilled pork belly while Haruhi took care of some other things. Glancing every now and then, I noticed that Haruhi is indeed very skilled at cooking. Her actions are quick, efficient yet graceful… very ladylike. In no time, everything was ready.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal, Master," Haruhi said before bowing to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be joining the housekeepers in the kitchen."

"Why don't we just all eat here? I think that would be better!"

The housekeepers were very hesitant to enter the dining room even though Haruhi kept on convincing them. So, I decided to convince them myself. But, as soon as they saw my face in the kitchen, they instantly rushed to the dining room. They must've not forgotten how much of a snobbish intimidating brat who fired servants whenever I felt like doing so back then. After a little bit more persuasion, the workers finally started digging in Haruhi's cooking.

"I feel like I'm freeloading from your food allowance," I said to Haruhi.

"Of course not! It is I who should apologize for using your kitchen without even asking permission."

"So, I guess… we're even! Well, everything here tastes delicious! I'm guessing everything here is a Korean dish?"

"For appetizer, we have spicy rice cakes with vegetables a.k.a. TTeokbokki. Our main dish is Samgyeopsal while for dessert; we are going to have syrup filled pancakes called Hotteok!"

"You really didn't have to make any dessert, Yoshida san! Let alone cook me anything. Your grandma never cooks me anything when she comes because her job is to ensure the cleanliness and maintenance of the house. I've been feeling guilty ever since you made that soup but I just can't resist your cooking," I confessed.

"No, everything was my idea. I wanted to cook that soup for you and I wanted to cook lunch for everybody. Besides, this is very little compared to the kindness your mother has given to our family."

Speechless, I just smiled at Haruhi. Throughout the meal, I couldn't help but notice that Haruhi just eats spicy rice cakes and lettuce.

"Yoshida san, are you a vegetarian?" I asked.

"No, not at all, Master. Why? Do you not like the vegetables, Master? Because you don't have to force yourself eating it…"

"No, I love them! Calling me master sounds really awkward. Why not just call me Li kun, instead?" I suggested.

"Really? It's such an honor, Master. I mean… Li kun!" Haruhi replied shyly.

"That's better! So, anyway… I really thought that you were a vegetarian because you're eating pretty much only lettuce. Is lettuce your favourite vegetable, Yoshida san? But… wouldn't you starve if you only eat lettuce?"

At once, Haruhi burst in laughter that made the housekeepers stare at her in shock.

"Huh, what's so funny?" I asked in bewilderment.

Then, they all looked at me with such apologetic faces, thinking that I might have been offended. Wanting to ease the housekeepers' worries, I began laughing together with Haruhi. Still Teary eyed from all the laughing, Haruhi pushed her plate towards me.

"Look!" she exclaimed as she rearranged her lettuce.

"Ah! How sneaky of you!" I exclaimed in shock upon seeing a piece of grilled pork belly in the center of the lettuce.

"No, this is how we Koreans eat Samgyeopsal. Watch and Learn!" Haruhi said eagerly.

Using thongs, she then got a piece of grilled pork belly, dipped it in some kind of sauce, and finally placed it on top of the lettuce. She reached out for some sliced scallions, garnished it onto the pork belly and folded the lettuce in four corners.

"Grill, Dip, and Wrap! It's simple as that. I'm so sorry for laughing at you back then. I-,"

"I totally understand. It's no big deal!" I said, chuckling.

"Of course, you don't know these kinds of food because every dish that I have cooked for you today is for commoners like me. I should've referred to Italian and French cooking books."

Haruhi stared sadly at the Samgyeopsal she just demonstrated to me. She was about to take a bite of the lettuce wrap when I snatched it from her without thinking and ate it.

"Wow! This is so much better than just eating the pork belly with rice!" I said, still chewing the food.

"You don't have to be so polite, Master," Haruhi replied gloomily.

"No, Seriously! The spicy sauce and the lettuce wrap really enhanced the flavour of the meat. Why did I only know this now?" I said truthfully.

Despite my efforts to cheer up Haruhi, she remained unconvinced until her co-workers followed her style of eating and she saw their positively amused reactions. By the time Haruhi got back from the kitchen to get the dessert, she told me that I got a phone call.

"Did you, by any chance, ask who is on the line?" I asked.

"He said his name is Eriol, your dear friend?"

I knew it! I just smiled to Haruhi, pretending to be happy that I received a call from a "dear friend."

"Why are you calling me again? Haven't you had enough of annoying me this morning?" I hissed.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that to your dear friend, Syaoran!" Eriol whined.

"Since when have you become my dear friend, because I don't remember saying anything like that?!"

"Even though you never really said it, I know in my heart that we're friends since high school. It's about time-,"

"Will you please stop it with the hearts and cheesiness, Eriol? Hello, I'm not Tomoyo," I sighed in disbelief.

"Anyways, speaking of hearts and cheesiness, may I ask what your Valentine's Day plans are for Sakura?" Eriol asked.

I gasped in shock upon realizing that I completely forgot about Valentine's Day. I was too focused with work that Valentine's Day never crossed my mind. Praying that Valentine's Day isn't today, I closed my eyes before taking a peek at the calendar in my iPhone and was relieved that Valentine's Day is still on Monday.

"Hello! Hello!" Eriol kept yelling on the phone.

"You know what? I gotta go and continue eating my-," I said coolly.

"Sounds like you did not only forget Valentine's Day but you also forgot how to talk to Sakura. Hasn't it been one month, two weeks, and three days since the last time you talked to her? Am I right?" Eriol interjected with a rather clever suspicious tone.

"How did you know that?!"

"Ah! So, I heard it, right!" Eriol exclaimed triumphantly.

"Heard from who?!"

"You, of course, silly. You told me last night, remember?"

"I did?! You tricked me last night! How dare you!"

"Now, 'tricked' is quite an awful word. I just had to give a little nudge so that you would tell me what's bothering you. You should definitely do something grand and romantic for Sakura to finally put an end to the awkward stage in your relationship. So, Valentine's day, what's your big plan?"

Eriol sounded really concerned about my relationship with Sakura and so I confessed that I have no idea on what to do for Valentine's Day. With Valentine's Day being a work day, I'm really dumbfounded as to how I should make the day special and memorable.

"I have a great idea! You and Sakura go have a romantic dinner at a five star French restaurant that night! From _Soupe a l'onion_ for appetizer, _Steak au poivre__, __Blanquette de veau__ or __Coq au vin_for the main course and let's not forget the highlight of the evening! Dessert!_Crème brûlée__, __Mousse au chocolat__, __Croissant__-," _

"Okay! Stop right there before you sound gayer than ever!" I yelled.

"I'm not gay! I'm just a food lover, alright? What I'm trying to say is that every girl dreams of travelling to Paris, France. Since you can't take her to Paris, eating some French cuisine is the least thing you can do."

"Your plan sounds lovely MRS. HIIRAGIZAWA but I'm sad to say that any decent restaurant in Tokyo would have been fully booked by now." I said impatiently.

"Right… But, worry no more, Syaoran. I have come to save the day! I can pull a few strings here and there and you'll definitely have a reservation to the best French restaurant in Japan. Just give me a moment to call -," Eriol said vigorously.

"Stop! I don't want to have a reservation after all."

"Why not?" Eriol asked, his voice obviously disappointed.

"No restaurants. Let's just leave it at that." I murmured.

Thinking about Eriol's suggestion, I can already imagine Sakura and me sitting and eating the whole time in awkward silence. What's more is she'll probably see me as arrogant if I take her to a very expensive restaurant and my instinct tells me that Eriol would probably go way beyond elegant and book the whole restaurant just for the two of us.

"Before you completely reject my suggestion, I think I have the right to know the reason so that we can discuss the negative aspects hence creating a better and if possible, perfect Valentine's Day plan, Syaoran."

I really didn't want to tell Eriol the reason why because it's embarrassing but Eriol kept threatening me that he'll just keep calling and bothering me all weekend if I don't tell him now.

"Are you satisfied now? Promise me you'll never call again," I said firmly.

"I see… You've got a point since it's been a while since you last talked to her. Having a serious date setting would probably just make it worse. So, what you want is something comfortable, familiar, homey, perhaps."

Hearing the word 'homey', a brilliant idea of a perfect Valentine's Day popped up in my mind all of a sudden.

"I already know what to do. Gotta go, Eriol! I've got to run!" I said hastily before hanging up.

At once, I turned on my laptop, searched in the internet as efficient as possible and printed the pages I'm going to need. After which, I dashed back to the kitchen only to be panicking even more that Haruhi's no longer there.

"Have you seen Yoshida Haruhi?" I asked to one of the housekeepers vacuuming the dining room.

However, she didn't notice where she went. I already roamed around the first floor twice but to no avail, Haruhi was nowhere to be found. Never mind, I'll just go there all by myself. So, I proceeded to my bedroom to change my clothes and get my wallet.

"Master! Master! Where are you going?" someone yelled out while I was walking to the garage.

I turned around and was relieved that it was Haruhi.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the house," I asked, feeling lucky.

"I was in the garden the whole time. You've been looking for me? Why?" Haruhi said, slightly out of breath.

"I know you've done so much for me today. But, can I ask you one more favor? I promise to repay your kindness to me after. Can you go with me to the grocery store, please…?"

Haruhi merely nodded, smiling brightly. Soon afterward, I drove our way to the nearest mall. Just as I had predicted, it would've taken ages for me to find the ingredients listed in the recipes if it weren't for Haruhi's help. Aside from the recipe ingredients, we also picked some canned goods, staple food, toiletries, and other stuff for my everyday living as Haruhi suggested. After grocery shopping, I suggested that we just dine out in this Italian restaurant so that Haruhi won't have to volunteer in cooking something for supper. I was going to give Haruhi a ride home before heading home myself but she said that she had some tasks left undone at the mansion.

"Thanks a lot for coming here with me, Yoshida san! You helped me big time!"

"You're welcome and thank you, too." Haruhi replied with a gentle smile.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me? I pretty much took all your free time today when you could've been relaxing or having fun all this time."

"Because… spending time with you is… fun. I really had fun today, Master." Haruhi said softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Yoshida san!"

"Really…?"

I merely nodded. Haruhi smiled for a moment before picking up a grocery bag hastily.

"No! I'll do the unloading of the groceries. Why don't you go inside, sit down, and get some rest? It's been a long day," I said, grabbing a hold of the plastic bag.

"It's okay. If I help, we can get all the food inside faster. I can handle it."

"There's no need to hurry. Besides, real men should never let women carry the groceries," I said before walking towards the front door with two fully loaded plastic bags.

Usually, I spend the weekend either going to the gym or playing a sport like tennis but Saturday was just the start of a very girly weekend I never thought would actually happen my whole life. From going grocery shopping to watching cooking videos in the internet again and again, I'm standing in front of the kitchen table this Sunday morning.

"You can do this, Syaoran! You won't screw it up," I murmured to myself all over again as I stared at the ingredients carefully laid down on the table.

"But, if I screw this up the first time, I won't have any ingredients to try again! I should've bought two batches of the ingredients," I murmured in regret.

I might as well read and analyse the recipe again just to make sure that I won't forget anything. I was absorbed at watching a baking video in my iPhone when I heard a soft knock three times. I looked up to find Haruhi standing in the kitchen counter.

"I really hate to interrupt, Master. But, I think it's unfair if I just enter your home without even greeting the owner first."

"It's alright. What brings you here, Yoshida san? Don't tell me, you're going to clean or cook something again today? You really don't have to, Yoshida san."

"Thank you for your concern, Master. Actually, I left the lunch box container I used to pack the kimbap and kimchi I brought yesterday. That's why," Haruhi explained.

"Oh, okay," I replied before going back to my video.

By the time I finished watching the video the third time around this morning, I was astonished to see Haruhi still standing by the door.

"You weren't able to find your lunch box?" I asked.

"I'll just wait right here until you finish using the kitchen."

"There's nothing to be shy about. Come here," I said.

"You're obviously in the middle of something. I don't wanna be in your way and disturb you. I'll just search for it when you're done."

"You're not disturbing me, really. I haven't started anything yet," I reasoned.

Finally, Haruhi approached the kitchen and began searching for her lunch box while I on the other hand, went roaming around the kitchen in search for a so called food mixer in the video.

"If I were a food mixer, where would I be?" I murmured as I sharply examined each corner of the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" I heard Haruhi say all of a sudden.

"Yeah… something called a food mixer I guess?" I answered.

I felt a pat on my shoulder, turned around, seeing Haruhi pointing at an opened shelf in the cupboard. Not only was the mixer in there, pretty much all the stuff I familiarized in the video was all stacked in there.

"Amazing! You're so good and fast at finding stuff, Yoshida san. I've got everything I need now, thanks to you."

"I just got lucky! By any chance, are you going to bake something today?" Haruhi asked.

I was reluctant to admit it but there's no point in hiding it anymore since I'm going to be caught in the act later anyway.

"Baking! That's so exciting! Looks like someone just enrolled in a cooking class!" Haruhi exclaimed quite too enthusiastically.

"No, I'm not taking any cooking classes and I have no plans in enrolling for one. I'm going to bake today for the first and last time. So, I better not screw this up if I want it to be the last time," I interjected.

"This is your first time baking? I thought students were required to bake in home economics class," Haruhi said sceptically.

"I never really did have any interest in home economics and my classmates pretty much baked and cooked an extra for me when there are projects," I explained while busy figuring out what tools to use.

"I bet those classmates who volunteered for you were all females."

"Most of them were females. But, there were some kind hearted guys too. I'm really thankful for them back then but now, I regret not participating at least in the baking sessions."

"It's never too late to learn baking. Lucky for you, I paid a lot of attention in my home economics classes. Let me help you," Haruhi said sincerely.

"I really appreciate it, Yoshida san. But, I think I want to make this all by myself from scratch," I answered honestly.

"You're so independent. Good for you! I better get going then. Good luck!" Haruhi said hastily before leaving the kitchen.

It's not that I don't trust Haruhi's baking skills. I think it would've been far easier and the results would've been way better if Haruhi helped me but I just really want to make something for Sakura with my own hands and sole effort. It's also not fair for me to steal Haruhi's free time any further.

My body's clearly exhausted from all the baking, decorating, and other last minute preparations for tomorrow but my mind's still wide awake thinking about how I should approach Sakura, what are the right words to say, and coming up with a thousand scenarios of how tomorrow is going to turn out.

"Stop it, Syaoran. Overthinking will just ruin everything. Tomorrow's going to be alright," I thought to myself before I closed my eyes and let go of these anxious thoughts.

I was right. Overthinking does ruin everything because I ended waking up late this Monday morning. Even though I dressed up as fast as I could and left the house without eating breakfast, I still arrived fifteen minutes late than the usual. I walked briskly to my office, hoping that little would notice that I was late. I sighed of relief as soon as I got inside of my office but gasped when I looked up and saw that my office table is flooded with assorted chocolates, stuffed toys, and fluffy pillows.

"Not again!" I exclaimed of irritation as I tried to find my desk name plate.

If only these people knew how much trouble I go through bringing all these stuff to my car and going to a childcare facility to not let these gifts go to waste. I just don't get why these women waste so much money in buying me all these stuff just to say Valentine's Day to someone they don't even know. Going through all the trouble for your special someone makes sense but for a stranger like me…?

Just then, a very exciting thought crossed my mind. What if… just what if… Sakura went through all the trouble to save money and buy me chocolates for Valentine's Day too? At once, I rummaged through the flood of chocolates and gifts on my desk and read the attached cards one by one. I've already read about twenty cards, not one of them came from Sakura. As I checked out more cards, the excitement and romantic anticipation I felt rushing in me just a while ago is now gradually being replaced with bitter disappointment. Now that I think about it, Sakura probably won't give me chocolates for Valentine's Day since she knows that I dislike eating sweets. I was about to give up when I caught a glimpse of a cookie buried among the chocolate boxes. As far as I can remember, I don't remember receiving any cookies ever since I started working here one year ago. Curious, I picked the package of cookies.

"At least, there's one person who actually thinks that their gift for me need not be expensive or imported," I thought, seeing the simple packaging using transparent plastic tied by a red ribbon.

Not only did the simple packaging fascinate me, the fact that there is no card or note attached to it makes this gift all the more mysterious. Placing it with the rest of the checked gifts, I proceeded to check out the remaining gifts, hoping that Sakura's Valentine's gift for me was out there somewhere. However, after five minutes of checking as fast as I can, I'm down to the last gift and it says, "Yamashita Aiko" and not "Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sad and disappointed, I laid back on my chair staring blankly at all these gifts that came from strangers.

"How I wish these anonymous cookies came from Sakura," I murmured gloomily and picked it up.

Even just a simple Valentine's Day card from Sakura would already mean a lot to me. But, thinking about how much I prioritized my work and spent so little time with Sakura made me realize that I don't even deserve to receive a card. Maybe it was the disappointment or the fact that I haven't eaten anything this morning, I had the sudden urge to eat all of these anonymous cookies. Just when I was about to take a bite, I was stunned when I noticed that on top of the cookie, the words, "Dear Syaoran" were embossed. Is this for real? I rubbed my eyes before I took a look again at the cookie but my name was clearer than before.

Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door which startled me that I almost lost grasp of this mysterious cookie.

"Come in," I said in a composed manner.

Seeing Sakura emerge from the door, I was so delighted and excited because maybe, just maybe, she'll give me her homemade Valentine's Day chocolates right now?

"What is it, Miss Kinomoto?" I asked as nonchalant as possible.

However, Sakura didn't answer me and just stared at the piles of chocolate boxes on my desk, wide eyed. Oh my goodness! Sakura must think that I'm a playboy for receiving so many gifts on Valentine's Day.

"Oh, this? It's nothing out of the ordinary. I really don't know why but ever since I started working here, my desk is always full every Valentine's Day. I really wonder where all these stuff come from," I tried to explain.

But, I think my explanation just made it worse seeing Sakura mumbling now.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked.

"Me? Nothing! I just came in to ask… if you wanted a cup of coffee," Sakura replied.

When a woman says nothing, something's definitely bothering her. If only I could just say or do something to make Sakura believe that I really have no idea of the people who sent me these gifts, that I'm not a player, that she's the only woman I ever laid my eyes on… if only.

"I'd love to have a cup of coffee. The usual, please," was all I managed to say in the end.

Sighing now and then, I played the package of cookies absentmindedly, wondering who sent it. Dying of curiosity, _I grabbed a bond paper at once and laid the cookies one by one, hoping that there would be a clue as to who sent it. After reading what seemed to be the most touching secret message I have ever received my entire life, I can't help but just keep on smiling like a fool as I tried to hold back these tears of joy. _

_When Sakura knocked on my door, I gathered the cookies in one swift motion towards the plastic package and just shoved it in my drawer._

_"Here's your coffee, sir," Sakura said._

_"Thank you very much," I replied earnestly. _

"If you don't mind, I'll just transfer all these chocolate boxes on the guest table so that you can work properly."

"It's alright, Miss Kinomoto. Just leave those things there. I'll just work on the guest table instead," I said hastily, not wanting Sakura to be bothered even more by these gifts.

""But, you drink your coffee on your desk."

"It's alright. I can just put my cup of coffee on the guest table," I said.

I finally had the courage to invite her tonight for dinner but as soon as I was about to say something, she bowed her head and turned away.

"Wait…please," I barely spoke as I paced after her.

"Sir Li, something urgent came up!" Mrs. Ubasawa said hastily after Sakura opened the door and left.

I wanted to tell Sakura my answer. I wanted to express to her how extremely happy I really am right now and just hug her tight. But, I did not chase after her fast enough and just let her go like that. I'm such a coward.

"Sir Li…? Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"You've been staring at the door the whole time and barely paying attention to our discussion. Are you sure you're alright? Your complexion doesn't look so good," Mrs. Ubasawa said, looking sincerely worried.

"It's nothing. I beg your pardon. What were you saying, Mrs. Ubasawa?" I replied hastily.

However, Mrs. Ubasawa merely gasped.

"No wonder you can't concentrate. It's already 12:30! I'm so sorry, sir. I should've talked more briefly."

"You don't have to apologize. Not being able to concentrate was my fault for not eating breakfast this morning."

"Oh my goodness! You must be starving and feeling dizzy! Let's go to lunch fast, my treat!" Mrs. Ubasawa said hastier than the usual before pulling me out in an instant.

I thought that we were going to eat in the company cafeteria but Mrs. Ubasawa said that there are already too many people in there by now and it would take a long time before we can order. So, she suggested that we just eat out.

"Are you okay with eating sushi, Sir Li?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked when something just caught my eye as we walked.

Looking back, my eyes were not mistaken. It is Sakura who is with Kazehaya inside that restaurant. The two of them look so happy together, talking and smiling so naturally, that I couldn't help but feel a burning rage inside me. I was really about to march inside the restaurant and drag Sakura out of there when I remembered those cookies and those words embossed...

_'Dear Syaoran, I just want to let you know how happy I am to have been a part of your life. Thank you for fighting for us 'til the end, for never giving up on me and I'm sorry for being so weak. But, I want to be strong now. I've always loved you, Syaoran. So, will you be my boyfriend once more? Happy Valentine's Day!'_

Those words struck me and made me realize that I was about to make another big mistake that will not only break Sakura and I apart but also destroy my friendship with Kazehaya. Kazehaya is just being a good friend to Sakura and accompanied her to lunch because I got out late. And, Sakura deserves to enjoy a fun and comfortable company with a good friend. It was all just my imagination.

"Sir Li Syaoran?" I heard Mrs. Ubasawa say.

"Huh?"

"We're finally here, sir! Don't worry about anything and just eat all you can. I tell you, this Japanese restaurant definitely makes the best sushi in Tokyo!" Mrs. Ubasawa said gleefully.

Indeed, the sushi was very delicious that I completely lost track of how many plates I just ate. Soon after, the waiter approached us for the payment. Mrs. Ubasawa was already reaching out for the check when I snatched it swiftly.

"It was my idea to come here. So, I should be the one paying," Mrs. Ubasawa interjected as she held onto the check tight.

"A real man doesn't let a woman pay for his meal," I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Said who?" Mrs. Ubasawa asked.

"Uhhh… said some guy in the internet?" I answered, which instantly made Mrs. Ubasawa burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh like that," Mrs. Ubasawa barely managed to say as she tried not to laugh anymore.

"It's okay. You can laugh all you want," I said and took this opportunity to sneak a peek at the check and snatch it away.

However, Mrs. Ubasawa noticed me quickly and immediately held onto it again so I was only able to see that our bill costs 11,911 yen.

"I really appreciate the thought but I wouldn't want a woman to pay for me on Valentine's Day. You can pay for me next time," I said and pulled the check but Mrs. Ubasawa won't let go.

"But, I promised!" Mrs. Ubasawa exclaimed.

"Just let go, ma'am! The handsome man already said that he's going to pay for you!" the waiter exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

Mrs. Ubasawa was taken aback with the waiter's fierce stare that she finally let go of the check. Wanting to get out of here as soon as possible for Mrs. Ubasawa, I quickly handed twelve pieces of 1000 yen bills to the waiter.

"I'll be right back for your change," the waiter said as he gazed at me intently and lightly kissed the back of my hand that just sent chills down my spine.

"Keep the change!" I exclaimed before grasping Mrs. Ubasawa's wrist and going out.

"He's so generous! Come again, my handsome prince! Wait! You still haven't told me your name yet!" I heard the waiter yell right before we finally got out.

Hearing that, I ran as fast as possible as I held Mrs. Ubasawa's hand for her not to be left behind.

"We're now safe," I said, halting now that we're at a distance from the restaurant.

"That, just now, felt really creepy. But, thinking more about it, it's no surprise that guys would make such moves to you," Mrs. Ubasawa commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious."

"What's obvious?" I asked, still confused.

"You really don't know why?"

I shook my head, honestly not understanding where this conversation is going.

"Okay… Let me spell it out for you. You're handsome. You're muscular but still lean, the perfect body. You're intelligent and hardworking. But, above it all, you've got this charm all over you that I really can't explain. To sum it up, you're Mr. Perfect."

Mrs. Ubasawa looked so earnest when she explained that I was left speechless after that resulting to a very silent awkward atmosphere as we went back to the office.

"What are you doing?" I asked, seeing Sakura walking around my desk.

"Me? I was just looking for the cup of coffee I served to you a while ago to you know… wash it just in case you want another cup of coffee again," Sakura answered in a quite jumpy tone.

"Oh… that? It's right here on the guest table," I pointed out.

"Right! Didn't notice it at all… Thanks!" Sakura said hastily and grabbed the cup of coffee.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You look kind of pale," I asked, sincerely worried seeing how unusually tense her actions are.

"Huh? Really? I don't think so! Maybe, it's just the shade of my lipstick. I'm completely fine but thanks for the concern, sir. Well, have a good day!" she said hastily before walking out.

Despite the awkwardness, I called Mrs. Ubasawa back to my office so that we can resume our discussion.

"I need to go the restroom for a bit. Excuse me," Mrs. Ubasawa said after a long talk.

I also needed to pee so I got out of my office soon after Mrs. Ubasawa left. Having peed and washed my hands, I dried my hands in a hurry and walked briskly out of the men's bathroom when my feet stopped upon hearing someone mention Sakura's name.

"Miss Kinomoto is clearly so useless. I still don't understand why she got hired in L.F.T and worse, picked as Syaoran sama's secretary!"

"She's not completely useless. With her around, we have a coffee delivery person now!" a high pitched woman said, giggling.

"I looked at her file and she's just an ordinary graduate. Neither academic honors nor extracurricular awards! She doesn't even have any serious working experience in this field! Just some filthy part time jobs here and there!"

"I know, right! I bet Kinomoto bribed the HR department to get the job!"

"Even if Kinomoto did bribe the HR department, Syaoran sama would never let someone so low and incompetent work with him unless… she seduced Syaoran sama in sleeping with her just to get the job?! No, that can't be it! That should never be it!"

"Well, how else would you explain why our very meticulous moody boss did not fire Miss Kinomoto until now? She's like the only secretary Syaoran sama had who lasted for more than a month. I have to admit, she's really pretty."

"Shut up, I'm prettier than her! Syaoran would never fall for such a low class poor girl!"

"Again, how would you explain Kinomoto's three month record so far? I'm telling you, Syaoran's definitely into her. Why wouldn't he? When she's giving what every man really wants in a woman."

"That bitch! How dare she stain Syaoran sama's purity?!"

I couldn't handle listening to all the bad things these girls are saying that I decided to finally stop eavesdropping and just head back to my office like nothing happened when I was shocked to bump into Mrs. Ubasawa in front of the women's bathroom. Mrs. Ubasawa and I stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Excuse me," I mumbled before walking away as fast as possible.

Minutes later, Mrs. Ubasawa came inside my office without even knocking.

"Please… let me explain," Mrs. Ubasawa said.

"There's no need to explain. I've heard enough," I replied, staring down.

"Yes, I was in the women's bathroom but I swear! It wasn't me that said all those awful things about Miss Kinomoto. Those girls have been gossiping and spreading rumors about Miss Kinomoto ever since she started working here which I believe are all just lies. Miss Kinomoto is a very sweet and kind person. I would never badmouth her like that, sir."

I can't believe I never noticed those rumors. I just really hope that it didn't reach Sakura yet.

"After all we've been through at work; you should at least know that I'm not that kind of person!"

"I know your voice. I knew it wasn't you," I said.

"Then, why can't you look at me straight in the eye for even just a second, Syaoran?"

For the first time, Mrs. Ubasawa lost her formality and called me Syaoran.

"I'm just going to be frank and get to the point! Do you or do you not have a relationship with Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Please… Those were all rumors! Miss Kinomoto and I were not dating. She's my secretary for Pete's sake. It would be totally unprofessional if I date my secretary," I lied.

"Well, I'm glad that we're clear on that. Poor, Miss Kinomoto, getting into such controversial rumors like this," Mrs. Ubasawa said calmly.

"Okay… Let's get back to work," I said and hastily grabbed a random paper, pretending to be immersed in reading.

"Was what I was going to say if you weren't lying! Stop lying and look at me when I'm talking to you, Syaoran!" Mrs. Ubasawa exclaimed and forcibly lifted my head up.

Mrs. Ubasawa kept looking at me straight in the eye with a serious expression I've never seen before.

"Fine, I lied to you. But, it was only to protect Sakura!" I confessed.

"I never thought you'd actually say that," Mrs. Ubasawa mumbled, utterly surprised.

"You have no idea how intimidating you were a minute ago."

"Really? I can be that intimidating to the point that my boss would actually give in."

"You looked like you were going to cry if I didn't answer honestly. That's why. Anyways, we've still got a lot of work to catch up on so if you don't mind, I-,"

"Wait… Since when did you have special feelings for Miss Kinomoto? Since when did you and Kinomoto start dating?"

"I believe Sakura and I deserve some privacy so I'll leave that to your imagination."

"I don't want my imagination to satisfy my curiosity. I might come up scenarios worse than those girls for all I know. Please, let me know, even if it's just a little," Mrs. Ubasawa said frantically.

After much convincing, I agreed explaining a bit of my personal life with the condition that she'll keep everything I have said this afternoon and that she'll keep my relationship with Sakura a secret.

"I'm still amazed by the fact that you and Sakura were already in a relationship back in high school. And, after being separated for five years, you two finally met in such rare circumstances. You two are really meant for each other, Syaoran! I mean, Sir!" Mrs. Ubasawa reiterated what I just said dreamily.

"Meant for each other, huh? I used to think that too. But, lately, I just don't know anymore."

"Don't mind those rumors, sir. You know how obsessed girls can be towards their object of affection. Girls tend to be overprotective."

"It's not really about that."

"What is it, Syaoran? You can tell me anything that's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

Reluctant to answer at first, I confessed how much of a bad boyfriend I have been lately.

"Oh my goodness! I never should've kept you late at lunch today, Syaoran. Had I known that you and Sakura were a couple, I would never have dared eating lunch with you from the very beginning," Mrs. Ubasawa said anxiously.

"It's alright, Mrs. Ubasawa. I could've told you that I'll eat lunch with Sakura, right? But, I never did. I enjoyed your company, Mrs. Ubasawa. You're my comfort zone," I replied.

"Same here… Thanks for being so considerate, Syaoran."

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Ubasawa. It was my pleasure. Come on. Let's get back to work!" I said, now feeling motivated and relieved after having someone to talk to.

"You're still working? It's already almost five o' clock. Don't you have any plans for Sakura on Valentine's Day?"

"Right! I almost forgot! But, there's still so many work left to do. I'll just finish it fast and leave at 5:30," I said and rushed over to the pile of papers on the guest table.

However, Mrs. Ubasawa blocked my way and told me to go have fun, saying that she'll just take care of the rest.

"Are you sure you're okay doing it alone? What about your own Valentine's Day?"

"My husband's on a business trip. It's a bit sad but we'll celebrate our Valentine's Day as soon as he comes back home. So, stop worrying about me and just go. It's never too late to be the best boyfriend, right?"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ubasawa. I owe you one," I said before bowing to leave.

"Paint the town red, Syaoran!" Mrs. Ubasawa cheered me up.

My whole body was already flooding with excitement and courage but when I got out of my office, Sakura was no longer in her desk. I ran as fast as I could to the elevator but when I got to the ground floor, she wasn't there either. Sakura must've gone home early today which leaves me no other choice but to fetch her in her house. On the way to Sakura's house, I noticed a flower shop due to its extravagant decorations and decided to just drop by and buy Sakura a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm guessing… you're buying flowers for your fiancée?" an old lady asked as soon as I got inside.

"Girlfriend… actually," I answered hesitantly.

"Being boyfriend and girlfriend! Oh, those wonderful youthful times!" the old lady exclaimed rather too dramatically.

Freaked out by the old lady's behavior, I picked out a random displayed bouquet to get out of the shop right away. But, the old lady didn't take my order and got upset instead saying I didn't put much thought on what flowers to buy for my girlfriend.

"Let's start again. Shall we? Good afternoon, sir! Perhaps, are you buying flowers for your girlfriend?" the old lady asked gracefully.

"Yes, ma'am…" was all I could say, bewildered by the instant change of her attitude.

"She's one lucky girl to have such a handsome thoughtful boyfriend like you. May I know what's her name?"

"Uh, her name? Sakura, that is," I stuttered, still shocked after being scolded.

"Oh my! What a beautiful name! A cherry blossom bouquet would be perfect for Sakura!"

"That's actually a brilliant idea! I'd like to buy a cherry blossom bouquet please," I said eagerly.

My anticipation immediately faded when the old lady told me that cherry blossom bouquets aren't available which makes sense since cherry blossoms bloom in April. The old lady suggested that I buy a bouquet which looks kinda similar with the color of cherry blossom petals so we settled on a combination of pink and white flowers. I must've looked really disappointed at that time because the old lady gave me a 10% discount.

Clearing my throat for the third time, I finally rang the doorbell in Sakura's house. I've already waited for a couple of minutes but Sakura didn't open the door. Nobody seems to be at home since all the lights were out even though it's already twilight. Soon enough, darkness enveloped the streets and the only light illuminating the street was coming from a nearby lamp post. The cold slowly penetrated underneath and mosquitos began feasting on me but that did not stop me from waiting. Still standing in front of Sakura's house for who knows how long, not a minute did I stop worrying about Sakura. I've called her for the tenth time already but her number's still out of service. She hasn't replied to any of my texts either. I paced back and forth the main road every now and then, hoping that I'd catch a glimpse of Sakura but it's already 9:30 in the evening, yet there's still no sign of her.

I was just on my way to go to the police station and report a missing person when a familiar car passed by me. I went out of my car and was so thankful to have seen that the car parked right in front of Sakura's house. Sakura and her dad must've gone out for something important tonight. I should've really asked Sakura about her schedule today and not just barge in her house like this. Remembering that I left the flowers in the car, I went running back across the street to get them. I have practiced what I was going to say for hours, yet I still can't help feeling nervous now. Fully determined to ask Sakura out tonight, I turned around and marched towards Sakura's house when I seemed to have frozen on the spot upon seeing Sakura and Kazehaya hugging each other tight right now.

My hands seemed to have lost its strength in an instant as the flowers fell straight to the ground. Sakura is my girlfriend. I should be the one taking her home right now. I should be the one hugging her right now. Not Kazehaya, my best friend.

I gazed at them at a distance for a minute but it seems that I've already felt a lifetime of anger and sorrow. As soon as Sakura met my eyes, I just couldn't control that single tear from rolling down my cheek any longer.

"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" Sakura asked angrily.

How dare you get angry with me when you just got caught cheating?!

"You're asking me what I'm doing here when I should be asking you what on earth you are doing with Kazehaya kun that you're only home this late at night?"

"Well, it's none of your business what time I go home, Syaoran," Sakura answered coldly.

Not being able to control my feelings any longer, I walked briskly towards Sakura, wanting to slap her in the face.

"Syaoran… This is all just a complete misunderstanding. Sakura and I just went to Disneyland to have some fun," Kazehaya butted in.

"Huh… Will you please stop acting all so innocent, Kazehaya kun? I know that you've been trying to steal my girlfriend and I see that you have already succeeded seeing that you two can't take your hands off each other now," I said fiercely.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend, Syaoran! I was just comforting her as a friend!"

I really wanted to punch Kazehaya for making lame excuses but I chose not to because I'll end up being the bad guy again.

"Will you please just stop calling me your girlfriend, Syaoran? I'm sick of this!" Sakura yelled emotionally.

"Huh… You're sick of this, Sakura? Fine… I'll give you what you've always wanted from me. You wanted a breakup, right? Fine… Let's break up for real this time. Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura," I said, looking at her straight in the eye before walking away.

I thought that everything I saw and said that night was all just a nightmare, that Sakura and I will forget the moment we wake up the next morning. When Sakura entered my office first thing in the morning, I felt so happy, expecting she'll explain that everything that happened last night was a big misunderstanding. Instead, she gave me a resignation letter without a word. Furious, I tore it up to pieces and commanded her to get back to work.

"But, I don't want to continue working with you anymore," Sakura muttered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You and I have so much history. I just want to finally move on," Sakura answered calmly.

I balled up my fists as I tried my hardest not to let my emotions take control of me.

"This company doesn't have time to deal with what you call history, Miss Kinomoto. Let's not let our personal affairs interfere with our work, okay? Now, go and do everything I have listed on this note. I need those after lunch," I said and just resumed to what I was working on.

After that conversation, I thought that Sakura would take my advice but ever since that day, she never gave up on filing a resignation letter to me every morning and I just keep on tearing it to pieces. I've never longed for the start of the weekend so bad until this morning resignation letter routine happened.

It was good to have a lot of people around in the house this Saturday. Haruhi was so thoughtful to have packed a lunch for her co-workers. What's more amusing is that she actually brought a rice cooker with her.

"We do have a rice cooker here, you know," I commented as she arranged the lunchboxes she brought in her gigantic bag.

"I know… But, I just really don't want to feel so at home in somebody else's home especially my boss' home. I already feel bad enough using your microwave for lunch," Haruhi reasoned.

"You're so serious. You gotta loosen up a little."

"Says someone who works 7 days a week," Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"What did you say? I did not catch that," I asked even though I really heard it clearly.

"Nothing!"

"I seriously don't mind about you using my appliances every now and then especially when the person who uses it cooks such a delicious lunch."

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, Enjoy your weekend!" Haruhi said with her usual bright smile before waving goodbye.

The rice cooker she brought must be heavy seeing her walk with her right shoulder lower than the left one. So, I volunteered in carrying her gigantic bag and followed her all the way to the garage.

"I didn't know you're capable of being a gentleman," Haruhi said playfully.

"A simple thank you never gets old, you know."

"Well, thank you, kind gentleman. Good night," Haruhi said before starting the engine.

When the engine roared to life, I couldn't help feeling lonely at the thought that when I come back inside the house, I'd be all by myself again just like every weekday. Without thinking, I called out to Haruhi when she was already about to pass the gate.

"What is it, Master?" Haruhi asked as soon as she got out of her car.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked.

I don't know why I just said that. What was I thinking?

"You're feeling hungry now, aren't you? I could've whipped up something for you earlier if you just told me."

"Actually, you're not cooking dinner this time. I am," I said calmly although my head was exploding of confusion.

Just like that, Haruhi and I are back in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Haruhi asked while I'm busy looking for the right utensils.

"I'm sure… Just sit back and relax, Yoshida san. You're my guest now."

However, Haruhi doesn't seem to be the type of person who can sit back when inside a kitchen seeing her checking out the fridge now.

"What are you cooking, Master? Let me at least help you prepare the ingredients."

"Alright, fine. But, only up to that… Leave the rest to me."

"Yes, master! So, what ingredients do you need?"

"Do you still remember the list of ingredients we bought last weekend? That's pretty much what I need."

"Got it! Ingredients, coming right up, master!"

"Can you please not call me Master?" I finally blurted out.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked, looking absolutely clueless.

"Because it sounds awkward…?"

"Okay… If you don't want me to call you Master, then, what should I call you now?"

Thinking about it, this is the second time that I complained about this. For some reason, suggesting Li kun didn't work.

"Why don't you just call me Syaoran, instead?"

However, Haruhi merely stared at me.

"You don't like it? You can just call me Master like you used to. I'll get used to it in time," I said hastily, worried that I might have offended her for complaining so much about the Master thing.

"Like it…? I love it! I'm so honoured to be able to call you by your first name, Master! I mean, Syaoran! Sorry," Haruhi said, her emotions changing so fast like a rollercoaster.

"It's okay, Haruhi," I said.

"Did you just call me Haruhi?" Haruhi asked, astonishment written all over her face.

"I think I just did, Haruhi."

Haruhi went teary eyed and pouty all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" I asked, but she just kept on sobbing.

"I'm just so happy that you called me, Haruhi. I just can't believe it," Haruhi stammered as tears kept falling although she was smiling at me.

I merely smiled at Haruhi as I paced towards her to softly pat her back as a sign of comfort.

"The ingredients!" Haruhi exclaimed all of a sudden and rummaged the refrigerator.

"Why don't you move your head a little bit far inside the refrigerator?" I suggested, seeing that her head's almost inside the refrigerator.

"I'm fine," Haruhi said and passed the frozen meat to me with her right hand, her head still facing the opened fridge.

"But, it's cold in there," I pointed out the obvious.

Haruhi never fails to amuse me in her own unique little ways.

"What is this box? Is this what I'm thinking this is?" I heard Haruhi comment out of the blue.

"It's nothing! Just leave it there!" I exclaimed.

At once, I stopped washing the vegetables and rushed over to her. Too late, Haruhi already opened the box and saw the strawberry cake with the words, "Happy Valentine's Day", written in the middle.

"Is this what you baked last Sunday? This looks really good," Haruhi asked.

"That cake's awful. Just leave it there," I replied.

"Eh? How can you say it's awful when you haven't even tasted it yet? Why don't we put this in the dining table as dessert?"

"Just leave it there and go wait in the dining room!" I yelled on impulse.

Haruhi was obviously shaken by my temper but she somehow still managed to say okay before leaving the kitchen. I closed the box and just started cooking for now. I'll just throw that cake later.

After thirty minutes of focusing solely on cooking, I am finally going back and forth the dining room to set the table. Haruhi also helped me although she's been quiet ever since. But, as soon as we started eating, she seems back to her usual self now that she keeps on saying compliments and praises of my cooking with every single bite.

"I feel like I'm in heaven right now. Everything's just so delicious, Syaoran! Why did you keep your hidden talent from me all this time? Now, I feel so ashamed of the lunch I made today," Haruhi said.

"It's no hidden talent. All credits goes to the recipe. Hey, about earlier, I-,"

"What do you call this dish? This is just my favourite!" Haruhi interjected every single time I mention about what happened earlier.

"Sweet and sour pork. It's a common Chinese dish. Hey, I'm really-,"

"What about this one?" Haruhi asked too enthusiastically.

"Kung Pao chicken. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is-,"

"Interesting name! I wonder if this was featured in Kung Fu Panda," Haruhi commented, clearly trying to avoid the topic.

So, I had no choice but to cover her mouth with my hand so that I could finally speak without further interruptions.

"Haruhi… I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn't really mean to. I just really have a bad temper," I said sincerely before finally removing my hand.

"You don't have to apologize. I was the one at fault. I crossed the line. I'm really sorry for barging in your fridge and opening that box like that and for taking so long to apologize," Haruhi said, breaking out a sob in the end.

I don't know what got into my head but I just suddenly inserted a big piece of sweet and sour pork in her mouth. She looked upset at first but after a moment, she beamed up a smile at me. Afterwards, dinner flew by as Haruhi talked more about her experiences in South Korea while I talked about Hongkong. I also shared my experiences when I was backpacking across Europe back in college. The whole time I was talking, Haruhi's attention and eagerness never went astray.

"Before I settle down, I would travel across Europe and go to places you've been, Syaoran. I will work even harder from now on so until I have saved enough for my dream trip," Haruhi said passionately as we washed the dishes.

"But, don't strain yourself too much. Remember, health comes first," I said.

"Copy that," Haruhi said, doing a hand salute.

I just don't know how Haruhi manages to make a serious conversation funny in the end. Haruhi and I were just putting the utensils we just washed back to its place when I noticed her stealing a glimpse of the wine shelf every now and then.

"Are you fond of wine?" I asked.

Haruhi merely shook her head shyly. In turn, I got a cork opener and just pop open a random bottle of wine.

"Why did you do that? That wine could've aged longer! Mrs. Li is going to be so mad when she finds about this. Now, the value of the wine is just gone," Haruhi said anxiously.

"Aha! Just caught one wine lover! Why did you lie back then?"

"Alright, you caught me. So, will you please just put the cork back and let's just pretend that bottle has never been opened?"

However, I chose to drink some wine right out of the bottle so that she won't be so shy in tasting the wine herself.

"It's delicious. Want some, Haruhi?"

Out of the blue, something incredibly noisy kept ringing in my ear nonstop.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You're killing me here!" I yelled as I covered my ears with my hands.

"You better explain carefully what just happened here or I will kill you with my bare hands, LI SYAORAN!" a familiar voice shouted at me angrily out of nowhere that just made me get right back up in an instant.

All I can see are shadows of two people. I rubbed my eyes and squinted to get a clear look of these trespassers when my jaw dropped upon recognizing a furious Tomoyo and a worried Eriol staring at me right now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in awe.

"I should be the one asking that question, Syaoran," Tomoyo muttered through gritted teeth.

"Honey, please calm down," Eriol said as she held onto Tomoyo's arms.

"Please lower your voice, Tomoyo. My headache becomes worse every time you scream," I said.

"Why don't we just leave for now, honey? Syaoran's not feeling well," Eriol said calmly.

"I'm not leaving until you explain what SHE'S DOING HERE!" Tomoyo yelled at me.

"Huh? I don' understand," I answered honestly.

Tomoyo merely pointed her index finger to my left, her stare fiercer than before.

Confused and annoyed, I chose to follow her so that she'd finally stop bothering me and I can finally go back to sleep. But, when I looked to my left, I think I'm inside a nightmare, seeing that Haruhi's sleeping peacefully in my bed right now.

"How…? What? Why?" I tried to pick up the pieces as I wished that this insane nightmare would end.

I slapped my cheek hard but when I opened my eyes once more, Haruhi was still beside me and Eriol and Tomoyo are still standing right in front of me.

Eriol seemed to have lost grasp of Tomoyo now that she's grabbing my collar tight right now while looking at me with a deadly stare.

"I can explain," I stuttered.

Can I? I don't remember what happened last night. What have I done?

Rainvilla: How was it, dearest readers? By far, this is the hardest chapter I've written coz it's a guy's POV and I had to trace what I wrote in the previous chapter to match this one. Again, so sorry for the very late update. This is just part 1 of Syaoran's P.O.V. This wasn't supposed to be the end of this chapter but I just feel so bad for not updating. That's why I chose to update partially. Thank you for reading :")


End file.
